Pokémon Alola Journey VOL 1
by 19jchoi
Summary: In the peaceful Alola region, Kaito Shirogane is a student of the Pokémon School, who meets Ash and Pikachu as they arrive in Alola. With his partner, Buizel, Kaito will need to overcome the obstacles and the trials that he will need to face for his future. But while attempting to conquer his trials, Kaito hides a secret power that no one, that not even he knows about!
1. Alola! Enter Kaito and Buizel!

**Pokémon Alola Journey VOL. 1**

 **(I don't own Pokémon. I only own my OCs.)**

 **Chapter 1: Alola! Enter Kaito and Buizel!**

"Hm..." There were rustling on a bed as a boy was trying to keep the sunlight away from his blue eyes. He hid his head under the pillow to keep the blinding light away from his face. This boy had black medium, and layered hair, but his bangs were silver, making him look a bit... stylish. He even had a bandage on his nose, which made it look like his nose was actually broken.

It wasn't actually broken as the boy only put it on for an unknown reason. But, what seemed special about his face was that he had black, parallel marks on his cheeks, as if they were his birthmark. He was about to get comfortable until the door quietly opened, a small girl coming in. She had black, smooth hair that reached her shoulders.

She looked more like a cute and innocent girl with a shy personality as she quietly walked over to the big bed. Unlike the boy in bed, she didn't have any birthmark, which made her look a bit different to the boy. The little girl sweetly smiled before placing her hands on the boy's shoulders as she shook them to wake him up.

"Big brother? Wake up... The sun is up." The girl said, catching the older brother's attention as he looked to see his little sister trying to wake him up. "Ngh... Just five more minutes, Shiho..." The boy groaned as he tried to keep the pillow on top of his head. The little sister, now known as Shiho pouted a little, before she shook her big brother even more.

"But you said we would go to the beach today before you go to the Pokémon School, remember? You promised." Shiho protested as her gently shaking was starting to become a bit rough, catching the older brother's attention once again as he sighed under his pillow.

"I know... But your big brother had swam all night at the ocean, so my body needs a lot of rest... So, could you please wait until tomorrow?" The boy asked weakly, leaving Shiho to blink, before she frowned. She sighed, before giving off a sad look on her face, which the older brother noticed as he turned his body to lay his back on the bed to smile at his little sister.

"Shiho... I'm sorry... But your big brother had something important to do with the Water Pokémon at the beach last night, so that left me tired... Okay?" The boy asked gently, as he stroked Shiho's chin, causing the little sister to giggle and smile happily at her big brother. Before she could respond however, someone else came in the room running as the figure jumped up high in the air!

"WAKE UP, BIG BRO! It's beach time, remember!?" The little boy screamed as he landed on the older brother's stomach hard, causing him to yell in pain and turn pale at the sudden surprise. Shiho let out a small shriek before she turned to the culprit of her big brother turning pale. "Oh... Seita! Big brother needs to rest from last night!" Shiho said annoyingly.

She stuck her tongue out at her second older brother, who was older than her, but younger than her eldest brother. The energetic boy, now known as Seita grinned sheepishly. He scratched the back of his spiky black hair, before he turned his forest-green eyes to his still pale brother, who struggled to breathe, due to the surprise he had taken from his stomach.

"Ngh... *cough* *cough*... Urgh! Seita, you little brat! You!" The older brother coughed, as he grabbed his little brother before Seita could get away. The older brother began to tickle Seita's stomach and sides, causing him to laugh out loud, enough to wake up the whole house! "AHHHHH! NO! NO! NOT THERE, BIG BRO! NO! NO! NO! AH HA HA HA HA!" Seita screamed while laughing.

"Take this, you little shrimp! This is for waking me up in a very unfriendly way!" The older brother smirked as he kept tickling his little brother. "No! No! Ah ha ha ha ha! I promise...! Ah ha ha! I promise... I won't do it again! I promise, big bro! Please!" Seita struggled to say as he tried to resist his older brother's rough tickling.

Finally, after a few seconds passed, the tickling stopped as Seita laid on his brother's lap, panting from all the tickling he had to resist. "Hah... Hah... Big bro... Kaito..." Seita panted as the oldest brother, now known as Kaito smiled at his little brother's grin. Before he could say anything, someone else came to his room! It was a Pokémon that looked like an orange sea weasel.

The Pokémon grinned at seeing Kaito, before he said his good morning to the oldest brother. "Bui! Bui Bui!" Buizel cried happily as he licked Kaito's cheek affectionately, before nuzzling it, as the oldest brother laughed a little. "Ha ha! Good morning to you too, Buizel..." Kaito said as he hugged his Pokémon brother and partner.

The two of them were very close to each other as they had became friends two years ago. You could say... that their bond was unbreakable, like some people that are close to their Pokémon.

After the two released each other, Kaito smiled, seeing his two siblings and his partner smiling at him together. He sighed, before giving off a small sigh. "You know what... I guess we could go out for a little bit... before I head to school." Kaito said, turning to both Shiho and Seita, as the two widened their eyes in hope and joy. "REALLY!?" The two cried out together.

"Really." it was all Kaito needed to say to confirm his answer as his two younger siblings cheered for their brother's changed decision as the two ran out of his room, both wanting to prepare for the beach. As they were soon gone, Kaito sighed, before he turned to his Water Type partner, rubbing his orange furry head with a smile on his face.

The Sea Weasel Pokémon grinned at the touch as his human brother got off of his bed. "Welp... Looks like it's beach time before school time... Right, Buizel?" Kaito said as he began to stretch, causing the Sea Weasel Pokémon to nod with a grin. "Bui bui!" Buizel said in agreement.

While they prepared to head for the beach, what they didn't know, was that they would meet a new face today... Someone that would become their best friend and companion in Alola.

* * *

 **(Pokémon Opening: Sun and Moon English Subbed)**

 **Ash \- ****_"I'm Ash of Pallet Town. My dream is to become a Pokémon Master._** **_This is my partner, Pikachu! Let's all search for Pokémon with full force!_ "**

(The Japanese opening title shows on the screen)

 ** _There's no use in just standing around all the time_**

(Both Kaito and Ash pant under the hot sun with Pikachu and Buizel)

(Lana, Mallow, Lillie, Kiawe, and Sophocles all run over to help them)

 ** _I want to try and set out on a head-turning adventure_**

(Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles, and Lillie appear in different sections)

(Bounsweet, Popplio, Turbonator, and Togedemaru appear with their trainers)

 ** _With the sun, the moon, Pokémon, and Pikachu_**

(The friends all slide down the school slide)

(They slide before crashing into each other by Alolan Exeggutor)

 ** _(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)_**

(They all recover and make repeated steps together)

 ** _It never stops being surprising and refreshing_**

(Kaito, Ash, and Prof. Kukui runs for the school)

(Litten shrieks before shooting Ember at Ash's face, much to his startle)

 ** _I'm here! I'm there! I'm over there! I can't stay put!_**

(Kaito pops up, until Shiho and Seita pulls at his two arms)

(Buizel lands on his head as the two grin at each other)

 ** _C'mon, there's still so, so much more to see_**

(Kaito and Ash leads their friends and Pokémon across the island)

 ** _(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)_**

(Samson Oak dances a little, until Komala bashes him away)

 ** _In intense battles, I choose you!_**

 ** _(In intense battles, I choose you!)_**

(Ash, Kaito, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles, and Kiawe all appear with their Pokémon partners)

(A Pokémon Egg floats in front of Lillie)

 ** _And it's time to catch 'em all!_**

 ** _(And it's time to catch 'em all!)_**

(Kaito throws a Pokéball at a Rockruff, catching it with success)

(Ash throws a Pokéball at a Grubbin, catching it with success)

(Their classmate watch their success together)

 ** _(Go!)_**

(Ash sends Pikachu out for battle)

 ** _Burn brighter, sun!_**

 ** _Take off with your pulse burning!_** ** _(Okay!)_**

(Pikachu defeats Mimikyu with Iron Tail)

(Pikachu then defeats Yungoos, Alolan Rattata, and Salandit with Thunderbolt)

(Solgaleo appears besides the little Electric Type)

 ** _Your courage is overflowing, moon!_**

 ** _You will light up the dreams!_**

(Kaito sinks underwater into the abyss, unconscious)

(Then, a bright light flashes, showing a silhouette that looks just like Kaito)

 ** _Come on, feel the maximum energy with your all_**

(Ash and Pikachu perform Gigavolt Havoc)

(Kaito and Buizel perform Hydro Vortex)

 ** _Shout it out, "Alola!"_**

(Both boys run to say their Alolan greeting in the school)

 **(Opening End)**

* * *

At the Melemele Island beach, a boy was riding on a Sharpedo, with a yellow mouse looking Pokémon on his shoulder. This boy had came all the way from the Kanto region, alongside with his partner and best friend, Pikachu! This boy's name... was Ash. Right now, the two of them were enjoying their time riding on Sharpedo, who was one of the Pokémon for the Alola Pokémon Jet-ski!

"Alright! Woo hoo! This is awesome!" Ash cried out happily as he turned to his Electric Type partner, who was hanging onto his left shoulder. "Right, Pikachu!?" Ash exclaimed, which Pikachu agreed on. "Pikachu!" The Mouse Pokémon said happily, as the two laughed together, both believing that this was fun, indeed.

Suddenly, something else splashed out of the water, startling the Kanto trainer and his Electric Type starter. "Whoa!?" "Pika!?" The two cried out together as another Sharpedo came out, with someone else riding on it. "Ha ha ha... What are you two so startled about? It's just me and Umbreon!" The boy laughed, as he noticed the looks on both Ash and Pikachu's face.

"Um! Umbreon!" said Umbreon as she giggled at Ash and Pikachu's reaction to their appearance. At seeing the boy, Ash gave a small pout, by puffing his cheeks out. "Come on, big bro... It wasn't funny! We were wondering where you two went!" Ash said, complaining about Isamu and Umbreon's sudden disappearance underwater.

"Ha ha... Sorry about that. But still... You and Pikachu looked really surprised back there." Isamu said, teasing his little brother again. Pouting still, the little brother turned to Sharpedo, asking him to speed up. "Alright... Full throttle, Sharpedo!" Ash said, allowing the evolved Water-Dark Type to dive under the ocean again.

At seeing his little brother dive under again, Isamu sighed, before he turned to his Sharpedo, asking the same thing to him. "Okay... If that's how you want it... follow them, Sharpedo!" Isamu called, allowing his ride to follow his little brother and Pikachu. Before they dived under, Isamu turned to his Dark Type Pokémon, giving her the warning to hold her breath.

"Hold your breath, Umbreon." Isamu said, which Umbreon understood with a nod. "Bre!" Umbreon said, as she took a deep breath, in time before Sharpedo dove under water, swimming after Ash and Pikachu. Once the two brothers were underwater together, they watched the underwater scenery around them as it looked beautiful to them.

There were colorful corals, and underwater plants. Plus, there were lots of Water Type Pokémon around here, especially the ones they had never seen before! Isamu watched as he took notice of many Alolan Pokémon. There were one that looked like a water spider. There was another one that seemed to be small and lonely, until its friends came to it.

Before the older brother could look around more with Umbreon, he felt Ash tapping on his shoulder as the little brother pointed to a Pokémon that looked like a black slug with small purple spikes! Isamu blinked in surprise as he watched his little brother poke the Pokémon, only for it to react by giving off a sudden peace sign to both him and Pikachu!

The two brothers, Pikachu, and Umbreon were all startled by this as Ash grinned, before giving the peace sign back. However, Pikachu seemed to be out of breath as he struggled to swim up to the surface. Seeing Pikachu go up made the Ketchum brothers and Umbreon all remember that they needed air again, as the two signaled their Sharpedos to go up, which they did so.

As soon as they reached the surface, the Ketchum brothers and their starters took deep breaths, before they shook the water off of their face as something shot out of the water, right in front of the little brother and Pikachu! It seemed to be a colorful piranha as Ash and Pikachu yelped in surprise, as Isamu widened his eyes at the sudden apprance of the Alolan Pokémon.

He watched as his little brother teetered and tottered, while trying to keep himself on Sharpedo, until he fell into the water, causing Isamu to widen his eyes in worry. "What... Hey, Ash!?" "Umbre!? Umbreon!?" Both Isamu and Umbreon cried together in worry as they watched bubbles coming out of the surface, signaling that Ash was coming up.

After a few seconds, the little brother gasped as he swam over to Sharpedo, holding onto its left fin for safety. "Hah... Hah... Made it, buddy... bro..." Ash said weakly as the older brother sighed in relief. "Idiot... Don't scare me like that again." Isamu said annoyingly, as the evolved Dark Type just smiled at the little brother being safe from drowning.

While she and Isamu were relieved of Ash's safety, the two heard small laughter coming from ahead of them as they turned to see a blue-haired girl giggling, while a blue sea lion looking Pokémon laughed happily, patting its fins together in joy, as it seemed to have enjoyed seeing the little brother fall and then come back up.

The two were riding on a Lapras, with the girl looking like she was fishing for fun. At seeing the two laugh, Isamu smiled a little, before he chuckled along, while Umbreon giggled along.

Recovering from his little shock, Ash noticed his older brother and the girl laughing with Umbreon and the sea lion Pokémon as he laughed along, believing himself to be funny, too, especially with the act that he had done.

 **Later...**

After saying their goodbye to the girl and the Pokémon named Popplio, the Ketchum brothers headed back to the beach shore, where they gave their life jackets back to the young woman that was caring for the Water Pokémon Jet-Ski.

"The famous Alola Water Pokémon Jet-Ski! So, what did you two think?" The woman asked as Ash grinned at the attraction. "Man... It was super fun! What did you think, big bro?" Ash said, before turning to Isamu, who smiled at his little brother's excited expression. "It's just as you said, Ash. It really was super fun." Isamu said, saying his true comment.

"Um! Umbreon!" "Pika! Pikachu!" Even Umbreon and Pikachu seemed to have enjoyed their time with the underwater jet-ski attraction. "Great! Come back again soon, you two!" The woman said as the two brothers nodded together, promising to do so. "Right! We will!" The Ketchum brothers said in unison, before they looked at each other and laughed.

"Thanks for the ride, you two. You both did great!" Isamu said, thanking the two Sharpedos as they smiled in thanks to the older brother.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Yay! It's the beach!" Seita cheered out loud as he ran to the ocean water for some fun. The little brother of Kaito had sky-blue swim trunks, since light colors were his favorite. As Seita ran to the ocean water, Shiho tried to follow, as she complained about Seita's rush to the water.

"Wait, Seita! Jeez... You could at least slow down for me!" Shiho cried, as she ran after her older brother. The little sister of Kaito had a turquoise one-piece swimsuit, as mixed colors were her favorite.

For Kaito, as he watched his two siblings run off, he began to stretch, with Buizel at his side, as the two began to stretch before they could go to the water. Kaito wore an orange swim trunks with light-blue stripes at the side, which made it look similar to a Buizel swim trunks. While the two were stretching together, Kaito noticed someone coming to them.

He turned his attention to see a black-red kitten looking Pokémon smiling at both him and Buizel. "Litten? Hey there, little guy. How are you?" Kaito said as he crouched down, stroking Litten's chin, causing the little Fire Type to purr happily as Buizel greeted the Fire Type with a smile, which Litten greeted back with a small mewl.

The Fire Type gave Kaito a lick on the cheek in affection before it yawned a little, as it laid down on the warm sand. Kaito smiled as he watched the Fire Type groom itself as he rubbed Buizel's head this time, much to his joy. "Well then... shall we join Shiho and Seita now?" Kaito asked, which Buizel nodded, confirming his answer. "Bui bui!" Buizel cried with a smile.

But, before the two could even take a step, they heard someone running towards them as they both turned to see who was coming! It wasn't just one person, but two! And there were two Pokémon running alongside with them! It was Ash and Isamu, along with Pikachu and Umbreon! The four of them looked like they were having a race together, as they all looked serious for victory.

"You won't beat me, Pikachu and Umbreon! That includes you, big bro!" Ash yelled as he tried to run faster. "That's what you think, little brother!" Isamu smirked as both he and Umbreon picked up speed, passing both Ash and Pikachu! Noticing this, the Electric Type picked up speed, as it was neck to neck with the older brother and his Dark Type partner!

"AHHHH!" Ash screamed as he tried to pick up speed, while shutting his eyes. In fact, he was running so fast that he didn't notice Kaito or Litten in his way! As the little brother ran, he stomped on Litten's tail, causing the Fire Type to scream in pain. By the time Ash heard Litten's cry, he smashed right into Kaito, knocking him and himself onto the sand!

"WHOA!" "GAH!" The two boys yelled out loud as they crashed into the sand, causing Isamu, Pikachu, and Umbreon to stop as they widened their eyes to see the crashing scene occur. "Ash!?" "Pika Pika!?" "Bui bui!?" "Umb!?" Isamu, Pikachu, Buizel, and Umbreon all gasped, as the dust cleared to show the two boys lying on the sand, with Ash lying on top of Kaito.

The Alola boy groaned as the Kanto trainer tried to get up as he realized on what he did as he quickly sat up, apologizing to both Kaito and Litten. "Ah! Sorry!" Ash gasped, only for his apology to come too late. Angry that his human brother was hurt, Buizel jumped and froze the little brother's head with an Ice Punch attack, much to his shock as he shook by the cold.

Litten followed Buizel as it blasted Ash out of the ice with Ember, only for some of the power to get in his face as Ash fell down, unconscious by the double attack! "Gah!? Oh man..." Ash groaned as he fell down, his face looking like it had a quick sunburn. Isamu blinked in surprise before he face palmed with a sigh, as Umbreon shook her head, sighing as well.

Kaito on the other hand, recovered enough to see that both Buizel and Litten had attacked Ash, as he shook his head, while struggling to stand up. "Hey... You okay?" Isamu asked as he held out a hand for Kaito to grab onto, which he did as the Alola boy stood up, with Isamu's help. "Ngh... Yeah... I guess..." Kaito said as he turned to see Ash twitching by the burn.

Pikachu ran over to see if his friend was alright as he flinched by the burn on Ash's face. Buizel folded his arms and turned away, while Litten walked off, annoyed with the little brother as Isamu helped his little brother up now, giving him enough time to recover from the double attack. "Ugh..." Ash groaned as Kaito frowned.

"Is he... going to be okay?" Kaito asked as Isamu sheepishly smiled. "Yes. He should be fine later on. Sorry about what happened just now." Isamu said, making his apology as the Alola boy shook his head with a smile. "No, no... it's fine. You two looked like you were having a blast racing each other." Kaito said, assuring to Isamu that he was fine.

The older brother nodded as he helped his little brother walk as the Ketchum brothers were soon out of sight, along with both of their Pokémon partners. As soon as they were gone, Buizel licked Kaito's cheek, showing his worry to his human brother. "Bu? Bu bui?" Buizel asked in concern, as Kaito smiled back in assurance.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Buizel. But thanks for asking." Kaito said, as he looked to see where the Ketchum brothers had disappeared to. He gave a sigh, before he stretched his arms again. "But that guy... he sure looked pretty energetic." Kaito said, talking about Ash as Buizel gave a small smile, knowing what his human brother meant by that.

 **To Ash and Isamu...**

"Hey, Mom! We're back!" Ash cried, as he and Isamu ran to reunite with Delia and Mr. Mime (Mimey). "Hope you two had fun out there!" Delia said with a giggle as Isamu nodded with a small smile on his face. "You could say that, Mom..." Isamu said as his little brother explained with full details about the underwater jet-ski activity.

"Sure did! We went diving with the Sharpedo and we both saw lots of Pokémon that we've never seen before!" Ash explained excitedly. As he talked, both Pikachu and Umbreon showed face expressions of the Pokémon that they've seen underwater, as Isamu added the part where they had a little accident with Kaito.

"After that, we were running until we had a bit of an accident with someone..." Isamu said, startling Delia as she widened her eyes in worry. "Oh my!? What happened?" Delia asked as Isamu explained. "The four of us were running in a race, when..." Isamu started as the little brother finished it off. "When I stepped on a Pokémon's tail, and I ended up crashing into someone..." Ash finished nervously.

"Oh dear! Is that person alright?" Delia asked in worry as Isamu sighed, before smiling calmly. "Yeah... He said he was okay. No other problems, I guess..." Isamu said, as his mother sighed in relief. The little brother nervously nodded in agreement as Pikachu and Umbreon felt nervous as well, despite the situation earlier being solved.

"Oh, thank goodness... I'm glad... Anyways, we have Mimey to thank for winning the tickets for our Alola vacation! Thank you very much, Mimey!" Delia said happily, as the Ketchum brothers smiled in agreement. They remembered on how they were lucky to have their Alola vacation... thanks to Mr. Mime winning the Pallet Town drawing prize.

It was how they got the tickets for the Alola region, and the reason why they were here in the first place. "I was even lucky that the Pokémon League even let me take a week off... They said that my Pokémon and I needed to take a long rest from all that battling we had to do..." Isamu said with a sigh as his mother smiled, agreeing with her eldest son's words.

"And they were right! We haven't been able to spend some time together as a family, with you being the Johto Champion." Delia said with a giggle, as Ash sadly smiled. "I kind of feel bad for the others right now... Minato... Hikaru... Takeru... and Yuki, too. With them being the Champions of their home regions, I don't think any of them could take a small break even right now." Ash sighed out loud.

"Pika Pika..." "Umbreon." The two starters understood what Ash meant as Delia smiled, before she got up, finishing her break with Mr. Mime. "So! Shall we change and get going?" Delia asked, confusing the little brother. "Where to, Mom?" Ash asked, letting his older brother to explain. "Where else? To Prof. Oak's cousin, remember? The Pokémon Egg request?" Isamu answered, catching Ash's attention.

"Right! I forgot!" Ash exclaimed, as he remembered on what they needed to do for the Professor.

 **Flashback**

 _Before their trip to Alola, the Ketchum family met up with Prof. Oak, as they explained their vacation plan to him, which made him happy as he needed the Ketchum family to do something for him. "Mm... Yes, this will work out just fine! I was worried on how I was going to get this to my cousin in the Alola region! Now, I'm not!" Prof. Oak said in relief._

 _He took out a small case, which was revealed to be a Pokemon Egg! At seeing the Egg, the Ketchum brothers widened their eyes at the Egg in amazement as their Pokémon were amazed to see the Egg, too. "Wow... An Egg! What kind of Pokémon is it?" Ash asked, leaving the Kanto Professor to smile at the question._

 _"You'll just have to wait for it to hatch to find out!" Prof. Oak said, as he handed the case to Isamu, who gently took it in his arms. "Oh man..." Ash said, his curiosity growing stronger. "Count on us! Well get it there!" said Delia, as she assured to Prof. Oak that everything would be fine with them._

 **Flashback End**

 **Meanwhile...**

After their fun at the beach, Kaito dropped his siblings back at home, allowing him to change back into his original clothes. For his usual attire, Kaito wore black shorts, a white t-shirt with a Pokeball sign on it, and a thin, blue vest. He even wore orange fingerless gloves, in case if he were to be coerced into a battle that he didn't want to be a part of.

Usually, at the Pokémon School, the teacher and the principal called him the 'Water Charmer', because for some reason... Whenever he meets a Water Type Pokémon around the Alola region, they immediately become friendly with him, with some taking time, and some immediately grow affectionate around him. Kaito found this strange, while everyone else found this amazing.

At hearing or seeing this, they believed that the Alola boy had some sort of special talent or ability to make a Water Type Pokémon be friendly to him that easily. Kaito denied this, however, as he believed it could be for another reason, as he didn't find that reason yet.

But for now, he had other things to do right now, like heading for the Pokémon School to meet up with his friends and classmates so that they could listen to their teacher's lectures and learn more about the Alola region and the Pokémon that lives here. Before going there, he wanted to pick some fresh fruits and berries for the Pokémon and the students at the school, so that they would all enjoy it later on today.

As he carefully looked at the fruits, he felt Buizel tugging on his shorts, catching his attention. "What is it, Buizel?" Kaito asked, as the Sea Weasel Pokémon pointed to what caught his attention. "Bui! Bu bu bui!" Buizel cried, as he pointed to an incoming Pokémon Taxi coming up. The Alola boy looked closely to see who was on the taxi, as he wished his eyes.

"Hey... It's the two brothers with their Pikachu and Umbreon!" Kaito said, causing the Sea Weasel Pokémon to sigh. The first time they had encountered the two brothers was not a pleasant time as it was bit of more like... an unexpected meeting.

The two watched as the two brothers got off with their mother and Mr. Mime, as Delia walked up to a market booth to see which fruit would be the best to take home, back to the Kanto region. "Mm... It's so hard to make a decision." Delia said as Isamu walked up to her left. Both he and Umbreon took notice of all the delicious looking fruits, as they also found it hard to choose.

"If this were like choosing a starter Pokémon for a new journey, then of course it would be a difficult decision to make..." Isamu said with a sigh as he picked up two fruits, unsure on which was the best. But for Ash, the little brother was more interested on seeing more of the Alola region, and to know more about the Pokémon living here!

"Wow..." Ash said, looking around. It was at the same time Kaito and Buizel approached the two, greeting the two once more. "Hey there." Kaito said, catching Ash's attention. The little brother turned to see the Alola boy greeting him as he knew who Kaito was. "Ah! You're... You're that guy that I bumped into earlier..." Ash said, remembering on how the small accident occurred.

"Ah ha ha... Sorry about what happened earlier. I guess, I kinda wasn't watching where I was going, huh." Ash said, apologizing to the Alola boy, similar to what his older brother did. "Pika Pikachu..." Pikachu said, making his apology as well. "No, no, it's fine. Your brother said the same thing to me, too. Really." Kaito said, as he assured to the two that it was fine now.

With the apology accepted and done, Ash smiled at the Alola boy, before making his introduction. "I'm Ash! And this is my partner, Pikachu! And the guy that you met is my older brother, Isamu! We came here from the Kanto region to make a visit to the Alola region!" Ash explained brightly. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said, making his introduction as well.

"Kanto, huh? No wonder... You two didn't look like you were from here. I'm Kaito. And this is my partner, Buizel." Kaito said with a smile, before he introduced himself and his Pokémon brother. "Bui Bui! Bui!" Buizel said, saying his words to both Ash and Pikachu. At the introduction, the little brother blinked, before he looked a bit closer to both Kaito and Buizel.

"Hold on... Now that I'm looking at you both closely... You kind of... look like a Buizel with those cheeks of yours." Ash said, giving off a nervous smile, causing the Alola boy to blink, before he sighed. "Thought you might say that. It's actually my birthmark. I was born having these parallel marks, making people often think that I was half-Buizel and half-human." Kaito said, remembering the day he was born.

"I get it... Heh heh... I think it's kinda cool, if you put it that way." Ash said, complimenting Kaito as the Alola boy smiled. "You think?" Kaito asked simply as Buizel and Pikachu smiled at their trainers getting along with each other. But just before one of them could talk again, something popped out near them, catching the little brother by surprise.

"Whoa!" Ash yelped as he looked to see what it was. It was a Pokémon, that looked some kind of bug with small pincers, enough to pinch someone's nose very hard. "It's a Pokémon! So cool! I wonder what its name is!" Ash said, taking a closer look at the Bug Type, as the Alola boy widened his eyes as he tried to warn his new friend about the danger of that Pokémon.

"Ash, keep away from it! That Pokémon is a Grubbin! Get too close to it and it'll..." Kaito started, as his warning came too late. Before he could even finish, Grubbin grew annoyed with the human boy getting too close to him as he used his pincers to pinch Ash's nose, causing the little brother to yelp in pain, causing him to jump up high.

"...It'll pinch your nose..." Kaito groaned as he face palmed, as the Bug Type finally released Ash's nose. It fell back underground, digging for an escape. But, the little brother glared at where it was going, as he felt annoyed for his nose being pinched. But at the same time, he felt determined to capture it at the same time to learn more about this Pokémon.

"Okay! Let's catch it, Pikachu!" Ash said, his determination growing large. "Pika!" said Pikachu as the two ran after Grubbin, much to both Kaito and Buizel's protest. "Ash, wait!" "Bui bui!" They cried out loud before they ran after the two, as they had forgotten about the fruits and berries they were going to buy for the School!

While the two boys and Pokémon ran after Grubbin, Delia sighed happily after smelling another one of the fresh Alolan fruits. "Mm... Ash, look!" Delia said as she turned to see her son, only fro her to discover that he was missing! Isamu also turned to see that his little brother went missing, as he sighed, before face palming.

"That Ash... he must've found something to distract himself with..." Isamu said, annoyed with his little brother's habit to run off without any warning.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Hey! Slow down!" Ash said, as he tried to catch up to Grubbin, who dug even faster to escape faster. He and Pikachu ran after Grubbin, who led them deep into the forest! Kaito and Buizel ran after the two, both wanting to prevent any kinds of disasters that could come to their way. "Ash, wait! Not so fast!" "Bui bui!" Both cried together as they tried to catch up to their new friends.

As the chase continued on, the two boys and their Pokémon didn't notice someone else joining with the chase as this figure zipped between trees to stay out of sight.

But for Ash, he was more focused on Grubbin as he dove to catch the Bug Type, only for the Bug Type to escape again and use Dig once more! Using the Ground Type move, it dug underground to make its complete escape. Running to the hole, the Kanto trainer tried to dig the hole to find Grubbin, frustrated that the Bug Type was getting away!

The Alola boy and Buizel managed to catch up by the time Ash started digging. "Now, where did that Pokémon go!?" Ash snapped as he kept digging, causing Kaito to sigh.

"Ash, you're not going to find it like that since it probably dug underground, far from your reach." Kaito said, sweat dropping at the hole that the Kanto trainer had built up. "Yeah, but still...!" Ash said as he tried to keep digging. But before Ash could continue on, something dropped on his head, catching his attention as he looked up!

The Alola boy blinked, before he noticed a Sitrus Berry rolling on the ground, as he concluded that that must've been the thing to fall on the Kanto trainer's head. Before he could react however, something fell on his head, too! The Alola boy gave a small yelp as he caught the object that bounced off of his head.

It was another Sitrus Berry as the Alola boy looked up. There seemed to be nothing above them, which left both him and Ash confused. They looked around as the Kanto trainer stood up, finally recognizing the place they were in. "Huh? Where are we?" Ash asked, looking around. As he asked, both Buizel and Pikachu began to eat the Sitrus Berries that fell, as they enjoyed the taste of it.

"I don't know... Looks like we were running without knowing where this is." Kaito said as he carefully looked around. The Kanto trainer sweat dropped a little, before he sighed. "Looks like it... Man... That's too bad." Ash said as he remembered on what he needed to do. Recalling of why he was here in the first place, the Kanto trainer remembered the reason why he was out in the first place.

"Oh well... Where are we supposed to take that Egg again?" Ash asked, catching the Alola boy's attention. "A Pokémon Egg? Where is it?" Kaito asked as Ash smiled. "Oh! My mom has it with her, along with my older brother! I think they should be..." Ash started as he was interrupted by a long moaning in the forest.

Both boys remained stiff as they slowly looked around to see if someone was around. Buizel frowned at this as he felt a bit frightened at this moaning. Pikachu remained curious, while Kaito felt cautious. Ash on the other hand, knew what it could possibly be. "A Pokémon!" Ash said, as his prediction was correct.

Out of the rustling bushes, a big, pink and sweet looking Pokémon appeared, yawning from the small nap it took. "Oh wow!" Ash said, pointing at the Pokémon excitedly, as Kaito blinked in surprise. "It's a Bewear..." Kaito said, sweat dropping from his forehead. Buizel felt nervous as both he and his human brother knew what a Bewear could really do, despite of it looking either sweet or cute.

But the Kanto trainer and his Electric Type didn't know this as they walked up to the waving Bewear. "Ha ha! It's waving! You sure are cute!" Ash laughed as he walked closer to it. But at that moment, Bewear's expression looked dark as it let out a loud screech, startling the two boys and their starter Pokémon.

Before any of them could move, the evolved Normal-Fighting Type smashed a tree down, leaving the Kanto trainer and Pikachu stiff and shocked at the same time! But for Kaito, he knew what he had to do. "Wha... Now what?!" Ash gulped as Bewear smashed more trees, like it was going berserk! It then screamed out loud, like it was either upset or angry!

"Now is the time... TO RUN!" Kaito yelled as he pulled Ash away, before he ran off, causing the Kanto trainer to run as well! Pikachu and Buizel followed as they ran alongside with their trainers, both shocked and scared at the same time Bewear screamed as the chase was on! "AHHHH! MOVE IT!" Ash screamed as he ran as fast as he could.

The two boys ran with all their might to escape the screaming Pokémon, as Bewear smashed more of the trees to get them out of its way! They kept running until they all realized that Bewear had stopped chasing after them. Before they had stopped, the Alola boy had noticed a shadowy figure passing through a tree, fast enough to prevent Kaito from knowing who the figure was.

"What...?" Kaito started as Ash panted, exhausted with all the running he had to do. "Huff... Huff... What's up with that?" Ash asked as the Alola boy explained. "Bewear might look friendly, but it's actually cautious and extremely dangerous, like the part where you saw it going berserk..." Kaito said, as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Oh..." That left the Kanto trainer to understand as he nervously chuckled a little, before he saw something flying up! He looked up, to see someone riding on a Charizard! "What's that...? A Charizard? Must be an Air Ride Pokémon! That's awesome!" Ash said, as another excited feeling came up to him, causing the Alola boy to sigh.

 _"What's with the sudden determination? It's like he completely forgotten on what just happened earlier, despite of it being a life risk situation... I guess this is what it means to be... ignorant of the past."_ Kaito thought with a groan as he opened his eyes to see Ash already running after the Charizard with Pikachu!

"HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE US HERE! WAIT UP!" Kaito snapped out loud as he ran after the two once more, with Buizel at his side again. "Bui bui..." The Sea Weasel Pokémon sighed, as he understood his human brother's possible thoughts and annoyance to the Kanto trainer and his Electric Type partner.

As the boys ran to follow the Charizard, they stopped to see a large area of some sort, which seemed to be either a large school! There were trainers and students chatting around, while having fun with their Pokémon! There seemed to be lots of them as the sight of it left the two Kanto residents excited, as Kaito walked up besides them.

"You like it? This is my school: the Pokémon School!" Kaito explained, catching the Kanto trainer by surprise. "Huh?! You mean... this is the place!?" Ash exclaimed as he looked at the buildings of the school. He then turned his attention to see a girl with a white hat, standing with three Alolan Pokémon, one of them being a Popplio.

Excited at seeing the new Pokémon, Ash climbed over the school fence so he could meet the new Pokémon. "Whoa! So many Pokémon!" Ash exclaimed as he tried to run to them, until both Kaito and the girl tried to stop him from moving. "No! Look out!" "Ash, move out of the way!" The two cried out together, startling the Kanto trainer as he felt rumbling close by!

He turned to his left to see a trio of Tauros charging to his way! Three people were riding on them, as it looked like they were having a race! Gritting his teeth in a bit of annoyance, Kaito jumped over the fence and attempted to push his new friend out of the way. "Argh! Don't just stand there, Ash! Move!" Kaito said as he tried to push the shocked Ash away.

But it was futile as the Tauros were already in front of the two boys! They trampled on both Ash and Kaito, causing them both to yell in pain. "WAAAAHHH!" "AAAARRRRRGHHH!" Their screams shocked the three riders and the girl as the green haired girl pulled Tauros back to stop the race. "Stop! Stop it, Tauros! Come on!" The green haired girl shrieked in surprise.

Pikachu and Buizel ran to their beaten trainers as they were worried for their condition. "Pika Pi!?" "Bui!? Bu bui!?" The two cried out in concern as the girl ran over to them in worry as well. "Ah! Are you two alright!?" The girl asked as Ash groaned, before getting up, as the Alola boy did the same, before dusting himself off.

"Uh... Uh, yeah! Actually, I'm good at dealing with Tauros! You see, I've caught some!" Ash explained with a grin as the Alola boy twitched his eyes. "You're lucky then, since this isn't new to you... It's new to me, though... Ngh..." Kaito said, as he groaned in pain. "Bui bui" Buizel said as he tried to comfort his human brother, catching the girl's surprise.

"Kaito? Is that you?" The girl asked as the Alola boy looked at the girl with the hat. "Eh? Oh... Ha ha... Hey, Lillie. Bet you're surprised to see me like this." Kaito said as he dusted his hair off, causing Lillie to smile. "You really did surprise me there... I never thought you would get hurt in something like this..." Lillie said, until she felt something touching her!

She shrieked as it turned out to be a Tauros touching her as she got behind Ash's back, surprising Ash. Then, when she noticed Pikachu besides her, she shrieked again, stumbling back as the Kanto trainer frowned, suspicious at her strange behavior.

"Hey... You're kind of acting like you're scared of Pokémon." Ash said, as Kaito smirked at his confusion. "That's because she is, Ash. This is Lillie, one of my classmates and the most intelligent student in my class. She likes Pokémon, but she's kind of scared of them for some reason." Kaito said, as Lillie glared at the Alola boy, as she pouted at his claim.

"I am not scared! I love Pokémon... at least, from a research point of view." Lillie said as the three riders came back, meeting up with the three. "I'm sorry! You came out of the forest so quickly like that... I couldn't stop!" The green-haired girl said nervously, as she said her apology, which the Alola boy frowned at.

"Mallow... You were a few feet away when you could've told Tauros to stop, which you didn't..." Kaito said annoyingly, causing the green-haired girl named Mallow to smile nervously at her classmate. "I'm sorry... No need to get so angry about it, Kai." Mallow said, startling Ash as he gave a glance to the annoyed Alola boy as he asked.

"Kai?" Ash repeated in confusion, leaving Kaito to sigh. "My nickname... That's what she and the others gave me." Kaito said bitterly as the chubby one smirked. "Hey, Kaito! I see that you showed your new friend that Lillie can't even touch Pokémon!" The chubby boy said teasingly, as Lillie pouted at his teasing, before she denied it once more.

"I can touch them! Theoretically, that is! If I really, really wanted to... I'd just choose not to!" Lillie said annoyingly as Kaito sighed, before shrugging his shoulders. "Whatever you say, Lillie. And Sophocles, I didn't show him anything, okay?" Kaito said, as the chubby boy, named Sophocles smirked, before giving a small nod to him.

"Whatever you say, Kaito!" Sophocles said as he led the Tauros away. "Don't worry! Don't get all frustrated and one day, you'll be able to... If you want." Mallow said, comforting the shy girl as the blue-haired girl agreed this time. "That's right!" The girl said as Ash blinked in surprise. He pointed at the girl, recognizing her from the beach!

"Ah! You! I saw you at the ocean fishing!" Ash said, causing the girl to remember. "For Bruxish!" The girl said, as Kaito smiled. "I see that you met Lan-Lan, huh, Ash?" Kaito said, leaving the blue-haired girl to pout at her friend. "Kai! Please don't call me that! You know that it's Lana." Lana said, as she gave a small blush to the nickname Kaito had given her.

"Sorry, sorry..." said Kaito as he made his apology. "You know this guy?" Mallow asked Lana, as the Kanto trainer explained. "I'm Ash Ketchum! I came from Pallet Town in the Kanto region! And this is my good buddy Pikachu! Nice to meet you!" Ash explained, as he gave a grin at his introduction. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu said as the Kanto trainer turned to see the School around him.

"So... This place... is this really the Pokémon School?" Ash asked, looking around as Mallow smiled, before making her answer. "That's right!" Mallow said as the Kanto trainer widened his eyes, amazed at this. "I've heard of the Pokémon School! Wow... Som this is it!" Ash exclaimed as the green-haired girl smiled, believing that she knew what Ash wanted.

"I guess you must've gotten lost!" Mallow said with a chuckle as the Kanto trainer let out a nervous laugh. "I'll show you around! You coming, Kai?" Mallow said, annoying the Alola boy as he sighed. "Sure..." Kaito said as he and Mallow led Ash to the school inside. As the green-haired girl dragged Ash inside, the Pokémon sitting on her shoulder let out a sweet aroma!

The aroma made Pikachu and Buizel both feel relaxed as they sighed happily in content. "Come on! This way!" Mallow said, as the Kanto trainer showed his displeasure of being dragged around. "Hey... You don't have to pull so hard!" Ash said, which Mallow ignored as the small tour of the school began for Ash.

Once they were inside, the Kanto trainer was immediately amazed of what he was seeing. He ran around, taking a close look at the Pokémon skeletons. "What's that!? So cool! Awesome!" Ash laughed as he ran around, excited to be in such a great place as Kaito smiled. "Energetic and determined, huh?..." Kaito said, as he noticed Ash's excitement around the Pokémon School.

The Kanto trainer then ran to the window as he noticed two boys playing a ball game with a Primeape and Machamp as all four of them showed teamwork to each other, leaving both Ash and Pikachu even more amazed as they had sparkles in their eyes. "This is great! Where am I again?" Ash asked dreamily, as Mallow giggled at his question.

Kaito sweat dropped, seeing how excited Ash was, as he changed his mind about his determination. "He's on cloud nine, huh..." muttered the Alola boy. "Bui..." Buizel said as he said the same about Pikachu. "Didn't Kaito tell you? It's the Pokémon School! It's a place where Pokémon and students all study together!" Mallow explained with a giggle.

The Alola boy shook his head as he regained his smile, as the three trainers walked up to a door, which seemed to be the prinicpal's door as Mallow knocked on it to call someone. "Principal, sir? I brought a new student!" Mallow called, shocking both Kaito and Ash as the Kanto trainer tried to correct Mallow that he was just a newcomer to the Alola region.

"A new student!? N-no no no no!" Ash yelped, as he flailed his arms desperately to stop her. But before Mallow could react, the door opened, revealing Isamu coming out with Delia and Mr. Mime! "Ash! You finally made it!" Delia said happily as she felt happy to see her youngest son again. "About time, little bro." Isamu said with a small smile on his face.

"Big bro!? And Mom, too!" Ash gasped as his family stepped out to the hallway, greeting their youngest family member. Kaito blinked, recognizing the boy that he met before at the beach. Isamu recognized him too, as he smiled at the Alola boy. Before the Alola boy could speak up, the principal came out, greeting the Kanto trainer.

"Alola, Ash! Welcome to the Pokémon School! Ho Solrock and roll!" The principal said, as he made a Lunatone face expression. The little brother widened his eyes in surprise as he believed this man to be the Kanto Professor. "Professor Oak!? What are you doing here!?" Ash yelped in surprise, only to make the principal laugh at his shock.

"Ha ha ha! People tell me we look alike! I guess that's why you recognize me! The name's Samson Oak!" Principal Oak said with a grin, as Kaito sighed. "He's the principal of the Pokémon School, and the cousin of Professor Oak of the Kanto region, if you recall, Ash." Isamu said, making his younger brother finally understand.

"Hm hm! Nice to meet you!" Principal Oak laughed as he made a Trapinch expression, while using his hands to make a Trapinch mouth, causing both Ash and Kaito to sweat drop at the principal's actions. "Uh huh... Nice to meet you, too..." Ash said nervously, while the Alola boy sighed.

"This won't be the only time you see Principal Oak doing this, Ash..." Kaito said, folding his arms. "Bui bui. Bui." Buizel agreed, as he folded his arms, too.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Punch, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 2: VS Team Skull! The Z-Move of Alola!**

 **Chapter 3: Ash's Challenge! The School Surprise!**

 **Chapter 4: Tapu Koko's Interest! Destined Friends!**

 **Chapter 5: The Rotom Pokédex Who Speaks!?**

 **Chapter 6: Mimikyu VS Pikachu! Fake VS Real!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Kaito: How does it feel Ash, to meet my friends and to be in this school?

Ash: I'm so excited, of course! The Pokémon School looks so amazing!

Kaito: Mm hm... Looks to me like you're an energetic person and a Trainer at the same time!

Skull Grunt: Hey! You've got some nerve, blocking our way, you little brat!

Kiawe: You're going to be sorry you ever messed with me and my Pokémon...

Ash: You're all cowards! Ganging up against one person isn't fair in a Pokémon battle!


	2. VS Team Skull! The Z-Move of Alola!

**Chapter 2: VS Team Skull! The Z-Move of Alola!**

Last time on "Pokémon Alola Journey", a new hero this time in the Alola region named Kaito Shirogane, awoke from his bed, due to the rough start he had with his younger siblings, as they wanted to go to the beach with their eldest brother. Finally admitting defeat to Seita and Shiho, the three prepared to head for the beach, along with Kaito's partner and Pokémon brother: Buizel.

Meanwhile, the Ketchum brothers were enjoying their time in the Alola region, as they were doing the Underwater Pokémon Jet-Ski activity with the Sharpedos. They had a small accidental meeting with Kaito as Ash bumped into him and a Litten that the Alola boy had befriended. With the issue cleared out, the brothers met up with Kaito again, as Ash began to bond with the Alola boy.

Distracted by a wild Grubbin, the Kanto trainer and the Alola boy chased the Bug Type into the forest until they were chased by a wild Bewear, leading them to the Pokémon School, where Ash met up with Kaito's classmates and friends: Sophocles, Mallow, Lana, and Lillie. Believing Ash to be a new transfer student, Mallow led him and Kaito to see Principal Samson Oak, the cousin of Prof. Oak.

* * *

"Hm hm! Nice to meet you!" Principal Oak laughed as he made a Trapinch expression, while using his hands to make a Trapinch mouth, causing both Ash and Kaito to sweat drop at the principal's actions. "Uh huh... Nice to meet you, too..." Ash said nervously, while the Alola boy sighed.

"This won't be the only time you see Principal Oak doing this, Ash..." Kaito said, folding his arms. "Bui bui. Bui." Buizel agreed, as he folded his arms, too. "That's right... You see, he always makes jokes, having fun with Pokémon names!" Mallow explained nervously as the principal turned to the three trainers with a big smile on his face.

"We all need a little fun! A little dose of levity and laughter is what my RANTITAR!" Principal Oak said as he made a Tyranitar face expression now, leaving Kaito, Ash, and Mallow all sweat dropping at his Tyranitar face attempt. Isamu nervously smiled before he shook his head as he turned to both Kaito and his little brother.

"So, I take it you two met each other... What happened back there? You suddenly disappeared when we were coming here." Isamu asked, as Ash nervously smiled, upon seeing his brother's serious face. "Uh ha ha ha... It's kind of a long story..." Ash said nervously. "Pika Pikachu..." Pikachu agreed as the little brother sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

 **Later...**

Everyone was in the prinicpal's room, where Ash explained all the details of what happened to him when he and Kaito chased after the Grubbin, following when they ran away from a Bewear. The story came to a conclusion where a Ash mentioned a person riding on a Charizard, causing the two to run all the way here and from the forest.

While they were talking, Mr. Mime and Umbreon were having a bit of fun with Pikachu, Buizel, and Bounsweet. "And after Kaito and I chased after Charizard, we kind of just wound up here!" Ash explained, leaving Mallow to come to the real conclusion. "So, that means... You're not a new student here after all!" Mallow said, leaving Ash to nervously laugh in agreement.

"I guess I... never really got the chance to explain." Ash explained, leaving Mallow to shake her head and accept the blame for her premature conclusion. "It's my fault... I'm in such a hurry all the time, I can miss things!" Mallow said as Kaito let out a small chuckle at his friend's embarrassment.

"That's Mallow for you. Always jumping into sudden conclusions without even thinking about it first." Kaito said teasingly, leaving the green-haired girl to pout at the Water Charmer. "Oh, you be quiet, you...!" Mallow said annoyingly, as Isamu just smiled at the two teasing each other. "How long have you two known each other?" Isamu asked, allowing Kaito to explain.

"Two years ago, to be exact... I was just a transfer student here, meeting up with Mallow and the others. That was also the same time when I met Buizel, my best friend and partner! Isn't that right, Bui?" Kaito explained, as he turned the question to his Sea Weasel Pokémon. "Bui bu Bui!" Buizel said happily, confirming his human brother's fact to be true.

"Hey, Samuel! It's me! I've got your Egg safe and sound!" Principal Oak called, as he contacted his cousin from the Kanto region. With the communication clear, Professor Oak's face appeared on the plasma screen! "Excellent, Samson! That's what I like to hear! Thanks to you, Delia!" Prof. Oak said, as he thanked the Ketchum brothers' mother.

"It's my greatest pleasure!" Delia said, giving a small bow to the Kanto Professor. As she did so, an idea suddenly popped into Mallow's head as she made her request to the school principal. "Say... Principal Oak, sir? May Kaito and I show Ash around the campus?" Mallow asked, catching Kaito by surprise, as Ash on the other hand, grew excited.

"Of course! Porygon! Run Away!" Principal Oak said as he showed his Porygon expression, causing the Alola boy to sweat drop again. "Ugh... This never gets old." Kaito groaned, as Buizel groaned as well, showing his understanding to his human brother.

With the decision settled, the green-haired girl got up, facing both Ash and Kaito. "So! Ready to go, Ash?" Mallow asked, which was immediately answered. "YEAH!" Ash exclaimed. As he stood up and began to leave, he turned to Isamu, who seemed calm and quiet. "Hey bro! Do you want to see the Pokémon School with us?" Ash asked eagerly.

The older Ketchum brother blinked before he smiled, shaking his head. "No thanks... I already got a little tour with Mom earlier. You can go on ahead." Isamu explained, causing the little brother to pout at his older brother. "Aw..." pouted Ash as he was pulled away by Kaito, who followed Mallow out of the prinicpal's office.

As soon as they left the office, the Alola boy stood next to Ash as they walked, as he asked a question to the Kanto trainer. "Is your brother always like that?" Kaito asked, as the Kanto trainer shook his head in denial. "No... He used to be energetic, but serious at the same time. That kind of ended after our journey together..." Ash explained.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu said, as he remembered on how Isamu and Umbreon changed during their travels in the Hoenn region. By the time they had reunited with Isamu there, the older Ketchum brother had started to change a little as the time went by. Eventually, the older brother soon became a serious Johto Champion, who took Pokémon training and battling seriously.

"But... There were a few times when he supported me when I was on my journey with my friends and all my other Pokémon!" Ash explained, as this interested the Alola boy. "Wow... He must be a pretty nice brother for you to have." Kaito sighed, showing a hint of jealousy, as the Kanto trainer nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he is... He can be cold and hard sometimes, but deep down... He's really nice and supportive at the same time!" Ash explained with a smile. "Pika Pika." Pikachu replied, as he agreed with Ash's words. The Alola boy smiled, feeling happy for his new friend as Mallow stopped by at a classroom!

"Now, this is our classroom!" Mallow explained as she presented the room to the Kanto trainer, who was immediately in awe to see such an open classroom. "Whoa... Wow!" Ash said as he ran around, before he reached the outside of the classroom. The cool breeze blew onto his and Pikachu's face as the two relaxed with the soft breeze coming to them.

"This is so nice!" "Pika!" Ash said, with Pikachu agreeing. "That's not all that's nice. Remember the field? That's where we ran into Tauros." Kaito explained, recalling on how he and Ash were trampled accidentally by Mallow and the others. "Right! There's also a lake, and the campus is huge, and we learn all sorts of amazing things!" Mallow explained brightly.

This left the Kanto trainer even excited to see more as another person came in, greeting the three trainers. "Hi! A big Alola to you all!" A man said, walking in. He looked like a professor, but in a more relaxed and intelligent way. "Hey, Prof. Kukui. Alola to you, too!" Kaito said, giving a small bow to the Alola Professor.

"Professor?" Ash repeated in surprise, causing Mallow to explain. "Yeah! He's a teacher here!" Mallow explained before she turned to her teacher. "Professor? Kaito and I'd like you to meet Ash!" Mallow said as she introduced the Kanto trainer to her teacher. The Alola Professor let out a small chuckle before he gave a nod to one of his student.

"Prinicpal Oak just filled me in! Hi, Ash! Pikachu! The Pokémon School is a wonderful place! I hope you enjoy your visit here!" Prof. Kukui assured to Ash, who nodded in response. "Thank you!" "Pika!" The two thanked together as they felt happy to meet the Alola Professor.

The Alola boy smiled at Ash's enthusiasm, only for his smile to drop as he heard a familiar roar coming from near the school entrance! Everyone in the classroom turned to see a boy confronting three suspicious looking people with a Charizard at his side! Noticing the suspicious people, Ash frowned at seeing them.

"Who are they?" Ash asked, as Kaito scoffed in annoyance. "Ugh... Team Skull... Not them again." Kaito groaned as he ran out of the classroom, with Buizel at his side. "Wait! Kaito!" Mallow said as she ran after the Alola boy. "Hey! Hold up, you guys!" "Pika!" Ash and Pikachu cried together as they ran after their two new friends out of the school.

Prof. Kukui frowned at the scene ahead as he knew that this wasn't good. "Oh boy..." said the Professor as he ran outside to confront the scene.

 **Meanwhile, at the entrance of the Pokémon School...**

The boy and his Charizard glared at the three suspicious people, as they stepped off of their motorcycles to confront the boy. "Stopping our bikes the way you did was not the smartest of moves." The first grunt said in annoyance. "Yeah! Just like what my bro said!" The second grunt agreed, showing the same annoyance as the first.

"Team Skull doesn't like anyone getting in our way!" The first grunt said, giving the reminder to the boy, which the third grunt agreed on. "You've got that right!" The female grunt said with small laughter. The boy sharpened his glare as he remained unfazed by the small threats that the grunts were giving off.

"I don't remember blocking the road. The only people I see getting in the way are you." The boy said, amusing the first grunt as he began to taunt the boy even more. "Well! Listen to the big talker!" The first grunt said in amusement as the argument went on. "Ha! I dare you to say that again!" The second grunt said, making his taunt as well.

While the grunts were arguing with the boy, Lana, Sophocles, and Lillie watched with Popplio and Togedemaru as their friend was confronting their enemies. By that time, Kaito, Ash, and Mallow had arrived in time to see the scene. "Who are those guys!?" Ash said, not liking them already.

"Like I said, they're Team Skull... Troublemakers of the Alola region." Kaito said bitterly, as he gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Bui..." hissed the Sea Weasel Pokémon. "Yeah. They're always bullying us into a Pokémon battle! Not nice!" Mallow said, showing her upset about the evil organization in Alola.

By the time she had said that, Prof. Kukui arrived in time to see the grunts challenging one of his students to an unfair battle. "IF... you can beat us in a Pokémon battle, MAYBE we'll let you walk away." The first grunt said, as the second one made another deal. "Yeah! But if we beat you, then that Charizard of yours will belong to us!" The second grunt said in a tauntingly way.

At that part, the boy's face darkened before he raised it up to face his enemies in a battle. "You'll be sorry..." the boy said, which unfazed the grunts as they took out their Pokéballs! "Ha! We'll see about that! Come on out, Salandit!" The first grunt cried as he summoned his three Alola Pokémon out for battle.

"Yungoos!" "Zubat!" The two other grunts called their three Pokémon out, all calling them out for battle. As they were summoned, the nine Pokémon prepared to fight as they hissed and glared at their enemy, which seemed to be only one. "Now, tell your Charizard to fight!" The first grunt demanded, much to the boy's annoyance.

Just as he was about to send one of his Pokémon out, that was when Kaito and Ash ran up, confronting the Team Skull grunts. "Hold it right there!" "Stop it!" The two cried out as they faced the grunts. The three all blinked to see new opponent's running up as both Kaito and Ash glared at them, both annoyed by their antics and unfair battling styles.

At seeing the two confront them, Lana, Mallow, Lillie, Sophocles, and Prof. Kukui all gasped in surprise as Mallow and Lana called out to the two in worry. "Ash!?" "Wait, Kaito!" The girls cried out as the second grunt sneered at the two. "Who do you two think you are!?" The second grunt demanded annoyingly, as Kaito sharpened his glare.

"This has gone far enough, you imbeciles. Three against one is rough, but nine against one!? That's going way too far!" Kaito said, as Ash aided his words. "That's right! You're all cowards! Ganging up against just one opponent!?" Ash snapped, as the first grunt scoffed at the two.

"Ha! And what are you two going to do about it?" The first grunt asked, which was immediately answered. "I'll fight, too!" "I'll be a part of this battle!" The boys shouted out together as they got ready to fight. "Are you ready!? Um... And you are...?" Ash started to ask, until he realized that he was teaming up with someone he didn't know.

"Kiawe... But I don't need any help. Especially yours, Kaito." Kiawe said, as he turned to his classmate. The Alola boy raised his eyebrows before he shook his head. "That attitude of yours haven't changed, hasn't it, Kiawe?" Kaito said, teasing his rival and friend. The dark skin boy smirked at the Alola boy as the two got ready to fight.

"Those guys are really dangerous, Ash! Kaito!" Mallow said in worry, as the Alola boy sighed. "Relax, Mallow. I've dealt with these kinds of people before. It won't be that hard." Kaito said in assurance. "Bui bui!" Buizel said confidently as he got into a fighting pose, much to the grunts' annoyance. "Won't be that hard!? Why, you little..." The second grunt snapped angrily.

"Pikachu! Ready? I choose you!" Ash said as he sent out his partner for battle. The Electric Type stood next to Buizel, also ready to fight. At seeing the Kanto trainer's determination, the Alola Professor widened his eyes before he stroked his chin, feeling interested with the Kanto trainer. "Oh my..." Prof. Kukui said in amusement.

"Don't hurt yourselves, you two." Kiawe said, warning his comrades, as Kaito glanced back. "Speak for yourself. Like I said, I've dealt with these people before. Nothing to worry about." Kaito said confidently, causing Kiawe to raise his eyebrows as he took out a Pokéball for battle. He closed his eyes for a moment before he sent out his battling partner.

"Now! Turtonator! Come on out!" Kiawe called as he summoned a giant Pokémon that had piercing spikes on its back. It looked like an unfriendly fire dragon, while sturdy as a boulder at the same time! At the sight of Turtonator, the Kanto trainer was amazed to see such a Pokémon. "Wow! Totally awesome! So that's a Turtonator, huh?" Ash asked in amazement.

"A Fire and Dragon Type. A strong and trusty friend. A wise one." Kiawe explained as the battle began.

 **Team Skull Grunts: Yungoos, Zubat, Salandit (x3) VS  Kaito, Ash, Kiawe: Buizel, Pikachu, Turtonator**

"Alright, Salandit! Show 'em your strength with Venoshock!" The first grunt cried out loud. "Yungoos! Use Bite!" "Zubat! Leech Life!" The second and third grunt cried out loud.

"Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" "Buizel, counter them with Aqua Jet!" Ash and Kaito shouted out their commands, causing their partners to evade the Venoshock attacks! While not taking damage from the enemies' attacks, the Quick Attack and Aqua Jet together bashed the three Salandits away! Kiawe widened his eyes at the speed of the two together.

"Both of them are fast!" Kiawe commented in surprise as he noticed six more enemies coming to his way this time! The three Zubats and the three Yungoos struck at Turtonator, who only turned around, letting its enemies bite its spiky back. As the attacks made contact, the spikes on the Fire-Dragon Type's back suddenly exploded!

It blasted the three Zubats and Yungoos away, knocking them all on the ground, much to the grunts' shock and disbelief. Ash was shocked too as he never seen an attack or ability like that. "Ah! What happened!?" Ash gasped as Kaito smiled. "That's one of Turtonator's Traps." Kaito said, leaving the Kanto trainer confused. "Traps?" Ash repeated in confusion.

"Right. If something touches the spine on Turtonator's shell, they'll blow up." Kiawe explained, leaving the Kanto trainer even more amazed as his eyes sparkled in amazement. "Wow...!" It was all Ash could say as the first grunt used this chance to counterattack with his three Fire-Poison Types!

"Quick, Salandit! Use Flame Burst!" The first grunt yelled desperately, calling for another attack. At that point, one of the Salandits launched small rings of fire towards Pikachu and Buizel, causing the boys to counter the attacks. "Stop it with Ice Punch, Buizel!" "Pikachu! Dodge it and use Thunderbolt!"

At the orders, the three Flame Bursts were blocked by Buizel's Ice Punch, as the cold temperature of the attack negated the flames. As for Pikachu, the Electric Type dodged the other Fire Type attacks and launched an Electric Type attack at the Salandits! The move shocked them all, knocking the three down for a moment.

"That's power..." Kaito said, impressed with the electrifying power. The other classmates seemed amazed as they all cheered for Ash, Kaito, and Kiawe for the win. "Yeah! Way to go!" Ash said, as he felt more determined to win.

What he and Kaito didn't notice was that a pair of eyes were staring at him and the Alola boy, as if the figure was interested in the two. Other than that, the battle wasn't over as none of the grunts' Pokémon were going down that easily. But with the huge amount of damage they all took, it wouldn't be long before victory came for Kaito and his two comrades.

It was then the time as Kiawe stepped up, preparing to make one last move. "I'll finish this." Kiawe said, catching the Kanto trainer off guard. Before he could question Kiawe, Kaito placed a hand on his shoulder, telling him to back up. "Brace yourself. Because this is going to be very hot." Kaito said, confusing Ash once again.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked. Before the Alola boy could answer, Kiawe's ring on his left wrist began to glow, showing a Type symbol as he made several poses, while calling for Turtonator's attention. "Alright! Turtonator, let's go!" Kiawe called, as the Fire-Dragon Type nodded in agreement, as it was ready to make one last attack.

Ash gasped to see this as the Team Skull grunts widened their eyes in shock. "Oh no!" The first grunt gasped. "Uh oh!" "Could it be THE move!?" The other two grunts panicked as Kiawe made some words to chant as the 'move' process went on.

 ** _"The scenic! All my might! Of body! And spirit! With the great mountain of Akala! Become a raging fire and burn! INFERNO OVERDRIVE!"_** Kiawe yelled as he and Turtonator were in complete sync, as they made poses to show how strong their bond was. With the power and the spirit together, the Fire-Deagon Type created a giant burning fireball!

It blasted the fireball at the nine Team Skull Pokémon, creating a huge explosion in the process! Ash watched in awe as the smoke cleared to show all of Team Skull's Pokémon knocked out! Panicking for their loss, the grunts returned their Pokémon, annoyed and afraid at the same time. "Argh! This can't be happening...!" The first grunt panicked as the others panicked as well.

 **Winner: Ash, Kaito, and Kiawe**

"What's the holdup here!?" A female, demanding voice said angrily, catching the grunts off guard as they slowly turned to see another member walking towards them. This one looked different as she looked a bit higher ranked than the three themselves. She looked like an insane woman, but a tough-looking one at the same time!

"H-Hey! It's Big Sis Plumeria!" The second grunt said in surprise. At hearing this, Ash, Kaito, and Kiawe all widened their eyes. "Big Sis...?" Ash repeated in confusion. "I guess that means she's the leader of those guys." Kaito said, gritting his teeth. "Pika..." "Bui..." Both Pikachu and Buizel all glared at the newcomer as Plumeria narrowed her eyes.

"You're close, kid, but not quite. My name is Plumeria. I'm the Admin of Team Skull." Plumeria explained, catching the Kanto trainer and the Alola boy by surprise. "The Admin!?" Ash exclaimed in shock as Kiawe scoffed, narrowing his eyes. "Then that means... you're a higher ranked member than the ones we've defeated." Kiawe said angrily.

"Correct you are! And I can see you defeated these dummies here..." Plumeria said as she gave a small glare to her defeated comrades. "W-We're sorry, Big Sis Plumeria!" The third grunt said, as she bowed to the Admin. Plumeria said nothing as she turned her face back to the trainers that defeated her comrades.

"From the way you defeated the three here, you three have realized what idiots all these guys are, right?" Plumeria asked, as the Alola boy stepped up. "And so what would you say if we did realize that?" Kaito asked, as he sounded like a challenge was about to come to him. At his question, Plumeria smirked insanely, before making her words.

"Then I would say, 'Don't you think some dummies are cute in their dumbness'?" Plumeria said, as Ash frowned at the way she's talking. "That's cruel... Saying such things about your comrades..." Ash said silently. "Pika..." Pikachu agreed as the Admin continued on with her words.

"You should know what I mean by saying that, right? You picking on my cute, dumb brothers and sisters is really annoying!" Plumeria said as she took out two Pokéballs, preparing for battle.

"So! I say that one of you should come here and pay the price for doing such annoying things! If I win, then you are to never mess with my dummies again! But should I lose, we'll forget everything that's happened here!" Plumeria demanded as she grew her two Pokéballs in the air, summoning a Golbat and another Salandit!

But this Salandit seemed stronger than the first grunt's, as it looked more experienced and bigger than the three Kaito and his two comrades have faced. "A double battle, huh?" Kiawe said as he started to take a step, only for someone else to pitch in! "I'll be the one to take this battle, if you don't mind." Isamu said coldly.

At hearing his older brother's voice, Ash turned to see his brother glaring coldly at the Team Skull grunts and Plumeria, who narrowed her eyes at the Johto Champion. "Brother!?" Ash said in surprise, which caught Plumeria's attention. "And who are you, kid?" Plumeria asked as Isamu stepped up in front of Ash, Kaito, and Kiawe.

"I'm someone that you don't want to mess with. Someone that's going to send you and your comrades packing." Isamu said coldly. Ash frowned at his older brother's tone as Kiawe narrowed his eyes. Kaito on the other hand, felt something was pressuring him as Plumeria smirked in amusement. "Hmph. Alright then. I'll accept your challenge, whoever you are." Plumeria said as Isamu took out his two Pokéballs.

"Go! Umbreon and Typloshion!" Isamu yelled as he summoned his two ace Pokémon out for battle. The two Johto Pokémon growled and glared at their opponent as they were ready to fight. "Oh man... If he's choosing both Umbreon and Typloshion, then that means he's not going to hold back at all..." Ash said out loud, catching Kiawe and Kaito by surprise.

 **Plumeria: Golbat + Salandit VS  Isamu: Umbreon + Typloshion**

"Alright then! Let's get this started! Golbat, use Air Cutter! And Salandit, you use Flame Burst!" Plumeria cried out loud. At the orders, her two Poison Types launched their attacks, which were all headed straight for Umbreon and Typloshion! "Umbreon, counter with Dark Pulse! And Typloshion, use Flamethrower to counter!" Isamu shouted back.

"Umb!" "Ty!" His two partners said their battle cries as they launched their attacks, which collided with Flame Burst and Air Cutter! The moves easily overpowered their opponents as the attacks blasted both Golbat and Salandit away! "What!?" Plumeria gasped as the grunts gasped in shock. "No way!" "Big Sis Plumeria!?" The grunts were shocked to see their 'sister' actually losing.

"That's... some power." Kaito said again, this time in disbelief. Even Kiawe seemed amazed to see such power and teamwork between Isamu and his two Pokémon. "Tch! I'm not done yet! Salandit, use Sludge Bomb! And Golbat, you use Haze!" Plumeria yelled, as she tried to make a distraction to her enemy's Pokémon.

But just as Haze filled the area, Isamu was already prepared to counter her attacks. "It's useless! Typloshion, Blast Burn! And Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!" Isamu yelled as his two ace were already onto making their attacks.

Typloshion slammed his fist on the ground, creating a huge eruption, which surrounded Salandit, as Umbreon's Shadow Ball blasted Golbat away, slamming it onto the Fire-Poison Type! "Ah! No!" Plumeria shrieked as Blast Burn took its effect, as an explosion occurred, blasting both her two Pokémon away and slamming into the ground.

All the students of the Pokémon School and Prof. Kukui gasped. They had never seen such power before... and it was coming from a brother of Ash.

 **Winner: Isamu**

Seeing her Pokémon defeated, Plumeria gritted her teeth as she returned Golbat and Salandit, before she ran for her motorcycle. "This isn't over, you hear me! I'll be back to get you someday!" Plumeria snapped as she drove off, leaving her comrades to get on their motorcycles and follow her! "Wait! Big Sis Plumeria!" "Come back!" They all shouted desperately.

As soon as they were gone, the Johto Champion took a deep breath and sighed. He felt Umbreon nuzzling his leg, and Typloshion grinning at him as Isamu smiled at his two Pokémon, thanking them for their help. "Great work, you two." Isamu said as he praised his two ace for their hard work. As he returned Typloshion, he noticed Ash, Kaito, and Kiawe all looking at him in disbelief.

This left the older brother to laugh nervously as Kaito twitched his eyebrows, shocked to see an easy victory for the Johto Champion, as he didn't know who he really was. "That was... fast." Kaito said, as Kiawe seemed to agree. "I... have to agree." Kiawe said, as the little brother grinned sheepishly, before nodding along.

"Yep! That's my brother! Johto Champion and all!" Ash said with a chuckle, catching Kaito and the other students by surprise. They all expressed their shocked comments by turning to Isamu.

Sophocles - "No way! You're the Johto Champion!?"

Lana - "No wonder you were able to defeat the Admin so easily..."

Mallow - "That was so amazing... The way your Pokémon took her out that easily..."

Lillie - "This is just... incredible!"

Prof. Kukui gave a chuckle as he felt impressed with Isamu as well. "Well, well... Your mothr and Principal Oak clearly said on how strong you are... But to be strong as a Champion, I just say... I'm more than impressed!" Prof. Kukui said, complimenting Isamu's strength and bond with his Pokémon.

The older Ketchum brother frowned, as he didn't like having too much attention by other people, which Ash noticed. Remembering of what Kiawe did earlier, he turned to him, asking of what he did. "By the way... Kiawe, what was that move you did earlier?" Ash asked. Pikachu felt as though he had the same question as he hopped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Pika..." Pikachu said as he was also amazed to see the move from before. "A Z-Move!" Prof. Kukui said, catching the Kanto trainer's attention by surprise. Isamu also turned his attention to the Alola Professor, as Kaito regained his smile, recalling of what the move actually does for the Trainer and their Pokémon.

"Z-Move?" Ash repeated in confusion. "Yep!" Prof. Kukui said, confirming his words as Kaito explained. "Z-Moves are like what you call, special moves that have been passed down in the Alola region." Kaito explained as he allowed the Alola Professor to continue.

"That's right! In Alola, there are four islands! And each of them has its own Guardian Pokémon! Only for those who participate in the ceremony called the Island Challenge are able to use Z-Moves!" Prof. Kukui explained, which seemed to have sparked Ash's interest as he was even more excited to know more about this region.

"Ah...! Island Guardians...! Island Challenge... And Z-Moves, too!" Ash said happily, which Isamu noticed. The older Ketchum brother sighed silently before he smiled, as he knew what his little brother would want to do sooner or later. At seeing Ash's interest, Prof. Kukui placed a hand on both Ash and Kaito's shoulders, pulling them together.

"Now, that was a real Mega Punch Level battle, with you two teaming up with Kiawe earlier!" Prof. Kukui said as he gave a small smile to Kiawe, who smiled back coolly. "Say, Ash! You seem to enjoy a great battle!" Prof. Kukui said, which the little brother agreed on with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah! I want to become a Pokémon Master!" Ash said, leaving Kaito surprised while leaving the Alola Professor amazed. "Oh! I see!" Prof. Kukui said as the Alola boy looked at Ash, with Buizel climbing up on his shoulder. "That's a difficult dream to achieve..." Kaito said, causing Ash to turn to him for a moment until he felt something fall on his head!

The Alola boy noticed it too as he and Ash turned to see a Pokémon flying by and into the forest, soon out of sight. Isamu noticed it too, as he blinked to see a Pokémon that he had never seen before. He gave a small glance at Umbreon, who nodded, showing that she had seen the Pokémon, too. Ash was the first to ask what Pokémon it was.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Ash asked, catching the students' attention. Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Sophocles, and Kiawe all looked around, as they were confused on what the little brother of Isamu was saying. "Pokémon?" Sophocles repeated in confusion. "But where?" Lana asked, looking around. Mallow frowned, as she didn't see anything fly by, either.

"I didn't see anything!" Mallow said, as Kaito turned to the others, saying his words, too. "I saw it, too. But... I just don't if what I saw is true..." Kaito said, admitting his unsureness until Isamu spoke up. "I saw it, too. It flew past us and out of sight, into the forest up ahead." Isamu said, pointing to where the Pokémon had disappeared off to.

"Whoa, you guys, too!?" Mallow said in surprise as the little brother tried to explain. "Yeah! It was just there! It was a Pokémon for sure! It was yellow... It was this big... with an orange crest on its head!" Ash explained as he tried to explain the description of the Pokémon he, Kaito, and Isamu had saw just now.

The description left Kaito to widen his eyes as Buizel expressed his surprise, too. "Then, what you're saying is... we all saw..." Kaito started to say, as Kiawe finished it.

"Tapu Koko..." Kiawe said in disbelief, as Lillie stepped up in surprise. "You three saw Tapu Koko!? Guardian of Melemele Island?!" Lillie asked, catching Ash by surprise. "Wow... Guardian? That's what that was...?" Ash asked.

He turned to his brother, who only shrugged with a stern look on his face. With the expression Isamu was giving, he wasn't sure on what to believe anymore. Kaito on the other hand, looked back to where Tapu Koko had disappeared off to. "But, why would Tapu Koko show around now?" Kaito asked. "Bui?" Even Buizel didn't seem to know the answer to that question.

 **That night...**

At a restaurant, the Ketchum family were enjoying an Alolan cuisine, as Delia seemed to enjoy it the most, along with Mr. Mime. Taking a bite from her dishes, the mother of the Ketchum brothers smiled, beaming at the taste of the cuisine. "Mm... This is so good!" Delia said, complimenting the taste of the Alola dish.

Pikachu, Umbreon, a Typloshion, and Mr. Mime seemed to be enjoying their food as well as they beamed at the tastes, too. But for Isamu, instead of thinking about the food, he knew that once he returned to Kanto, he would have to go back to Johto soon to continue his job as the Johto Champion. But what he had experienced earlier was definitely not a dream.

And he wasn't the only one who saw it. His little brother and Kaito had also seen that Pokémon, too. _"Tapu Koko... The Guardian of Melemele Island..."_ Isamu thought calmly. He turned to his little brother, who seemed to be thinking the same thing, but more in an exciting way.

Seeing his expression left the older brother smiling as he was sure of what Ash wanted now, now that he has seen most of the Alola Pokémon, while making some new friends as well. "Anything interesting happen today, you two?" Delia asked, catching the brothers' attention. They turned to their mother, who smiled at what they were thinking just now.

"You both seem a little... distracted this evening." Delia said, catching both Isamu and Ash by surprise. They looked at each other for a moment, before they smiled at each other. The two of them looked back at their mother, with Isamu saying the first words.

"You have no idea... how many interesting things happened today, Mom." Isamu said, catching Delia by surprise as she smiled at her eldest son's words. "I see..." Delia said happily. Before Ash could say anything, he heard a Pokemon cry coming near them, as the little brother shot up from his seat. Isamu and Delia both looked at Ash in surprise as he looked around.

As he kept looking, he spotted a familiar figure passing by, causing him to jump up and run after the figure. "Yeah! That was it!" Ash said as he ran off, with Pikachu following him! "Where are you going!? Pikachu!?" Delia said in surprise until Isamu stopped her. "Just let them be, Mom." Isamu said, catching his mother by surprise again.

The older Ketchum brother laid back on his seat and folded his arms, before saying his words. "You can't stop Ash or Pikachu when they found or heard something interesting... like what they did just now." Isamu said, causing Delia to smile and agree. "I guess you're right about that..." Delia said with a sigh.

She looked back to where her youngest son had ran off to, as Isamu looked at Typloshion and Umbreon. His two partners nodded to him while smiling, causing the older Ketchum brother to nod back. The three of them all realized that on what they needed to do for tomorrow.

 **Meanwhile, at Kaito's house...**

"Oh my... You actually saw the Guardian of Melemele Island, Tapu Koko?" Kaito's mother, Shizuka asked in surprise. At dinner, the Alola boy explained to his mother and his two siblings on what he had experienced and on what he had saw earlier at the Pokémon School. He didn't mention about having a battle with Team Skull as this would've left his mother overprotective of him again.

The last time when Kaito fought against Team Skull, he and Buizel were nearly defeated until they managed to drive the grunts off, leaving Shizuka extremely worried as she had scolded the two for fighting against the troublemakers of the Alola region.

"Yeah... It happened when I met a new friend of mine, and the Johto Champion." Kaito explained, catching Shiho and Seita by surprise as they widened their eyes at their eldest brother. "Wow! Big bro! You met the Johto Champion!?" Seita said in shock. "And you got to meet the Guardian of Melemele Island!?" Shiho asked on disbelief.

"I know it's kind of hard to believe, but yeah. I saw on how the Champion battled, while being friends with that little brother of his. The two of them were really cool and nice. I can tell that they both loved Pokémon more than I do." Kaito explained clearly. "Bui..." Buizel said in agreement, as he had also experienced this as well.

Shizuka smiled, her light-brown eyes shining with little tears as she wiped them away, which Kaito noticed. "M-Mom? Is... Is something wrong? I thought you were just crying earlier." Kaito asked, as Shizuka shook her head with a smile. "No... It's just that... for you to meet the Guardian of this island and to make a new friend... I just... I just..." Shizuka struggled to speak as she smiled through her tears.

"Mom... Please. Stop crying. This is making me feel bad, you know...?" Kaito asked, which Shizuka nodded at. "Right... Right..." Shizuka said as she rose up, before she left the dining room, leaving her three kids alone. "Mom...?" Kaito said in worry. "Bui bui." Buizel said, comforting his human brother.

Understanding his partner's comfort, Kaito nodded softly as Shiho frowned to where her mother had left to. "Big brother? Is Mom going to be okay?" Shiho asked in worry. "We didn't do anything wrong, right?" Seita asked, leaving Kaito to frown. He shook his head, before he turned to his two siblings, giving them both a small smile of hesitation.

"Y-Yeah... She just needs to be alone for a while." Kaito said as he slumped in his seat. _"What... just happened there? She looked happy there for a moment, and now... she starts to cry. Is she touched by what happened to me and Buizel today?"_ Kaito thought as he looked at his Water Type partner, who seemed puzzled as he was.

Just then, there was a loud cry coming from outside, which caught Kaito and Buizel's attention. The two widened their eyes as they ran out the door to see where the cry had come from. "Big brother!? Buizel? What is it?" Shiho asked in worry. "I thought I heard Tapu Koko again... Did you, Buizel?" Kaito asked, turning to his Water Type.

"Bui. Bu bu bui." Buizel said, nodding to the Alola boy's words. "No way! THE Tapu Koko!?" Seita exclaimed in surprise. The little siblings also ran out to their older brother, in time to see Tapu Koko flying by, as if it was urging Kaito to follow it! "It... wants us to follow it?" Kaito asked as he ran after the Guardian of Melemele Island.

"Big brother! Where are you going!?" Shiho asked in surprise. "I'll be back soon! Just head back inside! There's something important that I need to take care of!" Kaito said as he and Buizel ran off, running after Tapu Koko. Seita raised his eyebrows, unsure of whether to believe his older brother or not.

"I think he's going after Tapu Koko... The Pokémon we just saw." Seita said with a frown as he felt the urge to follow him. Seeing this, Shiho pouted and pulled Seita by the back of his shirt, much to Seita's surprise as he began to complain for being pulled back. "H-Hey! Shiho! What are you doing!?" Seita yelped as he was pulled away and into the house.

"Big brother said to stay in the house and were going to stay in here!" Shiho said as she shut the door closed, keeping it unlocked so that Kaito would be able to return. "Oh, come on! Don't you want to see Tapu Koko, too!?" Seita complained as he flailed his arms around in annoyance, leaving the sister to sigh in defeat.

"Yeah. We heard its cry and we saw it for a second... But... I think it only wants big brother and Buizel to come. We would only scare it away, don't you think, Seita?" Shiho asked, catching Seita by surprise. He sighed, before he scratched his head in defeat. "Fine... But this is so not fair..." Seita said, as he puffed his cheeks out to show his pouting.

 **Meanwhile...**

At the town's fountain, Kaito and Buizel managed to follow Tapu Koko up to here, before they had lost it as they looked around to see if the Guardian of Melemele Island was around. "Hey! Kaito! Buizel!" Ash cried out, catching the Alola boy by surprise. He and Buizel turned to see the Kanto trainer and Pikachu running towards them.

"Have you been following Tapu Koko, too?" Ash asked, causing Kaito to nod in confirmation. "Yeah... Buizel and I heard its voice together. It looked like it was asking us to follow it." Kaito explained. "Bui bui." "Pika..." Buizel said nearly the same thing to Pikachu, which left the Electric Type to now understand.

"Ko!" Both boys and their starters blinked to see Tapu Koko appearing in their sights, as the Kanto trainer was the first to spot it. "There it is!" Ash said as he ran after the Guardian. Kaito followed as he and Ash followed the Guardian of Melemele Island, up to the high viewpoint of the city.

The two caught their breaths as they confronted Tapu Koko, who didn't fly away this time. It instead waited for the two boys as Kaito stared at it. "To think that I'm confronting the Guardian of Melemele Island... Tapu Koko." Kaito said in disbelief. "Bui bui..." Buizel said, as he couldn't believe it, either. "That's Tapu Koko?" Ash repeated, amazed.

The Alola boy nodded to his new friend as he walked over to the Guardian, with Ash following. "Why do you keep coming to us? Is there something that you want to tell us both?" Ash asked, confused. As they stopped right in front of it, the Guardian of Melemele Island showed two items, before it used its powers to send the two items to both Ash and Kaito.

The boys looked at the items as they noticed that they were rings! "Ah!... Those look like the ones that Kiawe was wearing!" Ash said in surprise as Kaito recognized these rings. "They're Z-Rings... The one one left has a Z-Crystal called Electrium-Z... And the one on the right has a Z-Crystal called the Waterium-Z..." Kaito said in disbelief.

Ash widened his eyes as he looked back at Tapu Koko, as Kaito did the same. A few seconds after they stared at each other, the Guardian of Melemele Island gave a nod to the two boys, as if it was signaling them that the Z-Rings belonged to them. Widening his eyes again, Ash smiled, before he turned to Kaito, who nodded back to him.

Together, the two boys touched their new Z-Rings, Ash touching the one with the Electrium-Z, with Kaito touching the one with the Waterium-Z. As their fingers touched the crystals, Ash's Z-Ring began to glow bright yellow, startling him while Kaito's Z-Ring lit up with an aquatic light, startling him as well.

But soon after, after getting used to the glowing, both the Kanto trainer and the Alola boy watched as they held their new Z-Rings before they attached it to their left wrist. It was a perfect fit, as they looked back up at the Guardian of a Melemele Island. Tapu Koko gave a small nod to the two boys before it flew off and into the night sky.

"Huh!? Hey! Wait a minute!" Ash said as he tried to stop the Guardian Pokémon, only for it to be too late as Tapu Koko was already out of sight. Kaito walked over to the Kanto trainer, standing besides him as he looked back at the Z-Ring Tapu Koko had given him, along with the Waterium-Z crystal. He looked to where Tapu Koko had disappeared off to, before he smiled a little.

"Bui?" Buizel asked, nudging Kaito's cheek with his nose. The Alola boy blinked, before he smiled to his Sea Weasel Pokémon, assuring to him that he was okay. He turned to Ash, asking him something. "What did you think that was about?" Kaito asked, causing the Kanto trainer to frown, as he was unsure about this, too.

"I don't know... But whatever we did, I think Tapu Koko had a reason for giving us these Rings!" Ash said with a grin, as he showed his Z-Ring to the Alola boy. Kaito only smiled at that answer as he nodded slowly back.

 **Later...**

After saving his good night to the Kanto trainer, the Alola boy headed back home, where he went inside the house to see that all the lights were out. "Mom, Shiho, and Seita... They all must be sleeping..." Kaito said softly, causing Buizel to nod in agreement.

Quietly and stealthily, the Alola boy and his Sea Weasel Pokémon crept up to their room, where they got ready to sleep. The Alola boy changed into his pajamas before he took his Z-Ring off. He placed it on his desk, preparing to show it to his classmates and the Professor tomorrow morning before class starts.

Once everything was ready, the Alola boy slipped into the covers of his bed, ready to hit the hay tonight. Buizel slipped inside the covers with him, as he snuggled onto his human brother's chest. "Sleep tight, Bui." Kaito said, as Buizel grinned back with a nod. "Bui bui." Buizel said as he slowly fell asleep, causing Kaito to fall asleep, too.

 **The next morning...**

"GAH! We overslept, Buizel! Wake up!" Kaito screamed in panic, causing Buizel to yelp in shock as the Water Type quickly prepared to head out, as he watched his human brother change into his original outdoor outfit, while slipping his Z-Ring on.

Then, running down the stairs, the Alola boy didn't bother to eat breakfast as he sped down the stairs and out the doorway, as Shizuka called for his son. "Have a good time, son! And be careful!" Shizuka called out loud, which Kaito heard. "Right! I'll keep that in mind, Mom! See ya!" Kaito said as he ran off to the Pokémon School, with Buizel at his side.

"See you later, big bro!" "Come back soon, okay?" Seita and Shiho cried to their brother, as Kaito nodded back with a thumbs up. With the farewell done, the Alola boy and his Sea Weasel Pokémon picked up the pace, as they raced each other to the Pokémon School.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Prof. Kukui's house is awesome! Know what!? There's also a Training Room in the basement!" Ash exclaimed as he jumped up and down, filled with joy and excitement. "Pikachu! Pika!" Pikachu said, as he showed his punching abilities to Delia.

Ash had contacted Delia on the TV video program, thanks to Prof. Kukui's help, which allowed them to call Delia if they needed to. The mother of the Ketchum brothers smiled happily at his youngest son's excitement as she said her words to him. "That's great! I love seeing you and Pikachu have a great time!" Delia said with a smile.

Walking up to the plasma screen, the Kanto trainer said his thanks to his mother. "And thanks, Mom." Ash said, much to Delia's confusion. "When I said I wanted to stay on the island, you said fine right off the bat!" Ash said, causing his mother to smile.

"Actually, it was your brother who convinced me to let you stay in the Alola region, Ash." Delia said, catching the Kanto trainer by surprise. "Isamu? He told you that...?" Ash asked in surprise, as Delia nodded.

"Mm hm! But even if he didn't ask me to let you stay, I would've let you stay here anyway! I am your mother, after all. Both he and I had a feeling that you might ask me that! And we were right!" Delia explained happily.

Ash nodded back with a nod, before he gasped as he picked up his hat and backpack, as he prepared to leave. "Ah! I gotta go! I start Pokémon School today!" Ash said as Delia smiled in understanding. "Have a great time! And be careful!" Delia said, which Ash nodded at. "I will!" Ash said as he ran out of the house, after he ended the call.

The Kanto trainer and Pikachu both ran out of Prof. Kukui's house as they ran for the Pokémon School. What they didn't notice was Kaito and Buizel coming to the same direction as they were as the two boys slammed into each other, causing them both to yell out in pain. They fell to the ground before they recovered to see each other's face.

"Kaito!?" "Ash!?" The two pointed at each other in surprise, while Buizel and Pikachu did the same to each other, both surprised to each other again. "Are you headed to the Pokémon School, too?" Kaito asked, as the Kanto trainer grinned with a nod. "Yep! Starting today, I'm going to become a student there!" Ash said as he stood back up.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed, as Buizel smiled back with a nod. "Bu bu bui!" Buizel said happily, as the Alola boy smiled, before he nodded to his Kanto friend. Just then, the Kanto trainer took off, leaving Kaito and Buizel behind. "Ha ha! Race you there, Kaito!" Ash said as he ran off, much to the Alola boy's annoyance as he charged after him.

"ARGH! Get back here!" Kaito yelled as he ran after his friend, with Buizel running at his side. Pikachu ran besides Ash as the Kanto duo laughed at being chased by their Alola friend and his Sea Weasel Pokémon.

What the boys didn't know that today... would be the start of their adventures in the Alola region, while having new friends and Pokémon along the way for the trip.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Punch, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 3: Ash's Challenge! The School Surprise!**

 **Chapter 4: Tapu Koko's Interest! Destined Friends!**

 **Chapter 5: The Rotom Pokédex Who Speaks!?**

 **Chapter 6: Mimikyu VS Pikachu! Fake VS Real!**

 **Chapter 7: Rockruff is Tough or Shy!?**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Lillie: So... Are you saying that Tapu Koko gave you two those two Z-Rings last night?

Kiawe: Using the Z-Move is nothing to be so lax about! Especially when it shows on how you use it!

Ash: All I can say is... I'll be sure to understand the true natures of the Z-Moves... Someday, maybe.

Prof. Kukui: A triple mix of Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, and Water Gun, huh...

Kaito: I don't know why Tapu Koko chose us, but... From what I can tell, it could be serious.

Shiho: Big brother... We would like to meet this new friend of yours, if it's okay...


	3. Ash's Challenge! The School Surprise!

**Chapter 3: Ash's Challenge! The School Surprise!**

Arriving at the Pokémon School, the Alola boy stopped at the gate as Ash stopped, too. "Okay! I'll meet you there, okay?" Ash asked as he had something else to do. "Alright. I'll see you in class, then, Ash." "Bui bui!" Kaito and Buizel said together. "Okay! See ya!" "Pika!" Ash and Pikachu said together before they took their leave.

Seeing the Kanto trainer disappear out of sight and into the school, the Alola boy smiled, as he looked down at his Sea Weasel Pokémon, who smiled along. The two both realized together that today in class, would be an interesting day with Ash and Pikachu to stick around.

With nothing else to do, the Alola boy walked around the school with Buizel to head to their classroom.

 **Later...**

"Popplio! Make a balloon!" Lana said as the Sea Lion Pokémon started to blow a balloon from its nose! As it started to get bigger, it popped, startling both Lana and itself, causing the two to shake their heads to get the popped water out of their faces.

Sophocles on the other hand was working on some kind of program with Togedemaru at his side, as he gave the signal to his little Electric Type Pokémon. "Togedemaru! Charge program... Execute!" Sophocles cried out as the spiky Electric Type jumped inside a running wheel, allowing the power to work in the computer!

The Electric user grinned, seeing that his computer program was working perfectly, thanks to his partner's help. At the same time, it was when Kaito and Buizel came in together, as the Alola boy and his partner called out their greetings to their classmates. "Alola, guys!" "Bu bui!" The two said together, catching the classmates' attention.

"Alola!" Lana, Mallow, Lillie, and Sophocles said together as Popplio ran over to the Sea Weasel Pokémon and Kaito, happily greeting them with a clap of its paws. "Pop! Pop Pop!" Popplio said happily as Buizel grinned, before taking the Sea Lion Pokémon's paws into his paws as the two nuzzled their noses together.

The Alola boy let out a small chuckle before he noticed Lana coming over to him, with a small smile and blush on her face. "Good morning, Kai." Lana said nervously, as Kaito smiled back. "Morning to you too, Lan-Lan." Kaito said as Mallow smirked at the two getting along together.

Sophocles noticed this too, and smirked while Lillie watched with a caring smile on her face. The three of them, along with Kiawe all knew what was going on between the two and their starters, but decided not to press on the situation.

With the greetings over, everyone went back to what they were doing as Kaito began to prepare for class. He glanced to see Lillie nervously walking over to Mallow, due to Bounsweet being right next to her Trainer. "Um... Mallow?" Lillie called, catching Mallow's attention as she handed a recipe sheet to her.

"The recipe you came up with... If you added Mago Berry or Aguav Berry, the Pokémon food would be better balanced!" Lillie said, much to Mallow's delight as she took it with thanks. "Lillie, you're just the best! I'll try it now! Thank you!" thanked Mallow, causing Lillie to smile.

"I'm happy to help- EEEEEK!" Lillie started before Bounsweet came right into her face! This caused her to scream, causing both Kaito and Buizel to snicker at their classmate's lingering fear of touching Pokémon. The green-haired girl sighed, before she made a point to her shy and nervous classmate.

"It's such a shame! You know so much about Pokémon, yet you can't touch them!" Mallow said, causing Lillie to counter with her excuse again. "I can too touch them! I theorize it's only a matter of whether I want to touch them or not!" Lillie said, only for the Alola boy to tease her with a small smirk on his face.

"Oh really? And when is that the time, Lillie?" Kaito asked, causing the smart girl to blink, before she frowned. "Um... Uh..." She began to stutter until someone else came into the classroom, making his greeting to the others. "Alola..." muttered Kiawe as Mallow said her greeting back.

"Alola! Did you have a delivery this morning?" Mallow asked, which Kiawe confirmed. "Yeah. To Ula'ula Island." Kiawe said, interesting Sophocles as he pointed out the matter of time it would take to reach there. "Ula'ula Island? That's far away!" Sophocles said as Kiawe smirked at that. "With my Charizard, it takes no time at all." Kiawe explained.

He sat down on his seat, before he noticed a Z-Ring attached on Kaito's left wrist. "Huh...? That Z-Ring..." Kiawe said in surprise, until someone else came in! "Alola!" Prof. Kukui said, greeting his students as the students said their greetings back. "Alola!" Everyone said as Ash followed the Professor from behind.

As the Kanto trainer walked in with Pikachu at his shoulder, Kiawe widened his eyes to see another Z-Ring attached, this time to Ash's wrist! This made him both suspicious and curious as he looked at both his rival and his new classmate.

"Alola!" Ash said, saying his greeting to his new friends and Kaito. "Starting today, Ash will be joining us at the Pokémon School! If he has any questions, please don't hesitate to help him out!" Prof. Kukui announced as the Kanto trainer grinned before saying his words with determination.

"You see, I really want to become a Pokémon Master! So, I really want to learn everything about this place! I'm glad to be here!" Ash explained with a bright smile on his face. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed, as he smiled at his new friends as well.

Kaito nodded slowly, before he sighed. "Becoming a Pokémon Master, huh..." Kaito said to himself silently. "Bui..." Buizel blinked, before he frowned at the dream that sounded difficult to get.

* * *

 **(Pokémon Opening: Sun and Moon English Subbed)**

 **Ash \- ****_"I'm Ash of Pallet Town. My dream is to become a Pokémon Master._** **_This is my partner, Pikachu! Let's all search for Pokémon with full force!_ "**

(The Japanese opening title shows on the screen)

 ** _There's no use in just standing around all the time_**

(Both Kaito and Ash pant under the hot sun with Pikachu and Buizel)

(Lana, Mallow, Lillie, Kiawe, and Sophocles all run over to help them)

 ** _I want to try and set out on a head-turning adventure_**

(Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles, and Lillie appear in different sections)

(Bounsweet, Popplio, Turbonator, and Togedemaru appear with their trainers)

 ** _With the sun, the moon, Pokémon, and Pikachu_**

(The friends all slide down the school slide)

(They slide before crashing into each other by Alolan Exeggutor)

 ** _(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)_**

(They all recover and make repeated steps together)

 ** _It never stops being surprising and refreshing_**

(Kaito, Ash, and Prof. Kukui runs for the school)

(Litten shrieks before shooting Ember at Ash's face, much to his startle)

 ** _I'm here! I'm there! I'm over there! I can't stay put!_**

(Kaito pops up, until Shiho and Seita pulls at his two arms)

(Buizel lands on his head as the two grin at each other)

 ** _C'mon, there's still so, so much more to see_**

(Kaito and Ash leads their friends and Pokémon across the island)

 ** _(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)_**

(Samson Oak dances a little, until Komala bashes him away)

 ** _In intense battles, I choose you!_**

 ** _(In intense battles, I choose you!)_**

(Ash, Kaito, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles, and Kiawe all appear with their Pokémon partners)

(A Pokémon Egg floats in front of Lillie)

 ** _And it's time to catch 'em all!_**

 ** _(And it's time to catch 'em all!)_**

(Kaito throws a Pokéball at a Rockruff, catching it with success)

(Ash throws a Pokéball at a Grubbin, catching it with success)

(Their classmate watch their success together)

 ** _(Go!)_**

(Ash sends Pikachu out for battle)

 ** _Burn brighter, sun!_**

 ** _Take off with your pulse burning!_** ** _(Okay!)_**

(Pikachu defeats Mimikyu with Iron Tail)

(Pikachu then defeats Yungoos, Alolan Rattata, and Salandit with Thunderbolt)

(Solgaleo appears besides the little Electric Type)

 ** _Your courage is overflowing, moon!_**

 ** _You will light up the dreams!_**

(Kaito sinks underwater into the abyss, unconscious)

(Then, a bright light flashes, showing a silhouette that looks just like Kaito)

 ** _Come on, feel the maximum energy with your all_**

(Ash and Pikachu perform Gigavolt Havoc)

(Kaito and Buizel perform Hydro Vortex)

 ** _Shout it out, "Alola!"_**

(Both boys run to say their Alolan greeting in the school)

 **(Opening End)**

* * *

After the first class, Lana, Lillie, Mallow, and Sophocles surrounded both Ash and Kaito, as the Kanto trainer was explaining about his reasons for remaining in the Alola region as he started to get along with his new classmates. As he was talking, Sophocles noticed the two Z-Rings on both Kaito and Ash's wrist!

"That's so cool...!" Sophocles said as Mallow and the other girls noticed them, too. "Wow, Ash! Kaito! Are those Z-Crystals on your wrists?" Mallow asked as Kiawe was the one who answered.

"Yeah. Those are Electrium-Z and Waterium-Z. Where did you two get that? Not the island challenge... Neither of you passed any trials that I know of." Kiawe asked with a stern look on his face. Kaito frowned, as he suspected that his rival would feel suspicious about this as he turned to explain with a serious look on his face.

"You... might not believe us, but it was given to us by Tapu Koko." Kaito explained with Buizel agreeing. "Bu Bui." Buizel said as the classmates were surprised to hear this. "What!? Tapu Koko!?" Kiawe said in shock as Mallow stepped up. "Ah! No way! You two saw it again together!?" Mallow exclaimed as Ash answered this time.

"Uh huh! Pikachu and I heard Tapu Koko's voice! So we took off after it! When we were doing so, we met up with Kaito and Buizel, since they heard the same thing, too!" Ash explained as the Alola boy nodded in confirmation. "Yeah. It felt like the Guardian of Melemele Island was calling for the both of us." Kaito added, allowing Ash to continue on.

"Right! And when we found Tapu Koko, these things came down floating to us! Yep! Right out of the sky!" Ash exclaimed as Kaito glanced at the Kanto trainer with a frown. "I think you mean Tapu Koko gave it to us by letting it float towards us..." Kaito said with a disbelief look, causing Ash to grin sheepishly.

"Uh, yeah! That's what I meant!" Ash said as Kiawe looked down with a puzzled look. "Tapu Koko... How could it have gotten not just one, but two Z-Rings?" Kiawe asked himself as Mallow asked another question. "And then...?" Mallow asked as Kaito continued on with the story from yesterday.

"Right after it was giving us those Z-Rings, it gave us this look, as if it was telling us that the Z-Rings belonged to us now. Once it gave us these Rings, it flew off into the night sky." Kaito explained as he looked at his Waterium-Z, as Buizel climbed up his shoulder. "Bu bu bui." Buizel added along as the classmates were stunned.

Never did they expect to hear such a strange story, especially if it involved a Guardian Pokémon like Tapu Koko. Lillie then spoke up, remembering the part where she read about Tapu Koko.

"I read about Tapu Koko before. Tapu Koko's very known... As the Guardian who likes islanders, but it likes to trick people. And if it think it's necessary, it can sometimes even punish them! I also read that on rare occasions, it will give mysterious gifts to people it likes." Lillie explained, which caused Mallow to smile.

"That's great! Then that must mean Tapu Koko really likes both Ash and Kaito!" Mallow exclaimed as Kaito frowned. "That kind of doesn't make sense... I've lived in this island for about two years now... And Ash just arrived in the Alola region a few days ago. Why would it like us both now...?" Kaito asked with a frown.

That left the classmates and Ash unsure as even Pikachu and Buizel were not sure on how to answer this question, as Sophocles turned to Kiawe, who was also a user of the Z-Ring. "Kiawe, hold on! You got your Z-Ring from the Akala Island Kahuna, right?" Sopchocles asked as the Fire Type user nodded.

"Yeah. By successfully passing the Grand Trial." Kiawe said as Ash brightened up, feeling excited about this. "That's awesome! Does this means now the two us can use Z-Moves just like you!?" Ash asked, only for Kiawe to glare at him with an annoyed expression.

"Using Z-Moves should NOT be taken lightly!" Kiawe snapped, startling Ash as the Alola boy glared back. "Kiawe, back off. You should know by now that Ash doesn't know the true nature of these Z-Rings. There should be no reason for you to be so angry about it!" Kaito snapped back, earning a glare from Kiawe.

"I'm not angry. I'm just trying to explain why they can't be taken lightly! This should be going to you too, Kaito." Kiawe said calmly, as the Alola boy narrowed his eyes, with Buizel looking at his human brother in worry. Mallow, Lana, Lillie, and Sophocles all watched in worry as their two best trainers looked as if they were going to fight.

But, instead of arguing back, the Alola boy just scoffed and folded his arms as he allowed his rival to explain the true nature about Z-Moves. "Only when a Pokémon and its Trainer's hearts become one will the Z-Rings turn their feelings into power!" Kiawe explained. He continued on, making a lecture for both Ash and Kaito about Z-Moves and Z-Rings.

"But those feelings must be greater than themselves! Like..." "Like what?" Kiawe continued as Ash raised a question as the Fire Type user continued on. "Like helping the islands. Helping Pokémon or helping others! Only those who care about all living things of the world are permitted to use Z-Moves." Kiawe explained.

He folded his arms before turning to the two boys. "I'm not exactly sure on what Tapu Koko saw on you both... But now that the two of you are Z-Ring owners, you both need to know your responsibilities." Kiawe explained as those words pierced Kaito's feelings like an arrow shooting at a heart.

His face darkened as Ash looked at his Z-Ring, before he looked back up at the Fire Type user. "Kiawe... I don't understand much about the complicated stuff, but... I know how special the Z-Moves are. For sure! You can count on the both of us!... And that's about all that I could say." Ash said sheepishly.

At the Kanto trainer's words, Kiawe smirked as he accepted them. "Heh... That's good enough." Kiawe said as Kaito kept his face darkened which Buizel noticed. "Bui? Bu bui?" Buizel asked as his human brother didn't answer as memories started to flood into the Alola boy's mind as he thought about responsibility.

 **Flashback**

 **CRASH!**

 _A younger version of Kaito (Age: 9) ran over to see that his little brother Seita accidentally broke a vase, while playing a ball game with Shiho as the Alola boy gasped at the mess. "What the...!? Are you two alright!? Are any of you hurt!?" Kaito gasped as he ran over to his younger siblings as Seita sniffed._

 _"I'm... I'm sorry... Big brother... I was the one... that broke it." Seita said while sobbing, as Kaito frowned. "It-It's okay. We just need to clear it away before Dad-" Kaito started until a shadow loomed over him. The Alola boy froze in place as he slowly took a glance to see who was behind him as he widened his eyes._

 _A man that had a serious look on his face glared down at him with his icy blue eyes. "D-Dad... I can explain..." Kaito tried to say as Shiho and Seita cowered in fear of seeing their father as the man sighed. "Kaito. Outside. Now." Kaito's father said seriously, driving the Alola boy to quickly head out to the front door._

 _Shizuka noticed this and came down, widening her eyes to see the mess that the younger siblings had made. "Wait... Kazuma... What is it? What's wrong?" Shizuka asked as the father known as Kazuma sighed before he followed his son outside._

 _"I'm going to have a word with our eldest son, Shizuka. Keep an eye on our younger ones before they break something again." Kazuma said sternly, earning a hesitant nod from his wife as the father went out the door as Shizuka knelt down to see the broken parts of the vase as Shiho sniffed before shaking._

 _"M-Mom... What's going to happen to big bro?" Shiho asked as Shizuka pulled her younger son and daughter close to her body as she comforted the two. "Shh... It's going to be alright, you two. Your father is just going to have a word with your brother." Shizuka said as she tried to calm her younger children down._

 _Outside, Kaito looked at the ground with shame as his father glared at his eldest son. "Son... This is the third time your siblings have broken something because you haven't been watching them! Haven't you realized yet on what would happen if you weren't there for them at all times!?" Kazuma bellowed out loud, frightening his son._

 _"I... I know, Dad... I... I'm just..." Kaito tried to say only for his words to stutter as Kazuma sighed, before he folded his arms. He calmed down, before talking again. "Kaito... Son, look at me... Look at my face." Kazuma said calmly, causing the Alola boy to slowly look up at his father's eyes._

 _With the way the Alola boy was looking at Kazuma, his father didn't seem to be so angry anymore, but it looked as if he was concerned instead as Kazuma began to remind his son about the future he would have along with Shiho and Seita._

 _"Kaito... There will be some times when your mother and I won't be here for you as the years go by. When we are not with you or Shiho and Seita... It is your responsibility to look after them and care of them until they are ready to be by themselves. With the way they are right now, they can't look after themselves or for each other." Kazuma explained._

 _He looked up at the orange evening sky before he continued on. "I am telling you this son, because I love you... And of course... I love Seita and Shiho as well. I just want to remind you that it is your true responsibility to look after the ones that you love, whether if it's Pokémon or family." Kazuma explained as Kaito nodded._

 _"Yes... Dad..." Kaito said as tears welled in his eyes as his father wiped them off before they could drop down. "It may sound hard, but... As your father, I know that you can do it. No matter how hard or difficult an objective is, you cannot give up when you're doing it for the ones that you love, son. Do you understand?" Kazuma asked as the Alola boy slowly nodded in response._

 _"Yes... I understand, Dad. And... I'm sorry." Kaito said as more tears welled up in his eyes before they fell from his cheeks as Kazuma pulled his son into a comforting embrace as Kaito hugged his father back. "I'm sorry too, my son." Kazuma said as the two remained embracing each other as stars started to appear on the orange sky._

 **Flashback End**

"Kaito? Hey! Kaito!" Ash cried, catching the Alola boy's attention as he blinked to see Ash and the others looking at him in concern, as Buizel, Pikachu, Togedemaru, Popplio, and Bounsweet were looking at him in concern, too. "Is everything okay? You seem to look upset about something..." Lana asked as the Alola boy nervously smiled before he shook his head.

"N-No. Nothing's wrong, guys." Kaito said as Prof. Kukui frowned. He knew that it wasn't true as Kaito had that expression before, before the time when Ash arrived. _"Kazuma... You told your son everything about responsibility, did you..."_ Prof. Kukui thought as everyone headed back to their seats for the class to begin.

One of their lessons was about the Alolan Exeggutor, which was the part where Prinicpal Oak was the one to lecture about. He even wore an Exeggutor costume to make an example of them.

"Like this Exeggutor and the Alolan Exeggutor, there are many Pokémon that look different in the Alola region and with a different type as well!" Principal Oak explained as Ash looked at the Alola Pokémon. Unlike the Exeggutor he had seen in his past travels, this Exeggutor's neck was long and it seemed to look different, too!

"Wow... Their heights are totally different!" Sophocles explained as he was amazed to see the difference between the two. Kaito remained silent as he didn't care about the size difference. What he was more curious of, was why Tapu Koko approached him now when it was two years since he had moved to the Alola region.

"To!" Even Togedemaru seemed amazed as Lana pointed out the similarities between the two. "Their faces look the same!" Lana pointed out as the Principal continued on. "The reason why Alolan Exeggutor haven grown taller is Alola's climate! Alola is warm and sunny all year long! So, it's a perfect for an Exeggcute and Exeggutor to thrive!" Prinicpal Oak explained.

"As a matter of fact, it can be stated that an Alolan Exeggutor looks exactly the way it's supposed to! Of course, this is the result of them living in an ideal environment!" Principal Oak explained. "Exegg!" The Alola Pokémon cried out happily as the Principal continued on with the explanation.

"The phenomenon of Pokémon developing their state appearance based on the region which they live is what we call 'regional variant'. For example, an Exeggutor's normally a Grass and Psychic Type!" Prinicpal Oak explained as this surprised Lillie, who didn't know anything about Exeggutor's original types in the other regions.

"Psychic Type...?" Lillie repeated as Prinicpal Oak raised a question to all the classmates. "Tell us what Type Alolan Exeggutor is! Like a Machamp!" Prinicpal Oak said as he made a Machamp face expression as Lillie raised her hand to answer the question.

"Of course! A Grass and Dragon Type!" Lillie answered, surprising the Kanto trainer as he stood up to walk over to the evolved Alolan Pokémon. "Grass and Dragon? Wow! So Exeggutor is a Dragon Type, too! That's so cool that you've even got a tail!" Ash said in amazement as he rubbed the Grass-Dragon Type's tail.

Kaito watched as Lillie widened her eyes as she tried to warn Ash about the danger of its tail. "Ah! There's something about its tail that you should know!" Lillie exclaimed as the Kanto trainer turned to her in confusion. But before Lillie could explain what the danger was, the tail came right at Ash's face!

It angrily attacked the Kanto trainer, sending him flying towards a ladder as Ash struggled to stop himself from falling as he yelled in pain. "AHHH!" screamed Ash as he tumbled down before he held onto the ladder, much to both Buizel and Pikachu's shock. The classmates all watched Ash, looking worried about him.

"Oh brother..." Kiawe sighed as Sophocles frowned. "Are you okay?" Sophocles asked as Kaito sighed as well. "You didn't see it coming, did you?" Kaito asked as Lillie explained about the tail. "The tail of the Alolan Exeggutor has a mind of its own. You need to be careful when it decides to attack you, which is what I was trying to say before." Lillie explained.

Recovering from the surprise attack, the Kanto trainer climbed down before he sheepishly smiled. "Next time, get to the point a little sooner, okay?" Ash asked as he set his feet on the ground as Principal Oak laughed. "Ha ha ha! You see, learning here is like the wild Tauros! Have the patience of a Conkeldurr!" Prinicpal Oak said, making his advice.

He even made face expressions of a Tauros and a Conkeldurr as Ash slumped down, sweat dropping at the Principal's way of making Pokémon jokes. "This is getting old..." "Bui..." Kaito frowned as his Water Type agreed.

 **Later, after school...**

While everyone already left, Kaito was packing up his things as Prof. Kukui approached him with a small frown on his face. "Is everything alright, Kaito? You seemed down like you were Smacked Down." Prof. Kukui asked as the Alola boy made a fake smile as he nodded. "Y-Yeah... Nothing's wrong, Professor." Kaito said nervously.

He quickly took leave of the classroom with Buizel following behind as Prof. Kukui kept his frown, knowing that it wasn't really true. He gave a sigh before he packed up his things and took his leave, too. He needed to serve Ash a new Alola dish since he never experienced it before.

For Kaito, he remained silent as he quietly walked home, with Buizel walking at his right side. "Bui bui? Bu bui?" Buizel asked in worry as the Alola boy nervously smiled at the Sea Weasel Pokémon as he made the same words to him. "I'm fine, Buizel. Nothing's wrong. Really." Kaito lied as Buizel puffed his cheeks out.

He knows a lie when he sees it, whether if his human brother was showing it or not. To this, he raised a paw to summon black clouds over his human brother's head, startling Kaito as he felt rain raining down at him! "What the... Ah! Buizel, what are you doing!? Stop that!" Kaito yelped as he tried to escape from the small Rain Dance.

But noticing his Sea Weasel Pokémon's questioning look, the Alola boy sighed before he shook his head. "Alright, alright! Fine! Just stop the rain, okay?" Kaito asked as Buizel did so, sending the black clouds back. The two continued on walking home as the Alola boy explained about his previous thoughts.

"It's just... What Kiawe said about responsibility... It reminds me of the time when my Dad lectured me about knowing my responsibility... Like keeping Shiho, Seita, and mom safe... And everyone else that I love." Kaito explained as he glanced at Buizel, who widened his eyes in surprise as the Alola boy continued on.

"It just... bugs me. Ever since Dad disappeared, I started to forget that lecture until Kiawe reminded me of my past two years ago... Before I arrived in the Alola region and before I met you. Now that I remember about it... It feels like... I have to stay alert, whether if we're home or in a safe place." Kaito explained.

"Bui?" Buizel asked, which Kaito took as 'Why?'. "Because... If I let my guard down for even a moment... People and Pokémon that I love could get hurt. You're one of them, Bui. The ones that I love the most." Kaito explained as this startled Buizel before he smiled happily with his eyes sparkling a little, as he climbed up to his human brother's shoulder.

He licked Kaito's left cheek softly in affection, before rubbing his cheek in comfort. "Bui bui. Bu bu bui. Bui bui. Bu bui." Buizel explained as Kaito struggled to understand. But, despite the struggle, he knew of what his best friend and brother was saying. He smiled before he rubbed his partner's head softly, much to Buizel's content.

"You're saying... that I shouldn't worry too much, huh?" Kaito asked, which Buizel nodded to. "Bui bui!" Buizel confirmed with a small grin on his face as the Alola boy smiled back. "Ha ha... I guess not..." Kaito said as he regained his calm look on his face before he noticed that they were in front of their house.

"Welp. Looks like we're home." Kaito said, with the Sea Weasel Pokémon nodding. At nodding to each other, the two headed inside the house, only for Shiho and Seita to meet up with them. "Welcome home, big bro! Buizel!" The two cried together as the older brother chuckled with a smile. "Hey, guys! I'm home!" Kaito said with a smile.

Shizuka walked over, greeting her son with a smile. "Welcome home, honey. How was the Pokémon School?" Shizuka asked as the Alola boy smiled. "Not bad. Ash and Pikachu joined our class today." Kaito explained as the mother blinked.

"Is this Ash the new friend you were talking about?" Shizuka asked as even Shiho and Seita were curious to hear about this. "Yeah. From the Kanto region, if you remember." Kaito explained as his mother smiled sweetly. "He must be a good friend if you're talking about him right now..." Shizuka said as Shiho spoke up.

"Big brother... Would it be alright if we meet Ash?" Shiho asked as Kaito blinked in surprise. "Yeah! I want to meet your new friend, too! We never had any visitors coming from another region!" Seita pointed out as the Alola boy teased the two by making a fake thinking pose. "Mm... I don't know..." Kaito said teasingly.

"Pleeeeaase?" The younger siblings asked together as Kaito gave a small glance at his mother, who only giggled at the two's cute looks. The Alola boy gave a fake sigh before he gave a grin at his two younger siblings. "Alright, alright... You can meet him. If you want, you could come with me to the Pokémon School tomorrow! What do you say?" Kaito asked.

"YEAH!" Shiho and Seita cried together as they ran up the stairs, feeling excited about meeting a new friend as Shizuka smiled. "Thank you, honey... It really means a lot that you're making your little brother and sister happy." Shizuka said as Kaito nodded. "Bui bui." Buizel called out, causing the mother to smile at the Sea Weasel Pokémon.

"Of course, I'm thankful for you too, Buizel. I don't think that my son would've had any friends without you around!" Shizuka said, offending Kaito as he pouted at his mother's teasing. "Aw, come on, Mom! Did you have to say it that way!?" Kaito complained as he turned away with a huff.

Shizuka only giggled at her son's expression until the Alola boy had an idea flying to his head as he smiled. "Hey, Mom... Would it be alright if you come to the Pokémon School tomorrow?" Kaito asked as his mother blinked in surprise at the sudden request.

"Um, sure... But, what for?" Shizuka asked as Kaito gave a mischievous smirk. "I think... giving Ash a surprise welcome at the Alola region and the Pokémon School is just what he would need to feel more accustomed to our home region." Kaito said as his mother smiled, understanding the reason for this.

"Ah... I see. Alright then... If you say so, then I'll come. I could even help with the school lunch if you'd like!" Shizuka said as the Alola boy nodded. "Great! That would be perfect! I just need to let the others know, too!" Kaito said as he ran to the phone screen as Shizuka smiled at seeing her son pick up the pace.

She turned to the fireplace where her husband's picture frame stood on top of the fireplace. "Kazuma... Our little Kaito is growing up so brightly... If you were here to see it, then I'm sure you would be more prouder than I am right now..." Shizuka said as she held the picture before she looked out at the window to see the sun setting.

"Just where are you right now...?" Shizuka asked as she placed the picture back on top of the fireplace.

To Kaito, he went up to his room with Buizel and turned on the computer to contact his five classmates. He contacted Lillie, Lana, Mallow, Kiawe, and Sophocles, making a video chat, only for Mallow to be the only one to appear on the computer screen.

"Hey, Kaito! What's going on?" Mallow asked as the Alola boy frowned. "Um, Mallow? Where are the others?" Kaito asked as Lana and Sophocles popped their heads into the screen, greeting their Water Charmer friend. "We're right here, Kai." Lana said softly as Sophocles also added Lillie and Kiawe into the conversation.

"What's with the sudden call, Kaito? Is something up?" Sophocles asked as the Alola boy smiled. "I want to make a surprise welcome for Ash tomorrow, so I thought I'd tell you guys this." Kaito explained as he explained the details about what kind of surprise he would want to give for the Kanto trainer tomorrow.

At hearing the idea, the five classmates smiled, all believing it to be a great idea. "That sounds great! We just need to tell Prof. Kukui the same thing, too!" Mallow exclaimed, earning a nod from the Alola boy. "Alright. I'll see you all tomorrow, then." Kaito said as the video chat was done.

With the plans ready for tomorrow and with his mother and siblings coming, tomorrow at the Pokémon School was going to be hectic for the Water Charmer and his best friend. The Alola boy fell onto his bed with his pajamas on as he looked up at the ceiling, before he felt Buizel lying down to his right, giving him a small smile on his face.

"Tomorrow will be a big surprise, won't it, Bui?" Kaito asked as he rubbed his Sea Weasel Pokémon's head. "Bu bui..." Buizel said before he yawned, showing his small fangs. Soon after a small conversation and bonding, the two fell asleep together as the orange sky became the night sky.

 **The next morning...**

"Ah! I'm late! I'm late! No... I might make it if I really push... Hurry, Pikachu!" Ash cried as he picked up the pace. He and Pikachu accidentally overslept, causing them to rush out of Prof. Kukui's house and run for the Pokémon School as fast as they could, with the Kanto trainer believed that they were late.

As the two ran up, approaching the school gates, the Kanto trainer suddenly bumped his face into a large growing bubble that started to grow larger and larger right onto his face! The one making the bubble was none other than Popplio, as the bubble popped, sending Ash down to the ground on his bottom!

"Whoa... AHHHH!" Ash yelled as he groaned before he opened his eyes to see Lana, Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow, Sophocles, and Prof. Kukui come out from all sides! "What was that...?" Ash asked as Kaito came up from behind with Buizel at his side. The Alola boy smirked, before he looked down at the Kanto trainer and his Electric Type partner.

"Whoa! Kaito!?" "Pika!?" Both Ash and Pikachu were surprised to see the Alola boy and his Sea Weasel Pokémon standing right behind them as they never noticed the two following them! "Alola Surprise!" Lana, Lillie, and Mallow cried together as the Kanto trainer turned back before blinking in confusion.

"Hey, guys..." Ash said as Kiawe offered a hand to him. "Did we surprise you?" Kiawe asked as Ash took his hand. "You can say that again..." Ash said as the Fire Type user helped him up. Kaito stood besides Ash as he explained the situation for the School activity for today.

"Well, we decided that today would be a perfect day to make a Surprise Welcome Party for you, considering that you're new to the Alola region." Kaito explained as Mallow giggled. "That's right! And that's just the first surprise!" Mallow exclaimed as Ash cocked his head in confusion. "The first one?" Ash repeated as Sophocles stepped up.

"And next... Togedemaru and I want to challenge you! I'm sure you must know on what I mean by that!" Sophocles explained, pointing his finger at the Kanto trainer as Ash blinked in confusion. "Challenge...? Oh! A Pokémon battle, right?" Ash asked, jumping to a conclusion which Sophocles seemed satisfied with.

"Not really..." Kaito said silently as the Kanto trainer faced Sophocles with a smirk. "Alright, Sophocles! I accept your challenge... Huh?" Ash started, before he stopped. Up ahead we're two stacks of balloon pits! "Balloons?" Ash asked in disbelief as Kaito and Mallow tried to explain the challenge of the next surprise.

"Right! Balloons! Whichever team pops the most balloon first wins the game!" Mallow explained as this didn't seem to interest either Pikachu or Ash at all, as Kaito sheepishly smiled. "Sorry to get your hopes up too early, Ash. I know that you love Pokémon battles, but we decided to save that for the fifth surprise." Kaito said apologetically.

"Bui bui! Bui!" Buizel said sheepishly as the Alola boy continued on. "Oh yeah... One more thing. It doesn't matter which one of you pops the balloons. It can be both Trainer and Pokémon working together as a team." Kaito added as the Kanto trainer's face darkened, before his voice started to rise up in amusement.

"Balloons...? Pop them first...? That'll be a piece of cake!" Ash exclaimed, startling the Alola boy in the process. "Huh... Way to break the dark mood..." Kaito thought in amazement before he regained his calm expression and smile.

He looked back at the main entrance gate as he knew that his mom, Seita, and Shiho will arrive soon in time to meet Ash. So with that said, the surprise will continue on. He looked back to see Ash and Sophocles both getting ready to compete in the balloon challenge with Pikachu and Togedemaru at their side.

 **Sophocles: Togedemaru VS Ash: Pikachu**

Kiawe refereed as he gave the start of the game. "Ready... GO!" Kiawe cried as the Kanto trainer and Sophocles ran over to the balloon pit! As Ash grabbed one, he tried to crush it until he realized on how thick and hard the balloon felt as this wasn't an ordinary balloon at all. "Ngh... Hey... This isn't as easy as I thought..." grunted Ash.

He kept pushing the balloon to give it pressure while Pikachu tried to pop it with his teeth! By the time Sophocles and Togedemaru were popping several balloons with little effort, the Kanto trainer and his Electric Type partner managed to get two balloons popped apart. "Hah... I finally popped one..." Ash said with a sigh.

But just then, as he turned to see Togedemaru using her back spikes to pop the balloons, Ash was amazed to see such teamwork between the two. "Wow... They're fast." Ash said as Kaito smiled sheepishly, not knowing what to say to his Kanto friend.

"Of course it would be easy for Sophocles and Togedemaru, considering the spikes on Togedemaru's back is the reason why it's easy for them..." Kaito thought as he looked down at Buizel, who felt the same as the Sea Weasel Pokémon started to feel bad for both Ash and Pikachu, until Mallow, Lana, and Lillie piped up together.

"You can do it, Ash and Pikachu!" Lana cried as Mallow waved to encourage Ash as Lillie gave a reminder to him. "Maybe you didn't know... You can use Pokémon moves!" Lillie explained as this surprised Ash, who got ready to pop the balloons again. "Really? That's cool..." Ash said, before he looked down at his partner.

"Alright, Pikachu! Let's pop all the balloons with Thunderbolt!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu agreed with a nod. Kaito blinked, before he tried to stop the two. "Wait, no! Not an Electric Type move, Ash!" Kaito cried. The sudden call startled Ash only for the warning to come too late as Thunderbolt was already aimed for the balloons!

"Alright! This is our chance!" Sophocles cried as Togedemaru agreed. The Electric-Steel Type raised her small tail to absorb the Thunderbolt attack and into her body! Both Ash and Pikachu gasped as Togedemaru looked pumped up and ready to go!

"Togedemaru! Zing Zap, let's go!" Sophocles cried, which Togedemaru obeyed. She spun around like a Pokémon using a Gyro Ball! The female Electric-Steel Type began to pop all the remaining balloons in the pit as the Kanto trainer was confused with the sudden attack and absorption.

"Hey? What's all that about?" Ash asked as Kaito explained. "You see, Ash... Togedemaru's ability is LightningRod, which can absorb Electric Type moves to the one who has that ability. Once it absorbs that electricity, it can release that stored power to make a powerful move." Kaito explained, causing Sophocles to pout.

"Hey! I could've explained, Kaito!" Sophocles complained as the Alola boy closed one eye teasingly. "Mm hm..." Kaito said silently as Ash was amazed to see Togedemaru having such ability and power. "Wow... Togedemaru really rocks..." complimented Ash until Kiawe spoke up, reminding the Kanto trainer of the balloon game.

"Excuse me! This is no time to be impressed!" Kiawe called out loud, startling Ash as he turned back to his balloon pit. "Yeah... You're right!" Ash said as he prepared to grab a balloon until Togedemaru let out a cry, showing that she had popped all the balloon at her side of the empty balloon pit!

 **Winner: Sophocles**

"The game winners are Togedemaru and Sophocles!" Mallow cried, announcing the balloon winners. At being called the victors, the Electric Type user held his partner in the air. "Alright! You were great! We did it!" Sophocles cried as Togedemaru cheered for the win, leaving the Kanto trainer to sigh and smile weakly.

The Alola boy watched to see Ash looking a little disappointed for the loss as he smiled. _"There's more to than where that came from, Ash."_ Kaito thought as he glanced and noticed to see Lana stepping up with Popplio in her arms. _"Because the second surprise challenge is about to begin."_ Kaito thought again.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Punch, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 4: Tapu Koko's Interest! Destined Friends!**

 **Chapter 5: The Rotom Pokédex Who Speaks!?**

 **Chapter 6: Mimikyu VS Pikachu! Fake VS Real!**

 **Chapter 7: Rockruff is Tough or Shy!?**

 **Chapter 8: Rowlet's Leafage! A New Bond!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Kaito: Shall we get started, then? Your fifth surprise will be having a Pokémon battle with me!

Ash: No way... A battle against Kaito?! You're on! Pikachu and I won't be holding back!

Lana: They're really getting along quite well... They just met each other yesterday and they're already friends...

Ash: Huh!? What the-!? My hat! What's Tapu Koko doing with my hat...? Come back, Tapu Koko!

Lillie: I read that Tapu Koko can be quite frisky and mischievous when confronting people in Alola.

Kaito: That expression you're giving us... Are you challenging both me and Ash to a battle?


	4. Tapu Koko's Interest! Destined Friends!

**Chapter 4: Tapu Koko's Interest! Destined Friends!**

Last time on "Pokémon Alola Journey", Kaito and Ash headed off to the Pokémon School together, where Kaito reunites with his classmates, as Ash transfers in his classroom. When Kiawe discovers Ash and Kaito having Z-Rings, he lectures the Kanto trainer about the responsibilities as a Z-Ring user when Ash takes the Z-Ring a bit too lightly.

Reminded about responsibilities in life, Kaito is reminded of his father, Kazuma scolding him to take his responsibilities seriously in order to take care of Shiho and Seita. With Buizel comforting him, the Alola boy decides to make a surprise welcome to the Kanto trainer as he contacts his friends to make plans about tomorrow.

As the next morning came by, Ash was welcomed in a surprising way as Mallow refereed the first challenge, which to Ash's disappointment was a balloon popping activity, not a battle. The Kanto trainer accepted Sophocles' challenge however, as he and Pikachu attempted to pop all the balloons as they started to have difficulty, however.

Due to being distracted by Togedemaru's ability: LightingRod to absorb Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Ash lost the first surprise challenge, which was when Lana decided to make Ash participate in her surprise next.

* * *

"Ash? Ready for your third surprise? It's a challenge against us!" Lana asked with a sweet smile on her face. At the mention of challenge, the Kanto trainer accepted immediately. "Yeah! If it's a challenge you're asking for, I accept! What's the challenge?" Ash asked as Kaito made the explanation.

"Popplio and Pikachu will race against each other, of course." Kaito said as Buizel climbed up to his shoulder, calling out his agreement. "Bu bui!" Buizel said in agreement. That was when until Lana nervously turned to the Alola boy with a small request in her mind as she blushed a little.

"Um, Kai? If it's alright with you, would you participate in the surprise, too?" Lana asked, surprising both Kaito and Buizel in the process. Popplio seemed ecstatic with the idea as it clapped its paws, inviting Buizel to the challenge, too! Even Ash seemed to be alright with the idea as he urged Kaito to join in.

"Oh yeah! The more, the merrier! What do you say, Kaito?" Ash asked, causing the Alola boy to blink before he sighed as he accepted the request. "Alright. I'll join in, too." Kaito said as Lana smiled happily with a nod as Popplio clapped its paws again, happy to see that its best friend would be in the surprise.

Sophocles only smirked, believing the reason why Lana would ask this. "Only Lana would ask her crush to join in with the fun." Sophocles said as Kiawe understood with a nod. "Yeah... I hear you." Kiawe said silently until Mallow interrupted the two with a small glare, having a small pout on her face.

"Don't make fun of them like that! It's no surprise that Lana would be asking Kai into the fun!" Mallow said angrily, causing both Kiawe and Sophocles to sweat drop as they knew that Mallow had a point for the relationship between Kaito and Lana.

Ash blinked, confused with what the three were saying as Lillie only shrugged while giving him a nervous smile on her face. Soon, with the small issue out of the way, the third surprise began, with Pikachu, Buizel, and Popplio racing with each other to the water! Mallow then explained the race of this surprise.

"A Pokémon Aquathlon is a competitive sport where you run and swim! Now, let's see which of the three wins!" Mallow cried out as the students all began to cheer for the three Pokémon, with Ash cheering for Pikachu, while Kaito cheered for his Sea Weasel Pokémon. "Pikachu! Wing it, buddy!" Ash cried out.

"Don't give in, Buizel! You're the master of speed and swimming!" Kaito cried out, encouraging his Sea Weasel Pokémon to run faster and push ahead of Pikachu! "Good luck to all of you, Pikachu, Buizel, and Popplio!" Sophocles cried out as he couldn't cheer for just one of them, causing him to cheer for all of them.

As Popplio trailed behind, Pikachu and Buizel had already dove into the water, with Buizel taking the lead! "Alright! Use your skills to swim ahead, Buizel!" Kaito called out as Ash grew more determined to see his Electric Type win.

"Pick up the pace, Pikachu! Pass Buizel and head for the finish line!" Ash said as he ran besides Pikachu, who swam to head for the goal! Kiawe only smiled in amusement to see Ash trying to pass Kaito and his partner.

"Well, let's see how easy it is." Kiawe said amusingly. His words proved to be right as Popplio suddenly swam past Pikachu underwater! Both the Kanto trainer and his Electric Type were surprised to see Popplio passing right through them! It was in equal length with Buizel as both Kaito and Lana encouraged their Water Types to go on.

"You're almost there, Buizel! Go now!" Kaito called, causing Buizel to swim ahead! Lana did the same as she encouraged her Water Type to complete the challenge. "You're almost there, Popplio!" Lana cried out as both Water Types swam in equal speed, causing them both to jump out of the water!

The two landed in the finish line together, resulting in a tie between them, both being in first place! The Alola boy and Lana both praised their Water Types for making it through the Aquathlon, while Ash and Pikachu could only watch to see their opponents defeating them, in a surprise way like what Sophocles and Togedemaru had done!

"Nice swim, Bui. You were great out there!" Kaito said as Buizel grinned, as he said his thanks to his human brother. "I'm proud of you! You did great, Popplio! You were amazing!" Lana said as the two hugged each other for their tied victory.

Kaito held Buizel in his arms before he turned to see Ash still looking amazed with how fast Buizel and Popplio swam together underwater until Lillie stepped up, explaining the reason for their victory. "Popplio can swim at speed for about 25 miles per hour! Quite impressive!" Lillie said, amazing Ash once again.

"Well, what about Buizel, Lillie? How do you think he won with Popplio?" Kaito asked, causing Lillie to blink before she frowned at the question.

"Um... For Buizel? To be quite honest, I'm not quite sure... I was also surprised to see him fast at equal speed with Popplio." Lillie said, causing the Alola boy to sweat drop in response. "Huh... No compliments about the win, huh..." Kaito said dryly, as Buizel gave off the same dry expression to the blonde hair girl.

While Lillie dealt with Kaito's unimpressed expression, Pikachu finally came out of the water, looking a bit upset for losing in another activity again. Ash came over to his Electric Type partner, comforting him for his loss. "Great, Pikachu! You rocked it!" Ash said, earning a big smile from the Electric Type Pokémon.

"Pika!" Pikachu said happily as Mallow ran over to compliment both Buizel and Popplio. "You two are so fast, Popplio! Buizel!" Mallow said amazingly as the Kanto trainer accepted his loss once again. "Yeah! I can't believe on how fast both Popplio and Buizel can move!" Ash said sheepishly as Popplio smiled at the compliment.

"Popplio! Pop pop pop!" Popplio said in thanks as Kaito chuckled. "Buizel and I swam together a lot at the beach, so that should be the reason why he could swim in similar speed with Popplio here." Kaito explained as Buizel grinned, showing his white teeth.

"Bui bui!" Buizel said as Kiawe stepped up, preparing to challenge Ash next. "Your fourth surprise will be competing against me! One and one! What do you say?" Kiawe asked, as the Kanto trainer grinned at the challenge. "Oh yeah! I'm ready for it, Kiawe! What's your surprise?" Ash asked.

Kaito stepped up, making the answer for Ash. "His surprise is to race you with Tauros!" Kaito said, amazing Kanto trainer. "Oh wow! Really!?" Ash exclaimed, which Kiawe responded with a nod.

With the challenge accepted, both Ash and Kiawe mounted themselves onto the school's Tauros, as they were ready to begin the race. Once Mallow gave the word for them to start, the two boys were off, with Kiawe taking the early lead! Mallow, Lana, Lillie, and Sophocles all cheered for the two to make the race more exciting.

Kaito only watched as he glanced at Buizel, who winked at him, causing the Alola boy to wink at him in response. But just as they did so, the Alola boy noticed Shiho and Seita running into the race field to see the race go on! "Looks like Mom and those two are finally here." Kaito said as he carefully ran over to them.

The Sea Weasel Pokémon followed as they ran over to greet Kaito's younger siblings. "Hey, you two! What took you both so long?" Kaito asked as Seita grinned at the question.

"Hey, big bro! We had to help Mom with getting ready for the Pokémon School's lunch! So, that's kind of why we're late." Seita said sheepishly as Shiho nodded in agreement. She turned her eyes to see Ash and Kiawe racing against each other with Tauros as she took notice of the Kanto trainer riding on one of them!

"Oh wow! Big brother, is that the Ash you were talking about yesterday?" Shiho asked, earning a nod from her older brother. "Yeah. The same one, Shiho. The trainer who came from Pallet Town, in the Kanto region!" Kaito said as Shizuka chuckled sweetly at her eldest son's answer.

"My, my... He looks so energetic out there. I see this is what you meant about him being so determined to compete and win in any challenge, honey." Shizuka said as Kaito blinked in surprise to see his mother in front of him and between his two siblings. "M-Mom? When did you get here all of a sudden?" Kaito asked in surprise.

"Bui...?" Even Buizel looked surprised to see his human brother's mother greeting them so suddenly as Shizuka smiled at her son's surprised expression. "Just a few seconds ago when you were answering your sister's question, Kaito." Shizuka said, causing Seita to snicker, with Shiho stifling a giggle.

Blushing with embarrassment, the Alola boy shook his head as he noticed the ingredients for the Alola dishes that his mother was carrying. "Are those ingredients for lunch, Mom?" Kaito asked, earning a nod from his mother.

"That's right! I thought we would get here in time to earn the approval from Principal Oak, but... it seems we kind of arrived here a little too late since your surprise had already begun." Shizuka said as Kaito pouted a little. "Geez... Just how long did it take for you to prepare...?" Kaito asked playfully, as Shizuka only smiled at her son's expression.

"I'll try to come earlier next time, honey." Shizuka said as her words were interrupted by Mallow and the others cheering even louder, causing Kaito to see that the Tauros race was over, with Kiawe being the victor of the fourth surprise. "It was a tight race, but Kiawe wins!" Mallow cried out as the Alola boy sighed.

"Looks like Ash lost again..." Kaito said as Ash smiled sheepishly for another loss in the activity.

"Man... And to think I was so close!" Ash said as Kiawe looked back with a smile on his face. "You rode pretty well." Kiawe said, as he made his compliment to his new classmate. With the race over, the Kanto trainer dismounted himself off of Tauros, as he smiled at the Normal Type for his efforts in the race.

"Thanks, Tauros! You were awesome!" Ash said, causing Tauros to smile back and give a moo towards him. "Pika!" Pikachu cried out, catching Ash's attention. The Kanto trainer turned to see his Electric Type partner running towards him as he smiled at him with thanks as well. "Thanks for cheering me on, buddy." Ash said.

Pikachu nodded until he noticed to see Shiho and Seita staring at the Kanto trainer in amazement, causing Ash to turn to see Kaito's siblings right behind him! "Whoa! Who are you two guys?" Ash said in surprise as Seita smirked, while Shiho smiled sweetly.

"I'm Seita!" "And I'm Shiho!" The two cried out as Kaito walked over with Buizel on his shoulder. "Ash, meet my two younger siblings. And this is my Mom, Shizuka!" Kaito explained as he introduced his family to the Kanto trainer. Shizuka walked over, at hearing her son introduce her as Ash smiled to see the family meet him.

"Wow! It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Shirogane!" Ash said politely as Shizuka smiled at the Kanto trainer's politeness. "Oh please... Call me Shizuka! It's nice to meet you as well, Ash. I've heard a lot about from my son when you first arrived here. You were the only person he was talking about during the night." Shizuka said, much to Kaito's embarrassment.

"Mom! You don't have to tell him that!" Kaito said with a small blush on his face, as Ash grinned at his friend. "Your family looks pretty nice here, Kaito!" Ash said as Shiho pulled on his left arm with a sweet smile on her face. "So, big brother says that you're from the Kanto region?" Shiho asked with curiosity.

"Yeah! It's where I first started my Pokémon journey, with my very first Pokémon being Pikachu!" answered Ash, as Seita pulled on his right arm with a question of his own. "Does this mean you're really strong?" Seita asked in amazement as the Kanto trainer sheepishly rubbed re back of his head before he nodded slowly.

"Well, to be honest... I'm starting over... But with Pikachu and me, yeah! I guess you could call us strong." Ash said as Mallow and the others watched to see Ash chatting with the younger Shirogane siblings.

"It's Kaito's mom and his siblings!" Mallow said with a smile as Kiawe noticed this, too. "Looks like they heard about Ash coming to the Pokémon School." Kiawe said as Lana and Lillie smiled together.

"I think it's Kaito who told them about Ash..." Sophocles said with a smirk as Prof. Kukui arrived to see that the transfer student was chatting with Kaito's family. "Oh... Mrs. Shirogane and her two other kids." Prof. Kukui said as he walked over to the mother, catching her attention.

"Mrs. Shirogane! It's a surprise on seeing you here with your kids!" Prof. Kukui said as Shizuka turned to see the Alola Professor as she smiled. "It's good to see you too, Professor. My son asked me to come to the Pokémon School so his brother and sister could meet Ash, since he had arrived in the Alola region a few days ago." Shizuka said politely.

"I see... Well, that's Kaito for you. When something new happens in the region, he can get very talkative about it." Prof. Kukui said as they watched to see Shiho and Seita asking Ash even more questions, until Seita raised a surprising question for Ash and his big brother.

"Hey! Would it be alright if you battle big brother here?" Seita asked, as this caught Ash off guard, while startling Kaito for a bit. "You mean, against Kaito?" Ash asked as Shiho seemed to be like the idea as well.

"Yeah! We've never seen big brother battle before with Buizel, so we'd like it if you could battle big brother Kaito here!" Shiho said as Kaito sighed. Before he could voice out his protest, Prof. Kukui stepped up, agreeing to the battle challenge as well.

"I think it's a good idea, too! After all, you said you were going to be the fifth surprise, weren't you, Kaito?" Prof. Kukui asked teasingly, as this partially annoyed Kaito as he sighed before he made his words. "Yes, Professor. I did say that." Kaito said as Buizel looked at his human brother in confusion.

"Bui?" Buizel asked, confused on why Kaito seemed to be against the battle request. "It's nothing, Buizel. This was just so sudden, that's all." Kaito said in reassurance as the Kanto trainer grinned at the thought of battling his new friend.

"Alright! A Pokémon battle...? And against Kaito and Buizel!? Alright! This is the best surprise of all!" Ash cried out, with Pikachu agreeing. "Pika!" Pikachu said as the Alola boy sighed. His frown turned into a small smile before he got ready for the battle as he and Buizel backed away to make some distance.

"Alright then, Ash. I accept your challenge. So, bring it!" Kaito said as Ash backed away with Pikachu, too!

"Oh, don't worry, Kaito! I won't hold back!" Ash said as Prof. Kukui became the referee for the battle. Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles, and Lillie watched from a distance to see the battle go on as Shiho and Seita joined them to see their brother battle against his new friend.

Meanwhile, Mallow and Shizuka went back inside the Pokémon School to prepare some lunch with the ingredients that Shizuka had brought. "The battle between Ash and Kaito is now about to begin! Each side will only use one Pokémon with no time limit! Now... Let the battle begin!" Prof. Kukui called out, signaling the two boys to send out their partners.

"Okay, Pikachu! Ready for our first battle at the Pokémon School?" Ash asked as he sent his Electric Type partner out. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed as Kaito turned to Buizel with a questioning look.

"Welp, here goes... You ready, Bui?" Kaito asked as Buizel nodded with a determined look as he jumped off his human brother's shoulders to confront Pikachu for the match. With both sides ready, they each called out a move.

 **Kaito: Buizel VS Ash: Pikachu**

"Okay, we'll go first! Pikachu, start this off with a Thunderbolt!" Ash called out as Pikachu jumped in the air to shoot the Electric Type attack at Buizel! Both the Alola boy and his Sea Weasel Pokémon prepared to make their timing perfect and counter it as Kaito made the call for his Pokémon.

"Dodge with Aqua Jet, Buizel!" Kaito cried out as Buizel did so, surrounding himself with water in the process. Controlling the Thunderbolt, the Electric Type caused his attack to follow the evading Aqua Jet, as the move proved to be futile, due to Buizel's speed! The speed of Buizel's movements made Ash amazed.

"Whoa, that's fast!" Ash said as Kiawe seemed amazed, too. "They're much faster than when we fought against Team Skull..." Kiawe pointed out as Lana raised a question for the group to think about.

"Do you think they trained for this surprise?" Lana asked as Lillie made her guess. "I don't know, but if they did... then this proves that they're going to give it all in this Pokémon battle." Lillie said as the battle went on with Sophocles and Togedemaru cheering for the two to fight on, along with Bounsweet and Popplio!

"Come on, you guys! Fight hard, both of you!" Sophocles cried out as the three little Pokémon cheered on for Buizel and Pikachu as well.

The next Thunderbolt also missed its mark, thanks to Buizel evading it with Aqua Jet! Kaito remained calm as Ash kept his determined face on. "If Thunderbolt won't work, then how about an Electro Ball!?" Ash called as he punched his fist in the air.

Pikachu understood as he charged up the power to summon an Electro Ball to throw it at Buizel! "Dodge that, Buizel! Then, use Rain Dance!" Kaito cried out as Electro Ball missed like with Thunderbolt! Once he dodged the attack, Buizel raised his orange furry arms up in the air to call forth dark rain clouds!

Everyone watching the battle looked up to see some dark clouds surrounding the field as Sophocles gulped. "Oh man... it's getting darker here!" Sophocles said as Kiawe remained calm to watch. Then, as the Rain Dance was finished, rain started to pour down onto the battlefield as both Buizel and Pikachu glared at each other.

Kaito and Ash did the same to each other as the Kanto trainer called out another attack, oblivious to what's coming next! "Rain won't stop us from winning, Kaito! Quick, Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!" Ash called out as Kaito gave off a dark smirk. "Ice Punch, let's go!" Kaito called out.

Just as Iron Tail was about to make a hit, Buizel zipped himself out of the way with high speed! "What!?" "Pika!?" The two cried together in surprise as Pikachu was punched in the air by Ice Punch! The Electric Type yelled in pain as he skidded on the ground, withstanding the surprise attack he had just taken to his face.

"What happened!?" Ash said in shock as Kaito smiled knowingly. "Don't tell me you don't know about Buizel's ability, Ash... His ability is Swift Swim, which can increase Buizel's speed once it rains." Kaito explained as Ash smirked in amusement.

"Ha ha... I guess I kinda forgot... But, it doesn't matter! This Rain Dance will also give us the advantage in this battle, Kaito!" Ash called out, causing the Alola boy to raise an eyebrow. "And how do you mean by that?" Kaito asked as the Kanto trainer showed proof of his words.

"Pikachu! Aim at the clouds with Thunderbolt!" Ash said as this bewildered everyone with the move choice. "Thunderbolt at the cloud? What is he doing?" Kiawe asked as Lillie seemed to have understand Ash's strategy for the use of Rain Dance.

"I get it! I understand now!" Lillie said as the others and Kaito's siblings looked at her in confusion. Kaito on the other hand, seemed oblivious to what Ash was going to do as he called out a move. "Don't know what you're planning, but I won't let it go on! Buizel, use your speed and power to attack with Aqua Jet!" Kaito called out loud.

At the order, the Sea Weasel Pokémon surrounded himself in water again, which was boosted by Rain Dance's effect! But just as the attack started to get close to Pikachu, Ash made the call, with the timing being correct.

"Now's our chance! Electro Ball, let's go!" Ash cried out. The sudden call surprised both Kaito and Buizel as Pikachu used the rain and his power to charge up a large Electro Ball to throw it at Buizel! It exploded onto the Sea Weasel Pokémon, negating Aqua Jet in the process! "Oh no!" Kaito said in shock.

Shiho and Seita watched in surprise to see Buizel being countered as the Sea Weasel Pokémon skidded back, shaking off the electricity that just shocked him! As Buizel recovered from the shock, he smirked at the Electric Type Pokémon, as if he was impressed with Pikachu's speed and skills.

Pikachu seemed to have felt the same as he gave the same expression to his Water Type opponent as both Ash and Kaito smirked at each other, as if they were impressed with each other's skills with their Pokémon's attacks and the way they raised them.

"You surprised us there, Ash. I didn't think you would be able to use Buizel's Rain Dance like that. You're one of the people that's full of surprises, aren't they?" Kaito asked with a smirk as Ash complimented his Alola friend back.

"You too, Kaito! I didn't think I would have this much fun in a Pokémon battle against you!" Ash said, as the classmates smiled to see the two boys bonding with each other in battle. Prof. Kukui smiled as well, seeing how the surprise made by Kaito was getting along perfectly.

With both eyes making contact, the two boys prepared to make their next attack, until a growling sound was heard, startling everyone and the Pokémon that were also watching the battle! Buizel and Pikachu both looked around in confusion until they found the source of the strange noise: Ash's stomach.

Sweat dropping from the attention he's getting, the Kanto trainer rubbed the back of his head sheepishly for his hunger for food. "Ah ha ha ha... I guess I'm kinda hungry..." Ash said, causing Kaito to fall over. The classmates were bewildered to hear Ash say this in a middle of a battle as Seita and Shiho just snickered at those words.

Prof. Kukui on the other hand, scratched the back of his head sheepishly with an embarrassed smile as the Alola boy slowly got up, showing an annoyed expression on his face. "How can you think about food in the middle of a battle...?" Kaito asked dryly as Buizel understood his human brother's feelings.

"Bui..." The Sea Weasel Pokémon shook his head with a sigh until Mallow ran up, calling for her friends and the adults. "Hold the surprise, everyone! Because it's lunch time!" Mallow cried out as the word lunch made the Kanto trainer even more hungry.

"Lunchtime...? Now that I think about it, I'm even more hungry after hearing that..." Ash said with a groan. Kiawe and Sophocles seemed to be sharing the same feelings as they groaned from hunger as well. "Yeah..." Kiawe said as Sophocles just drooled, imagining the food he could be eating now.

Lana and Lillie smiled nervously as Kaito sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Kiawe and Sophocles? Not you guys, too..." Kaito said until he heard another stomach growling, coming from Buizel, much to the Sea Weasel Pokémon's embarrassment.

The Alola boy smiled as Buizel blushed with embarrassment as everyone agreed to have lunch together, with Shiho and Seita joining in.

 **Later...**

With everyone sitting on the outside cafeteria tables, Mallow and Shizuka brought out the dishes that they've made together. "Lunch is served!" Mallow cried out as she and Shizuka passed the dishes to the trainers, Shiho, Seita, and Prof. Kukui!

Once all the students and adults had their lunch, Mallow took out a large bowl of Pokémon from the recipe that she made, thanks to Lillie's help. "Here! Eat up, everyone!" Mallow said as the Pokémon were ecstatic to see food right in front of them! Once they took a second to sniff the food, the Pokémon began to munch on their lunch.

Both Kaito and Lana turned to Popplio and Buizel, hoping that their lunch tasted good for them. "Is it good, Bui?" "Yummy?" The two asked together, before they blushed at each other, as both Water Types cried out their responses before chuckling at their trainers' embarrassment together.

"You know what? I followed your Pokémon food recipe, and it worked!" Mallow said, complimenting Lillie as she smiled at her cooking friend. "It's tasty, but it's also healthy Pokémon food!" Lillie pointed out.

For Ash, he seemed to be enjoying the healthy meal that both Mallow and Shizuka had cooked up as he shoved it all into his mouth, using the fork! "Delish!" Ash cried out, his mouth muffled by the food. Kiawe and Sophocles agreed together as they understood why the Kanto trainer seemed to like it so much.

"Yeah! It's good." Kiawe said as Sophocles smiled at the taste of Mallow's part of the food. "Mallow's restaurant is good! I don't like to eat anywhere else!" Sophocles said as Kaito raised an eyebrow, knowing that the three were forgetting about someone.

"You forget that my mom was helping with the healthy food, too, guys. She's part of the reason why Mallow's restaurant tastes good because of the fruits and vegetables we grow, remember?" Kaito said darkly, causing Kiawe and Sophocles to sweat drop and nod nervously at the Alola boy's question.

"Y-Yeah, we know about that, Kaito..." Kiawe said as Shizuka only giggled at her son criticizing his two friends. Before she could say something however, a loud cry caught everyone's attention, mainly Ash and Kaito as the two boys turned to see where the sound had came from.

"You hear that, guys?" Ash asked as Kaito stood up from the table. "That sound..." Kaito said as Buizel also heard it, causing him to perk his head up! Shiho and Seita frowned, as they felt a bit startled from the sudden call. "Big brother? What was that...?" Shiho asked nervously as Kaito turned to his younger sister.

"I believe that was... Tapu Koko, Shiho." Kaito said, catching his two siblings by surprise. "No way! THE Tapu Koko!?" Seita gasped as this caught everyone else off guard. As Ash started to look around to where it had came from, something appeared right in front of his face! Blinking his eyes several times, Ash yelped, taking a few steps back.

Everyone gasped and widened their eyes to see that what they're seeing was the real thing. "Melemele Island's Guardian, Tapu Koko!" Lillie gasped in amazement and surprise. "What a sight..." Mallow said breathlessly. "Beautiful..." was what Lana could only say as she was surprised to see the Guardian right in front of her.

Shiho and Seita were amazed to see the Guardian right in front of them for the first time as Shizuka and Prof. Kukui were stunned to see the Guardian of the island right in front of their own eyes. The Pokémon on the other hand, were happy to see their island Guardian meeting them as Buizel kept the serious look on his face.

Kaito narrowed his eyes, wanting to be friendly, but he knew that there would be a good reason for why Tapu Koko would come out like this all of a sudden. Ash didn't seem to get that however, as he walked up to the Guardian and greeted it in a friendly way!

"It's great to see you! I didn't get the chance to thank you for the ring! So, thank you!" Ash said thankfully as Kaito started to say his thanks, too. "Yeah... That goes for me, too. I'd like to thank you for the Z-Ring, but... is there a reason to why you gave us these Z-Rings and Z-Crystals in the first place?" asked Kaito.

At the question, Tapu Koko only made a short cry, until it zipped out of sight! It left everyone surprised until it appeared right behind Ash! "Wha- Hey!" Ash yelped as he tried to find Tapu Koko, only for the Guardian to be too fast as its speed was too much for everyone to see with a naked eye!

While it zipped around, it pulled a little prank on Pikachu by putting Ash's hat on its head before it took it again! "Argh! It's moving too fast! I can't see it properly!" Kaito grunted with a serious look as Shiho and Seita held onto their brother for comfort.

"Big brother...? What's Tapu Koko going to do with us?" Shiho asked frighteningly, as Kaito held his siblings close to him. "If it's aiming to hurt one of us, I won't let it hurt you two..." Kaito said as Shizuka noticed on how serious her son was, especially with the serious face he had at the moment.

But suddenly, while Kaito was distracted by Tapu Koko's speed, Seita was taken off of his hands! "AHHHHH!" Seita screamed, catching everyone by shock as they all turned to see Seita on Tapu Koko's arms! "SEITA!" Kaito yelled as he angrily ran after the Guardian, who flew off into the forest!

"Bu Bui!" Buizel cried out as he ran after his human brother, causing Shiho and Shizuka to run after them. "Big brother!? Buizel! Wait up!" pleaded Shiho as Shizuka ran for her younger son. "Seita!?" She cried out as everyone else ran after the Guardian, too.

"Hey! My hat!" Ash said as he joined the chase, too with Pikachu running at his side. Seeing the chase go on, Kaito's classmates followed with their Pokémon in their arms and besides them as Prof. Kukui followed along to see what would happen to his students and the Shirogane family.

As Tapu Koko flew into the forest with Ash's hat on its tall head and the frightened Seita in his arms, it noticed Kaito and Ash giving chase as the boys were chasing it for the things it stole from them. "Hey! Wait up!" "Give Seita back right now!" Ash and Kaito yelled out together as they ran way ahead, leaving the others behind!

"Kaito! Seita! Hold on!" Shizuka cried out as she helped Shiho go over the log before she continued running after them. Kiawe followed her, as Lana helped Popplio up before she climbed over the log! Mallow took off after them, as she tried to call for her two friends. "Ash! Kaito! Slow down, you guys!" Mallow called out loud.

While Lana, Mallow, and Kiawe made it through with no problem, Lillie and Prof. Kukui had to hold back to help Sophocles climb over the log, which seemed too difficult for the electronic kid to go over! "Just... a little farther!" Prof. Kukui called out as he pulled Sophocles over, causing him to fall on the ground by his face!

While they had done that, Ash and Kaito ran to where Tapu Koko had disappeared off to with the hat and Seita. "Where is it?" Ash asked, looking around as Kaito frantically looked around. If Seita were to have been hurt by this mess, then the Alola boy had himself to blame with for not keeping his little brother safe!

"Where did it go?" Ash asked again until his question was answered! Both boys turned to see Tapu Koko appearing right in front of them again as it placed Ash's hat onto his head while placing Seita on Kaito's arms! The Alola boy grew startled until he realized that his little brother was safe as Seita started to sob by the scary experience.

"Brother... I... I... WAAAAAAHHHH!" Seita cried out as he sobbed into his older brother's chest, as Kaito gave his little brother a comforting hug, comforting Seita from his fearful experience. "It's okay, Seita. I'm here now." Kaito said silently as he comforted his little brother as Buizel climbed up on his human brother's shoulder to comfort Seita as well.

Once the retrieval was done, Tapu Koko flew back a little, making a battle stance for Ash and Kaito to see as they soon realized on what the Guardian of Melemele Island wanted from the two. "Hey... What's going on? I think you mean you want to have a battle with us...?" Ash asked as the others caught up to hear Ash speak.

"A battle?" Kiawe said in surprise as Lillie, Sophocles, and Prof. Kukui caught up. "So, instead of Kaito finishing up as the surprise, the one that's going to finish the surprise is Tapu Koko instead." Prof. Kukui said as Lillie remembered the facts about Tapu Koko's personality to the people and trainers in Melemele Island.

"I've read about this sort of thing before. It said Tapu Koko is a very curious Pokémon. Long ago, it would challenge the islanders to a Pokémon battle and Alolan sumos, too!" Lillie said as Shizuka watched in concern. "So, it's not just challenging Ash, but my son as well? But why?" Shizuka asked as Kaito frowned.

He gave a glance to Buizel, who nodded in understanding. Jumping off of his shoulder, the Sea Weasel Pokémon prepared to fight the Guardian of Melemele Island, as the Alola boy accepted the challenge. He first looked to the still frightened Seita and softly spoke with him to go to the worried Shizuka.

"Seita, go to Mom and stay with her. This battle is about to go wild." Kaito said as Seita immediately nodded and ran into his mother's arms, as Shizuka grew relieved to see her younger son safe from harm.

"So... that's how it is, huh? Normally, I don't like to fight, but with the way you dragged Seita into this, you're leaving me with no choice! I accept your challenge, Tapu Koko!" Kaito cried out as he tightened his orange fingerless gloves, causing Ash to grin and accept the challenge, too.

"Alright, I'll join in, too! Let's have a battle right now, Tapu Koko!" Ash said as he gave a look to Kaito, who accepted his request to team up. With the agreement settled, both boys looked at the Guardian of Melemele Island, both ready to fight as Tapu Koko let out a loud battle cry, causing an electric field to appear!

 **Tapu Koko VS Ash/Kaito: Pikachu/Buizel**

It surprised both Ash and Kaito as Prof. Kukui knew what this was. "That's Electric Terrain..." Prof. Kukui said as Lillie took this chance to remind the boys about the field Change. "Ash! Kaito! Electric Types will be more powerful as long as Electric Terrain is in effect!" Lillie cried out as Kaito narrowed his eyes.

"Then, that would be putting me and Buizel in a disadvantage..." Kaito said, biting his lips as Buizel braced himself for a hard shock, as the Guardian was both Electric and Fairy Type. However, due to Ash only having Pikachu, the Kanto trainer smirked, seeing that the field would be giving him an advantage, too.

"That's lucky for us, though... We're ready!" Ash called out. At the call, Tapu Koko made the first move as it charged in to slam into Pikachu, causing Kaito to counter the Guardian. "Intercept with Aqua Jet, Buizel!" Kaito cried out as Buizel did so.

Surrounding himself with water, he knocked head to head with the Guardian of Melemele Island, as the two struggled to overpower each other as the result was a draw, with Buizel skidding on the ground. "Whoa, thanks for the save, Kai!" Ash said, saying the nickname as Kaito nodded back, with the battle going on.

The Guardian began to glow in different colors, as Kaito knew what this was. "Dazzling Gleam! Hit the deck, Buizel! Agility!" Kaito helped as Buizel prepared to speed away as Ash gave the signal for Pikachu to dodge. "Now, Pikachu!" Ash said as both starters dodged out of the way, causing a long scar to appear on the ground.

Once Dazzling Gleam was finished with the damage, the Kanto trainer took his turn to attack while Kaito and Buizel waited together to see what Ash and Pikachu would do for a counterattack. "Now, let's show them all what we can do! Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled out loud.

At the order, the Electric Type launched a boosted Thunderbolt thanks to Electric Terrain! The move made the hit, causing Ash to smile with the success. "Awesome!" Ash exclaimed as Kaito took this chance to make his attack! "Now, Buizel! Take this chance for an Ice Punch attack!" Kaito cried out loud.

Using the speed boosted from Agility, the Sea Weasel Pokémon quickly ran up to punch Tapu Koko with the Ice Type attack, only for the Guardian to block it with its shield looking arms! "What!?" Kaito gasped as Buizel was knocked back, causing him to skid on the ground as both he and Pikachu were surprised to see Tapu Koko unaffected.

"Both Thunderbolt and Ice Punch didn't do a thing!" Ash said in shock as the classmates and the adults were bewildered to see this as Kiawe bit his lips. "Tapu Koko is just too strong..." Kiawe said as Shiho grew worried.

"Does this mean big brother and Buizel are going to lose?" Shiho asked as Shizuka comforted her daughter with a weak, but comforting smile. "Your brother and Buizel are going to be just fine, sweetie. Just have faith in them both." Shizuka said as Shiho reluctantly nodded as Seita couldn't say anything due to the frightening experience from earlier.

Then suddenly, instead of targeting either Pikachu or Buizel, the Guardian of Melemele Island flew towards both Ash and Kaito, much to their surprise as Ash held out his arms to block the attack and protect himself while Kaito only shut his eyes tight, while keeping his left arm out.

But, when they braced themselves for the attack, they felt nothing, only to feel something tingling as they noticed Tapu Koko tapping onto their Z-Rings! At the touch, both the Electrium-Z and the Waterium-Z began to glow as both boys were surprised to what the Guardian had done just now as they looked at it with confusion.

"You mean..." "You're telling us now is the time to use them?" Ash started to ask with Kaito finishing it off. Both Pikachu and Buizel looked at their trainers with the new Z-Ring and Z-Crystal they received from Tapu Koko last night as Kaito narrowed his eyes to see his Waterium-Z glowing brightly, like how underwater looked like with the sun shining through it.

"Waterium-Z..." Kaito said as Ash muttered the Electrium-Z name. As they looked at each other, the two nodded to each other as they knew on what they had to do for their next attack as Tapu Koko floated back, ready to take the attack that came from the boys that interested it so much.

"Heh... I have no idea on how to do it, but I'll give it a try! Alright, Pikachu! Let's show our Z-Move!" "Pika!" Ash called out as Pikachu agreed, as he thought the same as his human friend did.

"I've known about them, but to do it in real life... Heh... What do you say, Buizel? Shall we make our first Z-Move against the Guardian of Melemele Island?" asked Kaito as Buizel grinned with a thumbs up. "Bu Bui! Bui!" Buizel called out, causing the Alola boy to nod as he prepared to show off his Z-Move.

"Okay then... Let's go!" Kaito said as the classmates were amazed and nervous for the two. "Oh, Ash..." "Kai..." Mallow and Lana said together in worry as Sophocles was unsure about the chance of the two getting it right. "Can they do it? I wonder..." he said as Shiho and Seita watched in amazement, with Shizuka close to them.

She only smiled softly, knowing how this looked to her as she remembered on how Kaito's father looked when he performed a Z-Move the first time. _"Kazuma... Your son is following in your footsteps, with the same Z-Crystal that you've used to make your first Z-Move..."_ Shizuka thought happily as she thought she was seeing Kazuma inside her son.

With Tapu Koko giving movements to Ash to show how to do it, both Ash and Pikachu made the same movements together to perform the Z-Move for Electric Types. Kaito, having the knowledge of the Z-Move movements moved with Buizel as they made the Z-Move movements for the Waterium-Z!

With Ash and Pikachu making a zigzag shape together, Kaito and Buizel made wavy shapes together at the same time! "Go! Pikachu!" "Hit him hard, Buizel!" The boys shouted out together. With the energy charging together, both Pikachu and Buizel were surrounded by an energy that was borrowed from their trainers!

"Full power! YAAAAAAHH!" Ash cried out as he and Pikachu aimed a punch towards the Guardian, which was when Pikachu's fist charged up an electric ball to be punched and to be thrown towards Tapu Koko!

"Were not falling behind! After their move, Buizel!" Kaito cried out as he and Buizel raised their arms up in the air, as water gushed out of nowhere, forming a giant whirlpool in the process! With Buizel yelling, he threw the whirlpool at Tapu Koko, combining it with Pikachu's Z-Move attack in the process!

"An Electric Type Z-Move! And a Water Type Z-Move!" Kiawe pointed out in shock as the Professor knew what they were. "That's Gigavolt Havoc and Hydro Vortex! Wow!" Prof. Kukui cried out as the two Z-Moves blasted the amazed Tapu Koko, dealing some critical damage to the forest and to itself!

The impact of the double attacks nearly blew everyone off as they stood on their grounds, some holding onto each other. The boys that were battling held their feet on the ground as they had witnessed the power that the Z-Moves had gave off. "Huh? That's a Z-Move? Oh man..." Ash said, not believing the power it gave off.

As he said that, the Electrium-Z suddenly shattered, leaving the Kanto trainer with only the ring, but with no crystal. "To think those Z-Moves combined could be so destructive..." Kaito grunted as he noticed his Z-Crystal remaining while Ash's Z-Crystal shattering.

The Alola boy looked at his Z-Crystal in confusion as he noticed it glowing a little, as if it was responding for being used just now. _"What is this...? What just happened? Why did Ash's Z-Crystal shatter, while mine stayed fine?"_ Kaito thought to himself in confusion as he frowned at this.

Pikachu and Buizel panted, until they widened their eyes to see what their attacks had done! Both Ash and Kaito also looked up to see Tapu Koko using his arms as a shield to defend himself from the double Z-Move attacks! But despite of that, the moves that Buizel and Pikachu had gave off, made a huge impact on the ground!

It was like a crater had appeared, with something huge smashing down on it. As Tapu Koko revealed itself, Ash blinked while Kaito kept a serious look on his face. "Huh...? What's going on? Tapu Koko?" Ash asked as he took a step forward to it.

But just as he did so, the Guardian of Melemele Island let out a loud cry before it took off into the air and out of sight, leaving both Kaito and Ash bewildered, along with their Pokémon starters. "Ash! Kaito!" Mallow cried out, catching their attention. Both boys turned to see Mallow and Lana running towards them.

Concerned about their brother, Seita and Shiho ran over to Kaito as Shizuka was amazed to see how the battle went out for her son and friend. "Are you two alright!? That's incredible! I can't believe how strong the two of you are together with Pikachu and Buizel!" Mallow said in amazement as Lana checked up on the two.

"You're not hurt or anything, are you?" Lana asked as the Alola boy shook his head. "No, we're fine... You should be asking our Pokémon that since they were the ones in the action." Kaito said as Buizel climbed up on his shoulder, licking his cheek in both reassurance and affection. "Bu bui." Buizel said with a smirk.

Chuckling, the Alola boy rubbed his head as Seita and Shiho looked at their brother in confusion. "Big brother? Are you and Buizel okay?" Shiho asked worriedly as Kaito smiled with a nod. "I'm fine, Shiho. I'm not hurt. How are you two feeling?" Kaito asked as Seita bit his lips before he shook his head.

"I'm fine, big bro, but... I was more worried for you and Buizel..." Seita said with guilt as Kaito smiled before he placed a hand on his little brother's head. "Don't feel sad, Seita. It was just a battle that the Guardian of Melemele Island challenged us with. It had nothing to do with hurting us." Kaito said as Seita looked at his brother.

Accepting his answer, the little brother nodded hesitantly as Kiawe walked over the two to check their Z-Rings. "What happened to your Z-Crystals?" Kiawe asked as he took a look on both of their Rings. He blinked in surprise to see the Electrium-Z gone, but was confused to see the Waterium-Z still on Kaito's Z-Ring.

"That's funny... Why did your Electrium-Z disintegrate, while Kaito's Waterium-Z stay?" Kiawe asked as he looked at the two boys as Ash noticed to see Kaito's crystal still in good shape as this left him both surprised and confused. "Whoa, yours look still okay! How did that happen, Kai?" Ash asked as Kaito frowned.

"That's what I'm asking myself. Why did mine stay when yours shatter?" Kaito asked darkly as he bit his lips with the mystery he asked himself. Seita and Shiho noticed his expression as they frowned at seeing their brother not looking well.

"Big brother...?" Shiho asked as Kaito shook his head as he regained his smile back. "It's nothing... I'm fine, you two." Kaito said as his answer caused the two both reluctantly accept it as the Fire Type user turned to Ash with a serious look on his face, knowing the reason for the Electrium-Z breaking apart.

"As for you, Ash... This means that's it's too soon for you to use Z-Moves. You haven't passed an Island challenge trial yet." Kiawe said, causing Ash to pout until he made a decision with a big grin on his face.

"Alright then! I'll take the Island challenge trial! I'll pass the trial, I'll get another Z-Crystal, and then I'll be able to use Z-Moves the right way!" declared Ash as his sudden declaration surprised everyone, as the Alola boy smiled.

"Heh... In that case, if you're taking part of it, then I'll take part in the trial, too." Kaito said, as he had surprised looks aiming at his face this time. The Alola boy looked at his Z-Ring with a weak smile on his face.

"I want to know why out of everyone, why Tapu Koko gave me and Ash the Z-Rings, and why the Waterium-Z stayed when Ash's Z-Crystal broke apart. Like Ash, I didn't take any part of the trials, too." Kaito said sheepishly as Shizuka smiled at her son. "I can understand where this is going, son." Shizuka said sweetly.

"Well, those reasons make sense!" Prof. Kukui said with a chuckle as the classmates began to call out their support as well.

"Well, that sounds perfect! We'll all be cheering for the two of you! Right, gang?" Mallow asked, as Lana, Sophocles, and Lillie immediately agreed to make their support to their two young battlers. "Okay!" "Pop!" Lana and Popplio cried out together.

"Of course we will!" Lillie said with a nod and a smile.

"Togedemaru and I know a lot about Electric Types! Yeah! Tons of stuff!" Sophocles cried out. That left only Kiawe as he felt stiff, unsure of whether to be supportive or not as Ash turned to him with a pleading look on his face. "Please?" "Come on!" Ash asked, while Mallow teased as the Fire Type user sighed as he noticed Kaito nodding at him.

Seeing himself outnumbered, he sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, if I have to... Other than Kaito, I'm the only one with the Z-Ring..." Kiawe said as Kaito raised an eyebrow. "What kind of a response is that?" Kaito asked bitterly as everyone else laughed at the two rivals making a spark against each other.

Stopping his chuckling, the Kanto trainer grinned, feeling more accomplished than ever with his friends at his side. "That's awesome! Thanks, you guys!" Ash said as Kaito nodded along as he said his thanks as well.

Shizuka only smiled to see her son bonding with her classmates and his new friend even more as she looked up at the sky for a while. "Kazuma... You should've seen our boy battle... You would've been even more proud than I think you'd be..." Shizuka said softly as she shook her head, remembering the reason for her husband's disappearance.

 **Meanwhile, at an unknown location...**

A man was walking around inside a ruins as he looked around with a serious look on his face. "These ruins... They might have the answer to why he's attracting so many Water Types to him." The man said as he took out a photo of his family and himself.

Kaito was smiling next to the man, showing his happy look besides the man as he sighed. "Kaito, my son... I hope you are well..." The man, now known as Kazuma said as he looked around. He put the photo away before he continued looking around.

"It must've been for a few months by now since I've went missing... But the reason I've been gone for so long is to find out about your powers... Your reason for attracting so many of our Sea Pokémon..." Kazuma said as he touched some symbols of the ruins. Something then glistened on Kazuma's wrist as he glanced at it.

His black Z-Ring with the Waterium-Z was blinking on and off several times, confusing the father as he looked at it. "Hm? The Waterium-Z... Its responding to something...?" Kazuma asked as he braced himself for what could come out until a bright light emitted around him, startling the father in the process.

"Argh! What the...?!" Kazuma yelled as he was blinded by the bright blue light. When the brightness died down, Kazuma opened his eyes, only to witness something shocking to his eyes. "What...!? This is...!?" Kazuma gasped as the ruins were showing full pictures of its secrets.

There were pictures of a kingdom that seemed to reign underwater, as there were many symbols of Water Type Pokémon. What caught Kazuma's attention were creatures that were half-human on the top half while half-fish on the bottom half.

"Merfolks... What in blazes am I seeing...?" Kazuma asked as he was bewildered of what he was seeing. But the next thing saw as he moved left him in shock as he took a few steps back in disbelief and shock. "What!? It... It can't... be..." Kazuma said as he stuttered.

The picture that he looked was were pictures of a King and Queen merfolks holding a merchild that were being blessed by many Water Type Pokémon surrounding it as the symbols seemed to be adoring the newborn merchild. The child looked familiar as Kazuma couldn't say another word. "This... This can't be..." Kazuma said in disbelief as he fell to his knees.

He shook his head wildly before he looked back at the picture of the newborn merchild. "Is this... the answer? The answer to why Kaito... has the power to attract the Water Pokémon back at Alola?" Kazuma asked dryly and weakly as he couldn't bring himself to believe in such myth.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Punch, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 5: The Rotom Pokédex Who Speaks!?**

 **Chapter 6: Mimikyu VS Pikachu! Fake VS Real!**

 **Chapter 7: Rockruff is Tough or Shy!?**

 **Chapter 8: Rowlet's Leafage! A New Bond!**

 **Chapter 9: The Balloon Dream! Go, Popplio!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Prof. Kukui: You two are up for a surprise with that Pokédex and Rotom here!

Ash: Wow! So Rotom can go inside this Pokédex! That is so awesome! Alola, Rotom!

Rotom: **Awesome? I'm afraid I do not comprehend on what you mean.**

Kaito: I guess this could make it easier for us to understand what Rotom is saying at the moment...

Ash: If there's that many Alola Pokémon out there... then I want to catch them and be friends with them!

Kaito: You're already wanting to go for broke? I guess I can't say that I don't understand your excitement for this.

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Ash competes in all of the surprises the classmates had for him

\- Ash challenges Kaito to a battle, until the battle is called off

\- Tapu Koko challenges Ash and Kaito to a battle, until it flees, leaving the result unknown

\- Ash's Electrium Z shatters, while Kaito's Waterium Z remains fine

\- Kazuma discovers a partial secret about Kaito's powers


	5. The Rotom Pokédex Who Speaks?

**Chapter 5: The Rotom Pokédex Who Speaks!?**

 **Dream**

"Mm..." Kaito groaned as he slowly opened his eyes only to see something bright shining down on him! "What... Where am..." Kaito started until he noticed that he was underwater! The Alola boy widened his eyes as he struggled to breath until he realized that he was only having a dream for now.

"A dream... underwater? Why am I here...?" Kaito asked himself as he noticed bubbles coming out of his mouth as he realized he could breathe underwater, due to the scene being a dream. As Kaito swam around, he noticed many Water Type Pokémon swimming by him, as it looked like they had noticed his presence.

But as the Alola boy swam around, there were some Water Pokémon swimming besides him, as if they knew who he was. More and more came to his side, bewildering the Alola boy as he stopped swimming to see the underwater Pokémon surround him, as they made peaceful sounds from their voices.

"Why are you all... getting along with me? Is it something that you like from me?" Kaito asked as the Water Types responded by politely bowing down to him, as if he was part of royalty! This surprised the Alola boy as one of the Water Types gazed at him, as a voice popped up into the Alola boy's head.

 _ **"We've been waiting for you to come back, dear Prince."**_ The Pokémon known as Lanturn said politely as some other Water Types followed along. The Sharpedo, Wishiwashi, Luvdisc, and the other Pokémon said their calls, greeting the Alola boy as a prince as Kaito looked around at the Pokémon surrounding him.

A sharp pain stung his head as the Alola boy floated down on the ocean ground, as he grunted in pain from the feeling he's getting to his head as he struggled to stay conscious from all the underwater Pokémon greeting him. "Prince... What... are you guys... trying... to say to me...?" Kaito grunted as he started to black out.

Before he knew it, he was starting to return to reality, to the part where he wakes up from his bed.

 **Reality**

Sweat formed on Kaito's head as he slowly opened his eyes and woke up as he slowly turned his head to the window to see that the sun was up a little, but a bit early as Kaito slowly sat up from his bed. "That... was one heck of a dream..." Kaito groaned while holding his head as his voice woke his Sea Weasel Pokémon up from his sleep as Buizel yawned from his awakening.

He turned to see his human brother looking stressed about something as he walked over to him, before nudging his cheek with his nose in worry and comfort. "Bu bui? Bu bui bui?" Buizel asked in concern as Kaito smiled weakly at his Water Type starter as he scratched his head in reassurance.

"Sorry, Buizel... It's nothing. Just a disturbing dream, that's all." Kaito said as he turned to his desk to see his Z-Ring on top of it. The Waterium-Z on the Z-Ring was still there, glowing a little brighter than usual as the Alola boy noticed this, with Buizel noticing the glow as well. "What the..." Kaito said as he walked over.

He held the Z-Ring before he slipped it on his wrist. As he did that, the Z-Crystal began to glow even brighter, as it seemed to be responding to Kaito wearing it as the Alola boy narrowed his eyes in both worry and confusion. "Just what's going on with me today?" Kaito asked himself as Buizel frowned.

From what his human brother was stressing over, even he didn't have the answer to respond to that question, as there were still some parts that he didn't understand of.

* * *

 **(Pokémon Opening: Sun and Moon English Subbed)**

 **Ash \- ****_"I'm Ash of Pallet Town. My dream is to become a Pokémon Master._** **_This is my partner, Pikachu! Let's all search for Pokémon with full force!_ "**

(The Japanese opening title shows on the screen)

 ** _There's no use in just standing around all the time_**

(Both Kaito and Ash pant under the hot sun with Pikachu and Buizel)

(Lana, Mallow, Lillie, Kiawe, and Sophocles all run over to help them)

 ** _I want to try and set out on a head-turning adventure_**

(Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles, and Lillie appear in different sections)

(Bounsweet, Popplio, Turbonator, and Togedemaru appear with their trainers)

 ** _With the sun, the moon, Pokémon, and Pikachu_**

(The friends all slide down the school slide)

(They slide before crashing into each other by Alolan Exeggutor)

 ** _(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)_**

(They all recover and make repeated steps together)

 ** _It never stops being surprising and refreshing_**

(Kaito, Ash, and Prof. Kukui runs for the school)

(Litten shrieks before shooting Ember at Ash's face, much to his startle)

 ** _I'm here! I'm there! I'm over there! I can't stay put!_**

(Kaito pops up, until Shiho and Seita pulls at his two arms)

(Buizel lands on his head as the two grin at each other)

 ** _C'mon, there's still so, so much more to see_**

(Kaito and Ash leads their friends and Pokémon across the island)

 ** _(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)_**

(Samson Oak dances a little, until Komala bashes him away)

 ** _In intense battles, I choose you!_**

 ** _(In intense battles, I choose you!)_**

(Ash, Kaito, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles, and Kiawe all appear with their Pokémon partners)

(A Pokémon Egg floats in front of Lillie)

 ** _And it's time to catch 'em all!_**

 ** _(And it's time to catch 'em all!)_**

(Kaito throws a Pokéball at a Rockruff, catching it with success)

(Ash throws a Pokéball at a Grubbin, catching it with success)

(Their classmate watch their success together)

 ** _(Go!)_**

(Ash sends Pikachu out for battle)

 ** _Burn brighter, sun!_**

 ** _Take off with your pulse burning!_** ** _(Okay!)_**

(Pikachu defeats Mimikyu with Iron Tail)

(Pikachu then defeats Yungoos, Alolan Rattata, and Salandit with Thunderbolt)

(Solgaleo appears besides the little Electric Type)

 ** _Your courage is overflowing, moon!_**

 ** _You will light up the dreams!_**

(Kaito sinks underwater into the abyss, unconscious)

(Then, a bright light flashes, showing a silhouette that looks just like Kaito)

 ** _Come on, feel the maximum energy with your all_**

(Ash and Pikachu perform Gigavolt Havoc)

(Kaito and Buizel perform Hydro Vortex)

 ** _Shout it out, "Alola!"_**

(Both boys run to say their Alolan greeting in the school)

 **(Opening End)**

* * *

Changing into his outdoor attire, the Alola boy and his Sea Weasel Pokémon headed downstairs to see Shiho and Seita eating breakfast, with Shizuka cooking for the morning meal. At noticing her son coming down, she called to the Alola boy with a message from someone that contacted her this morning.

"Honey? Prof. Kukui just called a few minutes ago and wants you to come to his house right away." Shizuka said with a smile, catching the Alola boy off guard. "Prof. Kukui? Did I get in trouble or something, Mom?" Kaito asked as Shiho and Seita both widened their eyes in surprise.

Their brother had never got in trouble before with school, so this would be a surprise for them to hear and see. Shizuka shook her head with a caring smile and explained the reason for the call. "He said that there is something that he wants you and Ash to see together, so he wants you to come over as soon as possible." Shizuka explained.

Both Shiho and Seita sighed in relief, as they now know their brother wasn't in trouble as the Alola boy folded his arms with a frown. "Something that he wants me and Ash to see...?" Kaito asked himself as Buizel cocked his head in confusion. "Bu bui..." Buizel said as he felt stumped, too.

Making a decision, Kaito started to head for the door to head for his teacher's house as Shizuka widened her eyes to see her son leaving already. "Huh? Honey, aren't you going to eat?" Shizuka asked as Kaito called back with a reason.

"No thanks, Mom! If this was something he and Ash wanted me to see, I'm sure he would like me to see it now!" Kaito called back as he ran for his teacher's house as the mother watched her son leave as Shiho and Seita came over. "Isn't big brother going to be hungry, Mom?" Shiho asked in concern as Shizuka sighed.

"I don't think he will feel it, honey. Your brother after all is a boy that eats lightly." Shizuka said as Shiho reluctantly nodded in agreement. Seita, on the other hand, felt worried as his brother faced trouble with Tapu Koko yesterday, because of him being hed hostage by the Guardian of Melemele Island.

"Big brother..." Seita said silently as he watched to see his brother out of sight, possibly far from the house.

 **Meanwhile...**

A few minutes had passed as Kaito and Buizel together arrived at Prof. Kukui's house, where they waited for the Professor to come as the Alola boy had rang the doorbell immediately once they've got here. Footsteps was heard as Kaito didn't see Prof. Kukui opening it, but Ash instead, to the Alola boy's surprise.

"Ash...?" Kaito said in surprise as the Kanto trainer grinned at seeing his Alola friend. "Hey, Kai! So, Prof. Kukui called you here, huh?" Ash said as the Alola boy nodded slowly before he frowned at seeing his Kanto friend and Pikachu in the house.

Before he could ask, he heard a bark, coming from Rockruff, who lived in the house with the Professor! "Rock! Rockruff!" The Rock-Normal Type barked happily as he jumped onto the Alola boy and nuzzled his neck with his rock collar, causing Kaito to flinch a little before he got used to the small pain.

"Ngh! Come on, Rockruff. You know I'm happy to see you, too (Ow...)" Kaito said as he managed to not show his pained expression or words as Rockruff nuzzled Buizel too, who managed to withstand the pain as his human brother did by giving a small smile to his playful Rock Type friend.

"Bu bu bui." Buizel said with a small pained look on his face as the Alola Professor came into Kaito's view, seeing the Alola boy arrive at the scene. "Hello there, Kaito! You came just at the right time!" Prof. Kukui said as the Alola boy smiled to see his teacher and gave a nod to him.

"So, Professor... What did you call me here for?" Kaito asked as Prof. Kukui explained while showing a red device to the Alola boy. "I was going to give Ash the Alola Pokédex for his Island trials, but since you're taking part in them as well, I thought it'd be best for you two to take care of the Pokédex together!" Prof. Kukui explained.

Both boys looked at the Professor in surprise as they didn't expect to hear this from him as they looked at the device in the Professor's hands. "You mean, we're sharing the Pokédex together?" Kaito asked as Ash smiled at the idea. "That makes sense... and it's a good idea! Don't you think, Kai?" asked Ash.

The Alola boy blinked before he gave a small chuckle to his Kanto friend. "I guess..." Kaito said as Buizel and Pikachu smiled together, both knowing that they're going to have fun together in their adventures in Alola as the Alola Professor cleared his threat to give a reminder to the two boys about their device.

"Now then... Let's activate the Pokédex!" Prof. Kukui said, as he earned nods from both Ash and Kaito. With the agreement done, the three humans and the three Pokémon headed down to Prof. Kukui's work room to activate the Pokédex as the Alola Professor turned on his system to check and see whether it would work or not.

Once the system showed to have no error, the Alola Professor smiled, seeing that the opening was a success. "Perfect! We're all connected!" Prof. Kukui exclaimed as Kaito watched. Suddenly, just as he was about to say something, the lights started flickering on and off all of a sudden, causing him and Ash to look around in surprise!

Pikachu, Buizel, and Rockruff all turned in surprise as well as the Professor let out a chuckle for what's coming. "Here it comes!" He called out, leaving the Kanto trainer confused as he cocked his head to the side. "What?" He could only say as the lights kept flickering on and off, enough to scare Rockruff as he whimpered next to Ash.

"Professor, what's coming?" Kaito asked as Kukui chuckled, before giving him the smile. "Just watch! You'll see!" Prof. Kukui said as Kaito frowned. He was about to ask again until something came out of one of the plug sockets! It went wild, zipping out and in from every corner of the Professor's Lab!

At seeing the face and the appearance of the Pokémon, Ash knew who it was. Kaito noticed it too, as they both recognized the one that is zipping around the lab. "It's a Rotom!" The two cried out together.

They struggled to keep up with its speed as the three Pokémon had to move fast to catch the fast Pokémon's speedful movements! As Rotom was zipping around, the Professor made a fact of Rotom and the Pokédex together. "Now, we just have to wait for Rotom to go inside." Prof. Kukui said as Kaito blinked in surprise.

"A Rotom going inside a regional Pokédex? That's a new one..." Kaito said as he never heard of Rotom going inside a Pokédex before. While he heard about Rotom being able to go inside several electrical appliances, he never heard of a Rotom going inside an important device like a Pokédex before.

Even Ash looked confused until Rotom took notice of the Pokédex! It zipped its way down and went inside, to the shock of Ash and Kaito as they widened their eyes in surprise to see the Electric-Ghost Type go inside as Pikachu, Buizel, and Rockruff all watched in both interest and surprise as Ash looked at the device.

Nothing was going on with no sound or movement as the Kanto trainer frowned at nothing happening. He took a closer inspection on the Pokédex to check if Rotom was really there or not. "Is Rotom... in there? Hm... Hey, Rotom!" Ash called out as there was suddenly a beeping sound occurring!

Both boys blinked in surprise to see some kind of pulse line on the Pokédex, as a pair of eyes blinked from the Pokédex! This shocked Ash and surprised Kaito as the Kanto trainer dropped the device, allowing the Pokédex itself to float in the air!

As the Pokédex floated, a familiar face revealed itself on the device as it popped its arms and legs out! "Ah! The Pokédex is Rotom and Rotom is the Pokédex!" Ash exclaimed as Kaito was also surprised, too. Rotom on the other hand seemed to be gathering data as it scanned the excited Rockruff, the confused Buizel, and the amazed Pikachu!

It then scanned both Ash and Kaito where Ash said his Alolan greeting to the device. "Alola, Rotom!" "Pika Pika!" Ash and Pikachu called out together as Kaito said his greeting too, with Buizel climbing up onto his shoulder.

"Alola." "Bu bui!" The two cried together. As they said their greeting, a voice came from the Pokédex, which seemed to belong to Rotom as it buzzed out its voice. **"Language selection complete."** buzzed Rotom, catching both boys by surprise as Ash was in awe to hear the Pokémon talk!

"Wow! Rotom just talked!" Ash exclaimed as Kaito gave a small smile to this. "It could be because he's in the Pokédex that he's able to talk like that." Kaito guessed as the Professor gave a small wave to Rotom, before giving him a small request to do for both Ash and Kaito.

"Rotom! Please lend a hand to Ash and Kaito from now on, okay?" Prof. Kukui asked, which he understood as Rotom buzzed out his understanding before turning to the two boys and their starters.

 **"Understood! Ash! Kaito! User registration complete! Pokédex now booting up... 100%! Alola! Nice to meet you, Ash! Kaito!"** Rotom buzzed as the Kanto trainer was once again amazed on how Rotom was able to talk. "Wow! We can even have a conversation?" Ash asked as the Pokédex buzzed in confirmation.

 **"Of course! Rotom-Dex is equipped with all the assortments of languages! I have been programmed to communicate with people from all different kind!"** Rotom explained as Kaito expressed his amazement with a smile. "I'm impressed... All languages, including people from other regions?" Kaito asked.

 **"Of course! It's just as I said!"** Rotom buzzed. "That's awesome!" Ash exclaimed as Rotom picked up o the word, causing him to buzz out in confusion. **"Awesome! Does not compute. Does not compute."** Rotom buzzed, causing Kaito to sweat drop as he face palmed at the confusion Rotom was getting.

"Looks like he doesn't get the compliment..." Kaito said silently to Ash, who smiled sheepishly at this. That was when the Alola Professor stepped up, explaining the words to the Pokédex. "Ash was just saying that he is very impressed with your capabilities!" Prof. Kukui explained, allowing Rotom to finally comprehend.

 **"I understand! So, awesome means excellent! And that means that Rotom-Dex is excellent!"** Rotom buzzed confidently, causing the Alola Professor to laugh.

"Ah ha ha ha... Believe it or not, I'm a Professor! Professor Kukui! You'll be a great help!" Kukui explained with a smile, earning the greeting back from the Rotom-Dex. **"Pleased to meet you, Prof. Kukui! And you two as well, Ash! Kaito!"** Rotom buzzed, earning a small from both boys as they introduced their partners to Rotom.

"Hey, thanks! And this is my friend, Pikachu!" Ash explained, causing Pikachu to cry out his greeting. "Pikachu!" The Electric Yype cried out as Kaito stepped up with Buizel on his left shoulder. "And this is my partner and friend, Buizel." Kaito explained, earning a smile from his Water Type starter.

"Bu bui!" Buizel said happily as Prof. Kukui explained the situation to Rotom. "Ash and Pikachu are staying at my place! Along with Rockruff!" Prof. Kukui explained, as Rockruff let out a bark to confirm his presence.

 **"Pleased to meet you, Pikachu! Buizel! And you too, Rockruff!"** Rotom said as he turned himself around to take a picture, confusing Ash and his Electric Type partner, as Kaito only raised an eyebrow to see the device taking a picture of Buizel too! Rockruff was joined into the scene as the data gathering was complete.

 **"Pictures taken! Pikachu! Buizel! Rockruff!"** Rotom buzzed as Ash asked, with curiosity in his mind. "So, wait... Why did you take a picture?" Ash asked as the device explained.

 **"In order to add the images of the Pokémon I need to in my memory! The Rotom-Dex is a self-learning Pokédex that updates its data each and every time when it meets a new Pokémon!"** Rotom explained as this left the Kanto trainer bewildered for a moment as there were some parts that he didn't understand.

"Not sure what you mean... But you're totally awesome, Rotom!" Ash exclaimed as Kaito chuckled. "You're not the type of guy who's into complicated explanations, huh?" Kaito asked as the Kanto trainer admitted with a sheepish look on his face.

"I don't think so..." Ash said as Rotom buzzed up, calling Ash and Kairos name. **"User Ash! And User Kaito! I am not simply Rotom now. In fact, I am now Rotom-Dex! Which means I am the Pokédex Rotom version!"** Rotom explained as this once again bewildered Ash as he struggled to say the right words again.

"Hold on... Pokédex? Rotom... version? Uh..." Ash started to say, causing both Kaito and Rotom to sweat drop at Ash's inability to follow the names Rotom had given itself. With the complication it gave, Rotom sighed as it made a suggestion to the Kanto trainer.

 **"Very well... You can just simply call me Rotom-Dex, User Ash! User Kaito!"** Rotom buzzed as Kaito corrected Rotom with a small smile on his face. "You can just call us by our regular names, Rotom. Just Kaito will be fine for me." Kaito said as Ash agreed to what his Alola friend was saying.

"Yeah! And you can just call me Ash! That'll make it easier to say, won't it?" Ash asked, which Rotom comprehended as it buzzed once again to confirm his understanding.

 **"I understand, Ash! Kaito!"** Rotom buzzed as the Kanto trainer made a small request to the device. "Hey, Rotom-Dex? I want to hear on you describe Pikachu in the Rotom-Dex! Can you do that?" Ash asked, which Pikachu agreed to. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as Rotom buzzed in with a smile on his face.

 **"Right away, Ash! _Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. An Electric Type! It uses its tail to sense its surroundings. If you pull on its tail, it will bite!_ "** Rotom explained as it pulled into Pikachu's tail! As if by instinct, the Electric Type gasped and used Thunderbolt, accidentally shocking Ash and Rotom in the process!

Trying to help Ash, Prof. Kukui got himself into the shock, as the two humans screamed, with Rotom feeling the pain as well! **"AHHH! IT DOESN'T BITE YOU, IT ACTUALLY SHOCKS YOU!"** Rotom screamed as Kaito sweat dropped at the sight, with Buizel sighing as well.

Rockruff barked in surprise as he tried to call for the Professor and Ash as the Thunderbolt had finally ended, causing all the victims to the Thunderbolt to stagger and slump down on the floor. "Well, in that case... What does the facts say about Buizel, Rotom-Dex?" Kaito asked as Rotom struggled to stay afloating.

 **"U-Understood... _Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon. A Water Type. It uses its twin-forked tails to swim like a propeller. It uses its collar as a flotation device when inflated_."** Rotom explained as the Alola boy raised an eyebrow, while Buizel smirked, feeling impressed with himself.

"Mm hm..." Kaito said as he watched Ash and Prof. Kukui twitch from the shock they took from the Thunderbolt attack as Pikachu scratched the back of his head sheepishly, realizing that he went a bit too far.

 **Later...**

Soon, Kaito and Ash left with the Professor to head for the Pokémon School, where Rotom revealed himself to the classmates, amazing Mallow, Lana, and Sophocles, while Lillie and Kiawe seemed to be cool with meeting a new Pokémon friend. "Hi, Rotom! My name is Mallow! Nice to meet you!" Mallow cried out.

"Nice to meet you!" Lana said timidly as Rotom smiled, before saying his greeting back. **"Nice to meet you!"** Rotom buzzed as Lillie expressed her interest in seeing a Pokémon as part of the Pokédex!

"A Pokédex operating with a Pokémon inside? That's incredible!" Lillie exclaimed as Rotom caught the word 'incredible', as he defined it for himself. **"Incredible? Incredible means... awesome! In other words, Rotom-Dex is... awesome!"** Rotom cried out, which Lillie nodded to with a sweet smile on her face.

"Yes! You're very awesome!" Lillie said as Sophocles gave a mischievous look to the Rotom-Dex as he pulled out a screwdriver with a sneaky request in mind. He walked up to Rotom with a smirk, twirling his screwdriver in the process.

"Ah! So it obviously learned on how Ash and Kaito talks! I wonder just how this Rotom-Dex is programmed! I'm going to analyze your programming for just a second, alright?" Sophocles said as Rotom immediately shook his head with a hint of fear in his tone of voice. **"No! Thank you!"** Rotom said frantically.

This made Sophocles even more sneaky as he inched his face closer to Rotom! "Aw, come on! Don't be like that, please! Just a look, hm?" Sophocles said mischievously as this made Rotom even more frantic as he shook his body and head in refusal.

 **"No! I refuse! I refuse!"** Rotom said frantically as Kaito sighed. "That's enough, Sophocles. You don't need to freak Rotom out when you just met him..." Kaito said sternly as Sophocles gave a sheepish look at his classmate.

"I was just joking, Kai! There's nothing to be serious about here! Although, I DO wonder what kind of programming Rotom was given though in that Pokédex..." Sophocles said as the Alola boy sweat dropped at his friend's curiosity and mischievousness. "That's making me even more worried about your current personality." Kaito said with a sigh.

As he said that, a familiar chuckle came across the room, catching everyone's attention as they turned to see Principal Oak coming in with Prof. Kukui!

"Oh! A Rotom-Dex! Well, you seem to have quite an interest in that item there!" Principal Oak said with a chuckle as Kaito blinked in surprise to see the principal come in. "Principal Oak?" Kaito said in surprise as Buizel climbed up his left shoulder again. Ash introduced the principal to Rotom, who seemed curious at the new human.

"This is the principal of the Pokémon School! Principal Oak!" Ash explained as Rotom nodded and floated over to the principal as he said his greeting to the Pokémon School Principal.

 **"Pleased to meet you!"** buzzed Rotom as this startled Oak, while cooking up his amazement as well. "Hi hi, Psyduck! Arbok!" Principal Oak said, while making imitations of a Psyduck and an Arbok, confusing Rotom as he was confused with what the principal was doing with his greeting.

 **"What is 'Hi hi, Psyduck! Arbok'? Does not compute. Does not compute."** Rotom buzzed in confusion as Kaito and Mallow stepped up, as they explained the Principal's methods of befriending and imitating Pokémon.

"Don't worry about it! It's simply his way of saying hello! The Principal is always making Pokémon gags!" Mallow explained as Kaito scratched the back of his head with slight annoyance in his mind. "And to that, it's also kind of annoying, while not making sense at the same time." Kaito explained sternly.

 **"Making Pokémon gags? Annoying?"** Rotom repeated as he began to say the same imitation that Principal Oak had just done, amusing the principal as he chuckled at Rotom making multiple gag phrases of his recent Pokémon gag. "Ha ha! Excellent! I think you're getting the hang of it!" Principal Oak said with a chuckle.

 **"I'm not Dragonized down! As a matter of fact, I'm Claunchering off! Hit! Wooper-dee-do!"** Rotom buzzed happily, as he made his own Pokémon gags! The Alola boy sweat dropped as he was starting to get even more annoyed with the weird Pokémon gags coming from both his principal and now from Rotom!

"Great... We have another Principal Oak in the school, except that it's a Pokémon in a Pokédex..." Kaito said annoyingly, as he earned a pat on the shoulder from his Water Type friend. "Bui bui..." Buizel said softly as the Alola boy sighed before he shook his head. "Calm down, huh... Sure, I guess..." Kaito said, earning a smile from his Sea Weasel Pokémon.

"Excellent! You're really the cut above of your gibberish Wynaut! And with the plus Mawile!" Principal Oak said as he imitated both Wynaut and Mawile this time, causing Rotom to imitate Wooper again! Both Oak and Rotom exchanged Pokémon gags, causing all the students to sweat drop while causing Kaito and Kiawe to shake their heads in annoyance.

Once the imitation battle was done, Prof. Kukui explained their roles for today. "Alright, class. For today, let's do some fieldwork! So, Ash! Kaito! Now that the two of you gotten yourself a Rotom-Dex, let's catch a wild Pokémon!" Prof. Kukui cried out loud. The suggestion left the classmates amazed as some cheered for fieldwork, especially Mallow.

"I absolutely adore fieldwork!" Mallow said happily. Bounsweet joined in with the cheer as she adored fieldwork too, due to many Pokémon friends to make, along with the nature that goes along with it. "For you two, Ash... Kaito... The Alola Pokémon will be a new challenge! We have a Destiny Bond to help him out!" Prof. Kukui explained, which Rotom caught!

 **"Destiny Bond! A Ghost Type move! When a Pokémon faints after using this move, the opponent that landed the knockout blow also faints!"** Rotom buzzed, as the classmates stared at the device with surprise, as Kiawe only showed his not impressed look. The Professor on the other hand seemed to be impressed with this, though.

"Rotom-Dex, that was excellent." Prof. Kukui said, boosting the ego inside Rotom! **"For Pokémon information, you can count on me!"** Rotom buzzed confidently as Kaito smiled in amusement. "Well then, Rotom... We'll be counting on you to help solve our problems." Kaito said as he wore his backpack, with Ash doing the same.

"Let's go, Rotom-Dex!" Ash cried out, as he was the first to run out! Kaito followed, with Buizel and Pikachu on their trainers' shoulders! "Understood!" buzzed Rotom as he floated after the two boys. Kiawe, Lillie, Lana, Mallow, and Sophocles all followed the three, leaving the Principal and the Professor inside the classroom as they were to wait for the results to come.

As they were running to the forest where it was near the School, no one, not even Kaito noticed his Waterium-Z glowing even brighter, as it could be signaling that something had happened or something were to happen soon.

 **Meanwhile, back at the Ruins...**

Kazuma held the torch to inspect all the pictures that could possibly define Kaito's role and his powers of bonding with Water Type Pokémon. The more he read and inspected, the darker his expression went as he felt like something bad could happen to his son.

"Kaito... Why did it have to be him? Could this all be real? Or can it all be false or possibly be talking about another child?" Kazuma asked himself bitterly. Remembering that his son was the only one attracting the Water Pokémon by his presence, the father shook his head in denial as he erased his recent thought in his mind.

"No... No one in the Alola region could attract that many Water Type Pokémon just by being near them... But why? If these ruins are telling the truth about my son... Then, how did he become a part of this family? Shizuka... Did you have anything to do with this...?" Kazuma asked as he thought painfully of his dear wife.

 **Back at Kaito's house...**

Shizuka was washing the dishes in the kitchen as she kept the sweet and innocent smile on her face, as if nothing bad was happening right now. But then, she felt something glowing around her chest as she felt the object around her neck. She took off the item which was revealed to be a necklace! It had a glowing aura of a water droplet, looking very valuable, like from an underwater treasure.

To see it glowing left the mother frowning as she bit her lips. "Kazuma... Did you find out... about my baby's secret...?" Shizuka asked herself as she looked out the window, remembering that her eldest son was out there for now. With the glowing the necklace was giving off, it could mean bad... or good...

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Punch, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 6: Mimikyu VS Pikachu! Fake VS Real!**

 **Chapter 7: Rockruff is Tough or Shy!?**

 **Chapter 8: Rowlet's Leafage! A New Bond!**

 **Chapter 9: The Balloon Dream! Go, Popplio!**

 **Chapter 10: The Water Pokémon to Charm!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Just what kind of Pokémon are there that I can catch and make friends with?

Mallow: Take a look over there! That Pokémon looks kind of creepy, if you ask me...

Kaito: A Mimikyu... This one here seems to have a lot of grudge on Pikachu for some reason.

Ash: A grudge? Then, why is it dressed like one? It looks more like a costume that Pokémon is wearing.

Jessie: So, the twerp has arrived in the Alola region, hm? This is perfect for us to catch Pikachu!

James: We came too far to just sit back and lose, twerp! So prepare to fight and lose Pikachu!

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Ash and Kaito meets Rotom, who enters the Pokédex

\- The classmates all decide to head into the forest to seek some Alola Pokémon out


	6. Mimikyu VS Pikachu! Fake VS Real!

**Chapter 6: Mimikyu VS Pikachu! Fake VS Real!**

Last time on "Pokémon Alola Journey", Kaito had a strange dream of all the Water Type Pokémon of Alola calling him their Prince underwater, as he wakes up only to realize that it was a dream as he changes to his original outfit to head for Prof. Kukui's house under his mother's reminder and request.

As the Alola boy and his Sea Weasel Pokémon got there, they both received a happy welcome from both Ash and their rocky friend, Rockruff, that seemed to be living with the Professor in the house! With Ash and Kaito in present, the Alola Professor presented the boys their Alola Pokédex, which a Pokémon named Rotom goes into!

To the boys' amazement and surprise, Rotom was able to speak through the Pokédex and would be able to assist the two on their trials while they were in the Alola region.

Taking Rotom to the Pokémon School, the Mythical Pokémon inside the device was welcomed by Kaito's classmates and the Principal, as the two seemed to get along by making Pokémon gags, to Kaito's annoyance. With Prof. Kukui giving them all permission to head for the forest, Ash gets excited to catch his very first Alola Pokémon!

But meanwhile, while Kaito and his classmates were about to have fun, Shizuka and Kazuma in different places discovers that their son is related to the merfolk legend about a lost Prince that bonds with many Water Type Pokémon in the Alola region.

* * *

At the entrance of the forest, Kaito took a step forward as he was planning on leading the group for a while. "Well... This is it! The forest that's near the Pokémon School..." Kaito said with a deep breath, remembering the times when he and Buizel would usually visit the forest after school a few times.

Ash stepped up as well, until he remembered something about this forest. "Hey, Kai... Isn't this the same forest when we were trying to catch that Bug Type Pokémon that we chased all the way here?" Ash asked in realization, as he scratched his head with a bit of confusion.

Kaito blinked in realization, until Mallow piped up the question. "A Bug Type Pokémon? You mean, you two chased it into the forest here?" Mallow asked as the Kanto trainer nodded before he tried to explain in what the Pokémon looked like and on how he and Kaito met each other again.

"Yeah! It happened on the day when I met Kaito and you guys the first time. Pikachu and I met a strange Pokémon that looked like a Bug Type that likes to dig underground... I was amazed at first, until it started pinching my nose! It kinda hurt, really..." Ash explained sheepishly.

"Pinched your nose? A Pokémon that likes to dig underground? Could it have been... a Grubbin?" Lillie asked as Rotom buzzed to show the data and information of the Pokémon Lillie had just mentioned.

 **"Leave the data and information to me! _Grubbin, the Larva Pokémon. A Bug-Type. Grubbin scrapes trees with its large jaws and drinks their sap. It makes its home underground._ "** Rotom buzzed as Kaito sheepishly smiled at seeing the familiar Pokémon.

"That's the same one, alright... It tried to get away from us fast when Ash had started chasing it." Kaito said as Lana giggled at the thought of it, with Popplio snickering as well.

"That would've been funny if we were to have seen it..." "Pop Pop Pop!" Lana giggled as Popplio clapped his hands happily as Ash poured at Lana and her partner making fun of him.

"Come on, Lana. Knock it off." Ash said as Kiawe stepped up, asking Ash and Kaito another question.

"So then, what happened after that?" Kiawe asked as Kaito folded his arms before he sighed as he shook his head. There was one memory that he couldn't forget... as it was all frightening and sudden.

"After we lost Grubbin, we were approached by a pink bear Pokémon named Bewear... I don't think I could ever forget the screeching and rampaging it had caused in the forest..." Kaito said as Lillie frowned at that.

"Bewear... That Pokémon is something to be really cautious about when you're near it..." Lillie said as Rotom immediately searched the information for Bewear as well!

 **"Another data to be added! _Bewear, the Strong Arm Pokémon. A Normal and Fighting Type. Bewear has extremely powerful arms, and it's very dangerous. It waves its arms in a friendly fashion, but this is a means of warning. Approach with caution._ "** Rotom buzzed as Ash gulped.

"Boy, I'll remember on not to approach Bewear carelessly ever again..." Ash said as he remembered when Bewear slashed multiple trees and chased both him and Kaito at the middle of the forest!

"After we managed to lose Bewear, we saw you and Charizard flying for the Pokémon School, which was great timing since I needed to go there." Kaito said as Kiawe folded his arms, while nodding in understanding.

"I see..." Kiawe said as Mallow gave a reminder to the others on whether they're going to enter the forest or not.

"Um? Is anyone going inside the forest? We won't be able to see new Alola Pokémon in there if we just stay standing out here!" Mallow said as this startled everyone else before they agreed to go in. Once they did, Lillie started to shake a little as her fear of Pokémon lingered inside her.

"I just hope the forest Pokémon won't attack us all of a sudden..." Lillie said as Sophocles smirked as he began to tease his friend for her fear of Pokémon.

"Scared? You never were scared when we came here several times, Lillie." Sophocles said as this only caused Lillie to huff and turn her head away from him, as she once again denied of fearing Pokémon.

"Ah! I'm not scared! Like I said before, I love Pokémon! I just like to study them from afar so they don't get angry or start attacking." Lillie said as Kaito sweat dropped from what his classmate was saying.

"That's the same as saying you're scared, Lillie..." Kaito said as he shook his head with a frown. "Bu bui..." Buizel said as he kept his grip onto his human brother's left shoulder. The walk continued on as the students kept walking around.

"There's nothing here so far..." Mallow said as Lana held Popplio close to her.

"Whatever could come out... It can be coming out right now." Lana said cautiously. Popplio curiously looked around until it saw something rustling ahead! "Pop Pop! Popplio!" Popplio barked as everyone turned their attention to the rustling bushes!

"What could that be...?" Lillie said in worry as Kaito stepped up with a serious look on his face.

"A forest Pokémon, no doubt. You guys mind if I take this one?" Kaito asked as Kiawe and Lana both shook their heads with smiles on their faces. "Go ahead, Kai. It's great to make new friends with the Pokémon you meet in here." Lana said with a smile.

"She's right. And you only have Buizel in your tram, right? I think it's a good idea for you to catch a Pokémon that you've never met in Alola so far." Kiawe said as Kaito nodded back with thanks.

"Thanks, you two." Kaito said as he turned to Ash, who nodded back in understanding. Despair of wanting to catch an Alola Pokémon first, Ash knew that Kaito was in Alola longer than he was, which meant Kaito only had Buizel for two years.

"Go knock 'em dead, Kaito!" Ash said, earning another nod from the Alola boy. He turned to Buizel, who nodded in understanding. The Sea Weasel Pokémon jumped in front of him, making a battle stance as the Alola boy called for the first attack, aiming for the bushes that were rustling, even now!

"Here goes... Buizel, aim for the rustling bushes with Aqua Jet!" Kaito yelled as Buizel focused his power! He surrounded himself with water before he dove towards the rustling bushes, only for something to come out, as if it was anticipating Buizel to come and attack it!

Everyone all blinked their eyes in surprise until they noticed a familiar Pokémon, but with a small different appearance on its face! It was a Rockruff! But of course, it wasn't the friendly Rockruff everyone knew back at the Pokémon School.

This Rockruff had a scar across its left eye, with small scratches all over its body, and it even had a fierce looking personality! It glared at Buizel, who glared back, knowing that this was a battle that he would have to partake in.

"Everyone... Stay back. I believe this is one battle that's going to be difficult, whether if we have the Type advantage or not." Kaito said with a serious look, causing his six classmates to stand back and watch the difficult battle begin between Buizel and the wild and fierce Rockruff.

The Rockruff began by using Howl! Its body glowed a little with red aura to show that its power increased with the effect of the move it had used! Lillie noticed this and pointed out the move in reminder for her friend.

"It's using Howl! That's going to make its attacks stronger! Be careful, Kaito!" Lillie said as Kaito nodded a little in understanding. "Got it... If that's the case, Buizel, use Rain Dance!" Kaito cried as Buizel lifted his paws to summon the rain clouds!

Dark clouds surrounded his trainer, himself, and his Rock Type opponent as rain began to pour down, which would give him the advantage in the battle. Rockruff paid no mind to the rain as Ash noticed this, causing him to frown a little.

"That's weird... I thought all Rock Types would be afraid of the rain, but that Rockruff doesn't seem to be even paying attention to it at all!" Ash said as Rotom buzzed in, buzzing his confusion as well.

 **"It really is strange, you're right! Any Rock Types would be reluctant to battle, should they pelted by weathers like hail or by rain! This Rockruff must be a unique one to not notice the weather created by Rain Dance!"** Rotom buzzed as Kiawe narrowed his eyes.

"I guess this means Water Type moves won't be as much effective if you put it that way..." Kiawe said as Lana kept her belief in her best friend hard, with Popplio doing the same in its mind.

"Kai will be able to go through this! Buizel, too!" Lana said confidently. "Popplio... Pop!" Popplio said as Sophocles and Mallow chuckled silently together, as they knew on how Lana and Kaito were close to each other when it comes to Kaito challenging another Pokémon or a Trainer in a battle.

Whenever Kaito would face a difficult challenge against a strong, wild Pokémon or an experienced Trainer, Lana would always believe in Kaito to win, while Popplio would always believe that its best friend would win the match.

Everyone turned their attention back to the battle as Rockruff growled before he dashed towards Buizel with a huge amount of speed! "That's fast!" Ash gasped as Buizel managed to dodge out of the way, thanks to his ability, Swift Swim. Kaito then prepared to counter back with the same move!

"Now Buizel! Aqua Jet!" Kaito cried out as Buizel surrounded himself with water again, only for the Rain Dance to power his moves! The Sea Weasel Pokémon charged to bash Rockruff as the Puppy Pokémon stood his ground! Then, to everyone's surprise, it took the super effective Water Type attack!

"It took the powered up Aqua Jet!?" Kaito said in shock as the wild Rockruff skidded back, its fiery personality still going wild. Buizel flipped to the ground, suspicious to the fact that Rockruff didn't seem hurt by his Aqua Jet attack.

Turning to Kaito, the Alola boy understood what Buizel wanted as Kaito called for another attack! "If that didn't work, then maybe this combo will! Buizel, use Agility with Aqua Jet together!" Kaito cried as Buizel once again charged towards Rockruff, but this time by increasing his speed!

Buizel bashed Rockruff multiple times back to back, as Rockruff managed to keep his ground, even with the multiple super effective attacks. This left the classmates and even the Alola boy surprised as Buizel landed on the ground, showing a surprised look to see Rockruff still standing.

"No way... Even after the super effective attacks, that Rockruff is still standing!" Sophocles said as Rotom buzzed in his confusion, too. **"With the amount of damage it took, a normal Rockruff should've passed out about five times!"** Rotom buzzed, much to Mallow's shock and amazement.

"Five times!? Just how strong is this one!?" Mallow said as Kaito kept a close eye on it, with Buizel doing the same. Rockruff growled and let out a battle howl to summon multiple boulders! Buizel widened his eyes in shock as Kaito called for an evasion call.

"That's Rock Slide...! Dodge them all with Agility, Buizel! Quick!" Kaito cried out as Buizel did so, using the speed from his Psychic Type attack and with his Swift Swim ability, the boulders were all dodged! That was a mistake for Buizel as he noticed too late to see Rockruff right in front of him!

The Sea Weasel Pokémon gasped as Rockruff but onto his body, dealing critical damage! Buizel shreked in pain, causing shocks to occur to everyone as they didn't see Rockruff move until now!

"Buizel, no! Quick! Get him off of you with Ice Punch!" Kaito yelled out loud. Hearing his human brother, Buizel focused his powers on his fists, turning them both into ice! He punched Rockruff at the side of its face and sharp neck several times, with Rockruff using Bite even harder!

Both Pokémon struggled to keep battling and to keep damaging each other until both of them jumped back, with the Puppy Pokémon letting go of his Water Type opponent. The two glared at each other, before they grinned at each other!

Kaito noticed this and smiled a little, as he knew what his best friend was seeing Rockruff as. "I guess this means you've found a new rival... Huh, Buizel?" Kaito asked as Buizel nodded in confirmation.

"Bu bui... Bui..." Buizel said as Ash smiled at this. "Rockruff and Buizel as rivals...? Kinda reminds me of the time when one of my Pokémon made rivals with a certain Pokémon when I traveled in Kalos..." Ash said as the battle continued on!

Rockruff howled again to summon more boulders to create another Rock Slide attack as Buizel braced himself for it!

"We can't let the same thing happen, so let's try another method! Buizel, dodge those boulders with Aqua Jet!" Kaito yelled as Buizel did so, using the rain and his move to evade all the boulders! Then, as Kaito expected Rockruff to do, it was right in front of his partner, preparing to use Bite!

"We got you! Ice Punch, let's go!" Kaito cried as Buizel evaded Bite by jumping in the air! He then punched Rockruff away with the Ice Type attack, causing Rockruff to skid back and endure the hit it took after his sneak atayck was countered!

Brushing away the pain it took, Rockruff panted, looking exhausted as Buizel was losing stamina as well. Both Pokémon looked like they were ready to battle, and so was Kaito. But just before the battle could continue, another howling noise came from a fair amount of distance!

Kaito and Buizel blinked, along with the six classmates and their Pokémon partners! Rockruff widened his eyes before he grumbled a little as it fled out of the battle scene, heading to where the howling noise came from!

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Kaito asked as Buizel snapped at the Puppy Pokémon for it to come back. But it was already too late, as Rockruff was already out of sight. The rain stopped as the battle was over, leaving the Sea Weasel Pokémon and his human brother drenched a little.

The others ran over as they looked to where Rockruff had run off to. "Why did it suddenly leave? Was it because of that howling all of us just heard?" Sophocles asked as Kiawe believed it to be a good reason.

"It must've gone back to its family. No other species of Pokémon would be calling for Rockruff unless it's by one of the members in its pack." Kiawe said as Lillie nodded in agreement as she explained about Rockruff pack.

"I read about Rockruff and its evolutionary form, Lycanroc, before... It says that there were rare times when a Rockruff made a pack out of the Rockruff and Lycanroc species... If there were to be a pack of them, then the Rockruff that would battle trainers and other Pokémon would mostly win all the time!" Lillie said with a frown.

"It would win most of the time...? That's kind of... far-fetched..." Kaito said with a frown as Lillie nodded sadly in agreement with a suspicious look.

"I know it may be hard to believe, but it's true... There were many reports of Trainers and other wild Pokémon being defeated by a pack of Rockruff and Lycanroc once..." Lillie said as Mallow asked with a curious look on her face.

"So, do you think those reports involved the Rockruff we just met? That Rockruff's pack?" Mallow asked as Lillie nodded in confirmation. "Yes. It's quite possible that it comes from that same pack where all the reports were coming from." Lillie said as Kaito shook his drenched head.

Buizel did the same, except that he shook the water off of his orange fur. Once the water was off of his head, the Alola boy folded his arms with a serious look on his face. Remembering in how the Rockruff battled with him and Buizel earlier, he knew that it would come back to them someday.

"If that tough guy comes out again... Then, we'll be ready to fight the little guy again. It had taken a particular interest with Buizel, so I don't think it'll be the last time before we see that tough guy again." Kaito said as Ash agreed with a confident smile to his Alola friend.

"Hey... I'm sure that if it comes back, you two will win for sure!" "Pika Pika!" Ash and Pikachu said together, as they placed their beliefs on the Alola boy and his Sea Weasel Pokémon partner. Seeing how his friend was encouraging him, Kaito nodded back with a look of thanks.

"Thanks, Ash." Kaito said as Buizel said the same to Pikachu. "Bui bui." Buizel said as everyone agreed to continue on into the forest. While Kaito was battling with Rockruff, they hardly made five feet inside the forest, which made their exploring time delayed.

As the seven classmates walked together with their Pokémon partners, the Kanto trainer was determined to catch his very first Alola Pokémon in the Alola region. The feeling of seeing a wild Pokémon made Ash excited as he carefully looked around with both excitement and hope.

"I've got the feeling we'll run into a wild Pokémon really soon!" Ash said as Mallow chuckled as she walked up front, walking backwards with her hands behind her back as she faced the excited Kanto trainer as Kiawe let out an amused chuckle.

"Really?" Kiawe asked as Mallow agreed to settle on the hope for some wild Pokémon soon. "Well, I hope your prediction is right on the money!" Mallow said as Sophocles stretched his arms out, before yawning a little from the small exercise he was having at the moment.

"Agh... I'm tired from all this walking..." Sophocles said as Kaito gave him an unimpressed look.

"Then, start exercising every morning, so you wouldn't feel so exhausted already. Because it's only been ten minutes when we've been walking after that Rockruff battle." Kaito said as Sophocles puffed his cheeks out in annoyance as he complained about the recent remark the Alola boy made just now.

"Hey! I'm not like you, Kai! I'm not the kind of guy who likes to run outdoors so much! So don't judge me for walking so slow in the forest!" Sophocles complained as Kaito just rolled his eyes with an amused look on his face.

"Whatever..." "Bu bui..." Kaito and his Sea Weasel Pokémon cried out as Rotom buzzed in, showing on how much chance the group would have of meeting a wild Pokémon soon in the forest.

 **"The probability of meeting Pokémon in this area is 83.9%!"** Rotom buzzed as Ash blinked, before he noticed a ragged-looking Pokémon up ahead! "Ah! Over there!" Ash exclaimed as everyone turned their attention to see the weird looking Pokémon.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried out as the Pokémon turned to hear the voice it hated so much. Its thoughts were true as it spotted Pikachu right on top of Ash's shoulder! It started to shake, due to fear or hate as Mallow giggled at the realization that Ash's words about a wild Pokémon showing up was true.

"Looks like your feeling was right!" Mallow said as Lana cocked her head in confusion as she noticed the similarity the new Pokémon had with Ash's Pikachu. "A Pikachu? I don't think so..." Lana said as Lillie made the correction.

"Mimikyu! I read about it in a book once! I think it's a-" Lillie started to say until Rotom threw himself into the conversation to explain Mimikyu's details! **"Wait! Please, leave the Pokémon descriptions to me!"** Rotom said as he explained about the new Pokémon the seven classmates were seeing.

 ** _" Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokémon. It's Ghost and Fairy Type. It wears a ragged head cover to look like a Pikachu, but little is known about this Pokémon. It said that a scholar who once tried to look inside met his end."_ **Rotom buzzed, causing Buizel to shiver a little with little fear.

Kairo frowned as he noticed the Continuous shaking Mimikyu was doing, hissing towards the Electric Type Pokémon as Ash made his choice to capture the Ghost-Fairy Type! "Alright, Pikachu! Go and get Mimikyu!" Ash called as Pikachu nodded in understanding!

Oblivious to Mimikyu's hatred towards him, the Electric Type prepared to battle the Disguise Pokémon as Mimikyu knew that it will fight, without backing out. The Kanto trainer and his partner made the first call!

"Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!" Ash cried out as the Mouse Pokémon jumped in the air to land the Steel Type attack towards the Ghost-Fairy Type! However, as the attack made contact, Mimikyu's head bent down, as if it looked as it had its neck broken!

Everyone gasped while Buizel freaked out a little, as both Kiawe and Kaito were bewildered of what they saw as then Iron Tail made the hit. "I can't believe what I'm seeing here!" Kiawe said in shock as Kaito narrowed his eyes.

"Guys... I'm getting a weird feeling that Mimikyu here, is going to fight... to the bitter end until Pikachu is beaten up..." Kaito said as Lana turned to the Alola boy in confusion. "What do you mean, Kai?" Lana asked with a frown.

"A normal Mimikyu disguised itself as a Pikachu to make itself be accepted by other Pokémon... But this Mimikyu seems to be a bit more... darker than a normal one. It's like... Mimikyu here has a tremendous amount of hatred towards Pikachu there." Kaito said seriously.

"Hatred? No way... But why?" Mallow asked as the battle went on! The Disguise Pokémon zipped towards Pikachu and scuffled with the Eelctric Type, much to Pikachu's surprise! It smacked and slammed at Pikachu multiple times as Kaito recognized the move Mimikyu was using.

"That's Rough Play! And it's getting rougher, too!" Kaito said as Pikachu was sent back as he skidded to the ground to keep himself from losing balance as Ash was amazed with the power Mimikyu is giving off. "It's strong!" Ash said in shock.

The Disguise Pokémon wasn't done though, as it summoned up the power to use a Shadow Claw! It slashed Pikachu away, knocking him down again! Taking things to change the strategy, the Kanto trainer made a smart move to try and outsmart the Ghost-Faory Type.

"Close range combat is dangerous, Pikachu! Electro Ball!" Ash yelled as Pikachu charged up a ball made of electricity! It launched it towards Mimikyu, who cleverly used Wood Hammer to send the attack right back! Pikachu helped as he narrowly dodged the deflected Electro Ball, causing the other classmates to be worried.

"Way strong..." Sopcholes said in disbelief as Kaito folded his arms with a serious look on his face. He gave a glance at Buizel, who seemed to be worried for his Electric Type friend as Kaito looked back to see the struggle Ash is having with the new Pokémon.

"At this rate, Pikachu will be defeated by Mimikyu's ruthless attacks..." Kaito said silently as Lana and Lillie caught on. "Then, what can Pikachu do, then?" Lana asked in concern as Popplio frowned, feeling worried for its new friend as well.

"Are you okay!?" Ash said, earning a nod from his best friend. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called out as this caused the other Pokémon to cheer for their Electric Type friend, as he was fighting hard without any plans to give up!

Togedemaru, Popplio, Bounsweet, and Buizel all encouraged Pikachu to keep fighting, causing their trainers to smile too, as they knew that the battle was far from over. With the encouragment Pikachu's friends were giving to his Electric Type, Ash grew even more determined to win and catch Mimikyu.

"Okay! It's your move!" Ash cried out. Pikachu nodded and prepared to make another attack, until a familiar group came by, interfering with the battle! "Just a minute!" The familiar woman smirked as she and her four teammates stepped in front of Mimikyu, confronting the seven classmates!

Kaito, Kiawe, and Mallow all stepped up, the three glaring at the enemies that appeared before them!

"Alright! Who are you!?" Kiawe snapped as the group began a motto that seemed familiar, but different to Ash!

"Did someone ask something? We're here to find out!"

"Noble answers are what we're all about!"

"The beauty so radiant, the flowers and moon hide in shame!

"A single flower of evil, in this fleeting world: Jessie!"

"The nobly heroic man of our times!"

"The master of darkness fighting back against a tragic world! It's James!"

"It's all for one and one for all!"

"A glittering star that always shines bright!"

"Dig it, while Meowth takes flight!"

"Team Rocket, let's fight!"

"That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Everyone looked at the evil trio in bewilderedness and confusion except Ash and Pikachu, as they were tired of their old enemies following them to the same region like always! Rotom was the first to ask in confusion.

 **"Team Rocket? Can they really take flight?"** Rotom asked, causing Jessie to sweat drop before she sarcastically answered the Rotom-Dex's question.

"WE BLAST OFF, YOU DOPE! I mean... we don't fly!" Jessie said with a smirk as James folded his arms, with an arrogant, but confident look on his face.

"You see... Team Rocket is a super-powerful organization!" James said with a blue rose in his hand as Meowth began to mock a Rotom for not getting their motto with an insulting expression on his face!

"What kind of dumb Pokédex doesn't know something great like that?" Meowth asked as Kaito stepped up to defend his device with a cold look on his face. "Maybe it's because you morons weren't making any sense when you were talking in your motto." Kaito said, irking the evil trio off.

"M-Morons!? That's the sixth twerp who's been calling us morons!" Jessie shrieked as Kaito bluntly began to insult the evil trio by pointing at them one at a time.

"You lady... Beauty so radiant? The only thing that I see beautiful here is the quiet and calm forest, unlike your sarcastic personality and your temper. And the flowers and the moon hide in shame? That makes zero sense when it's you who should be hiding in shame, letting the moon shine and letting the flowers bloom." Kaito said bluntly.

"W-What!? Why you...!?" Jessie said as she couldn't find words to snap back as Kaito turned to James this time, who blinked in surprise.

"As for you, blue man... The master of darkness fighting against the tragic world? It's more likely the master of arrogance who's all big talk, but with no brains. And the tragic world? This world wasn't tragic until you and your idiotic comrades came by to stomp the peace down to pieces." Kaito said again bluntly.

"H-Huh? That's just..." James was bewildered, but annoyed as he also couldn't find words to speak back as the Alola boy turned to Meowth, which Buizel took his turn to make blunt insults to the noisy Team Rocket member.

"Bu bui... Bui bui bui. Bu bu... Bu bui." Buizel said with a boring expression as Meoweth started to get pissed off from what Buizel said to him! "Wh-Wh-Wh... What did you just call me!? And what do you mean, I'm the loser here!?" Meowth snapped as Jessie and James were curious to what Buizel said.

"Translate please, Meowth?" Jessie asked as Meowth angrily spoke of what Kaito's partner said to him.

"That orange furball said that I'm just an ordinary Meowth, who's hanging out with morons that's already making me weaker than I already am! And not only that, he says that unlike the other Meowth he'd faced in a battle, he says I look like the weakest one! The loser of all!" Meowth said angrily.

Lana, Mallow, and Lillie giggled at that, while Sophocles and Kiawe chuckled in amusement, leaving Ash confused.

"What's so funny, guys?" Ash asked as Mallow explained with a grin.

"Whenever Kaito sees a person that he believes to be a troublemaker in the Alola region, he criticizes them harshly... harsh enough to make those troublemakers speechless, like what he did just now! And not only Kai, but Buizel catches on and says similar things to a troublemaking Pokémon as well!" Mallow explained.

"Simply put, our Kaito here is the kind of guy who hates troublemakers. That goes for Buizel, too. You can say... they're the same together... Having same personalities and beliefs together... and yeah." Kiawe said with an amused smirk.

"Wow... That sounds kind of harsh of Kai... but still awesome!" Ash said in amazement as Rotom remembered of what Meowth said earlier as he was bewildered of what the Team Rocket member said just now as he zipped over to him!

 **"I don't have any data, of a Meowth that can speak like a human! This could be the discovery of a new type of Pokémon!"** Rotom buzzed excitedly as he zipped around Meowth to take many pictures, annoying Meowth to make him scream at the Rotom-Dex!

"ARGH! WOULD YOU SHUT YOUR ELECTRIC YAP!?" Meowth screamed, scaring Rotom away as the other classmates expressed their confusion of the evil trio as they only heard of Team Skull as the troublemakers of the Alola region.

"Anyways, evil organization...?" Lana asked as she was confused.

"I've never heard of them!" Mallow said as Kiawe shook his head as well. "Not me." He said bluntly.

"Neither have I!" Lillie said as Kaito stood besides Ash, glaring at the evil trio as he gave a glance at his Kanto friend.

"I don't know who they are, either. But what I do know is, is that if they're an evil organization, then that must mean they do terrible things to Pokémon in all regions, right?" Kaito asked, as Ash nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! They're bad guys, who like to steal other people's Pokémon!" Ash said, causing Kaito and Buizel to harden their glares af their new enemies, while causing the other classmates to be shocked by these news as Kiawe and Sophocles didn't like them already.

"Huh!? They steal!?" Mallow said as she and Lana tried to keep Popplio and Bounsweet away from the new troublemakers.

"If they steal Pokémon, then they're thieves!" Sophocles said as Ash confronted his old enemies for their continuous evil tricks.

"You've come to the Alola region to do bad things here too, haven't you!?" Ash snapped as Jessie and James smirked with the obvious belief Ash was giving off.

"Same old genius! I don't know why YOU'RE here, but I'm sick of seeing your twerpy face!" Jessie said in a mocking way as James followed it up with an arrogant tone in his voice.

"We'll simply take your Pikachu and all your friends' Pokémon for our fancy selves!" James said as Jessie turned to the Mimikyu Ash was trying to catch as she pointed to the Disguise Pokémon, desiring to take it as her own!

"And... that Mimikyu! Remember, we found that one first!" Jessie said arrogantly as Kaito sighed. "It's more likely you morons found it last as we were the ones battling it, not you guys?" Kaito said bluntly, causing the evil tiro to be irritated once again.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU, TWERP!" Jessie shrieked until Buizel had had enough of the troublemakers insulting his human brother, as he used Rain Dance to call for rain clouds once again! The evil trio blinked in confusion as they noticed the dark clouds above them!

They all then began to yell in panic as they felt rain pouring down on them!

"HEY! Who let the rain fall down on us!?" Meowth shrieked as James pointed to the Sea Weasel Pokémon, who smirked in amusment, along with his human brother. "It must be that crafty and blunt twerp's Buizel!" James snapped as the rain finally stopped once the evil trio stopped panicking.

Drenched by the rain, Jessie angrily turned to Meowth, commanding him to go and fight! "GRRRR! Okay, Meowth! Go get them both!" Jessie snapped, catching Meowth by surprise!

"EH!? Oh... Urgh...! Word up, Pikachu! I know how strong you are, but today I come out on top! Know this in, or BUST! Fury Swipes!" Meowth snapped as he lunged towards Pikachu with his usual attack! Ash countered immediately with one of Pikachu's special moves!

"Pikachu! Electro Ball!" Ash yelled as Pikachu did so, by charging up the power to send the ball of electricity towards Meowth, who immediately began to panic at the early blast off he could possibly be having! But to his fortunate and surprise, Mimikyu launched a Shadow Ball, deflecting Electro Ball in the process!

Kaito and Ash both widened their eyes in surprise as Meowth on the other hand was thankful for the Disguise Pokémon.

"Mimikyu, you came through like a champ! Thank a lot, pally!" Meowth said gratefully as Kaito sighed before taking a small step back. "I should've known that the little guy would try to interfere since it hates Pikachu by a lot..." Kaito said with a serious look.

He turned to Ash, who seemed worried of what was going on. "I'm sorry to say, Ash... But, I'm afraid Mimikyu won't be your first catch in the Alola region." Kaito said apologetically as the Kanto trainer shook his head before he knew with understanding.

"No... I get it. If the Mimikyu right here hates my good buddy Pikachu that much, then I won't force it to like him! It's better off going with those crooks like Team Rocket!" Ash said with a smirk as Kaito nodded back, agreeing with what his Kanto friend was saying.

"Call me crazy, but I get the strangest feeling Mimikyu is trying to help us out!" Jessie said in surprise as Mimikyu gave a small glance at the evil trio before it began to his strangely, which Meowth seemed to understand... Although, it seems to be creeping him out in the process.

"Huh...? Whoa... Mimikyu wants to give us a hand instead of the chumps!" Meowth said shakily as Jessie was shocked, while James was thankful. "So, I'm sane!?" Jessie asked as James blinked with relief.

"We're truly grateful for all your help! Please explain!" James said as Mimikyu hissed against several times, to make Meowth and his human comrades understand why it wants to help them instead of being friends with Ash and the others. At the same time, Meowth translated to what the Disguise Pokémon was saying.

"It looks like Mimikyu HATES Pikachu!" Meowth said, much to Jessie and James' surprise together.

"Hates?" The two said together in confusion as Kaito sweat dropped before he twitched his eyes in annoyance. "I just said that, you morons. Didn't I?" Kaito said silently before he turned to his six friends, as they all nodded in agreement.

"Mimikyu doesn't look like Pikachu because it wants to! It seems to me there's a whole lot of resent going on! And it's not cool!... Urgh... Do me a favor and don't say anymore scary stuff, will you PLEASE!?" Meowth begged as James smiled sheepishly with a slight understanding.

"Sounds like some complicating feelings in play..." James said as Jessie saw this to their advantage!

"So then, let's not look a gift Mimikyu in the mold! It's all good, Mimikyu! So just attack!" Jessie said arrogantly, as she felt confident for their first win in the Alola region with their new Pokémon at their side.

At the call, Mimikyu began to charge up a giant Shadow Ball to blast Pikachu as Ash and Rotom gave their warning to the Electric Type. "Here it comes, Pikachu!" Ash said in advance.

 **"Now, be careful!"** Rotom buzzed out as Kaito and Buizel prepared to help Ash and Pikachu out in case if they were in a pinch. "This one looks like it can explode really big. Brace yourself!" Kaito said seriously as Buizel and Pikachu got ready to fight back.

Instead of acting like real trainers like they usually do in a Pokémon battle, both Jessie and James began to cheer for Mimikyu with their confident dance instead, much to Meowth's chagrin as he watched his two comrades dance happily for their new Ghost-Fairy Type ally.

"Way to go! You can do it! Ra ra ra!" The two cheered together as Mimikyu's Shadow Ball began to enlarge, showing on how much power Mimikyu is focusing on with the determination to destroy Pikachu! But just then, as Team Rocker were about to enjoy their possibly first win, something grabbed Jessie and James from behind!

The evil trio and Wobbuffet all turned in surprise to see a pink bear Pokémon holding the two members with one arm each! "Wh-What's going on!?" James snapped in shock as the familiar Pokémon began to walk away, with Jessie and James in its two arms!

The two members yelled loudly, as they demanded on to know who the Pokémon was, or what it wanted from them! Meowth and Wobbuffet watched as they were worried of what might be happening to their two human friends! "Hey, big guy! Where are you shlepping my two buddies!?" Meowth said in surprise.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet cried out in agreement. The Pokémon ignored Meowth and Wobbuffet's cries as it kept moving to where it lived in the forest, much to Jessie and James' protest! "JESSIE! JAMES!" Meowth cried out as Kaito knew who this was.

"It's Bewear! The same one that chased us away from the forest!" Kaito said in disbelief as Ash gulped, before he sighed in relief. "Well, at least it's not after us anymore, huh...?" Ash said with a sigh as Meowth tried to stop Mimikyu and save his two comrades.

"Mimikyu! Save Jessie and James! Move!" "Wobbuffet!" Meowth and Wobbuffet snapped together as Mimikyu turned to the two with a skeptical hiss and refusal as Meowth flailed around, reminding the Disguise Pokémon of what it said to them earlier!

"But you told us you'd help us out if we were in a jam! Forget Pikachu! Right now, you've got to save the ones who are on your side! Dig it!?" Meowth snapped as Mimikyu finally gave up on the first battle, allowing Meowth to pick him up!

He and Wobbuffet then chased after Bewear that still held Jessie and James as the two groaned for their first defeat, due to the Fighting-Normal Type taking them away! "OFF WITH THE NEW BUST!" The two cried out together as the evil trio were soon out of sight.

Onc they were gone, everyone were able to be relieved as Mallow was still confused on what had happened.

"Who were those guys, Ash?" Mallow asked as Kaito sweat dropped from what happened earlier.

"I guess... from what I saw, those morons are the ones that kept stalking you as you traveled through other regions on your previous journey?" Kaito asked as Ash nodded in confirmation.

"Yep. Those guys were the same ones! And come to think of it, you're the sixth person who called them morons! The first being my brother and all..." Ash said as Kaito blinked until he realized the Kanto trainer meant his older brother, Isamu. Kiawe then gave the two a reminder of their failure to catch both Rockruff and Mimikyu.

"We weren't able to catch it..." Kiawe said as Ash knew what his classmate meant.

"Yeah..." Ash said until Lillie brightened everyone's mood up with a reminder for them.

"But that's okay! There are many, many other Pokémon in the Alola region!" Lillie said as Lana added on with a smile on her face.

"There are a lot more chances for the two of you!" Lana said as Ash immediately agreed, not having one bit of disappointment inside him as he grinned at his classmates and to Kaito!

"That's right! Okay, Pikachu! Rotom-Dex! Let's go find some more Pokémon! Kaito and Buizel, too!" Ash said as he ran ahead with Pikachu and Rotom at his side! Kaito smirked as he and Buizel followed along, as they weren't planning on losing to the Kanto trainer and his Electric Type partner.

 **"The probability of finding a Pokémon in this forest has increased to 96.5%!"** Rotom buzzed as Kaito knew what this meant as he realized on how loud their confrontation with Team Rocket was.

"Guess all that commotion must be attracting more wild Pokémon to us." Kaito said as Buizel remained on his left shoulder, as he was also excited with the new friends it could possibly make in the forest. Kiawe, Lillie, Lana, and Mallow all followed as they followed the two boys that were planning to make new Pokémon friends in the Alola region.

What Kaito didn't know, was that his determination would change his life and Buizel's... forever.

 **Meanwhile...**

Kazuma kept researching the legend of the pictures the walls were showing as he managed to decipher some of the ancient words written on the wall with his laptop as he had found it while searching the wall around.

The ocean shores covered the sand before moving away to come back again as Kazuma kept his focus on the walls, as he read the deciphered words.

"'When the lost prince sees the blue moon every night, he shall slowly become his true self. And shall he begin to regain his true self and form, he shall fulfill his life as a human, and return to the sea for all eternity...'" Kazuma read as he widened his eyes in disbelief.

"Kaito... So... could it be true? If it wasn't... I wouldn't have reached here at all..." Kazuma said as he looked back at the ancient wall where a figure of a human child was in the process of transforming into a merchild, never to have the power to walk on land again.

Kazuma gritted his teeth as he shook his head, as he still didn't want to believe it. "Why...? And how...?" Kazuma said bitterly until something splashed behind him, causing the father of Kaito to widen his eyes and slowly turn to see who surprised him.

"Y-You!? Y-You are..." Kazuma started to say as he was now face-to-face with a familiar figure that came from the sea. This figure was so familiar to him as the figure began to speak with Kazuma. "It has been a long time... Hasn't it, Kazuma? My old friend?" The figure with a deep voice said with a small smile on its face.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Punch, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 7: Rockruff is Tough or Shy!?**

 **Chapter 8: Rowlet's Leafage! A New Bond!**

 **Chapter 9: The Balloon Dream! Go, Popplio!**

 **Chapter 10:** **The Water Pokémon to Charm!**

 **Chapter 11: House Mess to Shopping Spree!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Kaito: What is this...? First this little guy here is tough acting, and now it's acting shy?

Lana: Look at that! It's a whole pack of Lycanroc and Rockruff out there, Kai!

Kaito: That's the same one that challenged me and Bui to a battle... Wait, what are they doing!?

Shiho: Those bullies are bullying the poor Rockruff! Help it, big bro!

Kaito: This is wrong... Why are you ganging up on a young one that's no match against all of you!?

Lana: Kai... Maybe this Rockruff could be your new partner... A new friend for you and Buizel...

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Kaito, Lana, Kiawe, Mallow, and Lillie meets Team Rocket the first time

\- Kaito and Buizel meets a Rockruff that escapes from them

\- The Mimikyu Ash tries to catch joins Team Rocket instead

\- Kazuma discovers more secrets about the ancient merpeople's legend


	7. Rockruff is Tough or Shy?

**Chapter 7: Rockruff is Tough or Shy!?**

Kazuma faced the mysterious figure that came from the sea as he narrowed his eyes to see who it was as the figure called him an old friend. The figure got out of the water, looking like a normal Alola person, who seemed to be just a serious, muscular man.

However, Kazuma knew better as the man in front of him had a trident pendant over his neck. He wore an outfit that looked like what a person in vacation would wear, only except that this man looked more eye-catching as he even had golden armbands.

Kazuma widened his eyes as memories of this man started to come back to him as he took a few steps back, staggering as he struggled to remember the man that was currently calling him old friend. The memories of when the two would speak together in private, so that no one, not even his family would know.

At remembering the name of the man in front of him, Kazuma approached the man again with a calm, but serious look on his face. "Kaisuke... Or should I say, King Kaisuke..." Kazuma said deeply as the man known as Kaisuke nodded, seeing that his old friend remembered him.

"I see that you've remembered about the legend of the lost prince... The lost prince that is... my son, that is." Kaisuke said as Kazuma knew what the Sea King meant. He gave a small glance back at the walls where he learned of his "son"'s prophecy.

"Yes, I have..." Kazuma said with a frown.

"Have you told him about his true self yet?" Kaisuke asked as Kazuma shook his head.

"No... You didn't forget that you erased some of my memories of us meeting, haven't you? And now that you're here, I'm remembering everything about on what you said... On when you want... Kaito back..." Kazuma said solemnly.

"I did not forget, Kazuma... And I remember... for every time the boy sees the blue moon, he will slowly be coming back to his true home and become his true self. That was our promise, wasn't it?" Kaisuke asked, causing Kazuma bite his lips.

He now remembered clearly of the promise he and the Sea King made a few years ago, during the time when the Alola Sea Kingdom was under attack by some humans.

 **Flashback**

 _"Kaisuke!? What is the meaning of this!? You're..." Kazuma said in shock as King Kaisuke appeared to the shocked man, in his merman form. The King of the Alolan Sea was struggling to breathe as well as struggling to sit up even with the aid of his golden trident._

 _He held a young merchild with a cobalt tail in his hands._

 _It was most likely, his son, the Prince who was adored by all Water Type Pokémon. Kaisuke looked up to his old human friend, who was still shocked to see Kaisuke like this as the Sea King explained._

 _"Kazuma... I need... you to take care of my family. My son, my queen... I need you to keep them safe from the Alolan sea for a while..." Kaisuke requested as Kazuma took the young merchild in his hands, while still being confused from the sudden request._

 _"I... I don't understand..." Kazuma started to say, until Kaisuke explained._

 _"The sea is in a middle of a war... The enemies were here... trying to steal my son away. Whatever you do, do not reveal anything about him! Trust no one but yourself." Kaisuke said with ragged breath as Kazuma shook his head, still unsure of what to do._

 _"War...? What are you talking about, Kaisuke? What happened?" Kazuma asked as the King of the Alolan Sea explained._

 _"Wretched humans... from some organization invaded my kingdom... They wanted to take my son and use his powers to their liking... With their foolish desire, they attacked the kingdom and attacked my people. I managed to save Shizuka by turning her into a human..." Kaisuke explained._

 _"Your own queen... Into a human?" Kazuma repeated in disbelief as Kaisuke nodded in affirmation._

 _"Yes... I want you... in my place... take care of her and my son as the war goes on as a father and a husband. When the war is over, I'll send you a message in your dreams while you sleep one night." Kaisuke explained as he started to crawl back into the sea._

 _But Kazuma stopped his old friend, reminding the King of his son, who was still in his merboy form._

 _"Wait! But what about him!? Doesn't your son needs to become human with your powers?!" Kazuma asked as Kaisuke glanced back before he shook his head with a weak smile._

 _"There's no need... I... I need you to take him into your home. Keep him out of sight from all the other humans until he goes into his human form. Shizuka managed to use her powers to transform him into a human once he stayed out of the sea for a whole day." Kaisuke said._

 _The man who was soon going to be the merchild's father looked at the still sleeping merchild, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully, possibly due to his father protecting him as the King had escaped from the battle for a while._

 _"What's your son's name?" Kazuma asked as Kaisuke was back in the water again, with the King smiled softly at his human friend. "His name... is Kaito." Kaisuke said as he dove back underwater to aid his allies in the war against the humans._

 _Kazuma kept an eye on the sea, unsure of what to do with the merchild until he realized he needed to find the Queen that would be his wife for a while and the merchild, who would soon be a human and his son._

 _Having fathered many children at an orphanage once, he cradled the merchild, who seemed to be whimpering a little in his sleep._

 _"Hush... You'll be safe... Kaito..." Kazuma said as he quietly ran around the beach to find Shizuka, and to get back to his home so he would keep both the Queen and the Prince safe._

 **Flashback End**

"Back then, my memories of meeting you again started to fade away as I started to believe Shizuka and Kaito were my true family... But, that's not true, isn't it?" Kazuma asked as Kaisuke nodded with a serious look on his face.

"Yes... Even when the war was over, I believed they would come back, which let me decide to erase some of your memories from time to time, so that when you forget about our last meeting... so that you would protect my son and wife more..." Kaisuke said as Kazuma frowned.

"Kaisuke..." Kazuma stated to say until the King of the Alolan Sea cleared his throat before he explained his true reasons for being here in the first place.

"Now then... I believe you've read the ruins about Kaito becoming a merboy again, correct?" Kaisuke asked as Kazuma merely nodded, earning himself a nod from the Sea King as well.

"It's just as the ruins told you as you deciphered some of the words, Kazuma... For every blue moon Kaito sees every night, he will regain his abilities as a merboy and slowly become his true form. When that happens, he must return to my kingdom. That goes for Shizuka as well." Kaisuke explained.

"B-But... what about Seita and Shiho? While years passed by, Kaito became the eldest son in the family as the little ones were born!" Kazuma explained desperately as the Sea King frowned, before he made his decision.

"They will have to come as well... as they have some of the merfolk abilities, since Shizuka was my queen." Kaisuke said as Kazuma widened his eyes, as he realized on what this meant.

"So... Does this mean... I'll be left alone? Alone once again like before...?" Kazuma asked as Kaisuke blinked a little, before he bit his lips. The King of the Alolan Sea then nodded slowly with regret as Kazuma sighed.

Realizing that his role as a father was soon coming to an end, he felt a hand placed onto his shoulder by the regretful Sea King.

"Kazuma... Believe me... I truly am thankful for what you've done for me and to my kingdom, even when you were a human. I am truly grateful for your abilities to protect my family and in return... I'd like to ask you one thing." Kaisuke said as Kazuma listened.

"Kazuma... in return for all your help, would you like to become part of the royal family of the sea? Become a merman to be a part of my family...?" Kaisuke asked as the sudden question shocked the man as he was left speechless for a moment before he began to think of the right answer to make.

* * *

 **(Pokémon Opening: Sun and Moon English Subbed)**

 **Ash \- ****_"I'm Ash of Pallet Town. My dream is to become a Pokémon Master._** **_This is my partner, Pikachu! Let's all search for Pokémon with full force!_ "**

(The Japanese opening title shows on the screen)

 ** _There's no use in just standing around all the time_**

(Both Kaito and Ash pant under the hot sun with Pikachu and Buizel)

(Lana, Mallow, Lillie, Kiawe, and Sophocles all run over to help them)

 ** _I want to try and set out on a head-turning adventure_**

(Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles, and Lillie appear in different sections)

(Bounsweet, Popplio, Turbonator, and Togedemaru appear with their trainers)

 ** _With the sun, the moon, Pokémon, and Pikachu_**

(The friends all slide down the school slide)

(They slide before crashing into each other by Alolan Exeggutor)

 ** _(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)_**

(They all recover and make repeated steps together)

 ** _It never stops being surprising and refreshing_**

(Kaito, Ash, and Prof. Kukui runs for the school)

(Litten shrieks before shooting Ember at Ash's face, much to his startle)

 ** _I'm here! I'm there! I'm over there! I can't stay put!_**

(Kaito pops up, until Shiho and Seita pulls at his two arms)

(Buizel lands on his head as the two grin at each other)

 ** _C'mon, there's still so, so much more to see_**

(Kaito and Ash leads their friends and Pokémon across the island)

 ** _(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)_**

(Samson Oak dances a little, until Komala bashes him away)

 ** _In intense battles, I choose you!_**

 ** _(In intense battles, I choose you!)_**

(Ash, Kaito, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles, and Kiawe all appear with their Pokémon partners)

(A Pokémon Egg floats in front of Lillie)

 ** _And it's time to catch 'em all!_**

 ** _(And it's time to catch 'em all!)_**

(Kaito throws a Pokéball at a Rockruff, catching it with success)

(Ash throws a Pokéball at a Grubbin, catching it with success)

(Their classmate watch their success together)

 ** _(Go!)_**

(Ash sends Pikachu out for battle)

 ** _Burn brighter, sun!_**

 ** _Take off with your pulse burning!_** ** _(Okay!)_**

(Pikachu defeats Mimikyu with Iron Tail)

(Pikachu then defeats Yungoos, Alolan Rattata, and Salandit with Thunderbolt)

(Solgaleo appears besides the little Electric Type)

 ** _Your courage is overflowing, moon!_**

 ** _You will light up the dreams!_**

(Kaito sinks underwater into the abyss, unconscious)

(Then, a bright light flashes, showing a silhouette that looks just like Kaito)

 ** _Come on, feel the maximum energy with your all_**

(Ash and Pikachu perform Gigavolt Havoc)

(Kaito and Buizel perform Hydro Vortex)

 ** _Shout it out, "Alola!"_**

(Both boys run to say their Alolan greeting in the school)

 **(Opening End)**

* * *

"Pikachu, jump up!" Ash yelled as the Electric Type did so, evading a String Shot that was shot from the Bug Type Pokémon, who was known as Grubbin, the same Pokémon that was chased by Ash and followed by Kaito!

As the Pokémon School students were exploring more around in the forest, they've encountered Team Rocket until they were taken away by the same Bewear that chased Ash and Kaito out of the forest. Now, they met the same Grubbin that had pinched Ash on the day he met his new friends.

So, with the interest in catching the Bug Type, Ash began a battle with it in order to make Grubbin his first catch and teammate in the Alola region. As the String Shot was dodged, Ash commanded an attack to counter back!

"Now, use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled as Pikachu shot his special move, shocking Grubbin in the process! The Bug Type struggled to stay standing as Rotom explained the basics of catching a Pokémon and adding it into a Trainer's team.

 **"In order to catch a Pokémon, you have to throw a Pokéball at it after it's been exhausted by battle! Pokémon battle basics!"** Rotom buzzed as the Kanto trainer was about to do so! "Alright!" Ash called as he threw the ball towards Grubbin!

The ball sucked the Bug Type inside as it shook several times with the button glowing red. Ash watched excitedly, hoping for it to be a success as the girls were hoping for Ash's success as well. Kiawe, Kaito, and Sophocles all watched as the Fire Type user frowned with folded arms.

"Will he catch it?" Kiawe asked as Kaito was unsure, remembering that Pikachu only managed to strike Grubbin with a single Thunderbolt. No one would be able to catch a Pokémon that easily with just one attack.

"If Grubbin only took one Thunderbolt to boot, then I think the chances of Ash catching it are 50/50..." Kaito said as he made his prediction. Sophocles gulped as the ball kept shaking, until...

Grubbin escaped the Pokéball while using Dig! Both the Kanto trainer and his Electric Type groaned together at the failure. And the capture success was so close to boot! "Too bad..." Mallow said with disappointment.

"He was so close..." added Lana as Kaito folded his arms as he kept watch of where Grubbin was moving. The others followed as well as Ash watched to see Grubbin moving underground until it suddenly stopped! Seeing that as a chance, the Kanto trainer made his call for another attack!

"Quick, Pikachu! Aim to where Grubbin's about to come out and then use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled. Pikachu nodded as he got ready to make a surprise attack to Grubbin! But as everyone watched, it didn't come out where it had stopped, it dug out to where Lillie was near!

"AHHHHHHH!" Lillie screamed as her fear of touching Pokémon was still intact! She quickly hid behind Mallow, surprising Kaito, Mallow, and Kiawe in the process. Then, after seeing how she got scared caused the three classmates to all sigh together as Mallow began to tease her best friend.

"You sure know how to get scared!" Mallow teased, earning a pout from Lillie.

"I am NOT scared! I LOVE to research Pokémon! It's just like..." Lillie started to say. But before she could finish, Pikachu took position and charged at Grubbin with a Quick Attack! Grubbin shot a String Shot, as Kaito and Kiawe got out of the way on one side as Lillie and Mallow got out of the way at the other side!

Lillie screamed again as she got in the way of Pikachu's dodging! When the Electric Type tried to dodge the multiple String Shot attacks, Lillie accidentally pushed Pikachu to the target where String Shot was aimed, causing his left foot to be caught!

Ash and Rotom both widened their eyes as the Kanto trainer tried to warn his partner of the incoming attack.

"Pikachu!?" **"Watch out for its powerful jaws!"** Ash and Rotom yelled together, only for the double warning to come too late! Grubbin quickly slammed Pikachu away, making a near fatal hit with its powerful jaws! Pikachu grunted in pain before he fell on the ground, defeated by the powerful blow.

"Ah! Pikachu! Are you okay!?" Ash asked as he helped his defeated Electric Type up. Pikachu smiled weakly before telling his human friend that he was alright as Kaito ran over, frowning at the damage Pikachu had taken from the recent attack.

 **"Confirming damage! Confirming damage!"** Rotom buzzed as Kaito shook his head.

"There's no need. We all know Pikachu took some huge damage from that attack from the jaws. Jeez..." Kaito grumbled as Buizel, Popplio, and Togedemaru showed their worry for the Electric Type as Lillie felt bad for what had happened.

"I'm so sorry!" Lillie said apologetically as she realized her fault as Mallow volunteered to take Ash and Pikachu to the nearest Pokémon Center. "I'll take you to the Pokémon Center now!" Mallow said as Ash looked at her with thanks.

"A Pokémon Center would be great! So lead the way, Mallow! And don't you worry, Lillie. You coming, Kai?" Ash asked as the Alola boy shook his head with a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine, Ash. I have my own ways of making Buizel better after a battle." Kaito said as Buizel nodded in agreement.

"Bu Bui!" Buizel cried out as Ash nodded in understanding.

"Ash, Kaito... We'll go back to School and tell Prof. Kukui what happened, okay?" Kiawe said as the two boys nodded with thankful looks on their eyes. "Thanks. That would be a lot of help, Kiawe." Kaito said as Buizel climbed up to his left shoulder.

"Bu bui!" Buizel cried out as the group separated from each other. While Ash and Mallow headed for the Pokémon Center to heal Pikachu... Lana, Kiawe, and Sophocles headed back to the Pokémon School to tell the Alolan Professor what happened in their exploration.

* * *

Kaito on the other hand, headed down to the beach where he carefully looked around to see if no one was around. Once the coast seemed clear, the Alola boy looked at Buizel, who nodded back with a smile. Agreeing to hang out for a while, the Alola boy stripped himself down to his orange swimming trunks.

With Buizel taking the first dive underwater, the Sea Weasel Pokémon waved to his human brother, urging him to join him as Kaito did so by diving headfirst! Soon, the two were swimming together underwater to head to the location of the place that only they know about.

It was a few minutes later when the Alola boy and his Buizel arrived at their 'secret hideout', which was where they kept most of their precious items and things that represented their precious memories together near the ocean and at the beach.

One of the objects was a Water Stone, which they found together as their first treasure under the sea. Another object was a blue gem that seemed to be similar to the Mystic Water necklace stone. Other than the first two, the duo had many treasures they've found in the bright sea.

Shaking the water off of his face and head, the Alola boy smiled at their secret hideout. Whenever school was over or when he was done with the work given to him by Shizuka, the two of them would always come here when they weren't asked to do something by Kaito's younger siblings.

"Alright, Buizel... Let's get you all fixed up." Kaito said, earning a reluctant nod from the Sea Weasel Pokémon as Buizel knew what his human brother meant about getting fixed up: The Alola boy was going to use his unknown powers to heal Buizel.

Walking towards his human brother, he allowed Kaito to hold his orange furry arms, which were scratched up a little after his battle against the Rockruff from earlier. As Kaito held his partner's left arm, he closed his eyes and focused on healing Buizel.

At concentrating, the water on the shore began splashing a bit harshly, as if it was responding to Kaito's healing powers. Buizel watched as the wounds on his arm began to disappear, resulting in him becoming better. But he didn't like the process at all.

Whenever the healing is done, Kaito becomes exhausted, as if he gave up some of his life energy just to make him feel better. But when the Alola boy goes back into the sea or into the ocean, he feels less exhausted. It's as if the sea is his medicine whenever Kaito feels exhausted for some reason.

This made Buizel curious and worried, yet he never questioned his human brother, due to the fact that he must be hiding his power from everyone including his friends and family, because he didn't want to have any more attention pinned on him than he had right now.

Soon, as Buizel ended those thoughts, he was completely healed. But as a result, Kaito was once again exhausted as he panted from the energy and concentration he had used to heal his Pokémon brother. "Bui? Bu bui?" Buizel asked as he ran over before placing his paws onto Kaito's chest.

The Alola boy gave a weak smile to his worried partner before he gave a weak grin at the Sea Weasel Pokémon.

"Heh... Don't worry about me, Buizel. I'm fine. I just... need to relax a little, that's all." Kaito said as he slowly got up and walked over to the shore. Placing his feet on the ocean water again, he felt the relaxation come to him as he smiled, feeling the energy in his body come back into him again.

Buizel watched with both worry, yet amazement to see the water healing his human brother's physical energy. He held back again to ask the question on why Kaito was being healed by the water as the Sea Weasel Pokémon sighed in relief.

Then, feeling his human brother rub his head with care, Buizel couldn't help but giggle and look up to see Kaito smiling down at him. "Now that our healing is out of the way, what should we do now, Bui?" Kaito asked as Buizel blinked before he made some thoughts.

Then, remembering of the treasures he could find under the sea, Buizel pointed back to the water, urging his human brother to help him search for more items that could be treasures for them! "Bui! Bu Bui!" Buizel cried out as Kaito laughed as he understood what his partner wanted.

"Underwater treasure hunt again, huh? That's fine! I bet there are more things that are wanting to be found by us!" Kaito said with his eyes shining with hope. Forgetting about his past worries earlier, Buizel's eyes shined as well as he thought of the rare items he and his human brother could find under the sea.

With their decision settled to head for underwater, Kaito took a deep breath and dove under with Buizel joining at his side.

 **Later, that night...**

Dumping himself on his comfy bed with his pajamas on, Kaito yawned a little as the underwater exploration earlier resulted in them finding nothing rare, but some trash and discarded items that people left out underwater, either by polluting or by accident.

"So much for that underwater search... I couldn't find anything new under there at all..." Kaito groaned as Buizel fell onto the bed besides his human brother. "Bu bui..." Buizel said as he felt disappointed as well. The two then looked at each other and chuckled, as they both had the same thoughts for tomorrow.

 _"Ah well... Might as well try again tomorrow."_ Kaito thought as he got ready to sleep with the covers on. Buizel snuggled in close, enjoying the warmth from the bed and his human brother's body. but before the two could get even more comfier, they heard something ringing in the room!

Kaito blinked as he slowly sat up to see his computer ringing, showing that someone was calling him. Sighing in annoyance, the Alola boy got off of his bed and answered the call as Buizel watched to see who it was while sitting on the bed.

And to their surprise, it was none other than Lana! _"Hey, Kai... Sorry if I'm bothering you right now..."_ Lana said apologetically as the Alola boy shook his head with a reassuring smile.

"It's fine, Lana. What is it?" Kaito asked as Lana cleared her threat before she explained.

 _"I just wanted to ask you if you want to go back to that forest again tomorrow afternoon. You know... to look for that same Rockruff that came out of nowhere earlier today?"_ Lana asked. At the sudden request, this surprised Kaito as he frowned in confusion.

"Oh yeah... You mean that little tough guy? What about him?" Kaito asked as Lana explained with a frown on her face.

 _"Remember what Lillie said about that Rockruff and its pack? She said something about them becoming strong enough to take down other wild Pokémon and a Pokémon Trainer. The Rockruff we met today seemed to be one of the members from that pack, but..."_ Lana started to say as Kaito blinked before he narrowed his eyes as he asked.

"But...?" Kaito repeated as Lana continued on.

 _"That Rockruff... It didn't seem to be that eager to go back to its pack when the battle was going on. Remember? We heard the howl before the battle could go on. That Rockruff didn't seem so happy to hear that howling since it didn't finish its battle with you."_ Lana said as Kaito sat on his chair, frowning at the words. Buizel ran over to listen as Kaito talked back.

"Oh yeah... It seemed like... it didn't want to go back. It looked like, it was trying to prove something... Something to prove to its own comrades. Do you think it's because it's considered the weakest in that pack?" Kaito asked as Lana shook her head.

 _"I don't know, really... But you see, Kiawe, Sophocles, and I all encountered that same Rockruff when we were about to part with each other when the school day was over... It came out of nowhere and suddenly challenged the three of us all to a battle."_ Lana explained, shocking the Alola boy and the Sea Weasel Pokémon as Kaito asked.

"What!? What happened then!?" Kaito asked as Lana continued on.

 _"We barely managed to win, thanks to Kiawe using Turtonator's Z-Move attack. And when the battle was over, it seemed to be upset about something... I think it had something to do about losing in a battle when it was part of a strong pack."_ Lana said as Kaito frowned.

He folded his arms as he gave some thoughts about the Rockruff. Remembering about the scar on its face, he gave a serious expression before he looked back at Lana.

"I think I can understand what Rockruff is feeling... For being upset, it could've been thinking that it lost its chance to prove itself... To show that it can be strong on its own..." Kaito said silently, making his prediction. _"To prove itself?"_ Lana repeated in confusion as Kaito shook his head.

"No... Never mind. Let's go back tomorrow. I think we should be able to see why that Rockruff was like that once we know where its pack is." Kaito said, earning a nod of agreement from Lana. With the decision settled, they ended their call as Kaito sighed before he turned to his Sea Weasel Pokémon.

"Buizel... I think we're in for another battle with that Rockruff..." Kaito said as Buizel nodded with a determined look on his face. If anyone were to threaten the Sea Weasel Pokémon's friends or family, then he would fight to protect them all.

* * *

 **The next day...**

Kaito and Lana were soon in the forest again in search for the Rockruff that challenged Kaito and Buizel to a battle yesterday. Buizel walked besides his human brother, as he remained cautious of his surroundings. Popplio remained in Lana's arms, as it also got ready to attack in case if something comes out of nowhere.

"Stay alert, Lana. It could come out at any time." Kaito said in warning, as Lana slowly nodded in understanding.

"Right behind you... Did you hear that, Popplio?" Lana asked as the Sea Lion Pokémon nodded in understanding as well.

As the two kept looking around while walking, they both heard rustling behind them! They quickly turned to see rustling bushes, as Lana grew worried on what it was. "A Pokémon? Or... could it be that same Rockruff?" Lana asked as Kaito glanced at Buizel, who nodded and got ready to attack.

"Don't know... But whatever it is... it's going to be in for a surprise. Buizel, aim for that bush and use-" Kaito started to command, until two figures ran out of the bushes!

"Wait, big brother! It's just us!" A familiar voice cried out, shocking the Alola boy and his classmate in surprise!

It was Shiho and Seita! The two of them were happily grinning at their shocked brother and friend as the Alola boy scolded them for the sudden scare.

"Oh, you two! You surprised us both! We thought you were some wild Pokémon aiming to sneak behind us!" Kaito snapped as Shiho stuck out her tongue teasingly while Seita scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, big bro, but... There's a reason why we followed you and Lana here!" Seita said as Kaito blinked, before Shiho explained.

"We want to come exploring with you! Mom thought it would be a good idea for us to be with you since Prof. Kukui told her about you and your friends exploring this forest for a new Pokémon!" Shiho explained as the Alola boy sighed as he face palmed.

"Oh Mom... Why did you send these two out when it could be dangerous here...?" Kaito groaned silently as Buizel sighed in relief. Lana just giggled while Popplio clapped its blue paws happily at seeing the two young ones.

Shiho and Seita laughed together as they played with Popplio, who started playing with them after Lana had let him go. Seeing the two siblings of Kaito having fun with her partner, Lana looked at her good friend and tried to assure to him that everything will be alright for now.

"I think it's a good idea. The more, the merrier, right? And besides, this is their first time exploring a forest filled with wild Pokémon, right?" Lana asked, earning a reluctant nod from the Alola boy. "You're right about that one..." Kaito said as he looked at his two younger siblings.

Remembering the tough Rockruff and the Bewear that had captured Team Rocket, the Alola boy grew hesitant to let his two younger siblings come until Buizel gave him an eye, that was saying to let the two young ones come. Kaito sighed before he gave in to Lana and Buizel's suggestion and request.

"Alright, fine... But I want you two to stay close to me when a wild Pokémon comes out, okay? This forest can have dangerous Pokémon here, so I don't want the two of you to just run off and make a Pokémon go mad." Kaito said seriously as his two siblings nodded together in understanding.

"We will!" They cried out in unison as they played with the playful Popplio, who blew small bubbles to them to make them smile and laugh. Buizel watched his best friend play with his human brother's siblings as he chuckled at how much fun the two were having.

Both Kaito and Lana kept watching as they smiled together until they heard another rustle coming from the bushes. Popplio and Buizel heard as well as they turned to where the rustling was coming from! Shiho and Seita stopped as well, as they turned to see something coming out!

They ran over to their eldest brother while Popplio ran over to Lana's side. Everyone watched the bushes carefully as another figure came out! Kaito spotted the figure first and recognized it.

"There it is! That same Rockruff from yesterday!" Kaito said as Lana, Popplio, and Buizel widened their eyes in surprise. The two younger siblings of Kaito grew nervous as they remembered how dangerous a forest can be with the wild Pokémon around.

However, the Rockruff didn't seem to be interested in them, but at Kaito and Buizel! It smirked, facing the Sea Weasel Pokémon, who glared back as he prepared to fight again. Before Buizel could move however, he noticed that his tough opponent had small wounds all over his body!

Kaito noticed it too as he frowned in suspicion. _"Those wounds... They can't be from our battle yesterday..."_ Kaito thought suspiciously until another howl interrupted his thoughts.

The two Water Types and the young siblings perked up to hear the howling as Lana and Kaito listened as well.

For the Rockruff, it whimpered, not wanting to go back until it realized that it needed to head back. Otherwise, the Puppy Pokémon would suffer consequences should he disobey his leader. Reluctantly, it ran off as Kaito called for it come back again.

"Wait! Hold on!" Kaito called as he ran after the retreating Puppy Pokémon. Buizel followed suit as Lana widened her eyes to see her good friend following the weakened Puppy Pokémon.

"Kai! Buizel! Wait, you two!" Lana cried as she and Popplio ran after the two, with Shiho and Seita next to them! The four humans and the two Pokémon all chased after the retreating Rockruff, who didn't notice them at all!

A few minutes later, the chase had ended, leading Kaito and the others to see where Rockruff was running to! Both Kaito and Lana widened their eyes as Buizel and Popplio were both amazed. Shiho and Seita were surprised on how big the area was.

Where a Rockruff was running to, there seemed to be a bunch of Rockruff playing and training together. There were even a few Lycanroc, some in their Midday Form while the others had their Midnight Form. Where they lived seem to be a rocky place.

There was also a large rock that seemed to be where the leader would climb on and howl for its comrades to come and to have a meeting. Kaito was amazed to see how the Rockruff were able to live in a well-hidden place like this. But his amazement was interrupted when he and the others were spotted by a Midnight Lycanroc!

It barked and pointed at them accusingly for coming into their pack territory! Soon, all the other Rockruff and Lycanroc caught their eyes on the four young humans with their two Water Types as some growled at them, while some gazed at the humans and their Pokémon with curiosity.

"U-Uh... Big brother... Why are they... mad at us?" Shiho asked shakily. Seeing them growl and glare at them made the little sister feel scared as she had never seen Pokémon this hostile before. Kaito stood in front of his two siblings, before he glared back at the growling Lycanroc and Rockruffs.

He had no idea on how to answer the question right now in a simple way. All he could think of were possible ways to not make them even more mad. But before anyone could do something to calm the Lycanroc and Rockruffs down, one barked at the others!

Kaito, Lana, Shiho, and Seita all looked in surprise to see a still scratched up Rockruff barking at his friends and comrades, as if it was telling them to leave the humans and their Water Types alone. Kaito blinked, recognizing this Rockruff.

"Would you look at that... It's the same tough guy we met just now. I think... it's telling the others that we don't mean harm to them." Kaito said as Lana seemed to understand. "Yeah... That must be that Rockruff..." Lana said as Buizel and Popplio watched carefully as a Rockruff continued explaining.

By the time it finished, one Midnight Form Lycanroc didn't accept it as it snapped at the Rockruff, threatening to attack it if it didn't move! Another Lycanroc did the same as a Rockruff got ready to fight back if it needed to!

Seeing that the young one wouldn't move, the first Lycanroc howled for battle until it charged at Rockruff, before it slammed its fist at the ground! At that, glowing sharp stones bursted out from the ground, all aiming towards the Puppy Pokémon as it dodged out of the way, before it kicked sand towards his attacker!

The Midnight Lycanroc growled at being blind as the second Midnight Form snapped its jaws around Rockruff, who whimpered at being bitten until the hold from Lycanroc's Crunch became stronger, making it even more painful for the already wounded Puppy Pokémon!

Everyone gasped to see the Lycanroc treating the little tough guy like this as Rockruff was thrown away towards the ground right in front of Kaito's feet! At recovering, Rockruff whimpered, as it felt afraid suddenly at seeing his two opponents approaching him with anger in their eyes.

Shiho couldn't see this anymore as she tugged onto her brother's jacket sleeve, begging him to help the innocent one.

"Big brother, stop them! They're bullying the poor Rockruff!" Shiho cried out tearfully as Seita backed away with fear in his eyes. Kaito noticed his two siblings afraid as he gritted his teeth before he ordered Buizel to attack.

"That's enough! Two against one is completely out of order! Aqua Jet, Buizel!" Kaito yelled as Buizel nodded before he bashed the two hostile Lycanroc away, forcing them to drop Rockruff and send the wounded Puppy Pokémon tumbling onto the ground.

Some of the Rockruffs were surprised to see an outsider helping one of their kind, while some Lycanroc were interested in the Sea Weasel Pokémon and his master. The two Midnight Form Lycanroc however, were not amused as they were angry at the outsiders interfering with their battle against the disobedient one.

Rockruff struggled to stand as he weakly opened his eyes to see his rival protecting him as he tried to stand, only for him to fall again. Buizel glared at the two Lycanroc, as they glared back and looked like they were ready to attack again!

However, that was when a loud howling noise caught everyone's attention. Someone else was coming out from the groups that were watching. The Lycanroc and Rockruffs all got out of the way to let their leader through. Kaito noticed that this Lycanroc was a Midday Form, having a scar over the left eye.

"Could that be... the leader of this pack?" Lana asked questionigly as the two siblings and Popplio gazed at the leader in question. Kaito remained cautious until the leader snapped at the two Midnight Form Lycanroc for attacking a young one as they winced before they bowed their heads in apology.

Then, with the scolding done, the leader walked over to Buizel's rival, and gave him a gentle lick on the cheek, causing the Rockruff to weakly see his leader, or his father smile softly st him. The son smiled back before giving weak barks at his father several times as he explained why the humans and their Pokémon were here.

It seemed to be that way as the leader took a glance at the four humans and the two Water Types, before he allowed his son to continue on. Rockruff then explained on how much he wanted to prove himself to his father that he could handle himself and not be treated as a child anymore.

To prove that, he wanted to defeat many Pokémon he met, such as his rival Buizel. But that was stopped since Lycanroc kept calling for him. This caused Lycanroc to frown before he nudged his son apologetically as all the other Rockruffs and Lycanroc watched with happy looks on their faces.

They all seemed to be relieved and glad that the son was reconciling with his father.

"What are they doing, big brother?" Seita asked, as he was still confused on what was going on. Kaito smiled at his little brother, before he explained.

"I believe... that the leader of this pack, the one that's speaking to our tough Rockruff right now... is the tough guy's father. I could tell by the same scars they had over their left eyes." Kaito explained softly. Seita widened his eyes before he looked back to see the father and son reconcile completely.

Once that was done, Rockruff managed to stand up again and face his father with a determined look on his face. It barked confidently, as he was trying to ask a request to his father. Lycanroc seemed surprised to hear this coming from his son, until he nodded in approval.

"What do you think Rockruff is trying to say, Kai?" Lana asked as the Alola boy folded his arms with a small smile on his face.

"I think... our tough guy here is trying to get permission from his father to let him battle with me and Buizel again, since two of our battles have been interrupted by his call..." Kaito said as Buizel nodded, confirming that his human brother's words were true.

"Bu Bui." Buizel said as Rockruff turned and growled, challenging the Sea Weasel Pokémon to a battle!

Buizel glared back and growled as the two battlers were ready to go. Kaito took a step, understanding on how his partner felt as he got ready to fight as well. Lana and the two siblings of Kaito stepped back, as they wanted to see on how the battle would go.

The other members of the pack took a few steps back to watch as well as both Buizel and Rockruff were ready to go.

"Let's go, Buizel! Ice Punch, let's go!" Kaito cried as Buizel did so, charging towards Rockruff with the Ice Type attack! For Rockruff, due to the small wounds he still had from his battle with the bullies, he couldn't move fast enough, but was able to barely dodge the Ice Punch attack!

He then skidded on the ground and charged towards Buizel! It made a sharp Bite attack on the Sea Weasel Pokémon's arm, causing Buizel to wince and yelp in pain. "Shake him off, Buizel! Use Ice Punch again!" Kaito cried as the jaws of Rockruff started to freeze!

Rockruff widened his eyes in shock as he shook himself off, while spitting the ice that got into his mouth. Seeing this as a perfect moment to attack, the Alola boy called for another attack! "Here's our chance, Buizel! Aqua Jet, back to back!" Kaito yelled as Buizel surrounded himself with water!

The Rockruff and Lycanroc pack were in awe to see that their young member was handling himself well, as Buizel kept bashing him with multiple Aqua Jets! Despite the super effective attacks, the fire in Rockruff's eyes hadn't died out yet as he let out a loud Howl!

Buizel skidded on the ground, hearing it as he knew that the attacks from his opponents would become even stronger! And he was right as Rockruff summoned multiple boulders to all fall towards him! Seeing the incoming boulders, the Alola boy called for an evasive maneuver.

"Evade them all with Aqua Jet, Buizel! Then, call up a Rain Dance!" Kaito yelled as Buizel surrounded himself with water again before he evaded the rocks again! When the evasion was complete, the Sea Weasel Pokémon raised his arms up high in the air to call up some rain clouds!

Rain began pouring down, as Popplio seemed to enjoy getting wet. Seita and Shiho on the other hand, remained amazed to the battle as they didn't notice themselves getting wet! Lana shook a little at getting wet as Kaito continued on with his wet attacks.

"Now, Buizel! Aqua Jet, again!" Kaito yelled as Buizel wrapped himself with water once more, which soon became stronger, thanks to the rain's effect! The speed of his movements increased due to his ability, Swift Swim. With the ability, he bashed Rockruff again multiple times!

Rockruff, stubborn as always summoned more boulders to trap Buizel, which left the Sea Weasel Pokémon struggling as he soon realized he was going too fast with Aqua Jet and with his ability! Kaito noticed this and called back his partner.

"Buizel, hang in there! Make some distance!" Kaito cried out as Buizel tried to do so, until Rockruff bashed and bit his Water Type opponent with Bite! Lana and Popplio began to grow worried for the Sea Weasel Pokémon and his human brother while the two siblings called for their brother and Buizel to win.

"You can do it, big brother! Buizel!" Shiho cried out as Seita tried to do the same.

"You can't lose to that puppy, bro! Step on it as well, Buizel!" Seita yelled as Buizel felt himself powering up! Looking at Kaito, the Alola boy knew what the look on Buizel's eyes were. They were going to use the Z-Move, with the help from the Waterium-Z.

At that moment, the Waterium-Z on Kaito's Z-Ring began to glowing in and out, as if it heard the two's thoughts of planning to use the Z-Move! Kaito blinked as Lana noticed the glow as well. "Kai... Your Z-Crystal!" Lana said as Kaito nodded in understanding. Turning to Buizel, the two nodded at each other.

"Okay... Let's do this, Buizel! Full power on this attack!" Kaito cried out as he prepared to make the Water Type pose! Buizel followed suit as the two were in complete sync with each other! They made wave movements with their arms and hands/paws to show that they were in sync!

Lana and Kaito's two siblings watched as they were in awe to see the Water Type Z-Move again. Rockruff was confused on what the two were doing as he braced himself, knowing that a head-on attack would be too reckless as he stood still.

For the Alola boy and his Water Type partner, their pose was complete, allowing them to access through with the Z-Move!

"Here goes! **_Hydro Vortex_**! Full power!" Kaito yelled as he and Buizel yelled a battle cry while summoning a raging whirlpool with their spirits infused together! The whole pack was shocked to see a giant whirlpool above them while Rockruff was in disbelief.

Buizel rushed to Rockruff while he was surrounded with blue aura! He bashed the Puppy Pokémon into the giant whirlpool, causing the Rock-Normal Type to howl in both fear and pain as Buizel jumped into the whirlpool, using the power from the Z-Move to bash Rockruff multiple times!

At the multiple assaults, the whirlpool disappeared, with Buizel making the final hit! Rockruff was smashed to the ground, being defeated by the critical hit and the super effective attack. As Buizel landed, he struggled to stay balanced while standing before he stood his ground.

The whole pack was shocked while Rockruff's father was amazed by the power, despite of himself being the leader.

For his son however, the Puppy Pokémon felt defeat inside him as he admitted his defeat before falling unconscious from the super effective attack. At the victory, Shiho and Seita cheered for their eldest brother's win against the persistent Rockruff!

"Yeah! Big brother and Buizel did it! They won!" Seita cried out as Shiho laughed happily. Popplio clapped its hands together with joy as Lana smiled to see the success Kaito had earned. For the pack, the other young Rockruffs were worried about their tough friend defeated.

Some of the Lycanroc were concerned as well while others were unsure of what to feel for the young one. The leader on the other hand, walked over to his defeated son, who managed to wake up again and see his father comforting him once again.

Kaito sighed in relief, seeing that victory was both his and Buizel's. Then, he went over to his Sea Weasel Pokémon, patting his head for a job well done. Buizel turned and gave a small grin to his human brother as Kaito praised his partner for a good battle it put on.

"Good work, Buizel. We won." Kaito said as Buizel nodded back. But before they could enjoy their small win, Rockruff managed to stand up again with his father's help as the two walked over to the Alola boy and the Sea Weasel Pokémon.

The Alola watched carefully as Rockruff managed to walk over to him and Buizel, despite the recent injuries he gained just now.

The Rock-Normal Type then gave a small bow to the Alola boy and the Sea Weasel Pokémon, deeming them to be a good team together. Lycanroc seemed to agree as he nodded along as Lana walked over to the Alola boy, making her suggestion to him.

"Kai... Maybe you can catch Rockruff this time! Now that you've won the battle, Rockruff seems to respect you and Buizel a lot more now." Lana suggested as Kaito blinked at the sudden suggestion. At hearing this suggestion though, Rockruff let out a bark of approval!

He turned to his father, who seemed to understand as the father and son nuzzled noses together before Rockruff turned back to the still surprised Alola boy. "Rock! Rock ruff!" Rockruff barked with a confident look on his face. Kaito blinked again before he let out a small chuckle and a smile.

"So you're that determined to prove your strength to me again, huh? Alright... It's a deal, Rockruff. Buizel and I promise that we will battle alongside you when the fight gets tough!" Kaito said as he took out an empty Pokéball for Rockruff to go into.

Immediately, Rockruff pressed the button on the Pokéball with his right paw, allowing himself to be sucked in! As he got inside, the ball shook a little with the button glowing red a few times before it clicked, resulting in a capture to be a success! Standing up straight, Kaito raised the ball high in the air to pose his successful capture.

"Our new friend joins us under the sun! Rockruff, welcome to the team!" Kaito cried out as Buizel jumped in joy for a new friend as well. Lana, Shiho, and Seita all watched happily to see the Alola boy having a new member on his team.

The other Rockruff in the pack barked and howled happily to see that their friend made his choice as the father and leader bowed to the Alola boy, requesting that he would take good care of his son.

Nodding in understanding of the what the leader could be saying to him, Kaito sent out Rockruff again to let him say his goodbye to his father and the rest of his pack. Rockruff blinked at being sent out before he turned to see his new Trainer giving him a sad smile.

"I thought you'd want to see goodbye to the rest of your pack... in case if you would miss them if we just left." Kaito said as Rockruff smiled, feeling thankful for Kaito before it let out a loud howl to say his goodbye to his pack and to his father.

The other Rockruffs immediately howled back, saying their goodbye to their good, but tough friend. Many of the Lycanroc followed along, along with the father who allowed his son to go with his new human friend and his Water Type rival.

Once the farewell was done, the Puppy Pokémon went with his new Trainer, as Kaito and Buizel walked out of the pack, with Lana, Shiho, and Seita following them as well. While they were walking, Shiho and Seita ran over to their new friend, as they wanted to have fun with the new member of the family.

"Hi, Rockruff! It's so nice to be your friend!" Shiho said softly as Rockruff panted back happily before he barked happily as well! "Wow... You were so cool in that battle with big bro and Buizel!" Seita exclaimed, complimenting the Rock-Normal Type.

"Rock! Rock ruff!" Rockruff barked happily as Kaito and Lana both glanced to see the Puppy Pokémon first getting along with Shiho, then Seita as the three all ran around together happily. Buizel got on top of his human brother's left shoulder as the Alola boy smiled in amusement.

"Well... looks like we're seeing another side of your rival... Huh, Bui?" Kaito asked, causing the Sea Weasel Pokémon to grin and nod in agreement. "Bu bui!" Buizel said with a smirk as Lana chuckled along, with Popplio just smiling to see a new friend coming along.

What everyone in the group right now didn't know, was that another friend was going to come along and join their friends in a similar, but different situation!

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Punch, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Rockruff (M): (Bite, Sand** **Attack, Rock Slide, Howl)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 8: Rowlet's Leafage! A New Bond!**

 **Chapter 9: The Balloon Dream! Go, Popplio!**

 **Chapter 10: The Water Pokémon to Charm!**

 **Chapter 11: House Mess to Shopping Spree!**

 **Chapter 12: The Maze of the Trapped Mall!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Take a look at that! That Rowlet is a part of that Pikipek flock family!

Kaito: This is just like with Rockruff and his pack, only for the situation to be different...

Jessie: Well, if it isn't the twerps! It's time for my Mimikyu here to come out and play against Pikachu!

Lana: They're taking both the berries and the flock away! We have to stop them, Kai! Ash! Mallow!

Ash: This isn't looking good... Mimikyu is looking a bit too strong! But the other Pokémon...!

Kaito: You dirtbags are really pissing me off! The berries I understand, but stealing the flock is going too far!

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Kaito and Lana reunite with the same wild Rockruff from before

\- Kaito meets Rockruff's pack, full of other Rockruff and Lycanroc

\- Rockruff joins Kaito's party, with the permission from the leader

\- King Kaisuke of the Alolan Sea is revealed to be Kaito's true father


	8. Rowlet's Leafage! A New Bond!

**Chapter 8: Rowlet's Leafage! A New Bond!**

Last time on "Pokémon Alola Journey", Kazuma reunited with his old friend King Kaisuke, who is known to be the King of the Alolan Sea. Kaisuke reminded Kazuma of their promise together to return Kaito and the rest of the Shirogane family to his undersea kingdom.

Realizing that Kazuma will be left alone again, Kaisuke offers to let Kazuma be part of the royal family, leaving the former father of Kaito to be thinking about the offer.

Meanwhile, Ash and Kaito were still trying to search for their first Pokémon that they could catch! They and their classmates runs into the same Grubbin that the boys chased on the day they met together! As Ash tries to catch it with Pikachu at his side, it ends up in a failure, resulting in Pikachu's defeat.

Parting from the others, Kaito heads to the sea and to his and Buizel's secret hiding spot where the Alola boy heals his best friend with his strange healing powers. As the healing was done, the two dive down the sea again for some treasure hunting only to result in finding nothing special.

When Kaito is requested by Lana to search for the Rockruff that he and Buizel battled before, they get joined by Shiho and Seita as they wanted to explore as well! Finding the Rockruff again, it runs off again as Kaito and the others chase it to meet Rockruff's pack, which is where Rockruff gets attacked by two Midnight Form Lycanroc!

Helping Rockruff and meeting the leader, who is Rockruff's father, the Puppy Pokémon then challenged Kaito and Buizel to a battle, which ends in his loss again, thanks to the two performing their Z-Move, **Hydro Vortex**. Then, respecting Kaito and Buizel's bond together, Lycanroc approves of his son going with his new human friend.

With Kaito and Lana leaving the forest with their new friend at their side, they didn't know that they would meet a similar, but different situation.

* * *

Kaito watched as his two siblings began to play with Rockruff as the usual tough Puppy Pokémon seemed to be having fun playing with the two young ones, causing the older brother to smile to see that both Seita and Shiho made a new friend to Rockruff.

Buizel chuckled, as he was witnessing another side of Rockruff as Lana and Popplio smiled as well. Walking besides her classmate, she made a reminder to the Alola boy of how Rockruff was be a great addition to his team. "I think it was great of you to catch Rockruff like that." Lana said, earning a nod from the Alola boy.

"Yeah... And not only Rockruff is already getting comfortable around us, Shiho and Seita made a new friend out of him. And look at him! The tough guy we knew is showing his playful side to us, thanks to them." Kaito said.

"Bu bui!" Buizel said in agreement. Just as they were all planning to leave the forest, Buizel spotted something up in the air! He pointed it out, letting his human brother, Lana, and his good friend know by pointing up! "Bui! Bu bui! Bui!" Buizel cried out, catching everyone else's attention.

They all looked up to see a owl-looking Pokémon that seemed to be carrying a watermelon with its talons! Shiho and Seita looked up as well as Shiho was confused as to who it was. "Big brother! What Pokémon is that?" Shiho asked as Kaito recognized the name of it.

"Oh wow... That's a Rowlet! A Grass and Flying Type! I believe it's one of the starters Trainer can get in the Alola region right here when they're starting on a Pokémon journey." Kaito explained as Lana looked up, confused as to why Rowlet was holding a watermelon.

"But, it's holding a watermelon. Did it take something from the marketplace?" Lana asked as Kaito noticed the fruit as well. Just before he could speak, someone called out to him in warning! "AH! Kai! Look out! Out of the way!" Ash's voice cried out, catching both Kaito and Lana by surprise!

They both turned to see Ash and Mallow running towards them, with Pikachu, Bounsweet, and Rotom at their side. Ash however, seemed to be moving too fast as he was heading straight to where Kaito was standing at! The Alola boy widened his eyes as he couldn't move away fast enough!

 **SMACK!**

The boys collided with each other as they both fell onto the ground on opposite sides! Mallow and Lana gasped as they called for them to see if they were alright or not.

"Kai! Are you alright!?" "Ash! Are you alright!?" The girls cried out together as they helped the two up, with Pikachu and Rotom hurrying over to the Kanto trainer while Buizel and Rockruff ran over to the Alola boy.

"Big brother!?" "Whoa! What just happened there!?" Shiho and Seita cried out as they ran to see if their eldest brother was alright or not. **"That collision just now was sure to leave a bruise on the two of you!"** Rotom buzzed as Kaito was the first to recover from the collision.

"Ugh... You don't need to tell us, Rotom. I know that one hit really hard..." grunted Kaito as he managed to stand up, with Ash following suit. "Man oh man... That hurts..." Ash groaned as he sat up as well to see the Alola boy walking over to him and offering a hand.

"You okay, Ash?" Kaito asked as the Kanto trainer gave a sheepish grin to the Alola boy. "I should be asking you that myself! I mean, I'm the one that caused us to collide like that..." Ash said sheepishly as he accepted the hand, letting the Alola boy pull him up to his feet.

"Well, I wasn't fast enough to get out of the way..." Kaito said as the two boys chuckled together nervously, leaving Pikachu and Buizel to both sigh in relief, with Lana and Mallow sighing as well. Popplio, Rockruff, Bounsweet, and Rotom all shook their heads in disbelief while Shiho and Seita chuckled towards the two.

"Anyways, what were you and Mallow running for, Ash?" Kaito asked as Rotom buzzed in, explaining the reason for the big rush.

 **"Ash wanted to catch that Rowlet that was flying ahead of us! It took the watermelon away for an unknown reason, though..."** Rotom buzzed as Kaito blinked before he smiled in amusement. Buizel seemed to feel the same as the two knew that the Kanto trainer was that determined to catch one of the starters in the Alola region.

"That's great! Meet a new friend of mine, Ash." Kaito said as he gestured to his scar-eyed Rockruff, who barked at the Kanto trainer and the Grass Type girl in greeting. "Oh wow! You caught a Rockruff, Kai?" Ash asked as Mallow blinked in realization.

"Say... Isn't this..." Mallow started to say as Lana confirmed it with a smile and a nod. "Yes. It's the same one that challenged Kai and Buizel to a battle yesterday. They managed to win and recruit Rockruff into their team now!" Lana said as Mallow was happy to see her friend succeed finally.

"Oh wow! Congrats, Kai!" Mallow said, earning a small nod of thanks from the Alola boy. "Thanks, Mallow." Kaito said as Rockruff played around with both Pikachu and Bounsweet, as he immediately grew attached to his new friends.

That was when Rotom buzzed in, giving the reminder to Ash about the Grass-Flying Type! **"Hey, Ash? Weren't you running in the forest to go after Rowlet?"** Rotom buzzed, as the Kanto trainer widened his eyes before he began to run off again!

"AH! I completely forgot! Sorry, guys! Mallow and I need to go on ahead! We're gonna lose Rowlet if we stay right now!" Ash said frantically as Kaito smirked, before he requested to tag along. "Mind if the four of us tag along too? We'd like to see where Rowlet is going as well!" Kaito explained.

"Yeah! Can we please come?" Shiho asked happily as Seita was ecstatic about meeting one of the starters in Alola.

"Yeah! Me too! I want to come! I want to come!" Seita said happily as Mallow gave out a giggle. "Alright! The more, the merrier!" Mallow said as the two siblings of Kaito cheered before they ran ahead, causing Ash, Kaito, Lana, and Mallow to all follow along, with their Pokémon partners at their side.

Soon, the six humans and their Pokémon friends ran up to the spot where Rowlet seemed to have landed. As they all got there, everyone looked as they all widened their eyes in surprise! In front of them seemed to be a giant nest, where there were lots of tiny Bird Pokémon nestled on there!

"There it is! Over there!" Ash cried out in amazement. On the giant nest, there seemed to be the chicks, the mother of the chicks, and the leader, who could also be the father as well! Rowlet seemed to be a part of them as it hooted happily to its new friends, before seeing some new friends to get along with!

"Oh wow... It's a giant nest, big brother! There are lots of Flying Types there, too!" Seita said in amazement, as Kaito nodded in agreement as he was seeing the Pokémon as well. "Yeah... Pikipek, Trumbeak, and a Toucannon! An evolutionary family, to be exact." Kaito said as Rotom floated over.

 **"Here's where I come in!"** Rotom buzzed as he scanned the Pikipeks first, explaining their information.

 ** _"Pikipek, the Woodpecker Pokémon. A Normal and Flying Type. It can unleash sixteen pecks per second to drill a hole into a tree where it stores its food."_** Rotom buzzed as he then turned to Trumbeak!

 ** _"Trumbeak, the Bugle Beak Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pikipek! It attacks its opponents by firing seeds stored in its beak."_** Rotom buzzed as he then floated over to Toucannon, who was the last evolved from for Pikipek to evolve into.

 ** _"Toucannon, the Cannon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Trumbeak! Its beak heats up to over 200 degrees and its Peck can inflict a serious burn."_** Rotom buzzed until he noticed that the beak of Toucannon wasn't hot at all!

He flew over, confused as he tapped on it several times, only to be irritating Toucannon for every tap.

 **"What's this? It's not hot at all! That's strange..."** Rotom said as he didn't notice the heat rising up until it was too late! The Rotom-Dex buzzed painfully with the burn it felt as Kaito sweat dropped at the scene.

"You just had to get your curiosity level up that high, huh..." Kaito said with an unimpressed tone as Rowlet flew over to the Kanto trainer, happy to see his human friend again. Ash laughed, enjoying the happiness Rowlet was giving off as he watched Rowlet go into his backpack.

"Wow! I had no idea you had so many awesome friends!" Ash said as Rowlet made himself comfortable inside the bag. Kaito gave a glance to see that Toucannon didn't seem pleased to have humans into its territory as he didn't seem to be making any word, due to Rowlet being friends with them.

But just then, a net came out of nowhere, trapping the Pikipek chicks! Toucannon and Trumbeak both widened their eyes in surprise as they shot Bullet Seed at the unknown enemy, only for them to be trapped in the net as well!

Kaito widened his eyes as Ash and the others turned to see Rowlet's family being captured as Ash was the first to ask what was going on. At the same time, both Shiho and Seita hid behind their brother, both scared and worried on what was going on with the Flying Type family.

"What's going on!?" Ash gasped as he and the others noticed four familiar figures as three of them began saying their words in a familiar motto!

"Did someone ask something? We're here to find out!"

"Noble answers are what we're all about!"

"The beauty so radiant, the flowers and moon hide in shame..."

"A single flower of evil in this fleeting world: Jessie!"

"The nobly heroic man of our times!"

"The master of darkness fighting back against a tragic world! It's James!"

"It's all for one and one for all! A glittering dark star that always shines bright!.

"Dig it, while Meowth takes flight!"

"Team Rocket, let's fight!"

"That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

At the sight of the evil trio once again, Kaito, Ash, Lana, and Mallow all glared at them as the Alola boy and the two girls recognized the group from yesterday when they were exploring the forest behind the Pokémon School. "You morons again!?" Kaito snapped as Mallow snapped as well.

"You're those guys from the other day!" Mallow snapped as Lana pouted angrily at seeing them appear before them again.

"The same guys that Kai kept criticizing for your idiotic acts..." Lana said coldly as Ash snapped at his old enemies for their old tricks again. "Team Rocket! Let Pikipek and the rest go!" demanded Ash.

"Sorry, but the twerp loses again! They shoplifted Bewear's food and that's a no-no!" Jessie snapped back as Kaito face palmed, seeing how dense the group were for the Alola region culture. "And we're here to take it back! That way, we can pay it back!" James added along.

"Are you a pack of imbeciles? The reason Pikipek took Bewear's food because that's how the Alola region works when it comes to the abundance of nature!" Kaito snapped as this caused the evil trio to sweat drop from what the Alola boy had said just now.

"James, do you get what the criticizing twerp is saying...?" Jessie asked as James sweat dropped, as he was clueless as well. "No... Not a single word..." James said as both Mallow and Lana stepped up to support their friend.

"What Kai is saying that that's how the Alola region goes by! During this week of the year, the Pikipek flock comes by to take the berries so that the sharing of nature works!" Mallow said as Lana agreed with Popplio in her arms.

"That's right. So whatever they did to those berries wasn't stealing. It was something that they're supposed to do every year!" Lana added as Bounsweet, Popplio, and Buizel joined in with the words, as they all glared at the evil trio.

"Pop Popplio!" "Bounsweet! Boun!" "Bui bui!" The three all cried together, only to tick Meowth off as he bellowed at them to keep their mouths shut! "OH, JUST SHUT YOUR YAPS! We don't care about the abundance of nature, so that's that! The only thing I go is by going boom!" Meowth yelled.

He shot the cannon net, taking the berries as well, much to Lana and Mallow's shock, as they couldn't of what Meowth said. Kaito on the other hand, shook his head as the evil trio was starting to piss him off very badly.

 _"Don't care about the abundance of nature, huh...?"_ Kaito thought darkly as Jessie sneered, pointing at Pikachu, before she turned to Buizel as well. "And we're going to give your Pikachu and that Buizel as perfect presents to the Boss! Take it away, Mimikyu!" Jessie laughed with a sadistic look.

At the call, the Disguise Pokémon appeared out of the Luxury Ball as Pikachu got ready to battle! Buizel joined the Electric Type as the two faced Mimikyu, who hissed at the second it had spotted Pikachu! Rockruff joined as well, not wanting to be left out as he still felt okay to battle.

Amused by this, Jessie laughed, ordering Mimikyu to go on a rampage!

"Mimikyu! Take care of them the way you know how!" Jessie laughed as Mimikyu obeyed, by first launching a Shadow Ball! Meowth noticed this and was amazed with the power Mimikyu was giving off. "That was Shadow Ball!" Meowth said in surprise.

"Pikachu! Electro Ball!" Ash cried out as Pikachu launched his ball of electricity towards the Shadow Ball, as Kaito aided the attacks to counter back. "Buizel, you use Ice Punch! And Rockruff, send them flying with Rock Slide!" Kaito cried out.

The two immediately obeyed orders as they roared to land their attacks onto Mimikyu as the Shadow Ball was negated from Pikachu's Electro Ball attack! While Kaito and his two Pokémon were doing that, the Kanto trainer gave the signal for Rowlet to go and help his family.

"Rowlet, now's your chance to save your friends and family!" Ash cried out. Rowlet gave a hoot of thanks before it flew over to the Pikipek, Trumbeak, and Toucannon as Ash and Kaito kept fighting on. The Rock Slide from Rockruff bashed Mimikyu away before the Ice Punch from Buizel froze Mimikyu to a popsicle!

"Kyah! Mimikyu!?" Jessie shrieked as she watched in horror to see Mimikyu frozen until the Disguise Pokémon broke itself free! With the determination to destroy Pikachu, it wouldn't stop, no matter what the situation it would get into. Buizel and Rockruff both widened their eyes to see their attacks not working.

"Ice Punch and Rock Slide didn't do much!?" Kaito said in surprise as Ash charged in ahead, wanting to help the Alola boy out.

"I'll get this one, Kai! Alright, Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Ash cried out as Pikachu did so, as he lunged towards Mimikyu to land the Steel Type attack hard! However, Mimikyu didn't feel a thing as its "neck" broke, letting his ability to take the damage for it!

Because of that, Mimikyu felt no pain as it hissed at Pikachu, much to the Electric Type's surprise.

Meanwhile, Rowlet swooped down and cut the net down to size, freeing the Pikipek from their bonds! Rotom noticed this and was amazed with the attempt it took for Rowlet to free his friends.

 **"Rowlet cut through that rope with just one kick!"** Rotom buzzed as James was the first Tomb show his surprise at losing a few of their targets. "Ah!? What happened!?" James gasped as Meowth expressed his surprise as well.

"It's one of them!?" Meowth gasped as Kaito scoffed, feeling less impressed with the evil trio even more. "I can't believe it took you morons that long to just notice that... Rockruff, Rock Slide once more!" Kaito cried out as Rockruff did so, summoning more boulders to trap Mimikyu!

Noticing this, Jessie tried to get Mimikyu to counterattack! "Mimikyu! Quick, attack once more time!" Jessie said frantically.

At the call, Mimikyu managed to steer out of its way of all the boulders before it bashed Rockruff away with a dark glowing claw! "That was Shadow Ball! Groovy!" Meowth said ecstatically as Rockruff skidded back to both Buizel and Kaito as the Alola boy Kanto down to him in worry.

"Rockruff!? You okay!? You still haven't recovered from the many battles you had with Buizel and with your pack earlier!" Kaito said I'm worry as Rockruff gritted his teeth, struggling to stand up until he realized he had reached his limits from his previous battles.

Leaving it to the Sea Weasel Pokémon, the Puppy Pokémon growled at him, telling him to fight on and to not let the morons win. By the time he said that, the Puppy Pokémon was returned to its Pokéball to get some rest.

Understanding on how his rival felt, Buizel nodded as he turned back to face Mimikyu and the rest of the evil trio! Shiho and Seita stayed close to Kaito as Shiho turned to her big brother. "B-Big brother? Who are those weirdos...?" Shiho asked as Kaito explained with a serious look on his face.

"They're bad guys who love to steal Pokémon. They're here to try and steal the Pikipek family away!" Kaito explained as this enraged Seita as he snapped at the evil trio for their evil deeds as thieves and criminals of the Pokémon world.

"Bad guys!? I'll show them! You stop that right now, you big bullies! Just leave Toucannon, Trumbeak, and the Pikipek all alone!" Seita snapped angrily, until Kaito pulled him back. What Meowth said next made the Alola boy snap as the obnoxious member laughed at the small threat.

"HA! Sorry, you twerpy little brat, but we're the bad guys around here! And we love to steal! So just shut your little trap and watch what happens to those that defy us!" Meowth said obnoxiously.

At hearing Meowth insult his little brother, Kaito stood up and gave a dangerous glare to the evil trio, causing them to freak out a little. Ash, Lana, and Mallow all noticed this as they backed off a little, with Buizel getting ready to fight even more.

"Who... are you... telling my brother... to shut up!? Don't you dare insult him like yet, you little pipsqueak! Buizel, let's teach those morons a lesson and show them what happens should they talk trash about our family!" Kaito bellowed out loud in both anger and determination.

"BUI!" Buizel yelled in agreement as Kaito pointed up to the sky, calling for a move.

"Rain Dance, let's go!" Kaito cried out as Buizel raised his orange paws up high to summon up dark rain clouds, causing rain to pour down as Lana watched in amazement. "The rain... It's pouring even harder than before!" Lana said as James and Meowth struggled to dodge the rains pouring down at them!

Mimikyu paid no attention to Buizel and dove towards Pikachu! It smacked and fought Pikachu hard, beating him up as hard as it could! Meowth noticed this and expressed his amazement to the Ghost-Fairy Type's power. "Check out Mimikyu's Play Rough!. Meowth said in amazement.

Buizel turned in surprise to see that his opponent wasn't paying attention to him, but to Pikachu and Pikachu only! Frustrated at his friend being attacked, Buizel turned to Kaito, who nodded in understanding. "Right, Aqua Jet, Buizel!" Kaito cried out as Buizel surrounded himself with water!

He charged towards Mimikyu, only for Mimikyu to see it coming and dodge out of the way, causing Pikachu to take the hit and surprise the Sea Weasel Pokémon at the same time! Both boys gasped as their two starters fell from a large height, btoh falling to the ground below!

"Ah! Pikachu!" "No! Buizel!" Both Ash and Kaito gasped together as the rain stopped, due to Buizel losing his concentration to control the weather! Rowlet turned in surprise, alert to see both Buizel and Pikachu knocked down by Mimikyu's trickery!

"Mimikyu! Wrap it up!" Jessie laughed as Mimikyu jumped, before it prepared to use Shadow Claw! It dove down to strike both Pikachu for its hatred, and Buizel for the interference! "You okay, Pikachu!?" "Buizel, stay strong!" Ash and Kaito cried out together as their partners struggled to get up!

Rowlet hooted in surprise before it launched a whirlwind attack with leaves! It blew a strong wind, surrounding both Pikachu and Buizel as Kaito, Ash, Mallow, and Lana all looked up in surprise. "I know that move! Leafage!" Mallow said in surprise.

Shiho and Seita both watched in amazement as well as Rowlet flew down, saving both Pikachu and Buizel by getting them out of Mimikyu's way, though it took some hard work as carrying the both of them at the same time was too troubling. Kaito and Ash both smiled in relief to see their partners okay.

"Nice job, Rowlet! Pikachu, you okay?" Ash asked as the Electric Type shook his head before he nodded to Ash affirmatively, allowing the Kanto trainer to call one final move to surprise Mimikyu! "Then Thunderbolt, let's go!" Ash said as Buizel shook his head, as he also recovered from the collision.

"How are you feeling, Bui? Can you still fight?" Kaito asked as Buizel glanced back with a determined look on his face. He gave a serious nod as Kaito nodded back in understanding. As the Thunderbolt struck Mimikyu, Jessie shrieked while James watched in horror to see Mimikyu get shocked badly.

"AH!" "Mimikyu!?" The two cried out as Mimikyu managed to withstand the attack! By the time it took the hit, Rowlet managed to free both Trumbeak and Toucannon, as the two were pleased and happy to be free from their uncomfortable bonds of the net.

But for Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokémon was completely furious with the pain it was being dealt with, making the Ghost-Fairy Type now out for blood! It jumped up high into the air to meet with Pikachu, aiming to use Shadow Ball! But by that time, Kaito took this chance to make his turn to attack!

"Hold it right there! Buizel, stop it with Aqua Jet!" Kaito yelled as Buizel did so! Surrounding himself with water again, he bashed Mimikyu multiple times and back to back, much to Jessie's horror as she could only watch her new Pokémon be tortured.

"No no no! You can't do that to my Mimikyu, twerp! It's just not fair!" Jessie shrieked as Kaito glared back at her with a dangerous look in his eyes, causing Jessie to blink before she took a step back in shock.

"What's not really fair... is that you're attacking Rowlet's home while ignoring Alola's cultural times!" Kaito said angrily as Buizel made the finishing touch with Aqua Jet! Mimikyu was smashed to the ground as it couldn't move much, due to the critical hits it took from the back to back Aqua Jets.

As Jessie tried to order Mimikyu to attack again, she felt herself be pulled away! The first was Wobbuffet and the berries, the second being Meowth, and the third being herself! James was followed suit as the beaten up Mimikyu was the last to be picked up.

Kaito and the others blinked in surprise to see a familiar pink bear Pokémon holding the evil trio and their Pokémon tight, enough to prevent its captives from escaping! The evil trio sweat dropped as they began to dread on who was carrying them.

"Ugh... Is this...?" Jessie started as James gulped.

"... a déja vu?" James finished as they all turned to see that it was as they feared. "Bewear again!?" The two cried out as Meowth watched with a pained and feared look on his face! Bewear on the other hand, remained calm as it trudged off, as Jessie complained to it for the early dismissal.

"Cool your jets, bub! We're just trying to pay you back for the food and shelter you gave us!" Jessie snapped as Bewear kept on walking, seemingly not caring of what Jessie just said, or it was just ignoring her complaints.

"OFF WITH A NEW BLAST!" Team Rocket cried out together as they were carried out by Bewear, leaving Kaito and the others to sweat drop and see their enemies disappear deep inside the forest. "They're all gone..." Mallow said as Ash gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah..." Ash said as Lana cocked her head in confusion.

"Could that Bewear be thinking that it's Team Rocket's Guardian?" Lana asked as Kaito scratched the back of his head. "Don't know, Lana, but what I hope for, is that we never seen them again... At least not for a while..." Kaito said with a sigh. "Bu bui..." Buizel said, hoping for the same thing.

"Are the bad guys gone? Did they run away, big bro?" Seita asked as Kaito looked down at his little brother before he nodded with a smile on his face. "Yeah... That Bewear practically saved the day." Kaito said as Shiho sighed in relief while Seita smirked, feeling confident for the win.

For Rowlet, it was being admired by the Pikipek chicks, as Rey were happy for their young hero that saved them while Trumbeak hugged the young outsider as Toucannon nodded in approval. Seeing how happy and proud Rowlet looked, Ash smiled, feeling relieved for the Grass-Flying Type.

"Rowlet looks so happy." Ash said as Mallow nodded in agreement.

"It's wonderful." Mallow said as Lana smiled, seeing how happy the family seem to be, even with most of their food gone. "They're like a happy family altogether..." Lana added with Popplio saying its agreement.

Pikachu, Bounsweet, and Buizel nodded along as Kaito turned to Ash, who walked over to the Grass Quill Pokémon.

"Rowlet?" Ash called, catching Rowlet's attention as he flew over to meet with his human friend. Landing on his shoulder, Rowlet nudged himself to Ash's left cheek as the Kanto trainer said his thanks.

"Rowlet, thanks! Everybody is fine, thanks to you." Ash said, making the Grass Quill Pokémon feel proud for the hard work he had done earlier and the battle it had won just now. "Pika Pika!" "Bu bui!" Pikachu and Buizel said together as they complimented for the power Rowlet had shown earlier.

Even Rotom seemed impressed as he floated over to the Grass Quill Pokémon. **"That was a powerful kick!"** Rotom added, putting more pride inside the Grass-Flying Type as Kaito gave a small chuckle.

"Don't say that, you know that's going to increase a Pokémon's overconfidence if you say too many compliments at once..." Kaito said bitterly, despite of him smiling. The others laughed along as Touncannon watched, mostly at Rowlet closely as Ash let the Grass Quill down.

"Heh... See you." Ash said, making Rowlet look up at the Kanto trainer in question as even Pikachu seemed confused. Buizel, Popplio, and Bounsweet followed with their confused looks, as the others were confused as well.

"Okay guys, let's go home..." Ash said, leaving Kaito, Mallow, and Lana surprised at his decision. Rotom buzzed in, confused as to why Ash wasn't catching Rowlet when he had planned to earlier.

 **"Going home? I thought you were going to catch Rowlet."** Rotom buzzed as Ash sheepishly nodded before his face darkened under his hat. From Kaito's perspective, he knew that Ash was trying to hide his true emotions of leaving Rowlet be.

"It's okay..." Ash said as this made Rotom even more confused.

 **"Does not compute..."** Rotom buzzed as Kaito frowned. "Are you sure about this, Ash? You know there is no turning back if you do this..." Kaito said as the Kanto trainer nodded in understanding.

"Yeah... I'm sure. The thing is... Rowlet has a lot of friends. Look at them! They're a family." Ash said as Kaito gave a serious look to his Kanto friend. He knew what Ash was trying to do was to make Rowlet happy... But from what he was seeing, Rowlet seems to be more sad than feeling satisfied.

"So it's all fine..." Ash said as he slowly began to walk off. Mallow hesitantly followed as Lana frowned. She looked at Kaito, who shook his head, causing the Water Type girl to follow her two friends, leaving Kaito and his two siblings behind. Shiho frowned while Seita was confused on what was going on.

"Big brother...? Why does Ash look so sad?" Shiho asked as Kaito smiled softly, before he gave a glance at Rowlet, who seemed sad to see his human friend go. Looking back to his worried little sister, the Alola boy began to explain with Buizel at his side.

"Because... Ash wanted to be friends with Rowlet by catching him... But now that Ash saw Rowlet living with a family, he wants Rowlet to be happy with his family. Taking someone away from a family precious to them would be wrong, right?" Kaito asked, with Buizel nodding along in agreement.

Hearing of what the Alola boy said, Rowlet widened his eyes in surprise as Toucannon closed his eyes, figuring out on how to deal with this situation as Shiho frowned. "So, because Rowlet is a part of the family, Ash doesn't want to catch him now?" Shiho asked, still feeling worried.

"Yeah... and he's only doing it so Rowlet can be happy." Kaito said, earning a small nod of understanding from his little sister while Seita blinked, before he noticed Toucannon urging Rowlet to go with the Kanto trainer.

"Big brother...? I think Rowlet prefers to be with Ash." Seita said, catching both Kaito and Shiho by surprise. They and Buizel all turned to see Toucannon urging Rowlet to be Ash's friend, causing the Grass Quill Pokémon to be happy as he flew over, diving into Ash's backpack for a surprise!

The Kanto trainer blinked before he turned back to see Rowlet right next to him with a happy face!

Kaito let out a chuckle as Ash was surprised with this. "Rowlet? What's up?" Ash asked as Kaito explained with an amused smile on his face. "I think that's how Rowlet is saying... that he wants go with you and Pikachu. Am I right?" Kaito asked, earning a happy hoot and a nod from the Grass Quill Pokémon!

Ash blinked in surprise before he turned to see Rowlet saying his farewell to his family, leaving the Kanto trainer confused and hopeful as he tried to confirm it with his new friend.

"Rowlet? Is what Kai saying true? Are you saying you really wanna come with me?" Ash asked. He didn't have to ask twice as Rowlet happily nudged his face onto Ash's cheek, showing proof enough that he wanted to go with his human friend, causing Ash to be overjoyed and excited for a new friend.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said as Popplio and Bounsweet expressed their happiness and relief while Buizel only gave an amused smile. Rotom on the other hand was shocked at the news.

 **"Unbelievable!"** Rotom buzzed in shock as Ash expressed his happiness to the Grass Quill Pokémon. "Awesome! I really wanted you to be with me as well, Rowlet!" Ash said, causing Lana and Mallow to giggle until Rowlet flew up, facing Ash as the Kanto trainer blinked for a moment, until he knew what Rowlet wanted.

 **"What's Rowlet doing?"** Rotom asked as Ash smirked, before he took out an empty Pokéball.

"What do you think? You want me to catch you, right?" Ash asked, earning an affirmative hoot from the Grass-Flying Type! "Alright! Then here we go, Rowlet! Go, Pokéball!" Ash called as he threw the empty Pokéball towards the Grass Quill Pokémon.

Once the ball sucked the excited Grass-Flying Type in, Ash caught it in his hand again, watching it shake a little before there was a click, indicating that the capture was a success! Excited to have a new friend on his team, Ash raised the ball excitedly in the air.

"Alright! I just caught... a Rowlet!" Ash cried out as Pikachu celebrated along. For Rotom, he was both shocked and confused again to see this occur. **"WHAT!? It's possible to catch Pokémon like that!?"** Rotom said in disbelief.

"Of course it counts!" Ash said, with Pikachu agreeing. At hearing his, Kaito lets out a small laugh.

"Ha ha... I guess when it comes to befriending a Pokémon that grows attached to you, Ash Ketchum, you don't miss a beat!" Kaito said, making his compliment as Buizel climbed up his shoulder again. "Bu Bui!" Buizel said, saying his congratulations to the Kanto trainer and Pikachu.

"Wow, that's great! Though, I think Ash has done this before..." Mallow said happily as Lana just smiled.

Taking out Rowlet's Pokéball, the Kanto trainer called for him, sending him out! "Okay Rowlet! Come on out!" Ash called as the Grass Quill Pokémon came out again as he happily tucked himself inside Ash's backpack, leaving the Kanto trainer surprised for a moment before he smiled at the behavior.

"Nice! I guess you like my backpack, right, Rowlet?" Ash asked, earning an affirmative hoot from his new Pokémon.

Pikachu and Buizel watched in amusement as Rotom took several pictures to take more data of turn Grass-Flying Type. **"A Rowlet that likes backpacks. Must update data."** Rotom buzzed as he watched Ash and Pikachu bond with Rowlet.

Kairo watched as he closed his eyes before he felt Buizel nudging his cheek with his furry cheek. The Alola boy smiled before he rubbed Buizel's head to show his affection back, causing the Sea Weasel Pokémon to groan happily, immediately liking the affection he is feeling back.

What the two didn't know however, was that this was one step of their journey together, along with the path to the painful and shocking truth.

 **Meanwhile...**

Kazuma remained speechless and shocked from what Kaisuke had offered him as the former father of Kaito was hesitant on what to decide or on what to think as he shook his head before he placed a hand on his forehead. Kaisuke noticed this and frowned.

"Are you feeling alright, Kazuma?" Kaisuke asked as the former father of Kaito shook his head, unsure on how to speak for himself or how to speak back until he found his voice and spoke his words to the King of the Alolan Sea.

"Forgive me, Kaisuke... I... I can't decide this now... I need to ponder about this for a while... After remembering of what happened, and how this is starting to happen... I just... can't think straight right now..." Kazuma said, earning a small nod of understanding from the Sea King.

"I understand... Hearing this now must've been a shock for you, since you've just regained the memories I've temporarily sealed away..." Kaisuke said, earning a weak nod from the former father of Kaito.

"Very well... I will give you a month to decide... By then, I will expect to hear the true answer from you, Kazuma." Kaisuke said as he began to walk back to the water, where he began to transform into his merman self, with water surrounding him like a small whirlpool. His clothes were gone, replaced by his golden pendant, armbands and his crown.

His trident appeared from the glowing golden light out of nowhere as the King of the Alolan Sea grasped it. Along with that, his legs were immediately replaced by an aqua tail with sky-blue fins. He splashed into the water before he rose up to the surface to see Kazuma, who remained unsure of what to think or what to say.

"Farewell for now, Kazuma... Until we meet again. By the time that happens, I hope that you reach to a good decision, old friend." Kaisuke said as he dove back underwater, heading back to his undersea kingdom.

As Kaisuke was gone, Kazuma looked up at the evening orange sky, as he couldn't figure what the best answer or decision would be for his family, as they would leave him be once they all return to the Alola Kingdom.

 **That night...**

Kaito was lying on his bed, with Buizel at his side as he felt uneasy about something. It didn't have anything to do with what happened earlier today, but it happened when he had arrived at home during sunset with Shiho and Seita.

When he arrived, he felt something uneasy in his body, as if something was telling him to go out to the shore and feel the water with his feet and his body. At first, Kaito ignored those thoughts, but these feelings grew stronger as the night went on, before the time became midnight.

Unable to pass away these urges, the Alola boy gave one glance at his sleeping Sea Weasel Pokémon before he slipped out of bed and put his swim trunks on, while keeping his Z-Ring on.

Quietly as he could, he snuck out of the house, heading to the place where the voice inside him was telling him to go. As he arrived at the beach, the urges to go to the ocean overpowered his resistance as he slowly walked over to the shore, where the ocean water came and leave every time.

Closing his eyes, the Alola boy felt something soothing and peaceful, which was coming from the ocean. Raising his arms slowly, he didn't notice his Waterium-Z glowing, along with his eyes glowing from blue to icy-blue when he opened them. As he did so, he widened his eyes in disbelief.

There was a giant wave rising up and being suspended in the air! Kaito widened his eyes as he lost his focus, causing the wave to splash down, returning the shore's waves to its original states. The Alola boy blinked before he gulped. Focusing on his concentration, he tried it again.

This time, without letting himself be shocked, he raised his arms, only to show some of the ocean water rising up, becoming a giant suspended wave that looked like it was obeying his every command. Letting the waves down, the Alola boy made the waves calm again as he shook his head.

"What's... going on with me?" Kaito asked as he took notice of the blue moon shining radiantly in the sky. As he took a moment to glance at him, another uneasy feeling came to his body, as he felt something sting him emotionally when he took one glance at the blue moon.

He didn't know it himself, but this was a step to becoming his true self... His true self as... the lost Prince of the Alolan Sea.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Punch, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Rockruff (M): (Bite, Sand** **Attack, Rock Slide, Howl)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 9: The Balloon Dream! Go, Popplio!**

 **Chapter 10:** **The Water Pokémon to Charm!**

 **Chapter 11: House Mess to Shopping Spree!**

 **Chapter 12: The Maze of the Trapped Mall!**

 **Chapter 13: The Sneaky Cat Thief, Litten!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Kaito: That dream is still going strong huh, Lan-Lan? Popplio must be wanting to help you, too.

Lana: You're right. I'd like to see the world under the sea where all Water Type Pokémon would be.

Kaito: If that's the case, then Buizel and I will support you two in anyway we can so we can see it for ourselves!

Ash: I want to see it, too! You can do it, Popplio! Make your water balloon as big as you can!

Harper/Sarah: Welcome home, Lana! Is big bro Kaito your boyfriend now?

Lana: Eek! NO! WE'RE NOT! WE'RE NOT! WE'RE NOT! WE'RE NOT! WE'RE NOT!

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Ash catches Rowlet into his team

\- Kaito regains some of his abilities as the Prince of the Alolan Sea


	9. The Balloon Dream! Go, Popplio!

**Chapter 9: The Balloon Dream! Go, Popplio!**

It was a new day for Kaito to be heading out for the Pokémon School. But the Alola boy had something else in his mind than attending the Pokémon School today. What he did last night... he knew it wasn't a dream, but for real. Early dawn, he tried to do a trick with the water in his bathroom sink.

As the bathroom sink was completely filled with water, Kaito used his hands with a few unusual movements to see whether the water would follow and obey his movement commands. And to his surprise, it did! The water from the sink followed his hand moments.

And not only that, it made big splashing movements when Kaito made a hitting movement with his arms. When he even raised his arms up high, the water raised itself up in the air, as if it was copying his arm movements when he focused real hard.

As the experimenting was done, the Alola boy was speechless on what he was able to do now, now that he discovered his 'powers' of some kind. Now that he had discovered his powers relating to water, the Alola boy knew he had a secret to keep... from his friends, family, and even Buizel.

But realizing how keeping a secret could hurt made Kaito rethink on what he should do, as he decided to think about it more after his time at the Pokémon School.

He was thinking more of this when Buizel nudged his back, causing the Alola boy to blink before he looked back to see the still sleepy Buizel yawning as he was awake. "Bui? Bu bui?" Buizel asked in worry. He seemed to have awoken because he couldn't feel his human brother next to him.

Kaito smiled apologetically to his Sea Weasel Pokémon, as he rubbed his orange furry head in response. "It's nothing, Bui. Sorry to have woken you up." Kaito said, earning a sheepish grin from his Sea Weasel Pokémon as the Water Type nudged his head to his hand, wanting to be rubbed even more.

Complying to his partner's wishes, Kaito took Buizel into his arms and set him on his lap as he scratched Buizel's chin this time, gently enough to make Buizel moan in content. As the chin scratching was done, the Sea Weasel Pokémon was satisfied as he nuzzled his human brother's cheek to show his thanks for the affection.

Nodding to Buizel, Kaito got up from his bed and began to change to his outdoor outfit, before he went downstairs to see whether Shizuka was around. But to his surprise, only Shiho and Seita were around, causing the Alola boy to ask his siblings. "Hey, you two... Did Mom go somewhere?" Kaito asked as Seita frowned.

"She said she needed to go out for something... But she didn't said what, big brother..." Seita said as Kaito frowned back, understanding on how puzzled his little brother felt about this. "Are you going to the Pokémon School again today, big bro?" Shiho asked as Kaito blinked, surprised at the question his sister was asking.

"I have to, Shiho... I'm a student there, remember?" Kaito said in reminder as Shiho got up, forgetting her drawing of a Water Type as she made a request to her eldest brother. "Then, can I come with you? With Mom not around, it's kind of scary with the two of us alone..." Shiho asked as Kaito blinked as he tried to speak, until Seita came over.

"Yeah! Can we!? I want to meet the others and the Pokémon again!" Seita said, with hope in his eyes. Looking at Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon smiled, approving of the idea as the Alola boy smiled back before he turned to his younger siblings. "Alright. You two can come. Just try not to be so loud in the School, okay?" Kaito asked.

"We won't!" The two cried out together before they laughed as they ran back to their rooms to change their clothes to their outdoor clothes. It only took a few minutes for them to get changed as Shiho came out with her sky-blue dress she loved to wear when she was outside on a sunny day.

Her dress had patterns of a wave as she giggled at the style she was wearing. As for Seita, he wore an orange t-shirt, with white shorts. "We're ready!" The two cried out together, causing the elder brother and his Water Type to chuckle together before they started heading out.

"Alright, then! Let's go, you two!" "Bui bui!" Kaito and Buizel called out together. With the three siblings and Buizel running out, they headed up to the Pokémon School, where they met up with a good friend with his Pikachu!

"Hey, Kai!" Ash said, as Pikachu said his greetings, too. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu said as Buizel smiled before he greeted the Electric Type back.

"Hey, Ash." Kaito said with a smile, until he remembered about his secret about his recently discovered power. Remembering on how amazed Ash can easily be, the Alola boy frowned, knowing that the Kanto trainer might feel a bit hurt for him keeping a secret.

But, the thought of being exposed to the whole Alola region of his water powers made the Alola boy keep his mouth shut, as Shiho and Seita greeted Ash with happy smiles on their faces. "Alola, Ash!" The two cried out together as Ash grinned to see his friend's younger siblings with him.

"Alola, Shiho! And Alola, Seita!" Ash said as he looked back at the Alola boy.

"So, you're bringing them to the Pokémon School today?" Ash asked as Kaito nodded in affirmation. "Yeah... My Mom wasn't in the house today, so I thought I might bring the two with me today, as long as they behave during class." Kaito explained, causing the Kanto trainer to nod in understanding.

Rotom flew over, looking annoyed of what the Kanto trainer did by leaving him back at the house! **"Ash! I understand that you may be excited about a new day, but can you please slow down!? Prof. Kukui said you took off with an Extreme Speed!"** Rotom buzzed while panting.

"Ha ha... Sorry, Rotom." Ash started to say, until he noticed someone at the shore below. Kaito noticed his look as he looked back as well, just to see Lana and Popplio practicing something! The Alola boy smiled, as he knew what the two were doing as the Kanto trainer called to them with his Alolan greeting.

"Lana! Hey, Lana! Alola!" Ash cried out, catching the girl's attention. She turned, waving to the boys with a calm smile on his face. "Ah! Hi, Ash! Pikachu! And Alola, Kai! Buizel!" Lana said as Popplio tried to say its greeting by making a big water balloon! But, due to it clapping its paws several times, it popped, knocking Popplio away!

The Sea Lion Pokémon rolled back before it fell into the water, much to Lana's surprise as the Alola boy blinked, before he gave a sheepish smile to the two.

"So, a big one comes out, but it ends up failing, huh..." Kaito said as Buizel also gave a sheepish grin, too. Ash and both of Kaito's siblings didn't seem to notice this, however, as the Kanto trainer called to Lana about meeting at the Pokémon School.

"I'll see you soon back at the Pokémon School, okay? Take care!" Ash called as he got ready to run for the School. Lana nodded in understanding as the Kanto trainer turned back to the Alola boy. "You coming, Kai?" Ash asked as Kaito blinked, before he nodded to the Kanto trainer. "Y-Yeah... I'm coming." Kaito said.

With that said, the Alola boy ran with the Kanto trainer, with his two siblings running besides him! As the boys and the kids left, Lana turned back to her partner, giving it the signal to start making the water balloon again. "Popplio! Let's try it again!" Lana called, causing Popplio to jump out of the water!

Agreeing to make another balloon, the Sea Lion Pokémon focused to make another one as the special training went on.

 **Meanwhile...**

Both Ash and Kaito have arrived at the Pokémon School, with Shiho and Seita close to their elder brother. As they arrived in their classroom, they saw Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow, and Sophocles as the boys greeted the four with their Alolan greeting. "Alola!" The two cried out, causing Sophocles to be the first to greet them back.

"Alola!" Sophocles said as the others followed along. "Alola!" Kiawe, Lillie, and Mallow said as the boys went to their desks. Shiho walked over and tugged onto her brother's shirt, catching Kaito's attention as the little sister was unsure on what to do while class went on. "Big brother... What should we do in here?" Shiho asked as Seita came over.

The Alola boy blinked in realization, before he made an idea. "Why don't you two go see Principal Oak? I'm sure he can give you two something to do while class goes on." Kaito suggested as Seita smirked, remembering the Pokémon face gags the Principal gave off when he and Shiho met him the first time.

"Okay! We'll do that! Come on, Shiho!" Seita called, as he ran out of the classroom to head for the Principal's office. "Huh!? No fair! Wait up, Seita!" Shiho whined as she ran after her second older brother. While the two were running off, Kaito sent out Rockruff for some assistance with the two. "Rock? Rockruff?" Rockruff cried in question.

"Rockruff, could you keep an eye on those two so they don't get hurt? I'm sure they'll like it if you gave them company." Kaito asked, earning a happy bark from the Rock-Normal Type! "Ruff!" Rockruff barked as he ran after the two to catch up as the Alola boy sighed in relief.

Buizel jumped on the desk, as he gave his human brother a reassuring look. "Bu bui!" Buizel said as Kaito gave a weak smile back. "Yeah... I know. The little rascal can protect those two..." Kaito said, making a joke of the rascal part. His smile then dropped as he looked at his orange fingerless gloved hands.

Turning them into fists, the Alola boy blinked, as he heard a wave splash from afar as he looked back to where the sea was. Sighing to himself, the Alola boy placed his hands and head on the desk, as he knew that keeping a secret about himself was going to be hard. "So much for a peaceful day..." Kaito sighed, causing Buizel to cock his head in confusion.

* * *

 **(Pokémon Opening: Sun and Moon English Subbed)**

 **Ash \- ****_"I'm Ash of Pallet Town. My dream is to become a Pokémon Master._** **_This is my partner, Pikachu! Let's all search for Pokémon with full force!_ "**

(The Japanese opening title shows on the screen)

 ** _There's no use in just standing around all the time_**

(Both Kaito and Ash pant under the hot sun with Pikachu and Buizel)

(Lana, Mallow, Lillie, Kiawe, and Sophocles all run over to help them)

 ** _I want to try and set out on a head-turning adventure_**

(Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles, and Lillie appear in different sections)

(Bounsweet, Popplio, Turbonator, and Togedemaru appear with their trainers)

 ** _With the sun, the moon, Pokémon, and Pikachu_**

(The friends all slide down the school slide)

(They slide before crashing into each other by Alolan Exeggutor)

 ** _(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)_**

(They all recover and make repeated steps together)

 ** _It never stops being surprising and refreshing_**

(Kaito, Ash, and Prof. Kukui runs for the school)

(Litten shrieks before shooting Ember at Ash's face, much to his startle)

 ** _I'm here! I'm there! I'm over there! I can't stay put!_**

(Kaito pops up, until Shiho and Seita pulls at his two arms)

(Buizel lands on his head as the two grin at each other)

 ** _C'mon, there's still so, so much more to see_**

(Kaito and Ash leads their friends and Pokémon across the island)

 ** _(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)_**

(Samson Oak dances a little, until Komala bashes him away)

 ** _In intense battles, I choose you!_**

 ** _(In intense battles, I choose you!)_**

(Ash, Kaito, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles, and Kiawe all appear with their Pokémon partners)

(A Pokémon Egg floats in front of Lillie)

 ** _And it's time to catch 'em all!_**

 ** _(And it's time to catch 'em all!)_**

(Kaito throws a Pokéball at a Rockruff, catching it with success)

(Ash throws a Pokéball at a Grubbin, catching it with success)

(Their classmate watch their success together)

 ** _(Go!)_**

(Ash sends Pikachu out for battle)

 ** _Burn brighter, sun!_**

 ** _Take off with your pulse burning!_** ** _(Okay!)_**

(Pikachu defeats Mimikyu with Iron Tail)

(Pikachu then defeats Yungoos, Alolan Rattata, and Salandit with Thunderbolt)

(Solgaleo appears besides the little Electric Type)

 ** _Your courage is overflowing, moon!_**

 ** _You will light up the dreams!_**

(Kaito sinks underwater into the abyss, unconscious)

(Then, a bright light flashes, showing a silhouette that looks just like Kaito)

 ** _Come on, feel the maximum energy with your all_**

(Ash and Pikachu perform Gigavolt Havoc)

(Kaito and Buizel perform Hydro Vortex)

 ** _Shout it out, "Alola!"_**

(Both boys run to say their Alolan greeting in the school)

 **(Opening End)**

* * *

As time passed by, Lana had arrived in time with Popplio besides her. As she got to her desk, the Alola Professor arrived as he got class started. By the time the final period was up, he was ready to start the explanation of a new lesson coming up.

"The theme of tomorrow's extracurricular class is getting to know marine Pokémon! We're heading out to sea!" Prof. Kukui announced, much to Kaito's surprise.

 _"Well, this is new..."_ Kaito thought as Ash rose up from his seat, as he felt excited for the lesson coming up. "Out to sea sounds awesome!" "Pika!" Ash cried out, with Pikachu agreeing with this. The Professor nodded before he continued on.

"Your Trump Card for befriending marine Pokémon is... a Fishing Rod!" Prof. Kukui cried out as he revealed his Rod with a Rockruff lure! The students all were in awe as Kaito and Lana on the other hand, kept calm looks on their faces as the Alola Professor turned to the two with a knowing look on his face.

"Alright! Lana and Kaito knows everything about the sea!" Prof. Kukui said as the two stood up together, expressing their thanks to the Professor. "Thanks!" The two said simultaneously, before they looked at each other in realization. Then, with the others staring at them, they turned away from each other, feeling embarrassed for the same call.

While Ash seemed confused, Lillie, Mallow, Kiawe, and Sophocles were amused to see the two like this as Kukui only sweat dropped, as he gave a sheepish smile. _"Looks like I made things a bit awkward for the two..."_ Prof. Kukui thought with a chuckle as he cleared his throat, before he explained more about the lesson tomorrow.

"I've asked the two of them to be your special instructor tomorrow! Are you two ready, Lana? Kaito?" Prof. Kukui said as Lana smiled, feeling determined to make this lesson as one of the best. "Yes, sir! I'll do my best!" Lana said as Kaito followed along.

"The two of us will make tomorrow one of the best extracurricular lessons ever!" Kaito said assuringly, as he turned his left hand into a fist of determination. Then, Ash blinked, as he remembered when he had met Lana the first time with Isamu. "I just remembered! You were out fishing the first time I met you!" Ash said as Mallow chuckled.

"Of course! She's a master fisherwoman, while Kaito is the master fisherman! The two of them knows tons about marine Pokémon!" Mallow said, as the Alola boy bit his lips a little, before he admitted something about his 'master fisherman' status.

"I may know everything about Water Type Pokémon, but I wouldn't say I'm a master fisherman. The reason people think like that is because... well..." Kaito started to say as Ash gave a confused look. "Because what...?" Ash asked as Kiawe made the answer for his rival.

"It's because for some reason, the marine Pokémon are attracted to Kaito here. Ever since they've been doing that, people have been calling him the Water Charmer, because they believe that it's some sort of blessing given to him. from the Alolan Sea." Kiawe explained, making the Kanto trainer even more amazed.

Kaito on the other hand, was a little annoyed and embarrassed for Kiawe revealing his secret.

"Whoa... Is that true?" Ash asked, as Kaito sat back down slowly, before he made an affirmative nod, as he sighed once again.

"Yeah... I remember it happening when I moved to the Alola region two years ago... When I ran to the sea the first time, a marine Pokémon approached me. Then, there were two... And then, there were like, a lot!" Kaito explained. "Bu bui." Buizel said, folding his arms as he nodded in agreement.

He knew about this as he was with his human brother around those two years. But Kaito being the Water Charmer wasn't the reason why the Sea Weasel Pokémon was attracted to him. In fact, it was because of what his human brother did in his younger age that made Buizel close to the Alola boy.

"We don't really know why this happened or how it happened. After what we saw together... it became a mystery to all of us." Sophocles said, as he thought back to the past. "I guess that means all the Water Pokémon like you, Kai! Doesn't that sound great?" Ash asked as Kaito blinked, before he gave another sheepish smile.

"I guess... Though, I'm still not sure why that is..." Kaito said as Lana giggled, before she blushed of her favorite Pokémon Type.

"Marine Pokémon... are the best." Lana said simply as Sophocles turned to Lillie, giving her a reminder about the extracurricular class tomorrow.

"Lillie? You have to touch Pokémon to fish. Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Sophocles asked as Lillie nodded, before she showed a serious look on her face.

"Not a problem! Because I have a secret weapon!" Lillie cried out as the Alola boy frowned. "I just hope whatever this secret weapon is... it's not harmful to any marine Pokémon out there..." Kaito said seriously. Lillie nodded back in understanding, as she reassured to the Alola boy that it's completely harmless, but helpful to her.

"Don't worry! It's only to help me with my problems, Kai! It's not used for any harmful ways!" Lillie said as Lana nodded, before she walked over to her. "Then, we're all set!" Lana said as she held Popplio in her arms. But to her surprise, the Sea Lion Pokémon jumped out of her arms and landed on Lillie's lap!

Happy for an unknown reason, the Water Type clapped its paws together in a happy way, which seemed to freak Lillie out as she let out a shriek for a Pokémon touching her lap! At noticing her fear, Lana quickly took Popplio off of Lillie's lap. "Oh no! Popplio!" Lana cried out as the Professor was surprised at this, too.

"Whoa there... Be careful, Popplio!" Prof. Kukui said as Lana quickly made her apology.

"I'm sorry, Lillie. You should say you're sorry, too." Lana said apologetically, before she turned to her partner. At her order, the Sea Lion Pokémon made an apologetic bow, before Lillie shook her head and made a reassuring smile to the two.

"No! I'll be alright!" Lillie said with a nervous smile.

The Alola boy sighed, as he placed his hands on the back of his neck. "Geez, Lillie... You can't let this go on... You'll have to let go of your fear eventually..." Kaito said with a serious look as Lillie nodded with a sigh. "I know... But... I guess I need a little more time before I can touch Pokémon physically..." Lillie said sadly.

With the conversation and apology done, the Alola Professor began to take his leave, giving the class a reminder about the lesson tomorrow.

"So, class! Don't forget your Fishing Rods tomorrow!" Prof. Kukui said as he took his leave. But as soon as the Professor reminded everyone, the Kanto trainer remembered something as he raised his hands up in shock!

"Fishing Rod!? I don't have one!" Ash cried out, much to Pikachu's surprise as Lana walked over with Popplio in her arms again. "Ash, you can borrow one of mine!" Lana said, much to the Kanto trainer's relief as he accepted her suggestion with thanks.

"Really!? Thanks, Lana! That'd be great!" Ash said as Kaito got his Bag ready as the school bell rang, signaling that the school day was over for now. As he packed his things, Shiho and Seita ran over with Rockruff besides them, as they laughed together, looking like they were playing tag!

Rockruff seemed to be enjoying it as he growled playfully, causing the Alola boy to laugh along with Buizel as Kaito walked over to his two siblings. "Hey, you two... So, did you two behave with Rockruff around?" Kaito asked as the two little siblings nodded together.

"Yeah! Principal Oak let us play tag in his office! And Rockruff was the one who was it!" Seita called as Shiho rubbed the back of her hair with a soft smile. "The chase was kind of rough... We had to run around a lot." Shiho explained, causing Kaito to blink.

He gave a glance at Rockruff, who smiled sheepishly before the Alola boy looked back at the two. "Heh... Alright, you two. Let me take you two back home. I'm sure Mom should be back by now, waiting for the two of you to be there." Kaito said, causing Seita and Shiho to whine a little.

"Aw... Already?!" The two cried out as Ash and Lana walked over to see the Alola boy treating his siblings playfully. "Yes. You two had a lot of time to play around. So, once you two get back home, it'll be time to rest and to relax for a while." Kaito said softly.

"Okay..." "Oh, alright..." Shiho and Seita said wth pouty faces as they ran out with Rockruff chasing after them once again! Lana sighed, seeing how obedient Shiho and Seita were with their elder brother. "You're lucky you have those two, Kai..." Lana said, catching Kaito by surprise.

"What do you mean, Lan-Lan?" Kaito asked as Ash approached to listen as the Water Type girl smiled sheepishly as she kept Popplio in her arms, who looked up at her curiously.

"Shiho and Seita... Those two look like they would listen to anything on what you say. As for my twin little sisters..." Lana said sheepishly, causing the Alola boy to finally understand as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah yeah... those two mischief makers..." Kaito said, as he remembered the last time he visited Lana's house once, where Buizel had a lot of trouble there with the two girls. The Sea Weasel Pokémon seemed to feel the same as he grumbled at the bad memory.

"What mischief makers...?" Ash asked, causing the two Water Type users to deny the Kanto trainer out of their conversation. "Sorry, Ash... This is something that you don't need to know." Kaito said teasingly, causing the Kanto trainer to widen his eyes as Lana felt the same thing!

"He's right! This is something only we talk about together!" Lana said, causing Ash to pout from the secret the two were holding together. "Hey, come on! You two could just give me a hint of what you were saying together!" Ash cried out as they were soon out of the Pokémon School.

Later, as the three students and two siblings were walking down the hill with Pikachu, Popplio, Buizel, and Rockruff, Popplio gave a reminder to Lana on what they were going to do after school as it blew a water balloon out of its nose! "Popplio! Pop!" Popplio cried out, catching Lana's attention.

"Huh...? Oh!" Lana said as she understood of what her partner was trying to say. She turned to both Ash and Kaito, making a request for the two. "Hey, Ash! Kai! I have a favor!" Lana said, catching the boys by surprise, while Kaito blinked, as he understood of what she wanted.

Ash agreed to do her a favor as the three students headed down to the beach shore, as Shiho and Seita grew confused with the sudden detour. "I thought we were going home?" Seita asked as Kaito gave a sheepish smile to his little brother.

"Were going to make a little stop, Seita. And then I'll take you guys home." Kaito said, causing the two siblings to cock their head in confusion as everyone approached the beach sand! As they got there, Popplio, Buizel, Rockruff, and Pikachu all began to race down the sand!

While the Sea Lion and the Sea Weasel Pokémon had no problem sliding on the sand with their bellies, Rockruff and Pikachu tripped as they skidded down, much to their surprise! As a result, the two Water Types made it to the rock first, while the other two were sent flying high!

Both Buizel and Popplio watched in surprise as Pikachu and Rockruff fell head first into the sand, causing Popplio to laugh while clapping its paws, while causing Buizel to chuckle at the failure of landing.

Not enjoying their fall, both Pikachu and Rockruff complained to the two for thinking this was an enjoyable game when it wasn't enjoyable to them as the Trainers and the two siblings approached them.

"It's okay, Pikachu! Popplio and Buizel both feel much more at home out here in the beach!" Ash said as Kaito smiled at the game the four were playing as it had ended quicker than he thought it would. "That goes for you too, Rockruff. It's just like what Ash said." Kaito said, causing Rockruff to grumble a little.

At this point, Rotom floated to the Sea Lion Pokémon, making data for the Water Type starter of Lana!

 _ **"Popplio, the Sea Lion Pokémon. A Water type. Popplio can control water balloons, and works hard so it can make bigger balloons."**_ Rotom buzzed, making the Kanto trainer realize something as he turned to Lana with a question in mind.

"Oh! So, is that what you guys we're working on this morning?" Ash asked, as he earned a nod from the Water Type girl.

"Mm hm... This is our very, very favorite spot." Lana said as Kaito listened, while Ash asked in confusion. "Favorite spot?" He repeated as Lana nodded again, before she looked back into the sea, remembering the time when she and Kaito met Popplio at one time before Ash was around.

"This is where... Kai and I met Popplio the first time..." Lana said as Kaito smiled, as he also remembered that time, too.

 **Flashback**

 _The sun was setting a little, as Kaito and Lana were fishing. The Alola boy had Buizel on his side as he rode on Lapras, with Lana riding on her Lapras as well! While they were fishing together, they heard a commotion from the shore not too far from them._

 _They both turned to see a group of Team Skull members bullying a poor Water Type Pokémon! At the sight of them making fun of it, both Water Type users narrowed their eyes annoyingly as Kaito scoffed in annoyance while Lana just gave an angry pout._

 _"That day, when the two of us were fishing, we heard a commotion going on not far from where we were. And once we saw what was happening, we noticed that it was some morons from Team Skull bullying poor Popplio..." __Kaito explained seriously._

 _The two Lapras noticed this, with Buizel noticing as well as they felt the same as the humans did! With their fishing time done, the two students called their Lapras to head for the shore and attack the Team Skull members! "Let them have it, Lapras! Ice Beam!" Kaito snapped._

 _At the order, his Lapras shot Ice Beam, with Lana's doing the same! The two Ice Type attacks froze the five Team Skull members, stopping them from bullying the Water Type, which Kaito recognized as Popplio! Taking this chance, Lana whipped her Fishing Rod for Popplio to grab._

 _"Quick! Grab on!" Lana cried as her Lapras lure was thrown for the Sea Lion Pokémon to take! As the lure approached, the weak Water Type hesitantly bit onto it, allowing the Water Type girl to bring it in as Lana nodded to Kaito, causing the Alola boy to nod back._

 _"Step on it, Lapras!" "Lapras, go!" The two cried out, causing their Ride Pokémon to move towards the nearest Pokémon Center as fast as they could._

 _Once they got there, Nurse Joy began tending to Popplio's wounds as soon as they brought it to her. Once the recovery was done, Lana and Kaito headed inside to check the frightened Sea Lion Pokémon with Buizel on the Alola boy's left shoulder._

 _"Popplio was weak and scared... It was terribly hurt. The two of us didn't want it to hate humans." Lana said as she recalled on how she and the Alola boy took care of the weak Sea Lion Pokémon. While Lana tried to feed Popplio, Buizel comforted it, assuring to its fellow Water Type that his human brother and Lana were good people._

 _They would never hurt Water Type Pokémon, such as Popplio or himself. That made the Sea Lion Pokémon less scared, but still hesitant to trust the humans, as it was beaten up by a group of humans before._

 _But once Lana offered it food, the Sea Lion Pokémon sniffed at it first, before it took a bite out of the Pokémon food the Water girl was offering. And once it tasted and chewed the food, it started to like the taste and regain its trust for humans as it smiled brightly towards its two saviors!_

 _Both Lana and Kaito smiled in relief at seeing the Sea Lion Pokémon feeling better. At that, Lana picked Popplio up into her arms, and gave it a hug, choosing the Sea Lion Pokémon as her partner. "And that's why... I chose it to be my partner!" Lana said as the memory faded away._

 **Flashback End**

"That's great! I'm glad you met Kai and Lana!" Ash said as Pikachu expressed his relief for the Water Type, along with Rockruff.

"Pika!" "Ruff!" Pikachu and Rockruff cried out as Popplio nodded its head in affirmation, confirming that it was also glad to have met both Kaito and Lana. "Pop!" Popplio cried out as the Kanto trainer knelt down to the Sea Lion Pokémon's level, supporting its training!

"Balloon practice sounds fun! Good luck!" Ash said, earning a happy cry from Popplio as Buizel gave a pat on its back.

"I've seen you try the balloon trick before... I'm with you two all the way." Kaito said as he also earned a happy cry from the Sea Lion Pokémon, while Lana looked at both him and Ash with thanks. "Thanks, you guys! That's so nice!" Lana giggled happily as Popplio tried express his thanks, too!

The happy Water Type blew out multiple water balloons, amazing Shiho and Seita as they didn't expect to see so many of them at once. "Wow! Popplio's making balloons!" Shiho cried out, with Seita touching the water balloons.

But as soon as he touched them, the two balloons popped, splashing water onto them! The sudden splash caused the two siblings to hell in surprise while another one splashed onto Rockruff, causing the scarred Pokémon to bark in shock from the sudden splash.

A few more splashed onto Ash and Pikachu, while the other two splashed on both Kaito and Buizel! The two boys and the Electric Type Pokémon yelled in surprise, while Buizel seemed to like the refreshing feeling as he grinned sheepishly instead.

Seeing how the balloons didn't stay floating, Popplio rubbed the back of his blue head sheepishly, apologizing for the mess it had created from the water balloons. "As soon as we get better, you can ride a balloon! Really!" Lana said as Ash looked at her in confusion while Kaito knew where this was going.

"Huh? What do you mean, ride?" Ash asked as the two siblings shook the water off of them before they had the same questions in their thoughts! Kaito chuckled before he explained for Lana.

"You see... Lana wishes to travel under the ocean while being inside a balloon that's able to stay for a long time! That way, with her underwater, she can travel around the ocean to meet every undersea Pokémon that no one probably has met so far." Kaito explained, while causing Lana to flush a little.

"Kaito is exactly right. That's my dream!" Lana said as Ash was amazed at that. "That sounds great! I want to do it, too!" Ash said as he sat on the rock next to the Alola boy, who sat next to Lana.

Pikachu and Rockruff seemed interested at this as they wanted to try being inside a balloon, too! They cried out their interest as Lana rubbed Popplio's head, as she was determined to make that dream come true someday. "We'll make a big one! Right, Popplio?" Lana asked.

"Pop!" Popplio cried happily, until Rotom floated down with a reminder.

 **"But Popplio is usually only able to make small balloons!"** Rotom buzzed in reminder as Shiho started to understand of what it was saying. "That's right... Lillie told me everything about Water Types once, especially about Popplio!" Shiho said as Seita nodded along.

"Even the books says that all Popplios can make small water balloons. So, won't that be a bit impossible, even if it took a few weeks?" Seita asked as Ash smirked at the two, giving them a reminder of the impossible being possible.

"You never know until you give it a try, right? I'm sure the two of you will pull it off!" Ash said, with Pikachu agreeing. This didn't convince Rotom, as it still didn't believe that it would work.

 **"The argument you're making is a bit illogical..."** Rotom said as Kaito gave a small glare at the Rotom-Dex.

"Don't ruin the fun of the dream part. You're only making it sound even worse than what you already said before..." Kaito said dangerously, causing Rotom to back away as Lana turn to her partner with a suggestion. "Hey! Want to try again?" Lana asked, causing Popplio to respond happily.

The Sea Lion Pokémon jumped on another rock to show his balloons as the Water Type girl made a reminder to her partner. "Slowly this time." Lana said, earning a nod from her Water Type partner. Slowly by raising its head up high, Popplio began to make a balloon!

As it concentrated on making it grow, it became bigger as this made Lana and Kaito proud for the Sea Lion Pokémon. "It's big! It's big! You're doing great!" Lana cheered as Kaito and Buizel encouraged the Water Type to keep on making the balloon grow.

"Keep it up, Popplio! Don't stop now!" "Bu bui!" Kaito and Buizel cried out as Shiho and Seita were amazed with the progress the Sea Lion Pokémon was making. "Can Popplio really do it? It's bigger than what we read from the books!" Shiho said in amazement.

"Go for it, Popplio!" "Pika Pika!" Ash and Pikachu said, as they encouraged the Sea Lion Pokémon to keep on going. Rockruff was amazed with the size that it was growing as Rotom on the other hand, was bewildered by how big the balloon was growing despite what it said earlier!

 **"Impossible! Its expansion is 150% than normal!"** Rotom buzzed in shock as Ash kept on encouraging the Water Type to make the balloon even bigger! "Ah... Wow! It's huge!" Ash exclaimed as the size of the balloon became even bigger! Lana was amazed as this was the first she's seen the balloon like this.

"It's the first time a balloon has ever been this big!" Lana exclaimed as Popplio kept on making it bigger! Rotom measured on how it was growing as the size was slowly getting larger and larger! Seita joined in with the cheering as his hopes were getting higher as the balloon became bigger!

 **"200%... 250%!"** Rotom buzzed as the size was even bigger than a normal Wailmer! "Whoa! Go, go!" Ash called as he kept the encouragement going. "Pika!" Pikachu said, feeling the same as Popplio finally released the balloon to allow it to be sent flying up!

Believing it to be a success, the Sea Lion Pokémon clapped its hands together multiple times until the popping sound happened.

As the water balloon popped, it splashed water hard onto the three students, the two siblings, Rotom, Pikachu, Rockruff, and Buizel! Everyone all yelled in surprise as they became wet from the big splash just now. While they became dazed, Popplio widened its eyes in surprise as Rotom buzzed out for the failure.

 **"It's not logical after all..."** Rotom buzzed as Shiho whined in complaint for being wet again.

"Ugh! I'm wet again! Big bro, I want to go home now!" Shiho cried as she hugged her wet brother, causing Kaito to smile down at her sheepishly as he somehow knew what Shiho was feeling. "Alright, alright... Let's get you two dry once we're back." Kaito said as he pulled Seita to him.

The little brother grumbled at another failure, as he realized that he had let his hopes get the better of him after the balloon had popped. Turning to Ash and Lana, Kaito gave an apologetic look to the two.

"Sorry, guys. Mind if I take my siblings back home?" Kaito asked, as Ash smiled weakly at him. "Uh ha ha ha... No prob, Kai..." Ash said as he dried his hat by squeezing the water out. Lana did the same for her shirt as Popplio made its apology to the group.

 **Later, near Kaito's house...**

Buizel and Rockruff followed the Alola boy as Rockruff was still miffed for being wet not once, but twice. As Kaito took his siblings back home, he opened the front door to see Shizuka sitting on the couch, looking exhausted for some reason as the elder brother widened his eyes.

"Mom!? When did you get here?!" Kaito said in surprise as Shiho and Seita reacted the same way. Shizuka turned to the three and smiled with a tired look on her face. "I came here a few minutes ago... It seems I've arrived here first, didn't I?" Shizuka said tiredly.

Worried for their mother, the two siblings ran over to the tired Shizuka, as they noticed on how tired she looked.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Shiho asked as Seita frowned. "You look a bit weird and tired..." Seita added as their mother tried to reassure her children that she was alright.

"I'm alright, Shiho... Seita... I just got tired after working on my first day." Shizuka said as Kaito blinked in surprise as he walked over to ask. "Work? Mom, did you find a job for you to do while I'm away?" Kaito asked as he earned a nod from Shizuka, who explained on what the job was.

"Ever since you battled Tapu Koko with Ash, you've been looking like you and Buizel have been working hard. And not only that, you've made new friends, like Ash and Rockruff as days went by... So I thought, that I should try and help the family by working for a job that I'm comfortable with." Shizuka explained.

She turned to the window where the sun was setting as she continued on. "I'm working with a certain woman who was an old colleague of your father in Akala Island. Her name is Liana Summers..." Shizuka started to say as Kaito frowned.

"Akala Island? That's where Kiawe lives in..." Kaito said, as he earned another nod from his mother.

"Yes... Ever since your father left, I asked Liana if she knew where Kazuma could've went. She doesn't know, but she's willing to help if I work with her as a marine biologist..." Shizuka said as the Alola boy frowned, thinking of his mother becoming a biologist of Pokémon under the sea.

"Marine biologist...?" He repeated in both surprise and confusion as Shizuka giggled a little with the expression her son was showing to her.

The mother frowned in her thoughts however, as she knew what she was saying to him was half-false and half-true. She already knew where Kazuma was, thanks to the necklace she had gotten from Kazuma as a gift.

And the reason she asked Liana about him, was because she wanted to know when would be the time Kaito had to become his true self as time passes by. Because Liana was also curious of the Alola Sea Kingdom, she agreed to help Shizuka as long as she helped her with her marine Pokémon research.

"Mom? Are you sure you're okay?" Kaito asked as Shizuka smiled back, trying to make a reassurance to her son. "I'll be alright, honey. I just need to get some rest. I think I'll be fine tomorrow morning." Shizuka said as she headed to her room upstairs.

Kaito frowned, as Shiho and Seita grew worried. "Mom's acting kind of weird. Could it be because of the new biologist work?" Shiho asked as Seita was unsure on how to answer back. The Alola boy frowned, knowing that that wasn't the only reason she seemed tired.

But realizing on how little proof or information he had, Kaito shook his head, noticing the worried looks on Buizel and Rockruff's face. Giving them a reassuring smile, the Alola boy helped his siblings get dry, before sending them to bed with Rockruff watching them as he and Buizel headed back out to head for Lana's house.

 **Later...**

As he and Buizel were a few minutes away from her house, Kaito looked at the ocean that seemed to look beautiful, due to the sun setting down. The sunlight shined down on the ocean, showing the ocean's beauty as Kaito closed his eyes.

Turning to his two Pokémon, Kaito gave a weak smile as he told the Sea Weasel Pokémon on what he was going to do. "Buizel... I haven't told you this morning, but... I want you to stay calm on what I'm about to do, alright?" Kaito asked, as Buizel narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Bui?" Buizel asked as Kaito turned back to the ocean. "Just watch... This was something I discovered last night when I thought I heard something from the sea." Kaito said sheepishly, as he focused on controlling the waves that was splashing on the shore.

Buizel watched as his human brother made some slow movements with his arms as he looked at the ocean. Then, to his shock and surprise, the wave that was supposed to splash on the shore stopped, as if they were being controlled or floating in the air! "Bui..." Buizel gaped in amazement as he turned back to his human brother.

As Kaito made a swift movement, the wave splashed down, as if it was obeying his commands. "Bui...? Bu bui?" Buizel asked in shock as the Alola boy shook his head as he looked at the Sea Weasel Pokémon.

"I'm sorry... I kept this from you, Bui. I... didn't know how to show it to you when you saw me doing this..." Kaito said, feeling terrible for keeping it a secret as Buizel widened his eyes before he gave a soft smile of understanding.

Wanting to show that he forgives his human brother, Buizel climbed up onto his shoulder. As he did so, he nuzzled Kaito's left cheek, showing that he forgave the Alola boy for not telling him about this power as he was more amazed than upset for the sudden reveal.

Kaito smiled as he hugged Buizel back with thanks, as he grew relieved for being forgiven by his Sea Weasel Pokémon. "Thanks, Bui..." Kaito said. "Bui bui." Buizel said with a grin before he nuzzled his human brother again.

After the two bonded with each other more, they released each other as the Sea Weasel Pokémon got back onto his left shoulder, before giving Kaito one last nuzzle on the cheek. Once that was done, the two ran back onto the course to head for Lana's house.

But as they got there, the two noticed Ash and Lana in front of her front door with Ash greeting Lapras!

"Alola!" "Pikachu!" The two cried out together as Lapras looked at them with a soft look on its face. Lana walked over with a smile, reminding the Kanto trainer of the first time they met when Lana was fishing on that day.

"It's our Ride Pokémon! I was riding it when I first met you and your brother!" Lana said as Kaito came over, just in time to see the Kanto trainer saying his quick farewell to the Transportation Pokémon as they would meet tomorrow. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lapras!" Ash called.

Lapras let out a coo of affirmation as it went back to sleep, wanting to rest for tomorrow as the Alola boy came up to them. "Sorry for being late, guys." Kaito said, catching Ash and Lana's attention, along with Pikachu and Popplio's!

"Oh! Kai, you're just in time, actually!" Lana said, as she sounded happy to see her good friend as Kaito said his greeting to the Transportation Pokémon. "Alola, Lapras. Hope to see you again tomorrow?" Kaito asked. "La!" Lapras cooed on affirmation, causing Kaito to smile back.

Buizel said the greeting too as Lana began to walk inside her house, before asking the boys to come in. "Come on in, guys!" Lana said as she opened the door, before calling to her family members. "I'm home!" Lana called as she and Popplio were the first to go in.

"Hello there!" Ash cried out as Kaito was the last to come in, with Buizel on his shoulder again.

"Sorry for the sudden intrusion." Kaito said politely as Buizel called out his small apology, too. But at that moment, two little girls identical to Lana came out of a room, welcoming their elder sister and the guests to their home!

"Welcome home! How Magikarp-al!" The two girls cried out as Ash cocked his head a little in confusion. "Magikarp-al?" Ash repeated as Kaito gave a sheepish smile. "That's how those two are, Ash..." Kaito said as the Kanto trainer blinked in surprise.

The Water Type girl turned to the Kanto trainer, introducing her two siblings to him. "Let me introduce you! The twins, Harper and Sarah! My..." Lana started to say until the three students, Buizel, and Popplio noticed Pikachu and the twins were suddenly out of their sight!

"...little sisters..." Lana grumbled as she face palmed in annoyance for her sisters' behaviors.

And she was right to be annoyed, as when the three got into the living room, both Harper and Sarah were poking and stretching a Pikachu's face, much to their enjoyment and Pikachu's annoyance as they giggled at how soft Pikachu's cheeks and face were like.

"You're so soft! So cute!" Sarah giggled as Harper had other comments for the Electric Type.

"You're so warm! So sweet!" Harper squealed until Lana came to stop the two from their childish acts.

"Harper! Sarah! Pikachu wants you to stop!" scolded Lana. This however, only made the two twin sisters even more amazed and happy to see the Electric Type. "So, it IS a Pikachu!" Sarah said happily.

"I saw it in a book! It's super cute in person!" Harper added as Rotom explained the Electric Type's popularity in the Alola region. **"Pikachu is a popular Pokémon in Alola!"** Rotom buzzed as this made the Kanto trainer grin on how popular his partner was in this region.

"Hear that, buddy? So cool!" Ash exclaimed, not noticing on how miserable his partner was feeling as his face and mouth kept getting stretched by Harper and Sarah! The two didn't notice Pikachu's uncomfortable expression, as they were too busy staring at both Ash and Kaito!

"Lana? Is the guy in the hat your boyfriend?" The twins asked together, causing the elder sister to blush red in embarrassment, as she quickly denied it! "Eek! He's not! He's not! He's not! He's not! He's not! He's not!" Lana shrieked, as the twins turned to the Alola boy this time.

"What about big bro Kaito? Is he your boyfriend now, Lana?" The twins asked, which caused Kaito to flush a little, while making Lana even more embarrassed at the same time!

The Water Type girl felt steam coming out of her ears as she slumped down, realizing how close she was to the Alola boy when they asked. Because of that, she felt even more embarrassed than when they asked her the first question!

Kaito on the other hand, kept stuttering as he didn't know how to respond to the twins' question, as he face palmed, before he made a wise answer for the twins. "We're... not at that age yet, you two. So no, we're not..." Kaito said as Buizel snickered with the expression his human brother was giving off.

But right after he answered, Pikachu had had enough with the face and mouth stretching as he unleashed a Thunderbolt on everyone in the living room! The Electric attack shocked the three students, the twins, Buizel, Popplio, Rotom, and Rowlet as they were all dazed from the sudden shock.

"You've... got to be... kidding me... Why me?" Kaito groaned as he puffed out a smoke before he fell over, with Buizel doing the same thing. "Bu bui..." Buizel groaned as he felt the same thing as his human brother felt as he fell onto the floor, too.

"Buzz buzz buzz..." The twins groaned together as Ash twitched his body a little, feeling the pain all over his body from the shock he had just felt from his partner's Thunderbolt.

"Thought that would happen..." Ash groaned, as Rotom copied the twins' recent words. **"Buzz buzz buzz..."** Rotom buzzed as Pikachu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, realizing on the mess he created from his attack just now.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Punch, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Rockruff (M): (Bite, Sand** **Attack, Rock Slide, Howl)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 10: The Water Pokémon to Charm!**

 **Chapter 11: House Mess to Shopping Spree!**

 **Chapter 12: The Maze of the Trapped Mall!**

 **Chapter 13: The Sneaky Cat Thief, Litten!**

 **Chapter 14: The Night Battle Against Persian!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Lana: Alright! Does everyone have their fishing rod ready? Let's head to our fishing destination!

Ash: Yes! I'm going to catch myself a big Water Type Pokémon for today!

Kaito: They're doing it again... Every time I visit the sea, the Water Type Pokémon all crowd around me!

Lana: That must mean they really like you with something, Kai... I just don't know what...

James: Alola, fair students! We'll be taking your so-called Ride Pokémon for our own use!

Lana: I'm not going to forgive you... You called them puny... which is very unforgivable...

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Kaito and Ash promises to support Lana and Popplio's dream for a giant lingering bubble

\- Kaito is revealed to own Lapras as his Ride Pokémon

\- Kaito reveals his newly discovered powers to Buizel


	10. The Water Pokémon to Charm!

**Chapter 10:** **The Water Pokémon to Charm!**

Last time on "Pokémon Alola Journey", Kaito awoke early to test whether what he had witnessed or done was true or not. As he did so by using the water from the bathroom sink, his eyes hadn't deceived him on that night, making the Alola boy unsure on what to think or say.

Taking Shiho and Seita to the Pokémon School as Shizuka wasn't around for some reason, the Alola boy realized in class today that he and Lana were in charge for the marine Pokémon extracurricular class for tomorrow.

As Prof. Kukui reminds everyone to bring a Fishing Rod, Ash walks with Lana to borrow one of hers, with Kaito accompanying them. As Kaito parts with his two friends to bring Shiho and Seita home, he meets Shizuka, who seemed to have found a new job that had someone acquainted with Kazuma.

While confirming that his mother was okay despite her exhausted looks, Kaito was soon near Lana's house as he had headed out again, until he decided to show Buizel his newfound powers with the sea, which seemed to have surprised Buizel by a lot.

Despite of that however, this didn't change the bond between the two as Buizel is thankful for being shown about this, now that he knows that his human brother was able to do this kind of trick with water.

With their bond strengthened, the two met up with Ash and Lana again to meet Harper and Sarah, the twin sisters of Lana as they cause Pikachu to shock everyone that was inside the house, leaving the Pokémon and the humans paralyzed for a while.

* * *

"You've... got to be... kidding me... Why me?" Kaito groaned as he puffed out a smoke before he fell over, with Buizel doing the same thing. "Bu bui..." Buizel groaned as he felt the same thing as his human brother felt as he fell onto the floor, too.

"Buzz buzz buzz..." The twins groaned together as Ash twitched his body a little, feeling the pain all over his body from the shock he had just felt from his partner's Thunderbolt.

"Thought that would happen..." Ash groaned weakly, as Rotom copied the twins' recent words while still paralyzed. **"Buzz buzz buzz..."** Rotom buzzed as Pikachu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, realizing on the mess he created from his attack just now.

By the time everyone had recovered from their recent shock, Lana led the boys to where her fishing rods were outside as the Kanto trainer was amazed with how many Lana had in store. "Wow...!" Ash exclaimed as Lana smiled to how amazed Ash looked.

"You can borrow whichever you want!" Lana reassured as Ash frowned, looking from one rod to another as choosing one out of all was difficult for him to pick. "It's so hard to choose! Which one should I pick...?" Ash asked as Pikachu looked at the rods as well.

The Alola boy put his hands on his sides and sighed with a smile. Tomorrow was going to be a wild, but wet day once they start the extracurricular class. He turned to Buizel, who put his paws on the back of his head with a cheeky smile. The Sea Weasel Pokémon knew what his human brother was thinking.

 **The next day...**

With the sun shining bright in the sky, all the classmates were near the ocean where Prof. Kukui greeted them all for coming to the marine Pokémon class. "Alola!" The Professor said, causing the seven classmates to shout their 'Alola' greeting as well.

But there were surprises, as everyone noticed Lillie wearing some kind of outfit that protected her head and body from touching real Pokémon! "Whoa! Lillie's secret weapon is amazing!" Sophocles commented as Kaito sweat dropped, realizing how thick the outfit was from the outside.

"I can take part in the fishing and Ride Pokémon classes now!" Lillie declared as the Alola boy wasn't impressed. "So you're going to wear that huge thing during all Ride classes? I can't believe how scared you are for you to wear something like that..." Kaito said annoyingly.

"I'm not scared, Kaito! I already said this many times! I can touch Pokemon whenever..." Lillie started to say, with the Alola boy finishing it off with an annoyed expression. "Whenever you like, sure... I've heard of this before." Kaito said bitterly, while causing Mallow and Kiawe to chuckle.

"Come on, Kai... Give her a break! She'll learn when to touch them properly again!" Mallow reassured as Kiawe gave a reminder to the Alola boy about his own fears of Pokémon. "And there are some Types of Pokémon you're scared of too. Like Poison and Dark Types?" Kiawe asked teasingly.

That snapped the Alola boy as he glared at the Fire Type user for his teasing. "I don't need you to remind me of that, Kiawe... Just thinking about those miserable Types is giving me a headache already!" Kaito said bitterly as Ash cocked his head in confusion.

"Huh...? Kaito's scared of Dark and Poison Types?" Ash asked as Lana shook her head, while correcting his words.

"Actually, rather than scared... Kaito hates Poison and Dark Types because of what they did to him and his siblings..." Lana said sadly, catching Ash's attention as Kaito listened, letting Lana explain the reason for his bitterness towards the two Types.

"One time, a Dark Type Pokémon attacked Shiho and Seita once out of fun, believing that attacking little ones whether they were Pokémon or not was a great time. So, that's when Kaito got furious and chased that Pokémon out with Buizel at his side..." Lana explained.

Ash widened his eyes as Kiawe continued on with the Poison Type this time. "Not only that, there was one time when a Poison Type tried to pollute the ocean and poison Seita once, which got Kaito mad as he and Buizel fought them off until the Poison Types ran off to a different place." Kiawe explained.

Prof. Kukui nodded, as he remembered on how angry and desperate the Alola boy looked when he had witnessed the two Types doing the things that he didn't like as this caused him to have bitterness towards the two Types.

"I see..." Ash said worriedly as the Alola boy kept the bitter look on his face. For the Alola Professor, he realized that the subject was getting out of hand as he gave a reminder to all his students to keep them on the right track again.

"Alright then... It looks like both Kaito and Lana will be the instructors for this class!" Prof. Kukui said startling Lana as she froze before she struggled to get to her position as the Alola boy just followed along, trying to get the bitter look off of his face.

"Ah... Right! I guess... I guess..." Lana stuttered until Kaito took her left hand, startling the Water Type girl as she noticed the Alola boy smiling at her. "Stay calm. We'll get through this together." Kaito reassured, causing Lana to blush as Mallow cheered for the two to go on.

"You can do it, you two! Instruct us!" Mallow called out. "Boun! Bounsweet!" Bounsweet cried out happily as Kiawe smiled along.

"Do your best, you two." Kiawe added as Lana gulped, before she looked up at the rest of her classmates. As Kaito turned to the others, Lana made a question for the others. "Um, everyone? Do you have your Fishing Rod?" Lana asked as Ash grinned, before he took out the one he borrowed from Lana!

"You bet I do!" Ash said, holding his rod with the Pikachu lure! But as soon as he took it out, another Fishing Rod lure swayed in front of him, having the style of a Togedemaru! Immediately, both Ash and Pikachu were amazed with the style Sophocles had.

"Awesome! That's so cool!" Ash exclaimed as Sophocles gave a sheepish, but confident smirk.

"Yeah, I guess so! It's my Hyper Rod with the top notch bend abilities! It won't snap even when luring in a Wailord! An amazing Rod that can throw 300 times a second! It's a Fishing Rod that has everything! The Ultra-DX Master 02!" Sophocles called out as he presented his own Rod to everyone.

At the lure being present, Togedemaru happily grabbed onto the lure! Lana just smiled as she turned to the others, noticing that they all had a Fishing Rod, including the Alola boy himself. As soon as everyone was set, the Alola boy took his turn as an instructor.

"Alright then... Everyone, please get onto your Ride Pokémon. As for our destination, I'm sure both Wailmer and Lapras will know the best place to fish!" Kaito said, causing the five Lapras and two Wailmers to cry out happily at their names being mentioned.

With the instructions said, everyone got onto their Ride Pokémon. Prof. Kukui, Kiawe, and Sophocles got onto the two Wailmers, while Ash, Lana, Kaito, Lillie, and Mallow got onto the five Lapras, each seating one Lapras at a time.

By the time they've gotten a bit far from the shore, Lana asked to stop at the spot they were in as she gave the classmates the reminder of their location that they're at right now.

"This is the Fishing spot we'll be using! There are lots of marine Pokémon living here! Some of them live in shallow waters, some deep. This, is an unusual spot where they both mingle!" Lana explained as Kaito gave a few glances on some of the ocean spots.

He noticed a small shadow on the water surface, like a Pokémon trying to surface from the ocean. This caused the Alola boy to frown, realizing that the marine Pokémon had already spotted the Alola boy. And with his "ability" as a Water Charmer, he could bring many Water Types at any minute!

"You can even catch Kyogre!" Lana added, shocking Ash the most, along with Pikachu and Rotom. "Wha!? Kyogre!?" Ash exclaimed as Lana giggled, imagining herself catching the Legendary Water Type Pokémon. "Yes! The Legendary Pokémon!" Lana said happily.

That happy thought was interrupted by Mallow as she gave a knowing look to her Water user friend. "Now, now... You really should stop teasing him, Lana." Mallow said sternly, causing the Water Type user to stick her tongue out teasingly.

Kaito stood up, readying his Fishing Rod as Ash got up, determined to catch a giant Water Type, despite of it not being Kyogre. "Yes! I'm gonna catch a big one!" Ash exclaimed as Kaito lowered his Buizel lure, before making his demonstration to the group.

"Alright, everyone! Prepare your Fishing Rod! Because this is where your patience and timing test begins!" Kaito said, causing everyone to ready their Rods. As soon as they did so, the Alola boy nodded to Lana, who nodded back as the two said the next words together.

"Now, cast the lure with all your might!" They said in unison as everyone casts their Fishing Rod lure onto the ocean. Once the lures have all been set, this is where the Pokémon School students get ready to fish in their marine Pokémon.

Pikachu seemed to want to do the same as he dipped his tail into the water to catch himself one! Buizel followed suit, using his twin tails to use as a lure. Sophocles however, didn't launch his lure as he was too busy calculating on where the marine Pokémon would most likely be!

With everything set except for Sophocles, Lana took her turn to become the instructor again as she demonstrated on what to do if the timing is correct. "If your float moves, that's when you make your move! Find your timing..." Lana started to say.

Her words were interrupted by something tugging onto her Rod! In response, she quickly began to reel it in! "Then, quickly! Reel it in!" Lana grunted as she reeled in a Water Type, which was revealed to be an Alomomola, much to Ash's amazement as he pointed it out.

"An Alomomola!" Ash exclaimed as Lana fed it a Pokémon food from her pouch. "And once you catch your Pokémon, give it Pokémon food and be friends!" Lana added as the Alomomola seemed to enjoy the taste of the food that the human girl gave her just now.

At her words, she began to reel in more Water Type Pokémon! The second was a Corsola, the next three were a group of Luvdisc! And the last one she reeled in was a Finneon! Kaito followed suit by reeling in two Chinchous, a Lanturn, a Feebas, a Horsea, and a Seadra!

At the sight of the two Trainers pulling in lots of Water Types, Ash was amazed with how well the two of them were fishing together. "Wow! Way to go, Lana! Kai!" Ash complimented as Mallow called out to the two as well. "Whoa! Special pros, the two of them!" Mallow cried out.

The Alola Professor noticed this too, as he smiled, seeing that he was right to let Kaito and Lana be the instructors for class today. "Well, would you look at that? The two Fishing Masters at work! Everyone looks happily at work!" Prof. Kukui said as he looked to see the other students trying hard.

While Sophocles kept measuring the possibility of the catch rate of the Water Types and measuring on deep or high he should do with the lure, Ash and Mallow seemed to be having trouble, unlike how Kaito and Lana did.

For the Kanto trainer, he noticed his float moving thanks to Pikachu's warning as he quickly reeled it in! Unfortunately, nothing came out of it, much to Ash's disappointment. "Aw..." Ash groaned as he was excited about getting a new Pokémon friend.

Rotom floated down to his user, explaining the reason for the failure. **"Your timing was a bit too fast!"** Rotom buzzed as the Kanto trainer blinked. For Mallow, she noticed her float moving as she slowly took the chance to reel it in!

"Got one... Huh? Oh..." Mallow sighed as she realized that nothing was biting her lure as Rotom explained the reason for her failure! **"Your timing...? A bit too slow."** Rotom said, annoying both her and Ash as they yelled at the Rotom-Dex to mind his own business.

"STOP! BE QUIET!" The two snapped, startling Rotom as he floated off to watch more of the fishing scene.

For Kiawe, he sighed, feeling rather bored for all the waiting he had to do for a marine Pokémon as Mallow called to him. "Kiawe! Catch anything?" Mallow asked as the Fire Type user grumbled before he made his answer.

"No, but I'm not surprised. I'm a Fire Type Trainer. So, I don't do well with Water Types!" Kiawe said loudly, causing Mallow to smile nervously before she turned to Sophocles, who was still getting his measurements and calculations done! "You, Sophocles?" Mallow asked.

At being called, Sophocles kept focusing on his great Fishing Rod, as he asked Mallow to not distract him.

"Stop distracting me. I'm adding data on the wave height, the speed of the wind, and water temperature to find the optimal fishing spot! Now, if I also enter the encounter rate..." Sophocles started to say until Kiawe reminded him to put his lure in the water.

"But first, why don't you put your lure in the water?" Kiawe suggested as Sophocles glared at the Fire Type user for creating another distraction. "I said, stop distracting me!" Sophocles snapped back as he kept on going with his new Rod, causing both Mallow and Kiawe to sigh.

This Electric kid was never going to stop until he believes he got every calculations and predictions correct.

For Kaito, he kept staring at the blue and calm color of the ocean water as he frowned. Remembering on how he discovered his powers, the visions he kept having, the Alola boy began to feel uneasy of staying near the ocean as he shook his head.

 _"Calm down, Kai... It was just a vision last night two nights ago, and you didn't have any the night after that. It must be just your silly imagination getting to you..."_ Kaito thought as sweat formed on his forehead as he tried to tell himself that it was all his silly imagination.

"Um, Kai!? Look around you!" Ash cried out in shock, causing Kaito to blink out of his thoughts and open as he turned to see some marine Pokémon gathering around him, Lapras, and Buizel! The Alola boy jumped back in shock to see so many as Buizel lifted his twin tails in shock.

"Bui!?" Buizel yelped as the Alola boy sweat dropped, realizing that his title as a Water Charmer was about to be proven as the Water Types all began to smile at him, with some little ones crying out their names, as if they were trying to call for the Alola boy.

Kaito on the other hand, began to stutter as he expected the Water Types to surround him during the extracurricular class, but on a timing like this...

"Whoa! The marine Pokémon! They're surrounding Kaito over there!" Mallow exclaimed as both Kiawe and Lana frowned at this as the Fire Type user sighed, seeing this scene occur again. "There they go again..." Kiawe grumbled as the Alola boy gave a sheepish smile to the Water Types.

"Um... I know that you all like me around, but can you please leave us alone for a while? I'm in the middle of something important with my friends here...?" Kaito nervously requested. To his surprise however, the Water Types complied as they dove back underwater.

The Alola boy and his Sea Weasel Pokémon both blinked in surprise as they didn't expect them to listen to Kaito at all. The others except Lillie and Sophocles were surprised to see this as the Alola boy sighed in relief.

Prof. Kukui only watched in amusement to see that his student was surrounded by the marine Pokémon once again like a few times in the past, as he watched to see his students and their Pokémon continuing their fishing activity.

While the students kept waiting, both Buizel and Pikachu felt something on their tails as they struggled to reel it in! As they jumped up to get the Pokémon out of the water, both Kaito and Ash were surprised for what their partners had caught. While Pikachu caught a Magikarp, Buizel caught a Feebas!

"A Magikarp!?" "That's a Feebas!" The boys cried out together in surprise.

The two Water Types released Pikachu and Buizel's tail as they landed on the boys' arms! While Feebas just flopped around on Kaito's arms weakly, Magikarp had the strength to use its tail to slap Ash's face multiple times before getting out of his grip!

The Fish Pokemon splashed back into the water, much to Pikachu's dismay as he lost his catch. Kaito on the other hand, turned to Buizel, who nodded in understanding. Nodding back, the Alola boy let Feebas go by letting the weak Water Type jump into the water again as he lowered it.

The Feebas dove back in, before giving the Alola boy a thankful look as it disappeared underwater again as the Alola boy scratched the back of his head. "At least both Magikarp and Feebas weren't in the crowd of the marine Pokémon that surrounded us..." Kaito said with a sigh.

"Bu bui." Buizel said in agreement. But as they were getting comfortable for the peace they were finally getting after the Water Type issues they've had just now, the two heard Lillie shrieking in surprise as this caught everyone's attention! They all turned to see Lillie catching something.

"I've... got one!" Lillie gasped as she struggled to reel it in! With the force of the Pokémon being very strong, it meant that Lillie had caught something big! As Lillie struggled to decide on what to do, the Pokémon she caught revealed herself by diving out and into the ocean water!

Everyone gasped for what they had seen as Ash immediately knew who this was. "A Milotic!?" Ash exclaimed as the other classmates were amazed, while the Alola Professor was impressed. "Nice job, Lillie!" Prof. Kukui complimented as Sophocles watched, with little jealousy in his mind.

"Wow... That's such a rare catch!" Sophocles commented as Lillie gasped, realizing how big she had caught as she struggled to move and reel Milotic in as everyone used their Ride Pokémon to get to Lillie's.

"Stay calm, Lillie!" Lana called out as Ash tried to jump to where Lillie and Lapras were! "Hold on! We're coming!" Ash exclaimed as he tried to jump onto Lillie's Ride Pokémon, only for him to be intercepted by Milotic! The Tender Pokémon knocked Ash out of course and sent him into the water!

Kaito and Buizel both sweat dropped at this, both knowing that it was reckless for the Kanto trainer to jump in like that. But as soon as Ash was knocked out of the way, the line of Lillie's Fishing Rod snapped, causing her to squeal in surprise before she fell back.

The Alola boy noticed that while Milotic was making her leave, he didn't miss Milotic giving him a small glance before she dove back underwater, as Ash surfaced to see that the Tender Pokémon was gone and out of sight. "H-Huh? Where's Milotic?" Ash asked as Kaito made the answer.

"It's gone back under, Ash... Where do you think it could've went?" Kaito asked, as he helped Ash onto his Ride Pokémon before the Alola Professor blew his whistle!

"That's enough! It's time to take a break!" Prof. Kukui called out, causing all the students and their Ride Pokémon to head for the nearest shore that seemed to be small, but big enough for everyone to walk on.

As soon as everyone got off of their Ride Pokémon, both Ash and Pikachu called to them in reminder to wait for them until their break was over. "Don't leave us, okay?" "Pika Pika!" The two cried out, allowing the seven Ride Pokémon to cry out, all saying that they wouldn't.

As everyone began to relax a little during the short break, the Alola Professor reminded his students on how much time they had. "Fifteen minutes!" Prof. Kukui said in reminder. At the reminder, Lillie took this chance to take some deep breaths as she wiped the sweat off her forehead with her handkerchief.

Pikachu, Buizel, Popplio, and Bounsweet all ran around to play tag or have a race as Kaito stood near the water, having his shoes taken off as he relaxed by the feeling of it. This was the same feeling he gained from when he was "called" by the sea once. But it was more calming than that night.

Ash walked besides his Alola friend, striking up a conversation. "Man... That was a bummer... I couldn't even catch a single one!" Ash sighed as he gave a glance to Kaito, who looked back with a teasing look on his face.

"Right... And not only that you, you were quickly defeated by the Milotic that Lillie had managed to catch. What were you thinking, jumping off of Lapras like that?" Kaito asked as the Kanto trainer gave a sheepish look and smile on his face at the question.

"Don't know... Guess it was kind of my guts telling me to do so. Or, maybe it could be my instinct to save or help a friend?" Ash asked as the Alola boy raised an eyebrow. Unsure on how to talk back, the Alola boy looked out at the sea until Ash raised another question.

"So, um... About those marine Pokémon that surrounded you during our fishing time... Was that...?" Ash started to ask as the Alola boy smiled bitterly at the processing question.

"Yeah... It was one of those times that got me the title, 'Water Charmer', because of my supposed ability to attract Water Type Pokémon from the ocean, rivers, and the sea... Even from a lake, too." Kaito said with a sigh.

Ash listened, before he was amazed with how strong his Alola friend's "ability" was as the Alola boy continued on with his story, remembering on how it first happened when he was having his fun at the beach one time.

 **Flashback**

 _Nine-year old Kaito was running with Buizel on the beach as they were given time to have some fun time at the beach as he and Buizel were enjoying their time running to the water to feel the cool feeling from the ocean. "Bet I can beat you at swimming, Bui!" Kaito declared out loud._

 _The Sea Weasel Pokémon smirked at the challenge as the two raced around in the water, with Buizel being the victor of all the swimming races they had. At the multiple losses from the sport he was great at, the Alola boy pouted at the losses while Buizel stood on a rock proudly._

 _"You could've just let me win once, you know... For you to take all those races seriously and leave me behind? That's so not cool..." Kaito said with a pout as Buizel gave his human brother a teasing look before he jumped off the rock to join Kaito in the water again._

 _Showing affection and an attempt to comfort Kaito, the Sea Weasel Pokémon nuzzled his nose onto the young boy's cheek, causing Kaito to chuckle and accept the Water Type's attempt for comfort. "Thanks, Buizel..." Kaito said softly, earning a small 'Bui' in response._

 _But before the two could get going back to the shore, the Sea Weasel Pokémon noticed another Water Type Pokémon behind his human brother as he looked at to who it was, while causing Kaito to look behind him and see a Wailmer behind him, much to his surprise._

 _"Whoa! A Wailmer!? What are you doing here?" Kaito asked questioningly, as he was unsure on why the giant Water Type was behind him, only to earn a nuzzle from the Ball Whale Pokemon, causing the young Alola boy to giggle at the unexplained affection._

 _"What's with the sudden affection?" Kaito asked as another Pokémon came to the surface, this one being an Alomomola! Buizel cocked his head in confusion until the Caring Pokémon nudged the young Alola boy's back, startling Kaito again until more and more Water Types began to appear!_

 _By the time the young Alola boy could realize it, he was surrounded by a large number of Water Type Pokémon, which was something even Buizel was surprised of! "Ah! What... What are you all doing here!? What's going on!?" Kaito cried out in shock._

 _But to his dismay, instead of getting answers, by the time he managed to get out of the ocean and back to the shore, thanks to Buizel's help, the young Alola boy was left with more questions than answers as he was unsure on what to think or how to feel with the situation he was in just now._

 **Flashback End**

As the Alola boy finished his small tale for the reason for his title, the Kanto trainer was in disbelief, now understanding why the Water Types seemed to be "charmed" at seeing Kaito around as the Kanto trainer scratched the back of his head while he made a guess.

"Could it be because... you had something in you that they liked, which is why they surrounded you?" Ash asked as the Alola boy gave a bitter look at the answer. "If that's the reason, then what did I have?" Kaito asked loudly, causing the Kanto trainer to blink in surprise.

Then, with the face of not knowing how to answer, the Alola boy shook his head before he apologized to the Kanto trainer.

"Sorry... I shouldn't be using my problems to be mad at you... You were only curious of why I go to the title 'Water Charmer' from other people." Kaito said apologetically, causing the Kanto trainer to smile back in understanding.

"It's okay! I mean, I would be kind of confused too if I were in a situation like that..." Ash said reassuringly, causing the Alola boy to give Ash another glance, before he nodded lightly. By the time the boys were done with their conversation, the Alola boy felt something tap onto his left leg.

He looked down to see that it was Buizel, as he seemed to have noticed the bitter look on his human brother's face while he was running around with his other Pokémon friends. "Bui? Bu bui?" Buizel asked, as the Alola boy gave a soft smile to his partner.

Rubbing his orange furry head, the Alola boy reassured to his Water Type partner that everything was alright for now. "Nothing to worry about, Bui. I was just thinking about my title as the Water Charmer, before discussing it with Ash here." Kaito said, as Ash nodded in affirmation.

Realizing that Kaito was telling the truth, the Sea Weasel Pokémon accepted his words before he smiled back. But before the Alola boy could speak again, something came out from above and snagged all the Ride Pokémon in a net, catching everyone and their Pokémon all by surprise!

"Alola, fair students!" A familiar voice chuckled as everyone watched as Lana and Kaito were the first to exclaim their shocks at the Ride Pokémon and the Water Types being snatched away! "Oh no!" "What the...!?" The two cried out as Popplio and Buizel glared at the culprits that were on a Meowth balloon!

"What is with you people!?" Mallow snapped as her question was answered by a familiar motto!

"Did someone ask something? We're here to find out!"

"Noble answers are what we're all about!"

"The beauty so radiant, the flowers and moon hide in shame!"

"A single flower of evil, in this fleeting world: Jessie!"

"The nobly heroic man of our times!"

"The master of darkness fighting back against a tragic world! It's James!"

"It's all for one and one for all!"

"A glittering dark star that always shines bright!"

"Dig it, while Meowth takes flight!"

"Team Rocket, let's fight!"

"That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

At their motto being finished, the evil trio smirked st their enemies as they began to taunt them for their success on capturing the Ride Pokémon! "Heads up, school twerps!" Meowth started as James began the explanation of their plan!

"We've appointed Lapras and Wailmer as Team Rocket's Ride Pokémon!" James declared as the students all ran for the Meowth balloon! "No way! Get back here!" Ash snapped as the seven students began to run after their enemies, with Lillie and Sophocles struggling to keep up!

But before the evil trio could get far, Jessie made the call to stop the balloon in their tracks! "Stop! I think there's some unwanted catch there!" Jessie said, noticing the Pokémon that weren't Ride Pokémon, along with Rowlet!

"I see some puny Pokémon!" James added as Meowth added the salt to the emotional wound. "No small fry! Just Lapras and Wailmer!" Meowth snapped as the mentioning of small fry and puny sparked both Kaito and Lana as they glared at the evil trio for their insults.

"Huh...? Puny?" Lana said darkly as Kaito narrowed his eyes angrily. "Who are they calling small fry...?" The Alola boy said dangerously as the Kanto trainer got ready to fight off his enemies and free the Pokémon hostages at the same time!

"Let's go, Pikachu!" Ash called, allowing the Electric Type to get ready for battle! But before the Kanto trainer could call for an attack, Meowth and James smirked at Ash, as they both gave a reminder as to who they might strike with Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack.

"Ah, no you don't!" Meowth said tauntingly as Jessie pointed to the Pokémon hostages! "You sure you want to attack us? You're only going to make it worse for them!" Jessie taunted as Kaito and Kiawe gritted their teeths at their cowardice and refusal to fight.

"You cowards!" "Morons..." The two said angrily as an idea came to the Kanto trainer's head. "Rotom! Don't move a muscle!" Ash called, causing the Rotom-Dex to be confused until the Kanto trainer turned to Pikachu, who nodded back in understanding.

"Pikachu! Let's free them to the sea!" Ash cried out. Pikachu nodded as he ran and jumped towards Rotom! The Rotom-Dex turned in shock as the Electric Type jumped onto it and lunged towards the net! "Alright! Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash yelled, causing Pikachu to do so!

The Steel Type attack made a clean hit, slashing the net apart while causing all the Water Type Pokémon to drop down! "No way!" The trio gasped as Ash grinned at the successful hit. "Afraid so!" Ash smirked until Kaito noticed the flaw of what Ash had done.

"Wait... they're not going to land on the sea, they're going to land on the rocks below them!" Kaito gasped, causing Buizel, Ash, and Pikachu to all gasp as the Kanto duo realized their mistake of freeing the Ride Pokémon. But as the Water Types began to fall down, Lana took her chance to save them all!

She and Popplio ran up as the Water Type user turned to her partner. "Popplio, let's do it!" Lana cried out. The Sea Lion Pokémon nodded as she swam to where the sharp rocks were as she jumped out to make her action! At being in the air, she blew a large water balloon!

Kaito, Ash, Pikachu, Buizel, and Rotom were all surprised with the size of the water balloon as the Rotom-Dex was the most to be surprised of it! "Man, that's a huge balloon!" Ash gaped in amazement while Rotom calculated the size of it!

 **"Unbelievable!"** Rotom buzzed as Lana made the timing correctly!

"Launch the water balloon!" Lana yelled, causing Popplio to do so as she threw the balloon right above the rocks, and just in time as well! The Ride Pokémon and the other marine Pokémon all bounced off the balloon and safely landed on the ocean water without any more damage taken!

"We did it!" "Pop Pop!" Lana and Popplio exclaimed as Ash and Pikachu were amazed with how quick and successful the balloon rescue was. "So great!" Ash commented as Rotom expressed his disbelief for the success as well.

 **"I just witnessed a true phenomenon!"** Rotom buzzed as Kaito sighed in relief. "Wow... They did it! And just in time, as well!" Kaito said, as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Bu bui! Bu bu bui!" Buizel cried out happily as he cheered for his friend's success.

As Buizel cheered for it, the Sea Lion Pokémon ran to Lana, who hugged her in response, as she believed in her partner in every second when Popplio shot its balloon. "You did it, Popplio! You saved everyone with your balloon!" Lana said happily as Popplio cried back happily along.

"Pop Pop!" Popplio exclaimed as she clapped her paws together. Team Rocket on the other hand, were enraged by their loss once again. "HEY!" Meowth bellowed as Jessie and James followed along, while Wobbuffet just wiggled his body all around in despair.

"Of all the nerve!" Jessie shrieked as James added his complaint to the bowl. "They were to be our Ride Pokémon!" James snapped as Lana glared at the three, until Kaito stepped up, glaring at the evil trio angrily for their selfish desires as he clenched his fists.

As he did so however, the waves began to crash each other a little, causing the ocean to become a little rough as everyone else noticed. "Um, guys? Is it just me or is the ocean getting a little rough here...?" Sophocles asked as Lillie shook her head, saying that she's them, too.

"It's not just you, Sophocles! All of us are seeing this!" Lillie gasped as Kiawe and Mallow looked around in surprise, while Ash, Lana, and Prof. Kukui looked around, unsure of what to think as Buizel widened his eyes at his human brother.

With the waves being rough on each other, this could only meant one thing: his powers were becoming active and wild, due to the intense anger he had on the morons that's causing all of this trouble to happen! "Bui! Bu bu bui!" Buizel cried out as he tried to ask his human brother to stop.

"You morons... are really starting to get on my nerves! You and your selfish desires!" Kaito said dangerously as Jessie didn't see or sense any danger as she grew furious with the words the Alola boy was speaking. "ZIP THE LIP! Mimikyu, go!" Jessie screamed.

At being sent out, the Ghost-Fairy Type took its place, before it noticed Pikachu on Rotom! Having the chance to destroy its enemy, Jessie gave it that chance by calling out an attack! "Use Shadow Ball!" Jessie yelled, forcing Mimikyu to do so as the Ghost Type attack was launched!

But right at that moment, Kaito made his left arm move up fast, causing a giant wave to splash high in the air and be suspended a little, creating a water wall to block the Shadow Ball! Everyone, including the evil trio gasped in surprise while the marine Pokémon just watched.

They seemed to know who the Alola boy was Ash turned to his Alola friend in surprise. "Um, Kai...? What did you just do?" Ash asked, causing everyone else to lay their eyes on the Alola boy. But due to his annoyance of the evil trio's desires, Kaito ignored Ash as he glared at the three with intense hatred on his eyes.

"Do you think... you morons can just get away with things because you want it to happen? Well... I've got news flash for you... YOU WON'T BE GETTING ANYWHERE WITH THE WAY YOU MORONS ARE DOING THINGS!" Kaito bellowed out loud as he made a slashing movement with his arms.

Another giant wave splashed onto the balloon, causing it to lower down a little while making the evil trio gasp as they groaned for feeling heavy water on their bodies and clothes! But when they turned and recovered from the sudden splash, they saw that Kaito wasn't done yet.

"Morons like you have no right to be in a peaceful region like this! You guys are gonna be very sorry you ever stepped one foot into the Alola region!" Kaito bellowed angrily as he raised his arms up high, causing the ocean water to rise up high and tower above Team Rocket and their balloon!

Ash and the others watched in shock and disbelief as the Alola boy made some fierce, but strange movements with his arms to create a giant water ball, similar to a Water Pulse, but bigger and even stronger enoughto knock many people out from a large boat!

It splashed onto the balloon, knocking the evil trio out of their balloon, while their transportation exploded a little, due to the pressure from the water Kaito gave!

The evil trio screamed as they were sent flying high into the air, with Mimikyu flying at their side! But before they could do so, Bewear had caught them while running on water! This left the others surprised a little as Bewear quickly made its escape with the evil trio in its large paws.

"We're off with a new blast!" Jessie and James cried together before they were getting far from the Pokémon School students and the Alola Professor! Before Kaito could attack again, the evil trio had escaped, thanks to Bewear's close save.

By the time Kaito had calmed down while letting the ocean calm down as well, he fell to his knees on the sandy ground, causing the others to gather around him in worry, with Buizel worrying the most. "Kai... What was that just now?" Lana asked in surprise as the others shared their surprise as well.

"I've never seen anyone be able to do something like that..." Lillie admitted as she was the most surprised of all as both Kiawe and Sophocles were not sure on how to express this. "That was both amazing... yet, shocking at the same time..." Sophocles commented.

"It felt like you were, well... not holding back to attack Team Rocket when they were keeping all the marine Pokémon in danger." Kiawe said seriously as Mallow and Ash frowned. "Kaito... How long have you been keeping this from us? Why didn't you tell us?" Mallow asked worriedly.

"Kai..." was the only thing Ash could say as the Alola boy struggled to stand, but he managed to do so with Buizel and Prof. Kukui's help, as the Alola Professor didn't seem so surprised. But, he couldn't say he wasn't shocked, especially with the power the Alola boy had just revealed.

"I'm sorry... I didn't tell you guys earlier... Believe me, it was shocking to me when I found out a few nights ago, too..." Kaito said sadly as guilt began to eat up on him, now that he revealed the powers that he had kept from his friends.

"A few nights ago...? You mean, this happened before?" Kiawe asked as the Alola boy nodded in affirmation, as he explained on what happened at the night when he discovered his powers to control the ocean waves, and how he tested his ability again with the water in the bathroom sink.

"Unbelievable..." Sophocles said silently as Mallow seemed to be interested with the power her friend was able to use.

"So, maybe that's why you're called the Water Charmer! The reason why all the marine Pokémon were so attracted to you! It must be due to the power you have!" Mallow concluded, catching everyone's attention as Kaito gave a weak question.

"You think so...?" Kaito asked as he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up and see that it was the Alola Professor, who was giving him a comforting smile as he spoke.

"Let's talk about this another time. For now, I think the marine Pokémon wants to thank you for getting rid of the troublemakers that caused trouble here!" Prof. Kukui said, causing Kaito to turn and see the seven Ride Pokémon and some other Water Types all crying their thanks to the Alola boy.

Seeing how bright and happy the Water Types all looked, the Alola boy gave a small chuckle and smile, before he accepted their thanks. "You're welcome, everyone... I just hope that they don't try and do anything funny with you guys again." Kaito said weakly.

While he was saying that, Lana smiled at Popplio, before she looked up at her Water Type user friend.

"I guess there were two miracles that occurred today. One, was that you were able to use your balloon to save everyone, while the second was that Kaito used his powers to help all of us." Lana said softly, causing the Sea Lion Pokémon to nod happily and clap his paws.

Pikachu ran up to the Sea Weasel Pokémon, noticing how worried the Water Type was as the Electric Type spoke to his friend. "Pika? Pika Pika?" Pikachu asked, as he was asking Buizel if he was okay or not, now that everyone else discovered Kaito's powers.

"Bui... Bu bui..." Buizel said weakly, as he didn't know how to feel, whether he should feel happy now that Kaito didn't have to keep his secret anymore, or feel worried now that the beans have been spilled, which could possibly create a rift of Kaito's friendship with the others.

"Pika! Pikachu! Pika Pi!" Pikachu reassured as he mentioned to Buizel on how Ash felt when the Kanto trainer saw his powers, causing the Sea Weasel Pokémon to smile sheepishly, realizing that the Electric Type was right, as Ash was the most impressed out of everyone else.

The Water Type turned to see one of the five Lapras nudging Kaito affectionately, as it seemed to be the one that Kaito rode on, as the Alola boy laughed a little for the affection as Mallow, Lana, and Sophocles just smiled and laughed for the affection the Alola boy was getting.

Ash on the other hand, was still amazed for the power Kaito had displayed a few minutes ago, while Kiawe gave a forced smile, showing that he was still unsure on what to think now that the secret from his 'rival' was revealed.

As for Professor Kukui, he didn't seem fazed, but rather interested with the power that his student had shown, thanks to his arms' movements and his feelings, which seemed to be the key that affected the waves' behavior.

At seeing how things haven't changed for his human brother and his friends, the Sea Weasel Pokémon smiled in relief, nodding to Pikachu, as if he was telling him that the Electric Type was right for what he had said. Nodding back in understanding, Pikachu ran back to Ash as Buizel watched Kaito.

Now that his human brother had shown his powers, there was one more thing to worry about. With Team Rocket witnessing his powers, would they blabber to the people in Melemele Island?

Not that it would be easy to convince the poeple, but from what the evil trio had seen, they would seem desperate enough to reveal this sort of incident, with the Water Charmer being the subject of their blabbering.

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in the Alolan Sea...**

Underwater was where there was an underwater kingdom, where no humans were alive, but people called merpeople (people that had the perfect appearance of half-human on their upper part of their bodies while their lower part has fish tails instead of legs).

It wasn't just the merpeople however, as there were many Water Type Pokémon that lived in the undersea kingdom as well, allowing the merpeople to socialize and be friends with them, while the merchildren became friends with young Water Types.

But in the kingdom was also where a large palace was in, the ruler being King Kaisuke himself. While the kingdom inhabitants were doing their usual times like the humans sometimes did, the Sea King was only pacing himself around in his throne room, where he had lots of things in his mind.

King Kaisuke was looking out at one of his palace windows, thinking about the son and wife he had changed into humans in order to keep them safe from the evil humans. But now that he was thinking about, the Sea King was reluctant to believe now whether his choice to trust Kazuma was right or not.

"Those times... and decisions... Have I made the right ones?" Kaisuke asked himself as he held his trident, the weapon he used to fight off the greedy humans that attacked his kingdom for his son... and the weapon he had used to transform his Queen and Prince to humans.

After his talk with Kazuma, the Sea King had remained in his palace, thinking of what his son would be like if he were to be here right now. And now that he gained two younger siblings, things would be a bit complicated for Kaito if he were to discover his true past and his true self.

As he was thinking this however, he felt the presence of someone as he turned to see a Horsea swimming to his way, as it seemed to be a young messenger that heads to the surface to see what was going on with the Prince as the Sea King listened eagerly for his son's condition.

 **"Your Majesty... the young Prince... Well, he..."** Horsea started to say timidly as the Sea King gave a gentle smile to his young messenger. "Yes? How is he? How is Kaito... my son?" Kaisuke asked eagerly as Horsea blinked, before he shook his small head as he spoke again clearly this time.

 **"I believe he regained the aquakinesis ability."** Horsea said as Kaisuke blinked in surprise before he smiled with a proud expression on his face. He remembered that the waves for some reason on the surface seemed rough.

But now that Horsea messaged him about Kaito having the aquakinesis ability again, this was certainly good news for him to hear. "Good... Good... He's regaining his powers again..." Kaisuke said in relief as this was one step closer for him to reunite with his son once again.

As he spoke to himself for the happiness he was about to retrieve after years, he dismissed the young Water Type, before thanking him for the reminder as Kaisuke sat on his throne, holding the trident in his hand. Looking at his weapon, he kept the soft expression on his face.

"It won't be long now before the time comes... Shizuka, Kaito... We'll all be together once again..." Kaisuke said softly as he closed his eyes a little, feeling joy and happiness in his heart.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Punch, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Rockruff (M): (Bite, Sand** **Attack, Rock Slide, Howl)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 11: The Small Underwater Expedition!**

 **Chapter 12: Discovery of the Sea Gauntlet!**

 **Chapter 13: The Sneaky Cat Thief, Litten!**

 **Chapter 14: The Night Battle Against Persian!**

 **Chapter 15: To Care an Egg! Kaito's Decision!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Kaito: This power... Why do the Water Types admire me? Why can I control the waves...? I just... don't understand.

Lillie: I read about something in a book once... Something about when a person is attracting Water Type Pokémon...

Lana: It must be due to the connection you have with the legendary undersea kingdom, Kai!

Kiawe: You mean, where there are people called the merfolks? I thought they were just some children stories...

Kaito: If I'm having these visions and if the Water Types are attracted by me, then this can't be a mere coincidence...

Lana: I might have someone we can ask to help you reach your answer, Kai!

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Kaito reveals his aquakinesis ability to his classmates and Prof. Kukui

\- Lana and Popplio succeeds in their dreams partially


	11. The Small Underwater Expedition!

**Chapter 11: The Small Underwater Expedition!**

 **Vision**

 _"Morons like you have no right to be in a peaceful region like this! You guys are gonna be very sorry you ever stepped one foot into the Alola region!" Kaito bellowed angrily as he raised his arms up high, causing the ocean water to rise up high and tower above Team Rocket and their balloon!_

 _Ash and the others watched in shock and disbelief as the Alola boy made some fierce, but strange movements with his arms to create a giant water ball, similar to a Water Pulse, but bigger and even stronger enough to knock many people out from a large boat!_

 _It splashed onto the balloon, knocking the evil trio out of their balloon, while their transportation exploded a little, due to the pressure from the water Kaito gave!_

 _The evil trio screamed as they were sent flying high into the air, with Mimikyu flying at their side! But before they could do so, Bewear had caught them while running on water! This left the others surprised a little as Bewear quickly made its escape with the evil trio in its large paws._

 _"We're off with a new blast!" Jessie and James cried together before they were getting far from the Pokémon School students and the Alola Professor! Before Kaito could attack again, the evil trio had escaped, thanks to Bewear's close save._

 _By the time Kaito had calmed down while letting the ocean calm down as well, he fell to his knees on the sandy ground, causing the others to gather around him in worry, with Buizel worrying the most. "Kai... What was that just now?" Lana asked in surprise as the others shared their surprise as well._

 _"I've never seen anyone be able to do something like that..." Lillie admitted as she was the most surprised of all as Kiawe and Sophocles were not sure on how to express this. "That was both amazing... yet, shocking at the same time..." Sophocles commented._

 _"It felt like you were, well... not holding back to attack Team Rocket when they were keeping all the marine Pokémon in danger." Kiawe said seriously as Mallow and Ash frowned. "Kaito... How long have you been keeping this from us? Why didn't you tell us?" Mallow asked worriedly._

 _"Kai..." was the only thing Ash could say as the Alola boy struggled to stand, but he managed to do so with Buizel and Prof. Kukui's help, as the Alola Professor didn't seem so surprised, but he couldn't say he wasn't shocked, especially with the power the Alola boy had just revealed._

 _"I'm sorry... I didn't tell you guys earlier... Believe me, it was shocking to me when I found out a few nights ago, too..." Kaito said sadly as guilt began to eat up on him, now that he revealed the powers that he had kept from his friends._

 **Reality**

The Alola boy laid on his bed, looking up at the ceiling as he kept remembering the uneasy looks on his friends' faces, as they didn't seem to know what to feel when they had witnessed the powers Kaito had revealed to them because of Team Rocket.

They said they understood, realizing that if word about his powers were revealed, then it would've caught unwanted attention from people that would try to use this power for themselves. But out of all of them, Ash, Lana, and Prof. Kukui seemed to understand the most.

Kiawe seemed reluctant to believe what he had saw, Lillie was too shocked to say anything about what she had seen from the Alola boy. Sophocles was puzzled as he had never seen this kind of power before, not even from a strong Water Type Pokémon.

Mallow on the other hand, was unsure on what to believe, now that the beans have been spilled. The looks on their faces made the Alola boy even more guilty as he kept himself shut in his room, with Buizel at his side as the Sea Weasel Pokémon looked at his human brother in worry.

"Bui? Bu bui?" Buizel asked, while nudging Kaito's cheek with his nose as the Alola boy slowly turned his head to the Water Type. "I'm fine, Buizel... It's just that... yesterday was so wild and shocking for the others..." Kaito said sadly as he tried to make a weak smile to Buizel.

The Sea Weasel Pokémon smiled back in understanding as the two laid together on the bed to think about what had occurred yesterday. All they hoped was, that it didn't cause some rifts to occur with Kaito's friendship with his classmates.

* * *

 **(Pokémon Opening: Sun and Moon English Subbed)**

 **Ash \- ****_"I'm Ash of Pallet Town. My dream is to become a Pokémon Master._** **_This is my partner, Pikachu! Let's all search for Pokémon with full force!_ "**

(The Japanese opening title shows on the screen)

 ** _There's no use in just standing around all the time_**

(Both Kaito and Ash pant under the hot sun with Pikachu and Buizel)

(Lana, Mallow, Lillie, Kiawe, and Sophocles all run over to help them)

 ** _I want to try and set out on a head-turning adventure_**

(Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles, and Lillie appear in different sections)

(Bounsweet, Popplio, Turbonator, and Togedemaru appear with their trainers)

 ** _With the sun, the moon, Pokémon, and Pikachu_**

(The friends all slide down the school slide)

(They slide before crashing into each other by Alolan Exeggutor)

 ** _(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)_**

(They all recover and make repeated steps together)

 ** _It never stops being surprising and refreshing_**

(Kaito, Ash, and Prof. Kukui runs for the school)

(Litten shrieks before shooting Ember at Ash's face, much to his startle)

 ** _I'm here! I'm there! I'm over there! I can't stay put!_**

(Kaito pops up, until Shiho and Seita pulls at his two arms)

(Buizel lands on his head as the two grin at each other)

 ** _C'mon, there's still so, so much more to see_**

(Kaito and Ash leads their friends and Pokémon across the island)

 ** _(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)_**

(Samson Oak dances a little, until Komala bashes him away)

 ** _In intense battles, I choose you!_**

 ** _(In intense battles, I choose you!)_**

(Ash, Kaito, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles, and Kiawe all appear with their Pokémon partners)

(A Pokémon Egg floats in front of Lillie)

 ** _And it's time to catch 'em all!_**

 ** _(And it's time to catch 'em all!)_**

(Kaito throws a Pokéball at a Rockruff, catching it with success)

(Ash throws a Pokéball at a Grubbin, catching it with success)

(Their classmate watch their success together)

 ** _(Go!)_**

(Ash sends Pikachu out for battle)

 ** _Burn brighter, sun!_**

 ** _Take off with your pulse burning!_** ** _(Okay!)_**

(Pikachu defeats Mimikyu with Iron Tail)

(Pikachu then defeats Yungoos, Alolan Rattata, and Salandit with Thunderbolt)

(Solgaleo appears besides the little Electric Type)

 ** _Your courage is overflowing, moon!_**

 ** _You will light up the dreams!_**

(Kaito sinks underwater into the abyss, unconscious)

(Then, a bright light flashes, showing a silhouette that looks just like Kaito)

 ** _Come on, feel the maximum energy with your all_**

(Ash and Pikachu perform Gigavolt Havoc)

(Kaito and Buizel perform Hydro Vortex)

 ** _Shout it out, "Alola!"_**

(Both boys run to say their Alolan greeting in the school)

 **(Opening End)**

* * *

"Honey? Are you in there?" Shizuka asked, catching the Alola boy and the Sea Weasel Pokémon's attention. The bedroom door opened to show Shizuka peeking inside to her son and Buizel still lying on the bed as the mother smiled sadly at her son.

"Kaito, honey... You know you can't stay in here forever. Prof. Kukui told me everything on what happened yesterday, when you and Lana were in charge for the extracurricular class involving marine Pokémon." Shizuka said as Kaito widened his eyes, knowing that this could mean she knew about his powers.

But wanting to make sure she did or did not know, the Alola boy had to ask. "And did he... tell you about what happened when the others and I fought Team Rocket to save the marine Pokémon?" Kaito asked as Shizuka slowly nodded in confirmation.

Biting his lips, the Alola boy held his head while letting Buizel comfort him as the mother walked over to him, trying to reassure Kaito that he had nothing to worry about as she spoke to her son in a comforting tone.

"Honey, I'm not mad or upset... I'm kind of, well... surprised when I heard this coming from Prof. Kukui. I thought you would've told me first when you discovered your ability to command the water to move..." Shizuka said as Kaito's face darkened again.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you, Shiho, and Seita... Mom. I didn't know exactly what to do when I discovered my power on that night... The night when the moon seemed to be blue. I just... couldn't think of what to say to you when I were to have told you..." Kaito said as Shizuka frowned.

She sat on the bed next to her son as she wrapped an arm around her son to give him a side-hug. "I understand... You don't need to say any more, son..." Shizuka said as she and Kaito sat together, having a mother and son bonding time while Buizel sat next to his human brother as well.

 **Later...**

As Kaito was getting ready to leave and head for outside, Buizel was about to follow his human brother until Shizuka requested him to stop for a minute, as she wanted to tell the Sea Weasel Pokémon about something, involving her son and his aquakinesis ability.

Letting Kaito wait in the living room for a while, the mother made her request to the Water Type in her room as Buizel was confused by this, as this was the first time Shizuka tried to ask him for something, as he listened carefully.

"Buizel... I want you to do something for me... and my little boy as well." Shizuka said, acting serious, but pleading at the same time. Buizel nodded as he kept listening, allowing Shizuka to continue on with her request.

"Now that my little boy has discovered something big about himself... I want you, as his best friend to protect him whenever something comes in his way..." Shizuka said, catching the Sea Weasel Pokémon by surprise as the mother continued on with more things to say.

"If those nasty Team Rocket crooks saw his powers now, then there will be a chance when more troublemakers of the Alola region will come for Kaito for his powers. If that happens... I don't know what to do with myself..." Shizuka said, as she looked like she was about to cry.

Widening his eyes, he quickly tried to comfort Kaito's mother, like he always did when he saw his human brother or someone young cry some times as Shizuka smiled, thanking Buizel before she continued on with her request.

"As I was saying, I would like you to protect him, Buizel... It's the only thing I'll be asking this for you. If you say you will, then nothing would make me happier if my son is safe from those crooks... and even Team Skull, too." Shizuka said as Buizel nodded in understanding.

The first time when he and his human brother fought Team Skull to save some of the marine Pokémon the crooks had captured, they were nearly defeated until Officer Jenny and Prof. Kukui came along to aid the Alola boy to stop Team Skull from triumphing.

"Bui! Bu bui!" Buizel cried out, accepting the request loudly, as he placed a paw to his chest, as if he was vowing to protect his human brother from those that were to come near him in a weird way. The mother smiled at that, as she thanked the Sea Weasel Pokémon once again for his loyalty to her eldest son.

"Thank you..." Shizuka said as Buizel nodded back with a smile. With the request accepted and done so, the mother had let Buizel out to catch up with his human brother as Shizuka sat on her bed, before she looked at the large mirror that was near her bed.

Taking out her water droplet jewel, she noticed it glowing on and off several times, meaning that something was going to happen to her son as she looked out at her room window. "Something's going to happen... Kaisuke... Kazuma... Please, protect my boy." Shizuka said silently.

She didn't feel or notice another tear flowing down her left cheek as she kept an eye on the ocean that was not too far from the house.

 **Meanwhile...**

The Alola boy and Buizel were walking along the pathway to the Melemele Library, where Kaito planned to go to, as he wanted to find some answers for his aquakinesis powers. The two of them discussed it yesterday night so they would learn why Kaito was able to use the aquakinesis ability.

"Hey, Bui?" Kaito started to say, catching Buizel's attention as the Sea Weasel Pokémon ran up to his human brother curiously as the Alola boy began to ask. "Bu?" Buizel asked as the Alola boy frowned as he asked the question he wanted to ask Buizel.

"Did you think... I did the right thing by revealing my aquakinesis powers like that to the others? I mean, now that they've discovered my new powers, they seemed to be both amazed, yet skeptical at the same time..." Kaito said, as he remembered on how the others reacted to him.

Buizel blinked before he frowned, as he also remembered on how the other classmates reacted. While Ash and Lana seemed okay with it, Mallow, Lillie, and Sophocles were more likely amazed, yet surprised for how sudden Kaito had done, revealing his aquakinesis ability.

Kiawe on the other hand, seemed stern when Kaito had just revealed his aquakinesis powers to him and the others, which could mean that he was upset that the Alola boy had kept his powers to himself and Buizel for a while.

With how the others reacted, it could possibly make a rift for Kaito's friendship with the others. And that was something both Kaito and Buizel didn't want, as they cared about their friends, which was they they kept Kaito's aquakinesis power from them.

But thinking about it now, the Sea Weasel thought to himself that it was the best choice for Kaito reveal his powers to the others than just keeping it to himself for a long time. Should he have revealed it a lot more later, then the reactions from the others would've been more negative.

"Bui! Bu bui!" Buizel said, shaking his head, as he tried to reassure to his human brother that what he did was right as the Alola boy noticed this, causing him to smile in agreement, before he looked back out at the sea while he kept walking.

Stoppimg for a second, the Alola boy made a sigh as he spoke his words to his Water Type partner. "I guess... you're right. If I hadn't revealed my powers yesterday and revealed them a lot later, then this would've been a more bitter situation than it is right now..." Kaito said weakly.

He looked at his left hand, as he scrunched it a little, causing him to hear the sea splash a little rough, showing that the sea responded to the movement of his left hand once he focused his mind onto it. Shaking his head in disbelief, the Alola boy looked up.

"I still don't understand why I have this kind of power... Why are the Water Pokémon attracted to me? Why can I control the waves and the sea? There are so many things I don't understand about myself..." Kaito said darkly as he looked at his hands again while Buizel watched.

"Bui..." Buizel could only say as he didn't know how to comfort his human brother, due to the fact that this situation was about himself, which meant that he was the only one that could solve the case and no one else... Not even Buizel himself.

Then, realizing that he and Buizel were getting off track, the Alola boy cleared his throat before he turned to the Sea Weasel Pokémon, reminding the Water Type on where they were heading. "Anyways, we should get going... The Melemele Library doesn't open forever on a weekend like today!" Kaito chuckled as he began to run off.

His sudden dashing caught Buizel by surprise before the Water Type ran after his human brother, protesting that the Alola boy took the headstart on another one of their races!

 **Later...**

By the time the duo had arrived in front of the Melemele Library, the Sea Weasel Pokémon was panting with the continuous running he and his human brother had to do to reach the library. Kaito was panting a little, bit not so much, considering he hardly struggled on running.

When he's on the sea to have races with Buizel, that was where he struggled the most. But when they're on land, Buizel has little struggles running, considering that the Water Type preferred to be moving on the sea or in a wet area.

"Here it is... Melemele Library." Kaito grunted as he recovered from the exhaustion of his running. Buizel nodded in agreement as he got onto his human brother's shoulder, as the two were about to head in, until someone else came out, causing the sliding doors to open!

It was Lana and Lillie! As the girls noticed Kaito right in front of them after the doors opened, they both widened their eyes while Kaito widened his eyes as well. "Lana!? And Lillie!? What are you two doing here!?" Kaito said in surprise as Lillie responded the same way.

"We should be asking you the same question!" Lillie shrieked as Lana giggled, before she tried to explain as she turned to the Alola boy with a question to ask.

"Are you here because about your aquakinesis powers from yesterday?" Lana asked, catching both Buizel and Kaito off guard as the Alola boy reluctantly nodded in response. "Y-Yeah, that's right, but... How did you know?" Kaito asked as Lillie began to explain.

"To be honest... We were also curious too, about your powers. So that's why I decided to head for the Melemele Library when I met up with Lana along the way. She was also curious about your aquakinesis ability, so the two of us decided to come here." Lillie explained.

Kaito blinked, realizing that the girls came to the library for the same reason as he did as he gave a hopeful look to them, before he asked. "So... Did you two find anything in there that sounded interesting and useful?" Kaito asked.

The girls and Popplio all looked at each other, as Lana was the first to speak up. "Well... we may have found something that's connected to your aquakinesis powers, but we don't really know if it's similar or not..." Lana said as the Alola boy made a serious look.

"Even if it's little, please tell me... I want to find the answers to my questions... The questions about my aquakinesis ability, and the reason why Water Type Pokémon are attracted to me while I'm at the sea..." Kaito said, as Lana blinked, before Lillie smiled in understanding.

"Alright... Well, this is what we read and discovered..." Lillie said as she took out a book she had borrowed from the library. As both Kaito and Buizel gave a glance at it, it was titled **"The Alolan Sea Mysteries"**.

But realizing that this wasn't the safe place to speak, Lillie made a suggestion for a quieter place, as outside right now didn't seem quiet right now. "Let's take this to a safer and quieter place... If I speak right now, then it could cause unwanted attention..." Lillie suggested.

Both Kaito and Lana nodded at this in understanding, while Buizel and Popplio nodded together as well. With that in mind, the three head into the library, as none of them noticed someone else looking at their direction, as if the figure had heard everything on what they said.

"What are they up to...?" The figure asked as he followed the three inside, as the figure was also curious on what Kaito and the girls were trying to hide from the public.

 **In the library...**

Lillie led Lana and Kaito to a quiet place where people didn't come around much often, except for researchers and adults as she gestured them to sit on a table where they could talk about the book both she and Lana had found before they met up with Kaito.

Taking out the library book again, Lillie opened it as she began to explain to the Alola boy on what she and Lana had found before they met. Popplio and Buizel listened carefully as Kaito and Lana listened carefully as well.

"Hm... Oh! Here it is... This is the history about a royal Prince having a similar ability to you, Kaito..." Lillie said as she began to read the part.

 **The Alolan Sea Mysteries**

 **(Lillie's POV)**

 _It all started on a kingdom that's located under the sea... This kingdom is called, the Alolan Sea Kingdom. It was a large undersea kingdom where there were folks called the merpeople living in the kingdom with many Water Type Pokémon._

 _The merpeople were close to the Water Types in the ancient past, which is why the two kinds live together as one._

 _And the undersea kingdom had a ruler... His name was King Kaisuke, a king who loved his people and all the Water Type Pokémon around his kingdom. He is the kind of Sea King that would do anything to protect his kind and the Water Pokémon that lived in the kingdom he called his home._

 _One day, the king had fallen in love with a mermaid, as he made her his queen. At first, the mermaid was surprised with the sudden proposal, but at seeing on how much the Sea King loved his people and Water Pokémon, she accepted him as her husband, as she shared the same beliefs with the Sea King._

 _Days, weeks, months, and years passed when the King and Queen ruled the Sea Kingdom together. One day, the King and Queen gained a child. This child was known to be the young Prince, who was able to attract many Water Type Pokémon, whether they were wild or residents of the kingdom._

 _When the Prince was presented, all Water Types approached the young Prince to show their respect and love for the Prince, as the King and Queen were in joy, seeing that their son was loved by all the Water Types in the kingdom._

 _As five years passed, the Prince gained the ability of aquakinesis, a power that is able to manipulate the sea's waves and the current of the ocean. When the Prince gained this ability from his father, he swore rom only use it to protect the ones he cared for._

 _As the Prince mastered his aquakinesis ability, he made many friends with Water Type Pokémon outside of the kingdom, along with the Pokémon inside the kingdom._

 _Because of that, he made a goal of his own: to befriend all Water Type Pokémon, meaning... the entire world where there were water. His parents supported him, due to his ability to befriend any Water Type Pokémon._

 _And soon, with five more years, the Prince would be able to leave his kingdom and pursue his dream, in order to support his family, his kingdom, and all the friends that he made when he was born._

 _However... it was at that time when tragic struck onto the Alolan Sea Kingdom._

 _Humans... Greedy humans attacked and invaded the Alolan Sea Kingdom. The leader of the humans demanded the King and Queen to hand over their son, as the Prince had the potential to have powers that was even stronger than his own father._

 _However, realizing that the humans wanted their son's powers for their own selfish desires, they immediately refused to give in, and went into a wild war against the greedy and selfish humans._

 _During the war, the merpeople and the Water Type Pokémon were winning, as they had the advantage under the sea. But one attack nearly costed the young Prince his life as he tried to use his powers to defend his Water Type Pokémon friends._

 _But when one of the humans tried to capture the Prince, that human ended up injuring the Prince, angering the Sea King as he used his legendary trident to knock many of the greedy humans away. That however, did not change the human leader's mind as the war went on._

 _However, with the young Prince wounded, King Kaisuke made a risky plan... to send his wife and son into hiding so that no evil or greedy humans would be able to find them. But the cost of his decision, was that the two of them needed to become humans._

 _The King however, had done so in order to protect his family until the war was over. But even after the war was finished, the Prince and the Queen was nowhere to be found._

 _The Alolan Sea Kingdom we're devastated by the loss of their Queen and the young Prince, as the Prince would've been able to give all merpeople and all Water Type Pokémon the light for their hopes and dreams._

 _But King Kaisuke however, would not give up, as he would refuse to believe that his Queen and son were dead, as he would continue to search for them, with the help of his comrades and with the help of the Prince's friends._

 _So far, no luck has occurred for the King. But the King's belief and hope remains as years go by..._

 **(End POV)**

 **Reality**

Lillie was at the end of the story, as Kaito and Lana had listened to the whole thing. By the time she was done, Kaito was in disbelief as he stood straight on his seat. "The Prince... of the Alolan Sea...?" Kaito repealed in shock as Lana nodded in understanding.

"I know... I was shocked too when I heard the story from Lillie." Lana said reassuringly as Lillie closed the book. "I was shocked, too. I never thought there was a story when a Prince would have similar abilities as you, Kai..." Lilllie agreed as Popplio and Buizel were more amazed than shocked.

"But, isn't that just some story to tell to kids?" A familiar voice asked as Kaito and the two girls turned to see Kiawe walking up to them, as the Alola boy blinked in surprised to see the Fire Type Trainer approaching them as Kaito said his name.

"Kiawe? What are you doing here?" Kaito asked as then Fire Type user smiled before he explained. "I just finished my housework and all the deliveries, so I thought I might as well come to Melemele Island for a little visit until I saw the three of you come in here." Kiawe explained.

"We were learning something about Kai's aquakinesis powers... And we think we found the answer, thanks to the book Lillie and I had found." Lana said as the Fire Type user frowned.

"Yeah... It looks like you two guys did, but... I thought that book was just some children story? Merpeople can't possibly exist in reality, can they? I mean, if people did, then they would've let everyone, including us know about it." Kiawe said as Lillie made another possibility.

"Or maybe... the researchers might know about it, but they pretend not to..." Lillie said hypothetically as Kaito looked at the book, as he opened to the page where the Prince of the Alolan Sea was mentioned, having the same aquakinesis power as him.

As he looked at the mermaid who Kaisuke made Queen of... there was no name mentioning on who King Kaisuke married. And not only that, there was no mentioning of the name of the Prince, which left the Alola boy both confused and suspicious about it.

Remembering on how he was able to use aquakinesis because of the sea calling for him... the Alola boy made one conclusion about himself and the Prince of the Alolan Sea.

"Well... you three and the others saw me yesterday using my aquakiness ability... That's the same ability that the Prince in the story was able to use. So, I guess that's one similarity between me and the story here." Kaito said as he turned to his three friends.

As the others looked at the Alola boy, Kaito made one more mentioning, involving about his dreams.

"There was something else I forgot to tell you guys... It's about the visions I kept having..." Kairo said, catching the others, Buizel, and Popplio all by surprise as the Alola boy continued on.

"For the few nights, I've been having some strange dreams... like I've been underwater for some reason. And whenever I have those dreams, I see myself surrounded by Water Type Pokémon. And once I'm surrounded, one of them at a time calls me... the Prince." Kaito said nervously.

This left the others in shock while Buizel and Popplio just widened their eyes in amazement. For Buizel, he was a little upset for not being told about this earlier, but kept his upset expression away as Lana was amazed with the dream Kaito had.

"They called you the Prince...? Could it be...?" Lana started to ask as Lillie and Kiawe turned to then Water Type user.

"What is it, Lana?" Lillie asked as Kiawe asked along. "Is something on your mind?" Kiawe asked as the Water Type user rose her head up with an answer in mind. "What if the dream is actually true?" Lana asked, blowing Kaito, Kiawe, and Lillie off of their minds as Lana explained.

"If Kai kept having those dreams, while gaining the aquakinesis ability... then there's no doubt there's a connection between him and the story here! Kai... could be connected to the Prince of the Alolan Sea!" Lana exclaimed, shocking the others as Kiawe was unsure of the hypothesis Lana was making.

"But... how can we be sure whether the hypothesis you're making is right or not?" Kiawe asked as Lillie opened the book again and widened her eyes to see something significant that might help the hypothesis and the connection mystery.

"There's one more thing here in the story..." Lillie said as the others came over to see what the Water Type user meant as Lillie began to read more of the story.

"As years went by as the King continued to search for his Queen and Prince, he hid a gift for his son should he ever find him in order to control and master his powers... The gift King Kaisuke hid... is known to be in the Undersea Ruins." Lillie read as Kaito blinked.

"The Undersea Ruins...?" Kaito asked as Lillie nodded, before she explained.

"I think I read about the Undersea Ruins once... It's a guarded place where it's underwater. There have also been rumors from people saying that there is some sort of treasure there..." Lillie explained as Kiawe suddenly began to take interest in this as he made a conclusion.

"If that's the case, if the story about the merpeople are real... then the Sea King must've hid his son's gift at that same ruins! The treasure that the people were talking about..." Kiawe said as Kaito stood up, determined to find this gift and learn more about his visions and powers.

"Then, that's where I'm planning to go today! Does any of you have any way of getting there?" Kaito asked as Lillie and Kiawe blinked in surprise as Lillie frowned, before she shook her head sadly.

"I'm afraid I don't... Since I spend most of my time at home and in the shopping district, I don't really think or know much about the aquatic transportations that goes underwater..." Lillie said as the Fire Type user shook his head.

"Neither do I... And even if I did, I would be in a disadvantage, considering I'm a Fire Type Trainer..." Kiawe said as Kaito frowned, as he began to realize that this task was much harder than he thought it was as Lana brought up her suggestion.

"I know someone who can help us!" Lana exclaimed, catching everyone and Buizel by surprise a surprise the Water Type Trainer began to explain. "There is a marine biologist that works around Melemele Island. Maybe she can help us get to the Undersea Ruins!" Lana suggested.

Kaito smiled at the idea as he immediately agreed to it, the idea of having his questions answered mattered to him the most as he stood up, with Buizel climbing up to his shoulder again. "Then, that's who we'll turn to. Do you know where she works, Lana?" Kaito asked.

"Mm hm! Follow me!" Lana said as she quietly ran downstairs to head outside with Popplio in her arms, as Kaito and Buizel followed the two. Kiawe and Lillie widened their eyes before they followed their two friends, as they planned to be part of the adventure as well.

 **Later...**

The four students of the Pokémon School were soon in front of one of the Melemele Island's attraction, where Lana had mentioned. "This is the place! Melemele Aquarium!" Lana explained as Kaito, Kiawe, and Lillie all got a good look on the place Lana had taken them.

The Alola boy smiled sheepishly, as he remembered the first time when he visited the Aquarium when he was young. It was before when he met Buizel, as he was the type of child that adored Water Type Pokémon. Shaking the past out of his mind, the Alola boy turned to Lana.

"The marine biologist works here?" Kaito asked, as he earned himself a nod from Lana. "That's right. While supporting the Aquarium, she's also a biologist that studies on how Water Type Pokémon behave, eat, move, and all those other types of things!" Lana explained.

Kiawe frowned, realizing that this subject was about Water Type Pokémon, meating there was hardly going to be any talk or mentioning about Fire Type Pokémon. Lillie on the other hand, was a bit nervous, now that there was going to be a lot of Pokémon to see.

But despite their weaknesses, the two steeled their hearts as Kaito and Lana headed inside, causing the two of them to follow as Lana led the others as to where the marine biologist was. After asking the staff, Lana was led to a research room where a woman was researching on something.

"Um, excuse me? Mrs. Summers?" Lana called out, alerting the biologist as she turned to see Lana coming in with three of her friends. "Oh? Hello, Lana! And I see you brought some friends with you!" Mrs. Summers chuckled as she noticed Kaito, Lillie, and Kiawe with Lana.

"Yes! This is Kaito, Kiawe, and Lillie! They're my friends and classmates at the Pokémon School!" Lana explained as the three said their greetings and introductions to the marine biologist. As Mrs. Summers nodded in understanding, she blinked at Lana mentioning Kaito's name.

"Kaito...? Ah! Could you possibly be, Kazuma's son?" Mrs. Summers asked, catching the Alola boy by surprise as Kaito gave a hesitant nod of affirmation. "Um, yes... I'm Kaito Shirogane, ma'am." Kairo said as the marine biologist smiled softly at that.

"I see... It's nice to meet you. And Kiawe and Lillie, too! Like Lana said, I'm Liana Summers, a marine biologist and I'm an old colleague of your father, Kaito." Liana explained as Kaito blinked, remembering what Shizuka said about her working with an old friend of his father.

"Then, you must know about my mom, right?" Kaito asked as the marine biologist smiled in affirmation.

"Yes... Your mother began working here a few days ago... Something about supporting your father of some sort..." Liana said, before she shook her head. She turned back to the four students and asked if they needed anything from her.

"Anyways, I'm sure you're here to ask me about something instead of asking about the past?" Liana asked as this reminded Lana, causing her to remember on what she led the others to the aquarium for.

"Ah! Yes... Mrs. Summers? Do you remember when I asked you about the submarine you use to explore under the sea?" Lana asked, as this caught Kiawe and Lillie's attention, while causing the marine biologist to blink at the sudden talk about it.

"Yes...? Do you have any business with it? Maybe to go for an underwater expedition of some sort?" Liana asked as Lana smiled before she nodded, explaining the reason for why they would need it. As she and Kaito explained their reason for being here in the first place, Liana folded her arms with thoughts on her mind.

"I see... So you four came here because of the connection between Kaito's aquakinesis powers and the Prince of the Alolan Sea? Well, I can't say I'm not shocked... This is the first I've heard someone of being able to use similar powers as the Sea Prince did..." Liana said seriously.

Kiawe and Lillie watched as the marine biologist began to think on what to do and on what should be done, before she turned to the four students, as she smiled at them. "Alright... I'll take you four there!" Liana said, causing Kaito and Buizel to be ecstatic about this.

"Really!?" "Bui!?" The two asked together, as Lana and Lillie just smiled happy for the acceptance, while Kiawe just smiled to see his friend having his wish granted.

"Why not? To be honest... I've been curious about the story as well... So, I was hoping to have the time to explore the Undersea Ruins... But considering how busy I was in the Aquarium... I didn't have much time or reason to explore it... But now that the two of you asked, you saved me from my troubles!" Liana said with a giggle.

At the acceptance, the Alola boy smiled, feeling eager to gain the answers he was hoping to get... And now that the marine biologist was allowing herself to take him and his friends to the Undersea Ruins, he would finally discover the truth about his visions and his powers!

 **Later...**

As Liana placed her assistant in charge of her work, she led the four students to the docks to where her submarine was. "Here it is! The submarine that we're going to use to begin our underwater expedition!" Liana said, presenting her submarine.

As the four students approached it, they all were amazed to see how it looked. The submarine looked a lot like a Wishiwashi in School Form as Lillie was most amazed by the design of it. "That's amazing! Look how big the submarine is...!" Lillie exclaimed as Liana giggled.

"Thank you... My husband and I created it so we can explore and discover what's under the sea." Liana explained as she carefully opened the hatch to the inside of it as she gestured the four students to come in. "Alright! The Undersea Ruins is our destination! Hop on board, everyone!" Liana said playfully.

At her order, the four students got inside the submarine carefully, with Kaito and Buizel taking the first step, followed by Lana and Popplio, and finally, Lillie and Kiawe were the last to get in. This didn't go unnoticed though, as the four students and Liana were being watched by a group of trio!

As soon as they saw the submarine sink, the three sneered at each other, all knowing on what to do to discover then Undersea Ruins themselves. "They're going to try and find treasure in the Undersea Ruins, right?" A figure asked as the female figure made a decision.

"We should try and beat them to it first! Because no one deserves the secret treasure except for Team Skull, like us! Right, Tupp!?" The female grunt asked as the leader of the trio, Tupp, stood strisght up and folded his arms with a sneaky, but determined look on his face.

"Yeah, that's right! Those brats will be sorry they ever tried to get the undersea treasure before we did!" Tupp said cockingly as the third grunt frowned, realizing the flaws of their plans. "But Tupp? We need a sub to get into the ruins..." The third grunt said, causing Tupp to sweat drop.

But he shook his head as he glared at the two. "Rapp! Zipp! Don't you two have faith in me! Since I'm the leader, I'll decide on what we have to do to get to the Undersea Ruins! And the easy way to get a submarine is to STEAL one!" Tupp said loudly.

At the order, both Rapp and Zipp were immediately ecstatic about the idea as they agreed to their leader's plan.

"Oh, Tupp! It's no wonder you're the leader of the two of us!" Rapp said happily as Zipp was most impressed as well. "Yeah! You lead us the way and we'll follow you, Tupp!" Zipp exclaimed as Tupp gave a smug look, before he looked to see another submarine close to the aquarium.

"Heh heh heh heh... It's underwater treasure hunting time!" Tupp said darkly as he ran for the sub, with Zipp and Rapp following him, as they expressed their excitement for treasure.

 **Back to Kaito and the others...**

Liana drove the submarine underwater as Lillie and Lana watched in amazement to see so many marine Pokémon besides them, with Kiawe watching with the same expression. Kaito on the other hand watched the marine Pokémon in awe, with Buizel smiling happily at the sight.

"It's so beautiful..." Lana commented as Lillie felt the same way. "It's like we're in another world here... an underwater world, that is..." Lillie commented along as Liana smiled for how the students were reacting to the sight in underwater.

"I take it this is your first time taking a ride on the sub underwater, Lillie? Lana?" Liana asked as the two girls nodded together in unison as Lillie beamed for how bright life looked as she remembered the details of a book she read back at her home.

"I remember reading something about marine Pokémon in the sea in a book once, but this feels... more real than what's said in the book!" Lillie said as Kaito blinked, as he noticed one of the Water Types, a Luvdisc passing the sub, but not before as one of them gave a wink at him!

The Alola boy sweat dropped as he remembered yesterday, realizing that it was just like from before as the Luvdisc were attracted to him for an unknown reason. But with the place he and the other side were going, he would soon find out the answer why that is.

A few minutes has passed as Liana kept driving the submarine to find where the Undersea Ruins were. Kiawe frowned, believing that they were getting nowhere as he commented on it. "It's been a while, but there's no sign of the Undersea Ruins..." Kiawe said reluctantly.

Lana and Lillie were beginning to doubt that the Ruins were real now, as they realized the truth behind Kiawe's words. Kaito blinked, as he was about to say something in protest, until Liana reassured to the four students that they'll be just fine.

"Don't worry, kids... I'm sure we're almost there! I've located the Undersea Ruins by using the submarine's coordinates to find it before we started moving. We should be able to see it right... now!" Liana said as she caused everyone to look and see where she was looking at!

The four students all widened their eyes along with Buizel and Popplio. In front of them, seemed to be an underwater ruins... There were some pillars, and broken statues that seemed to symbolize the merpeople. And straight ahead, was an entrance of some sort.

Some Water Types were swimming around the ruins, as if they didn't care on what it was. "Is that the place? Is that... the Undersea Ruins?" Kaito asked as Liana gave a small nod in affirmation as she confirmed Kaito's hopes and belief.

"Yes, Kaito... That's the place. The Undersea Ruins..." Liana said as Lana, Lillie, and Kiawe all watched in amazement. For the Alola boy, he watched in awe with Buizel on his shoulder. Now that they were here, he would finally solve the puzzle of his visions and his powers!

"The Sea King's gift to the Prince of the Alolan Sea... It has to be in there, then..." Kaito spoke, as Buizel kept a close eye on it. "Bui..." Buizel said as he was determined to help his human brother achieve his goals of solving the puzzle.

But what the Alola boy and the Sea Weasel Pokémon didn't know, was that getting their answers wouldn't be as easy as they thought it would be, as there were some difficult trials they would need to pass through.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Punch, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Rockruff (M): (Bite, Sand** **Attack, Rock Slide, Howl)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 12: Discovery of the Sea Gauntlet!**

 **Chapter 13: The Sneaky Cat Thief, Litten!**

 **Chapter 14: The Night Battle Against Persian!**

 **Chapter 15: To Care an Egg! Kaito's Decision!**

 **Chapter 16: Responsibility to Protect and Save**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Kaito: Check how deep we are! And this is... This must be the inside of the Undersea Ruins that we talked about.

Kiawe: I don't think I'm going to be any help much, considering I don't know much about Water Type Pokémon.

Lillie: I don't think you have to worry about that... There are trials and traps to pass through- EEK!

Kaito: What in the world!? We have to move now! These underwater ruins have a mind of their own!

Lana: We've been separated from you, Kai! We can't go any further than here!

Kaito: If that's the case, then Buizel and I will have to endure the trials from here! I'll be back!

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Kaito learns from Lana and Lillie about the Undersea Ruins and the Alolan Sea Kingdom

\- Kaito chooses to learn the truth about his visions

\- Shizuka is revealed to have been told about Kaito's powers

\- Kaito, Kiawe, and Lillie meets Liana Summers for the first time


	12. Discovery of the Sea Gauntlet!

**Chapter 12: Discovery of the Sea Gauntlet!**

Last time on "Pokémon Alola Journey", Kaito kept himself isolated from the others on a quiet morning, when he revealed his aquakinesis powers to the others yesterday. After some comfort from Shizuka however, Kaito suddenly became determined to find the answers of his powers and visions.

But before he and Buizel left, the mother of Kaito requested the Water Type to protect his human brother, now that his powers were discovered, causing Buizel to accept the request as both he and the Alola boy headed for the Melemele Library.

But as the two got there however, they ran into both Lana and Lillie, as the girls were researching about Kaito's aquakinesis abilities, ever since theyve seen it when Kaito used it against Team Rocket to save the Marine Pokémon.

As Lillie read the story about the Alolan Sea Kingdom involving King Kaisuke and his family, Kiawe joined up with the three, as Lillie explained about the Undersea Ruins.

It seemed to be the location of where all secret sea treasures were stored, which could possibly be the gift that King Triton had for his son, the Prince of the Alolan Sea. At the mentioning of the Ruins, Lana remembered about a marine biologist that could help them get there.

With the four students making their decision to head for the Undersea Ruins, Kaito, Kiawe, and Lillie meets Liana Summers, the biologist who seems to know Lana a little. As the four explain about their reasons of seeing her, Liana agreed to help them, as she guided them to her submarine!

But, just as the five were making their trip underwater, no one noticed a group of trio from Team Skull plotting to take the sea treasure for themselves! The competition was on, until Kaito and the others discover the Undersea Ruins in front of their eyes.

* * *

"Don't worry, kids... I'm sure we're almost there! I've located the Undersea Ruins by using the submarine's coordinates to find it before we started moving. We should be able to see it right... now!" Liana said as she caused everyone to look and see where she was looking at!

The four students all widened their eyes along with Buizel and Popplio. In front of them, seemed to be an underwater ruins... There were some pillars, and broken statues that seemed to symbolize the merpeople. And straight ahead, was an entrance of some sort.

Some Water Types were swimming around the ruins, as if they didn't care on what it was. "Is that the place? Is that... the Undersea Ruins?" Kaito asked as Liana gave a small nod in affirmation as she confirmed Kaito's hopes and belief.

"Yes, Kaito... That's the place. The Undersea Ruins..." Liana said as Lana, Lillie, and Kiawe all watched in amazement. For the Alola boy, he watched in awe with Buizel on his shoulder. Now that they were here, he would finally solve the puzzle of his visions and his powers!

"The Sea King's gift to the Prince of the Alolan Sea... It has to be in there, then..." Kaito spoke, as Buizel kept a close eye on it. "Bui..." Buizel said as he was determined to help his human brother achieve his goals of solving the puzzle.

"It's huge..." Lana commented as Popplio expressed its agreement as well. Lillie and Kiawe couldn't say anything at seeing this, as they were only impressed and amazed with how the temple looked as the marine biologist began to head inside the entrance to the temple.

As soon the sub headed inside, the four students noticed some unknown writing on the wall street as they passed through as Kiawe noticed on how weird the writing looked. "What are these writings on the walls?" Kiawe asked as Liana explained.

"I believe these writings were from the merpeople that discovered the ruins for the first time. It's something about the ruins, and on how protected it is, for those that want to explore it..." Liana explained as Lillie blinked at hearing Liana's words.

"Huh? Does this mean, there are Water Type Pokémon inside these ruins?" Lillie asked as Liana just smiled, before confirming Lillie's thoughts with her answer.

"Yes... From what the story said about the Alolan Sea Kingdom, after the Prince went missing, some of the Water Type Pokémon used their time to guard the ruins, so that no intruder would be able to touch or seek the treasure that belonged to the Prince." Liana explained.

Kaito gave a glance at the marine biologist, as he realized that Liana was aware of the Sea Kingdom story and about the merpeople as he noticed something up ahead when he turned to where Liana was facing.

"Mrs. Summers...? Is that light up ahead?" Kaito asked as he pointed to where light was coming from the surface as the marine biologist nodded. "Yes... We should be able to surface from up here and see what the Ruins is truly like in the inside once we're out of the sub." Liana explained.

With that said, she drove the sub to head for the surface as they broke through, causing the four students to widen their eyes at what the ruins was like on the surface. There were some pillars and blue crystals, with two pathways up ahead, one pointing left and the other pointing right.

The left pathway had two Floatzel statues next to the entrance while the right pathway had two Relicanth statues next to the entrance. Kaito, Kiawe, Lillie, and Lana all got out of the sub, with Liana following them as Kiawe noticed the two pathways.

"Great... So, there are two pathways... How do we know which is the right path?" Kiawe asked as Liana folded her arms, before she made a suggestion. "Why don't we split up? That way, it'll be much easier to see which path is the right one." Liana suggested.

Lillie frowned as she remembered of what Liana said about Water Pokémon guarding the Ruins. "Um... Mrs. Summers? Would it be alright then, if I go with you? I'm not exactly comfortable with the wild Pokémon around..." Lillie asked nervously.

Kaito sweat dropped as he face palmed with the excuse Lillie was making to hide her fear as he spoke sternly. "Lillie... When do you think you can drop that fear of yours? It's starting to become a headache..." Kaito asked as Lillie frowned at Kaito's words.

"I-I know... But I can't help it..." Lillie said as the marine biologist smiled at the timid girl as she agreed to let her come with her. "That's fine, Lillie. You can stay with me. Believe it or not, I'm a strong Pokémon Trainer myself!" Liana reassured softly.

Lillie nodded thankfully as the marine biologist assigned the other three to head for the other pathway. "Lillie and I will head to the pathway where the Relicanth statues are... You three, can you head to the pathway where the Floatzel statues are?" Liana asked.

"That's fine." Kiawe said, with Kaito and Lana nodding along. With the agreement settled, the two groups headed to their pathways, both hoping to reunite with each other later on as the underwater expedition was about to begin for the group.

 **Kaito's POV**

As we parted from Mrs. Summers and Lillie, I couldn't help but feel whether Lillie would be okay or not. If she were to let her fear get to her, then it's going to be a very serious problem for both her and Mrs. Summers, whether the marine biologist was strong or not.

But as Kiawe, Lana, and I continue to walk with Popplio and Buizel at our sides, I knew that I had to focus on dealing with what could be up ahead. As we were walking, Kiawe was taking the lead as he looked around carefully, aware of the risks of one mistake.

"Be careful around here, guys... There could be traps here to-"

 **CREAK**

Just as he was about to finish his words... he just had to step on a plate that activated the trap... didn't he?!

He paralyzed himself because of that as both Lana and I looked around in shock as I snapped at my classmate for jinxing himself. "What were you saying!? Be careful of traps!?" I snapped at Kiawe, who sweat dropped at his own mistake.

Then, before he could respond back, there was rumble on the ground as Buizel and Popplio got onto the ground, preparing to fight on what's coming! We all turned to the direction to where the rumbling was happening until the three of us and the two Water Types saw what was coming!

On our left, was some sort of... FLOOD!?

"Wh... Gah! Move, move, move!" I yelled as I ran ahead, pulling both Lana and Kiawe with me as the two ran as well. Popplio got back onto Lana, getting onto her head while Buizel got onto my left shoulder as the flood was starting to catch up on us!

"It's catching up to us! We'll never get through this at this rate!" Kiawe grunted as he kept running. Suddenly, as we were running, Lana noticed a fork up ahead! "A fork on the road! Guys, let's split up!" Lana shrieked as she ran ahead.

As the three of us kept running, Kiawe took the left path along with Lana and Popplio! But for me, I somehow ran in the other pathway, heading for the right! By the time I realized my mistake of splitting with the others, it was already too late.

"Kiawe! Lana!" I yelled as Buizel cried out for Popplio. But as I spoke, the flood started to get closer until a stone door slammed down, coming from up above! It blocked the flood, but prevented me from going back. "Dammit!" I ran to the door and slammed onto it.

Buizel did the same, using his body to try and move the stone door, only for no results to occur. At realizing that we were getting nowhere even with our efforts, I gave up on trying to open back the door, as I slumped down with my back against it.

"Bui...?" Buizel said as he watched me in concern as I began to curse myself for letting this all happen. "Dammit... What... What now? Now it's just the two of us, separated from the others..." I said annoyingly as Buizel frowned. He's always like that... Worrying about me when I get upset about something.

He came over to me and nudged his nose against my cheek, touching the twin black marks on the process. I blinked, as I turned to him, seeing his worried expression as he offered to give a hug. I could only smile weakly as I accepted it, causing the two of us to embrace each other.

"How did it come to this, Bui...?" I asked my best friend as Buizel looked up at me in confusion. While he asked with a 'Bui', I looked up to see the stony ceiling of the Ruins, as I explained about the question I asked.

"This all happened because if my selfish desire to learn about my connection... My connection to the Prince of the Alolan Sea... And about my powers... Could this all have happened because of me?" I asked as Buizel widened his eyes, before he quickly shook his head in protest.

"Bui! Bu bu bui! Bu bui!" Buizel protested, his sudden tone change surprising me. In all my life when I met Buizel the first time, I've never seen him this protesting before, as his eyes showed on how serious he was on letting me take the blame for all this mess.

"If you're saying that it's not my fault, then... I want to believe that... But, don't you get it? Lillie, Lana, and Kiawe all got dragged into the mess that I was supposed to handle alone, especially since it had to do with me..." I started to say until Buizel gave a pouty face.

Oh no... Once he makes that face, he...

"Bui!" He called out as he used his right paw to call up some rain clouds to float above and pour rain on me, causing me to yelp in surprise for the sudden rain again. "H-Hey, Buizel! Stop that!" I yelled as I tried to get away, only for the clouds to keep following me.

But as I was starting to get wet from the shower I was getting, I noticed the look Buizel was giving me with his eyes and face expression, as if he was telling me to make up my mind and forget about blaming myself for all the troubles that happened so far.

Forgetting about the Rain Dance that was pouring onto me, I suddenly began to realize that I was being scared for nothing. Even if Buizel and I were apart from Kiawe and Lana, there's still a chance for the two of us to reunite with them, along with Lillie and Mrs. Summers.

Heck, if they were here right now, Kiawe would probably be teasing me for giving up already, while Lillie and Lana would try to encourage me to get up. I don't know about Mrs. Summers, but she would probably act soft, while stern at the same time.

By the time Buizel recognized me face as he realized that I began to change my thoughts, he commanded the rain to stop, causing the Rain Dance to end, while leaving me drenched a little in the process. "Bui? Bu bui?" Buizel asked as I could only smile, realizing on what Buizel was trying to do.

"I'm fine now, Bui... I think... I know on what you're trying to say. Have faith in the others and move on, right?" I asked as Buizel only smiled to that question and nodded back, as if confirming my thoughts to what he was trying to tell me.

I shook some of the water off of me as I knelt down to my partner, giving him a thankful look for the encouragement. "Thanks, Bui. I think I can move on right now." I said reassuringly as Buizel nodded back, with me allowing him to climb up to my left shoulder.

With my decision settled, I began to move on ahead, deeper into the Undersea Ruins, so I could get even closer to my answer of my connection with the Prince of the Alolan Sea.

As I kept moving down to the Ruins, I kept looking around cautiously, in case if there could be traps around here somewhere. I didn't want anything else to happen like what Kiawe did when he accidentally caused a flood to happen.

But as I kept moving, I saw a faint light up ahead as Buizel seemed to notice as well. Moving at my usual pace with Buizel remaining on my left shoulder, I reached to where the light was coming from. As I came to where it was, I widened my eyes to see a large corridor.

On the two walls, there seemed to be paintings of the underwater world, along with words that I've never seen before. But, even with me not knowing the language... I felt like... I've known this for a long time.

"What is this place...?" I asked Buizel as the Sea Weasel Pokémon was awed as I was. I could tell by that even Buizel didn't seem to know this place as well... Wait, what am I saying? Of course he wouldn't know, considering this is his first time here, too...

Why am I feeling this way? Is the truth coming to me closer than I imagined? Was that the reason why I was thinking a bit weirdly right now? I didn't know what else to think I shook my head, trying to get my mixed thoughts out of my brain, as I slowly began to walk through.

As I passed through each pictures, each of them seemed to show the story of the legends of the Undersea Ruins as I kept walking. As I did so, more words were shown, written on the walls as they seemed to be describing on what was happening.

I stopped for a moment for each section, trying to understand on what it's saying as I kept on moving. I may not have come here before, but for some reason... I felt as though I've known this place for quite a while...

As Buizel and I kept walking, we soon reached the end of the corridor, arriving at a large room where there were water surrounding the land. "Whoa..." was all I could say or think of as the room were filled with aquatic crystals... The sight was something that couldn't be forgotten at all.

But just as I was getting ahead of myself from the pretty sight, Buizel tapped me on the shoulder, catching my attention as I turned to him. "What is it?" I asked as my best friend pointed ahead. "Bu bui!" Buizel cried out, as he seemed to be excited about something.

I turned to where he was pointing at, where there seemed to be a large pedestal with some sort of a treasure on top of it. As I approached it to take a closer look, it seemed to be... a golden armband?

The golden armband seemed to look like a gauntlet. And with the size of it, it looked like it could pass through my hand and fit perfectly on my wrist. What I didn't notice, was that when I approached the golden armband, my Waterium-Z on the Z-Ring began to glow on and off.

"Is this... the treasure of the Undersea Ruins? The gift that King Kaisuke was planning to give to his son?" I asked as Buizel was awed by the looks of it. While Buizel was awed, I noticed the words on the pedestal as I narrowed my eyes to take a closer look at it.

Surprisingly, I was somehow able to read what it said, despite the fact that's it was the same language as the ones I passed in the corridor.

 _"_ ** _The Sea Gauntlet_** _... A gift to the royal family of the Alolan Sea Kingdom... The Gauntlet that shall only be used for those that are connected to the sea and to the royal family. Those who wear this gauntlet shall be given tremendous amount of power from the sea, as the one who wears it, must unlock the secrets before wielding it as the true master of it..."_

That's what it seemed to say as I turned to see Buizel giving me a shocked, but impressed look, like he was surprised to see me reading the unknown text. "Oh... Uh... Well, that's what it says, Bui... I just... don't know how I understand it..." I tried to say.

But Buizel seemed to understand immediately as he nodded with a smile. I sighed in relief... I didn't need a good friend or "brother" of mine to doubt me right now, especially since he trusts me the most.

As I walked up the steps to where the pedestal was, I felt as if, the Gauntlet was calling to me... I don't know how to describe it, but... for some reason, I felt as if something was calling me for a while when my friends and I had reached the Undersea Ruins with Mrs. Summers.

And as I was getting deeper, the call was getting clearer as I thought I heard my name from that call.

"Bui? Bu bui?" Buizel asked, as he was confused on what I was doing. Jerking my hand back from the gauntlet, I shook my head. "Tch... Was this how greedy people were tempted when they were near the treasure they were searching for...?" I grumbled.

I realized that I had to stop myself from being tempted... Otherwise, there would be no going back for me if I were to become one of the morons that loved treasure better than the ones they already have... such as their families and their lives...

No way... Just no way am I going to be tempted...

"Bui?" Buizel asked again as I gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Bui... I guess I was being tempted by the Sea Gauntlet. If I did, then I would've ended up as the same category with the people that were greedy for treasures like this..." I said apologetically.

"Bui..." Buizel said, as I took a step back from the Gauntlet, until I heard three familiar voices that sounded REALLY annoying.

"Tch... Looks like the shrimp got to the treasure first!" The first voice snapped as I turned to see who were here. Both Buizel and I widened our eyes as we recognized on who we were facing. Team Skull! And three of them, to be exact! Wait...

"You three? You're those three morons that Kiawe, Ash, and I had fought at the entrance of the Pokémon School!" I said in shock, before I started to become unimpressed. How those three got here without getting injured by the traps was beyond my knowledge.

"Who are you calling a moron, kid?! We wanted the treasure, so that's why we're here!" The fat Team Skull member snapped as the pink-haired female member spoke as well, expressing her annoyance at me.

"Yeah! So if you don't want to get hurt, little boy... Then you have to get out of here and leave that treasure!" The female grunt snapped as the first member, who seemed to be the leader of the two stepped up and made his declaration.

"Yeah, that's right... From now on, that weird treasure belongs to Team Skull! Simply put, it belongs to us! Now scram, unless you want to fight for the treasure!" The leader demanded as he took out a Pokéball, causing his lackeys to take out theirs as well.

"You three are going to regret coming here deeply..." I said bitterly as I took out Rockruff's Pokéball, as Buizel jumped off my shoulder to face the goons. "Rockruff, show them your determination!" I called out as my first caught Pokémon came out of his ball.

"Rock! Rockruff!" Rockruff barked out as he growled at the three goons. Both he and Buizel took battle stances, allowing the three morons to send out their Pokémon for battle!

"Alright, Salandit! You're up!"

"Zubat, let's go!"

"Go, Garbodor!"

The three Poison Types appeared for battle, facing my two as I glared at the three. Poison Types... Did these morons ever catch any other Pokémon? Because seeing the same Types is starting to get old AND annoying!

 **Team Skull: Salandit / Zubat / Garbodor VS Kaito: Buizel / Rockruff**

"Alright, Salandit! Use Venoshock!"

"Zubat, Use Bite!"

"Take them down, Garbodor! Sludge Bomb, let's go!"

The three foes of ours launched their attacks as they were headed straight to us as I called for a countermove. "Counter them with Aqua Jet, Buizel! And Rockruff, you use Rock Slide!" I yelled as Buizel surrounded himself with water, dodging the Venoshock and Sludge Bomb attacks.

As he dodged the two, he slammed into Zubat first! Then, Salandit was next, followed by Garbodor. The three morons narrowed their eyes as they realized they've been countered as Rockruff took his turn! He summoned the boulders with his howl as they crashed onto the three Poison Types!

"Come on, Salandit! Get up right now!"

"You can't let them beat you like that, Zubat!"

"Get up, Garbodor! Get up right now!"

Despite the encouragement from their Trainers, the three Poison Types were struggling to stand as Buizel turned to me with a determined look on his face. "Bui! Bu bui!" He cried, pointing at my Z-Ring as I nodded as he and I prepared to use our Z-Move.

"Hey! Morons! You know what this is?" I asked tauntingly, before I revealed my Z-Ring with the Waterium-Z Crystal attached to it as the three paled to see it as they began to panic to see another Z-Move user. "Oh no! Not this one, too!" The first yelled in despair.

"Why is he holding one!?" The female grunt whined as the fat one stepped back. "I'm not feeling good all of a sudden..." The fat grunt babbled as Buizel and I posed together, with Rockruff watching us as the two of us began our Z-Move.

"This is one place you don't deserve to be in, morons! The cool and calm of the ocean and the sea... They deserve to be clean, until you morons pollute it with your existence! **_Hydro Vortex_**!" I yelled as the Z-Ring glowed once Buizel and I finished our Water Type Z-Move pose.

The energy from our bond and pose came to Buizel's body, surrounding him with a bright aura! "Bui!" My "brother" cried out as he ran as fast as he could, creating whirlpools from the water surrounding the land we were on!

The whirlpool surrounded Salandit, Zubat, and Garbodor as they yelled in pain for Buizel slamming onto them multiple times as the great power from the Z-Move sent them all flying into the air! They all crashed to the ground, creating one huge pile, leaving the victory as ours.

 **Winner: Kaito**

Panicking from their easy defeat, the three grunts returned their Pokémon as they were unsure on what to do. "To think a shrimp like you would be able to use a Z-Move... But no matter! That treasure will be ours no matter what!" The leader cried out.

He turned to his two lackeys, as they nodded in understanding. Their persistence was starting to piss me off as I got ready to fight again, with Buizel and Rockruff at my side. Even with their loss, they still don't get when to give up!?

But before the three Team Skull grunts could take any step closer with their lunge for the Sea Gauntlet, something appears from the water and crashes onto the grunts! "AHHHHHH!" The three screamed as the water current caught them, before they were dragged away from the room!

"No! We won't forget this!" The leader screamed.

"You're going to be sorry for this, kid!" The fat grunt snapped.

"Yeah! What they said!" The female grunt cried along.

By the time they were gone, all I could do was stand in shock along with Buizel and Rockruff, and see who "saved" us. To my surprise, it was a creepy-looking Pokemon that seemed to be both a bug and a fighter! But I recognized this Pokémon as I took a step back.

"That's... a Golisopod..." I whispered, catching both Buizel and Rockruff's attention as the two faced Golisopod, who turned to us with a stern expression on its face. It hissed at us, as if it was telling us to step away from the Sea Gauntlet as I stood my ground.

There was no way I was getting intimidated now, now that I've come here so far! "I don't know what you want us to do, but if you're asking us to leave, then the answer is no! We've come too far to just quit and leave!" I said bravely, catching Golisopod's attention as it narrowed its eyes.

 **Golisopod VS Kaito: Buizel / Rockruff**

Seeing Buizel and Rockruff determined to fight, Golisopod let out a battle cry, which shook the whole room! I was taken aback as I realized that I must've made the Guardian of the Undersea Ruins mad. My thoughts were correct as Golisopod lunged at the three of us with an X-Scissor attack.

Jumping to dodge, I rolled on the ground to face Golisopod properly as Rockruff and Buizel got ready to fight back.

"That was close... Rockruff, Rock Slide, go!" I cried out, as Rockruff did so! Howling again, he summoned forth the boulders to smash Golisopod away, until my surprise turned into a shock! Effortlessly, Golisopod deflected all the boulders with its Razor Shell attack!

Rockruff was surprised too as he jumped back, allowing Buizel to make his move as I tried to keep fighting on. "Argh... In that case, how about an Ice Punch! Do it, Bui!" I called out as Buizel did so, jumping in the air to make an aerial attack on Golisopod!

But just before my partner could even reach Golisopod by an inch, it covered itself with an iron glow, a move that I recognized. "It's using Iron Defense! Ice Punch will be meaningless if the defense is raised up!" I said in shock as Buizel widened his eyes as well.

Stopping his Ice Type attack, he jumped back to join up with me and Rockruff as the three of us faced Golisopod, who was able to counter our every move. Then, remembering my Waterium-Z, I looked at my Z-Ring, catching both of my Pokémon's attention.

Buizel seemed to know what I was thinking as he nodded to me, saying that I should use it while I still can. To be honest, I was a bit hesitant. Even if I use the Z-Move now, will it be enough to defeat Golisopod?

Since the Hydro Vortex can only be used with Aqua Jet, it's a physical attack, which would be weakened, thanks to the Iron Defense that Golisopod had done to block the Ice Punch attack. Not to mention, Golisopod was also a Water Type, which means that Hydro Vortex wouldn't be much effective.

I clenched my fists as I wasn't sure on what to do. Giving a look on both Buizel and Rockruff, the two of them had determined looks on their faces. It was as if, they were telling me to use the Z-Move, so that the battle would be much easier to win in.

But looking back at Golisopod, who was waiting for the next move, the doubt was still eating me away. "Bui! Bu bui!" "Rock! Rockruff!" My two Pokémon shouted out, catching me by surprise. As I looked down at them again, they seemed to be a bit upset for having doubts on them.

I frowned, not wanting to doubt my Pokémon's power... but I realized that having these thoughts made them believe I was doubting them. With that in mind, I realized that I couldn't doubt myself or the two friends that were fighting besides me right now.

Closing my eyes for a moment, before I opened them again... I took a deep breath before I turned to Buizel with the Z-Ring showing. "Sorry... Let's do it, Bui. Our Z-Move!" I said bravely, causing Buizel to grin and nod as Rockruff just barked happily for my spirit returning.

Golisopod took notice of this as it got ready to defend as Buizel and I got ready to use Hydro Vortex again. Using the energy from our bonds and from the Z-Crystal, the two of us began to move in motion again, making more wave motions with our arms and body.

"Here goes! This is the proof of how strong our bond is when we think and act as one! Let's see if this gets through to you! **_Hydro Vortex_**!" I yelled out loud as Buizel gained the power to bash into Golisopod and trap it in the whirlpool, while making multiple hits at the same time!

As the Z-Move was beginning to do its work, I held onto my breath, having hopes that the Hydro Vortex attack would show Golisopod on that we didn't mean harm and that my bond with Buizel was the proof of it. As it was finished, Buizel jumped back to join up with me and Rockruff again.

I didn't notice the amazed and impressed look Rockruff had as he seemed to look awed with how much power Buizel's Z-Move had as I narrowed my eyes, still having my hopes up until I noticed a large shadow taking shape from the mist that was caused from the Hydro Vortex attack!

"N-No way..." I said in disbelief. Buizel and Rockruff felt the same as they were shocked to see their opponent still standing as well! Our fears were correct as the mist cleared to show Golisopod, who seemed to be scratched up a little, but that's it...

It was just as I feared...

"Hydro Vortex wasn't enough...!" I said, taking a step back as Rockruff and Buizel got ready to fight again. But to our surprise, Golisopod didn't lunge at us or try to attack us as it only knelt down with one knee, as it seemed to be making a bow... towards me?

"Um... What is it?" I asked as I slowly approached the Hard Shell Pokémon. But to my surprise, Golisopod stood and gestured to the Sea Gauntlet, as if it was telling me that I was allowed to touch or take the Sea Gauntlet now, before it jumped back into the water.

"Wait! Golisopod!" I called, trying to call our former opponent back. But I was too late as Golisopod was already gone and out of my sight. Buizel And Rockruff ran over, as they were both confused on what just happened. "Bui...?" "Ruff?" They expressed their confusion as I turned to the Sea Gauntlet.

 **Winner: Kaito**

It seemed to be glowing a bit, as I noticed something glowing from me. I looked down to see that it was my Waterium-Z! As I raised my Z-Ring up, the glow from the Z-Crystal began to glow on and off even brighter, as if it was responding to the Sea Gauntlet's presence.

As Buizel and Rockruff noticed the two glows from the Gauntlet and my Z-Ring, they were starting to get anxious on what was happening, until I tried to comfort the two that everything was alright.

"It's okay, guys... I think what Golisopod was trying to tell us, was that we're allowed to take the Sea Gauntlet now..." I said, as I walked back to where the pedestal of the Sea Gauntlet was. As I approached it carefully, I heard footsteps running to us as I turned to fight whoever was coming.

Buizel and Rockruff did the same until I recognized on who were coming. "There he is! Kai! Buizel! Rockruff!" "Pop Pop Pop!" Lana and Popplio cried out as the three of us widened our eyes to see Kiawe, Lana, Lillie, and Mrs. Summers all approaching us as they arrived at the room as well.

"Lana? Kiawe? Lillie? And Mrs. Summers, too? How did you all-" I started to ask until Kiawe answered with a smile.

"After we were separated from each other, Lana and I met up with Mrs. Summers and Lillie, and we had to solve some puzzles in order to find our way here. It wasn't... exactly easy..." Kiawe explained as Lana turned him with a dark look on her face.

"Of course it wasn't easy... You're the one that triggered the trap and got us all separated in the first place, Kiawe..." Lana said coldly, freezing Kiawe in his tracks as Lillie spoke up, asking for my safety, along with my Pokémon's.

"Kaito, are you okay? And Buizel and Rockruff?" Lillie asked as I could only smile for how concerned she seemed as I reassured her and the others with a small and cool smile on my face. "Yeah... We had a bit of trouble, but... The three of us are fine! Right?" I asked my two friends.

"Bui bui!" "Rock!" Both Buizel and Rockruff cried out happily as Mrs. Summers sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank goodness... When Kiawe and Lana approached the two of us with you missing, I assumed something bad happened to you while you three were together... But, now that I'm seeing you here, I guess I was just worrying about nothing..." Mrs. Summers said in relief.

I nodded back in understanding as the four of them approached to where I was standing as they noticed the Sea Gauntlet on the pedestal as Lillie was amazed on how it looked. "Mrs. Summers... Could this be...?" Lillie started to ask as the marine biologist smiled.

"Yes, Lillie... This is the Sea Gauntlet. The treasure, or should I say gift that was supposed to be given to the Prince of the Alolan Sea..." Mrs. Summers said as I turned back to it. The look of it... why does it feel so familiar?

Before anyone else could react, I started to reach for it with my left hand and just when I touched it, a painful feeling came to my mind as I widened my eyes before I started to black out! "ARGH!" I yelled as I fell one knee, with my left hand still touching the Sea Gauntlet.

"Kai!" "Kaito!" "My goodness! Are you alright!?"

Voices were calling out to me, as I started to drift away from reality and into the dream world, as I heard both Buizel and Rockruff calling out to me in frantic as I began to lose consciousness...

 **Vision**

 _As I felt as if I was drifting away, I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was... underwater!? I flailed around until I realized that I was able to breathe. Looking around and myself, I still had my original clothes on, with my arms and legs okay... but I realized that no one else was around._

 _"Where... Where am I? This is... the sea, right?" I asked myself weakly, despite knowing what the obvious answer was. Realizing that I was just floating underwater, I swam around, trying to see if I could find someone that I know..._

 _Eventually, as I started to lose hope of finding the people I knew, I bit my lips until I saw some figures coming to my way as I widened my eyes before I hid behind a rock. Once I did, I gave a peek out to see who was coming. To my surprise, I couldn't believe what I was seeing._

 _It was a group of people... that seemed to be half-human on their upper parts of their body while their lower parts were just fish tails! "Merpeople..." I could only breathe out as I watched them pass me. There were some mermen, mermaids, and along with some children as well._

 _They weren't the only ones swimming by, though... There were some Water Type Pokémon swimming by, as if they were equals with the merpeople. Then, I remembered from the story that Lillie read to me and Lana back at the Melemele Library._

 _"The two kinds are as one... They treat others as equals..." I said, remembering parts of the story as I quietly swam after them, using my arms and legs. I don't why I was able to breathe while I swam, though... Was it because this wasn't real?_

 _Am I in some sort of a vision...? Then again, I remembered that I blacked out after I touched the Sea Gauntlet at the Undersea Ruins. Was the Gauntlet doing this? Was it showing me this scene? But why...?_

 _Having the questions in my head wasn't helping me with the answers as I kept swimming after the merpeople and the Water Types as I soon reached where my eyes felt like it was about to pop out comically. Up ahead... was a large underwater kingdom._

 _Remembering the story, I recognized it as the Alolan Sea Kingdom, the same undersea kingdom that Lillie had read in the story once. I quickly swam to where the kingdom was, where the gates seemed to be open. As I passed through it, I noticed that the guards didn't bother to stop me._

 _It was as if, they didn't see me passing through. Taking that thought out of my mind, I continued to swim and follow the merpeople and the Water Types to see where they were going to as they were heading for the undersea palace, which seemed to be where a royal family lived in._

 _"Could this be... the palace of where King Kaisuke and his family lives in?" I asked myself as I swam forward to take a closer look. As I managed to get a closer look, a group of Seadras getting out of the way, allowing a familiar merman to pass through!_

 _At the appearance of that merman, all the merpeople began to cheer and call for their King, causing me to recognize that the merman in front of me was none other than King Kaisuke, ruler of the Alolan Sea. As he swims by, I noticed he seemed to be carrying something on his left arm._

 _Remembering that no one can see me, I swam over to it, only to widen my eyes in surprise. It was... an baby merchild? His face and hair... looked a bit familiar for some reason. Besides the little cobalt tail, he looked so familiar... But why?_

 _Just as the question came to my mind, the scene all of a sudden started to get fuzzy as I widened my eyes, only to hear a couple of familiar voices calling to me as a bright light shone onto my face! "What... What is this...?" I asked myself as the bright light soon enveloped me._

 **Reality**

"Kai! Kai, are you okay? Wake up!" Lana called out to me, causing me to stir. Ow... She could've lowered her volume a bit... All that yelling in my ear was making my ears hurt...

I slowly opened my eyes to see myself lying down on... my bed? I blinked, realizing that I was outside and out of the Undersea Ruins as I looked up to see Lana, Kiawe, and Lillie all looking down at me in worry as I stood straight, shaking my head as my three classmates smiled at my recovery.

"You're okay!" Kiawe said in relief as Lillie sighed along in relief. "You weren't waking up, so we thought something bad had happened to you..." Lillie said in worry as I smiled weakly at the three, apologizing for blacking out on them.

"Sorry if I made you guys worry... What happened?" I asked as the three looked at each other before Lana pointed to my left arm nervously before she spoke. "Um... Kai? Look at your left arm..." Lana said, causing me to blink as I slowly looked down to see what happened as I widened my eyes in shock.

Where my Z-Ring should've been, was the Sea Gauntlet! It was attached to my left arm, making me look like a royal person somehow as I lifted my left arm up to see it as I was confused. "Why... Why is this attached to my arm?" I asked nervously as Kiawe folded his arms with a frown.

"It happened so fast... When you passed out all of a sudden after touching the Sea Gauntlet, the Gauntlet and your Waterium-Z glowed on and off several times, as if they were communicating with each other... Well, that's what Mrs. Summers said..." Kiawe said as I turned to him in confusion.

"Mrs. Summers? Where is she...?" I asked as Lillie made the answer. "She headed back home, to Akala Island. She said she would research on why the Sea Gauntlet attached itself to you all of a sudden." Lillie explained as I nodded in understanding. Placing my hand on the Gauntlet, I tried to pull it off.

But to my surprise, the Sea Gauntlet wouldn't move as I tried pulling harder, until Lana stopped me with a worried look on her face. "Don't... We all tried to pull it off of you, but nothing would work. Even with the three of us, it wouldn't budge." Lana said nervously as I widened my eyes.

"S-Seriously...? So, this is like, stuck on me forever?" I asked shockingly as I noticed that the Waterium-Z was attached onto the empty slot of the Sea Gauntlet as I bit my lips, before I realized something. "Hold on... Where's Buizel and Rockruff?" I asked as Kiawe smiled, before he gave the answer.

"They're downstairs with Shiho and Seita... Those two were the most worried ones ever since you suddenly blacked out." Kiawe said as he stood up from the chair he was sitting on. Lana and Lillie stood back up as I tried to follow, despite of the little trouble I was having.

Looking at the Sea Gauntlet that was attached to my left arm, I frowned. With things the way they are, I don't know how I'm going to be able to take this off. But, thinking back... Maybe I was "destined" to wear this?

I remembered about the vision I had when I blacked out, about King Kaisuke and the Alolan Sea Kingdom. And not to mention, there was that little merchild as well. The one that seemed familiar to me. What connection do I have with the vision I had just now?

By the time I asked myself in my thoughts, to familiar cries called for me as I returned to reality to see both Buizel and Rockruff running towards as me as my partner jumped into my arms, followed by Rockruff, catching me by surprise as I catch the two of them, before falling to the ground.

"Bui! Bu bu bui!" Buizel said frantically as he looked all over me, checking to see if I was hurt or not, as Rockruff sniffed all over me, feeling the same as I smiled at the two for their worrying. "I'm fine, guys... Really!" I said reassuringly, before I hug the two to try and reassure them.

The two of them knew how to worry well as they accepted the hug and embraced me back, just as Shiho and Seita ran over to see me. "Big bro!" "Big brother!" The two cried out as I smiled at my two siblings, before letting my Pokémon down to walk over to them.

"Are you okay? Kiawe, Lillie, and Lana said you were knocked out..." Shiho said as Seita couldn't find anything else to say as I only gave a reassuring smile to the two. Heh... They're no different from Buizel and Rockruff, huh?

"Don't worry, you two... I'm fine. It takes more than that for me to stay down, right? I'm sorry if I worried the two of you..." I said apologetically as Shiho pouted tearfully, causing me to hug my little sister as Seita joined in, as the three of us embraced each other.

Once we let go of each other, Shiho slowly went back to her true self as she smiled, feeling relieved that I was alright. But Seita on the other hand, was a little doubtful that I was alright, but went along with Shiho, as the two headed back to their rooms as it was starting to get late.

As I said goodbye to my three friends that left for their homes, I looked up at the sky that was orange, before looking out at the sea. Something tells me that my involvement with the sea will happen again, as long as I have the Sea Gauntlet with me.

As Buizel, Rockruff, and I looked to see the sun setting, I remembered something that was missing. "Where did Mom go...?" I asked as I realized that she wasn't in the house again. Was she at work?

 **End POV**

 **Meanwhile...**

Shizuka was walking across the sand in a deserted area where no one were to come around. Holding onto the water droplet jewel necklace that was on her neck, the mother of Kaito walked to where there seemed to be a small lagoon up ahead as she took a deep breath.

Then, without hesitation, she walked to where she was told to meet as she arrived at the lagoon, before she approached the shore to see the person she was supposed to see. As she waited, the water started to bubble a little, before something surfaced, catching Shizuka by surprise.

"Kaisuke... You never cease to surprise me, do you?" Shizuka asked softly as the King of the Alolan Sea smiled at his queen, giving her the soft smile that he gave her always. "And you, never cease to be more beautiful as ever, Shizuka..." Kaisuke said softly.

The Queen just smiled before she sighed. "May I ask why you called me here? If this is about our son's powers, then I already know. His friends already knew it before I did." Shizuka asked as she began to go down to business as Kaisuke opened his eyes, his expression looking unfazed.

"I see... And I know as well, thanks to my young messenger. And no, that's not the reason why I called you down here, Shizuka... It's about the gift that I was going to give to our son before we were attacked..." Kaisuke explained as Shizuka blinked in realization.

"Do you mean... the Sea Gauntlet? The weapon that was passed down from your descendants during the ancient times?" Shizuka asked as the King nodded before he explained.

"Yes... I received a message from Golisopod who was guarding the Undersea Ruins... He told me... that our son had managed to pass his trial and receive the Sea Gauntlet." King Kaisuke said, catching Shizuka by surprise as she widened her eyes in disbelief.

"He... did? But, that means..." Shizuka started to say as the King nodded, before he looked up at the now night sky.

"Yes... This means that his days as a human are soon coming to an end..." King Kaisuke said as Shizuka blinked, before she gave a soft smile. Then, her smile had fallen, being replaced with a small frown on her face as she spoke again.

"Do you think... our son will like it, becoming a Prince again? He's spent most of his life on land as a human, making some great human and Pokémon friends... Even if he's regaining his powers, it probably doesn't change the fact that he wants to stay as he is." Shizuka said doubtfully.

Kaisuke gave a soft, but serious look at his Queen, knowing what she meant as he looked back at the sea. As he looked, the sea was showing its beauty as the rising moon was shining its light on it, causing the water to reflect the light.

"I'm well aware of that, Shizuka... But as time passes by, he'll have to choose whether to remain as a human, or become the Prince that our people loves again..." Kaisuke said as the two became silent.

Now that time was passing by, the two of them began to have doubts, both realizing that their son would soon be pulled to two different directions, one leading to land, and the other leading to the sea. And he could only go to and stay in one.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Punch, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Rockruff (M): (Bite, Sand** **Attack, Rock Slide, Howl)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 13: The Sneaky Cat Thief, Litten!**

 **Chapter 14: The Night Battle Against Persian!**

 **Chapter 15: To Care an Egg! Kaito's Decision!**

 **Chapter 16:** **Responsibility to Protect and Save**

 **Chapter 17:** **The Chaos Involving a Raticate!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Kaito: So you need food again for him, huh? There has got to be a better way than stealing, Litten...

Ash: Oh man... that Litten had me completely fooled with its mischievous tricks!

Mallow: You mean, the little Fire Type that prefers to be distant with people like us?

Ash: Yeah! That's the same one that snatched my sandwich away! That's it! I'm going to catch it!

Kaito: Shouldn't be you be thinking straight? Litten took my lunch too, you know...

Kiawe: This could mean Litten stole your lunches for a reason... a good one, that is...

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Kaito discovers the Sea Gauntlet that soon becomes stuck to his Z-Ring (left arm)

\- Kaito regains little of his true memories as the Prince of the Alolan Sea


	13. The Sneaky Cat Thief, Litten!

**Chapter 13: The Sneaky Cat Thief, Litten!**

 **Kaito's POV**

"I'm off!" I called out to my two siblings. I was headed out for my day at the Pokémon School as I said goodbye to both Shiho and Seita, as my little brother and sister watched me leave. For a moment, I thought I saw them pouting a little, before Shiho spoke up.

"Come back home soon, big bro... Okay?" Shiho asked worriedly, causing me to smile at her.

I couldn't blame her for being so worried, especially since I was brought home unconscious, with the Sea Gauntlet attached to my left arm yesterday. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Mom come home yesterday night.

Neither Shiho or Seita had seen her, as they said that she hadn't come home at all. That was where I began to worry. I mean, anyone can come home late if they were busy with something... But for Mom to not come home at all... That's worrying.

Nevertheless, I shoved that thought out of my mind when I had a small breakfast with my two siblings. Buizel and Rockruff were eating less for some reason, as they were more concerned about me.

Man... I told them that I was fine, even with the Sea Gauntlet attaching to my left arm. But they insisted on staying out of their Pokéballs for a while. So that's why they were walking with me right now, with Buizel on my left and Rockruff on my right.

I was currently headed out for the Pokémon School, where I would go back to class and learn more stuff about Alola...

Now that I think about it... Mallow, Sophocles, and Ash doesn't know anything about the Sea Gauntlet that's attached to my left arm. I wonder if Kiawe, Lillie, or Lana had told them at least something, but... I can't be sure since the four of us were together for a whole day yesterday.

To be honest, I still didn't understand on what happened yesterday...

The Sea Gauntlet suddenly gave me a vision about the Prince being born in the Alolan Sea Kingdom. I saw King Kaisuke... and his merpeople. But... I still didn't understand.

That confusion kept growing when the gauntlet suddenly attached itself to my left arm, replacing the Z-Ring in the process.

The Sea Gauntlet had a Z-Crystal shape symbol on the middle, which had the Waterium-Z on it.

I found it weird, now that I have a gauntlet instead of the Z-Ring. I tried to take it off... But it's like the others said when they tried to take it off the first time. The gauntlet is stuck, like it was attached to my left arm or something.

There was no telling when I was allowed to take it off. So, that made me uncomfortable as I realized that I would have to spend my days wearing this gauntlet, which could attract attention to many people, including morons that would think this is valuable.

By thinking that, I began to realize that I would have to be careful every second. Anyone can approach me or my Pokémon out of nowhere and attack, wanting to take possession of the Gauntlet of their own.

"Bui? Bu bu bui?" Buizel's questioning call snapped me out of my thoughts as I stopped to look down at my partner, which I would call... brother sometimes.

He had a worried expression, making me realize that he was close to me while we were walking all the way. Rockruff gave a small whine and a nudge to my right leg, catching my attention as both of my Pokémon were looking up to me with worried expressions.

I could only smile at the two, as I knelt to their level, before placing my two hands on top of their soft heads. They began to regain their smile as I rubbed their heads in comfort. They were content with the affection I was showing them as they pushed their heads into my hands more.

"I'm alright, you guys. I know that yesterday was really wild and unbelievable, but... I'll be fine. Now that I know some parts of the Alolan Sea Kingdom history, and part of its story, I think I can ease myself a little more." I said reassuringly, causing the two of them to smile at me.

"Bui..."

"Rock..."

They spoke their call out softly, as if they accepted the words I've said to them just now. Nodding to see that they understood, the three of us continued our way to the Pokémon School. But as we were getting there...

A small familiar figure came out of the bushes all of a sudden, facing me and my two Pokémon friends. I smiled at it, recognizing on who it was.

"Hey, Litten... How's life treating you right now?" I said to the little Fire Type sweetly, causing Litten to smile back, as Buizel greeted our Fire Type friend, while Rockruff just barked at its new friend with his own kind of greeting.

What did he want now? Did it have something to do with him and his old friend?

 **End POV**

* * *

 **(Pokémon Opening: Sun and Moon English Subbed)**

 **Ash \- ****_"I'm Ash of Pallet Town. My dream is to become a Pokémon Master._** **_This is my partner, Pikachu! Let's all search for Pokémon with full force!_ "**

(The Japanese opening title shows on the screen)

 ** _There's no use in just standing around all the time_**

(Both Kaito and Ash pant under the hot sun with Pikachu and Buizel)

(Lana, Mallow, Lillie, Kiawe, and Sophocles all run over to help them)

 ** _I want to try and set out on a head-turning adventure_**

(Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles, and Lillie appear in different sections)

(Bounsweet, Popplio, Turtonator, and Togedemaru appear with their trainers)

 ** _With the sun, the moon, Pokémon, and Pikachu_**

(The friends all slide down the school slide)

(They slide before crashing into each other by Alolan Exeggutor)

 ** _(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)_**

(They all recover and make repeated steps together)

 ** _It never stops being surprising and refreshing_**

(Kaito, Ash, and Prof. Kukui runs for the school)

(Litten shrieks before shooting Ember at Ash's face, much to his startle)

 ** _I'm here! I'm there! I'm over there! I can't stay put!_**

(Kaito pops up, until Shiho and Seita pulls at his two arms)

(Buizel lands on his head as the two grin at each other)

 ** _C'mon, there's still so, so much more to see_**

(Kaito and Ash leads their friends and Pokémon across the island)

 ** _(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)_**

(Samson Oak dances a little, until Komala bashes him away)

 ** _In intense battles, I choose you!_**

 ** _(In intense battles, I choose you!)_**

(Ash, Kaito, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles, and Kiawe all appear with their Pokémon partners)

(A Pokémon Egg floats in front of Lillie)

 ** _And it's time to catch 'em all!_**

 ** _(And it's time to catch 'em all!)_**

(Kaito throws a Pokéball at a Rockruff, catching it with success)

(Ash throws a Pokéball at a Grubbin, catching it with success)

(Their classmate watch their success together)

 ** _(Go!)_**

(Ash sends Pikachu out for battle)

 ** _Burn brighter, sun!_**

 ** _Take off with your pulse burning!_** ** _(Okay!)_**

(Pikachu defeats Mimikyu with Iron Tail)

(Pikachu then defeats Yungoos, Alolan Rattata, and Salandit with Thunderbolt)

(Solgaleo appears besides the little Electric Type)

 ** _Your courage is overflowing, moon!_**

 ** _You will light up the dreams!_**

(Kaito sinks underwater into the abyss, unconscious)

(Then, a bright light flashes, showing a silhouette that looks just like Kaito)

 ** _Come on, feel the maximum energy with your all_**

(Ash and Pikachu perform Gigavolt Havoc)

(Kaito and Buizel perform Hydro Vortex)

 ** _Shout it out, "Alola!"_**

(Both boys run to say their Alolan greeting in the school)

 **(Opening End)**

* * *

Kaito met up with his little friend, Litten, who seemed content on seeing his human friend. Rockruff and Buizel had already said their greetings to the Fire Type, as the Alola boy looked down at it with a confused look on his face.

"Is there something that you need?" Kaito asked as Rockruff and Buizel looked at the Fire Type with questioning looks. Litten didn't move for a second, until he made a gesture to his mouth with his paw, causing the Alola boy to blink in realization.

"Food? You mean for you or... Ah... I see." Kaito started to say before he realized on who the Fire Type was talking about. Lowering himself to the Fire Cat Pokémon's level, he took out his backpack to see if he still had his lunch with him. Then at noticing it, he took it out and smiled at Litten.

"Make sure you give this to the old one, okay? He may be strong, but he can hardly move whenever he really needs to." Kaito said as he handed the small lunch bag to Litten, allowing the Fire Cat Pokémon to take it in his mouth, before he growled with thanks.

Once Litten was given the food, it took off, causing Rockruff to frown before he looked up at the Alola boy, uncertain whether Kaito's decision to give away his food was right or not. To that, he gave a small whine of uncertainty to his Trainer.

"Rock? Rock ruff rock...?" Rockruff asked as the Alola boy looked down at his Puppy Pokémon, before he smiled weakly.

"If you're asking why I gave my lunch away, Rockruff... That's because there's someone out there that really needs it more than I do. It's an old friend of Litten, who's gotten a little old to search food for himself." Kaito explained, as Buizel sided with his human brother.

"Bu bui!" Buizel piped up in agreement. But despite of Kaito's reassurance and Buizel's agreement, the Rock Type couldn't help but feel whether what Kaito did was right or not as he looked to where Litten had disappeared off to.

 **Later, at the Pokémon School...**

"Alola!" Kaito called out to his friends. Lillie and Lana were the first ones to respond to his call as they said their greeting back to the Alola boy. Then came Kiawe and Sophocles' greeting. But as Kaito was headed for his seat, he heard Mallow speaking to Ash about something.

"Wow! So you finally met that Litten!" Mallow called out, catching Kaito's attention as he turned to see Ash talking with her.

The Kanto Trainer was surprised to hear this from her as he turned to the Grass Type user in surprise.

"Is it your friend?" "Pika?" Ash asked, with Pikachu asking along. But before he could get a proper response, Bounsweet suddenly began to rub Mallow's legs affectionately, as the Grass Type user explained.

"Litten comes up, asking for food like Bounsweet's doing! It's so cute! I love it when it does that!" Mallow said happily as Lana seemed to understand, as she had experienced the same thing.

"I fall for it every time!" Lana giggled as Popplio agreed happily. This only made Kaito sweat drop at the two. They were acting as if they enjoyed having their food taken away, as they didn't know that Litten was taking food for a good reason.

But Ash was more into the negative side as both he and Pikachu were annoyed.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said in annoyance as Ash grumbled, before taking out... a small piece of a sandwich?

"I don't think it's so cute! Ugh... That's how I lost most of my croquette sandwich!" Ash said annoyingly, catching the Alola boy by surprise as he stood up to face his Kanto friend.

"You don't mean to say that... Litten stole it from you?" Kaito asked with a raised eyebrow, before Ash slumped down, confirming that it was true.

"You got it, Kai..." Ash groaned as the Alola boy blinked before he frowned. He folded his arms while Rockruff just growled angrily. At hearing of Ash's food being stolen, the Puppy Pokémon came to a belief that Litten was being greedy with the food so much that it even steals from others!

But for the Alola boy, he was confused as he began to speak to himself of what happened this morning before he arrived at the Pokémon School.

"That's kind of... funny. I already gave my lunch to Litten, so why would he bother to steal your sandwich...?" Kaito started to say until Ash grabbed his shoulders, interrupting the Alola boy with a shocked expression on his face.

"Wait... You GAVE your lunch to Litten? Are you sure it didn't steal it from you, Kai?!" Ash exclaimed, catching Kaito by surprise as he gave a nervous smile for the sudden shock Ash was expressing.

"Um... Yeah, why?" was the only thing Kaito could say as Ash bit his lips. Buizel frowned to see his human brother being questioned like this as the Kanto trainer began to feel even more annoyed with the Fire Cat Pokémon!

"Ugh...! If Litte already took your food, then why did it take mine! It doesn't make any sense!" Ash grumbled as he whacked his head several times, trying to get some sense into him as the Alola boy sweat dropped at the stunts the Kanto Trainer was doing right now.

"That sounds like our Litten, alright..." Lana said, with Mallow nodding in agreement.

"Litten's not the kind who enjoys dealing with people. It takes a long time for it to warm up to Trainers, too! They say it's not your average Pokémon." Sophocles explained, causing Ash to reach to a conclusion.

"So it's not too friendly at first..." Ash concluded, as Rotom turned to Sophocles.

 **"That's precisely what I explained to Ash earlier!"** Rotom buzzed. Mallow could only giggle at that as she sighed.

"Wow... You could say Litten is the lone star of Pokémon, huh? It always seems to be hanging around at our restaurant!" Mallow giggled as Kiawe folded his arms, before adding in.

"I see it in the market, too. It steals all kinds of berries from the stands." Kiawe said, causing Kaito to frown. He sighed, before he slumped down at his desk. With the stunts Litten was pulling off, more people would gradually dislike it if it keeps up with its thieving work.

"Still... Litten is so incredibly cute, I just can't get angry at it!" Mallow giggled as Kiawe turned to the Kanto Trainer.

"So, do you have a plan to deal with Litten?" Kiawe asked, causing Kaito to turn to Ash. But as he did so, the Kanto Trainer was already planning to deal with Fire Cat Pokémon in an angry way as he showed his angry expression.

"SO MUCH TO TEACH IT! YOU DON'T MESS WITH A GUY'S SANDWICH!" Ash snapped, shocking Kaito a little as Pikachu looked up ar his human friend. Lillie on the other hand, was a little confused on what the Kanto Trainer was referring to.

"Wait, teach it? What are you talking about?" Lillie asked, causing Ash to stutter before he began to reach to a decision that left Kaito a little dismayed.

"Uh... I know just what to do! I'll catch it!" Ash called out, taking a Pokéball out. Pikachu expressed his surprise a little, as he didn't think Ash would plan that far ahead. But for the others and the Alola boy, they were shocked of the answer Ash had come up with.

For the Alola boy, he bit his lips, knowing what the consequences would be if the Kanto Trainer were to succeed on capturing Litten. But before he could try and reason with Ash, Sophocles suddenly expressed his surprise on the gauntlet that was on his left arm.

"Whoa! Kai, where did you get that thing!?" Sophocles gasped, causing the others to turn to Kaito as the Alola boy blinked, before he realized that Sophocles meant the Sea Gauntlet that had replaced his Z-Ring. Mallow and Ash were surprised too as they also looked to see.

Lillie, Lana, and Kiawe all blinked as Kaito gave them a little glare for not telling the others. At seeing the Alola boy's glare, the three gave sheepish and apologetic looks to him while Buizel and Rockruff stayed close to their Trainer.

"Whoa is right! What is that on your arm, Kai?" Ash asked as Mallow took a closer look.

"It looks like... some kind of armor piece! Like when a knight or warrior wears them to protect themselves from their enemies!" Mallow added as Kaito sweat dropped, realizing he had so much to explain for.

"It's called the Sea Gauntlet, guys... It's something that I picked up when I visited the Undersea Ruins. I was hoping that either Lana, Lillie, or Kiawe could've told you guys this..." Kaito said as he gave a little glare to his three companions from yesterday.

Lana only stuck out her tongue, while Kiawe scratched the back of his head. Lillie on the other hand, gave an apologetic look as Mallow turned to her in shock and surprise.

"What!? No way! You went along too, Lillie?! Weren't there Pokémon in the Undersea Ruins?!" Mallow cried out, seemingly worried for Lillie as the white-dressed girl gave a sheepish smile to her friend, before she gave a weak nod to her frantic questions.

"Yes, there were some... But a marine biologist named Mrs. Summers helped us get through the Ruins. I stuck by her at all times whenever we came across a Pokémon living in the Ruins." Lillie explained as Lana clapped her hands together with her eyes shining bright.

"The inside of the Ruins was so amazing! I was able to see many kinds of Water Type Pokémon inside there and the time before we were in the Ruins! That is, until a certain someone set off a booby trap to get us separated from Kai and Buizel..." Lana said, before she turned to Kiawe.

The Fire Type user flinched at her cold stare while Popplio clapped her hands together in joy, as she also remembered on how she enjoyed her time at the Ruins, too. Kiawe gave a cough before he expressed his opinion about the expedition yesterday.

"It kind of wasn't fun for me, since Turtonator wasn't able to withstand against Water Types that much..." Kiawe tried to say until Lana completed his words for him.

"You didn't do well down there, Kiawe." Lana said bluntly, catching the Fire Type user by surprise as he slumped down in defeat.

"The shame..." Kiawe could only say as the others chuckled at Kiawe's misfortune. Kaito on the other hand, watched as Ash came up to him, before he held up his arm which had the Gauntlet attached to it.

"So... Why is it still on you? Didn't the Sea Gauntlet belong to the Undersea Ruins?" Ash asked as Kaito blinked, before he glanced away. Then, turning to his three previous companions, they all nodded to him, causing the Alola boy to clear his throat before answering Ash's question.

"Do you remember when I first revealed my ability to control the ocean waves? You see, that's kind of why I was curious about the Undersea Ruins in the first place..." Kaito explained, causing Ash, Sophocles, and Mallow to listen in, along with their partners.

Lana, Lillie, and Kiawe helped the Alola boy explained as the four of them explained their parts of the story. Their meeting with Mrs. Summers, their trip down underwater and into the Ruins, and with Kaito's battle against Team Skull and the Golisopod guarding the Gauntlet.

"Wow... I didn't think Team Skull would be that interested in the Sea Gauntlet, too..." Sophocles admitted with a frown, as he held Togedemaru close to him.

"And to think there was a Guardian there to challenge you, Kai... It must've been a tough battle with the way you're speaking like that..." Mallow added, earning a nod from the Alola boy.

Buizel and Rockruff stayed close to their Trainer as Kaito glared at the Gauntlet for what it's doing right now.

"And on top of that, it won't come off, no matter what I do! Even both of Buizel and Rockruff's attacks couldn't make a dent on this thing..." Kaito said as he tried to pull his new "accessory" off of his left arm.

"Even the three of us couldn't pull it off... Mrs. Summers on the other hand said that she would continue researching onto why that is..." Lillie explained as Ash frowned, before he tried to help his Alola friend out by pulling onto the Sea Gauntlet.

"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing! Guys, help me and Kai out! Maybe if we're in bigger numbers, then it just might come off!" Ash grunted as Kaito stood up and got ready to pull as well. Rockruff and Buizel held onto his legs to help.

Kiawe, Lana, Lillie, Sophocles, and Mallow all got behind Ash as they lined up to pull. With everyone in position, Kaito gave the call to start the pulling.

"Okay...! Three... Two... One... GO!" Kaito yelled as he began to tug on his arm. At the same time, the six classmates pulled onto the Gauntlet that was attached onto Kaito's left arm. All the Pokémon, including Rotom joined in to help as well!

But as they kept pulling harder and harder, it wasn't enough as the Sea Gauntlet wasn't moving an inch! It took a minute for the seven classmates to give up as they all fell back on the ground, as they were all bewildered for the Gauntlet still remaining perfectly attached.

"Okay... It won't come off..." Ash groaned as Kaito twitched his eyes at the golden Gauntlet. All the Pokémon were bewildered to see that their effort did to help didn't help at all as Buizel stood next to his human brother, while Rockruff just whined at the "accessory".

"Bu bui..."

"Rock..."

They were even more worried for the Alola boy, especially now that everyone's learned that it seemed impossible to remove the Sea Gauntlet from Kaito's left arm.

 **"What now...? I do not see any other ways to see how this Sea Gauntlet will come out! The chances of it coming out are-"** Rotom started to say until Kaito frowned at it, feeling hopeful for Rotom's guess.

"Please tell me it's not zero percent..." Kaito groaned as Rotom sweat dropped before he made the answer.

 **"Unfortunately... It's close to zero percent... It's practically 0.000001% that it will come off someday."** Rotom buzzed, making Kaito pale as he fell back onto the school floor as the others stood up and watched Kaito with pitiful looks on their faces.

"Just great... JUST GREAT! AM I GOING TO HAVE TO WEAR THIS FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!?" Kaito yelled out loud, enough to let the whole school hear.

 **Later, after school...**

After class at the Pokémon School, Kaito had revealed the Sea Gauntlet to Prof. Kukui and Principal Oak, as he knew he had to tell them of what he discovered yesterday. They were surprised, of course, to see that one of their students had made such a huge discovery.

But with the both of them realizing that Kaito would be more in danger, Principal Oak entrusted the Alola Professor to take Kaito home while taking Ash alongside with him, as the Alola boy's house was near the Professor's home.

The Alola boy felt awkward with this, but the Alola Professor didn't seem to mind as he asked him to help him and Ash shop for what they needed back at the house. Ash seemed satisfied to walk back home with Kaito as he still wanted to know more about what the Alola boy did yesterday.

While the shopping went on for the two students and the Alola Professor, they only needed one more thing in order for the shopping to be complete.

"All we have left is to buy soap!" Prof. Kukui said as Ash turned to the Alola Professor with a curious look.

"Yeah? What kind?" Ash asked, allowing the Alola Professor to explain.

"Tub and tile, kitchen, window cleaner, all refills!" Prof. Kukui said as the Alola boy sighed, as he had to help out as well. Buizel and Rockruff gave their Trainer a sheepish look as the Alola boy gave a glance to his teacher.

"Tell me something, Professor... Why did I have to get dragged into this house shopping business when it's not my house to deal with, but yours?" Kaito asked, as he expressed little annoyance for being dragged into the shopping spree.

"Sorry, Kaito... You remember what Principal Oak said, right? I'm to take you home, since there's a chance that other people might cause unwanted attention just by seeing your Gauntlet if you were to walk alone." Prof. Kukui said, causing Kaito to narrow his eyes.

He gave a small glance to the people they were passing by. He managed to see some of them eyeing on the Sea Gauntlet that was attached to his left arm. Some seemed amazed and bewildered, while some seemed shocked.

To the Alola boy's surprise, he didn't see any people having any malicious intent on snatching the Gauntlet from him... not that they could, of course. He remained cautious though, as he couldn't trust just any stranger with the treasure he was stuck with.

But as he started to turn his focus back onto the shopping, something ran past by him, Ash, and Prof. Kukui! Ash recognized on who it was as he angrily began to make chase while Rotom made an alert on who past by.

 **"Bzzt! A Litten sighting!"** Rotom buzzed, catching Kaito's attention. The Alola boy widened his eyes as he watched Ash chase after Litten, with Pikachu at his side.

"Hey, wait up!" "Pika Pika!"

"Rock! Rockruff ruff!" Rockruff growled as he joined both Ash and Pikachu with the chase, catching the Alola boy by surprise as he and Buizel ran after the three pursuers.

"Ash, hold on! And Rockruff! What are you doing!?" Kaito cried out as he ran after his Kanto friend and his Rock Type, leaving the Alola Professor surprised and confused to see his two students making chase after the Fire Cat Pokémon.

"Ash! Kaito! What's the matter?" Prof. Kukui asked, causing Rotom to turn to him.

 **"Allow me to explain everything!"** Rotom buzzed. With that, the Rotom-Dex began to explain everything to the Alola Professor of what happened to both Ash and the runaway Litten.

 **Meanwhile...**

Both Kaito and Ash continued to make chase after the Fire Cat Pokémon, with the Alola boy catching up with his Kanto friend and his Puppy Pokémon.

"Hey! Where'd it go!?" Ash panted as he looked around with both Pikachu and Rockruff. The Alola boy panted a little before he turned to his Kanto friend with a frown.

"Don't you think... you're taking this a bit too far, Ash? I mean, it's just one croquette sandwich that Litten took off from you." Kaito said, while facing Ash as the Kanto Trainer frowned, before he kept looking around.

"Sorry, Kai... But it's not just me that Litten's been taking food from, it could've been stealing from others, too! And you know how bad stealing is!" Ash said as the Alola boy frowned, as he understood the truth behind Ash's words.

"That's true, but... I know Litten has a reason for taking food from others..." Kaito said, stopping Ash in his tracks as both he and Pikachu turned to the Alola boy. Rockruff, who was annoyed with Litten stopped looking around as well, before he turned to his Trainer in question.

Buizel gave a glance at his human brother, as the Alola boy started to explain. But before he could do so, an elderly woman called out to them with a small offer for them.

"Want to buy some berries, dears?" The woman asked, causing the boy to turn as Ash politely declined, before he explained.

"No thanks... We were looking for a Litten... Huh!? There it is!" Ash started, before he gasped to see the Fire Cat Pokémon right in front of him! Kaito blinked in surprise to see his Fire Type friend munching on some fruit that seemed to have been given to him.

Sighing in relief, the Alola boy watched to see Ash and Litten glaring at each other, as the grudge for the sandwich lingered on, until the woman tried to settle the two of them down.

"Now, you two... Let's play nice!" The woman said with a chuckle before she began to give an Oran Berry to the Fire Cat Pokémon. This left Ash a little bewildered to see this as he turned to the woman with a surprised question.

"Huh!? You give it food!?" Ash said, gaping as the woman smiled before she explained.

"In Alola, nature's bounty is for sharing!" The woman explained as Litten took the Berry in his mouth.

"Now dear, don't eat too fast. I love to feed Litten!" The woman giggled as Litten began to run off, leaving the boys and their Pokémon alone with the woman, just as Prof. Kukui and Rotom came by! Rockruff growled at it leaving as Kaito tried to calm him down.

"Come on, Rockruff... Just let it go." Kaito said softly as he stroked the rocky parts on Rockruff's neck, causing the Puppy Pokémon to ease his anger as he sighed in content, while Buizel watched with a small smirk.

"Does that Litten come here a lot?" Prof. Kukui asked as the woman smiled, before answering his question.

"All the time! I have it everyday! Honestly, I think Litten enjoys looking out for me. That's why I have berries waiting when it comes by for a visit!" The woman explained. Kaito could only frown, as he gave a glance to where Litten has run off to.

To think that his Fire Type friend had another person he could go to for some food... The Alola boy could only smile before shaking his head. Ash on the other hand, was still miffed when the woman asked him about his last encounter with the Fire Type.

"So, let me guess... I'd say Litten made off with some of your food, didn't it?" The woman asked as Ash nodded with an annoyed expression.

"It sure did! My croquette sandwich, specially made!" Ash snapped as Prof. Kukui turned to Ash with a sheepish smile.

"Ash, I can make you another one." Prof. Kukui said as Kaito gave a sheepish smile to his Kanto friend as well. The woman smiled, before she turned the subject as to where Litten could be living in.

"I haven't the slightest idea as to where Litten lives... but it certainly is a dear." The woman said with a smile. The Alola boy blinked before he smiled, understanding on what the woman meant as he thought of where the Fire Cat Pokémon could be going.

With that in mind, he began to go after the Fire Cat Pokémon, much to both Ash and Prof. Kukui's surprise!

"Kai!? Where are you going!?" Ash called out as Buizel and Rockruff quickly joined their Trainer with the run.

"I'm going to check on Litten! I think I know the reason why it snatches food from the others!" Kaito called out, much to Ash's surprise as he frowns. The Alola Professor scratched the back of his head before he gave a sheepish smile.

"Looks like he's going to be fine if he's taking off like that..." Prof. Kukui said as Ash just blinked, seeing Kaito running out of his sight. Even Pikachu was a little curious as to where the Alola boy could be running to with Buizel and Rockruff.

"He knows why Litten steals food...?" Ash asked himself, with Pikachu questioning himself as well.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked with a curious look.

 **Meanwhile...**

The Alola boy kept on running until he reached an old abandoned house, as he panted for all the running he had to do. Buizel and Rockruff caught up with their Trainer as Rockruff blinked, confused as to why they were near the abandoned house in the first place.

"Rock? Rock ruff ruff?" Rockruff asked as Buizel smiled, answering the Puppy Pokémon's question.

"Bui! Bu bui! Bui bui!" Buizel explained, causing Rockruff to widen his eyes as Kaito realized on what his best friend said to the curious Rock Type as Kaito began to take a few steps towards the old house.

His two Pokémon followed as the Alola boy took a step inside to see his Fire Type friend grooming himself. That was, until Litten suddenly hissed to see who was intruding his and his old friend's home until he realized that it was just Kaito and his two Pokémon friends.

"Hey, Litten... How's old Stoutland doing?" Kaito asked as he turned to his right. Buizel approached the Fire Type with another greeting while Rockruff just scoffed to see the Fire Type in front of him as he turned his head away.

"Be nice, Rockruff." Kaito said sternly, as Rockruff gave a glance back to the Fire Type, who seemed annoyed for the rude greeting. But just before the Puppy Pokémon could say anything else to Litten, he heard a grunting noise coming from his right.

The Rock Type turned before he let out a yelp of surprise to see a large, but old Stoutland gazing at him, as if he was either intrigued or glaring at him for some reason! This intimidated the Puppy Pokémon until Kaito rubbed his head in comfort, along with a smile.

"Don't be so nervous, Rockruff... Old Stoutland here is a good friend, too. He can, well... look intimidating, especially his eyes." Kaito said reassuringly, easing Rockruff's uneasiness for a while. Buizel sat next to his human brother's left as Kaito took Litten into his arms.

Stroking Litten's chin, much to the Fire Cat Pokémon's content, the Alola boy began to think about the past as he gave a glance at Stoutland, who seemed to be satisfied with the boy bonding with his little Fire friend.

"To think... it was a year when we met each other the first time... Huh, Litten?" Kaito asked as Litten blinked, before the Fire Type nodded in understanding. He knew what his human friend meant as he began to think back when they met the first time.

 **One year ago...**

 _Ten year old Kaito was having a fun time swimming with Buizel as they were going on with their swimming contest together again. Of course, Buizel would end up as the winner today... That is, if not for a little interference with their racing._

 _"Come on, Bui! Slow down!" Kaito complained as Buizel gave his human brother a smirk before he picked up speed, enough to annoy Kaito enough to swim faster._

 _"Alright, that's it! You really asked for it now!" Kaito snapped playfully as he picked up the pace, trying to catch up with the Sea Weasel Pokémon. That was, until something started to fall off a small cliff! A small shriek caught their attention as they saw someone falling off!_

 _Immediately, Kaito forgot about the race and gave a desperate order for Buizel._

 _"Oh no! Buizel, catch it!" Kaito gasped, motivating Buizel to swim fast and catch the falling figure just in time before it fell into the water! Abandoning the race, the two quickly swam back to shore, where Buizel carefully laid the Pokémon onto the dry sand. Kaito blinked, recognizing on who this was._

 _"It's a Litten... But it seems injured..." Kaito said as he knelt down to see how bad the wounds were. There were some small scratches all over the Fire Cat Pokémon's body. It looked like it picked a fight with some nasty Pokémon._

 _But just before Kaito could try and help Litten out, Buizel gave a small hiss of warning to someone that was coming by. At the hiss, the Alola boy looked to see who was coming, only for it to be a group of Alolan Meowth, lead by an Alolan Persian!_

 _This left the Alola boy stiff for a moment before his face darkened as he quietly stood up to confront the Dark Types, while Buizel watched. As Kaito took a step forward to the leader, he gave it an angry glare, while the Persian only sneered to see the human boy._

 _"You... Are you the ones that made Litten like this!?" Kaito hissed dangerously, causing some of the Alolan Meowth to flinch, while amusing the Persian as it yawned in boredom, which seemed to have convinced the Alola boy that it was true._

 _"I see... If that's the case... Buizel! Ice Punch!" Kaito yelled out suddenly. The Sea Weasel Pokémon didn't need to be told twice as he used his speed to bash Persian away with his Ice Type attack, catching the Classy Cat Pokémon by surprise as it skidded back!_

 _Once Persian recovered from the blow, it hissed at Buizel, who only growled back. Kaito gave it a hateful glare as he stood with his Sea Weasel Pokémon. While he was doing so, Litten slowly began to wake up, recovering from the blows he had taken from the Dark Types._

 _The Fire Type managed to lift his head and watch in surprise to see a human child and his Buizel defending him from the Persian and his goons, as Kaito scoffed at the group._

 _"You arrogant Meowths and Persians are all the same! You attack anyone just for the fun of it, because you all think you're so cool yourselves! Well, guess what!? I hate arrogant ones, such as you all!" Kaito snapped, as Buizel let out an angry cry to the group as well._

 _"Bui! Bu bui bui! Bu bui! Bui!" Buizel hissed, causing some of the Meowth to hiss and growl while Persian unsheathed his claws, prepared to strike at the child. Now that he_ _and his minions were insulted, the brat and his weasel wasn't going to get away with it!_

 _"Now, Buizel! Aqua Jet! Back to back!" Kaito yelled out. At the order, Buizel charged towards the Persian, as Persian got ready to counter back with a Slash attack!_

 _ **Later...**_

 _Persian shrieked in pain before it was bashed back to the ground, while the Meowth all watched in shock and disbelief! Their leader... Their strong leader that they admired... was beaten by a kid and his Water Type Pokémon!_

 _Litten was also shocked to see how the battle had ended. But in truth, the Fire Type was a little touched in his heart, while mostly impressed on the outside. With all the efforts he tried to pull in taking the Persian down, it was something that he couldn't do!_

 _But for some reason, this boy and his Buizel friend was somehow able to work together to defeat the Persian. The human child made the strategies, while the Buizel performed these actions as he was ordered to._

 _While he thought of this, the Persian gave a hiss before it weakly stood up! At taking another glare at both Kaito and Buizel, the leader began to run away, leaving his enemies and minions behind. At the process, the Meowth goons all began to follow their leader._

 _They didn't want to take chance to fight against the ones that defeated their leader with "some" effort!_

 _While watching the group leave, Kaito sighed in relief before he turned to Litten, who was still stunned for the victory that both the Alola boy and the Sea Weasel Pokémon had pulled off._

 _"Are you okay, little guy? You took a lot of damage from those pesky Dark Types, right?" Kaito asked as he took Litten into his arms. At first, Litten wanted to fight the boy and get out of his grip._

 _But remembering that the boy and his partner were the ones that saved him from the pesky Persian, the Fire Cat Pokémon grumbled a little before he gave a small nod to the Alola boy._

 _"That's such a relief. It's a good thing Buizel caught you there before we got back here. Otherwise, there's a chance you might've drown..." Kaito said as Buizel climbed up to his human brother's shoulder._

 _"Bui! Bu bu bui!" Buizel said as Litten blinked. The Fire Type turned his surprised expression to a uncaring expression as it turned away from the Alola boy, causing Kaito to frown as he widened an eyebrow in amusement._

 _"Well, that's nice... Buizel and I save you from those Dark Types and this is the thanks we get? Well, I guess I can't blame you for not trusting us, considering that you're not used to humans..." Kaito sighed as he began to walk off the beach, much to Litten's protest._

 _"You can't walk around like this, especially with the condition you're given right now. Once Nurse Joy gives you a small checkup to mend your wounds, then you can explore around whenever you want." Kaito said, causing Litten to stop struggling this time._

 _The Fire Type gave a small glance to Buizel, who gave him a small smile. The Water Type spoke, telling Litten to trust in his human brother, catching Litten off guard as he asked Buizel why he called a young human his brother when they weren't the same._

 _At that question, Buizel spoke, explaining on why he considers Kaito as his human brother, enough to make Litten understand, but still skeptical of the two._

 **Flashback End**

"You were still suspicious of both Buizel and me, until we brought you to the Pokémon Center so that Nurse Joy would look at you... Man, were you stubborn... Too stubborn to show how you truly felt." Kaito said as he stroke Litten's chin again, causing Litten to purr a little.

"Bu bu bui..." Buizel said in agreement, while giving his Fire Type friend an amused smile. Rockruff on the other hand, was a little in disbelief to hear that was how Kaito met Litten for the first time. But this changed his opinion of Litten a little as he didn't feel so annoyed with Litten anymore.

Stoutland only watched with a satisfied look to see the boy remembering his first meeting with Litten. Because after Kaito took care of Litten, it was at that same day when the two of them met each other.

Stoutland, unlike Litten, was more thankful for the Alola boy for helping out the little one, allowing both Kaito and Buizel to befriend the aging Normal Type easily. It was at that same day when the Alola boy established a bond between himself and the two Pokémon he befriended at that day.

Because of that day, Kaito was allowed to visit them more often when they moved to an old abandoned house. Of course, he didn't tell the others about this, as they didn't seem to be comfortable with other humans around, except for the Alola boy.

"Oh... I should probably get back now. Both Shiho and Seita could be worried right now for where I've been for a while." Kaito said as he looked outside to see the sun setting down. To that, the Alola boy stood up and smiled down at his Fire Cat Pokémon friend.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Stay well, okay?" Kaito asked, earning a small nod from Litten as the Fire Cat Pokémon gave a small nuzzle onto the Alola boy's leg. The Alola boy stroked his head once more, before turning to Stoutland.

"I'll be going now, big guy. I hope I can see you tomorrow, too." Kaito said softly, earning a small grunt from Stoutland, as if he was agreeing to see each other tomorrow whenever the young human had time.

The Alola boy gave a glance at both Buizel and Rockruff, who understood what their Trainer was saying, as they all began to make their leave as well by following Kaito. Before they went with him, they both said their farewell to both Litten and Stoutland, despite of Rockruff's hesitance to do so for Litten.

"Bui! Bu bui!"

"Ruff... Rock ruff."

Stoutland nodded to the two while Litten cried a small farewell back to Buizel, but spoke hesitantly to Rockruff as the Fire Cat Pokémon wasn't too comfortable with the Puppy Pokémon either, due to their unfriendly glares from before.

Leaving the old abandoned house, the Alola boy left for his home, with his two Pokémon at his side. By the time they arrived home, the sun had nearly set, almost becoming night. Shiho and Seita were already asleep when Kaito returned to his room.

But from their expressions on their faces, Kaito could only assume that they've been waiting for a long time for him to come home. The Alola boy frowned, realizing on how long he had made them wait, due to his long visit to Litten's old abandoned home.

"Looks like... they were waiting for a long time before they slept... I guess I should've been here a bit earlier, before I visited the little guy and the big guy..." Kaito said to himself, feeling guilt in his heart. Buizel looked up at his human brother, understanding his guilt while Rockruff headed inside.

Looking at both Shiho and Seita sleeping in their beds in the same room, Rockruff yawned a little before he made himself comfortable on the soft rug on the floor, choosing his spot to sleep in, much to the Alola boy's amusement.

"So you're sleeping there, huh? Look after them if they wake up, Rockruff... Okay?" Kaito asked, earning a yawning bark from the Rock Type. With that said, the Alola boy quietly closed his siblings' door, before making his way to his room, with Buizel at his side in order to get some sleep for tmmorw.

Unfortunately, what the Alola boy didn't know that for tomorrow, he would repeat the same actions he had done in the past, while revealing his secrets to Litten in the process.

 **The next day...**

The school bell rung, allowing school to end as the students all began to make their leave. Ash offered Kaito for the two of them to walk together, which the Alola boy agreed to. With that settled, the boys said their goodbyes to their classmates before heading home.

"See you!" "Pikachu!"

"Take care, guys!" "Bu bui!"

With those words, the boys began to run their way back home, with Kaito hoping to make it back home earlier than he had yesterday. While they were running the way down, Ash gave a glance to his Alola friend with a question in mind.

"So, Kai! What did you figure out yesterday from Litten?" Ash asked, causing Kaito to blink in surprise. But before he could answer, both he and Buizel heard a familiar voice from not far! Ash, Pikachu, and Rotom seemed to have heard it as well as they all blinked.

With the voice coming to them, everyone headed to where the voice was coming from... which was soon to be Litten! But the Fire Cat Pokémon was cornered by... an Alolan Persian!?

Kaito widened his eyes as Ash pointed out Litten's current situation with Persian cornering him!

"It's Litten! Rotom, who's that Pokémon!?" Ash asked. But before Rotom could buzz to answer, Kaito made a hateful answer for his Kanto friend, his tone becoming dark and calm.

"That's... a Persian! An Alolan Persian!" Kaito snapped as he jumped across the fence to aid Litten out! Buizel glared before he followed as well, understanding on what the situation was for his Fire Type friend!

This startled Ash, along with Pikachu and Rotom as they tried to go after the Alola boy and his Sea Weasel Pokémon. They all slid down to where the two Pokémon were as Ash tried to question Kaito.

"Persian...? But, wait... It's not like any Persian I've seen before!" Ash asked as Rotom explained the data for the mean Dark Type.

 **"Let me show you, Ash! I'm sure you're familiar with this Persian! But an Alolan Persian looks different!"** Rotom buzzed, as he showed the two differences to the Kanto Trainer, allowing Ash to understand a little.

"That's not the only thing that's different from a Kantonian Persian, Ash... This Persian... It's also a Dark Type, but a Pokémon that's even more cunning, arrogant, and more rude than the Persian you've fought before!" Kaito said as he gritted his teeth.

"Wait... More cunning and rude!? But, that means...!" Ash gasped as Persian struck to attack with Slash!

"Stop! Don't you dare!" Kaito yelled, only to be ignored as Persian slashed Litten away, causing the Fire Cat Pokémon to lose grip of the Sitrus Berry he was carrying! At seeing this, Kaito was ready to strike Persian hard, with Buizel at his side!

Ash on the other hand, tries to stop the fighting as he confronts the Persian first with a glare.

"This has gotta stop! Knock it off! For a single berry, you're being way too rough!" Ash snapped. But his snapping only annoyed Persian as it shot a Power Gem attack towards the Kanto Trainer and Pikachu, causing the both of them to dodge by jumping back!

"Ash! Pikachu!?" Kaito snapped out of his anger for a moment, before he turned back to see Persian hissing at Litten again deviously, as it backed Litten into a cliff! At seeing this, the Alola boy widened his eyes in both horror and anger as he remembered a situation like this.

The memory of Litten being thrown off a cliff by Persian and its group...

It came back to him, since this scene was very familiar with the memory from a year ago!

Clenching his fists, he didn't bother to notice his Waterium-Z glowing on his Sea Gauntlet as the Gauntlet began to glow weakly as well! Buizel snapped out of his hissing as well before he blinked to see his human brother's Sea Gauntlet glowing.

Looking back up, the Sea Weasel Pokemon could see the clear furious look on his human brother's face as Buizel knew what this could mean. And his thoughts were becoming true when he heard some waves crashing onto the cliff where they were on, hard.

As for Litten, the Fire Cat Pokémon struggled to stand and was almost close to falling off if one more attack were to land. The Alolan Persian sneered and got ready to use Slash again! But before it could do so...

"DON'T YOU DARE, YOU FREAK!" Kaito bellowed out loud, catching everyone else around him by surprise! For Litten, he gave a weak glance at his human friend as he watched Kaito raise his arms up, as if he was trying to use his determination and anger to throw something at Persian!

Ash, Pikachu, and Rotom all noticed this too, as the Kanto Trainer noticed some dark and grey clouds forming in the sky.

"Uh oh... Kai!? Hold on... Aren't you taking this a bit too far!?" Ash yelped as he watched Kaito still remaining focused.

Persian wasn't intimidated by this as he lunged at Kaito this time with Slash again! Litten yelled out for his human friend while Ash tried to reach for his Alola friend in shock.

"LIT!"

"KAI! LOOK OUT!"

"PIKA PIKA!"

"BU BUI!"

 **"It's about to use Slash!"**

The warnings and cries from Ash and his Pokémon friends managed to awake Kaito from his concentration just in time as he let out a yell before using his arms to "throw" something towards Persian!

"HAAAAAH!" Kaito yelled out as he made a throwing movement. As soon as he did so, this came to the Persian's shock! Something did crash onto him when the human had thrown something. And that something was something wet, but heavy as Persian was slammed against the rocky wall!

The Classy Pokemon yowled in pain before it weakly glared to the boy who had caused him to be injured in the first place!

Everyone on the other hand, watched in surprise as they had witnessed the Alola boy summoning up a giant wave to crash it onto the Classy Cat Pokémon! For Buizel, he was more shocked as he looked up a time his human brother in disbelief.

It never came to the Sea Weasel Pokémon that Kaito could pull something like this off, even when he was still inexperienced with his powers that he discovered only a week ago! Ash and Pikachu felt the same thing, while Rotom was amazed.

"Wow..." was the only thing the Kanto Trainer could say as his Electric Type partner gave a soft cry of agreement. Litten on the other hand, managed to look shocked and amazed for the power his human friend had displayed to stop his enemy.

From what the Alola boy had done just now, everyone that was watching him, would realize that the Alolan Persian was in for a really rough and wet ride, thanks to Kaito's aquakinesis powers.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Punch, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Rockruff (M): (Bite, Sand** **Attack, Rock Slide, Howl)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 14: The Night Battle Against Persian!**

 **Chapter 15: To Care an Egg! Kaito's Decision!**

 **Chapter 16: Responsibility to Protect and Save**

 **Chapter 17: The Chaos Involving a Raticate!**

 **Chapter 18: Gumshoos and Yungoos to Bash!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Kaito: How are you faring up, big guy? It's been a while since we last met, huh...

Ash: Hold on, Kai... You mean you know the little guy? And Stoutland, too!?

Kaito: I guess you can say that... The old guy here and Litten I have some history together.

Ash: History together, huh? Litten... You're that stubborn to give that berry to it, huh...

Kaito: Persian... Why did it have to be a Dark Type? There's so many reasons why I hate it!

Ash: Hold on, Kai! You don't have to go that far just to help Litten out!

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Kaito reveals to have met Litten and Stoutland in the past with Buizel

\- Kaito is revealed to have an animosity towards Alolan Meowth and Persian


	14. The Night Battle Against Persian!

**Chapter 14: The Night Battle Against Persian!**

Last time on "Pokémon Alola Journey", Kaito met up with his little Fire Type friend, Litten, who wanted some food for himself and his old friend to have. Understanding the situation, Kaito gives Litten his lunch before he continues onto the Pokémon School.

But upon arriving there, he discovers Ash had his lunch stolen by Litten, which made the Kanto Trainer determined to catch him. With that said, everyone discovers the Sea Gauntlet attached to Kaito's left arm as they work together to pull it off, only for their efforts to end in futile.

With Principal Oak and Prof. Kukui understanding the situation, the Professor has Kaito come with him and Ash while heading home until the boys meet Litten again, as Kaito follows Litten to an abandoned mansion where he reunites with his little friend and his old friend, Stoutland.

Remembering the time when he met Litten and the same day when he developed an animosity against Alolan Meowth and Persian, Kaito heads back home, only to see Litten being brutally attacked by an Alolan Persian the next day!

Furious to see his friend being harassed, Kaito summons a giant wave to knock out the Persian, while shocking Litten and Ash at the same time! Now with Persian being taken down, Kaito knew he had a lot of explaining to do to Litten.

* * *

"HAAAAAH!" Kaito yelled out as he made a throwing movement. As soon as he did so, this came to the Persian's shock! Something did crash onto him when the human had thrown something.

And that something was something wet, but heavy as Persian was slammed against the rocky wall!

The Classy Pokemon yowled in pain before it weakly glared to the boy who had caused him to be injured in the first place!

Everyone on the other hand, watched in surprise as they had witnessed the Alola boy summoning up a giant wave to crash it onto the Classy Cat Pokémon! For Buizel, he was more shocked as he looked up a time his human brother in disbelief.

It never came to the Sea Weasel Pokémon that Kaito could pull something like this off, even when he was still inexperienced with his powers that he discovered only a week ago! Ash and Pikachu felt the same thing, while Rotom was amazed.

"Wow..." was the only thing the Kanto Trainer could say as his Electric Type partner gave a soft cry of agreement. Litten on the other hand, managed to look shocked and amazed for the power his human friend had displayed to stop his enemy.

From what the Alola boy had done just now, everyone that was watching him, would realize that the Alolan Persian was in for a really rough and wet ride, thanks to Kaito's aquakinesis powers. But for the Persian, it was more angry than scared as it got ready to use Power Gem!

"Hold it..." Kaito snapped silently as he made a swift movement with his arms to the left to create another sharp wave, causing the ocean wave to engulf Persian, preventing the Classy Cat Pokémon from using his attack! This time, the Dark Type was scared as he watched the Alola boy get ready for some more.

"Kai, no! You're going too far with that!" Ash exclaimed as he held onto Kaito's left wrist that had the Sea Gauntlet. Surprised to see Ash stopping him, the Alola boy glared at the Kanto Trainer for his interference.

"You think that was going far!? Look at Litten! It's because of that freaky Pokémon that he ended up like that! And that Persian seemed to enjoy hurting Litten from what I saw if it was trying to corner Litten into a cliff!" Kaito snapped back angrily.

The Kanto Trainer widened his eyes as Persian recovered from the wet blows he had taken before he let out a screech before he lunged at the two boys!

"PIKA PI!"

"BU BUI!"

 **"Ash! Kaito! Look out!"**

"Ah! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash called out, as Pikachu did so. Intercepting the Classy Cat Pokémon, the Mouse Pokémon shot his Electric Type attack onto Persian with Kaito following along.

"Knock it down with Aqua Jet, Buizel!" Kaito yelled, allowing his Sea Weasel Pokémon to bash the Persian away, inflicting more damage!

Having enough, the Persian screeched while running away as Kaito scoffed, his Sea Gauntlet's power dialing down a little.

"Good riddance..." Kaito breathed out as Ash turned to see Litten struggling to keep walking with the Sitrus Berry in his mouth!

"Hey, Litten! Are you okay?" Ash asked, causing the Alola boy and his Water Type to quickly turn and see Litten feeling very weak from all the damage he took!

 **"Litten has taken a lot of damage."** Rotom buzzed, causing the boys to run over to the Fire Cat Pokémon with Kaito trying to persuade his little friend.

"Litten, come on. Stop. You can't go anywhere with all those wounds on your body!" Kaito said seriously as he tried to take the Fire Type into his arms. But Litten, not wanting help, jumped back a little. He shook his head at Kaito before he showed his stern expression.

Confused at first at why Litten was looking at him that way, the Alola boy blinked before coming into a realization.

While Litten may had seen the Sea Gauntlet on his human friend yesterday, he didn't see him use his powers to wash Persian away until just now. At coming to that thought, the Alola boy sighed before he looked down at the Fire Cat Pokémon.

"Are you... mad at me for not telling you about my powers?" Kaito asked silently, only to get no response from Litten as he continued to keep walking with the berry in his mouth. But he didn't get far as the wounds he got caused him to wince a little!

He dropped the Sitrus Berry, causing Ash to run over and try to help.

"I can help! I'll carry it..." Ash started to say as he reached for the Sitrus Berry. But before he could even touch it, Litten angrily bit onto his hand, causing Ash to yelp before he retracted his hand from the berry.

"What..." Kaito started to say before he watched Litten struggle to move again with the Sitrus Berry, but began to find it difficult with the wounds he had right now. Ash was about to move, until Kaito stopped him with a shake of his head.

The Kanto Trainer blinked before he watched the Alola boy try to hold Litten in his arms again.

"Stop this, Litten. You won't get far with those wounds! Let me and Ash help you! We're going to the Pokémon Center first!" Kaito said seriously as he picked up the Fire Cat Pokémon. But as soon as he did so, Litten angrily flailed before he got himself out of Kaito's grip.

Glaring at the humans and their partner Pokémon, Litten tried to shoot an Ember attack on the two, only for the attack to fail to reach the two. But it didn't stop Ash from being surprised as he covered his arms to defend himself while Kaito remained shocked.

Buizel watched in worry while Pikachu tried to convince Litten to listen to his human friend.

"Pika! Pikachu! Pika!" Pikachu pleaded, trying to push and pull Litten to where they needed to go. But like before, Litten resisted, not wanting to follow where this was going! At seeing the Fire Cat being too stubborn to listen, Kaito narrowed his eyes while Ash tried again.

"Litten, come on!" Ash pleaded, trying to get Litten listen to reason. But as he was doing that, the little Fire Type struggled to stay standing as his vision began to blur a little. A second later, Litten was on the ground, panting with exhaustion.

Kaito bit his lips before he knelt down with Ash kneeling beside him. Buizel and Pikachu ran over to check on the little Fire Type friend while Ash gave a soft smile. He rolled the Sitrus Berry over to the Fire Cat Pokémon, understanding a little of what Litten was feeling.

"I understand... It's yours, right?" Ash asked as he watched Litten take the Berry back into its paws.

"Look, I'm not trying to take it away from you..." Ash started to say before he grabbed Litten with his two hands! The sudden stunt surprised Kaito as he watched Litten angrily struggle against Ash's grip as the Kanto Trainer tried to reason with the stubborn Fire Type.

"But you need help! Kai and I are taking you to a Pokémon Center!" Ash snapped as he held Litten in his arms. But stubborn like he always is, Litten continued to fight Ash as he bit and scratched at Ash's arms as the Kanto Trainer turned to Rotom.

"I'm not gonna let go of you! Rotom, grab Litten's Berry!" Ash called out as he began walking to where the Pokémon Center was. Rotom floated over to the Sitrus Berry before he picked it up with his little Pokédex arms.

 **"As you wish!"** Rotom buzzed as he picked up the Berry while Ash continued to fight against Litten as the Fire Type was still biting and clawing at him!

"Ow! Quit biting me!" Ash yelped as he kept walking. Kaito could only frown before he and Buizel followed their Kanto friend to where the Pokémon Center was.

 **At the Center...**

As soon as the boys got the still stubborn Litten to the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy immediately began treating Litten's wounds before she bandaged the more bigger wounds that was around Litten's body. Then, as a finishing touch, she placed a collar around the Fire Type's neck.

It didn't seem to make Litten feel any better as he showed the same angry face for being dragged into the Pokémon Center.

"Nurse Joy, what is this? Some kind of collar?" Kaito asked as he took notice of it, before allowing the nurse to explain.

"It's called a Heliolisk Collar! I put it there to make sure Litten doesn't lick its wounds." Nurse Joy explained, causing Ash to say "Wow" in amazement. Rotom on the other hand, submitted a new data into the Pokédex involving the collar.

 **"Heliolisk Collar: Data input complete!"** Rotom buzzed.

"Yeah! Looking good, Litten!" Ash called out with a grin.

"Pika!" Pikachu added in agreement. The praise didn't make the Fire Cat Pokémon feel any better as he gave a glance at the Alola boy, who had his left arm holding his right arm in worry as the Alola boy blinked before he gave a sheepish smile.

"Are you feeling a little better, Litten?" Kaito asked, earning a small hiss from the Fire Type before he turned his head away from him.

"Bui...?" Buizel asked as he looked up at his human brother, who blinked in surprise to see Litten rejecting his question.

"Ugh... Guess not." Kaito groaned as he scratched the back of his head.

"All right! You're next, Ash! Litten isn't the only one who got hurt." Nurse Joy said in reminder, causing Ash to blink before he looked at his arms in surprise.

"You're right... Check out the scratches! Whoa..." Ash said in surprise as he looked at his damaged arms. But as he was doing so, Litten quickly grabbed the Sitrus Berry in his mouth and left the examination room! Everyone gasped as Kaito tried to call for his Fire Type friend.

"What the!? Litten, no! Not now!" Kaito called out as he and Buizel made a dash after the Fire Cat Pokémon.

Ash and Nurse Joy followed as the nurse made a reminder to what Ash and Kaito should do to prevent Litten from getting hurt any further.

"Ash! Kaito! Try to make sure Litten doesn't overdo it!" Nurse Joy called out, earning nods from the two boys.

"Right!" The two called out as Pikachu and Buizel called for the little Fire Type to come back! The chase went on as Litten dashed out of the Pokémon Center entrance! It was also at that same time when Kiawe started coming in with Charizard!

"Coming through, Kiawe!" Ash called out as he and Kaito ran past the Fire Type user, continuing their chase after the Fire Cat Pokémon.

"All that for a croquette sandwich? And now Kaito, too?" Kiawe asked, feeling puzzled. Charizard let out a puzzled growl as he couldn't understand their intentions as well.

Back to the boys, the chase went on as both Kaito and Ash tried to stop the Fire Cat Pokémon from hurting himself any further.

"Come on, Litten! Stop!" "Pika!" Ash called out, as Pikachu tried to plead with the Fire Type also.

But seeing the human boys and their partner Pokémon chase after him made Litten even more annoyed as he tried to escape through a fence he thought he could fit through! But that backfired as the Heliolisk Collar was caught onto the fence!

The impact from slamming into the fence with the collar on made the Fire Cat Pokémon lose his grip on the Sitrus Berry and yowl in pain before he tumbled back, failing to escape the ones that were pursuing him.

"Will you listen to me, please!? From now on, no running away! Not doing what you're told is only hurting you!" Ash snapped as he held Litten into his arms again. This time, the Fire Cat Pokémon didn't fight the Kanto Trainer as he noticed on how serious Ash looked for the moment.

Frustrated with the persistence Ash was showing, Litten gave a small scoff before he noticed Kaito and Buizel again. The Alola boy didn't try to say anything as he kept his arms folded with a serious expression on his face.

"Bu bui..." Buizel spoke softly, trying to get his Fire Type friend to listen to the Kanto Trainer.

Looking at Kaito again who remained silent, the Fire Type's expression softened as he gave in, before letting the boys take him to where home was.

 **At Prof. Kukui's house...**

"So... You two brought that Litten here?" Prof. Kukui asked, as he was surprised with the new visitor. He certainly didn't expect Litten to come here after what occurred yesterday to the Kanto Trainer.

"Well, it's just for tonight, so would it be too much to ask?" Ash asked while Kaito stood beside him with folded arms.

"Litten looks in rough shape, but so do you!" Prof. Kukui pointed out as he noticed the small wounds on the Kanto Trainer's arms.

"You mean these? No big deal!" Ash said with a grin. He then chuckled while Litten gave him a dubious expression. He then turned to Kaito again, who remained silent again like before as the Fire Type frowned.

He didn't realize it, but little guilt began to form in the Fire Type's heart before Kaito made his request to the Alola Professor.

"Would it be alright if I also spent the night here, Professor? I'd like to see how Litten recovers here from now." Kaito asked, causing Prof. Kukui to smile and nod in understanding.

"Of course you can, Kaito. But... What about your home? Shouldn't your mother be home by now?" Prof. Kukui asked, only to get a head shake from the Alola boy as he explained.

"My mother isn't home for some reason, so it's just me, Shiho, and Seita. But to be honest, I don't really know where she went, to be honest..." Kaito explained as the Alola Professor frowned.

"Your mother said something about on how she got a new job involving the Water Type Pokémon... Could that have something to do with her not coming to your home in time?" Prof. Kukui asked as the Alola boy frowned, before he kept his arms folded.

"If that is the case... then I shouldn't bother her. After all, she cares for many marine Pokémon like I do. So it'd make sense if that's the reason she's not coming back home that often..." Kaito said, causing Buizel to look at him in worry again.

"Bui?" Buizel's worried tone caused the Alola boy to look down at his Sea Weasel Pokémon as Kaito gave a sheepish smile to his best friend and brother.

"I'm fine, Buizel. Its nothing to worry about. I'm just... tired after everything that happened today." Kaito explained before he sighed. He was a little tired for what he had to do and see, when Persian attacked Litten, causing him to intervene and drive the Dark Type away with Ash's help.

Buizel however, didn't accept those words as he frowned. The Water Type knew there was more to this than what his human brother was trying to convince him of.

Later, while the Alola Professor made supper for the two boys and himself, along with all the Pokémon, Kaito went to the video phone to call his siblings, in order to make sure they were okay. Once he did, he was surprised to see Shiho looking worried while Seita seemed frantic.

 _"Big brother, where were you? We've been waiting for you to come home for a long time now!"_ Shiho whined, causing the Alola boy to frown.

 _"Are you gonna be away for a long time like with Mom...?"_ Seita asked, causing Kaito to shake his head with a small smile.

"No, it's not like that. And I'm sorry for scaring you two. But you see, you two... Do you remember the Litten I made friends with back a year ago?" Kaito asked, causing Shiho to widen her eyes in realization.

 _"Oh! The Litten that you and Buizel saved, big brother? What about him?"_ Shiho asked while Seita picked on.

"The poor guy has been hurt by a nasty Persian, so big brother here is going to look after him until he's okay to move on his own, okay?" Kaito asked, earning a nod from his younger brother, who seemed to understand the situation.

 _"Okay, big bro! Litten is going to be fine when he recovers, right?"_ Seita asked, causing Kaito to narrow his eyes with a knowing look before he nodded.

"Of course... You two met Litten before, so you know how stubborn he is when he wants to handle things alone. I'll see you two in the morning, alright?" Kaito asked, earning reluctant nods from his two siblings.

 _"Okay, big brother... Be safe, okay?"_ Shiho asked worriedly, before she turned off the call. Kaito blinked, as he didn't expect Shiho to say something like that to him. But then again, now that he got himself in dangerous situations before, it'd make sense for Shiho to be worried about him.

But remembering what Seita said about Shizuka not being at home still, the Alola boy looked out at the window, worried of what his mother was doing right now.

 _"Mom... Where are you right now? I get the feeling that there is more to this job than what you said before..."_ Kaito thought before he sighed.

Soon, he joined Ash and Prof. Kukui in supper while Pikachu, Buizel, the two Rockruff, and Rowlet joined in with eating their Pokémon food. Litten refused, since he wasn't interested in eating with stranger Pokémon, like with Rowlet and Prof. Kukui's Rockruff.

Later, the moon was shining brightly on the night sky. Rotom was charging while asleep, while Kaito sat next to Litten. Pikachu and Buizel both noticed Litten feeling a little frustrated with the Heliolisk Collar he was given as he tried to get it off.

He didn't enjoy the Collar one bit. Not only did it make him uncomfortable, but he was embarrassed when Kaito's Rockruff teased him for looking like a tamed cat now. Not wanting to be annoyed again, Litten hissed at the Collar, causing the two partners to call their Trainers.

"Pika!"

"Bui..."

The boys turned as the Alola boy sighed before he helped Litten get the collar off of him.

"The Heliolisk Collar is in the way, huh. I'll help you, but don't lick your wounds, okay? You could make it worse by doing that." Kaito said as he took the Collar off of his Fire Type friend. At being freed, Litten shook his fur happily, satisfied with being comfortable again.

Ash watched with a smile, before he asked of how the Fire Cat Pokémon was feeling.

"How's that?" Ash asked, causing Litten to move around and look up at the two boys with an affirmative look on his face.

Smiling to see the Fire Type doing well, the Alola boy took Litten into his arms and set him down between his legs, causing the Fire Cat Pokémon to look at him, meowing in curiosity.

"I'm glad you're okay... All you need now is a good rest before you go see him again." Kaito said as Litten meowed back in response. Hearing Kaito say "him", the Kanto Trainer blinked in confusion. He was about to ask, but remembering how stubborn Litten was before, the Kanto Trainer began to understand a little.

He sat next to Pikachu, Buizel, and Kaito as he spoke to the Fire Type.

"Look, I don't know what's been going on with you, but... I wish you could just trust me and Pikachu a little bit more, just like how you used to trust Kai. Hey, I think you're awesome! The lady at the market's your friend, and you've got your other friends to cheer for you, too!" Ash said with a smile.

Litten didn't respond to Ash's words, but the Alola boy could tell that the little Fire Type was listening.

"And your Ember attack... I really felt that!" Ash chuckled, remembering the time when he accidentally stepped on Litten's tail, which got him burned on the face from the Fire Type attack.

But by the time he was laughing again, the Kanto Trainer noticed Litten falling asleep, with Pikachu as well. Kaito noticed his Water Type friend starting to sleep as well as the Alola boy gave a small chuckle.

"Let's leave them be, Ash. They're asleep, aren't they?" Kaito asked, causing the Kanto Trainer to chuckle back before he nodded to his Alola friend's words.

"Yeah... Good night, Litten. Night, Kai." Ash said before the Alola boy said his good night back to the Kanto Trainer.

Soon, the Alola boy and his Sea Weasel Pokémon were fast asleep on the floor, while Ash and Pikachu were asleep on the couch they count as bed together. Prof. Kukui had fallen asleep on his desk, seemingly tired with the research he had to do.

But as everyone seemed to be fast asleep, Litten managed to get himself awake. Jumping out of Ash's arms that he was placed in, the Fire Cat Pokémon stretched his body after he took a glance at both Ash and Pikachu.

He then turned to Kaito and Buizel, who seemed to be comfortable sleeping together. Remembering what Kaito did back when he was attacked by the Alolan Persian, the little Fire Type now felt guilt crawling up to his heart.

He remembered on how Kaito saved him not once, but twice! The first being when they first met each other, and the second time being when the Alola boy revealed his aqua-kinesis powers to the Fire Cat Pokémon.

Believing that Kaito never intended to show his powers to Litten before, the Fire Cat Pokémon was annoyed, believing that Kaito hid his powers from him for so long. But remembering the rescue Kaito did by driving away the Alolan Persian, Litten wasn't annoyed anymore.

No... It was more likely guilt for doubting his young human savior, and being grateful to Kaito for saving him again when he really needed it. To that, the Fire Cat Pokémon realized what he wanted Kaito to do for him.

Nudging his nose onto Kaito's right cheek, the Alola boy stirred a little before he opened his right eye to see Litten looking at him with a soft expression.

"Litten...? What's... Oh." Kaito struggled to ask, but he stopped himself. He knew what Litten wanted as he gave a small yawn before he stretched his body a little before he stood up. Noticing the Sitrus Berry that Litten was supposed to deliver before, he took it in his hand and gave it to the Fire Type.

"Be careful on your way back, okay? That mean Persian could come out again and hurt you like before." Kaito said softly, as Litten took the Berry with his mouth. But just as he did so, he nudged Kaito's leg this time with a pleading look.

Blinking in surprise, the Alola boy smiled in understanding before he took Litten into his arms.

"You... want me to come with you? Is that it?" Kaito asked. This earned him a small nod from the Fire Cat Pokémon, as he kept staring at the Alola boy's eyes.

"All right... I'll come with you. Do you mind if Buizel and Rockruff come, too?" Kaito asked. The Fire Type turned to the still sleeping Buizel before nodding, but he shook his head at the request for Rockruff to come.

"Aw, come on... Rockruff is my friend too, you know. It wouldn't be fair if Buizel and I left without him." Kaito pleaded playfully, causing Litten to sweat drop before he realized the point that the Alola boy had.

Sighing with the Berry still in his mouth, Litten gave a reluctant nod, causing Kaito to smile before he gave a thankful look to the Fire Type.

"Thanks..." Kaito could only say as he knelt down to shake Buizel up gently. It only took a few seconds for Buizel to wake up as he yawned a little, before rubbing his eyes. The Sea Weasel Pokémon opened his eyes clearly to see what his human brother was planning to do.

"Bui..." Buizel gave a look of understanding before he climbed up to his human brother's left shoulder, allowing Kaito to quietly move and climb down the ladder to the floor, where they met up with the awake, but still sleepy Rockruff that belonged to Kaito.

"Ruff...?" Rockruff asked before he gave a small yawn. He was asleep before with Prof. Kukui's Rockruff, but he had woken up when he heard Kaito speaking to someone. At noticing Litten in the Alola boy's arms, the Puppy Pokémon frowned.

He was still bitter with the Fire Cat Pokémon, but he knew that his Trainer always had a reason to help the Fire Type out. Tolerating his Trainer to help out the little Fire Type, Rockruff yawned again before he stood next to his Trainer.

The Alola boy gave a small chuckle at that before he walked up to the door and carefully opened it so no one could hear. But it didn't seem to work much since it woke Pikachu up a little! The Electric Type blinked several times before he noticed Kaito walking out the door!

Buizel and Rockruff followed while Litten was in the Alola boy's arms, causing the Electric Type to widen his eyes and shake Ash awake, which didn't take long.

"Pika! Pikachu Pi!" Pikachu cried out, catching Ash by surprise as he quickly woke himself up to see Kaito and Litten missing, along with two of Kaito's Pokémon.

"Whoa, what the...!? Kai!? Litten!?" Ash yelped as he quickly climbed out of the loft to go after his Alola friend and his three Pokémon friends.

 **At the marketplace...**

Kaito was walking quietly in the quiet marketplace, which seemed abandoned due to the time being nearly midnight now. As they were walking, Kaito began to make his confession to the Fire Cat Pokémon, apologizing for hiding things from him.

"Litten... I'm sorry I never told you about my powers the last time we met..." Kaito said apologetically, causing Litten to look up at him as the Alola boy explained. Buizel and Rockruff listened as well, before the Alola boy continued to explain.

"To be honest, I never knew about my power... not until when I got this Sea Gauntlet, to be exact." Kaito explained as he showed his new gauntlet to the Fire Type, who widened his eyes in surprise.

The Fire Cat Pokémon was so focused on getting the Sitrus Berry delivered to Stoutland, that he never noticed the "accessory" that was attached to his human friend's arm.

Was this how he was able to use the water from the sea to chase that freaky Persian away? Litten was in awe, now understanding on why his human friend was able to take the Alolan Persian down without any problems.

"So, are you okay now...?" Kaito asked weakly, causing Litten to look up at him before the Fire Cat Pokémon smiled a little. Licking Kaito's left cheek, he gave a small meow to the Alola boy in response, before cuddling onto his chest.

Smiling in realization, the Alola boy gave a small hug to his Fire Type friend, while Buizel watched with a smile of approval. This meant that Litten accepted Kaito for what he was now, even with his newfound powers to control the sea waves.

"Thanks, Litten..." Kaito said thankfully, earning another soft meow from the Fire Cat Pokémon. While the two bonded together again, Rockruff just watched with narrowed eyes. He didn't think Kaito would be this close with the little kitty-cat. This was going to make things more complicated for himself.

Soon, the Alola boy and his three Pokémon friends arrived at the abandoned mansion where Stoutland was waiting. Letting the Fire Type leap out of his arms, the Alola boy followed the Fire Cat Pokémon into the mansion where he reunited with the old Stoutland again.

By the time Kaito, Buizel, and Rockruff entered in, Stoutland had woken up to Litten coming in first as the Fire Type set the Sitrus Berry on the table, allowing the old Normal Type to take a bite out of it and regain his energy to move.

"Hey, big guy... Sorry if Litten was really late." Kaito said apologetically as he sat next to the Normal Type, brushing his thick fur with his hand.

Noticing the young child that was next to him, the Big Hearted Pokémon gave a small smile under his thick fur before he turned to Litten thankfully, before he began to eat the Sitrus Berry that was given to him. Once he was done, both Kaito and Litten watched Stoutland enjoy the fruit with smiles on their faces.

But as Stoutland was enjoying the small snack he was given with, there were footsteps coming from behind the Alola boy and his four Pokémon friends as they all turned to see Ash coming in with Pikachu and Rotom!

"Ash...?" Kaito said in surprise while Litten just hissed in warning. The Kanto Trainer gave a sheepish grin before he turned to see the old Stoutland lying on the couch.

"Hey, Kai... And is that a Stoutland?" Ash asked, before Rotom noticed on how old it looked.

 **"It is... And getting on in years, I'd say."** Rotom buzzed as Kaito stood, with Buizel and Rockruff at his side. The Alola boy gave a small smile to his Kanto friend, before making his question.

"Now do you get why Litten's been stealing or taking food from others, Ash?" Kaito asked, causing Ash to widen his eyes in realization.

"You don't mean... that Litten's been taking the stolen food to Stoutland?" Ash asked, earning a nod from the Alola boy.

Taking Litten into his arms to comfort the little Fire Type, the Alola boy began to explain on why the little Fire Type does so.

"Ever since Old Stoutland could barely move with all the years passing by, Litten decided to get food for him by stealing food from other Pokémon and people. I'd say that makes Litten a good friend to Stoutland." Kaito explained as he scratched Litten's chin, causing the Fire Cat Pokémon to relax.

"I get it... I guess this means your dinner's a little late. Sorry, Stoutland. See, Litten got into a fight, so we all went to my place to rest. Kai and Buizel obviously helped of course, since they were friends with Litten." Ash explained, as Stoutland listened on.

Kaito kept the small smile on his face as Ash turned to the Alola boy with another question in mind.

"Hey, Kai... How did you know Litten and Stoutland in the first place?" Ash asked, causing Kaito to bite his lips and make his face look serious again.

"It's kind of a long story... You remember why I fiercely attacked the Alolan Persian that attacked Litten?" Kaito asked, earning nods from the Kanto Trainer and his Electric Type partner.

"Well, you see... That Persian was the Dark Type Pokémon that I kind of hate along with the Alolan Meowth..." Kaito started to explain before he explained the whole part where he and Buizel rescued Litten together from the arrogant Persian and his minions.

"Whoa..." was all Ash could say while Rotom and Pikachu listened carefully. Rockruff listened as well, since he heard this part of the story as well.

"But what about Stoutland? How did you meet up with him?" Ash asked, causing Kaito to explain again.

"Well, you see... After Litten recovered in the Pokémon Center that I took him to, I followed little Litten here to where he lived, and so I met Stoutland there. Old Stoutland here was already growing too much, so he couldn't find food on his own..." Kaito said, as he rubbed Stoutland's furry head with his hand.

"I'm guessing that Litten was trying to fight the Persian and the Meowth pack over a Berry since Litten kept the Sitrus Berry in its mouth. So, when I met the old guy here, I guess he was pretty grateful, since he tolerated both me and Buizel to be here, even when Litten complained a little." Kaito explained seriously.

Litten pouted at being mentioned for complaining as Ash gave a small chuckle.

"So that's how you became friends with these two..." Ash said before he turned to the little Fire Type.

"Litten? I was hoping I could catch you so you'd be on my team. But now that I see what you're doing and with Kai explaining most of the things, it was a bad plan." Ash said as he stood up, before he turned to both Pikachu and Rotom.

"We'd better head home. Prof. Kukui might get worried." Ash said, causing Kaito to blink in realization before he stood up.

"I need to get back home, too. Shiho and Seita should be asleep by now, but... I'm sure they would want to see me in the morning back home." Kaito said, earning a nod from the Kanto Trainer before he turned to the two friends.

"Right... And the next time we come visit, we'll bring some food for you. I can visit too, can't I, Litten?" Ash asked, causing Kaito to blink before he gave a small chuckle. But before Litten could respond, he averted his gaze at the boys before he hissed.

Pikachu, Buizel, and Rockruff felt the same thing as they glared to where there could be enemies around! Even Stoutland was alert while the boys both blinked in surprise. Ash stepped back before he asked.

"What's going on...?" Ash asked, allowing Rotom to speak.

 **"It appears there's something approaching!"** Rotom buzzed. At feeling the presence also, Kaito widened his eyes before he glared to where it was coming from.

"You've got to be kidding. Why now?!" Kaito snapped as he glared to where a figure was standing! Ash turned also to see a figure jumping down and confronting him and the others with a sneer!

"The Alolan Persian!?" Ash gasped as Kaito stepped back, as he got ready to help his friends.

The Alolan Persian just hissed at Kaito, remembering the damage the human had done to him the last time they met. With wounds still fresh on his mind, the Dark Type was planning to get revenge on the Alola boy and the little Fire Type, too!

To that thought, the Classy Cat Pokémon prepared to use Power Gem, which Ash noticed as he called to everyone to get out of the mansion.

"Quick, let's get outside!" Ash called out, causing everyone to run and try to escape the incoming attack!

While everyone managed to get out, the Power Gem attack stopped both Pikachu and Rockruff in their tracks!

 **"Such persistence! There's no doubt Persian's here for revenge!"** Rotom buzzed, causing Kaito to scoff in annoyance.

"Revenge? For what? The last time we met, that annoying cat got exactly what he deserved!" Kaito snapped. Buizel growled as well, with Rockruff preparing for battle. Encouraged by Stoutland, Litten got ready to fight as well, with Pikachu joining at his side!

"Take it easy, guys! Why don't you give it up!?" Ash snapped to the Persian after he tried to get the Pokémon calm.

"Ash, telling it to give up won't be easy. Once an Alolan Persian has its sight set on revenge, it'll try to do anything to accomplish that revenge." Kaito said seriously. He took a step back, while preparing to use the Sea Gauntlet when he needed to.

Persian circled the boys and the Pokémon, before he began to attack! The boys took their chances to strike back.

"'Kay! Now Thunderbolt!"

"Buizel, use Ice Punch! Rockruff, you use Bite!"

The four Pokémon attacked with Pikachu and Litten shooting Thunderbolt and Ember to where the Classy Cat Pokémon was! But using its speed, the Dark Type easily dodged it and even evaded the Ice Type attack and the Dark Type attack from both Buizel and Rockruff!

Targeting Stoutland and Ash, Persian let out a shrieking battle cry before he tried to use Fury Swipes on them!

"WHOA!?" Ash yelled as Kaito quickly stepped in, attempting to use his arms to block the Fury Swipes!

"Oh no you don't!" Kaito yelled as the Sea Gauntlet suddenly began to glow!

Everyone widened their eyes to see the Gauntlet glowing, before water surrounded the Alola boy, along with both Ash and Stoutland! The water created a barrier, deflecting Persian's attack! The Classy Cat Pokémon hissed in surprise before it flipped back.

Once the attack was deflected, the water barrier splashed down, keeping Kaito, Ash, and Stoutland from the possible scratches they could've taken.

Annoyed, Persian targeted Pikachu and Litten this time, aiming to slash at the two! Both Pokémon dodged while Litten tried to burn Persian away with Ember! But one slash at the weak flame made Ember disappear, causing Persian to sneer and taunt the Fire Cat Pokémon.

"Keep your eyes on the ball! Rockruff, use Bite!" Kaito cried out.

Rockruff let out a howl before he bit onto Persian's side, causing the Classy Cat Pokémon to yowl in pain before he managed to shake the Puppy Pokémon off!

The Rock Type skidded back before he growled at the Dark Type Pokémon. Noticing how determined Litten was to defeat this Pokémon, the Puppy Pokémon wasn't planning on letting Litten steal the spotlight!

To that point, Rockruff charged again before biting onto Persian's body once more! Hissing in annoyance, the Classy Cat Pokémon tried to get the Puppy Pokémon off, only for the Bite attack to be harder and tighter!

Persian yelped in pain as Kaito blinked to see the Bite attack looking stronger.

"Is it just me, or is Rockruff's Bite attack getting bigger and stronger?" Kaito asked, causing Rotom to buzz in with the new information.

"That's not Bite, Kaito! That's Crunch! A move that's stronger than Bite!" Rotom buzzed, causing Ash to grin at this.

"That's so cool! Your Rockruff knows how to use Crunch now, Kai!" Ash exclaimed while Kaito just watched in amazement. Using Crunch's strength to her advantage, Rockruff threw Persian off guard and sent him flying! Buizel then took his turn by surrounding his body with water.

Then, jumping to attack, the Sea Weasel Pokémon bashed the Classy Cat Pokémon with an Aqua Jet attack, scoring another direct attack onto the arrogant Dark Type! Stoutland took this chance to tell Litten of what he needed to do in order to finish the battle.

At hearing Stoutland's encouragement, the Fire Cat Pokémon focused his power from the fur on his back! The bandages were burned off due to the back fur growing hotter, as if it was responding to Litten's attempt to make his Ember attack grow even stronger!

Using this to his advantage, Litten shot a giant fireball that seemed too big for a normal Ember attack!

It blasted the Alolan Persian away, causing the Dark Type to scream in pain and run off, with its tail being caught on fire. Once Persian was gone, Kaito sighed in relief while Ash and Pikachu cheered for their victory.

"Good riddance..." Kaito sighed.

"Yeah! All right!" "Pika!" The two cheered together.

 **"You chased it away!"** Rotom buzzed in amazement.

Litten only meowed in response, seemingly satisfied to see the bully run away with its tail between its legs. Buizel and Rockruff both joined in with Ash and Pikachu as Rockruff stood proudly for learning a new move, which seemed to have made him stronger.

Buizel just grinned, feeling satisfied for the victory that he and the others achieved together.

"That was awesome, Litten!" Ash exclaimed, praising Litten for his fire power.

"Rockruff, you did great, too. Great work on learning Crunch!" Kaito added, as he praised his Rock Type for his efforts, earning him a painful nuzzle from the Puppy Pokémon. While he dealt with the nuzzle, the glow from the Sea Gauntlet had died down.

Kaito noticed this as he blinked in surprise. Before he could ponder on what happened, he noticed Litten meowing happily with Stoutland. The Big Hearted Pokémon rubbed Litten's nose back with his nose as the two "celebrated" together for the victory Litten had earned tonight with his allies.

Ash watched as well, while Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder as Rotom floated between the two boys.

 **"I detect a happy ending! Except for you not catching Litten..."** Rotom buzzed, causing Kaito to agree.

"You can say that again. The arrogant villain takes his leave, while the brave Fire Cat celebrates with the Big Hearted Pokémon. The boy from Pallet Town on the other hand, chose to not capture the Fire Cat so that he could stay with his old friend" Kaito said, making a tone of like he was explaining the ending of the story.

Ash chuckled at the tone Kaito made just now before he turned back to the Fire Cat Pokémon.

"See you later, Litten! I'll come visit tomorrow! And, I'll bring you a whole bunch of food!" Ash called out as he began to make his leave, before calling to his Alola friend.

"Hey, Kai! You coming?" Ash asked, causing the Alola boy to nod to his Kanto friend, before he gave a small wave to his Fire Type friend.

"I'll see you two again sometime, okay?" Kaito asked, earning an affirmative meow from the Fire Cat Pokémon. Stoutland just grunted, before giving a nod of approval as Kaito left the two be, before following Ash to where home was.

 **The next morning...**

Kaito woke up a bit early with Buizel as they both got ready to head for the Pokémon School. But before they could leave for the School, they needed to meet up with Ash to get some fruits and other food so they could get it to both Litten and Stoutland.

But, as the two got there, Ash was the first to head for the door as he called for the little Fire Type.

"Hey, Litten! Alola!" Ash called out as he went inside. But as he did so, the Kanto Trainer blinked to see that neither Litten or Stoutland were around!

Kaito got in too, before he noticed the two missing Pokémon that were supposed to be around here. At seeing neither of the was around, the Alola boy gave a sigh while Buizel gave his human brother a concerned look.

"Bui? Bu bui?" Buizel asked, causing Kaito to shake his head with a smile.

"I had a feeling that this would happen..." Kaito said, earning confused looks from Ash and the two starters, along with Rotom.

"What do you mean, Kai?" Ash asked, causing the Alola boy to explain.

"Remember how Persian attacked us out of the blue? I think it managed to follow us without letting us know, so that's how it got in and gave us a surprise. I'm guessing that's the reason why neither Litten or Old Stoutland is here..." Kaito explained, causing Ash to realize what Kaito meant.

"You mean... they moved away together?" Ash asked, earning a nod from the Alola boy.

 **Back at the marketplace...**

The boys met up with the shop lady again as they explained of what happened to the two, causing the shop lady to understand.

"I see... So that's what happened." The shop lady said in understanding as she picked up the berry that Ash dropped, before she began to cut the peelings off.

"I feel like it's my fault... Even if it was Persian that caused Litten and Stoutland to move away, it must've been because of me not noticing Persian coming after us in the first place..." Ash said sadly, causing Kaito to blink before he placed his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I hardly believe either Litten or Stoutland would be the types to move away just because of what we did. That Persian was a pain, though..." Kaito reassured, before he folded his arms.

"Pokémon are Pokémon and people are people. One being's world isn't exactly the same as the other's. So, don't go blaming yourself." The shop lady said comfortingly before she placed the peeled fruit on a small dish, before placing it on the ground.

"Litten's living under the same Alolan sky as the two of you. I'm sure Litten's doing just fine." The shop lady said softly.

"That's what I'm counting on, ma'am..." Kaito said before he gave a sigh. But just as he did so, he noticed to see the same Fire Cat Pokémon approaching the berry!

"Litten...?" Kaito asked, causing Litten to perk up and look at both him and Ash! The Kanto Trainer gaped to see the little Fire Type as Pikachu and Buizel were surprised with the sudden arrival, too!

Even Rotom buzzed in his surprise to see the Fire Type again.

 **"What do you know!?"** Rotom buzzed as the shop lady gave a small giggle.

"What did I tell you? Dear Litten, I heard you moved!" The shop lady said, earning an affirmative meow from the Fire Cat Pokémon. The smile dropped from his face as he turned back to the two boys.

Kaito showed his smile again, relieved to see his Fire Type friend well.

The feeling was mutual for the Fire Type as he gave a small smile to his human friend and his Water Type partner before he picked up the peeled berry from his mouth and ran off.

"Hey, Litten!" Ash called as he watched to see the Fire Cat Pokémon run off again. As Litten was getting farther and farther away, Kaito joined his Kanto friend before he gave a reassuring word to Ash.

"Don't worry... I know Litten. I know we'll cross paths with the little guy again if there's a chance or time." Kaito said, causing the Kanto Trainer to smile back.

"Yeah... You're right." Ash spoke in agreement.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Punch, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Rockruff (M): (Crunch, Sand** **Attack, Rock Slide, Howl)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 15: To Care an Egg! Kaito's Decision!**

 **Chapter 16:** **Responsibility to Protect and Save**

 **Chapter 17:** **The Chaos Involving a Raticate!**

 **Chapter 18:** **Gumshoos and Yungoos to Bash!**

 **Chapter 19:** **The Grand Trial! Kaito VS Hala!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Principal Oak: The task for all of you is for you all to take care of one of the Pokémon Eggs here!

Kaito: Wait... Would it be alright if I take care of the Egg that Ash brought from Kanto?

Ash: What's this all about, Kai? You seem... serious about the egg caring business?

Kaito: I still have a long way to go to know what true responsibility is like... I haven't learned yet.

Prof. Kukui: Responsibility... Looks like Kazuma's words are still sticking onto you like a Sticky Web...

Mallow: In that case, then it would be best for Lillie to take care of the one that came from Mt. Lanakila!

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Kaito's Rockruff learns how to use Crunch


	15. To Care an Egg! Kaito's Decision!

**Chapter 15: To Care an Egg! Kaito's Decision!**

"Pika!"

"Bu bui!"

"Pop! Pop!"

"Bounsweet!"

"Maru! Maru!"

It was another day at the Pokémon School. Right now, the seven students were all watching Pikachu, Buizel, Popplio, Bounsweet, and Togedemaru all play around together, all playing a game of chase. Or is it tag?

Anyways, while the five Pokémon were playing around together, Pikachu heard Togedemaru calling for him as he quickly stopped to see what she wanted.

"Maru!"

"Pi? PIKA!?"

But just as Pikachu stopped to see Togedemaru jumping around, he was knocked to the ground by her! The two Electric Types rolled across the floor, with Togedemaru getting on top of the Mouse Pokémon! The Roly-Poly Pokémon giggled to see the bewildered look Pikachu was giving her as the Mouse Pokémon blinked.

Buizel was caught in a similar way, as he heard Popplio calling to him from behind!

"Pop! Popplio!"

"Bui? BU!?"

Just like with Pikachu, Buizel stopped for a second, he turned to see Popplio jumping onto him, causing the Sea Weasel Pokémon to yelp before he was tackled to the ground, causing the two Water Types to roll on the ground, with the Sea Lion Pokémon getting on top.

Blinking several times in surprise, the Water Type looked to see Popplio giving him a sweet smile before she gave a small nuzzle on Buizel's nose with hers several times, causing Buizel to give a sheepish smile before he nuzzled his crush back.

At the sight of this, both Kaito and Lana chuckled together as they both knew how their partners felt for each other as their loving moment began to grow.

"Boun! Bounsweet Boun!"

But just as the two Water Types were starting to get too comfortable with each other, they both heard warnings from Bounsweet as they both looked to see Togedemaru spinning in the air! Because she caused her spikes to appear, it was painful for Pikachu as he struggled to get him off of her!

Enjoying the moment she was having with her friends and Pikachu, Togedemaru happily jumped in the air, causing both Buizel and Popplio to get off of each other before they dodged the bounce coming from the Roly-Poly Pokémon's spiky body!

Bounsweet dodged as well, causing the little Electric-Steel Type to bounce around happily before she bounced onto both Ash and Kiawe's face! The boys yelped in surprise as they were hit before Togedemaru continued to bounce around, her joy unable to be contained.

"Once Togedemaru starts, you can't stop it!" Sophocles chuckled sheepishly as everyone else watched.

With those words, the four Pokémon tried to get their overjoyed friend to calm down by calling to the Roly-Poly Pokémon.

Unfortunately, while Togedemaru managed to hear them, she found this as an invitation to another game as she began to pick up speed by rolling on the floor! Then, with enough speed, she charged at everyone, causing all the Pokémon and the students to get out of the way!

Lillie however, remained stiff as she watched Togedemaru suddenly get closer to her! The timid student shrieked a little before Mallow tried to pull her out of the way.

"Ah! Lillie!" Mallow gasped as she pulled the timid student to the side so Togedemaru couldn't hit her.

While Lillie was safe, both Pikachu and Buizel weren't. While the two tried to scold the Roly-Poly Pokémon together for her reckless bouncing, Togedemaru only responded by attempting to knock herself onto them!

Buizel managed to get out of the way in time, but Pikachu wasn't so lucky. As he was hit, the two Electric Types hit Ash's face again before they hit the bookshelf, causing several school books to fall on top of the two!

With the books piling on the little Pokémon, the Mouse Pokémon was the first to surface, with Ash calling to his best friend in concern.

"Are you okay, Pikachu?" Ash asked, earning a sheepish answer from the Mouse Pokémon.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu started to say, before Togedemaru surfaced from the pile of books also! She gave her Electric Type friend a happy cry and smile, causing the Mouse Pokémon to give another sheepish smile to the energetic Roly-Poly Pokémon.

"Ah... Thank you, Mallow." Lillie said thankfully, causing Mallow to giggle before she raised her hand.

"No sweat!" Mallow giggled. Sophocles slowly got up, before apologizing to the timid student for his partner's actions.

"Sorry about that. I'll give Togedemaru a good talking to." Sophocles said apologetically, causing Ash to understand why Lillie couldn't move from her spot at first.

"Almost forgot! Lillie can't..." Ash started to say until Lillie interrupted him.

"I can, too! At least, theoretically, I can! I should be able to touch them if I truly put my mind to it!" Lillie declared out loud, causing Kaito to sweat drop while Lana gave her a concerned look, before she gave a reminder to her.

"But you haven't touched a single Pokémon ever since you arrived at school..." Lana said, causing Lillie to groan and slump down.

"I know that..." Lillie said sadly as Kaito sighed. Ever since he met Lillie, she was always like this when Buizel tried to get near her at first. But the others seemed to understand as Kiawe was the first to comfort her for her inability to touch Pokémon.

"Don't try to rush things." Kiawe said as Ash walked up with a grin.

"He's right! Soon, you'll be touching them with no problem!" Ash said as Lillie sighed again.

"Thank you, Ash. I hope so." Lillie said until Kaito spoke up with a serious tone.

"The question is... when is she going to get over her fear." Kaito said, causing everyone to look at him, with Ash asking in question.

"Kai...?" was all Ash could say as the Alola boy walked up to Lillie, confronting her with an annoyed expression.

"This has been going for too long, Lillie. It's been around two years since we met, and you still can't touch Pokémon! When are you going to stop this childish behavior and touch them, like all of us can?" Kaito asked, causing Lillie to flinch at the question before she bit her lips.

"Well... That's..." Lillie couldn't find any words to counter Kaito's as Kiawe and Mallow frowned with the attitude the Alola boy was giving her.

"Come on, Kai! Don't be so hard on her! Not everyone can touch Pokémon like the rest of us can!" Mallow said as Kiawe joined in with his words.

"Besides, don't forget that you can't touch some certain Pokémon either." Kiawe said, causing Kaito to glare at the Fire Type user before he spoke.

"Newsflash, Kiawe... I CAN touch them. I just don't like the way they go, like their actions and their attitudes! So don't go lumping me with this little girl who can't do one simple thing!" Kaito shot back, causing the others to widen their eyes before they frowned.

The Alola boy was right about one thing. Unlike Lillie, he was able to touch the Pokémon that he has animosity for.

"Kai, calm down... I know you're annoyed with Lillie for not being able to touch Pokémon, but there has to be a reason for why she can't touch them, right?" Lana asked as Kaito sighed, before he folded his arms.

"If there is a reason, then what is that reason?" Kaito asked, causing Lillie to blink before she bit her lips again.

"I... don't remember. It had something to do with me and my mother..." Lillie said softly, causing Kaito to blink before he shook his head.

"You're unreal, you know that...? Fierce Pokémon, I can definitely understand. But what about curious and affectionate Pokémon?" Kaito asked, causing Lillie to sweat drop before she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Kai... I can't touch those kinds of Pokémon either..." Lillie said apologetically, causing Kaito to soften up before he sighed again.

"Bui..." Buizel gave a soft cry, holding his human brother's left hand, causing Kaito to look down at his best friend before he gave a weak smile.

Before anyone else could speak, Prof. Kukui entered the room, catching his students' attention.

"Everybody in here?" Prof. Kukui called out, causing the seven students to see the Alola Professor calling to them.

"Prof. Kukui?" Ash asked as the Alola Professor smiled, before he gestured his students to come with him.

"Let's go see the principal! We're all gonna take part in Principal Oak's special class!" Prof. Kukui explained, causing the seven students to repeat his words in confusion.

"His special class?" The seven all asked together. This made them all curious as they followed their Professor to where Principal Oak was waiting for them.

Soon, the Professor and his students arrived to where the room was as the Alola Professor gave a knock before they went in.

"We're all here!" Prof. Kukui called out, catching Principal Oak's attention as he turned to them all with another Pokémon face expression!

"Oh! You're all gonna Mantyke this!" Principal Oak said with a chuckle. With those words, he opened the two containers that held two Pokémon Eggs.

"Huh? Where did you get those Eggs?" "Pika?" Both Ash and Pikachu asked together.

"The Egg you brought from the Kanto region is this one right here! And this Egg right over here was just recently discovered on Mt. Lanakila!" Principal Oak explained. Sophocles looked at them closely, before he raised a question to the Principal.

"Have you analyzed them to discover what's in those Eggs yet?" Sophocles asked, causing the Principal to chuckle before he explained.

"I think it's much more fun to wait until they hatch! So, I'll wait, which brings us to the point of this class! What if I cared for one Egg and you cared for the other one!" Principal Oak explained, causing the seven students to all blink, before Mallow asked.

"Are you talking about us?" Mallow asked, before the Alola Professor answered for her.

"You'll learn a lot from doing this! It'll be a great experience raising a Pokémon starting from an Egg!" Prof. Kukui said with a chuckle.

"And we're all going to be looking after it together?" Lillie asked, causing Prof. Kukui to nod again in affirmation.

"That's right! You are to observe the Egg everyday and then, write a report on it! Simple, right?" Prof. Kukui asked, before the Principal made a Wobbuffet expression.

"How simple can it get, Wobbuffet!?" Principal Oak asked, causing Kaito and Buizel to both sweat drop at his expression.

"That's starting to get a little old..." Kaito said sheepishly, before Buizel agreed with a weak grin and nod.

"So, remember to add some Wobbuffection! Now, which Egg would you like to raise?" Principal Oak asked, allowing the student to make their pick.

"How do we choose which one?" Ash asked, with Lana agreeing with the Kanto Trainer.

"It's so hard..." Lana admitted, before Mallow turned to the timid student.

"Hey, Lillie? Which one do you like the best?" Mallow asked, catching Lillie's attention before she made her decision.

"Huh? Uh... Let's see... I would choose this one." Lillie said, pointing to the white Egg that came from Mt. Lanakila.

"Why?" Sophocles asked before the timid student explained.

"Because the spots on it look like flowers! It's so cute!" Lillie explained, causing the Alola boy to narrow his eyes.

"You say it's cute, but can you touch it when all of us has to look after it?" Kaito asked, causing the timid student to blink before she frowned.

"I'm... not sure." Lillie said as both Lana and Mallow agreed with the choice she made.

"You're right! It IS cute!" Mallow agreed as she took a closer look, with Lana following along.

"It is sweet!" Lana added, while Sophocles gave the girls a deadpanned look.

"You call that a reason?" Sophocles asked with Ash encouraging the Electric Type user to agree with it.

"What's it matter?" Ash asked, causing the Electric Type user to shrug before he gave in.

"Guess it doesn't..." Sophocles agreed, before Mallow made the call.

"Then, it's decided!" Mallow called out, until Kaito blinked. Remembering the words his father gave him before he left on his expedition, the Alola boy made a quick request to the principal of the school.

"Principal Oak? May I ask something from you?" Kaito asked, causing the Principal and the Alola Professor to turn to the Alola boy. The others also turned to Kaito in question as the Principal asked with a smile.

"Yes? What is it, Kaito?" Principal Oak asked as the Alola boy explained his request.

"Since the others have decided to look after the Egg from Mt. Lanakila, would it be alright if I looked after the Egg that Ash brought back from the Kanto region?" Kaito asked, causing everyone to widen their eyes at his request. Even the Pokémon and Buizel were surprised at Kaito making such request.

"Oh? And why would you ask that, Kaito?" Prof. Kukui asked, before the Alola boy explained.

"You see... Ever since we met Tapu Koko for the first time face-to-face, you all remember when he took Ash's hat and Seita to challenge both me and Ash to a battle, right?" Kaito asked, earning nods from the other student while the Alola Professor nodded at that.

"So... when I saw Seita being taken away, I feel like... I couldn't fulfill my responsibility as a brother to protect and look after Seita since I couldn't stop Seita from being taken away and being scared. So, I was hoping to learn more about what responsibility is like by looking after one of the Eggs." Kaito explained.

Ash blinked, as he remembered on how annoyed and frightened Kaito looked when he watched his little brother get taken away by the Guardian of Melemele Island. The others remembered as well, as they all began to understand on how Kaito felt right now.

The Principal began to think for a moment before he reached his decision with a smile.

"I see... I understand, Kaito. It would be my pleasure to let you look after this Pokémon Egg!" Principal Oak said with a chuckle before he handed the red Egg to the Alola boy, allowing Kaito to carry it with his arms.

"Thank you, Principal Oak. I promise to look after it the best that I can." Kaito said, with Buizel climbing up onto his shoulder.

"Oh I know you will! Give it your Steelix best!" Principal Oak chuckled as he made the expression of a Steelix, causing Kaito to sweat drop again while Buizel just gave a nervous laugh. While the others were amazed to see Kaito making a serious decision about this, Prof. Kukui just frowned with what Kaito said just now.

"Responsibility, huh... Kazuma... You really sealed that word into Kaito's heart, huh..." Prof. Kukui said to himself as he watched his seven students talk on what could possibly come out of the two Eggs.

"Wonder what Pokémon will come out of those two Eggs?" Ash asked while Kiawe shrugged with a smile.

"Who knows? But a strong Pokémon would be nice..." Kiawe said with a smile as Lana approached the two Eggs with a soft expression and a smile.

"We can always play with the Egg when it hatches, okay?" Lana asked, causing Popplio, Bounsweet, and Togedemaru to all cheer happily, as they were all expecting to have two new friends to join the group. Pikachu and Buizel joined in, as they were excited to meet two new friends as well.

"And that brings our class to an exhilarating close! Be like an excited Psyduck and go for a Golduck!" Principal Oak called out, causing all seven students to call out their affirmation.

"Right!" The seven all called out, with the five Pokémon all joining in.

* * *

 **(Pokémon Opening: Sun and Moon English Subbed)**

 **Ash \- ****_"I'm Ash of Pallet Town. My dream is to become a Pokémon Master._** **_This is my partner, Pikachu! Let's all search for Pokémon with full force!_ "**

(The Japanese opening title shows on the screen)

 ** _There's no use in just standing around all the time_**

(Both Kaito and Ash pant under the hot sun with Pikachu and Buizel)

(Lana, Mallow, Lillie, Kiawe, and Sophocles all run over to help them)

 ** _I want to try and set out on a head-turning adventure_**

(Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles, and Lillie appear in different sections)

(Bounsweet, Popplio, Turtonator, and Togedemaru appear with their trainers)

 ** _With the sun, the moon, Pokémon, and Pikachu_**

(The friends all slide down the school slide)

(They slide before crashing into each other by Alolan Exeggutor)

 ** _(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)_**

(They all recover and make repeated steps together)

 ** _It never stops being surprising and refreshing_**

(Kaito, Ash, and Prof. Kukui runs for the school)

(Litten shrieks before shooting Ember at Ash's face, much to his startle)

 ** _I'm here! I'm there! I'm over there! I can't stay put!_**

(Kaito pops up, until Shiho and Seita pulls at his two arms)

(Buizel lands on his head as the two grin at each other)

 ** _C'mon, there's still so, so much more to see_**

(Kaito and Ash leads their friends and Pokémon across the island)

 ** _(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)_**

(Samson Oak dances a little, until Komala bashes him away)

 ** _In intense battles, I choose you!_**

 ** _(In intense battles, I choose you!)_**

(Ash, Kaito, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles, and Kiawe all appear with their Pokémon partners)

(A Pokémon Egg floats in front of Lillie)

 ** _And it's time to catch 'em all!_**

 ** _(And it's time to catch 'em all!)_**

(Kaito throws a Pokéball at a Rockruff, catching it with success)

(Ash throws a Pokéball at a Grubbin, catching it with success)

(Their classmate watch their success together)

 ** _(Go!)_**

(Ash sends Pikachu out for battle)

 ** _Burn brighter, sun!_**

 ** _Take off with your pulse burning!_** ** _(Okay!)_**

(Pikachu defeats Mimikyu with Iron Tail)

(Pikachu then defeats Yungoos, Alolan Rattata, and Salandit with Thunderbolt)

(Solgaleo appears besides the little Electric Type)

 ** _Your courage is overflowing, moon!_**

 ** _You will light up the dreams!_**

(Kaito sinks underwater into the abyss, unconscious)

(Then, a bright light flashes, showing a silhouette that looks just like Kaito)

 ** _Come on, feel the maximum energy with your all_**

(Ash and Pikachu perform Gigavolt Havoc)

(Kaito and Buizel perform Hydro Vortex)

 ** _Shout it out, "Alola!"_**

(Both boys run to say their Alolan greeting in the school)

 **(Opening End)**

* * *

"Wow! It's kind of warm! This one, too!" Ash said as he placed a hand on the Egg from Mt. Lanakila, while placing the other hand on the Egg from Kanto. Mallow followed the Kanto Trainer, before she felt the warm feeling as well.

"Yeah, you're right! It feels like both of them are alive!" Mallow cried out. Sophocles and Kiawe joined in, both wanting to touch as well.

"Let me touch!"

"Awesome..."

The two felt the Eggs' warmth as Mallow turned to the timid student, who seemed a bit sad about something.

"Hey, Lillie! You try!" Mallow called out, causing Lillie to blink before she grew hesitant.

"Huh...? I don't know..." Lillie said as Kaito sighed, before giving her a reminder.

"Remember, this is a Pokémon Egg. It's not a Pokémon that you're touching yet." Kaito said calmly, causing the timid student to blink before she nodded in realization.

"I guess so..." Lillie said before Mallow tried to encourage her as well.

"I know you're afraid, but Pokémon Eggs aren't able to move!" Mallow called out, causing Lillie to perk up again before she gave a small smile.

"Yeah... You're right." Lillie said. But as she was reaching for the Pokémon Egg that came from Mt. Lanakila, the Egg suddenly moved a little! This surprised Lillie as she gave off a shriek.

"EEK!" Lillie shrieked, catching everyone's attention as they turned to the Egg that moved just now.

"It moved!" Ash pointed out in awe.

"I saw it, too!" Sophocles added, while Kaito gave a small glare at the Grass Type user.

"What were you saying about it not being able to move, Mallow?" Kaito asked, causing Mallow to sweat drop before she gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh... Uh ha ha... I'm sorry, Lillie!" Mallow said apologetically before Lillie shook her head, regaining her smile back.

"Don't be! I'm fine!" Lillie said softly while Lana made a point of the Egg that moved.

"If the Egg moved just now, then that means it could be healthy!" Lana pointed out before Kaito looked at the Egg that was brought from the Kanto region. Reaching for it, he took it into his arms before he felt the warmth coming from it! He gave a small smile before he felt something move!

The Egg wiggled in his arms for a little bit, catching the Alola boy and the Sea Weasel Pokémon both by surprise.

"Whoa... This one moved just now, too!" Kaito said in surprise.

"Bu bui...!" Buizel agreed while the others watched in awe.

"That could mean that the Pokémon in that Egg could be healthy, too!" Lana exclaimed as Sophocles turned to the two Eggs with a frown.

"I can't help but wonder what's going on with these two Eggs. Will you scan it, Rotom-dex?" Sophocles asked before Rotom frowned, before it gave an answer.

 **"I'm not equipped with that function!"** Rotom buzzed before Lana brought up a point, catching everyone's attention.

"Hey! What about nighttime?" Lana asked, causing everyone to blink before they realized a good point Lana had with that question.

"Good question!" Mallow called out, while Sophocles brought up another point.

"Well, we can't leave it in the classroom, no way!" Sophocles said, with Kiawe putting his hands on his hips.

"Somebody will have to bring those two home with them. Of course, one of them is going to be you, right, Kai?" Kiawe asked, causing everyone to turn to the Alola boy as Kaito nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Of course I will... I'm sure Shiho and Seita would be excited to meet a new friend in home, too. Maybe Mom, too..." Kaito said, before he rubbed the Egg's surface softly. Ash grinned, before he began to volunteer to take care of the one from Mt. Lanakila.

"For the other Egg, I think that's where I come in..." Ash started to say until Mallow interrupted him by making her decision!

"I think Lillie would be best!" Mallow declared, catching everyone by surprise before they turned to the timid student, who was also surprised by Mallow's sudden decision.

"Can she do it?" Lana asked worriedly, causing Mallow to smile brightly.

"That's the point! The best way to learn to touch Pokémon is to take care of the Egg and get used to it bit by bit! So, what do you say!?" Mallow exclaimed brightly. Lillie blinked again before she grew hesitant with herself again.

"Huh!? Oh... I guess... I could try..." Lillie said reluctantly before Sophocles tried to comfort her.

"Of course... You don't have to..." Sophocles said before Kaito interrupted him before speaking.

"Actually, Sophocles... She should." Kaito said, causing everyone to turn to the Alola boy now in surprise!

"Lillie... Like I said before, the Pokémon Egg isn't a Pokémon yet. And Mallow has a point. Raising a Pokémon Egg would be a good experience for you to try and touch Pokémon. That way, you can bond with the Pokémon that you raised from an Egg." Kaito said, a smile coming to his face.

Lillie looked back at the Egg that she chose for the class to raise before she bit her lips, while thinking of what she should do for a moment.

"Mm... Alright! I'll do it!" Lillie called out, catching everyone's attention.

"I'm a student of this Pokémon School too, aren't I?!" Lillie called out, making everyone stay silent for a moment before they all agreed with smiles on their faces.

"Of course! I know that you can do it!" Mallow called out happily.

"Yeah! If you're sure!" Sophocles agreed, with Lana quickly believing in her timid friend.

"She's gonna be just fine!" Lana said softly.

"Go for it!" Ash said, encouraging the timid girl to go on.

"We have faith in you." Kiawe added calmly.

"By the time you're done looking over the Egg, I'm sure you'll be able to touch the Pokémon when he or she hatches!" Kaito said, causing Lillie to feel more confident as she looked at her friends, before she nodded in agreement.

"Right! I can do this!" Lillie said confidently. Kaito nodded to her before he looked at the Egg that was on his arms. Buizel climbed up to his shoulder again before he gazed at the Egg curiously.

"Bui..." Buizel said softly as Kaito chuckled before he understood on how his Water Type partner felt.

"I know... I'm curious, too." Kaito said softly. He rubbed the Sea Weasel Pokémon's head, causing Buizel to grin sheepishly.

 **After school...**

With Komala ringing the school bell, the students all began to part with one another while Ash agreed to go with Lillie to her home. While they were parting with each other, Mallow clapped her hands together before she apologized for not being able to help Lillie with the Egg caring.

"I'm so sorry! I have to go help out at the restaurant! Could you look after them?" Mallow asked as she turned to Ash.

"You can count on me! I'll make sure Lillie and the Egg get home all right!" Ash said with a grin, with Pikachu agreeing with his human friend's words.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed as Lillie gave a small wave to her good friend.

"Have fun at the restaurant! See you tomorrow!" Lillie said brightly, causing the Grass Type user to nod before she began to make her leave.

"Mm hm! See you!" Mallow said as she left the group, heading to where her family restaurant was. Kaito sighed, before he turned to Buizel.

"Well... We should head home, too. Shiho and Seita should be waiting for us there." Kaito said, earning a nod from his Water Type partner.

"Bu bui!" Buizel said as the Alola boy turned to his school friends.

"I should go, too. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Kaito said as he began to make his leave, with Buizel following him at his left.

"All right! See you tomorrow, Kai!" Ash called out, as the others said their goodbye to the Alola boy and his Water Type partner. What nobody noticed was a pair of eyes coming from the bushes as it saw the Pokémon Egg in Kaito's arms as he ran to his home.

Quietly and stealthily, it moved away from the entrance of the Pokémon School's bushes before it went back somewhere else, possibly to find a way to see or take the Egg for itself!

 **Back at Kaito's home...**

"I'm home!" "Bu bui!" Both Kaito and Buizel called out their arrival, causing both Shiho and Seita to run over to them.

"Welcome home, big bro! Buizel!" The two cried out as Seita noticed the Pokémon Egg that was in the Alola boy's arms. He gaped at it for a moment before he looked up to his older brother with an awed expression.

"Big bro... Is that... a Pokémon Egg?" Seita asked, causing the Alola boy to smile and nod before he placed the Egg on the couch, having some pillows under it to make the Egg "feel" more comfortable.

"Yeah... When the days pass by, the Egg will hatch, giving us a new Pokémon friend to play or bond with!" Kaito explained, making his siblings feel curious on what could come out of the Egg.

"Oh wow... Is it going to be a cute or shy Pokémon?" Shiho asked, while Seita thought of a different Pokémon.

"No... I think it's going to be tough, but kind Pokémon!" Seita said, making his belief while the Alola boy watched, seeing his siblings enjoy the thoughts of what Pokémon might hatch from the Egg.

Taking out Rockruff's Pokéball, the Alola boy sent his Puppy Pokémon out, causing the Rock Type to bark happily before panting. Lowering down to his Rock Type's level, the Alola boy pointed to where the Pokémon Egg was.

"You see that, Rockruff? That's the Pokémon Egg that I got from the Pokémon School. Sooner or later, the Pokémon that hatches out of the Egg should be our new friend. What do you think?" Kaito asked, causing Rockruff to grin before he gave a small howl of excitement.

Shiho and Seita laughed to see Rockruff behave like that as they sat near where the Egg was, both wanting to see if it hatches or not. Rockruff joined the two as he gazed at the Egg. The three of them gazing like that made Kaito chuckle while Buizel just shook his head with a shrug and a grin.

"Let's just leave them be, Bui..." Kaito said, earning a nod from his Sea Weasel Pokémon.

"Bu bui!" Buizel agreed as the two left the young ones and Rockruff to head to Kaito's room.

In the Alola boy's room, Kaito took out a book that showed on how to care for young Pokémon when they hatched out of the Egg, and the steps that you needed to do in order to take care of an Egg that is soon to hatch someday.

"Huh... Mm... Mm hm..." Kaito bit his lips, reading every steps that he needed to do before he sighed.

"Ugh... I may have said that I wanted to take responsibility... but I kind of don't know how to care for a Pokémon Egg like this. I have to rely on this book to tell me how I should do it..." Kaito groaned, earning a sheepish smile from Buizel, who felt a bit sorry for his human brother.

Closing his eyes for a while before opening them again, he looked up at the ceiling, before remembering that there was someone else looking after the Egg that came from Mt. Lanakila.

"I wonder how Ash and Lillie are doing...? Ash seems to know most about taking care of a Pokémon Egg since he's an experienced Trainer, but for Lillie... I wonder if she can even touch the Egg yet..." Kaito sighed.

 **Meanwhile...**

"A-A-ACHOO!" Lillie sneezed, causing Ash, Pikachu, and Rotom to be startled by her sudden sneeze.

"Lillie!? Something wrong?" Ash asked as Lillie shook her head before she gave a small sniff.

"I thought... someone was talking about me, that's all..." Lillie said before she gave a sheepish smile. At her answer, the Kanto Trainer frowned before he turned to both Pikachu and Rotom. The two just shrugged as they didn't know what was going on with the timid student.

 **Back to Kaito...**

Walking back downstairs, both the Alola boy and Buizel looked to see Shiho and Seita still gazing at the Egg with Rockruff between them as Kaito sweat dropped. Clapping his hands together several times, he caught the attention of his two siblings and his Rock Type.

"All right, you three. That's enough. I think it's time for a little snack, yeah?" Kaito asked, causing Seita to blink before he felt his stomach growling. The little brother turned red a little while Shiho just giggled at the sound. Rockruff on the other hand, just gave a mischievous smile to the little brother.

"Yeah... Okay." Seita said weakly before he ran to the kitchen counter to join his older brother to see him make a snack for all of them to enjoy.

Buizel and Rockruff guarded the Egg while Kaito took his time to make a fruity snack for him and his siblings to enjoy. He also got ready to make two bowls of Pokémon food that both Buizel and Rockruff would enjoy together.

Soon, both Seita and Shiho had bowls of Sitrus Berries for them to enjoy as it was one of their favorite fruits. Buizel and Rockruff on the other hand, were enjoying the Pokémon food that Kaito made them, as Kaito made a new recipe so that there would be a Pokémon food that Rockruff would enjoy.

Watching his siblings and his Pokémon enjoy their snack, Kaito smiled before he looked back at the Pokémon Egg. Walking over to it, he sat on the couch, rubbing the Egg's surface softly as he smiled. The warmth from the Egg made Kaito feel relaxed as he sighed.

"I hope you can hatch soon... There is a big world for you to see, even if it's in the Alola region..." Kaito said softly as he held the Egg close to him. Then, opening his eyes again, Kaito turned to his siblings with a serious expression on his face.

"Hey... did Mom ever come back for once?" Kaito asked, causing Shiho to shake her head with a worried look.

"She didn't come back yet, big bro... Is her job really that big for her to just leave and come home for a while?" Shiho asked, causing Seita to look up with a sad look.

"Mom hasn't come back for a while now... Nothing bad happened to her, right?" Seita asked, causing Kaito to smile comfortingly before he answered.

"Come on, there's no way. You two know Mom, right? She's stronger than we think she is. I'm sure she's okay. I just hope she didn't get involved with any dangerous stuff like I did..." Kaito said before he looked out at the window.

Just as he was looking at the sun shining brightly in the blue sky, Rockruff perked up before he growled at where the entrance was! The three siblings all blinked while Buizel felt something as well, as he glared to where the door was.

"Buizel? Rockruff? Is something wrong...?" Kaito started to ask, before he heard something weird in their door. Shiho and Seita both blinked before they frowned in worry, as they expected that a hostile Pokémon could be nearby.

"Big bro...? What's that noise?" Shiho asked as he held onto her brother's vest tightly, worried of what might be outside.

"I don't know, Shiho... Both of you, stay back. Rockruff, be sure to guard the Egg." Kaito said, causing Rockruff to bark in affirmation before he got in front of the Pokémon Egg. As for the two siblings, they stayed near Rockruff while Buizel stayed close to his human brother's left.

Approaching the door slowly, the weird sound was getting louder, as Kaito took grip of the door's handle.

"Ready, Bui?" Kaito asked, earning a nod from the Sea Weasel Pokémon.

"Okay... NOW!" Kaito yelled as he quickly opened the door! But just as he opened it, both he and Buizel widened their eyes in surprise! It was a Grimer, but not just any Grimer... It had a dark green color, with yellow color on its jaws. It even had teeth, causing Kaito to recognize this Poison Type.

But before he could say on what it was, Shiho was the first to shriek it out loud.

"EEK! It's an Alolan Grimer!" Shiho shrieked as Seita became speechless at the sight.

At her shrieking, the Alolan Grimer let out an angry call before it laid eyes on the Egg! Kaito followed its sight as he realized on what the Alolan Grimer wanted.

"No way! You can't have it! Buizel, Ice Punch!" Kaito yelled as he jumped back.

The Sea Weasel Pokémon formed ice on his fist before he punched it onto the Sludge Pokémon's body! But as the Ice Type attack made the hit, the Alolan Grimer smirked before it sprayed something onto the Buizel, causing the Sea Weasel Pokémon to let out a shriek in pain.

"That's Acid Spray!? Buizel, pay it back with Aqua Jet!" Kaito yelled. Recovering from the sudden pain he felt from the acid attack, Buizel angrily surrounded himself with water before he bashed the Sludge Pokémon away with the physical Water Type attack!

"Come on, Buizel! You can do it!"

"Fight hard, Buizel! Please don't lose!"

Seita and Shiho cheered for the Sea Weasel Pokémon to win while Rockruff barked hard, encouraging his friend and rival to win the battle. The triple encouragement allowed Buizel to continue using Aqua Jet as he bashed the Alolan Grimer again multiple times, inflicting more damage onto the Sludge Pokémon!

Wincing in pain despite of its body's appearance, the Alolan Grimer wailed in pain before it made its way out of the house, leaving a slimy trail mark on the floor, causing Buizel to stop using Aqua Jet and give a deep sigh.

"Bu bui..." Buizel said to his human brother, who nodded back in understanding.

"Yeah... That was close. I didn't expect that brute to fight back with a cheap trick." Kaito said as he watched to see the Alolan Grimer disappear out of his sight as he closed the door, before getting a clean, but wet rag to clean the floor.

"Ew... That weird Grimer left slimy trails on the floor, big bro..." Shiho groaned, allowing her brother to understand her feelings.

"Yeah... But that's partially why they're called the Sludge Pokémon, Shiho..." Kaito said as he continued cleaning the floor as Seita sighed.

"I thought that ugly Grimer was going to try and attack us like when we met other Alolan Grimer before, along with their leader, Muk." Seita said while shaking, causing the Alola boy to look at his little brother.

He could understand on how Seita felt since the Alolan Grimer group and their leader Muk, was the one that attacked both Seita and Shiho, causing him to be enraged at the Poison Types, which made him have animosity against most Poison Types.

"I know... I thought so, too." Kaito said as he managed to finish cleaning the floor. As he was throwing the wet rag away, he looked to see that nothing bad happened to the Egg, causing the Alola boy to sigh in relief before he turned to his two Pokémon.

"Good thing nothing happened to the Egg while we were battling... Great work, you two." Kaito said.

"Bu bui!"

"Rock! Rockruff!"

The two just smiled at the praise as they nodded to their Trainer. Kaito smiled back before he looked back out at the window. Remembering how the Alolan Grimer attacked him at his home, the Alola boy bit his lips, realizing on what this could mean.

"It could come back sometime... along with its friends, and maybe that same Muk from before..." Kaito breathed out before he sat back on the couch, holding the Egg in his arms. If the Grimer and its friends were to come back, then he, Buizel, and Rockruff would be ready to fight them off.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Punch, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Rockruff (M): (Crunch, Sand** **Attack, Rock Slide, Howl)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 16: Responsibility to Protect and Save**

 **Chapter 17: The Chaos Involving a Raticate!**

 **Chapter 18: Gumshoos and Yungoos to Bash!**

 **Chapter 19: The Grand Trial! Kaito VS Hala!**

 **Chapter 20: The Malasada and Fun Lover, Hau!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Kaito: This Egg... I said I would be able to protect it, but will I be really okay with this...?

Lana: You just need to be confident, Kai... Your dad taught you everything about responsibility, right?

Kaito: Yeah, he did... I just hope what I'm doing is right... I can't make any mistakes with this...

Shiho: EEK! Big brother! Big brother! Icky and ugly Grimer are around our house!

Kaito: Wh-What the!? Why do you all want the Egg!? I'm not letting any of you take it!

Lana: Look at that! Kai, who's that!? A Pokémon? Because I've never seen that one before!

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Kaito volunteers to look after the Egg brought from Kanto

\- Lillie agrees to look after the Egg from Mt. Lanakila


	16. Responsibility to Protect and Save

**Chapter 16: Responsibility to Protect and Save**

Last time on "Pokémon Alola Journey", Lillie still proved herself that she was unable to touch Pokémon, which led to Kaito berating her for her cowardice, before he encouraged her to have confidence that she can touch Pokémon someday when the time was right.

At that moment, Prof. Kukui asked everyone to come with him to see Principal Oak, where he presented the Pokémon Egg Ash brought from Kanto, with the other being the one found at Mt. Lanakila.

At being tasked to watch over one of the Egg, Lillie makes the choice of looking after the one that was found at Mt. Lanakila. But remembering about Kazuma's words about responsibility and how he failed to protect Seita once, Kaito volunteered to look after the Pokémon Egg brought from the Kanto region.

Accepting Kaito's decision, the Alola boy was to look after the Kanto Egg while Lillie reluctantly volunteered to look after the Egg brought from Mt. Lanakila. And with school ending, everyone parted ways with each other.

Taking the Egg home, Kaito found it hard to look after it when an Alolan Grimer suddenly attacked in his house! After a quick battle in the house, it ended in Kaito and Buizel's victory, but the Alola boy knew that it would be back with more company.

With those thoughts, the Alola boy and his Sea Weasel Pokémon knew that they would have to brace themselves for what could come next.

* * *

Sitting on the couch with the Egg in his lap, the Alola boy frowned to see where the dooor was. It was the same door where he accidentally opened it up, only to let an Alolan Grimer in!

Rockruff and Buizel were sleeping together on the floor, making themselves comfortable with each other as they were sleeping quietly. Shiho and Seita on the other hand, were sleeping next to their elder brother, with Kaito sitting between them.

 _"That was a close calł... If I made any more mistakes... then the Pokémon Egg Ash brought from Kanto would've been damaged or even worse, crushed if the mess continued to grow bigger and bigger..."_ Kaito thought as he bit his lips.

Looking at the Egg, he kept it close to his chest, feeling the warmth radiating from the Egg itself.

"I wonder what you're going to be if you come out. I hope you're the sweet kind of Pokémon that can be shy, but energetic at the same time to make new friends... Who knows? Maybe you can be friendly and strong at the same time if you were to battle." Kaito said softly.

He rubbed the Egg's surface, feeling more warmth coming from it. But just as he was caring for the Egg, he felt something move as he blinked! The Egg moved around for a second before it settled down, causing Kaito to widen his eyes in surprise.

 _"It's moving? Does it mean that it's close to hatching already...?"_ Kaito thought as he carefully kept the Egg to himself to prevent it from falling down from his lap.

Then, remembering about Shizuka still being absent from being home, the Alola boy stood up with the Egg in his hands as he walked up to a video phone, where he could contact her, since she always had her phone around whenever she went out.

Putting in her number, he began to contact her and see if she was still around or not. Waiting for her to pick up, the Alola boy began to wait, hoping that she would pick up. If she didn't, then it could spell trouble for his mother.

But just as he began to think she wasn't about to pick up, he heard something click in the end before a voice rose up, responding to his call.

"Hello? Who is this?" A familiar voice asked as Kaito smiled in relief.

"It's me, Mom. It's Kaito. Can you make your phone go into video mode?" Kaito asked, caising Shizuka to gasp before her face came onto the screen, showing her surprised expression to her eldest son.

"Oh! Hi, honey... Is something wrong?" Shizuka asked, causing Kaito to raise an eyebrow before he felt a tick mark appearing on his forehead, before he began to speak.

"Something wrong? Of course there's something wrong, Mom! Where have you been for the past few days? Do you have any idea on how Seita and Shiho were worried about you? They said you never came by home ever since you left!" Kaito explained.

His tone began to rise up a little, feeling a bit upset for how unconcerned his mother looked, as Shizuka blinked before she gave an apologetic expression.

"Oh... I'm sorry about that, honey. It's just that... there were a lot of things I need to work on. There were small reports about a group of Alolan Muk and Grimer attacking the Water Pokémon that lives in lakes and ponds." Shizuka started to explain.

At the mention of the two Poison Types, Kaito widened his eyes as he let his mother continue on.

"For some reason, those Pokémon have been acting weirdly. They've been more... aggressive and territorial. I'm taking care of one of the Water Type Pokémon that was attacked by them. My friend, Liana, is also helping me, too." Shizuka explained.

"You mean, Mrs. Summers? One of the staff in Melemele Aquarium?" Kaito asked.

He remembered the time when he first got the Sea Gauntlet back at the Undersea Ruins. Liana was the same person who helped him, Kiawe, Lana, and Lillie get through to the crisis when they've all gotten separated due to the Ruins' trap.

"Yes. I assume that you met her? And there was one other thing I was looking over..." Shizuka explained, causing Kaito to be curious as he tried to ask.

"And what's that?" Kaito asked, before his mother explained.

"I tried to research about your aqua-kinesis powers... But unfortunately, I didn't find any leads. All I do know that it had something to do with the Alolan Sea Kingdom story..." Shizuka explained, shocking Kaito as he almost dropped the Egg in his hands before he regained his clear thoughts.

"The Alolan Sea Kingdom...? You mean, the story about the lost Prince?" Kaito asked, earning a nod from his mother.

"Liana told me about what you asked her to do, honey... And I have to say, I'm a bit upset with how you risked your life of going to the Undersea Ruins with your friends, young man. Do you have any idea on how worried I was!?" Shizuka started to say before her tone became stern and serious.

The Alola boy flinched at her sudden change of tone, causing him to nearly drop his Egg again before he gave a sheepish smile, his curious and serious expression going away as he sweat dropped for the annoyance tone and expression his mother was giving off.

"Um... Sorry, Mom. There were just... things I needed to confirm about. You know about my aqua-kinesis powers, right? Well, I thought I would confirm whether my powers were related to the Alolan Sea Kingdom story by heading into the Undersea Ruins with the others, with Mrs. Summers' help." Kaito explained.

Shizuka sighed, before she placed a hand on her forehead. Shaking her head, she regained her smile, although it seemed to be a weak one.

"I understand... Although, I'm not pleased to hear that you and your friends nearly died in the ruins because of some trap or misstep..." Shizuka sighed as Kaito gave her a sheepish smile again.

"Anyways, I'm sorry if I wasn't home that much, honey. I promise to make it up to you once I get back, okay? And take care of Shiho and Seita until I'm back, all right?" Shizuka requested, earning a nod from the elder son as he made his words.

"That's what I've been doing for a while, Mom. I promise that nothing bad will happen to them..." Kaito said in a reassuring tone before he blinked in realization.

"Oh yeah... Mom?" Kaito asked, catching his mother's attention. The Alola boy frowned, before he tried to ask his mother about Kazuma.

"Mom... Did you hear anything about Dad? I haven't heard from him for a few months now..." Kaito asked, causing Shizuka to pale for a second before she gave a small smile to her eldest son.

"I'm sorry, honey... But, I haven't heard anything from your father, either..." Shizuka said reluctantly, causing Kaito to blink before he shook his head, accepting her words as he began to say his small farewell to his mother.

"Okay... Well, I'll see you later, Mom. Hope you can come home soon." Kaito said softly, causing his mother to smile sweetly at him before she ended the call. By the time the conversation was finished, the Alola boy felt something tugging onto his vest, causing him to turn.

Shiho looked worried as she looked up to her brother as she asked.

"Was that Mom on the phone just now? Is she okay, big brother?" Shiho asked, causing Kaito to smile before he rubbed her head in comfort.

"Don't worry. She's fine. She's just having some complicating situations right now with her friends. She'll be back home soon, if there aren't any more problems later on." Kaito said softly, causing Shiho to smile before she nodded in acceptance.

"Okay..." was the only thing Shiho said before there was a knocking on the door.

Alerted to the knocking, Kaito narrowed his eyes to see who was at the door while Shiho held onto her brother's vest tightly. She didn't want to see the same Alolan Grimer attacking them like before as Kaito slowly went up to the door before he spoke.

"Who is it?" Kaito asked softly, earning a response from outside.

"Kai! It's Lana! Can I come in?" Lana's voice called out from outside, causing both Kaito and his sister to be relieved. Opening the door, the Alola boy allowed his classmate in, who walked in with Popplio in her arms.

By the time she walked in, Buizel and Rockruff woke up, with Seita awakening as well.

"H-Huh? Is that big sis Lana out there?" Seita asked sleepily while Rockruff yawned big, before he scratched his ear with his left hind leg. Buizel rubbed his eyes before he watched to see Popplio approaching him with a cheery look and smile!

"Pop! Pop pop pop!"

"Bu? Bu bui!"

The two Water Types greeted each other happily, causing Kaito to chuckle a little before he looked up to his good friend.

"Hey, Lan-Lan? What brings you here?" Kaito asked, as the Water Type user explained.

"I thought I would help you today for looking after the Egg! Since Ash is helping Lillie out with her Egg caring, I thought I could help you with this!" Lana explained, earning an appreciated expression from the Alola boy.

"Thanks. I could use some help, really. I kind of don't know how to look after a Pokémon Egg except providing warmth." Kaito explained, allowing Lana to understand as Popplio played with Buizel and Shiho. Seita and Rockruff just watched to see the others play as they both yawned in boredom.

"I see... Well, Pokémon Egg caring is kind of hard, unless you know how to do it in a good way." Lana said, before she placed her hands on her hips, before taking a good look at the Egg the Alola boy was caring for right now.

"Do you have any experience in looking after an Egg, Lana?" Kaito asked, causing Lana to sheepishly shake her head in denial.

"I'm afraid I don't. But they do say that two heads are better than one, right?" Lana asked, causing Kaito to blink before he cocked his head with a sheepish smile.

"You've got a point there..." Kaito said as he sighed. Sitting on the couch again, Lana sat next to him as Popplio and Buizel played together with Shiho joining them. Rockruff began to nap again, while Seita just watched with a hint of envy expression on his face.

"They seem to be having fun..." Seita grumbled, showing envy on his face as Kaito looked at his little brother with a small smile.

"Then, why don't you join them, little brother?" Kaito asked, causing the little brother to pout, before he sighed.

"I want to, big bro, but... for some reason, I just don't feel like playing at all. But at the same time, I do..." Seita said as Kaito blinked, before Lana giggled, catching the Alola boy's attention.

"Mm hm... That's just like how you were when we met for the first time, Kai..." Lana giggled, causing Kaito to flush a little before he folded his arms and turned his head away from the Water Type user.

"N-No I wasn't! Besides, the first time I met you and Mallow together, I remember that I was energetic, without any problems in mind!" Kaito said, feeling a little embarrassed with how Lana thought of him when they first met each other at a young age.

"Energetic AND timid!" Lana said in a teasing way before she stuck her tongue out on the Alola boy, annoying Kaito even more a small he began to flush red, embarrassed with what Lana was saying to him.

"Ugh... Whatever." Kaito grumbled, before he scratched the back of his head.

"Uh... Big bro? Are you done chatting with big sis Lana? She's your girlfriend, right?" Seita asked. At the question, even Rockruff was curious to know as Kaito flushed red again, with Lana surprised at the sudden question.

"Huh?! No! Lan-Lan isn't my girlfriend!"

"Th-That's right! We're just friends, Seita!"

The two Pokémon School students were flustered as they tried to convince Seita that it wasn't what he was thinking right now. But the little brother of Kaito just smirked, feeling a bit mischievous after seeing how they reacted.

"Oh? Heh heh heh... Mallow says that you two are the perfect pair together! Kiawe finds it amusing to see the two of you together all the time! And Sophocles thinks you two match together perfectly since you two get along more together than with the others!" Seita said mischievously.

Rockruff found this amusing as he gave a little growl of amusement, earning a small glare from the Alola boy.

Buizel and Popplio stopped playing together with Shiho as Kaito spoke softly to his little brother, although it sounded more as a "threat" to keep him silent.

"Seita... This will be the only time I will allow you to use your little mouth to speak big words, all right?" Kaito asked, his forehead showing a tick mark as the Sea Gauntlet began to glow a bit brightly, as if it was responding to his calm anger.

Seita immediately understood the message as sweat began to form on his forehead as the little brother gave a nervous chuckle.

"Ah ha ha... Yes...?" Seita said as he tried to keep smiling, despite of it being crooked, due to him being nervous with his brother's current face expression right now.

Buizel gave a sheepish smile at this while Popplio just gave a sigh. Rockruff on the other hand, shivered a Little as he never saw this side of Kaito before... The Kaito that would act calm, while showing an angry face at the same time.

"Ruff..." Rockruff whimpered as he hid his head with his paws.

Seita hugged Rockruff close to him as he comforted his brother's Puppy Pokémon.

"It's okay, Rockruff... I don't think big bro is angry anymore..." Seita said as Kaito regained his calm composure. Sighing before looking at the Egg again, he rubbed the surface again, feeling the warmth radiating from it once more.

"What do you all think will come out of this Egg? Remember, this Egg came from the Kanto region." Kaito said softly. Seita and Shiho got close, with Buizel, Popplio, and Rockruff joining them as the two began to make guesses on what it could be.

"Maybe it could be... a Growlithe? I've read in a book once that in the Kanto and Johto regions, the Officer Jenny there has a Growlithe or an Arcanine as their partners!" Seita guessed, before his eyes shone with excitement.

"I think it's a Magby Egg! Magmar originally comes from the Kanto region right? That's what I've heard from one of Prof. Oak's poems on TV!" Shiho guessed, feeling excited as well for what could come out.

"You're guessing it just by the color and its Type? Well, I guess since it's red, that's understandable..." Kaito said, until Lana brought up her guess.

"What about a Vulpix? I heard there's one in Mt. Lanakila where the Egg came from, which is an Ice Type Pokémon! But there's also a Vulpix in the Kanto region that's a Fire Type Pokémon!" Lana guessed, causing Kaito to blink in surprise.

"A Fire Type Vulpix? That's new..." Kaito admitted as he didn't know anything about a Vulpix being a Fire Type, since there were only little times when he and the others studied about Pokémon that were different from the Kanto region.

"A Fire Type Vulpix...? That sounds really cool, too!" Seita exclaimed, his sparkles on his eyes becoming even brighter.

"Bu bui..."

"Rock..."

"Pop! Pop pop!"

The three Pokémon were excited to hear about this as they wanted to see what their new friends will look like soon. But just as things were starting to get exciting, there were weird noises coming from the front door!

Everyone turned their attention to where the door was as it was louder this time. Shiho and Seita ran behind their brother while Buizel and Rockruff got ready to fight. Popplio joined the two as both Kaito and Lana were ready.

"Big brother...! Is it...!?" Shiho asked, scared.

"It could be... That same Grimer that attacked us!" Kaito grunted as Buizel hissed at the door.

The weird noises from the front door grew louder and soon, there were thumping noises coming from outside! The door was knocked on, as if there were more than just one "visitor" outside.

"There's more...?" Kaito asked himself as Lana gave a small gulp.

With one more thump on the door, it was forced open! Everyone widen their eyes to see not just one Alolan Grimer, but multiple of them barging inside! They looked hostile as they glared to where Kaito and the others were all standing at!

"EEK! THERE'S SO MANY GRIMER!" Shiho screamed in fright while Seita turned pale.

"What do they want with us!?" Seita shrieked as one of the Alolan Grimer made a demanding tone by pointing at the one thing that Kaito was holding in his arms: the Pokemon Egg Ash brought from the Kanto region.

"They want the Egg!? But what for!?" Kaito snapped as he took a step back.

His question was never answered as the Alolan Grimer made expressions and stances, looking like they were about to attack!

"Oh no... If they attack here, then your house will be damaged!" Lana gasped as Kaito got ready to fight back and protect his siblings and his home.

"I won't let that happen! Buizel, use Aqua Jet! And Rockruff, you use Rock Slide!" Kaito cried out.

At the order, the Sea Weasel Pokémon quickly surrounded himself with water before he bashed some of the Alolan Grimer with his physical Water Type attack. Rockruff on the other hand, summoned big rocks to damage the othe group of the Alolan Grimer!

"Popplio! Quick! Use Bubblebeam!" Lana added, as she joined in the fight.

The Sea Lion Pokemon shot bubbles from her nose, knocking the third group of the Alolan Grimer back!

But just as the triple damage from the three Pokémon were done, there were still some Grimer that were hostile and strong enough to keep fighting!

"These guys are really stubborn! Buizel, Ice Punch!" Kaito yelped as he gave an order to his Water Type partner.

Aiming his frozen fist carefully, the Sea Weasel Pokémon managed to land a punch on one of the Alolan Grimer! But he didn't expect another one to use Mud Bomb on him! Buizel screeched in pain as he tumbled back, much to Kaito's surprise.

"Buizel!?" Kaito gasped as Rockruff growled.

Dashing to where the Mud Bomb user was, Rockruff retaliated back with a Crunch attack! But just as he used the attack, it only affected the Puppy Pokémon more as he felt disgust for feeling the sludge in his mouth from Grimer's hand.

Jumping bam to spit the sludge out, Rockruff groaned while Popplio tried to strike back to help her friends.

Using another Bubblebeam attack, Popplio attempted to strike at three Alolan Grimers! But unfortunately, a newcomer joined in the battle, canceling her attack out with a Sludge Bomb attack!

"What!?"

"Huh!?"

Both Kaito and Lana expressed their surprise surprise while Shiho and Seita watched in disbelief from behind their brother's back. The Alolan Grimer all turned to see the newcomers barge in the house as they got out of the way...

...only to reveal an Alolan Muk barging in angrily as it snapped at the young humans and their Pokémon that attacked his Grimer friends. Shiho gave a small shriek at the sight while Seita paled to see the leader of the Alolan Grimer group.

"What... What is that!? A Muk!?" Seita gasped as Lana took a step back.

Kaito did the same while keeping the Egg close to his chest while he kept his two younger siblings behind him.

 _"That Muk and the Grimer group... Could this be the same one that's been causing trouble for the Water Pokémon like what Mom said...?"_ Kaito thought as he took another step back.

Popplio, Rockruff, and Buizel got ready to fight back again as the Alolan Muk pointed at the Egg, before giving the "Give it here" motion to the Alola boy. Narrowing his eyes in annoyance, Kaito scoffed as he immediately denied the demand.

"You won't have this Egg, Muk! I don't understand why you want to keep it if this Egg doesn't have a Grimer in it like your friends!" Kaito retorted back, annoying the evolved Poison-Dark Type.

Yelling out orders, the Alolan Muk let out a battle cry, causing all the other Alolan Grimer to cry out as well before they prepared to attack! Sludge Bomb, Mud Bomb, and Acid Spray struck Buizel, Rockruff, and Popplio, causing them all to yell in pain!

"No! Buizel! Rockruff!"

"No, Popplio!"

Both Trainers ran over to their injured Pokémon as Muk let out a loud cry, startling the siblings as they yelled in surprise.

Just as Kaito turned to see Muk advancing towards him, the evolved Poison-Dark Type shot dark gas on the living room, causing everyone except the Grimer group and Muk itself to yell in surprise before they all covered their mouths.

"Muk is using Poison Gas! Hold your breath, everyone!" Kaito grunted with his voice muffled by his hand covering it to prevent himself from breathing in the poisonous air.

Lana did the same, while Shiho and Seita covered their mouths, too! The three Pokémon covered their heads and mouths, doing the same thing as their human friends were doing until the poisonous air from the Poison Gas went away.

But by the time everyone recovered from the trouble they had to go through, Kaito didn't feel anything in his arms as he widened his eyes in horror, realizing something from the Poison Gas attack.

"No! They took the Egg! That Poison Gas attack was to distract us from the Egg!" Kaito gasped, causing Lana and the siblings to gasp in shock, too. Even the three Pokémon were in disbelief to hear Muk pulling a trick like that on them.

"Oh no...!" Lana gasped as Popplio widened her eyes in shock and horror.

"The poor Pokémon in the Egg... Big brother, do you think it's going to be okay?" Shiho asked, causing Kaito to bite his lips before he noticed a slimy trail on the ground. It was most likely left by the Alolan Grimer group and their leader as Kaito stood up with a serious look.

"I think... Muk wouldn't harm the Pokémon that's inside the Egg. It's probably because it thinks that there's another Grimer inside it..." Kaito said silently. Buizel looked at his human brother in concern while Rockruff growled to where the enemies had escaped.

"So, what are we going to do?" Seita asked, as he was more concerned for the Egg like his little sister as Kaito bit his lips again.

"For now... we should follow the trail. Buizel and Rockruff, are you two with me?" Kaito asked, earning nods from two of his Pokémon. They were determined to get their new friend in the Egg back from their Poison Type enemies.

"I'll go, too... I'm worried about the Pokémon that's in the Egg, too." Lana said, causing Kaito to turn before he gave a reluctant nod to her. Popplio stepped up, wanting to aid her friends, too!

"Pop! Pop!" Popplio cried out.

As Lana and Popplio both volunteered to help out, Shiho and Seita both stepped up, as they wanted to help get the Egg back, too.

"We want to go, too! Please, big brother?" Shiho pleaded, with Seita joining in.

"The Grimer and Muk can't do anything bad with the Egg! I want to go save our new friend, too!" Seita cried out.

Kaito blinked at the two, before he sighed and shook his head. His expression turned serious before he made his answer.

"I'm sorry, you two... I can't let you two come after all of this." Kaito said sadly. It was right at that instant when he was approached by his two siblings, as they complained for not being able to come to the rescue, too.

"What!? But why!?" Seita complained loudly.

"We won't do anything to get in your way, big brother! Please, let us go, too!" Shiho pleaded again.

Smiling weakly, he knelt down to his siblings' level, before he placed his hands on their shoulders.

"I know. I know that you two won't. But this is very dangerous. Do you remember the last time we were attacked? Shiho, you nearly ended up getting poisoned, while Seita... You on the other hand, were nearly struck hard by those Grimer and Muk..." Kaito said sadly.

The two siblings listened while the three Pokémon and Lana watched.

"I know this may be hard to listen or to take in, but I don't want to risk the two of you getting hurt because of something that I couldn't protect. Can you two understand that, at least?" Kaito asked softly.

Seita frowned, looking like he was about to complain more, until Shiho reluctantly gave in with a sad expression on her face.

"I... I understand, big brother." Shiho said, earning a look of shock from her second older brother.

"What!? But Shiho..." Seita started to say until his little sister looked at him with a pleading look.

"Seita, please... We don't have any Pokémon friends to help us. Even if we did come, then there's a chance that we could get hurt, like big brother said..." Shiho said, trying to convince Seita as the little brother of Kaito retorted back.

"Then that's like saying you don't want to save the Pokémon in the Egg!" Seita retorted, causing Shiho to shout at him back.

"That's not true! I want to save the Pokémon Egg, too! But... don't you remember what big brother said just now? About us nearly getting poisoned and taken down by those icky Grimer and Muk from before?" Shiho asked, tears starting to well up.

"That was before! This is now! I'm sure there's a way for us to help big bro and big sis Lana! We just have to find that way!" Seita protested, as he was too stubborn to surrender this argument.

"That's enough, Seita. Just please listen!" Kaito shouted out, surprising his two siblings as he knelt down to Seita's level.

"Seita... I know you want to save the Pokémon that's in the Egg. Believe me, I do. But... this is something only Lana and I can do with our Pokémon together. Please understand... I don't want you and you're sister being caught in the mess that I've caused..." Kaito said softly.

"The mess... that you caused? Big bro... You didn't do anything..." Seita started to say until Kaito shook his head.

"No, I am part to blame for this mess. Because of me not knowing what true responsibilities were, I ended up losing the Pokémon Egg to those slimy friends of ours. That's why I'm asking you to trust me, as your big brother. Can you do that?" Kaito asked.

Seita bit his lips, as if he was reluctant to let his brother go on.

"But... I really want to help." Seita said sadly, causing Kaito to smile at his little brother.

"I know you do. But it would really help me if you keep the house safe with Shiho. They made a bigger mess in here, didn't they?" Kaito asked, pointing to the slime trail on the floor, causing Seita to look around while Shiho followed.

The two younger siblings both understood what their elder brother meant as Kaito kept his smile at them.

"I... got it, big bro. But you better get the Egg back safely, okay?" Seita asked, before becoming serious once again.

Kaito smiled back, amused with the tone his little brother was giving off before he nodded back to him.

"I will. It's a promise." Kaito said a he held out his fist, earning a fist bump from his little brother.

Lana smiled, seeing how convincing Kaito sounded to his siblings as the Alola boy led the way with Buizel and Rockruff at his side. Lana and Popplio followed, leaving the two siblings to guard the house in case if any more wild Pokémon were to get inside.

But while the two Pokémon School students were soon gone, Seita bit his lips before he turned to his little sister, unsure of whether his decision of letting his brother go alone with Lana and their Pokémon was right or not.

"Shiho...?" Seita started to ask until Shiho shook her head at her second older brother, before her frowned turned upside down.

"I think... we made the right choice in leaving this rescue to big brother and Lana... Did you forget that big brother Kaito is a strong Trainer, Seita?" Shiho asked, causing Seita to blink before he gave a small, sheepish smile.

"I guess so..." Seita said weakly. But deep down, he was still concerned for what could happen to his older brother. Even if he was a strong Trainer, there's always a chance that something bad could happen to both him and Lana, along with their Pokémon.

But while the two siblings were heading inside, they didn't know that they were being watched by an unknown figure, who was hiding behind a tree and some bushes. It narrowed its blue eyes before it looked to see where Kaito and Lana had left to.

It then disappeared, possibly with the chance of following the two Trainers and their Pokémon.

 **Meanwhile...**

Kaito and Lana were continuing to follow the slimy trail both Muk and the Alolan Grimer group made while they were escaping. As they ran, Buizel blinked to see something up ahead as he called out to his human brother and his friends.

"Bui! Bu bui!" Buizel cried out, catching both of Kaito and Lana's attention as they saw the same group up ahead! Rockruff growled at the sight of them, while Popplio was more concerned for the Egg that was snatched away from the Alola boy.

While hiding behind the bushes in the forest, both Kaito and Lana peeked to see that Muk was celebrating with its Grimer comrades for their success of taking the Egg for themselves!

"What do you think they're doing? Celebrating?" Kaito asked, with Lana frowning.

"It looks like it. I think that they're hoping that another Alolan Grimer is in that Egg..." Lana guessed, ticking Kaito off.

"Are they serious!? The color of the Egg is definitely not the same color as their bodies are...!" Kaito snapped silently, annoyed with now oblivious the Sludge Pokémon were for what could come out of the Egg.

"What should we do? There's too many of them right now. And even if we did try to attack, there's a chance that one of our attacks could hit the Egg!" Lana pointed out, noticing the disadvantage both she and Kaito were even if the fight were to begin now.

"Tch... You're right. This is going to be harder than I thought... Even so..." Kaito started to say as he turned to his Sea Weasel Pokémon. Buizel looked back at his human brother, before he gave a determined expression and a nod!

"Bui..." Buizel said silently, as he was willing to do anything to get his new friends in the Egg back. The same went for Rockruff, as he growled to where the Poison-Dark Types were all celebrating for their "accomplishment".

At seeing their determination and willingness to aid him, the Alola boy's smiled at his two Pokémon for their resolve.

"Thanks, you two..." Kaito said gratefully, earning him smiles from both Buizel and Rockruff.

"We're with you, too, Kai. Me and Popplio!" "Pop! Pop pop!" Lana and Popplio added together.

"Lana... Popplio... Thanks." Kaito said gratefully before his expression turned serious.

"All right... I have a plan. There's a chance that this might work, and the chance that it might not..." Kairo said as the others listened close.

 **Later...**

Muk was enjoying his time of having the Egg for himself and for his comrades. Now that he got the Egg, he couldn't wait to see if another Grimer could come out. Or maybe even a shiny Grimer!

The Alolan Grimer group were all excited to see their new comrade. But just as they were celebrating, they heard a taunting call calling them from a few distance away! Muk first turned, before the Alolan a Grimer group all turned as well.

Ahead of them... was Kaito's Buizel! It gave a cocky smirk at the Poison-Dark Types as he blew a raspberry at them before making silly faces at them, annoying the Alolan Grimer as one of them yelled at Buizel to stop.

"Grim! Grimer Grim!" One of the Grimer called out.

"Bu bui! Bui bui bu bu! Bu bu bui bui!" Buizel said, rolling his eyes before he taunted the Sludge Pokemon Group again, enraging the Alolan Grimer before they all tried to lunge at Buizel to attack the mocking Water Type!

Muk only stayed before he widened his eyes in surprise in realization.

"Muk! Muk Muk!" Muk cried out in warning. But it was too late as the Alolan Grimer group were too close to the Sea Weasel Pokémon! Buizel then became serious as his two fists became frozen with ice!

He bashed the first four with the Ice Type attack! Then, Rockruff and Popplio took their turns, striking at the Alolan Grimer group! Rock Slide and Bubblebeam blasted the remainder of the Grimer group as they all became unconscious from the multiple attacks.

Muk only watched in disbelief before he glared at the three attackers. He recognized the Pokémon that attacked his friends as Kaito and Lana came out of their hiding place.

"Great work, you three!" Lana said, complimenting their Pokémon for their work.

"I honestly didn't expect those Grimer to attack in anger..." Kaito admitted before he faced Muk, who still had the Pokémon Egg in his slimy hands.

"It's over, Muk! Give us the Egg back! It was never yours to begin with!" Kaito demanded, angering Muk as he kept the Egg away, refusing to give up the Egg that it planned to steal and make friends with, in case if it was another Grimer.

Understanding the refusal that the Sludge Pokémon was showing, Kaito narrowed his eyes before he turned to both Buizel and Rockruff, preparing to battle the Egg thief.

"You want to do this the hard way, huh? Lana... You and Popplio stay back. This is something the three of us have to do in order to retrieve the Egg." Kaito said, turning to the Water Type user.

Reluctant at first, Lana slowly nodded before she took several steps back.

"Okay... Be careful, Kai..." Lana said as she and Popplio watched on the sidelines to watch the Alola boy battle the evolved Sludge Pokémon with Buizel and Rockruff.

 **Muk (Alola) VS Kaito: Buizel + Rockruff**

For Muk, he set the Egg down on a pile of leaves he and his Grimer friends managed to make so that the Egg would be unharmed during the battle. As he did so, he shot gas from his mouth, causing Kaito to recognize this attack.

"Poison Gas again? That won't work twice! Buizel, use Rain Dance!" Kaito called out.

Lifting his orange, furry paws in the air, Buizel focused his energy to call forth rain clouds to change the situation of the battle! Once the move was complete, little rain began to pour down, negating the Poison Gas a little a small Muk glared at his opponents.

Sludge Bomb was next as he shot it towards Buizel and Rockruff, as Kaito made the call to evade the attacks.

"It's Sludge Bomb! Dodge it, you two!" Kaito called out. Both Buizel and Rockruff dodged them as the Alola Boy called for the next attack.

"And now, Rockruff! Use Howl! Buizel, you use Aqua Jet!"

Rockruff howled under Kaito's command, while Buizel surrounded himself with water before he shot towards Muk. Due to the rain pouring down, Buizel's Swift Swim ability was active, and his Aqua Jet was powered up, due to the boost from the rain.

The physical Water Type attack made multiple hits, but not much damage. Muk winced several times before it shot Mud Bomb this time! Buizel managed to get out of the way with his ability and Aqua Jet.

Rockruff managed to get away in time, allowing Kaito to make the next attack.

"Now, Rockruff! Use Rock Slide!" Kaito called out.

Howling loudly, the Puppy Pokémon summoned boulders to damage Muk greatly, while trapping him in the rocks! The Sludge Pokémon yelled in pain before he managed to get himself out, due to his body not being physical.

"Didn't think he would stay trapped like that... Now, use Crunch! And Buizel, you use Ice Punch!" Kaito shouted out.

Rockruff lunged at the Sludge Pokémon with a sharp Dark Type attack, while Buizel made contact with Muk's face with his hard Ice Type attack! Muk yelled in pain before he was knocked back, as he glared to where his opponents were.

They looked confident, as if they knew that they were going to win. But Muk wasn't planning to lose the battle and the Egg just because he was outnumbered! A plan came to the Sludge Pokémon's mind as he quickly held the Egg in front of him with a taunting tone!

Both Buizel and Rockruff widened their eyes before they glared at the Sludge Pokémon for the unfair trick he was doing.

Even Kaito knew what was happening as he gritted his teeth in annoyance, understanding the situation he was in once again.

"No! Muk, you...!" Kaito grunted angrily as Lana complained, before she and Popplio joined the Alola boy's side.

"That's not fair, Muk!"

"Pop pop!" Both Lana and Popplio complained angrily, but Muk didn't care. He was willing to win anyway, even if it meant forcing the Egg to be a hostage, despite of him not liking it.

Rockruff looked ready to attack, but Buizel stopped him by placing his furry arm in front of Rockruff and shaking his head.

"Bui..." Buizel said seriously before he glared back to where Muk was laughing in triumph, believing that victory was his.

"Rats... Now what!?" Kaito grunted as he clenched his fists. He couldn't attack, since the Egg was now being held hostage. And he couldn't let Muk escape with it! Who knows what Muk could do if he escaped again?!

While Kaito was thinking of a way to get the Egg back without any more battling, Muk made a sneaky move as he prepared to attack once more! Buizel widened his eyes in realization before he called to all his friends.

"Bui! Bu Bui!" Buizel cried out, catching Kaito, Lana, Popplio, and Rockruff's attention as they all witnessed to see Muk preparing an attack!

"Kai... Is that...!?" Lana started to ask as energy began to form on Muk's mouth, allowing Kaito to recognize the incoming attack.

"Yeah... It's about to use Hyper Beam!" Kaito grunted as he braced himself. The three Pokémon all braced themselves as well, while Lana stood besides Kaito. Believing himself to be triumphant, Muk fired the Hyper Beam attack that threatened to blast everyone away!

"AH!"

"GET DOWN!"

Lana screamed in shock while Kaito yelled at everyone to brace themselves by getting down as the attack was getting near. But just when it looked as if the attack could hit at any second, something blocked and negated the Hyper Beam attack!

It was some sort of a defensive move, but a powerful move as well that protected Kaito, Lana, and their three Pokémon from the power of the Hyper Beam attack!

Muk could only gape in surprise before he felt something leave his slimy hand as he widened his eyes in horror to see that the Egg was taken away from him by only a second!

For the Trainers and their three Pokémon, they all opened their eyes to see something suddenly appearing in front of them with high speed as it knelt down, handing Kaito the Egg it had taken from Muk.

Kaito could only blink before he looked at the eyes of the one who saved him and his friends, along with the Egg. It wasn't human, but some sort of... Pokémon. But it wasn't any kind of Pokémon that he had seen before in the Alola region.

It seemed to be an Electric Type, considering that its body was mostly yellow. It even had black underfur and yellow fur on its head, forearms, chest, hips, and upper legs. Blue fur can also be seen on its forehead, chest, and whiskers.

Its eyes and paw-pads are similarly blue. Black zigzagging stripes can be seen on its thighs and forearms. It also had four-fingered paws, while its feet have three toes each. A long, yellow, thunderbolt-shaped ponytail extends from the back of its head, giving the appearance of an actual tail.

"Who... are you?" Kaito asked in disbelief as the Pokémon only smiled down at him softly, as if it knew who Kaito was before it offered to give the Pokémon Egg back again.

Understanding this, the Alola boy took it in his arms, before looking at the Pokémon, feeling grateful for what it did just now.

"T-Thank you..." Kaito could only say before the Pokémon gave a nod to him before it jumped up, before jumping across tree branches to quickly get out of sight, much to Kaito's surprise as he watched it leave.

"That's fast..." Kaito grunted as he turned to see Muk enraged with the Egg being taken from him as he was ready to strike back once more to retrieve it. At seeing this, Kaito quickly turned to Buizel with an order.

"Muk is coming again! Buizel, you ready!?" Kaito called out, as Buizel nodded.

"Bu bui!" Buizel called out as he ran in front of his human brother. Lana, Popplio, and Rockruff all got up, but with the scene going by so fast, they only saw what partially happened, like when the new Pokémon gave Kaito the Egg before it ran off.

"Lana, can you hold the Egg for me?" Kaito asked, as he handed the Egg to the Water Type user, who took it in surprise before she understood what the Alola boy was trying to do with his Sea Weasel Pokémon: They were going to use the Z-Move.

"A-All right..." Lana could only say as she watched with both Popplio and Rockruff at her side while the Alola boy prepared to unleash the Hydro Vortex Z-Move with Buizel onto the angry Alolan Muk. Together, they began making the pose!

"Brace yourself for a splashing impact, Muk! **Hydro Vortex**!" Kaito yelled as both he and Buizel made the pose together to let Buizel surround Muk with a strong whirlpool, before the Sludge Pokémon was hit multiple times! The direct hit from the Water Z-Move knocked Muk out before he was sent flying into the air!

"Don't cause any more troubles! Okay, Muk!?" Lana called out, with Popplio and Rockruff calling out their farewells to the defeated Poison-Dark Type.

 **Winner: Kaito**

As the battle was over, the Alola boy sighed before he looked at Buizel, who gave him a cheeky grin, causing Kaito to smile back as they gave a fist bump to each other for their victory.

"Glad that's over with, huh, Bui?" Kaito asked, causing Buizel to nod in agreement.

"Bu bui!" Buizel said happily as Lana handed back the Egg to her friend.

"The Egg is safe and sound... I'm glad that nothing bad happened to it while it was with Muk and those Grimer..." Lana said in relief, earning a nod of agreement from the Alola boy.

"Yeah... Although, that Pokémon... Who was that?" Kaito asked, before he turned to see the spot where the Pokémon had disappeared off to. Lana followed his eyes as she turned to the spot where the newcomer had run off to, with Buizel, Rockruff, and Popplio joining them.

"Was it a Pokémon that you knew, Kai? It looked like it knew you, somehow... I saw its expression before it ran off. It looked like it was... happy or relieved to see you?" Lana asked, causing Kaito to blink before he bit his lips.

"Now that you mention it... the one who saved my Egg just now seems familiar... I just can't guess where or when I've seen that Pokémon..." Kaito said seriously. He tried to think of the time he could've met this Pokémon, but nothing good came to his mind.

"Ugh... It's no use. I can't remember when or how I met our savior..." Kaito groaned as he shook his head. Lana looked at him with worry before she held his left arm, catching his attention as the Water Type user spoke.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out when the time comes. Right?" Lana asked, allowing the Alola boy to understand before he smiled back.

"Yeah... I guess you're right..." Kaito agreed silently. The two looked at the sky to see the sun shining brightly, before they decided to make their way back to Kaito's house to reunite with Shiho and Seita and tell them the good news.

While they were doing this, the Alola boy knew that this definitely won't be the last time he would see this Pokémon, since he felt some sort of bond between himself and the Pokémon that saved his friends and the Egg from the Alolan Muk that he had animosity for.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Punch, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Rockruff (M): (Crunch, Sand** **Attack, Rock Slide, Howl)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 17:** **The Chaos Involving a Raticate!**

 **Chapter 18:** **Gumshoos and Yungoos to Bash!**

 **Chapter 19:** **The Grand Trial! Kaito VS Hala!**

 **Chapter 20: The Malasada and Fun Lover, Hau!**

 **Chapter 21: Akala Island! A Mysterious Girl!?**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Kaito: I still can't get through my head to this... Who was that Pokémon and why do I feel like I know that Pokémon?

Ash: I want to be able to use Z-Moves again! Which means I'm gonna have to get a new Z-Crystal!

Prof. Kukui: You know... I may know a person who can help us... He's the Kahuna of Melemele Island, Kahuna Hala!

Kaito: Kahuna Hala? He gives Trainers the Grand Trials, right? Could he have the answers I might be looking for?

Prof. Kukui: Right! But if you want to compete in the Grand Trial, there are some trials you'll have to complete first!

Ash: A trial and a Grand Trial!? That sounds awesome! I want to be able to compete in one now!

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Kaito and Lana meets an unknown Pokémon that seemed familiar to Kaito


	17. The Chaos Involving a Raticate!

**Chapter 17: The Chaos Involving a Raticate!**

 **Dream**

 _Kaito slowly opened his eyes to see himself not underwater this time, but in some sort of a field._

 _"Where... is this?" Kaito asked himself as he slowly stood up to see where he was. He looked like he was in a field, with hills full of dandelions. Looking around while walking around, the Alola boy frowned before he noticed something up ahead._

 _"Huh? What's...?" Kaito started to ask himself before he noticed someone familiar up ahead. The figure was yellow, while looking like a Pokémon. As it gave a small glance back at Kaito, the Alola boy immediately recognized the Pokémon that saved both him and Lana yesterday._

 _"You're...!" Kaito said in surprise while the figure turned._

 _The Pokémon began to walk off, leaving Kaito to widen his eyes before he tried to chase after it._

 _"Wait! Hold on!" Kaito called out as he ran after the yellow Pokémon._

 _Soon, as the Alola boy tried to chase after the savior from yesterday, Kaito tried to run faster to reach the Pokémon, only to realize that the Pokémon was getting farther and farther away from him!_

 _"No, stop! Wait!" Kaito called before he tripped, causing him to fall onto the ground!_

 _"UGH!" Kaito grunted before he winced in pain before he stood to see the Pokémon getting out of his sight._

 _"I said wait! Come back!" Kaito pleaded loudly, only for his pleas to futile. The yellow Pokémon was already gone, leaving Kaito in the darkness._

 **Reality**

"N-Ngh..." Kaito groaned before he slowly opened his eyes. Rubbing his eyes, the Alola boy found himself back in his bedroom, with Buizel sleeping at his left and with Rockruff sleeping at his right. They were still sleeping, and the sun hasn't come up yet.

The Alola boy sighed before he remembered the Pokémon that saved the Pokémon Egg from the Alolan Muk yesterday.

"That Pokémon... Just who was that?" Kaito asked as he tried to remember the memories he could've had with the savior yesterday.

But nothing came to his mind, leaving the Alola boy to sigh as he scratched the back of his head.

"I only wish that Pokémon stayed a bit longer... It could've given me points or hints about what I should know about it..." Kaito said to himself again before he lied back down on the bed, looking at the wooden ceiling.

Then, remembering the Sea Gauntlet that was stuck on his left arm, the Alola boy frowned before he gazed at it, while seeing the Water Type Z-Crystal attached to the Gauntlet.

 _"So now I have two mysteries to solve... One: to find out why I have this Sea Gauntlet with me now. And two: to find out what Pokémon that was. That Pokémon was very familiar to me for some reason, and I need to know why that is..."_ Kaito thought seriously.

* * *

 **(Pokémon Opening: Sun and Moon English Subbed)**

 **Ash \- ****_"I'm Ash of Pallet Town. My dream is to become a Pokémon Master._** **_This is my partner, Pikachu! Let's all search for Pokémon with full force!_ "**

(The Japanese opening title shows on the screen)

 ** _There's no use in just standing around all the time_**

(Both Kaito and Ash pant under the hot sun with Pikachu and Buizel)

(Lana, Mallow, Lillie, Kiawe, and Sophocles all run over to help them)

 ** _I want to try and set out on a head-turning adventure_**

(Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles, and Lillie appear in different sections)

(Bounsweet, Popplio, Turtonator, and Togedemaru appear with their trainers)

 ** _With the sun, the moon, Pokémon, and Pikachu_**

(The friends all slide down the school slide)

(They slide before crashing into each other by Alolan Exeggutor)

 ** _(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)_**

(They all recover and make repeated steps together)

 ** _It never stops being surprising and refreshing_**

(Kaito, Ash, and Prof. Kukui runs for the school)

(Litten shrieks before shooting Ember at Ash's face, much to his startle)

 ** _I'm here! I'm there! I'm over there! I can't stay put!_**

(Kaito pops up, until Shiho and Seita pulls at his two arms)

(Buizel lands on his head as the two grin at each other)

 ** _C'mon, there's still so, so much more to see_**

(Kaito and Ash leads their friends and Pokémon across the island)

 ** _(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)_**

(Samson Oak dances a little, until Komala bashes him away)

 ** _In intense battles, I choose you!_**

 ** _(In intense battles, I choose you!)_**

(Ash, Kaito, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles, and Kiawe all appear with their Pokémon partners)

(A Pokémon Egg floats in front of Lillie)

 ** _And it's time to catch 'em all!_**

 ** _(And it's time to catch 'em all!)_**

(Kaito throws a Pokéball at a Rockruff, catching it with success)

(Ash throws a Pokéball at a Grubbin, catching it with success)

(Their classmate watch their success together)

 ** _(Go!)_**

(Ash sends Pikachu out for battle)

 ** _Burn brighter, sun!_**

 ** _Take off with your pulse burning!_** ** _(Okay!)_**

(Pikachu defeats Mimikyu with Iron Tail)

(Pikachu then defeats Yungoos, Alolan Rattata, and Salandit with Thunderbolt)

(Solgaleo appears besides the little Electric Type)

 ** _Your courage is overflowing, moon!_**

 ** _You will light up the dreams!_**

(Kaito sinks underwater into the abyss, unconscious)

(Then, a bright light flashes, showing a silhouette that looks just like Kaito)

 ** _Come on, feel the maximum energy with your all_**

(Ash and Pikachu perform Gigavolt Havoc)

(Kaito and Buizel perform Hydro Vortex)

 ** _Shout it out, "Alola!"_**

(Both boys run to say their Alolan greeting in the school)

 **(Opening End)**

* * *

Kaito was headed his way to where Prof. Kukui and Ash lived together with Rockruff and Buizel. While he was walking down, he remembered of what occurred yesterday and the time when he received the Sea Gauntlet during the Undersea Ruins expedition.

 **Flashback**

 _Kaito was in his outdoor outfit again, all ready to go as he turned to Buizel and Rockruff as they were still snoozing on his comfortable bed. Watching in amusement, the Alola boy gave a chuckle before he walked over to the two._

 _Tickling their bellies, the Sea Weasel Pokémon giggled a little before curling his body to prevent the one that was tickling him. Rockruff on the other hand, whimpered as a smile crept up to his face, causing Kaito to chuckle at the two._

 _"Geez, you two..." Kaito chuckled before he turned his little tickling into rubbing their stomachs. That made the two feel even more content as Buizel's smile began to turn into a grin while Rockruff let his tongue out, enjoying the feeling._

 _Soon, the rubbing caused the two Pokémon to wake up and look up at their Trainer, who was looking down at them with an amused expression and smile._

 _"Hey, you two... Did you both sleep well?" Kaito asked softly, before he rubbed their heads this time. Buizel responded with a weak nod and a sleepy grin while Rockruff yawned before making a little bark to his Trainer._

 _"Bu bui..."_

 _"Rock... Rockruff."_

 _Nodding to their responses, the Alola boy cleared his throat before his expression became serious._

 _"Hey... Do you two remember the Pokémon that saved us yesterday? The one that saved the Egg and helped us defeat that Alolan Muk?" Kaito asked. That question made both Buizel and Rockruff a little more awake as they remembered that Pokémon from before._

 _They only saw that it saved the Egg from Muk before smiling at their Trainer. Before they could get a closer look at this Pokémon, it already retreated away, fast._

 _"Bui..."_

 _"Ruff..."_

 _The two nodded in affirmation. They didn't know what kind of Pokémon this was since they never saw it before once. For Rockruff, he never did. But for Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon frowned before he folded his arms, trying to think of a time._

 _Noticing this, Kaito placed a hand on his Water Type's shoulders, understanding of what Buizel was thinking._

 _"You feeling the same way, too, huh? That feeling of when we met that Pokémon before..." Kaito asked, earning a nod from the Water Type._

 _"Bui bui..." Buizel said while Rockruff tilted his head in confusion._

 _"Ah, that's right... You wouldn't know. You see, Rockruff... That Pokémon... I think it's someone that Buizel and I know of, Rockruff. We think it's a Pokémon that we've met before in the past. But... the thing is, we can't remember who it was..." Kaito explained as he sighed._

 _"Ruff..." Rockruff whined out in worry before turning to see Buizel, who also sighed in disappointment. The three all stood together in silence before an idea came up to the Alola boy's mind._

 _"Hey, you two? I think I may know who to turn to. And that's Prof. Kukui. He's the Pokémon Professor, so he may know something about this." Kaito said, causing Buizel to smile in understanding while Rockruff felt the same way as he barked out his agreement._

 **Flashback End**

And that's how the Alola boy got here to this point, to where he would meet with the Alola Professor to get some answers that he wants to know. And that way, he would be able to solve one of the two mysteries that he needs to solve for himself.

But as he approached the Professor's house and was about to knock on the door, he heard voices coming from inside, which Kaito recognized.

"A Z-Crystal?" Prof. Kukui's voice called out, like he was asking.

"Yeah! I want to get a whole lot stronger and then have a rematch with Tapu Koko!" Ash's voice explained, causing Kaito to widen his eyes. He remembered of when both he and Ash fought Tapu Koko once together when the Melemele Guardian suddenly appeared at the Pokémon School.

 _"That was also the same day when it took Seita away once... just so it could have a battle with both me and Ash. Now that I think about it, Tapu Koko was the one who gave me the Z-Ring with the Waterium-Z, which... was replaced by the Sea Gauntlet."_ Kaito thought before he sighed.

"I want to try those Z-Moves again! Yeah! Right, buddy?" Ash asked, which sounded as if he was asking Pikachu.

"Pika Pika...!" Pikachu's voice sounded muffled, which could be due to him eating something.

Kaito's small smile returned before he rang the doorbell, which seemed to have caught their attention.

"Oh! I got it!" Ash called out as his footsteps were heard getting closer before the door opened up with Ash's face showing up.

"Kai? Hey! Alola!" Ash said, his grin returning to his face.

"Alola, Ash. And Alola to you too, Professor." Kaito said, before he turned to the Alola Professor, who noticed the Alola boy coming in, thanks to the Kanto Trainer.

"Ah! Alola, Kaito! What brings you here?" Prof. Kukui asked. The Rockruff living with Prof. Kukui barked happily at Kaito's arrival before he noticed the Alola boy's Puppy Pokémon, causing the excited Rock Type to greet its fellow Rock Type with a bark.

Kaito's Rockruff barked back with a smile before the two greeted each other with their rocky necks.

Buizel greeted Pikachu, who called out his greeting back to his Water Type friend.

 **"Alola, Kaito!"** Rotom buzzed positively, earning a nod back from the Alola boy before he turned to the Kanto Trainer and the Alola Professor.

"I was coming here to ask you something until I heard Ash mentioning about wanting to use Z-Moves again since his Electrium-Z was destroyed when we fought against Tapu Koko together." Kaito explained. At him mentioning this, Ash widened his eyes in realization.

"Oh yeah, that's right! It's your Z-Crystal, right? The Waterium-Z! It didn't shatter just like how my Z-Crystal did, right?" Ash asked, causing the Alola Professor to blink before he understood what Ash meant.

"That's right... Is that why you're here, Kaito?" Prof. Kukui asked until Kaito shook his head.

"Oh... No, it's nothing like that, Professor. I wanted to ask you something about a certain Pokémon that Lana and I had met yesterday when we were caring for the Egg together." Kaito explained, catching both of Ash and Prof. Kukui's attention.

"A certain Pokémon?" Prof. Kukui repeated in confusion.

"Was it a Pokémon that you've never seen before?" Ash asked.

At the questions, both Pikachu and the Rockruff turned their attention to the three humans while Kaito's two Pokémon listened, understanding that the Alola boy was talking about the yellow savior from yesterday.

Even Rotom-dex got close, as it wanted to know what Pokémon Kaito met yesterday.

"Yeah... You see, after Lana and Popplio visited together to help me care for the Pokémon Egg, my house was attacked by a group of wild Alolan Grimer and their leader, the Alolan Muk..." Kaito started to explain, surprising the Kanto Trainer.

"Whoa, what happened then!?" Ash asked in surprise.

"Well... the Muk stole the Egg from us by using a Poison Gas attack to stun us. I think it thought that the Egg had another Grimer in it when they stole it, so they took it with them to wait for it to hatch. But once the Egg was stolen, Lana and I made chase after them with our Pokémon." Kaito continued on.

"And then what...? Did you give those Pokémon the Beat Up?" Prof. Kukui asked this time.

"Kind of... We managed to take out all the Alolan Grimer with a surprise attack, but this Muk... It kept the Egg hostage and was about to knock us out again, until..." Kaito started to say before Rotom flew in front of his face, as it asked the question this time.

 **"Until what? Was it that Pokémon you're talking about? Give me the details! Maybe I can help you know what this Pokémon is!"** Rotom suggested, with the Alola Professor agreeing.

"Rotom-dex is right! The Pokédex can show all kinds of Pokémon that live here in the Alola region. Maybe once you explain what it looked like, then we might be able to know what Pokémon that was that helped you and Lana with the Egg rescue." Prof. Kukui explained.

"I want to know what that Pokémon is, too!" Ash exclaimed with his eyes shining a little.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu called out happily. Even the Rockruff was excited to know what this Pokémon was, while Buizel and Kaito's Rockruff joined their human and Pokémon friends. At seeing them all look at him with expectation, the Alola boy sighed before he explained.

"Alright..." was all Kaito said before he explained the description.

"This Pokémon was yellow... And, it had black zigzag stripes on its body. I think that means that Pokémon could be an Electric Type Pokémon. Not only that, it had a thunderbolt-shaped ponytail..." Kaito explained, before Rotom tried to find the identity of this Pokémon.

 **"Computing data... Computing data..."** Rotom buzzed, while the three humans watched. The four Pokémon all watched to see what might come up until the disappointing result came up.

 **"No data available? Huh? How's this possible?!"** Rotom buzzed in surprise, before questioning itself. This surprised Kaito as he stood up in surprise.

"No data? Are you serious, Rotom-dex? This isn't a joke, right?" Kaito asked as Rotom frowned.

 **"I wouldn't be joking like this, Kaito! I can't find any data of the Pokémon you're looking for! And the Electric Types I've been trying to search up is not the kind of Pokémon you were describing!"** Rotom buzzed, causing Kaito to frown.

"Ugh... Just great. And to think I could have a lead on my savior yesterday..." Kaito groaned, while Buizel frowned, with Rockruff giving a small whine at the disappointing results.

"Kai..." Ash said, feeling sorry for the Alola boy. The Alola Professor frowned until Kaito shook his head, regaining his smile despite the fact it could be forced.

"Sorry... I didn't mean for the mood to go down, especially since you were talking about the Island Challenge just now..." Kaito said, catching Ash's attention as he nodded before he scratched the back of his head.

"You heard that?" Ash asked, earning a nod from the Alola boy, before the Kanto Trainer grinned as he felt excited about having to use Z-Moves once again when he has the chance.

"You're right... I want to be able to compete in the Island Challenge so I can use Z-Moves again! You're going to do it too! Right, Kai?" Ash asked, catching the Alola boy by surprise as he blinked in confusion.

"Huh? Did I... say that I would?" Kaito asked, earning a small pout from the Kanto Trainer.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten already! We promised that we'd take the Island Challenge together when we both have time, right?" Ash asked, causing the Alola boy to remember when Ash declared that he would participate in the Island Challenge.

 _"H_ _uh... Now that he's telling me this, I kinda do remember that..."_

 **Flashback**

 _"Alright then! I'll take the Island challenge trial! I'll pass the trial, I'll get another Z-Crystal, and then I'll be able to use Z-Moves the right way!" declared Ash as his sudden declaration surprised everyone, causing the Alola boy to smile in amusement._

 _"Heh... In that case, if you're taking part of it, then I'll take part in the trial, too." Kaito said, as he had surprised looks aiming at his face this time. The Alola boy looked at his Z-Ring with a weak smile on his face._

 _"I want to know why out of everyone, why Tapu Koko gave me and Ash the Z-Rings, and why the Waterium-Z stayed when Ash's Z-Crystal broke apart. Like Ash, I didn't take any part of the trials, too." Kaito said sheepishly._

 **Flashback End**

"Oh yeah... I did say that I would take part it. But that's only because I wanted to know why my Waterium-Z didn't break while your Electrium-Z did... It's nothing more than that..." Kaito said sheepishly.

"For real? Then you're not going to go on with the Island Challenge?" Ash asked with a frown. The Alola Professor watched the two talk to each other before he gave a small smile.

 _"They look like they're having a Play Nice together. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised if they were able to complete their Island Challenge here in Melemele Island..."_ Prof. Kukui thought before Kaito spoke up.

"I haven't decided yet, but I might not want to since I'm not a big fan of Pokémon Battles..." Kaito confessed, catching Ash by surprise, along with Pikachu and Rotom.

"You don't like to battle? How come? You battled me once when you and the others made that welcome surprise for me at the Pokémon School, remember?" Ash asked, causing Kaito to shake his head.

"I only did that because Prof. Kukui asked me to challenge you since you came from a different region, after all." Kaito explained before he gave a small glance at the Alola Professor, who sweat dropped at the look the Alola boy was giving him.

"Ah ha ha... Guilty as charged..." Prof. Kukui said sheepishly, until Ash turned to Kaito again.

"What about when you battled your Rockruff to catch it? And the time when that Muk stole your Pokémon Egg?" Ash asked, allowing Kaito to easily answer them all.

"For Rockruff, I wanted to make a new friend and ally so that I can keep my siblings safe more from any danger. As for battling Muk, I only battled because the situation was serious and dire." Kaito confessed bluntly, causing Rotom to buzz in with a question.

 **"Well then, why don't you like battling? According to my data, in order to become a strong Pokémon Trainer along with their Pokémon, you'd have to battle and train hard in order to become strong!"** Rotom buzzed in.

"Being strong... isn't really my thing, really. All I want to do is to move on with my life and uncover the secrets in the Alola region. One of those secrets is to discover the true power of the Sea Gauntlet that's stuck with me..." Kaito explained before he showed his Sea Gauntlet.

"And the new secret I found is that Pokémon that saved the Egg yesterday... I need to know who that Pokémon is." Kaito explained before Ash frowned. From what the Alola boy was saying, it was clear that Kaito had no intention to become the strongest.

But for Ash, he wasn't going to let this go as he made a determined expression on his face before speaking to his Alola friend.

"Come on, Kai... Can't you at least try the Island Challenge a little bit first before you come to that decision? Who knows? It could be fun and challenging!" Ash said, trying to change the Alola boy's mind.

The Alola boy didn't answer back as he looked like he was thinking. As for Prof. Kukui, he just smiled to see how fired up Ash seemed with his determination to complete his Island Challenge.

"You're as fired up as if you were hit by a Blast Burn!" Prof. Kukui chuckled, catching Kaito out of his daze before Ash spoke again, this time to the Alola Professor.

"I remember you can earn Z-Crystals by going through the Island Challenge! Isn't that right?" Ash asked, turning to Prof. Kukui before the Alola Professor spoke back with an explanation.

"It isn't the only way, but going through the Island Challenge is the most certain way! The key to your success is to pass the Gand Trial of each of the island's Kahunas!" Prof. Kukui explained, causing Ash to be curious.

Kaito listened as well, as he was starting to feel interested with the information that's being explained out right now.

"So how do you do that?" Ash asked, as he referred to the Grand Trial. Rotom took this chance to make an explanation for that as he took the Professor's spotlight to explain.

 **"I will answer that with pleasure! The Grand Trial is a battle between a Trainer and the Island Kahuna! If the Trainer wins, then the Kahuna acknowledges that Trainer's worthiness!"** Rotom explained.

Kaito blinked in curiosity while Ash was ecstatic to hear this. His excitement level started to grow higher as he grinned.

"WHOA! Sounds like fun!" Ash exclaimed. Prof. Kukui took Rotom out of the way and chuckled at Ash's positive attitude towards the big challenge.

"Fun? You're up against a Kahuna! So, if you're too overconfident, you can get yourself hurt! And..." Prof. Kukui said with a reminder until a Rotom broke free from the Professor's grip to continue its explanation.

Pikachu on the other hand, was munching up his Pokémon food before the energetic Rockruff joined him with the fast breakfast. Buizel and Kaito's Rockruff watched with bewildered expressions before they chuckled at their ways of enjoying a meal.

 **"According to my data, a Grand Trial is preceded by lesser Trials that must be overcome first!"** Rotom buzzed as Kaito turned to both Rotom and the Alola Professor, before an idea came to the Alola boy's mind.

"Hey, Professor Kukui... The Kahuna for Melemele Island is Hala, right? Do you think he might know something about the Pokémon that saved me and my Egg yesterday?" Kaito asked.

At the Alola Professor began to think, before he gave the Alola boy a sheepish smile.

"To be honest, Kaito... I can't say for sure that Kahuna Hala would know something about this mysterious Pokémon. But it's worth giving a shot by asking him first..." Prof. Kukui explained.

Kaito frowned, not satisfied with the answer, before Ash piped up with his energetic expression.

"Come on, Kai! Cheer up! This is the Island Kahuna we're talking about, right? First we complete some littler trials, then boom! We can ask the Kahuna while we try to overcome the Grand Trial!" Ash reassured brightly.

At Ash's energetic personality, the Alola boy shook his head with a sheepish smile before he shrugged.

"You may be onto something with that... Though I still don't get how you can be so energetic even with Rotom-dex and Prof. Kukui explaining on how difficult the Trial and the Grand Trial could be..." Kaito admitted with a small smile.

"Alright! I think we should all go pay a visit to Hala, the Kahuna of Melemele Island!" Prof. Kukui suggested, causing Ash to grin and agree to the suggestion.

"Right! You coming, Kai?" Ash asked, allowing Kaito to stand up before he made his answer.

"Sure, why not?" Kaito said simply before he followed Ash, Pikachu, and Rotom outside with Buizel and Rockruff following him!

"Let's go!"

"Pika Pika!"

Both Ash and Pikachu called out as they begin to run out of the house, with Kaito and his two Pokémon following him! Prof. Kukui was about to follow until he called to Rockruff to guard the house while they were gone.

"Be sure to guard the fort, Rockruff!" Prof. Kukui called out, causing Rockruff to bark with a smile.

"Rock! Ruff ruff!" The energetic Rockruff called out before he whimpered a little for not being able to go with his friends. And to see Kaito's Rockruff leaving with them, it made the energetic Rockruff feel a bit envious before he yawned.

He might as well guard the house while he's at it, in case of any intruders were to come out.

 **Later...**

As Kaito, Ash, and Prof. Kukui were making their way to Hala's house, they noticed a group of people running to where there were many people in the area! This caught their attention as they headed to where the many people were.

"Pika?"

"Bui?"

"Ruff?"

The three Pokémon questioned of what was going on, with Ash asking the question also.

"What's that?" Ash asked, causing Rotom to buzz in with the answer.

 **"I'd say an accident!"** Rotom buzzed as they made it to where the accident occurred. Officer Jenny was also in the area, trying to prevent any more problems from occurring.

 _"Attention! This road will be closed until such time as the timber can be removed. Until that happens, please use a different route!"_ Officer Jenny called out with her megaphone. Behind her was a man who seemed to be the driver of a cart as he looked at his three Tauros in worry.

"Have any of you been hurt?" The man asked, only to get happy responses from the Tauros as they reassured to the man that they were fine.

Prof. Kukui walked up to the officer in question while Kaito and Ash followed behind.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Prof. Kukui asked, catching the officer's attention.

"Prof. Kukui! A large group of Rattata and Raticate were eating everything in the field! And during their escape, they raced across the road, causing all of this." Officer Jenny explained as she gestured to the fallen timber that was blocking the road.

"Rattata and Raticate did that?" Ash asked in surprise, as Kaito sighed in annoyance.

"I'm guessing it's those greedy ones... The ones that like to cause trouble and munch every berries and food in sight!" Kaito groaned, causing Buizel to understand as he frowned, before he folded his arms.

"Bui..." Buizel groaned as the officer turned to the two boys and their Pokémon.

"Are you two students at the Pokémon School?" Officer Jenny asked, earning nods from the boys before they introduced themselves.

"Yeah! My name is Ash! This is my partner, Pikachu and Rotom-dex!" Ash said before Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder to introduce himself as well. Rotom joined in with a small bow and smile.

"Pikachu!"

 **"Greetings!"**

"My name is Kaito. And these are my Pokémon friends, Buizel and Rockruff!" Kaito explained, before he allowed his two Pokémon to climb up to his shoulders.

"Bu bui!"

"Rock! Rockruff!"

"Officer Jenny, at your service! Actually, I'm a graduate of the Pokémon School, too!" Officer Jenny explained while she saluted herself to the two boys and the Alola Professor.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Ash called out, amazed to see one of the graduates. But before Kaito could speak, there were awed and amazed sounds coming from the people, as everyone turned to see a Hariyama carrying the logs easily, along with a man that seemed to be strong as well.

The two laid the logs back onto the cart while Ash watched in amazement. Kaito on the other hand, smiled as he recognized the man that was clearing the way.

"You're strong! Those logs are like twigs to you!" Ash exclaimed in amazement, catching the evolved Fighting Type's attention, along with the man's attention. Prof. Kukui turned to the two boys, before he introduced the man that was helping his Hariyama out.

"This gentleman is Hala, the Island Kahuna!" Prof. Kukui explained before he walked up to the Kahuna. Kaito and Ash followed before the Alola Professor made an offer to help clear the way.

"Hey, let me help!" Prof. Kukui called out, with Ash joining in.

"Me, too!" Ash volunteered before he and Pikachu tried to lift a log together.

"I'd like to help, too." Kaito said before he, Buizel, and Rockruff got to work together. Hala just smiled, before he turned to the three gratefully.

"Thank you all very much." Hala said gently before he noticed the Z-Ring Ash had on his left wrist. He even took notice of the Sea Gauntlet that was attached to Kaito's wrist, along with the Waterium-Z, which seemed to have caught the Kahuna's attention.

He opened one eye before he noticed Pikachu and Buizel struggling to lift a log together. Due to Buizel's height and strength, he was able to lift the log a little bit, but it wasn't enough to lift the log completely.

Before the two could lift it even higher, they felt themselves getting lifted up along with the log! They both let go of the log while Officer Jenny thanked the Island Kahuna for his assistance.

"Thanks a lot, Kahuna Hala!" Officer Jenny said thankfully, earning a nod from the Fighting Type user.

"Of course. It's my job to solve any problems the island may encounter." Hala said as he lifted the log back to the cart. Officer Jenny walked up, informing the Kahuna of what she did to help clean the mess.

"I have a cleanup crew on their way here now... And there they are!" Officer Jenny explained. She turned to see another police truck arriving with a group of Machamp working together! The four evolved Fighting Types showed their determined faces before they all began to get to work.

Soon, with the four of them making effort together, the road was finally cleared! The logs were all back in the cart as Officer Jenny made thanks to the ones that helped clear the way.

"Thank you all for your cooperation!" Officer Jenny called out. Everyone applauded happily, as one of the problems were cleared now, thanks to the Machamp group and the Island Kahuna with his partner.

With the problem solved, Ash turned to Hala with a request.

"Kahuna, I'm here for the Island Challenge..." Ash started to say until the Fighting Type user spoke, speaking as if he was aware of the request Ash was going to make before he spoke.

"I'm well aware of that." Hala said, catching Ash by surprise. Kaito blinked before Hala made a suggestion to the Kanto Trainer.

"I've been waiting, so why don't you and young Kaito come by with the Professor soon?" Hala asked, causing Kaito to give a sheepish smile while Prof. Kukui accepted the invitation.

"We certainly will, sir!" Prof. Kukui said while Kaito nodded in response.

"ALL RIGHT!" Ash exclaimed as he was excited about his upcoming battle challenge.

 **The next day...**

Kaito met up with the Alola Professor and Ash with Buizel and Rockruff so that he could join the two in meeting the Island Kahuna, as Prof. Kukui took the two to his house, which was where Hala greeted them in surprise.

"Oh, that was fast! Please, come on in!" Hala said as he welcomed his guests into his home.

"Thank you." Prof. Kukui said simply as he and the boys got comfortable into the Kahuna's home. Rotom took pictures of Hariyama, who didn't seem to mind as the Pokédex updated the data it needed to know.

 **"Data updated."** Rotom buzzed out loud.

For Ash and Kaito, the two were passing a room until they noticed some Z-Crystals at a desk along with some Z-Rings!

"Uh... is this...? Whoa..." Ash said in amazement while Kaito blinked in surprise. Hala approached them before he gave out a chuckle.

"Yes. The Z-Ring you are now wearing is one that I made." Hala explained, causing Ash to turn in surprise while Kaito just turned to the Island Kahuna.

"You made it? But I got it from Tapu Koko! Kai got one too, except that his was replaced by that Sea Gauntlet that he's wearing..." Ash explained, causing Hala to give a glance to the Gauntlet the Alola boy was wearing.

At noticing the Kahuna gaze at the Sea Gauntlet, Kaito frowned as he didn't appreciate the stare. But that soon stopped when Hala spoke to Ash again.

"I thought that might be the case..." Hala said, earning confused looks from the boys.

Soon, the boys sat with the Professor and the Kahuna, where Hala began to explain the possibility of how both Ash and Kaito managed to get their Z-Rings from the Guardian of Melemele Island.

"One day, I noticed that one of my Z-Rings could not be accounted for. Then I realized it was the work of Tapu Koko." Hala started to explain. He recalled of the two Z-Rings going missing, with one being the one having the Electrium-Z, while the other had the Waterium-Z.

"Has something like that ever happened before?" Prof. Kukui asked, allowing the Kahuna to explain.

"This is the first time Tapu Koko's taken not just one, but two Z-Rings, that's for sure." Hala explained before he opened one eye, looking away for a moment. Thinking to himself, he came to a realization of why the Guardian of Melemele Island did such a thing before he spoke.

"It appears Tapu Koko has taken some strong interests in the two of you..." Hala said, before Kaito asked.

"What was that, Kahuna Hala?" Kaito asked, before he earned a shaking head from the Fighting Type user.

"I'm just talking to myself." Hala explained, causing Kaito to pout before Ash made a request to the Kahuna.

"Kahuna? I'd like to get a Z-Crystal as soon as I can. I'll need it for when I battle Tapu Koko again, together with Kai!" Ash explained, causing Kaito to gaze at him in surprise.

"Me too?" Kaito said in surprise.

"Why not? Tapu Koko didn't challenge just me, but you to a battle too, remember?" Ash asked, allowing Kaito to remember when he was challenged by the Guardian of Melemele Island after it took off with Ash's hat and Seita in its arms.

"Yeah... You have a point there." Kaito admitted before Hala spoke up.

"Again, huh? Ah..." Hala said, before he realized what the Kanto Trainer meant by 'again'.

"Ash... Kaito, if you two don't mind, I'd like you to answer a question for me." Hala said, catching both boys' attention.

"A question for us...?" Kaito asked, before he allowed the Kahuna to explain.

"I assume that the two of you now know that the people of this island have been troubled by a rash of wild Rattata and Raticate. Am I right?" Hala asked.

"Yes, sir." Both Ash and Kaito said in unison before they allowed Hala to go on.

"If you two were the ones being asked to solve this problem... What would you do?" Hala asked. The complicated question left the boys surprised while Prof. Kukui smiled, as he recognized this question.

Kaito frowned, as he didn't know what the true answer would be, until Ash spoke up with a grin.

"I know! For me, I'd take Pikachu and Rowlet and challenge them all to a battle, then..." Ash started to say before Hala kindly interrupted him.

"My young Ash... Are you interested in learning why the Island Challenge was started so many years ago?" Hala asked, before Ash listened. Kaito listened as well while Buizel, Pikachu, and Rockruff played with Hariyama.

"You see, it wasn't simply to make Trainers stronger in battle. It was to raise young people in such a way that they will love and protect the islands of Alola as well as many people and Pokémon who inhabit them." Hala explained, making both Ash and Kaito curious about this.

For the Alola boy, he honestly didn't think of the Island Challenge like this as he hadn't much motivation to participate in one.

"Love all that's here and protect it..." Ash repeated as he felt Pikachu climbing onto his lap. Feeling his Electric Type's presence, the Kanto Trainer rubbed his best friend's back while Hala spoke to him.

"I want you to look for answers that won't only lead you to battle. We'll talk about the Z-Crystal after I've heard what you've come up with." Hala said, causing the Alola Professor to chuckle as he watched Ash try to think of a better answer.

"During my trial, I spent quite a long time thinking about Hala's question, too!" Prof. Kukui admitted, surprising both Ash and Kaito as they turned to their teacher.

"During your trial?" Kaito asked, earning a nod from the Professor.

"Yeah." Prof. Kukui said simply while Hala just laughed.

"Ha ha ha ha! Food for thought, huh? Instead of rushing through things and answering right away, why not take your time and think it over?" Hala suggested. At his suggestion, the Kanto Trainer folded his arms, trying to think of a good answer until Kaito spoke up, having a different question to ask for.

"Kahuna Hala... The truth is, there's another reason on why I came with Ash and Prof. Kukui to meet you..." Kaito confessed, catching the Kahuna's attention.

"Yes? What would that be, young Kaito?" Hala asked, allowing the Alola boy to explain.

"You see... Two days ago, I've encountered a certain Pokémon that I felt like I was familiar with, yet I can't remember it. It saved me and my friend, Lana, when we trying to rescue a Pokémon Egg that an Alolan Muk has stolen from us. I was wondering if you knew what this Pokémon was." Kaito explained.

With that said, the Alola boy began explaining the details on what the mysterious Pokémon looked like, causing Hala to fold his arms before an idea came up to his mind.

"Ah, that Pokémon... Do you mean the Thunderclap Wanderer?" Hala asked, catching Kaito and his two Pokémon by surprise. Even Ash and Prof. Kukui were surprised by the question.

"The Thunderclap Wanderer...?" Kaito repeated in confusion.

"Yes... You see, based on what you explained to me, I believe you've encountered the Thunderclap Wanderer. It's an Electric Type Pokémon that helps out the people when they're in dire situation. Its reasons are currently unknown, but I believe it was the Wanderer that saved you and your friend before." Hala explained.

Kaito could only think before he tried to think of what the Kahuna said to him just now.

"Thunderclap... Thunderclap... Where have I heard that before...?" Kaito asked himself as Buizel tried to think, too. Rockruff just whined, seeing two of his friends trying hard to remember of what their mysterious savior was like to them.

Unfortunately, like before, nothing good came into both Kaito and Buizel's minds. They both sighed as they shook their head together.

"No good... I can't remember anything else from our savior..." Kaito explained sadly, with Buizel groaning.

"No need to be so downhearted, young Kaito... for I believe you'll be able to find the answers when the time comes." Hala said in a reassuring tone. Kaito could only nod slowly before he thanked the Kahuna for the information.

"Thank you, Kahuna Hala... And by the way... do you know something about the Sea Gauntlet I have stuck with me here, sir?" Kaito asked, allowing Hala to see the "treasure" that he found in the Undersea Ruins.

"So it's true... To think I would actually see the Sea Gauntlet right in front of my eyes. And it even allows a Z-Crystal to be attached, just like a Z-Ring..." Hala commented before he held the Gauntlet that was attached to the Alola boy's left arm.

"Hm... Young Kaito, I believe you may find this Gauntlet useful to you should you get into any serious problems. I may not know much about it, but there are words in some ancient books that the Sea Gauntlet can grant mysterious powers from the sea should you handle it well." Hala explained.

"Mysterious powers from the sea?" Kaito asked while Buizel got onto his left shoulder, with Rockruff getting onto his right.

"Yes... When the time comes, I'm sure you'll be able to understand what that all means." Hala said in a reassuring tone, causing Kaito to frown before he sighed.

 _"Mysterious powers, huh...? I guess that means I'll be stuck with this thing attached to me unless I figure out what its true purpose is..."_ Kaito thought seriously.

 **The next day, at the Pokémon School...**

Komala rang the school bell, signaling that the Pokémon School's class were about to begin shortly.

Lillie had brought the Egg to class so she could look over it when she had the time. In the meantime, she placed the Egg on a chair with a soft pillow to make the Egg feel comfy. Mallow and Bounsweet checked their friend, as the Grass Type user noticed on how well Lillie was doing with the Egg.

"I have to say, you're handling that Egg with confidence!" Mallow said confidently.

"Bounsweet!" The Grass Type cried out while Lillie just smiled sadly.

"I wish I could agree, but I'm always afraid that I'll drop it. Doesn't sound confident to me." Lillie said sadly, thinking of how the Egg could break if she didn't act carefully. Mallow just smiled before she nodded to her friend.

"But that's my point exactly!" Mallow said, making Lillie confused.

"Just think about it! You used to be afraid of the Egg itself!" Mallow said, making Lillie come to a realization. But while they were talking, they heard moaning and grumbling coming from Ash as they turned to where the Kanto Trainer was sitting at.

The Kanto Trainer was still thinking about the Rattata and Raticate question that was given to him by Hala, as he tried to think of a good answer that could help. But nothing came to his mind, which explained his frustration of not knowing the answer.

 **"Ash, it's not that bad... And Kaito, you need to cheer up!"** Rotom buzzed in comfort.

Pikachu comforted his Trainer also, while Ash just groaned to himself, lying his head on the desk.

Kaito on the other hand, wasn't faring well either as he sighed while folding his arms. He managed to get little answers from the Kahuna himself about the mysterious Pokémon, but it wasn't really satisfying to him.

And the information of his Sea Gauntlet was starting to nag him, as he couldn't figure out the secrets of the treasure he gained from the Ruins. Buizel comforted him with a small nuzzle on the cheek while Rockruff just pawed at his arm in worry.

For the girls, they found this worrying as they checked on the two boys to see what was going on.

"I wonder what could be wrong...?" Lana asked while Rotom buzzed up.

 **"I calculate that was his 786th 'Hmm!' since speaking with Kahuna Hala yesterday! As for Kaito, that was his 600th sighing since speaking with Kahuna Hala also!"** Rotom buzzed, shocking the girls as they were seemingly amazed by these news.

"786 times for Ash and 600 times for Kaito!?" Lillie shrieked in surprise.

"Those two are thinking about something for that long!?" Mallow said in disbelief.

"Incredible..." Lana could only say as Kiawe sat up between them, wanting to know what was their problem.

"All right, please tell us what Kahuna Hala said. We may even be able to help you two out!" Kiawe asked, catching Ash's attention immediately as Kaito turned to the Fire Type user. Sophocles joined as he and the girls were willing to help, too.

"All you have to do is let us know what he said." Lillie reminded with Mallow piping up.

"Of course we're all here to listen..." Mallow added, causing Ash's eyes to shine with hope.

"WOW, YOU GUYS ARE OUR HEROES!" Ash exclaimed happily while Kaito just gave a sheepish smile.

Turning his cap straight, the Kanto Trainer began to explain of what the Kahuna spoke to him and Kaito about yesterday.

"'Kay... there's a big group of Rattata and Raticate who have been causing problems all over town." Ash started to say until Sophocles piped up with news of his own.

"I know all about that stuff! My neighbors have a food pantry that was attacked. So I took our refrigerator and... Mmph!" Sophocles started to say before he had his mouth closed by Lana, who stopped him from interrupting.

"Sophocles! Right now, Ash and Kai are telling us what happened." Lana said in reminder. Regretting for his outburst , the Electric Type user apologized for his rudeness.

"I'm sorry..." Sophocles said while his mouth was still muffled by Lana's hand.

"As Ash was saying, those troublemakers were causing problems all over town. That's when Kahuna Hala asked us what we would do to deal with them. But we couldn't use our Pokémon to battle them. We had to find a different solution for that problem." Kaito explained.

At the explanation, the others began to understand with Kiawe being the first one to speak.

"So that's what he said..." Kiawe said before he tried to think.

"Maybe if we knew more about Rattata and Raticate, that information might give us more of a clue." Lillie suggested. That was when Rotom joined the conversation, ready to lend its friends a Helping Hand.

 **"I believe that is my cue!"** Rotom buzzed before he showed the pictures of what the Alolan Rattata and Raticate looked like. Ash was amazed by their appearance as he snatched Rotom out of the air to take a closer look at the two.

"Whoa! That's what Rattata and Raticate look like here? They look different from what I've seen." Ash asked in amazement.

 **"Rattata and its evolved form, Raticate. The Mouse Pokémon. A Dark and Normal Type. When they band together, they steal food from people's homes. Long ago, they came here to the Alolan Islands aboard cargo ships, and eventually grew into the Pokémon we see today. The numbers of Rattata and Raticate eventually grew so large that Yungoos and Gumshoos were brought in from a different region to chase them off."** Rotom buzzed.

At the mentioning of Yungoos and Gumshoos, the seven students all rose up together, crying out in unison.

"THAT'S IT!" Kaito, Ash, Lana, Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow, and Sophocles all cried out together.

"MARU!?"

At their outburst, Togedemaru let out a scared cry before she began to panic. At her panic, she began to run around, not knowing on who would get in her way! In her panic run, she accidentally knocks both Bounsweet and Popplio away, much to their surprise.

Buizel caught Popplio into his arms while Rockruff caught Bounsweet onto his back. For Pikachu, he held onto the panicky Togedemaru, who continued to struggle until she recognized the one that was keeping her!

Knowing that it was Pikachu holding her, the Roly-Poly Pokémon happily nuzzled Pikachu on the cheek, much to the Electric Type's dissatisfaction. Bounsweet just thanked Rockruff for the catch gratefully while Popplio nuzzled her crush by the nose, with Buizel nuzzling back.

Watching the scenes occur, the Alola boy scratched the back of his head before giving a sheepish smile.

 _"Huh... Togedemaru cares for Pikachu deeply while Pikachu cares a little... Rockruff and Bounsweet just get along while Buizel and Popplio have the strongest bond out of the other Pokémon. Who knew?"_ Kaito thought before he smiled to see his Water Type partner bonding with Popplio more.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Punch, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Rockruff (M): (Crunch, Sand** **Attack, Rock Slide, Howl)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 18: Gumshoos and Yungoos to Bash!**

 **Chapter 19: The Grand Trial! Kaito VS Hala!**

 **Chapter 20: The Malasada and Fun Lover, Hau!**

 **Chapter 21: Akala Island! A Mysterious Girl!?**

 **Chapter 22: Queen of the Waves! A Water Match!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Ash: The truth is, Kahuna Hala... We kind of asked our friends to help us with the answer. I hope that wasn't wrong.

Hala: No, no at all! When we're searching for life's answers, we should always look to our friends for help.

Kaito: Look for our friends for help... You make it sound like that's really simple when there's chance it wouldn't be.

Hala: Ah ha ha ha! Well, I guess I can't blame you for saying it like that, young Kaito...

Kaito: I still haven't figured out my first part of my mysteries... That Thunderclap Wanderer...

Ash: Maybe it could be a long, lost friend, Kai! Maybe that's why it feels like you've met that Pokémon before!

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Kaito and Ash meets the Kahuna of Melemele Island, Hala

\- Hala reveals that the two Z-Rings Kaito and Ash got from Tapu Koko were taken from him


	18. Gumshoos and Yungoos to Bash!

**Chapter 18: Gumshoos and Yungoos to Bash!**

Last time on "Pokémon Alola Journey", Kaito had a dream about the mysterious yellow Pokémon that saved him and his Pokémon Egg yesterday. Now having another question in his mind, the Alola boy decided to see whether he could find clues about this mysterious Pokémon.

Heading to Prof. Kukui's house where Ash and Prof. Kukui were living together, Kaito overhears about Ash's desire to use Z-Moves as he greets the two. When he asks the two about the mysterious Pokémon, the Alola Professor confesses that he doesn't know anything about this Pokémon.

Not even Rotom knows anything about the Pokémon, leaving Kaito puzzled until Prof. Kukui suggests to meet with the Kahuna of Melemele Island, Hala. But as the boys and the Professor meet with the Kahuna helping at an accident, the Fighting Type user invites the three to his home the next day.

And when that day came by, Hala reveals that he was the one who created Ash's Z-Ring, which was taken by Tapu Koko. It was also at that time when Hala asked both Ash and Kaito the question involving the Alolan Raticate and Rattata, getting them to figure out on how to clear them away without a battle.

But as the boys think about the ways to get the Alolan Rattata and Raticate out of the way, the other classmates aids the two, until Rotom explains about how Yungoos and Gumshoos were the enemies of the Alolan Rattata and Raticate, allowing everyone to figure out the answer to Hala's question!

* * *

"THAT'S IT!" Kaito, Ash, Lana, Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow, and Sophocles all cried out together.

"MARU!?"

At their outburst, Togedemaru let out a scared cry before she began to panic. At her panic, she began to run around, not knowing on who would get in her way! In her panic run, she accidentally knocks both Bounsweet and Popplio away, much to their surprise.

Buizel caught Popplio into his arms while Rockruff caught Bounsweet onto his back. For Pikachu, he held onto the panicky Togedemaru, who continued to struggle until she recognized the one that was keeping her!

Knowing that it was Pikachu holding her, the Roly-Poly Pokémon happily nuzzled Pikachu on the cheek, much to the Electric Type's dissatisfaction. Bounsweet just thanked Rockruff for the catch gratefully while Popplio nuzzled her crush by the nose, with Buizel nuzzling back.

Watching the scenes occur, the Alola boy scratched the back of his head before giving a sheepish smile.

 _"Huh... Togedemaru cares for Pikachu deeply while Pikachu cares a little... Rockruff and Bounsweet just get along while Buizel and Popplio have the strongest bond out of the other Pokémon. Who knew?"_ Kaito thought before he smiled to see his Water Type partner bonding with Popplio more.

 **Later...**

"I see... You two are saying that if we ask Yungoos and Gumshoos to help us, we can all solve the problem together?" Hala asked.

After Pokémon School was over, Kaito and Ash headed back to Hala's house together with their Pokémon to explain about the answer to him. And they managed to explain to the Fighting Type user about Yungoos and Gumshoos, who seemed to look satisfied with the answer they gave off.

"Yes, sir!" Ash and Kaito piped up together, causing the Fighting Type user to smile in satisfaction.

"Now that's a thoughtful and wise answer, Ash. Kaito. It's my answer, too." Hala said with a chuckle.

"All right!" Ash exclaimed with a grin.

 **"Bingo!"** Rotom buzzed before his screen showed confetti being blown into the air to show a small celebration while Buizel, Rockruff, and Pikachu congratulated the two boys with their cries.

"That's a relief..." Kaito said sheepishly before Hala explained his reason for this question.

"Now, I must be honest and tell you two my question was to test whether the two of you had what it takes to go through the actual trial itself." Hala explained, causing Kaito to tense before the Alola boy frowned.

 _"The actual trial? I guess this means I'll be joining Ash with this trial after all..."_ Kaito thought before Ash confessed with a frown.

"Huh? Then... we should be honest and let you know that we found the answer together with all our friends. I hope that wasn't wrong..." Ash said sadly, before Hala shook his head with a chuckle before he spoke again.

"No, not at all! When we're searching for life's answers, we should always look to our friends for help. That in itself is a very important life lesson!" Hala explained before he stood up. Kaito blinked before he gave a small smile.

"Life's answers, huh..." Kaito repeated silently, while Buizel folded his arms with a curious expression. Rockruff just watched quietly to see the Kahuna standing up before he turned to the two boys.

"Then, shall we go?" Hala asked, allowing the boys to stand before they made their decision.

"Right!"

"Yes."

 **Later...**

Soon, the Kahuna led the boys to a cave of where Yungoos and Gumshoos live in right now, which was also the same place where their first trial in Alola would begin. At approaching the cave, Kaito held his arms a little, feeling a little nervous for some reason.

"What is this feeling...? It's like something wild is going to happen if I were to go deep in here." Kaito said to himself, before Buizel climbed up to his shoulder.

"Bu bui. Bui!" Buizel said comfortingly before Rockruff climbed up onto his Trainer's right shoulder.

"Rock! Rockruff ruff!" Rockruff barked softly, causing the Alola boy to smile at the two before he spoke to them with a grateful tone.

"Calm down, huh...? I guess you're both right..." Kaito said softly, earning nods from the two as Hala gave a glance towards the Alola boy. Smiling a little, he cleared his throat before he explained the cave where the trial would take place.

"There are several Yungoos and Gumshoos living in this cave. They are all very strong, but there is one Gumshoos who is so amazingly powerful, it is called the Totem Pokémon." Hala explained, surprising both boys while Ash questioned the Kahuna.

"Totem Pokémon?" Ash repeated in question.

"Yes. There are several Pokémon in Alola who have that name. Most of them are following the lead of the island guardians, as they assist Trainers who undertake the Island Challenge." Hala explained before he turned to both Ash and Kaito.

"So, Ash. Kaito. Your trials are to take on the Totem Pokémon in Pokémon battle and be victorious! And then, with the aid of the Totem Pokémon, I want the two of you to chase away the Rattata and Raticate." Hala said before he started heading inside the cave.

The boys and their Pokémon followed with Kaito raising a question.

"Hold on, Kahuna Hala... Why would a Totem Pokémon help us in these situations? You may have said they help trial-goers a little, but why...?" Kaito asked. The Kahuna smiled before he explained.

"Never fear, young Kaito! If you and Ash earn the Totem Pokémon's respect during your battle challenge, it will assist the two of you in your time of need. I will be watching. I will be your referee during your trial." Hala explained, causing Kaito to frown.

"So... I guess this doesn't leave me with any options but to go along with this, huh..." Kaito said to himself silently before he continued following Ash and Hala to where the Totem Pokémon would be living in, as the three of them arrived at a large space where the battle could take place.

"Whoa! It's huge!" Ash exclaimed in amazement. Pikachu cried out his awe too, along with Buizel and Rockruff.

Kaito did the same as he widened his eyes in surprise before Hala called out for the Totem Pokémon.

"Totem Pokémon Gumshoos! You have two trial-goers! Do your duty and grant them their trial!" Hala called out loud. Ash stepped forward, introducing himself loudly as he was ready to take the challenge.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! I'm asking you for a battle!" Ash called out.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu shouted out along.

"I'm Kaito Shirogane from Melemele, the island we all live in right now! I... I'd like to ask for a battle, too!" Kaito called out, although his request for battle came out hesitantly.

"Bu bui!"

"Rock! Rockruff ruff!"

Both Buizel and Rockruff called out, following their Trainer's request for battle. But just as the three spoke out their calls, Pikachu was the first to hear something coming. Buizel and Rockruff caught on, before Rotom heard something, too!

 **"I can hear something!"** Rotom buzzed, causing both boys to turn and see two Yungoos climbing down with a glare. Two Gumshoos followed their pre-evolved forms as the four of them hissed and glared at the boys and their Pokémon, as if they were challenging them!

"The Totem Pokémon...? But, I thought that the Totem Pokémon would be much bigger than those four..." Kaito admitted with a frown, before Hala spoke up.

"Yes, Kaito... The Totem Pokémon is supposed to be bigger and just one. Those four are the Totem Pokémon's allies. You and Ash will still have to battle them, however. We shall now begin the Pokémon battles that make up this trial!" Hala called out.

"Is there any data?" Ash asked, turning to Rotom. Kaito listened in as well before the Pokémon Pokédex explained.

 **"But, of course! Yungoos, the Loitering Pokémon. Gumshoos, the Stakeout Pokémon. Both are Normal Types. Yungoos have sturdy fangs and jaws, and when they evolve into Gumshoos, they gain a certain tenacity and patience."** Rotom buzzed.

Ash grinned before he turned to his Electric Type partner. while taking out another Pokéball to call out Rowlet.

"If that's the case, then Pikachu! I choose you! You too, Rowlet!" Ash called out before Pikachu got ready to battle. Rowlet on the other hand, didn't respond when he came out of his Pokéball! Rotom noticed the condition he was in before he buzzed.

 **"It's asleep."** Rotom buzzed, causing both Ash and Pikachu to fall over. Kaito, Buizel, and Rockruff on the other hand sweat dropped at the Grass-Flying Type asleep when it was needed as Ash and Pikachu ran over to him with annoyed looks on their faces.

"Wake up!"

"Pika!"

Both Ash and Pikachu called out to their Grass Quill friend, who hooted in surprise before he noticed the glares Yungoos and Gumshoos were giving off! At their looks, Rowlet hooted again in surprise.

For Kaito, he turned to both Buizel and Rockruff. The two of them had determined looks on their faces, causing Kaito to give a small smile and question them.

"I guess I don't have to ask you two to battle, huh? Are you willing to do this with me?" Kaito asked.

"Bu bui!"

"Rock!"

The two Pokémon nodded to the Alola boy, causing Kaito to nod back. With that said and agreed, both Buizel and Rockruff ran forward to face the other two Yungoos and Gumshoos, with Ash facing the first two!

 **Yungoos + Gumshoos VS Ash + Kaito: Pikachu, Rowlet, Buizel, Rockruff**

"All right, Pikachu! Thunderbolt, let's go! Rowlet, use Tackle!" Ash shouted out.

"Buizel, use Aqua Jet! And Rockruff, you use Crunch!" Kaito called out.

At the orders, Pikachu shot an Electric Type attack while Rowlet flew down to strike! Buizel surrounded himself with water to head charge ahead while Rockruff prepared to crunch down his opponent!

But just as the four were about to reach their four opponents, two of the Gumshoos countered back with double Sand-Attack! The four Pokémon all were stunned by the sudden counter as they were knocked back!

The Aqua Jet was countered, with Thunderbolt being fired out of control! The Tackle and Crunch attack were negated as well before both Rowlet and Rockruff were hit by double Take Down attacks from the two Yungoos!

The two Gumshoos followed by using double Take Down attacks as well! Both Buizel and Pikachu yelled in surprise and pain when they were hit by the double attack as they fell besides their two comrades.

"Oh no! Buizel! Rockruff!" Kaito called out in concern. And it started to get worse when the four Yungoos and Gumshoos began to strike again coordinately with their quadruple Hyper Fang attacks! Kaito noticed this and widened his eyes.

"Hyper Fang... And four of them! Buizel, get out of the way with Aqua Jet! And Rockruff, you use Sand-Attack, too!" Kaito called out.

"Pikachu, dodge it! Rowlet, up in the air!" Ash shouted out.

Surrounding himself with water, Buizel flew out of the way from the Hyper Fang attack range, while Rockruff kicked sand onto the Yungoos and Gumshoos that were attacking him and Buizel!

For Pikachu and Rowlet, the Electric Type flipped back out of the way while Rowlet flew up into the air to make the Hyper Fang attack miss its mark.

"Rowlet, Leafage!" Ash shouted out. At the order, the Grass Quill Pokémon spun with leaves coming out of his glowing wings! The leaves trapped the Yungoos and Gumshoos that Ash was battling against while Kaito thought up another way to stun his opponents.

"He's using Leafage to trap his opponents... In that case, Buizel! Use Ice Punch on the ground multiple times! Let's let our friends here feel the cold!" Kaito called out. Understanding what his human brother was saying, Buizel's two fists glowed before he punched on the ground several times!

The ice that came from his Ice Punch attack began to spread, eventually growing bigger and bigger on the ground!

"Now, Rockruff! Use Howl!" Kaito called out.

With the howling, Rockruff boosted his attack strength, making his physical attacks even stronger. But while Buizel was making the battle a bit more slippery and with Rockruff gaining more power, the two Normal Types were ready to try and stop them!

So with the attempts to strike their opponents, both Yungoos and Gumshoos charged at the two, both readying to use Take Down. Unfortunately, they didn't count on running into the ice that was spreading because of Buizel's Ice Punch attack!

The two Normal Types yelped as they slipped and slid on the ice as Hala watched in amusement.

"Hm! How amusing... Using the Ice Punch to make a slippery field while Rockruff prepares to make the finishing touch. Ingenious..." Hala commented with a chuckle.

"We're not letting you attack us freely! Now it's time to make the finishing touch! Buizel! Rockruff! You two ready?" Kaito called out. His two Pokémon responded to his call with their cries before they began to prepare their attack on their still slipping opponents.

For Ash, he was handling against his two opponents well when Rowlet surrounded both Yungoos and Gumshoos with his Leafage attack.

"You're not the only ones that can hide in your moves! Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash shouted out, causing Pikachu to charge at Gumshoos with the Steel Type attack! But as he turned for Rowlet, he noticed something was weird.

"Rowlet... Now what?" Ash started before he blinked in surprise. In his eyes, he couldn't see Rowlet anywhere! But just as he glanced at Yungoos, he noticed Rowlet behind Yungoos, amazing the Kanto Trainer.

Even the Melemele Island Kahuna seemed impressed with Rowlet's stealth skills.

"Oh... Rowlet snuck behind them without a sound." Hala pointed out, as Ash grinned with the little skill his Grass Quill Pokémon had.

"YES! Rowlet, Tackle, let's go!" Ash shouted out.

With the Leafage wearing off, both Normal Types looked to see their opponents preparing to end their match as they both watched in horror. They had no way to dodge this as the Iron Tail and Tackle attack knocked them both into the air!

They yelled in pain before thudding onto the floor.

"Buizel, Aqua Jet! And Rockruff, you use Rock Slide!" Kaito shouted out.

With water surrounding the Sea Weasel Pokémon, Buizel charged at Yungoos, before he bashed onto the Loitering Pokémon several times before one last hit knocked the poor Normal Type away.

As for Rockruff, he howled loudly, calling forth some boulders to deal some serious damage to the Stakeout Pokémon! The two Normal Types yelled as they landed besides their defeated teammates, before they showed that they were unable to continue.

"Yungoos and Gumshoos are all unable to battle!" Hala called out.

 **Winner: Ash and Kaito**

"All right!" Ash cheered as Pikachu and Rowlet danced together for their first victory. Buizel and Rockruff did the same together until Kaito realized something amiss.

"Hold on... I don't think the battle's over yet!" Kaito called out, stopping the short celebration. Before anyone could respond to Kaito's words, there was a loud roar coming from up ahead deeper in the cave!

Everyone turned to see another Gumshoos running out and confronting the group! But it was no ordinary Gumshoos, as this Gumshoos was even bigger than the two Gumshoos that Ash and Kaito had fought separately!

"There! This Gumshoos is truly a Totem Pokémon!" Hala pointed out while the boys watched with widened eyes.

"It's so big!" Ash exclaimed in disbelief.

"So this is what the Totem Pokémon looks like in real life... Whoa..." Kaito breathed out in amazement. Even Rotom was surprised with the size of Totem Gumshoos as he took several pictures of the giant Pokémon.

 **"Unreal! This one is three times the size of the previous Gumshoos!"** Rotom buzzed in amazement.

 **Totem Gumshoos VS Ash + Kaito: Pikachu, Rowlet, Buizel, Rockruff**

With everyone expressing their surprises, Totem Gumshoos let out a loud roar, creating a shockwave that knocked both Rowlet and Rockruff back! The two yelped in surprise at the power Totem Gumshoos was giving off while Buizel and Pikachu stood in their ground.

The Totem's allies ran to the side to watch their ally battle as Totem Gumshoos gave a glare to both Buizel and Pikachu, before he jumped into the air! The Mouse Pokémon and the Sea Weasel Pokémon watched in surprise until the boys called out to them.

"Pikachu! Back away! Then use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted out loud.

"Get some distance, Buizel! Ice Beam!" Kaito called out.

Watching Totem Gumshoos lung towards them with a Frustration attack, both Buizel and Pikachu dodged out of the way barely! Then, with the timing right, the Mouse Pokémon shot the Thunderbolt attack onto the giant Normal Type.

Following Pikachu's lead, the Sea Weasel Pokémon followed suit with an Ice Beam attack. But as their attacks have landed and dealt some damage, the Totem Pokémon was far from done as it withstood the two attacks out of anger!

"What!?" Kaito yelped in shock as Totem Gumshoos bashed both Pikachu and Buizel into the air with Frustration again!

"Pikachu!?"

"Buizel, no!"

Both boys called out to their starters until Totem Gumshoos rapidly appeared right behind them!

 **"That Gumshoos' speed is immeasurable!"** Rotom buzzed in shock as he and the boys watched Totem Gumshoos begin to attack again! But a determined hoot and an angry bark from Rowlet and Rockruff caught the Totem Pokémon's attention!

Seeing this as a chance to strike back, the boys called their second Pokémon to attack.

"Now, use Tackle!"

"Rockruff, use Crunch!"

Both Rockruff and Rowlet charged with their physical attacks. But their cries caught the Stakeout Pokémon's attention as he grabbed a rock from the ground and smashed the two away with a Rock Smash attack!

The Puppy Pokémon and the Grass Quill Pokémon both cried out in pain and was blown back until Ash caught Rowlet into his arms while Kaito did the same for Rockruff. But despite the fact that they caught their Pokémon safely, they both fainted from the Rock Smash they had taken!

Buizel and Pikachu both turned in surprise to see their friends get defeated in their stead as Ash smiled gratefully at his unconscious Pokémon.

"Thanks a lot, Rowlet... You got Pikachu out of a jam! Take a rest. Return!" Ash said as he recalled his unconscious Pokémon back into his Pokéball.

"Rockruff, I need to thank you too, for saving Buizel from that crisis. Get in your Pokéball and rest, too." Kaito said hesitantly, only to meet a weak growl from the Puppy Pokémon.

The Alola boy blinked, seeing Rockruff shake his head in denial before he tried to get out of Kaito's arms and continue the battle.

"I don't think Rockruff wants to quit that easily!" Ash pointed out as Kaito frowned. He knew how stubborn Rockruff was, but he knew the damage Rockruff had taken from Rock Smash was strong.

"Rockruff, no. You can't continue battling with the condition you're in right now. Come on. Let Pikachu and Buizel handle this." Kaito said sternly, only to get another shaking head from the Puppy Pokémon.

Buizel watched as his human brother became even serious before Kaito continued to convince Rockruff to get in the Pokéball for some rest.

"Rockruff, I'm serious! This is not a request, but an order! If you take another hit from Totem Gumshoos right now, it could be even worse than the damage you took! Please..." Kaito started, before he turned his demand into a plead.

Rockruff frowned weakly to see his Trainer making a plead before he sadly shook his head again. Hala watched as Kaito bit his lips before he sighed in defeat.

"You're never gonna quit even if I force you into the Pokéball, huh..." Kaito groaned to himself, getting a determined bark from Rockruff in the process. At the Rock Type's choice, Buizel and Pikachu came over to their friend, smiling at him for the decision Rockruff just made.

Ash smiled along, before he tried to convince Kaito to let his Puppy Pokémon continue battling.

"Come on, Kai... You can see Rockruff doesn't want to give up yet! And neither does Pikachu and Buizel! So, come on! Let Rockruff battle a little more!" Ash said as Rotom floated to the Kanto Trainer with a reminder.

 **"But, it's just as Kaito says. If Rockruff takes a serious damage like that Rock Smash from earlier, then Rockruff won't be able to battle in this trial any longer!"** Rotom buzzed, causing Ash to turn to the Rotom-dex.

"Well if that's the case, then we'll just have to be careful! We don't want to lose another friend in this trial, just like with what happened with Rowlet!" Ash said seriously before Kaito sighed. Shaking his head, the Alola boy made his decision.

"All right, fine. I'll let Rockruff continue." Kaito groaned, earning a happy bark from the Puppy Pokémon in the process, though it sounded a bit strained. Buizel gave an approved smile to his human brother before he and his allies glared at the Totem Pokémon.

Totem Gumshoos looked patient as he didn't seem to mind of letting Kaito discuss with Rockruff on what to do with him right. With the discussion ending, the Staking Pokémon was ready to fight again as it faced the boys and their Pokémon.

Clenching his fist, Kaito took a deep breath before he called for another move.

"Let's try this carefully... Rockruff! Use Rock Slide! And Buizel, you use Aqua Jet!" Kaito shouted out. Rockruff charged first before he howled, summoning more boulders to damage Totem Gumshoos, only for the Stakeout Pokémon to counter with Sand-Attack!

The rough sand struck the boulders, smashing them into pieces! Buizel followed through with an Aqua Jet attack, only for his attack to be countered by the Totem Pokémon's Frustration attack!

Buizel was bashed back onto Rockruff, surprising the Alola boy as Ash tried to help his friends.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Ash shouted out. But just as he made the order, Totem Gumshoos was already countering Pikachu's upcoming Electro Ball with a Sand-Attack! At Electro Ball being deflected, Pikachu turned to see his move get deflected in surprise.

But just as he turned, a Hyper Fang attack knocked Pikachu back and onto the ground!

"Pikachu, NO!" Ash yelled in desperation.

"Buizel, Rockruff! Stay strong, both of you!" Kaito shouted out.

The three Pokémon challengers managed to recover from the blows they've taken each from Gumshoos' Frustration and Hyper Fang attack before they glared at the Totem Pokémon, who was ready for some more.

Ash gritted his teeth while Kaito remained focused before an idea came to Kaito's head. He turned to Ash, tapping him onto the shoulder, catching Ash's attention.

"What is it...?" Ash started to say before he heard an idea coming from Kaito's mouth, as the Alola boy whispered his idea into the Kanto Trainer's ear. At hearing the idea, a grin came to Ash's mouth as he agreed with the idea.

"Hey, that sounds awesome, Kai! Let's do it!" Ash called, before he allowed Kaito to make the next move.

"Right... Let's go. Rockruff, use Sand-Attack, now!" Kaito called out. Rockruff barked before he kicked sand fast. Multiple times he kicked sand, to create a large dust to trap Totem Gumshoos inside, making the Stakeout Pokémon confused on where his enemies were.

With the Totem Pokémon looking a bit confused, that was when the boys made their next move with Kaito's plan on progress.

"Now Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!"

"Buizel, follow Pikachu with Aqua Jet!"

Rotom didn't seem to understand the boys' motives as he buzzed in fear and confusion.

 **"HUH!? I don't think using Quick Attack or Aqua Jet will have any effect at all!"** Rotom buzzed in worry.

"Oh, it will have an effect, Rotom-dex! Just watch! Do it, Buizel!" Kaito shouted out. At his human brother's call, Buizel wasted no time charging at Totem Gumshoos with his speedy Water Type attack as Pikachu charged ahead first with Quick Attack!

"Pikachu, use that Sand-Attack! NOW!" Ash shouted out with a smile.

"You too, Buizel! Into the Sand-Attack!" Kaito called out.

Rotom watched in disbelief before he turned to see the two charging Pokémon using Quick Attack and Aqua Jet's speed to confuse Totem Gumshoos, causing the Rotom-dex to finally understand on what the boys were doing for their attacks.

 **"Pikachu and Buizel are so blended in with that Sand-Attack, they can't be seen!"** Rotom buzzed in surprise. As Quick Attack and Aqua Jet in the Sand-Attack began to confuse Totem Gumshoos even more, the boys found their chance to make consecutive attacks!

"Pikachu, now!"

"Do it, Buizel!"

Finally, with their opponent bewildered by their combos, both Pikachu and Buizel began to bash onto Totem Gumshoos multiple times, dealing twice the damage as they were hitting the giant Normal Type at the same time.

And with the sand wearing off, by the time both Pikachu and Buizel were done with their consecutive attacks, the damages Totem Gumshoos felt began to wear in as it groaned before landing on the ground with exhaustion.

"All right, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

"One more time! Buizel, use Ice Beam! And Rockruff, you use Rock Slide!"

The final orders were given before the Pokémon all launched their attacks. Electricity, ice, and boulders all made their hits onto Totem Gumshoos, who roared in pain before he attempted to shrug them all off.

"Ah!"

"No way!"

Both boys got ready to strike again with their Pokémon in case if the Totem Pokémon was going to attack again. But just as Totem Gumshoos looked like he was about to counter, it groaned weakly before it fell onto the ground again.

The dust cleared to show the now unconscious Totem Pokémon, which Hala noticed as he declared the two trial-goers as winners of this trial.

"This trial is over! I declare the challengers, Ash Ketchum and Kaito Shirogane, the winners of this battle!" Hala declared, causing Ash to grin before he let out a cheer for his first Island Challenge trial victory.

 **Winner: Ash and Kaito**

"YEAH!" Ash yelled before Pikachu jumped into his chest, as the Mouse Pokémon was happy with the victory they gained together.

 **"You two did it!"** Rotom buzzed, causing Kaito to snap out of his daze before he watched Buizel and Rockruff cry out happily before they jumped into his arms, causing the Alola boy to yelp in surprise before he felt the two nuzzling him affectionately for their win together.

A few seconds later, the Alola boy started to find himself slowly smiling before he hugged his two Pokémon back with a happy smile.

"We did it... We did it! Buizel! Rockruff! We actually won!" Kaito laughed as his two Pokémon made happy cries back. The three cheered together with Ash and Pikachu until they all heard a pained groan from their defeated opponent.

The boys and their Pokémon all turned to see the Yungoos and Gumshoos all running over to their Totem Pokémon ally as Ash was the first to run over to the giant Normal Type in worry with Pikachu on his left shoulder.

"Ah! Totem Gumshoos!" Ash said as he ran over to the giant Staking Pokémon. Kaito blinked in surprise while Rotom tried to warn Ash of the danger the Totem Pokémon could still be despite of it being defeated.

 **"Ash, that's dangerous!"** Rotom buzzed out. But the Kanto Trainer was already checking up on the giant Normal Type in worry as he tried to help the Totem Pokémon up. Hala watched in amusement as Ash checked up on the Staking Pokémon.

"Are you all right, Gumshoos?" Ash asked in concern. Gumshoos just gave a soft push to Ash before he revealed two Z-Crystals in its large paws before offering them to Ash. The Kanto Trainer blinked in surprise, as did Kaito when he walked over to see.

"Those are... the Normal Type Z-Crystals! The Normalium-Z!" Kaito said in surprise while Buizel and Rockruff watched in awe on their Trainer's shoulders. The Totem Pokémon offered one to both Ash and Kaito, although the boys were surprised with this.

"For us? Really?" Ash asked, as Kaito just blinked in surprise. Seeing them hesitant to accept, the Totem Pokémon forced one onto Ash before giving Kaito the second Normalium-Z, allowing the boys to accept their prize for their trial victory.

"Wow, thanks a lot..." Ash said in surprise.

"I... don't know what to say about this..." Kaito said in disbelief before he looked at the Z-Crystal that's in his left hand right now. For Hala, the Island Kahuna was a little surprised by this as he didn't expect the results to be like this.

"Well, would you look at that!" Hala said as Ash raised his Z-Crystal high into the air with a grin.

"I got a Z-Crystal... and it's all mine!" Ash cheered as Pikachu joined in with the cheering for their first achievement!

Kaito just watched before he raised his Z-Crystal up in the air with a smile, too.

"Same here... The Normalium-Z belongs to us now! Our new Z-Crystal is in our hands!" Kaito called out, before Buizel and Rockruff joined their Trainer with the cheering. Rotom pictured both boys and their Pokémon, recording the time when they completed their first trial together.

 **"A splendid victory indeed!"** Rotom buzzed with joy.

 _"For a Totem Pokémon to give challengers the Z-Crystals is a very rare thing. There's no doubt that both Ash and young Kaito must be some unusual boys."_ Hala thought as he watched the boys cheer for their first trial victory together.

As the boys were making a small celebration together with Hala watching, no one noticed Tapu Koko gazing at the boys from above as it seemed to have witnessed the victory Ash and Kaito had pulled off together as a team with their Pokémon.

It then flew off, hoping to get another chance to see how well the boys were doing with their work together as a team. As soon as it left, Kaito stepped up before he cleared his throat for a request.

"Um... Gumshoos? There's something we were hoping to ask you and your friends to help us with something. We were wondering if you'd help us chase off the Rattata and Raticate." Kaito explained.

As soon as he asked however, the Totem Pokémon gave a grin, as if he was expecting to hear a request like that. It gave a small nod, with the allies of Totem Gumshoos agreeing to help, too!

"Great!" Kaito said gratefully.

 **Later...**

Soon, the boys and Hala reunited with Prof. Kukui and Officer Jenny and her team, only to hear that the Rattata and Raticate have infiltrated a store that contained many fruits and berries for the Normal-Dark Types to eat!

Prof. Kukui and Officer Jenny stood next to the storage door where they were ready to open the door and to let the Loitering and Staking Pokémon do their work.

"Ash, Kaito. Are you two ready?" Officer Jenny asked, earning nods from the two boys.

"Yeah! Thanks for helping out!" Ash said, earning affirmative calls from the five Pokémon together. Soon, with the Totem Pokémon and his allies being ready, the Alola Professor and the officer were ready to open the storage doors.

"Time to open it up!" Prof. Kukui called out as he and Officer Jenny opened the doors! As soon as Totem Gumshoos and his allies got in, all the Alolan Rattata and Raticate turned to the Normal Types with horrified looks while some glared!

Soon, the small war between two sides began, with Yungoos and Gumshoos easily overpowering the Rattata and Raticate! With its allies tearing the group apart, the Totem Pokémon followed suit with a wild Sand-Attack! The Normal-Dark Types all panicked at themselves being defeated.

"Wow, I'm impressed! Those guys are doing a great job!" Officer Jenny said in amazement.

Everyone else watched to see the Alolan Rattata and Raticate be defeated by the five Normal Types, before they all had enough! The Rattata and Raticate all ran out of the storage, panicking from being overwhelmed by the Totem Pokémon's powers, along with his allies!

Soon, the troublemakers were gone out of sight, and the war went to the Normal Types! The five of them all roared in triumph, while Pikachu, Buizel, and Rockruff all watched in amazement.

 **"Just as the data indicated!"** Rotom buzzed with a smile.

"Pika!"

"Bu bui!"

"Rock! Rockruff ruff!"

The three Pokémon all cried out their agreements before Officer Jenny turned to the two boys with thanks as she saluted them gratefully.

"I can't thank you two enough!" Officer Jenny said gratefully.

"It's all because of the Totem Gumshoos' team!" Ash explained, with Kaito nodding in agreement. The officer just smiled before Hala called to the boys, catching their attention.

"Young Ash. Young Kaito." Hala said deeply, causing the boys to turn. The Kahuna smiled a little before he spoke his words to them.

"As Kahuna of the island of Melemele, I'm very happy to verify that you two have indeed passed the trial." Hala said, causing Ash to grin while causing Kaito to smile in relief. The two said their thanks to the Island Kahuna as the Alola Professor came over to them.

"Thank you very much, Kahuna..."

"Thank you very much!"

"Good for you, Ash! Kaito!" Prof. Kukui said, congratulating them of their success. The boys smiled at the Professor with thanks before the Fighting Type user spoke up again, with more words to say.

"Your next step is the island's Grand Trial, you two. Ash! Kaito! I'm really looking forward to it, and your Z-Moves in battle with my very own eyes!" Hala said, showing the bright expression on his stern face.

"I'm really looking forward to it, too! Right, buddy?" Ash said before he asked his Electric Type partner.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out in agreement.

Kaito just smiled before he held his left arm with his right hand. The Alola boy was of course, happy that he was able to help the people of Melemele Island with driving away the troublemakers like the Alolan Rattata and Raticate, but he wasn't sure about the Grand Trial.

 _"The Grand Trial, huh... I guess this means I'll be having a real tough battle if I want to, especially since it's against Kahuna Hala, the Kahuna of Melemele Island."_ Kaito thought before he noticed Hala looking at him, causing the Alola boy to blink in surprise.

"Kahuna Hala... I'm not sure if I really want to..." Kaito started to say before Hala spoke up with a calm tone.

"Kaito... are you not certain of whether you want to take the Grand Trial or not?" Hala asked, earning a hesitant nod from the Alola boy. Buizel and Rockruff both looked up to their Trainer in worry as the Alola boy spoke up.

"The truth is, I don't know if I'm ready for a battle against you or not. I mean, I may have defeated Totem Gumshoos with Ash together, but... I'm just not sure whether I want to continue the Island Challenge, since I know it puts my Pokémon in a dangerous situation-" Kaito started to say.

But just as he spoke, the Alola boy stopped himself, leaving the Fighting Type user confused as Kaito cleared his throat.

"I mean... it puts my Pokémon in a tough situation, like with what happened to Rockruff when he was knocked away by Totem Gumshoos." Kaito said, causing his two Pokémon to frown at him while the Fighting Type user began to think.

"Hm... I see. If that's the case... then I'd like you to come visit me whenever you think you're ready for your Grand Trial. Think about your future on what you wish to do and then proceed through your life." Hala said wisely, causing Kaito to blink before he looked down a little.

"The future, huh..." Kaito said to himself silently. He remembered of receiving the Sea Gauntlet and how he had met the mysterious Pokémon, which people called it, the Thunderclap Wanderer. Right now, he wanted to solve these mysteries while he can.

However, with no evidence to prove on what is right or wrong, the Alola boy could only find himself sitting in the corner, with no hints or answers to the mysteries that he want to solve. That left him with little options to go on before he sighed.

"I'll... think about it, Kahuna. There's just... a lot of things in my mind right now." Kaito said sheepishly before he scratched the back of his head.

"I understand. Whenever you think you're ready." Hala said with a nod, allowing Kaito to nod back at the Island Kahuna before he parted ways with the Fighting Type user, along with Ash and Prof. Kukui.

But while the Alola boy parted ways with his everyone, he didn't notice that in the edge of the forest, a familiar yellow Pokémon was watching him move with its eyes as it gave a caring smile to the human boy.

It gave another glance at the Alola boy before it jumped high, before landing on a tree branch. As it jumped across one tree to another, it believed in one thing about the Alola boy. Both itself and Kaito would meet each other again someday.

And that someday, would be when Kaito truly remembers him.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Beam, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Rockruff (M): (Crunch, Sand** **Attack, Rock Slide, Howl)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 19:** **The Grand Trial! Kaito VS Hala!**

 **Chapter 20: The Malasada and Fun Lover, Hau!**

 **Chapter 21: Akala Island! A Mysterious Girl!?**

 **Chapter 22: Queen of the Waves! A Water Match!**

 **Chapter 23: A Full-Powered Pokémon Festival!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Kaito: Mm... Now what? Am I supposed to take the Grand Trial next? I never did like battles, even if they are important.

Ash: You still don't like battling? How come? When we were fighting against Totem Gumshoos, you and your Pokémon were doing great back then!

Kaito: That's because it was part of the trial... A trial to help get those troublesome Alolan Rattata and Raticate out of the people's sight.

Hala: Kaito... Could it be that you're afraid of what would happen to your Pokémon should they be put through a tough situation or so?

Kaito: That's one of them... So what are you saying that I should do, Kahuna Hala? Should I take the Grand Trial or not?

Hala: Well, it's not my place to force you to. You do need to participate in it if you truly don't want to.

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Kaito and Ash defeats Totem Gumshoos, earning them both a Normal Type Z-Crystal

\- Buizel is revealed to have learned Ice Beam


	19. The Grand Trial! Kaito VS Hala!

**Chapter 19: The Grand Trial! Kaito VS Hala!**

"Won't be long now!" Ash said as he poured in some of the Pokémon food that Pikachu, Buizel, and the two Rockruff were expecting. The four Pokémon watched as the Kanto Trainer completed pouring the bowl of Pokémon food, while picking up the one that fell on the counter.

Kaito on the other hand, was looking over some books that Prof. Kukui had allowed him to look over. The Alola boy had visited Ash again as he wanted to spend some time with his Kanto friend, especially since it was just yesterday when they completed their first trial together.

"There! Yeah! Here's breakfast, guys!" Ash called out. He walked over to the four Pokémon, ready to place the bowl down. But as he was doing so, the energetic Rockruff nuzzled his rocky collar onto Ash's leg, causing the Kanto Trainer to grin and wince a little from his affection.

Pikachu, Buizel, and Kaito's Rockruff on the other hand, all crowded around Ash as the Kanto Trainer warned the four of him spilling if he wasn't careful enough.

"Hey, careful! I don't wanna spill it, 'kay?" Ash asked as he slowly placed the bowl down for the four Pokémon to enjoy. Kaito looked up from his book he was reading as he watched in amusement to see his Pokémon, along with Pikachu and Rockruff were crowding around the Kanto Trainer.

"Eat it up!" Ash said as he finally placed the bowl down. The four Pokémon made their grateful cries before they all took a bite out of the Pokémon food they were sharing together.

Ecstatic with how the food tasted, the four Pokémon were about to eat again, only for their heads to bump into each other! At their small impact, the four all fell back together as they blinked before they looked at each other, all in confusion.

"This is what happens when you four all try to rush and eat at the same time..." Kaito said playfully before he stood next to the Kanto Trainer.

Just as Kaito spoke those words, a growling noise came from Ash's stomach, causing the Kanto Trainer to grin bashfully while earning an unamused look from the Alola boy.

"I just jinxed it, didn't I? When I first mentioned eating..." Kaito said, causing the Kanto Trainer to give a slow nod to his Alola friend.

"Well... I was hungry too, since I haven't eaten yet... Want to eat, Kai?" Ash said bashfully before he walked to the table to have his breakfast. He offered a bread to the Alola boy, who blinked before he accepted it with thanks.

"Thanks..." Kaito said simply before he took his breakfast to enjoy. As the boys and their Pokémon friends were eating their breakfast, Prof. Kukui was reading the newspaper and spotted something quite interesting for him to see.

"Hey! Yesterday's adventures made the paper!" Prof. Kukui exclaimed, causing Rotom to float over, as it was also eager to know what the papers said about yesterday.

 **"May I see it, too?"** Rotom buzzed before the Professor allowed the Pokédex see what was on the papers.

 **"The surprising actions of two young boys named Ash Ketchum and Kaito Shirogane in cooperation with Kahuna Hala were an eye-opening sight. They obtained the help of the Totem Pokémon Gumshoos and its allies by battling it in their trial, and successfully drove off the Rattata and Raticate, who had been causing trouble all over the city! It is further noted that both Ash and Kaito will receive a commendation certificate from Officer Jenny."** Rotom read carefully.

"That's awesome!" Ash exclaimed, feeling excited about what's coming to him and the Alola boy. But just as he expressed his excitement, the doorbell rung, causing everyone to perk up to the call as Kaito blinked in realization.

"That must be Officer Jenny right now." Kaito said as the Kanto Trainer took first place in getting the door.

"I'll get it!" Ash called out before he opened the door, with Kaito and Pikachu following him! The door opened to show Officer Jenny standing with a Gumshoos at her side!

"Alola! Good to see you two!" Officer Jenny said with a salute, surprising the boys as they greeted her back.

"Hi, Officer Jenny. You too, Gumshoos." Ash said as Kaito followed along.

"Alola to you too, Officer Jenny. Alola, Gumshoos." Kaito said simply, as he felt Buizel climb up to his shoulder while Rockruff gave his left leg a small nuzzle before it turned and greeted the two visitors.

"Well, well? A partner? I give it the Heart Stamp of approval." Prof. Kukui said, sounding amused.

"Thanks to all your hard work, I was able to find a very capable partner. Thank you so much!" Officer Jenny explained gratefully before she made the salute again. Gumshoos followed along with his salute, amazing the two boys.

"Wow... Good for you, Gumshoos! That's really cool!" Ash exclaimed in amazement.

"So you went from a Totem Pokémon's ally to be an officer's partner. That's great." Kaito said, while Rotom buzzed in.

 **"It's obvious Gumshoos is a patient and tenacious Stakeout Pokémon! I estimate compatibility with Officer Jenny to be 99.7%."** Rotom buzzed, causing Gumshoos to grin bashfully while the Alola boy to ask with a frown.

"So what happened with the remaining 0.3%, then?" Kaito asked himself as Buizel raised an eyebrow in confusion. Even Rockruff cocked his head in confusion with what Rotom said about Gumshoos' compatibility with the officer.

"Ash, Kaito. I understand that the two of you will be participating in the Grand Trial today." Officer Jenny said, earning a nod from Ash while Kaito just blinked in realization before he scratched the back of his head with uncertainty.

"Right!"

"I'm not so sure about that... Maybe?"

"Wonderful! I'd like to drive the two of you to Iki Town in my patrol car. May I?" Officer Jenny asked, making Ash enthusiastic while leaving Kaito surprised with the big offer.

"That'd be great! I'd love to do that!" Ash exclaimed, while Kaito answered sheepishly.

"That's fine..." Kaito said simply while Buizel and Rockruff just nodded together in response.

"Thanks very much. You drove a long way just to give Ash and Kaito a ride..." Prof. Kukui said in reminder, causing the officer to blink and widen her eyes in realization for what she came here for.

"Thanks for reminding me! Here are Ash and Kaito's commendation certificates!" Officer Jenny said before she took out two certificates that seemed to belong to the boys now. As soon as she took it out, she began to read what it says on one of them.

"As representative of Melemele Island, I present these certificates from all of its citizens thanking you for your heroic work. Here!" Officer Jenny read before she handed the two certificates to Ash and Kaito, allowing them both to accept their certificates.

"Thanks a lot, Officer Jenny!" Ash thanked happily as Kaito smiled.

"Thanks for this, Officer Jenny." Kaito said gratefully.

Pikachu, Rockruff, and Buizel all expressed their happy expressions to the boys as they were glad to see their human partners and themselves being recognized as the heroes that drove the troublemakers away yesterday.

Now the boys had one more thing coming to them: taking on the Grand Trial by challenging Hala to a battle!

But there's still one thing eating onto Kaito's mind.

 _"The Grand Trial... Should I really try it or not, now that I've participated in one Trial with Ash? I've made the final decision last night, but still..."_ Kaito thought carefully, his smile fading away before he tried to think of what he wished to do next.

* * *

 **(Pokémon Opening: Sun and Moon English Subbed)**

 **Ash \- ****_"I'm Ash of Pallet Town. My dream is to become a Pokémon Master._** **_This is my partner, Pikachu! Let's all search for Pokémon with full force!_ "**

(The Japanese opening title shows on the screen)

 ** _There's no use in just standing around all the time_**

(Both Kaito and Ash pant under the hot sun with Pikachu and Buizel)

(Lana, Mallow, Lillie, Kiawe, and Sophocles all run over to help them)

 ** _I want to try and set out on a head-turning adventure_**

(Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles, and Lillie appear in different sections)

(Bounsweet, Popplio, Turtonator, and Togedemaru appear with their trainers)

 ** _With the sun, the moon, Pokémon, and Pikachu_**

(The friends all slide down the school slide)

(They slide before crashing into each other by Alolan Exeggutor)

 ** _(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)_**

(They all recover and make repeated steps together)

 ** _It never stops being surprising and refreshing_**

(Kaito, Ash, and Prof. Kukui runs for the school)

(Litten shrieks before shooting Ember at Ash's face, much to his startle)

 ** _I'm here! I'm there! I'm over there! I can't stay put!_**

(Kaito pops up, until Shiho and Seita pulls at his two arms)

(Buizel lands on his head as the two grin at each other)

 ** _C'mon, there's still so, so much more to see_**

(Kaito and Ash leads their friends and Pokémon across the island)

 ** _(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)_**

(Samson Oak dances a little, until Komala bashes him away)

 ** _In intense battles, I choose you!_**

 ** _(In intense battles, I choose you!)_**

(Ash, Kaito, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles, and Kiawe all appear with their Pokémon partners)

(A Pokémon Egg floats in front of Lillie)

 ** _And it's time to catch 'em all!_**

 ** _(And it's time to catch 'em all!)_**

(Kaito throws a Pokéball at a Rockruff, catching it with success)

(Ash throws a Pokéball at a Grubbin, catching it with success)

(Their classmate watch their success together)

 ** _(Go!)_**

(Ash sends Pikachu out for battle)

 ** _Burn brighter, sun!_**

 ** _Take off with your pulse burning!_** ** _(Okay!)_**

(Pikachu defeats Mimikyu with Iron Tail)

(Pikachu then defeats Yungoos, Alolan Rattata, and Salandit with Thunderbolt)

(Solgaleo appears besides the little Electric Type)

 ** _Your courage is overflowing, moon!_**

 ** _You will light up the dreams!_**

(Kaito sinks underwater into the abyss, unconscious)

(Then, a bright light flashes, showing a silhouette that looks just like Kaito)

 ** _Come on, feel the maximum energy with your all_**

(Ash and Pikachu perform Gigavolt Havoc)

(Kaito and Buizel perform Hydro Vortex)

 ** _Shout it out, "Alola!"_**

(Both boys run to say their Alolan greeting in the school)

 **(Opening End)**

* * *

In Iki Town, Officer Jenny was about to make her leave to her police duties. She drove the boys and Prof. Kukui to where Kahuna Hala lived in. As soon as they arrived, Hala took the boys to where they would make a pre-battle ceremony to Tapu Koko before their Grand Trial battle would begin.

Prof. Kukui and Rotom waited as they remained to see the officer off.

 **"But if you leave, you'll miss the Grand Trial! Two Grand Trials, to be exact!"** Rotom buzzed in protest, causing the officer to give a sheepish smile.

"Since I'm on duty, I'm afraid I must. I know Melemele Island is peaceful, but police work still keeps me busy." Officer Jenny explained, causing the Alola Professor to understand with a nod.

"I think we can safely credit you for that peace, officer. Take good care." Prof. Kukui said, as he wished the officer luck.

"You too!" Officer Jenny called out as she rode off and out of town, with Gumshoos at her side. As soon as she was gone, Rotom turned to where the boys had gone with the Kahuna, feeling concerned about what's happening to them.

 **"When will Ash, Kaito, and the Kahuna be back?"** Rotom buzzed, causing the Alola Professor to respond with a smile.

"Ha... Oh, it'll be over before you know it." Prof. Kukui reassured as he looked to the forest to where the three disappeared off to.

The boys had gone with the Melemele Kahuna to the Ruins of Conflict by passing the Mahalo Trail to speak with the Melemele Guardian in their mind. Inside the ruins, the three had their eyes closed as they spoke to the Guardian, with Buizel, Pikachu, Rockruff, and Hariyama watched.

"Today we will perform the Grand Trial battle with our young challengers, Ash and Kaito. I now ask Tapu Koko, guardian of conflict to bestow upon us the power of Alola... of all the islands." Hala said calmly.

"Please, Tapu Koko. This will be my Grand Trial with Kahuna Hala, so I want you to watch it!" Ash said, feeling hopeful that the Guardian would respond.

"Tapu Koko... I hesitate many times and I hesitate even with speaking to you now, but please... I ask that you watch my battle with Kahuna Hala, so you can see what my true resolve would be as it goes on." Kaito said calmly, as he felt hopeful, too.

Time went on as wind can be heard from outside. But as more time went on, the more uncomfortable both Ash and Kaito went. The Kahuna didn't seem unfazed by the amount of time passed by, but it was starting to strain the two boys.

With the way they were sitting, they were feeling a lot less comfortable than they were when they sat for the first time. The two grunted and winced with the numbness their feet were taking, until Hala noticed how uncomfortable they looked.

"Hm? Ah ha ha ha! You can move now, boys." Hala laughed, amused with how the two were reacting from their numb feet. At being given permission to move, the boys sighed in relief before the Kanto Trainer raised a question to the Melemele Kahuna.

"So... Tell me, Kahuna Hala, do you think Tapu Koko heard us?" Ash asked, causing Kaito to turn as the Kahuna spoke.

"I would say there's a good possibility Tapu Koko heard us. But as Island Guardians go, Tapu Koko follows its own path." Hala said, causing Kaito to blink. Before he could speak, there was a loud cry that was very familiar.

"Tapu KOKO!"

The boys and the Kahuna tensed in surprise. Even the four Pokémon reacted with the call as they recognized who said that.

"That was... Tapu Koko just now." Kaito said before he closed his eyes for a moment. Ash followed, until the boys felt something in their minds. Once they realized what it was, they opened their eyes and smiled at each other.

"You felt it just now, right?" Kaito asked briefly, earning a nod from the Kanto Trainer.

"Yeah... I did." Ash responded simply. Pikachu, Buizel, and Rockruff looked at each other in confusion before they looked back at their Trainers. What were they talking about just now? Were they talking about the Melemele Island Guardian?

 **Later...**

Arriving back near Hala's house from the Ruins of Conflict, the three met up with Prof. Kukui and Rotom as the Alola Professor turned to the two boys with a reminder about their Grand Trial battle today.

"All right, Ash. Kaito. One thing before your Grand Trial begins. Do you know the correct poses to use the Normal Type Z-Move?" Prof. Kukui asked, causing Ash to grin while Kaito looked at the Professor with a blank look.

"I sure do! We've practiced till it's second nature! Right, Pikachu?" Ash exclaimed brightly.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu responded affirmatively. Even Rotom agreed as he floated to the Kanto Trainer.

 **"Yes! He's correct. Even Kaito mastered the Normal Type Z-Move."** Rotom buzzed, causing Kaito to agree.

"Right... Although, I don't know which Z-Move I should use. The Normal Type Z-Move or the Water Type Z-Move? I have two Z-Crystals right now, but I can only use one in battle. So, that leaves me in a bit of a bind here." Kaito explained before he showed his two Z-Crystals.

"In that case, as the battle goes on, let your mind decide what to do when you're in a tough situation. You might have the chance to discover which Z-Crystal would be best during your battle against Hala." Prof. Kukui suggested calmly.

"Yes... I think that would be best, too." Kaito said in agreement, causing the Alola Professor to nod back before he turned to his two students.

"Anyways, well done. Way to Lock-On and master your Z-Moves, you two!" Prof. Kukui said, as Ash grinned, feeling excited about having the chance to use it again.

"And I can't wait to use it!" Ash exclaimed, causing Kaito to nod slowly before the Professor spoke again.

"When you use a Z-Move, both you and your Pokémon expend a large amount of energy. So with the way you two, Pikachu, Rowlet, Buizel, and Rockruff are now, your Z-Moves should be quite a bit tiring." Prof. Kukui said in reminder.

"So that means we'll have to find the perfect time to use it. It's either when we're in an advantage or when we desperately need to use it to protect ourselves. I know what Buizel and I had to do during our Z-Moves together. Right, Bui?" Kaito explained.

"Bu bui..." Buizel said in agreement, as he remembered their battles against Golisopod, Tapu Koko, and the Alolan Muk when they were in trouble.

"Exactly, Kaito. We're ready to go, Hala!" Prof. Kukui called out as Hala nodded back in understanding.

"As are we, Professor." Hala responded calmly. Before things could get really started, the Alola boy went ahead of Ash and confronted the Melemele Kahuna with a serious look.

"Kahuna Hala, if I could, I was hoping if I could battle you first in the Grand Trial." Kaito said, catching Ash and Pikachu by surprise. Even Prof. Kukui and Rotom were a little startled by this sudden request as Hala raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" was all Hala could ask as the Alola boy spoke again.

"You offered me to think about what I should do about the Grand Trial yesterday, right? That the decision to do it would be my own. So... after I parted ways with you and Ash, I thought about this a long time. And then, with my Pokémon together, we reached our final decision." Kaito explained seriously.

"And what would that decision may be?" Hala asked, feeling intrigued by the Alola boy's words.

As the Kahuna asked the question, the Alola boy thought back of the decision he made yesterday night.

 **Flashback**

 **(Gates to Infinity: Dreams and Hopes OST)**

 _Kaito laid on his bed, his outdoor outfit still on him as the Alola boy thought of what the Melemele Kahuna said to him earlier when he accomplished his first Trial with Ash against Totem Gumshoos and his allies._

 _Buizel and Rockruff were watching their human friend as they waited for him to make a response or even say something. They haven't heard from him when he first laid on his bed after their adventures with the Totem Pokémon._

 _"Buizel... Rockruff... What should I do?" Kaito asked finally, perking up his two Pokémon's attentions. They jumped onto the bed, both looking at him in both confusion and concern._

 _"After what Kahuna Hala told me... I still haven't realized what I wanted to do now. There's the Sea Gauntlet mystery I have to solve, and even our Electric savior from before..." Kaito stated, allowing his two Pokémon to understand his feelings._

 _"Taking on the Island Challenge sounds kinda fun and challenging, but... it might put you two to jeopardy if we were to make a wrong step. Or maybe... something worse could happen to the two of you..." Kaito explained softly, as Buizel gave a smile of understanding._

 _"Bu bui..." Buizel said in a comforting tone. He nuzzled his human brother's cheek with his nose before lying down next to him._

 _"Bu bui. Bui bui." Buizel said softly as Rockruff followed along. The Puppy Pokémon gave a small growl, before nudging his rocky collar onto Kaito's neck, causing the Alola boy to wince a little as Rockruff gave a confident bark to his human friend._

 _"Rock... Rockruff ruff..." Rockruff said, causing Kaito to raise an eyebrow before he looked back at Buizel. The Sea Weasel Pokémon smiled back, as he agreed with what the Puppy Pokémon was trying to say to the Alola boy._

 _"Bui bui. Bui bu..." Buizel added softly, causing Kaito to sigh before a weak smile replaced the frown he had before._

 _"Are you two... sure about this? You guys are really... willing to go along with this... with me?" Kaito asked, his tone sounding surprised. The moment he asked that question, both Buizel and Rockruff nodded firmly, as they already decided to stick with their Trainer until the end._

 _"I see... Thanks, you two. You two... are the best, you know that?" Kaito asked softly, his tone starting to crack a little as he embraced his two Pokémon close to him. His two Pokémon nuzzled their human brother back, both content with the decisions they've made altogether._

 **(OST End)**

 **(Flashback End)**

As he remembered their final decision last night, Kaito bit his lips and opened his eyes again to meet the Kahuna eye-to-eye.

"Even if I hesitate on what I truly want to do with my life next... I've decided to partake in the Island Challenge. Once I've completed the entire challenge, then maybe... I can find our my true resolve and my true desires..." Kaito said seriously, his hesitation fading away.

At the answer, Hala smiled at that as he chuckled.

"Hm... Ha ha ha ha! Now that is a good answer, young Kaito! Shall we begin, then?" Hala asked, earning a nod from the Alola boy.

With that being said and done, Kaito and Hala faced against each other in the stage where the Grand Trial battle would begin. Ash watched on the sidelines with Pikachu and Rotom while Prof. Kukui stood between the two battlers as the referee of the match.

"Attention, competitors! The Grand Trial between Kahuna Hala and the challenger Kaito Shirogane is now prepared to get underway!" Prof. Kukui announced, allowing both Trainers to speak their words to each other before they begin their match.

"It's truly an honor to battle you!" Both Kaito and Hala spoke to each other as their match began.

"You can do it, Kai! I know you can!"

"Pika Pika!" Both Ash and Pikachu cheered for the Alola boy as the battlers were ready to send their first Pokémon out.

"Rockruff, come on! Show them what you've got!" Kaito shouted out as he sent his Puppy Pokémon out to battle! The Rock Type appeared onto the stage with a determined growl, as he was ready for this battle.

"Rockruff, huh? That's an interesting choice... Crabrawler, come out!" Hala shouted out as he sent the boxing crab-like Pokémon out to battle. Kaito recognized this Pokémon as he blinked while Ash gazed at it in confusion.

"A Crabrawler? Rotom?" Ash asked, turning to his Rotom-dex.

 **"My greatest pleasure! Crabrawler. The Boxing Pokémon. A Fighting Type. Crabrawler is always aiming to be number one. Crabrawler will guard its weak spots with its claws in battle and throw punches looking for an opening."** Rotom buzzed before it stated its worry for Kaito.

 **"Unfortunately, this will put Rockruff into a disadvantage since Rockruff is a Rock Type Pokémon! A Fighting Type like Crabrawler is sure to do a lot of damage to a Rock Type like Rockruff!"** Rotom buzzed, causing Ash to frown.

"Hey, this is Kai we're talking about! I'm sure he's got a plan if he sent Rockruff out to battle." Ash said confidently.

As he spoke, no one noticed the presence of someone watching the Grand Trial battle not far from where they were as the figure peeked from a tree, revealing itself to be none other than Tapu Koko!

As the Melemele Guardian watched to see Kaito's battle begin, it felt a presence coming from below it near the bushes. Glancing down, it looked down to see that it was... the Thunderclap Wanderer.

The Electric Type was apparently interested at seeing Kaito in battle as it peeked from the bushes to see how the battle would go on.

 **Hala: Crabrawler + Hariyama VS Kaito: Rockruff + Buizel**

"Crabrawler, use Bubblebeam!" Hala called out.

The Boxing Pokémon wasted no time shooting bubbles to knock Rockruff away as Kaito made an attempt to counter.

"Don't let that get to you! Rockruff, dodge! Then, use Howl!" Kaito shouted out.

Jumping to one side to evade the Bubblebeam, Rockruff began to growl before he howled loudly in the air. A small aura surrounded the Puppy Pokémon for a moment before it disappeared, causing Prof. Kukui to recognize the move.

"He's using Howl to raise Rockruff's attack power. That's clever, but is it going to be enough?" Prof. Kukui asked as Hala smirked before he continued his assault.

"In that case, use Bubblebeam one more time!" Hala shouted out.

Another Water Type attack was shot at the Puppy Pokémon until Kaito called for a second dodge.

"Dodge it again! Then, use Howl once more!" Kaito called out.

Just like with the first attack, the Puppy Pokémon evaded the super effective attack before he howled once more, causing the aura around the Rock Type to get a little brighter before it disappeared again.

"They're intending to finish this round quickly. Crabrawler, grab Rockruff!" Hala shouted out. Before Kaito could react, Crabrawler launched itself onto Rockruff and got ahold of the Rock Type's tail!

"What the...!?" Kaito started to stutter in shock until the Fighting Type user called out the next attack!

"And now, Crabrawler! Use Brutal Swing!" Hala yelled, causing the Boxing Pokémon to swing Rockruff hard and brutally! The Rock Type howled in shock and fright as he was being spun into the air by the opponent he was weak against to!

With the speed of the Brutal Swing being done, Crabrawler threw the Rock Type into the air, catching both Kaito and Buizel by surprise!

"Now, Crabrawler! Use Power-Up-Punch!" Hala yelled. Recognizing the move the Kahuna spoke just now, the Alola boy called for a countermove to intercept the super effective attack that would damage Rockruff badly.

"No way... Rockruff, use Crunch to counter!" Kaito shouted out loud. Regaining his focus back onto the battle, Rockruff dove down to meet with the Power-Up-Punch attack before he crunched onto it with his Dark Type move!

The Boxing Pokémon winced in pain before it reacted in surprise to see his move get countered by Crunch! Hala tensed in surprise as Kaito made another call.

"Now, let's see how you like being spun and thrown! Rockruff, throw Crabrawler high into the air!" Kaito shouted out. With the order and the strength of his jaws, the Puppy Pokémon let out a growl before he jerked his head around while keeping the Boxing Pokémon's captured claw in his mouth!

The Boxing Pokémon wailed in surprise before he was sent thrown high into the air!

"No, Crabrawler!" Hala gasped in surprise as Kaito called for the next attack.

"It's vulnerable now! Rockruff, this is it! Rock Slide, let's go!" Kaito called out, causing Rockruff to howl loudly again. At his howl, boulders appeared to take Crabrawler out, much to the Fighting Type's displeasure.

Taking multiple hits by the boulders, Crabrawler tumbled onto the ground as it grunted in pain from the serious damage it had taken from the Rock Type attack!

"All right! Rockruff's doing great already!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu cheered for the Puppy Pokémon. Buizel joined the cheering as he encouraged the Puppy Pokémon to keep fighting hard, causing Rockruff to feel confident about this round.

 **"I don't believe it! That Rock Slide had done a lot of damage even with the type disadvantage!"** Rotom buzzed in amazement as Hala called Crabrawler to keep fighting.

"Stand up, Crabrawler! Use Bubblebeam once more!" Hala called out loud. Slowly recovering from the heavy damage it had taken from the Rock Slide attack, Crabrawler shot the Water Type attack as Rockruff braced himself for it.

"Dodge that, Rockruff! Then, use Sand-Attack!" Kaito shouted out.

Like before, the Water Type attack was dodged before Rockruff kicked the sand at Crabrawler, causing the Boxing Pokémon to flinch and flail as it couldn't see due to its eyes getting a little blinded from the small sand.

"No, Crabrawler! Calm down! Don't just use your eyes! Use your ears to hear where your opponent will be coming from!" Hala called out in warning.

"Crunch, Rockruff!" Kaito yelled, causing Rockruff to dash forward and aim to make another direct hit with the Dark Type move. But then, Crabrawler used its hearing to see where Rockruff was coming from, allowing Hala to make a counterattack!

"You hear it! Power-Up-Punch!" Hala shouted out.

Crabrawler blindly punched with his Fighting Type move, only for Kaito to counter back with the same technique!

"A blind move... Rockruff, use Crunch on the Power-Up-Punch like before!" Kaito shouted out, surprising the Fighting Type user as he watched Rockruff crunch onto the claw like before!

"They're using that same unique move again!" Hala pointed out in surprise as Prof. Kukui watched in amazement.

"That's something you don't see everyday. Using a Dark Type move to counter a Fighting Type move... To think Kaito would be able to pull off a stunt like that. Interesting." Prof. Kukui spoke in amusement.

"Now, Rockruff! Throw Crabrawler into the air and use Rock Slide!" Kaito shouted out.

The Puppy Pokémon used his strong jaws to throw his opponent into the air again before howling once more! The boulders came through once again as the Boxing Pokémon took some serious damages from the Rock Type attack like before.

"No! Crabrawler!" Hala called out as he watched his Boxing Pokémon fall to the ground hard. As the dust cleared away, Crabrawler was seen unconscious, groaning from all the damages it had taken from the Rock Type opponent.

"Crabrawler is unable to battle!" Prof. Kukui declared, as Rockruff was declared as the winner for this round.

 **Hala: 1 Pokémon**

"Kai did it! That's one Pokémon down!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu cheered for his Rock Type friend.

 **"Unreal! The chances of a Rock Type defeating a Fighting Type was very unlikely! And yet, it actually occurred!"** Rotom buzzed in amazement as he expressed his disbelief and amazement at the same time.

Hala on the other hand, returned his defeated Boxing Pokémon back to its Pokéball, praising it for the effort it pulled off during the match.

"You battled valiantly. Take a good rest." Hala said before he turned back to Kaito. The Alola boy was smiling for the first victory he gained, thanks to the Puppy Pokémon. Both he and Buizel were praising Rockruff for the good fight it had done with Crabrawler.

"You were great, Rockruff. Even with the type disadvantage, you pulled through! Now we have one more opponent to beat!" Kaito said, as he knew who his last opponent would be during the Grand Trial battle right now.

Both Buizel and Rockruff turned to Hala, who called out to his star of his battling team.

"All right, Hariyama. The next battle is yours!" Hala called out, causing the Arm Thrust Pokémon to climb onto the battling stage and face the Alola boy and his two Pokémon.

"I knew it was going to be Hariyama. This is our biggest challenge for this Grand Trial!" Kaito pointed out as Rockruff growled, ready for some more. Rotom scanned the evolved Fighting Type to gather data on it as he explained it to Ash.

 **"Hariyama, the Arm Thrust Pokémon. A Fighting Type. Hariyama's impressive bulk is actually all muscle. When its muscles are flexed, they are hard as a rock. It is said that one hit from a Hariyama can send a ten-ton truck flying!"** Rotom buzzed.

"TEN-TON TRUCK!?" Ash exclaimed in disbelief as Kaito listened from glancing at his Kanto friend and the Rotom-dex.

 **"Exactly! In other words, a truck that weighs more than 1000 Pikachu!"** Rotom buzzed as he used the Mouse Pokémon as an example on how a truck would weigh for Hariyama to knock away.

"More than 1000 Pikachu, huh? Then this is going to be very tough. Rockruff, you still want to go?" Kaito asked, earning a determined bark from the Puppy Pokémon. He ran to the battle to face Hariyama, who looked a little amused by his opponent's looks.

"Let's try to make this quick. Rockruff, use Howl!" Kaito called out, causing the Puppy Pokémon to howl and raise his attack power even more! Once that was done, the assault began with Kaito making the first blow.

"And now! Rockruff, use Rock Slide!" Kaito shouted out. At the order, another howl occurred for Rockruff to use. Multiple boulders began to appear, falling to where the Arm Thrust Pokémon stood in wait!

"Hm! Hariyama, use Arm Thrust!" Hala called out. Using his heavy palms, the evolved Fighting Type repelled all the boulders, catching the Puppy Pokémon by surprise! Even Ash, Kaito, Pikachu, and Buizel were surprised by this.

"No way... Rock Slide didn't do anything!" Kaito grunted as he was surprised with how well Hariyama repelled the attacks.

"In that case, Rockruff! Use Crunch!" Kaito yelled. Dashing to where his giant opponent was, the Rock Type charged to crunch onto Hariyama, only for Hala to counter with a different attack!

"Counter that, Hariyama! Use Knock Off!" Hala called out. Unfazed with the way its opponent was attempting to strike, the evolved Fighting Type wasted no time knocking Rockruff away with the Dark Type move, sending the Puppy Pokémon away hard!

"No, Rockruff!"

"Bui bui!"

The Alola boy and Buizel both expressed their concerns when they watched the Crunch attack get countered by another Dark Type move!

"Even Crunch didn't do a thing..." Kaito grunted as Hala struck back with the powerful attacks.

"Now, Hariyama! It's time to use Arm Thrust again!" Hala shouted out. Rockruff widened his eyes as he watched Hariyama slowly approach him with a Fighting Type move, causing Kaito to desperately attempt a countermove.

"Don't let that hit you, Rockruff! Use Rock Slide again!" Kaito yelled back. Hearing his Trainer's words, Rockruff jumped back again before he howled to call more boulders to attack! The Rock Type move began to fall towards Hariyama again, only for Hala to counter once more.

"Deflect them, Hariyama... with Arm Thrust!" Hala called out loud.

As ordered to, the Arm Thrust Pokémon stopped the boulders from reaching him before he sent the deflected boulders to hit Rockruff! The little Rock Type whined in pain before he tumbled onto the ground as he was hit by one of the deflected boulders.

"What!? Rockruff!" Kaito gasped as Ash gasped, too.

"Hariyama just used that Arm Thrust to send that Rock Slide move back!" Ash exclaimed in shock as Prof. Kukui kept watch with a serious expression.

 _"This isn't looking good for Kaito or Rockruff. Howl and Sand-Attack wouldn't work since they don't do the damage onto Hariyama physically. And with Rock Slide and Crunch being repelled back, Kaito doesn't have any more options left!"_ Prof. Kukui thought seriously.

"Once more, Hariyama! Arm Thrust!" Hala called out.

The Arm Thrust Pokémon wasted no time bashing Rockruff multiple times with its palms! Rockruff yelped in pain as he was hit back to back by the super effective attack, much to Kaito's shock as he tried to counterattack with an order.

"Rockruff, get out of there, quick!" Kaito pleaded, only for his plead to be futile. The multiple hits Rockruff was taking by the Arm Thrust attack was too much for the Puppy Pokémon to handle as one more strike from the Arm Thrust knocked Rockruff away!

Kaito and Buizel both gasped as they watched their Rock Type friend tumble onto the ground and fall in defeat.

"NO!" Kaito gasped in horror as Prof. Kukui frowned before he declared Hariyama as the winner of this round.

"Rockruff is unable to battle!" Prof. Kukui called out.

 **Kaito: 1 Pokémon**

Running over, the Alola boy held his defeated Puppy Pokémon in his arms while Buizel climbed up to his shoulder to check on Rockruff in worry.

"Rockruff, no... Are you okay?" Kaito asked softly. Rockruff whimpered and gazed at Kaito and Buizel weakly before it gave a weak bark and a weak smile. Sighing in relief, the Alola boy took out Rockruff's Pokéball, wanting to give Rockruff the chance to rest.

"Come on... You did great. Rest in your Pokéball..." Kaito started to say until he received a shaking head from his defeated Puppy Pokémon.

"Ruff... Ruff..." Rockruff said weakly before he pushed the Pokéball away with his tail. Blinking in surprise, the Alola boy came to an understanding as he knew what Rockruff wanted.

"Let me guess... You want to see how our battle goes, right? You want to see us win?" Kaito asked softly, earning an affirmative whine from the Puppy Pokémon. Buizel gazed at his Rock Type friend in concern before he glared to where Hariyama stood, waiting.

"Bui... Bu bui!" Buizel growled before he turned to his human brother, calling to Kaito to be sent out! Hearing Buizel's determination to fight and avenge his fallen friend, the Alola boy looked back at Hala, who was patient for the young challenger to send out his next Pokémon.

Hariyama was also patient as he looked back down at Rockruff. Biting his lips, the Alola boy's face shadowed a bit before he spoke seriously to his Water Type partner.

"Buizel... let's make this count. Show them what you've got." Kaito said seriously.

"Bui!" That was all Buizel needed to hear as he ran to the battlefield to face Hariyama, who would be one of his toughest opponents.

"Buizel is up next. You can do it, Kai! Buizel!"

"Pi Pikachu!" Knowing that Kaito only had Buizel left to depend on during the battle, both the Kanto Trainer and Pikachu cheered for their friends so they would be more encouraged to win their first Grand Trial together.

 **(Pokémon: Fight Back! OST)**

"Here we go... Buizel, use Rain Dance!" Kaito shouted out loud. Buizel immediately began as he raised his orange paws high into the air, attempting to call the rain clouds. As soon as he called for it, dark clouds formed above the battle stage.

Ash and Pikachu watched in surprise as rain clouds formed, making the battle stage and the surroundings look a little gloomier! Hala and Hariyama both just watched as Prof. Kukui gave a glance to see Kaito acting dead serious... which was something he hasn't seen for a while.

 _"The fall Rockruff had taken... Kaito's about to use Retaliate to avenge his fallen comrade with Buizel at his side. But can he pull off a great victory? Even with this Rain Dance, this is Hala we're talking about."_ Prof. Kukui thought carefully.

"And now, time to kick things up! Buizel, Aqua Jet!" Kaito yelled, allowing his Sea Weasel Pokémon to surround himself with water. Using Aqua Jet, Buizel charged to strike Hariyama. And thanks to the rain, Buizel's Swift Swim ability made him more faster!

The Aqua Jet made a hit at Hariyama, causing the Fighting Type to be stunned by the initial hit, before it was hit by the back again! The multiple Aqua Jet attacks continues to strike Hariyama, causing Hala to try and counter the back-to-back hits.

"Don't relent, Hariyama! Use Fake Out!" Hala shouted out. As Hariyama took another hit from the Aqua Jet, the Arm Thrust Pokémon managed to grab Buizel's twin tails, catching the Sea Weasel Pokémon by surprise as he lost focus of his Aqua Jet attack!

"What!?" Kaito gasped as Hala made the next strike.

"Now, use Knock Off!" Hala called out loud.

Using the strength of its arms, Hariyama slammed Buizel hard onto the ground with the Dark Type attack! Buizel yelled in pain before he tumbled onto the ground.

"Buizel!" Kaito gasped as he watched his partner get knocked down. But his worries soon washed away when he noticed Buizel slowly recovering from the hard hits he had taken from the strong Knock Off attack.

 **"I can't believe what I just saw. Using Fake Out in such an unexpected manner!"** Rotom buzzed in shock.

"You're right... From Fake Out to Knock Off... That was an amazing combination." Prof. Kukui admitted as Ash watched carefully. Pikachu did the same, as did Rockruff, despite of the injuries he gained from his defeat against Hariyama.

"In that case, let's strike back! Buizel, Ice Beam!" Kaito shouted out.

Responding to his human brother's calls, the Sea Weasel Pokémon shot his newly learned Ice Type attack from yesterday!

"Hariyama, counter with Arm Thrust!" Hala called out, causing Hariyama to use its Fighting Type attack to prevent the Ice Beam from freezing him! The successful counter left both Kaito and Buizel in surprise as they watched the Ice Type move become useless.

"Ice Beam had no effect...!?" Kaito exclaimed as Hala began his assault by ordering the same move.

"Continue with Arm Thrust, Hariyama!" Hala called out.

The Arm Thrust Pokémon did its work by slamming its large hands to inflict damage onto Buizel multiple times, causing Buizel to yell in pain for each hit he took!

"Buizel, no! Stay strong!" Kaito yelled, as he tried to encourage his Water Type to endure the multiple hits he was taking.

Gritting his teeth, Buizel managed to balance himself in the air and evade the next strike, startling Hariyama and Hala together as the Alola boy called out his next attack.

"Okay, good! Aqua Jet one more time! And this time, with Agility!" Kaito shouted out.

Hearing his human brother call out a combination move, Buizel surrounded himself with water again before he charged towards Hariyama, increasing his already quickened speed with the Psychic Type move!

Hariyama watched in shock as he took multiple hits from the Aqua Jet attacks once more, surprising Hala as he watched to see his evolved Fighting Type take multiple hits like before, only to see that the hits are even faster than before!

"Hariyama, stay calm! Try to see where Buizel would be!" Hala called out loud.

While taking the hits, the Arm Thrust Pokémon heard Hala's words clearly, as the Fighting Type carefully used his eyes to see where his swift opponent might be coming to him next. Kaito remained calm, understanding that it wouldn't be easy for Hariyama to catch Buizel now.

 _"Okay... If I keep this up at this rate, I can finish the battle... by using Hydro Vortex! Hariyama shouldn't be able to catch Buizel easily thanks to Agility and due to Buizel's... Huh?"_ Kaito thought until he felt the rain starting to pour on him less.

Widening his eyes in realization, Kaito looked up to see the rain clouds clearing away as he widened his eyes in shock.

"Oh no! The rain! It stopped!" Kaito exclaimed as he watched to see Buizel slowing down a little, due to Swift Swim no longer active because of the rain not pouring down. Hala took this moment to strike back as he made the call.

"Now, Hariyama! Knock Off!" Hala shouted out.

Catching Buizel in its eyes, Hariyama struck back, slamming Buizel high into the air with his Dark Type move!

"No! Buizel!" Kaito gasped as he watched his best friend fall to the ground, before the Water Type struggled to get up from the blunt force he had taken just now!

 **(End OST)**

"Now's the time, Hariyama! Use Belly Drum!" Hala called out, alerting the Alola boy of the new move the Melemele Kahuna was calling out.

"Belly Drum? That doesn't sound good for us..." Kaito grunted as he watched Hariyama slam his belly with his large hands, causing both Kaito and Buizel to watch as the Alola Professor also recognized the move that Hariyama was performing.

"Belly Drum maximizes a Pokémon's attack, but at the cost of its own stamina. Kahuna Hala's showing no mercy. Full-throttle all the time. One thing's for sure, some things will never change, and Hala won't either!" Prof. Kukui said in amusement.

With the Belly Drum complete, the Melemele Kahuna was ready to make the final blow for the battle.

"Here we go! Do it!" Hala called out as he crossed his arms. As he did so, his Z-Ring with the Fighting Type Z-Crystal began to glow!

"Is that... a Z-Move!?" Ash exclaimed as he watched Hala began the Fighting Type Z-Move with Hariyama.

"Correct! I am the Kahuna! I make the wills of myself, Melemele, and Tapu Koko as one! I... am... the Kahuna!" Hala boomed as he made punching movements with his two fists as he was surrounded with Z-Power, before he began to pass it on to Hariyama.

"This is the moment when our strengths combine into one!" Hala roared as the Z-Power was passed onto the evolved Fighting Type, catching the Alola Professor's attention as he watched to see the move begin in process!

"Here it comes!" Prof. Kukui pointed out as Kaito gritted his teeth in realization.

"This isn't going to be pretty if it hits. Brace yourself, Buizel! Try to dodge it with Agility and Aqua Jet together!" Kaito shouted out.

Nodding in response, Buizel surrounded himself with water once again. And with Agility's boost, the Sea Weasel Pokémon was soon making his way to counter the Arm Thrust Pokémon's Z-Move, as Hala called out the Z-Move attack!

" _ **All-Out Pummeling**_ , let's go!" Hala roared as Hariyama yelled in exertion. Using the power of the Z-Move, the Arm Thrust Pokémon sent many fists of his arms to smash Buizel away, despite of the Sea Weasel Pokémon's attempt to dodge them all with his speed!

"Keep going, Buizel! Counter back!" Kaito yelled out loud.

Buizel cried out in response as he tried to evade every strike. But one mistake from his movement caused one of the Z-Move's attacks smash Buizel away!

"BUI!" Buizel screamed as he was sent flying into the air before he fell, tumbling onto the ground from the impact from **All-Out Pummeling**.

"NO! Buizel!" Kaito yelled in horror. As he witnessed his Water Type get knocked away by the powerful attack, the Alola boy's fears rose up again as he recalled the last time when his Water Type partner was pummeled to the ground like now.

The memory was fuzzy but Kaito still remembered it... The time when he was losing a battle. The Alola boy did win, but he had to witness Buizel getting pummeled by his opponent in the process. And with what Hariyama did just now, that same memory was coming back to him.

"N-No... Not this again. This scene..." Kaito began to gasp hard, feeling as though he could hardly breathe.

 _"Why this again...? Why this...?"_ was all Kaito could think of as he glared to where Hariyama stood, before he watched Buizel slowly rise up to his feet, before he fell on one knee again in pain.

"Buizel's okay!" Ash exclaimed in relief as Pikachu watched in amazement and relief. Hearing Ash call out that Buizel was fine, the Alola boy regained his normal breathing rhythm for a moment before he began to think again.

 _"Buizel may have endured it, but one more hit... No. I can't let this happen! Not now!"_ Kaito thought as he pushed the fuzzy memory and the negative thoughts away as he focused back onto the battle with a serious expression.

 _"Huh... I thought for a moment that young Kaito looked like he was in despair for a moment... Did he think of a way to strike back?"_ Hala thought as he witnessed Kaito starting to breathe a bit harder than before.

"Buizel, I know you can still battle! Please, get up! We can still win this!" Kaito pleaded, encouraging his Water Type partner to stand. And the Sea Weasel Pokémon did so, hearing his human brother call out to him as Buizel panted in exhaustion.

"Let's try this again! Use Aqua Jet once more! Confuse Hariyama with your speed by circling around!" Kaito called out.

Using the remaining strength he had, the Sea Weasel Pokémon surrounded himself with water once more before he circled around Hariyama, startling the Arm Thrust Pokémon as he once again struggled to see where his young opponent was.

"Now! Ice Beam! Freeze Hariyama in place!" Kaito shouted out.

Finishing Aqua Jet and remaining in the air, the Sea Weasel Pokémon shot Ice Beam onto where Hariyama stood! The Arm Thrust Pokémon widened its eyes in surprise to see its feet getting frozen to the ground by the Ice Type attack!

"No! Hariyama!" Hala gasped as he realized where this was going.

"Alright! Now Hariyama can't move!"

"Pika!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu cheered for the comeback Buizel was pulling off, due to Hariyama having its feet frozen.

"Well, what do you know! Using Aqua Jet to confuse Hariyama for a moment and then freezing its movement with Ice Beam... That was a clever combination move!" Prof. Kukui said, as he was amazed with how Kaito had pulled a comeback off.

As soon as he said that, the Alola boy was ready as he crossed his arms like how Hala did!

"You showed us your Z-Move, Kahuna Hala! Now it's our turn to show ours! Ready, Bui!?" Kaito called as Buizel followed his human brother's movement. The Waterium-Z on the Sea Gauntlet began to glow, causing the Gauntlet to glow in response!

"Bu bui!" Buizel cried out as he felt the power surging inside him, thanks to the Alola boy giving his Z-Power to him!

"I can feel it... It's stronger than before! My feelings are starting to become with Buizel's! With our feelings and strengths together, we can overcome any obstacle that stands in our way!" Kaito said confidently, a smile rising up on his face.

"Bui!" Buizel cried out affirmatively as he and the Alola boy made their pose together to create the Water Type Z-Move!

 **"Ah! They're shining so brightly, it's blinding!"** Rotom buzzed in amazement as Ash and Pikachu watched in awe.

"Go, Kai! Buizel!"

"Pika Pika!" The two encouraged their friends to fight again as the two partners shared their feelings together into this one attack.

"No more holding back! No more hesitating! _**Hydro Vortex**_ , NOW!" Kaito yelled as Buizel let out a loud battle cry. Dashing forward, the speed Buizel created a giant whirlpool vortex that trapped Hariyama inside.

Then, once the opponent was trapped, the Sea Weasel Pokémon quickly made work of his Z-Move by slamming onto Hariyama multiple times, dealing some serious hits. Hariyama wasn't able to defend due to him taking the hits as he was knocked high into the air!

Everyone watched to see the evolved Fighting Type fly into the air before he smashed onto the ground and off the battle stage.

Prof. Kukui hurried over to see how the Arm Thrust Pokémon was faring, until he noticed to see Hariyama unconscious from the serious blow he had taken from the Water Type Z-Move, as he announced the results.

"Melemele Kahuna Hala's Hariyama is unable to battle! Which means, the winner of the Melemele Island Grand Trial... is the challenger, Kaito Shirogane!" Prof. Kukui called out, causing Kaito to blink in surprise with the results.

 **Winner: Kaito**

"We... won?" was all Kaito could ask in disbelief before he heard Buizel calling out to him.

"Bu bui!" Buizel cheered as he jumped into his human brother's arms, nuzzling his cheek as he did so.

"Rock! Rockruff!" Rockruff barked happily as he joined in with the celebration of their victory together.

The Alola boy felt his two Pokémon nuzzling into him before a smile slowly rose up to his face as the Alola boy smiled softly, as he felt like he was about to break down with emotions.

"We... We did it. We won, you two... We won our first Grand Trial together!" Kaito exclaimed as he embraced his two Pokémon, causing the two to strengthen their bond with their Trainer even more.

Back at the forest where the Thunderclap Wanderer was hiding, the Electric Type smiled in satisfaction before it took its leave, with Tapu Koko watching it leave the area to another part of the forest.

"Kai did it! That was an awesome Z-Move he did!"

"Pikachu!" The Kanto Trainer couldn't help but express his amazement to see his Alola friend winning the Grand Trial match with his Water Type Z-Move. Even Pikachu was most impressed with how his Water Type friend battled against his powerful opponent.

 **"Kaito's victorious! Hurray!"** Rotom cheered as well, as it spun in the air in joy.

As Ash and Pikachu ran over to congratulate their Alola friend for his Grand Trial victory with Rotom, Hala returned Hariyama back into its Pokéball, congratulating it for its best efforts it displayed during the match.

"Thank you, Hariyama. You were very brave indeed." Hala said, before he looked to see the Alola boy bonding with his Pokémon as he gave a chuckle before he walked over to his victorious challenger.

"Kahuna Hala..." Kaito said as he noticed the Fighting Type user coming to him with an impressed smile.

"Hm! The results come as no surprise to me. I thoroughly enjoyed our splendid battle, young Kaito. You and Rockruff and Buizel gave it everything you had." Hala said proudly, causing Kaito to smile as he held his two Pokémon close to him as they smiled at their human brother.

"Thanks very much, Kahuna Hala... I enjoyed our battle too..." Kaito said sheepishly.

"And for the Z-Move? You used it a very clever time for you and your Buizel to use when we were in a bind. When I witnessed on how much power and how strong your bond was with your Pokémon, I marveled at the feeling of your youthful, yet experienced aura." Hala said proudly.

"It's an honor hearing you say that to us, Kahuna. I wouldn't know what to do if my Pokémon weren't here with me." Kaito said, causing his two Pokémon to cry out affirmatively as they felt the same for their human brother.

"So, as the Melemele Island Kahuna, I hereby proclaim that Kaito Shirogane has passed the Grand Trial!" Hala declared, causing Kaito to smile while Ash and Pikachu congratulated their Alola friends for their victory again.

"Congrats, Kai! That was a great battle you pulled off back there!"

"Pikachu!" The Kanto Trainer placed a hand on the Alola boy's shoulder while Pikachu praised both Buizel and Rockruff for their victory, to which they accepted gratefully from the Electric Type.

"Congratulations, Kaito. You pulled that victory off brilliantly like a Take Down taking any obstacles down!" Prof. Kukui said, causing his student to smile back at him.

"Thanks, Prof. Kukui." Kaito said, before he turned to see Hala taking out something from his coat as he revealed it to the Alola boy.

"And as for your accomplishment of being victorious of the Grand Trial, I'd like you to take this." Hala said as he revealed a new Z-Crystal, looking like the same Z-Crystal he used during his battle against the Alola boy.

"Is that...?" Kaito started to ask, until Hala responded with an answer.

"Yes. This is the Fightinium-Z. With this Z-Crystal, you'll be able to perform the Fighting Type Z-Move." Hala said, allowing Kaito to accept it and take it into his hand.

"Wow... Thank you very much, Kahuna Hala..." Kaito said before he took the Z-Crystal, before raising it up high in the air, allowing Buizel and Rockruff to see their new Z-Crystal.

"The Fightinium-Z belongs to us now! Our new Z-Crystal is in our hands!" Kaito called out, causing both Buizel and Rockruff to cheer for their new achievement.

Before anyone else could respond to the small celebration Kaito was enjoying with his two Pokémon, a new person joined in, crying out his amazement.

"Hoo-ee! That was so cool!" A boy called out. Everyone turned to see a boy running over, sounding amazed and excited to see how the Grand Trial battle went.

"Hey, hey! You and me! Can we have a Pokémon battle?" The boy asked brightly, catching both Ash and Kaito by surprise.

"Huh?" was all Kaito could say as Ash questioned the newcomer.

"Um... And who are you?" Ash asked as Hala chuckled.

"Da ha ha ha! Where's the fire, boy? And what kind of a Pokémon battle would that be where you don't even give a name first, eh?" Hala asked, causing the boy to place the hands on the back of his head and grin sheepishly.

"Fair enough! Then I'm Hau! It's nice to meet you! You're Kaito, right?" Hau asked brightly, causing the Alola boy to blink in surprise with his two Pokémon, as they were surprised with the sudden entrance of the newcomer.

"Uh, yeah... Nice to meet you, too." Kaito said reluctantly.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Beam, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Rockruff (M): (Crunch, Sand** **Attack, Rock Slide, Howl)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 20: The Malasada and Fun Lover, Hau!**

 **Chapter 21: Akala Island! A Mysterious Girl!?**

 **Chapter 22: Queen of the Waves! A Water Match!**

 **Chapter 23: A Full-Powered Pokémon Festival!**

 **Chapter 24: The Tournament Gets Big! Go, Z-Move!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Hau: Hey, hey! You and me! Let's have a Pokémon battle! It's going to be fun, right?

Hala: Ha! Where's the fire, boy? And what kind of a Pokémon battle would that be where you don't even give a name first, eh?

Kaito: Those two look exactly alike, due to their personality... Who are you? And what's with the sudden challenge?

Hau: Oh! My name is Hau! Your Pokémon looked really cool in that battle against Tutu's Hariyama!

Ash: Tutu? Wait... Kahuna, do you know him? I can tell that I already like him with his bright spirit!

Hala: Ah, yes! Kaito! Ash! Let me introduce you two to my grandson, Hau! I'm sure you two will like him quickly!

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Kaito challenges Hala to the Grand Trial Battle and wins

\- Kaito receives the Fightinium-Z from Hala

\- Kaito encounters Hau, grandson of Hala, who challenges him to a battle


	20. The Malasada and Fun Lover, Hau!

**Chapter** **20: The Malasada and Fun Lover, Hau!**

Last time on "Pokémon Alola Journey", Kaito visited Ash and Prof. Kukui again after thinking about what he should do about the Melemele Grand Trial. And after talking about it with Buizel and Rockruff, the Alola boy reached a conclusion: that he find some answers while taking part in the Island Challenge.

So as Officer Jenny requested to take the boys to where the Grand Trial would take place, Hala took the boys to the Ruins of Conflict, where they would pray to Tapu Koko before the Grand Trial battle would take place.

After they did so, Kaito volunteered to battle first Hala first, while explaining the reason why he wanted to take the challenge. Understanding Kaito's determination to find some answers during his trials, Hala agreed as their battle began.

As the battle went on, Rockruff managed to defeat Crabrawler, the Boxing Pokémon despite of the type disadvantage. However, he wasn't so lucky when he faced Hariyama, who easily blocked his attacks, which resulted in Rockruff's defeat.

Dismayed to see Rockruff getting badly wounded, Kaito fought Hala hard with Buizel at his side, causing the final battle to begin. At first, despite of Buizel's speed, it wasn't enough to win, until Kaito managed to counter Hala's tactics and Z-Move by freezing Hariyama on the ground with Buizel's Ice Beam.

With Hariyama stuck in place, the Alola boy and his two Pokémon achieved their first Grand Trial victory by using the **Hydro Vortex** Z-Move, allowing Kaito to clear the Melemele trials and earning the Fightinium-Z as his prize for victory.

But as Kaito cheered with his two Pokémon, a newcomer was amazed with how the Alola boy fought, causing Hala to introduce his grandson, Hau, to Ash and Kaito, much to their surprise.

* * *

"Hey, hey! You and me! Can we have a Pokémon battle?" The boy asked brightly, catching both Ash and Kaito by surprise.

"Huh?" was all Kaito could say as Ash questioned the newcomer.

"Um... And who are you?" Ash asked as Hala chuckled.

"Da ha ha ha! Where's the fire, boy? And what kind of a Pokémon battle would that be where you don't even give a name first, eh?" Hala asked, causing the boy to place the hands on the back of his head and grin sheepishly.

"Fair enough! Then I'm Hau! It's nice to meet you! You're Kaito, right?" Hau asked brightly, causing the Alola boy to blink in surprise with his two Pokémon, as they were surprised with the sudden entrance of the newcomer.

"Uh, yeah... Nice to meet you, too." Kaito said reluctantly. The bright attitude Hau was shining off made the Alola boy feel uneasy as he didn't expect the Kahuna's grandson to be this bright and cheerful even when they hardly knew each other.

"Your battle with Tutu was so awesome! Both your Buizel and Rockruff were really cool! The way they attacked, and the way they countered both of Tutu's Crabrawler and Hariyama's attacks... it gave me chicken skin!" Hau exclaimed brightly.

"Chicken skin? Tutu? Huh?" Ash repeated in confusion as he cocked his head in confusion.

"Pika?" Even Pikachu was confused with what Hau was saying as Rotom couldn't figure out what Hau meant.

 **"Chicken skin... Does not compute. Does not compute."** Rotom buzzed as it held its head in confusion.

"Thanks, I guess...? I guess this means you love Pokémon as much as I do, right?" Kaito asked, earning a cheerful nod from Hala's grandson.

"Yeah! So, let's battle! When I heard that Tutu was going to take on two challengers for the Grand Trial, I had to rush here, only to see you using your Z-Move to beat him!" Hau exclaimed, causing Kaito to blink before he realized what he meant.

 _"He must be talking about my final attack with Buizel. When we used Ice Beam to freeze Hariyama in its tracks, while wrapping the battle up with **Hydro Vortex**." _ Kaito thought, before he sighed, before scratching his head.

"All right, fine. I accept your challenge, but..." Kaito started to say before he reminded the newcomer of the condition his Pokémon were in right now.

"Would you mind if I take my Pokémon to the Pokémon Center? We just had our Grand Trial battle and they need to be fixed up before they could battle again." Kaito said seriously, as he noticed how tired out Buizel looked while Rockruff was a bit roughed up.

"Oh...! No problem! We can battle after they heal up! I'll be waiting there, if you don't mind!" Hau said before he ran off, causing everyone to watch the energetic Trainer leave for the Pokémon Center.

"He sure is fired up for this..." Ash commented in amazement, with Pikachu speaking his agreement. Prof. Kukui just chuckled as he turned to the Melemele Kahuna with a smile.

"I remember your grandson taking a quick leave from the Pokémon School because he wanted to make friends with Pokémon. Am I right?" Prof. Kukui asked, causing Kaito and Ash to turn to the Alola Professor before Hala gave a small chuckle.

"Ah yes... I do remember that time. I apologize for his long absence, Prof. Kukui." Hala said, earning a small nod from the Alola Professor before the Kanto Trainer questioned him.

"Hold on... Hau was a student of the Pokémon School?" Ash asked, earning a nod from the Alola Professor.

"Right. Although, he was in a different class than the two of you, so you two wouldn't know who he was until now. He was a natural at making friends with Pokémon. Heck... I was surprised with how well he made friends with wild Pokémon." Prof. Kukui explained.

"Huh..." was all Kaito said before he looked to where Hau had disappeared off to, before he remembered something.

"Oh, right... I need to get you two to the Pokémon Center..." Kaito said before he looked at his two still wounded Pokémon, as they gave sheepish smile to their human brother, causing Kaito to smile back before he turned to Ash and the two adults.

"I think I'll be taking my leave here... You still have your Grand Trial to take, don't you, Ash?" Kaito asked, causing the Kanto Trainer to blink before he nodded with a grin.

"Yeah, I do." Ash said before Hala turned to the Kanto Trainer with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, young Ash... But like Kaito here, I just had my battle here with him. Would you mind if we battled later during sunset? I promise you you'll have your Grand Trial by then." Hala said, causing the Kanto Trainer to nod in understanding.

"Sure! While Crabrawler and Hariyama are resting, we can keep training for our upcoming Grand Trial! Right, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out in agreement. Nodding in response, the Alola boy said his goodbye to his Kanto friend, along with the two adults before he made his way to the nearest Pokémon Center so his two Pokémon could get some rest before the next battle.

 **Later, at the Pokémon Center...**

"Nurse Joy, could you please fix up my Pokémon? They've had a rough beating during our Grand Trial battle against Kahuna Hala." Kaito said as he made his request, causing the nurse to smile and nod in understanding.

"Of course! And don't worry. Both Buizel and Rockruff will be just fine after a few checkups and care. Blissey?" Nurse Joy said before she turned to one of her assistant Pokémon.

"Blissey!" The Happiness Pokémon cried out happily before she wheeled both Buizel and Rockruff to one of the emergency rooms to tend to their wounds. At watching Blissey leave with his two Pokémon, Kaito sighed in relief before he heard someone calling out to him.

"Hey! Kaito!" Hau shouted out, causing the Alola boy to turn, allowing him to notice the Kahuna's grandson sitting at a café table with a sandwich in his mouth. Raising an eyebrow in amusement, Kaito walked over to check on his new friend or rival.

"Told you I'd be waiting here, didn't I? How's your Pokémon doing?" Hau asked, causing Kaito to smile softly before he answered back.

"They're fine. They just needed to be checked up and have their wounds fixed up before they could battle again. Anyways, what brought you back to Iki Town? You said you came rushing into town just now, right?" Kaito asked, causing Hau to smile sheepishly.

"W-Well, yeah... You see, I was traveling around Melemele Island so I can meet whatever Pokémon there is... When I heard of many people starting their journeys in their home regions, I figured that's what I wanted to do, too!" Hau explained, causing Kaito to narrow his eyes.

"And that's what made you drop out of Pokémon School, right? Because you wanted to travel...?" Kaito asked knowingly, causing Hau to sweat drop before he grinned again, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh... ha... Tutu told you everything, did he?" Hau asked sheepishly before Kaito sighed.

"You must really love Pokémon if you wanted to experience everything while traveling instead of using the books instead." Kaito sighed, causing Hau to nod brightly before he took out two Pokéballs for Kaito to see.

"Of course! I even made two Pokémon friends while I was traveling! Pichu! Eevee! Come on out, you two!" Hau shouted out before he threw his balls into the air, causing two little Pokémon to appear cutely as they both blinked at appearing.

Kaito blinked, as he recognized the two little ones.

"Pichu and an Eevee... Those are some good Pokémon... And they're even rare ones, too." Kaito said in surprise as he turned to Hau, who offered his two Pokémon little pieces of his sandwich, which they accepted happily.

"You're quite close to them... How long has it been since you've met them?" Kaito asked, curious as to how Hau knew these Pokémon.

"Well... I think it was during the first day I dropped out of the Pokémon School. Mom wasn't happy with my decision at first, but... when she saw me taking these two in my arms, all she could do was smile! I became an official Trainer after I met these two!" Hau explained.

He rubbed Eevee's head before he rubbed Pichu's head, causing the two little ones to cry out happily for their Trainer showing affection to them. At seeing this, the Alola boy smiled before he opened his eyes to see a sandwich in front of him.

"H-Huh?" was all Kaito could say as he was surprised to see food right in front of eyes until he noticed that it was Hau offering him food.

"You want some? It's past noon, so I figured you'd want to grab a bite and eat!" Hau explained, causing Kaito to blink before he nodded, appreciating the nice offer the Kahuna's grandson was showing to him.

"Thanks, Hau." Kaito said simply before he accepted the sandwich from the Kahuna's grandson. Soon, the two new friends had their lunch together while Pichu and Eevee enjoyed the Pokémon food they were given by their Trainer.

 **Later...**

After having their small lunch together, Kaito and Hau talked more together to know what Hau has done in the past after he left the Pokémon School. And from what Hau said, the Alola boy was surprised.

For Pichu, Hau met the little Electric Type for when it was training against other Pichu, like they were his friends or family. Excited and ecstatic at seeing a Pokémon train, Hau wanted to see this until one of them conceded.

Of course, the one who ended up giving up was the Pichu that Hau made friends with, causing the little Electric Type to be upset and run off, while the other Pichu tried to call their friend or family member back.

Concerned about the upset Electric Type, Hau chased after the upset Pokémon, only to see it hanging onto a cliff that it somehow got onto!

 **Flashback**

 _"Oh... Where did it go? How did something so small run so fast? That Pichu looked really upset when it lost that battle..." Hau said to himself before he heard a desperate cry, which sounded really familiar._

 _"PI! PICHU PI!" Pichu's voice alarmed the Kahuna's grandson as he ran to where he heard the loud cry. As he got closer and closer to where he heard the cry from, Hau gasped in shock to see Pichu hanging onto a cliff desperately!_

 _"AH! Oh no! Pichu!" Hau gasped as he ran over to try and help the troubled Electric Type. At seeing Hau coming for him, Pichu began to whimper in fear, coming to a belief that the human was going to try and hurt him._

 _Shutting his eyes tight, Pichu prepared for the worst, until he felt himself being collected up by Hau's arms, causing the Tiny Mouse Pokémon to watch in shock as he let the young boy lift him safely to the ground, before he was set down._

 _"Are you okay, Pichu? You looked like you took a nasty fall before saving yourself..." Hau said, before he smiled in relief._

 _Pichu couldn't say anything for a moment before tears welled up in the Tiny Mouse Pokémon's eyes, causing Hau to be startled as he tried to comfort the little Electric Type._

 _"Ah! Pichu! Sorry! Did I make you up-" Hau started to say before he was tackled to the ground by the little Electric Type. Startled at first, Hau was about to question the little Electric Type, only to hear sobbing from the Tiny Mouse Pokémon, causing Hau to look down._

 _Pichu wasn't angry, but crying... crying due to being touched at being saved by the young human despite of Hau not knowing Pichu that much._

 _"Oh, Pichu..." Hau said softly before he comforted the crying Electric Type._

 **Flashback End**

And that was how Hau got his first Pokémon, which was the same Tiny Mouse Pokémon that was having fun, playing with Eevee right now. For the Evolution Pokémon, Hau encountered Eevee when he was traveling around the marketplace.

The Kahuna's grandson met Eevee, who enjoyed the fruit she was given before she trained for battles, which she did so by battling against other Trainer's Pokémon. Hau was amazed with how good Eevee seemed to be and challenged the Normal Type to a battle with Pichu at his side.

 **Flashback**

 _"Alright, Eevee! Pichu and I would like to challenge you to a Pokémon battle! What do you say?" Hau asked eagerly as Pichu climbed to his Trainer's shoulder._

 _"Pichu Pi!" Pichu cried out his determination, causing Eevee to blink before her face turned serious as she glared at her new opponents. Pichu jumped off of Hau's shoulder, and faced the Normal Type as Hau made the first move._

 _"Let's go, Pichu! Use Thunder Shock!" Hau shouted out._

 ** _Later..._**

 _Eevee fell back at being struck by Pichu's last Thunder Shock attack, causing the Evolution Pokémon to pout for her loss until Hau expressed his amazement for how well the battle went for both Pichu and for Eevee at the same time._

 _"Wow! That was an awesome battle, you guys! I kinda thought that Pichu and I would lose even with the two of us together!" Hau admitted, causing Eevee to look up at the young boy in both surprise and confusion._

 _"Pichu! Pichu Pichu Pi!" Pichu cried out happily, confusing Eevee even before she watched to see Hau approaching her, causing the Normal Type to frown before she felt him rubbing her furry head gently, as if he cared for her despite not knowing her much.  
_

 _"You're strong! Do you want to join me and Pichu? We can be strong together, if you'd like! We'll even have lots of fun together! What do you say?" Hau asked, causing Eevee to blink again before she turned to Pichu, who squeaked out his agreement._

 **Flashback**

That was the time when Hau made friends with Eevee while adding him as the second member of his team. At the stories being given out, Kaito was quiet for a moment before he gave a sigh.

"Looks like you got yourself in tough situations if you met them both like that, even if they like you now..." Kaito said, causing Hau to chuckle.

"Well, it was well worth it! I mean, if I didn't meet them at those times, things might've gone worse than they already have before!" Hau reminded, causing Pichu and Eevee to stop playing together before they looked up at their Trainer in confusion.

Before Kaito could respond to Hau's words, he heard a ringing sound before Nurse Joy called for him.

"Kaito? Your Pokémon have fully recovered!" Nurse Joy called out, causing Kaito to blink before he stood to head to where he could pick his Pokémon up. As he arrived to where his Pokémon would be, he was greeted by being jumped on and nuzzled on!

"Bu bui!"

"Rock! Rockruff! Ruff!"

Buizel and Rockruff joyfully nuzzled and licked their human brother affectionately, as they were in joy to be with Kaito. Their acts of affection caused Kaito to laugh as he hugged his two affectionate Pokémon with a grin on his face.

"Ha ha ha! I'm glad to see you two, too..." Kaito said happily before he turned to Nurse Joy gratefully.

"Thanks for your help, Nurse Joy. You too, Blissey! Comfey!" Kaito said gratefully, causing the two Fairy Types to cry out happily, as they were happy to provide service to all people and Pokémon when they need it.

 **Later...**

Soon, the boys left the Pokémon Center as Hau grinned, turning to the Alola boy for the battle challenge he had requested earlier back in Iki Town.

"Hey, hey! So what about that battle, huh? You will battle me, right? I know you will! Right?" Hau exclaimed as he jumped up and down energetically, with Pichu and Eevee following his movements! Amused with how Hau was requesting the battle, Kaito sighed before he gave a sheepish grin.

"Alright, then... I did promise that we would have a battle. Buizel, Rockruff... You two ready to go?" Kaito asked, causing his two Pokémon to cry out affirmatively.

With that being said, the boys made some distance with each other before they got ready to begin their first battle with each other.

"All right! I'm seriously gonna enjoy this! Pichu, you're up first!" Hau called out, causing Pichu to squeak in affirmation before he ran to face Kaito and one of his Pokémon in battle.

"Pichu is first, huh? Rockruff, show them what you've got!" Kaito called out, causing Rockruff to bark excitedly before he faced Pichu with a growl and a determined expression to win the battle.

 **Hau: Pichu + Eevee VS Kaito: Rockruff + Buizel**

"All right! We'll start things off! Pichu, use Thunder Shock!" Hau shouted out, causing Pichu to shoot electricity towards Rockruff, as Kaito called for a counterattack.

"Dodge, then use Howl!" Kaito called, causing Rockruff to evade the Electric Type attack and howl loudly! His howl made his attack feel stronger as Hau tried to attack once again, this time with a different move!

"One more time, Pichu! Use Shock Wave!" Hau called out, surprising Kaito for a bit before he countered again with a different move.

"Shock Wave? In that case, Rockruff! Use Rock Slide!" Kaito shouted out, allowing Rockruff to howl loudly, enough to make boulders block the new Electric Type move before one of the boulders crashed close to where Pichu was!

The impact of the boulder hitting the ground knocked Pichu away as he rolled back, wincing in pain as he did so! Hau gasped before he tried to encourage his Electric Type to fight back once again.

"Don't give up, Pichu! Let's try Shock Wave once more!" Hau called out. Recovering from the blow he had taken from the boulders, Pichu managed to get up and shoot an Electric Type attack towards Rockruff, which made a hit this time!

The Puppy Pokémon yelped in pain as he skidded back from the shock he had taken as Kaito narrowed his eyes before he smiled.

"So they struck again... Rockruff, use Sand Attack!" Kaito called out.

The Puppy Pokémon shook off the electricity he was hit with before he kicked sand onto Pichu's face, causing Pichu to shriek before he tried to get the sand off of his eyes, much to Hau's shock.

"Oh no! That sand is blinding Pichu!" Hau commented in worry before the Alola boy struck again with an attack this time.

"And that's how this round ends! Rockruff, wrap this up with Rock Slide!" Kaito yelled.

"RUFF! ROCK!" Rockruff barked loudly as he summoned boulders to smash them onto the blind Pichu, who felt the attack hit as he screamed in pain before tumbling back to where Hau was!

"Pichu, no!" Hau gasped as he held his defeated Electric Type in his arms.

 **Hau: 1 Pokémon**

"What do you think? Think you can win now, Hau?" Kaito asked, as he tried to encourage his friend to keep going. He watched Hau return Pichu back into his Pokéball before he rose back up with a determined smile on his face.

"Heck yeah I will win! Eevee, you're up next!" Hau called out, causing Eevee to nod before he ran to face Rockruff, who was ready to keep going. But Kaito had other plans as he called his Puppy Pokémon back.

"Rockruff, take a little rest! Buizel, you ready to go?" Kaito called out, causing Rockruff to blink in surprise while Buizel nodded with a smile.

"Ruff! Rockruff ruff!" Rockruff whined, insisting that he can continue on without any problems.

Realizing that his Puppy Pokémon wanted to go on without any assistance, the Alola boy smiled sheepishly before he rubbed Rockruff's head as he walked over to the pouting Rock Type Pokémon.

"Rockruff... I know that you want to keep battling, and I believe you can win. But, I want to see how Hau can go when he's fighting against Buizel. Who knows? There's a chance that he might surprise us if we both battle with full power." Kaito explained softly.

Rockruff blinked at the explanation before he glanced back at Hau, who was waiting patiently. The same went for Eevee, who was ready to battle no matter who it was, whether it would be Rockruff that defeated Pichu, or the Buizel that's Kaito's partner.

The Puppy Pokémon considered for a moment before he barked back with determination.

"Ruff! Rockruff!" Rockruff barked before he turned to the Sea Weasel Pokémon, having the same look.

"Rockruff! Ruff! Rock!" Rockruff barked loudly, sounding as if he was encouraging his Water Type friend or rival to continue what he left off in the battle.

"Bu bui!" Buizel cried out in agreement before he and Rockruff switched places, allowing him to face Eevee this time.

"So, Buizel is our next opponent? Eevee, let's start things off with a Quick Attack!" Hau cried out, causing the Evolution Pokémon to dash around the road to attack, causing the Alola boy to strike back.

"Counter that with Aqua Jet, Buizel!" Kaito shouted out. Surrounding himself with water, the Sea Weasel Pokémon collided onto Eevee as the two Pokémon struggled to overpower each other, only for the winner to be Buizel!

Knocked back from the Aqua Jet, Eevee shrieked a little before she regained her footing on the ground.

"Whoa... that was strong. Come on, Eevee! We can't give up here! Use Swift!" Hau shouted, causing Eevee to launch stars to hit Buizel, which they did so. With Swift striking Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon gritted his teeth, trying to resist the attack.

"Use Rain Dance, Buizel! Then, speed things up with Agility!" Kaito called out loud.

At the order, Buizel raised his arms in the air to call for rain clouds. As he focused his energy on bringing the clouds together, his focus became worth it when they all merged together to create a mass of rain clouds to surround him and his opponent!

Even Kaito and Hau were towered by the clouds with rain beginning to pour down.

"It's raining?" Hau questioned before he watched to see Buizel moving at a very fast pace, followed by using Agility! The Kahuna's grandson watched in disbelief and amazement as he witnessed Buizel speeding across the wet road with high speed!

"Whoa! That's fast! Eevee, try to catch up with Buizel by using Quick Attack!" Hau called out loud.

Dashing fast, Eevee ran to try and keep up with the Sea Weasel Pokémon, only for Buizel to suddenly appear right in front of her! Both Hau and Eevee gasped at this before the Alola boy made the next move very cold.

"Let's go! Ice Beam, full power!" Kaito shouted out, causing Buizel to unleash the Ice Type attack onto the Normal Type! Eevee shrieked in pain from the close range attack as she was sent flying into the air by the power.

"Eevee, no!" Hau gasped as he watched Eevee fall towards him before he ran to catch the Evolution Pokémon in his arms. As Eevee groaned, she fell unconscious, possibly due to the close range she was struck when she got hit by Ice Beam.

"I lost..." Hau said simply before he fell onto his knees. The Kahuna's grandson returned Eevee back into her Pokéball to give her time to rest before he sighed.

 **Winner: Kaito**

Seeing Hau looking a bit down, the Alola boy walked over with his two Pokémon at his side as he gave a concerned look to his new friend.

"Um... Hau? Are you okay?" Kaito asked, causing Hau to slowly stand up before he looked up with a big grin on his face!

"Heh... Ha ha ha ha! Whoa! That was awesome, Kaito! You and your Pokémon were both so cool! Even if it was quick, that was a fun battle!" Hau exclaimed, as he began to laugh loudly. Sweat dropping at how enthusiastic Hau was despite of losing, Kaito gave a sigh.

"I'm... glad that you enjoyed our battle, even if it wasn't much..." Kaito said as both Buizel and Rockruff gave the boy deadpanned looks. They honestly expected Hau to be a little upset or frustrated or losing... But the way Hau reacted... it was the complete opposite!

"You've gotta have the kinda battles where everyone has fun! You and your Pokémon partners, too, you know?" Hau commented as Kaito scratched the back of his head before he reminded the Kahuna's grandson.

"Okay... We had our battle. I think your Pokémon will need their checkup since they've taken some damage during that battle." Kaito said seriously, causing Hau to nod before he took out his two Pokéballs.

"Oh! Right! I'll go there right away!" Hau exclaimed as he ran back to the Pokémon Center, while Kaito watched with folded arms.

"That guy... He certainly is a bright one. I can see him being awfully familiar with Kahuna Hala since the Kahuna wasn't frustrated with us defeating him, either..." Kaito commented as he remembered how Hala reacted even with his loss.

"Bui..."

"Rockruff..."

His two Pokémon cried out their agreements as they waited for Hau to have his Pokémon completely recovered.

 **Meanwhile...**

The Thunderclap Wanderer was in the forest, looking like it was searching for something. It climbed up a tree before it jumped back down, dissatisfied for not being able to find what it desired. Just as it was about to search more, though...

"Tapu KOKO!"

The Wanderer blinked before it looked to see Tapu Koko floating down right in front of it as the Wanderer narrowed its eyes, getting ready to fight if it needed to. Despite of its own powers, it knew that battling the Guardian of Melemele Island would be no easy task.

 **Pokémon POV**

 **"Tapu Koko... What would the Guardian of Melemele Island like you be scouring around in the forest for? I thought you'd be waiting to see that big Grand Trial again with another boy... the one that was with Kai."** The Wanderer said cautiously.

 **"You don't need to be so cautious, 'Thunderclap Wanderer', or should I say... Zeraora?"** Tapu Koko said carefully, catching the Wanderer, now known as Zeraora by surprise before it widened them again.

 **"To think... it's been only five years when you arrived in the Alola region. The other Tapu and I thought you were a new threat, but it turns out... you were nothing more than a curious and playful Pokémon when you came across others."** Tapu Koko said, before it looked up.

Zeraora looked down, also recalling the time when it came to Alola, having no recollection on why it came there in the first place. As time went by, it only experienced good times when it spent time with other wild Pokémon.

 **"So...? What does that have to do with you coming to me right now? Is this about us talking about the past or is it because you have something you want me to do?"** Zeraora asked seriously.

The Guardian of Melemele Island looked at the Thunderclap Wanderer before it revealed something in its hand, something that Zeraora seemed to desire as it widened its eyes in surprise.

 **"That's...! The Electrium-Z! How did you...!?"** Zeraora spoke in surprise as the Melemele Guardian gazed at the Wanderer in amusement.

 **"So... this is what you were searching for? Why would you want a Z-Crystal if you can't perform a Z-Move yet?"** Tapu Koko asked, causing the Electric Type to narrow its eyes before it spoke to the Melemele Guardian.

 **"Must you need to know? Didn't you know that curiosity killed the Meowth?"** Zeraora asked seriously, causing the Tapu to tense a little before it gave off a small chuckle of amusement.

 **"What's so funny?"** Zeraora asked, causing the Melemele Guardian to explain.

 **"Forgive me... I didn't expect a Mythical Pokémon like yourself to crack a joke like that... Anyways..."** Tapu Koko said before it offered the Z-Crystal to Zeraora, allowing the Mythical Pokémon to slowly accept it.

 **"I believe I don't have to question on what you're planning to do with that Z-Crystal?"** Tapu Koko asked, earning a shake of a head from the Wanderer.

 **"You won't need to. I already had plans on what to do before you gave me this."** Zeraora said before it took its leave, giving a small farewell to the Melemele Guardian in the process. The Guardian watched Zeraora disappear into the trees before it too, took its leave.

 **Back to Kaito...**

The Alola boy had his arms folded and his eyes closed, as he tried to think back of the Thunderclap Wanderer that saved him and Lana back a few days ago. He gained a clue from Hala on what its title was, but not its true name.

 _"If only I could get the true name of that Pokémon, then maybe I'll be able to find out more easily on who it is I'm supposed to remember."_ Kaito thought as he opened his eyes to see both Buizel and Rockruff sparring against each other.

"I'm back!" Hau called out, causing Kaito to turn and see the Kahuna's grandson running over to him while Buizel and Rockruff stopped sparring.

"How are they right now?" Kaito asked, causing Hau to grin and place his hands on the back of his head.

"Good as new! Nurse Joy and her Pokémon assistants were able to help both Pichu and Eevee recover fully since they didn't take that much damage during our battle together." Hau explained brightly.

"That's good... So, what do you plan to do now?" Kaito asked, allowing Hau to immediately answer as he jumped up and down excitedly.

"After that battle and waiting around for my Pokémon to recover, I was getting a little hungry, so I thought we could both go to a Malasada Shop! I'm sure you know that the malasadas there are really good! They're even good for Pokémon, too!" Hau exclaimed.

Blinking in surprise to hear Hau already hungry again, the Alola boy frowned before he scratched the back of his head.

"But we just had lunch about one or two hours ago... You want to eat again?" Kaito asked, causing Hau to grin with a nod.

"Sure! There's always room for malasadas, right? I'm sure our Pokémon must be hungry too from the little exercise they did together during our battle!" Hau explained, causing Kaito to blink before he looked down at his two Pokémon.

They blinked before they heard their stomachs growling a little, causing the two of them to look down before they smiled sheepishly, blushing in embarrassment. Raising an eyebrow in amusement, the Alola boy smiled at the two.

"Hungry? Well, I guess I can't blame the two of you since you both battled hard during the Grand Trial and the battle we had with Hau just now..." Kaito chuckled.

"Bui..." Buizel said, still feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Rockruff..." Rockruff panted, as he kind of felt hungry for what he had to go through today.

"All right, all right... To the malasada shop it is, then!" Kaito suggested, causing his two Pokémon to cheer while Hau grinned at the idea.

"Yeah! So, let's go!" Hau called out. But before the boys and Kaito's two Pokémon could move, the Alola boy stopped to hear a familiar and obnoxious voice calling him from behind.

"Hold up right there, kiddies!" The first voice called out, causing Kaito to tense and sigh.

"Oh no... Not you three again..." Kaito groaned as he turned to see... the three Team Skull Grunts: Tupp, Zipp, and Rapp!

"Yeah, it's us three again! We owe you some payback after the humiliation you put us through back at that Undersea Ruins!" Tupp snapped angrily as Zipp and Rapp joined in.

"Yeah! What he said!" Zipp added with Rapp joining in.

"You've got some nerve taking the treasure before we did!" Rapp snapped as Hau cocked his head in confusion.

"Um, Kaito? You know these Team Skull guys?" Hau asked, causing Kaito to sigh before he affirmed it with his answer.

"Yeah... The morons here... I met them first back when Buizel was my only Pokémon... They apparently must've had a grudge against me for them to show up like this again." Kaito explained as Buizel sighed in annoyance.

Rockruff just growled as Tupp scoffed, before pointing at the Alola boy.

"Yeah, that's right! We actually do have a grudge against you! Back at the Ruins, that was the third time you've humiliated us! And that's why we're here so we can humiliate you by beating you in battle!" Tupp snapped as he took out a Pokéball.

"We'll do anything to help our bro out so we can beat you!" Zipp added before he took out his Pokéball, with Rapp taking out hers.

"Prepare to taste defeat, kid! Because once we're done, you'll be crying over your mommy while running home!" Rapp bragged arrogantly, only to get sweat drops from the Alola boy as Hau placed his hands on the back of his head.

"You guys don't make sense at all... Mind if I help out here, Kaito?" Hau asked, causing Kaito to nod with an appreciative look.

"Yeah... That'd be helpful." Kaito said as Buizel and Rockruff got ready to battle. Hau took out his two Pokéballs before he sent his two Pokémon friends out!

"Pichu and Eevee! You're up again, guys!" Hau shouted out, causing his two little ones to appear and join their comrades for battle!

"Salandit, come on out!"

"Go, Garbodor!"

"Zubat, it's your turn!"

The trio's Pokémon all appeared to face their little opponents in battle as it began with the grunts making the first move!

 **Kaito + Hau: Buizel, Rockruff, Pichu, Eevee VS Team Skull: Salandit, Garbodor, Zubat**

"Now, Salandit! Use Flame Burst!" Tupp cried out.

"Garbodor, use Sludge Bomb!" Zipp followed along.

"Zubat, you use Leech Life!" Rapp shouted out.

At their orders, the three Pokémon began to make their attacks, causing the boys to counter with their moves!

"Rockruff, intercept with Rock Slide! And Buizel, you use Ice Beam!" Kaito called out as Hau followed along.

"Eevee, speed through with Quick Attack! And Pichu, use Thunder Shock!" Hau called out.

Boulders intercepted Zubat as it knocked the Bat Pokémon away, causing it to shriek in pain! Ice Beam blocked the Flame Burst and knocked Salandit away, causing the Fire-Poison Type to yelp in pain.

Both Eevee and Pichu evaded the poisonous move before Thunder Shock zapped Garbodor, stunning it before Eevee made the next hit with Quick Attack!

"What! How did you do that!?" Tupp snapped as he tried to strike back.

"No way! We're not losing to you again, kid! Salandit, pay them back with Flame Burst, once more!" Tupp yelled back.

"Come on, Garbodor! Use Venoshock!" Zipp called out, as he encouraged his Poison Type to keep on attacking.

"Zubat, counter them with Bite!" Rapp shouted out.

Once again, the three Pokémon launched their attacks onto their four opponents, before Kaito called for a defensive move!

"No you don't! Buizel! Aqua Jet! And Rockruff, stop them with Rock Slide once more!" Kaito called out. Boulders blocked the attacks while Aqua Jet knocked the trio Poison Types away before Kaito got ready to make his final move.

"This should be over in a flash. Buizel, get ready!" Kaito called as he made a stance to begin his Z-Move!

"Bui!" Buizel followed through as he got ready to pose like his human brother. Hau watched in amazement as the two posed the Water Type Z-Move pose together, in order for Kaito to give his Z-Power to the Sea Weasel Pokémon!

At the sight of this, the trio began to panic on what Kaito was about to do.

"Oh no! Not this again!" Tupp panicked frantically.

"It's just like back at the Ruins!" Zipp gulped before he began to sweat badly.

"Are we really going to get it?" Rapp shrieked as the Z-Move was ready to be used.

"The cooling waves calms down the heat... get ready to be splashed hard! The ocean of Alola will shower you hard! _**Hydro Vortex**_!" Kaito yelled as he completed the pose as Buizel let out a loud battle cry.

With determination burning in his body, the Sea Weasel Pokémon dashed and surrounded all three of his opponents with water, trapping them inside the vortex! The grunts watched in horror as they watched their Pokémon get bashed multiple times hard.

Salandit, Garbodor, and Zubat all yelled in pain before they were shot out of the vortex, all landing hard on the ground from the critical damage they've taken from the **Hydro Vortex** attack.

"Oh no!"

"It can't be!"

"We lost!"

The three grunts all panicked before they returned their Pokémon in defeat as they all glared to where the boys stood.

 **Winner: Kaito + Hau**

"Argh! AGAIN! We lost again!? No way! We ain't losing today! All right, guys! It's your turn to take over!" Tupp called out. At the grunt calling out to someone, Kaito and Hau both widened their eyes to see more grunts coming to their defeated comrades' aid!

"What!? There's more of them!?" Hau exclaimed, while Eevee and Pichu took a step back, both coming to a realization that the battle was going to be more difficult if there were more grunts like this.

Kaito on the other hand, gritted his teeth in annoyance as disgust was shown on his face.

"You morons never learn when to quit, do you!? And you even fight dirtier than before..." Kaito grunted angrily.

"HA! Save your complaining after you win, kid! Of course, that's not gonna happen with all of us around!" Tupp laughed arrogantly. The grunts all took out their Pokéballs before they threw them, sending out their Pokémon out to battle!

"GO!"

Scraggy, Yungoos, Rattata, Raticate, Fomantis, Ekans, and Drowzee all appeared out of their Pokéballs to face the boys and their Pokémon, forcing the two to get ready again.

"Hau, be careful! There's more of them than us right now!" Kaito warned loudly.

"Right!" Hau agreed as he got ready to fight back when he needed to.

"All right, gang! Get 'em!" Tupp yelled, causing all the grunts to yell loudly before they got ready to call their Pokémon to attack. Kaito and Hau braced themselves, along with their Pokémon as they were ready to fight back.

But before any of the grunts could make a command for an attack, a bolt of lightning struck in the middle, stopping both sides from letting a harsh battle begin!

"What in the...!? What's going on!?" Tupp snapped in surprise.

"What's happening!? What's with the lightning show!?" Zipp yelped in surprise.

"I don't know! But I don't think it means anything good!" Rapp added in worry.

Kaito remained quiet as he kept his eyes widened to see who had interfered in the harsh battle that was about to take place. When he noticed the figure that stood up from where the lightning struck, the Alola boy widened his eyes in shock and disbelief.

"No way..." Kaito breathed out as Hau just watched in amazement.

Buizel and Rockruff on the other hand, felt the same as their Trainer as they watched in shock to see their yellow savior from before standing up and glaring at the Team Skull grunts, seemingly by annoyance!

Eevee and Pichu were only amazed to see such a Pokémon as neither of them saw a Pokémon like this before.

"Wh-What is that Pokémon!?" Zipp asked in surprise.

"I've never seen such Pokémon before! Have you, Tupp?" Rapp asked, causing Tupp to deny it as he narrowed his eyes.

"No, but if none of us have seen it before, then it must be a rare Pokémon! All right, gang! New plan! Capture that Pokémon and hit it with everything that you've got!" Tupp called out, causing all the other grunts to cry out their agreement.

"YEAH!" The grunts all cried out. At hearing this, Kaito got ready to defend his yellow savior.

"No you don't! Buizel! Rockruff! Help it-" Kaito started to say only to see the Thunderclap Wanderer to stop him by raising its furry arm, as if it was asking him not to interfere before it glared back to its unfair opponents.

At seeing the Pokémon getting ready to attack, the Thunderclap Wanderer focused its energy as its body began to crackle with electricity, before it roared out its battle cry, causing electricity to crackle around its surroundings!

"What's it doing? Charging power?" Hau asked in curiosity.

"Looks like it. Hau, stand back! Otherwise, we'll be getting in its way!" Kaito called out, causing the Kahuna's grandson to nod in understanding before both he and his two Pokémon took a couple steps back.

The grunts froze in fear as they watched the Thunderclap Wanderer focus its electricity onto its two fists before it roared, slamming its fists onto the ground, causing a huge mass of electricity to approach the grunts and their Pokémon before they got caught!

"AHHHHH!" All the grunts yelled in pain at being struck by the Thunderclap Wanderer's special move as their Pokémon suffered the same fate, too! Kaito watched in shock while Hau gazed at the new Electric Type move in amazement.

Buizel, Rockruff, Eevee, and Pichu all watched in amazement as well, as the move ended with the grunts all falling over, before Tupp, Zipp, and Rapp recovered from the huge shock they've taken.

"Ngh...! What's with this Pokémon!? It's on a completely different level! Everyone, retreat!" Tupp panicked as he and his two minions ran off in panic! At seeing their three comrades run, all the other grunts ran after them after returning their defeated Pokémon.

"WAIT FOR US!" They all cried out as they ran after the retreating Team Skull trio.

As soon as the grunts were all gone and out of sight, Kaito took a small breath as he was still stunned for the move the Thunderclap Wanderer had pulled off before he watched it turn to Kaito with a small glance.

Hau blinked and tensed a little while his two Pokémon hid behind his legs, out of worry if it might attack them as well.

But for Buizel and Rockruff, they weren't intimidated as they both knew what this Pokémon was capable of and how it would interact with their human brother. The Alola boy remained calm and quiet as the Thunderclap Wanderer soon got right in front of him.

The two gazed at each other for a little while until a small smile broke onto the Thunderclap Wanderer's face, causing Kaito to blink as he watched the Pokémon reach for him and take ahold of his left arm with its right paw.

The Alola boy blinked, but didn't resist as it placed something onto his left hand with his left paw, before he used the paw to close his hand, as if it was telling him to keep what it gave to him just now.

"Th-Thank you... But... who are you? We met before, right?" Kaito asked, as he desired to have some answers from his savior.

The Thunderclap Wanderer's gaze softened at him before the smile on its face grew as it rose its right paw, before it gave a poke onto Kaito's forehead with its two claws playfully, enough to surprise him but not to harm him.

"Ow... What was that for?" Kaito mumbled, causing the Thunderclap Wanderer to smile before it jumped off, landing on top of a building before it ran off, leaving Kaito with unanswered questions.

Blinking to see the Thunderclap Wanderer disappear out of sight, the Alola boy opened his left hand where he was given something from the savior, only to see that it was... an Electrium-Z.

"An Electrium-Z? But... why?" Kaito asked himself silently, before he felt Buizel and Rockruff climbing onto his shoulders as they took notice of the new Z-Crystal their human brother has received from their yellow savior.

Hau walked over and became awed to see the Z-Crystal.

"Whoa... Did that... Did that Pokémon gave you that Z-Crystal? That's amazing! It must like you a lot if it gave you a Z-Crystal as a gift!" Hau exclaimed, causing Kaito to smile a little before he looked back down at the Electrium-Z.

"Maybe... But if so, then why does it like me? That just gave me more questions than answers again..." Kaito said silently as he watched to the place where the Thunderclap Wanderer had disappeared off to when it ran off.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Beam, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Rockruff (M): (Crunch, Sand** **Attack, Rock Slide, Howl)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 21: Akala Island! A Mysterious Girl!?**

 **Chapter 22: Queen of the Waves! A Water Match!**

 **Chapter 23: A Full-Powered Pokémon Festival!**

 **Chapter 24: The Tournament Gets Big! Go, Z-Move!**

 **Chapter 25: The Pancake Race Preparation**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Kaito: Akala Island... It's been a long time since I've been there. So why are we going there, Lana?

Lana: You remember Mrs. Summers, right? She invited us to visit her family and meet up with her about the Sea Gauntlet.

Kaito: Oh, that's right... She said she would tell us more about the Sea Gauntlet when she had the time. Guess that time is now.

Girl: Who are you two? I don't remember seeing the two of you in our neighborhood or in Akala Island...

Lana: Are you related to Mrs. Summers? We were kind of asked to come here to see her about some research of hers.

Girl: Research, huh...? That's always like her, my mom. She has her dream of seeing the Alolan Sea Kingdom with her own eyes...

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Hau is revealed to have a Pichu and an Eevee

\- Hau challenges Kaito to a battle, but loses

\- Kaito receives an Electrium-Z from the Thunderclap Wanderer, now known as Zeraora


	21. Akala Island! A Mysterious Girl?

**Chapter 21: Akala Island! A Mysterious Girl!?**

 **Kaito's POV**

Yesterday was a real shocking day...

So many things had happened in just one day. In that one day, I was able to defeat Kahuna Hala and win the Grand Trial with Buizel and Rockruff together. And after that happened, I met his grandson and my new friend, Hau and his two Pokémon, Pichu and Eevee.

And if that weren't surprising enough, I was able to meet my electric savior again... the one people of Melemele Island called it, the Thunderclap Wanderer. It appeared when Hau and I were cornered by the Team Skull trio and their "friends" when they tried to do one of their dirty tricks.

Luckily for us, the Thunderclap Wanderer was able to chase them away with just one move, a move that sent them away shocking and running away like the cowards they usually are when they fail in their plans.

Not only that, I was even able to get a Z-Crystal from the Thunderclap Wanderer, which was the Electrium-Z. Why it gave to me, I don't really know. Hau thinks it's because it likes me for some reason, but... I'm not sure on what it is really.

If what Hau was saying true, then... why did it like me? Why was it willing to protect me when it wasn't any of its concern? Why is it... that the Thunderclap Wanderer was so familiar to me? Did I know it from the past somehow? But if that's true, then why can't I remember the name of the Wanderer?

I wanted to see it again... I need to know why that Pokémon looked so familiar to me, but... I don't know where to start.

I don't know where it lives, and even when I tried to ask if it knew me, it just left me with a smile and a poke on the forehead. Was... that supposed to be a sign of farewell or affection somehow? Well... I can't know for sure unless I find or meet it again.

But today was going to be another surprising day.

Why? It's because today was the day I was going to get some more clues about the Sea Gauntlet and the Alolan Sea Kingdom from Mrs. Summers. Not just that, but I'll meet with someone that is rather familiar like me.

* * *

 **(Pokémon Opening: Sun and Moon English Subbed)**

 **Ash \- ****_"I'm Ash of Pallet Town. My dream is to become a Pokémon Master._** **_This is my partner, Pikachu! Let's all search for Pokémon with full force!_ "**

(The Japanese opening title shows on the screen)

 ** _There's no use in just standing around all the time_**

(Both Kaito and Ash pant under the hot sun with Pikachu and Buizel)

(Lana, Mallow, Lillie, Kiawe, and Sophocles all run over to help them)

 ** _I want to try and set out on a head-turning adventure_**

(Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles, and Lillie appear in different sections)

(Bounsweet, Popplio, Turtonator, and Togedemaru appear with their trainers)

 ** _With the sun, the moon, Pokémon, and Pikachu_**

(The friends all slide down the school slide)

(They slide before crashing into each other by Alolan Exeggutor)

 ** _(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)_**

(They all recover and make repeated steps together)

 ** _It never stops being surprising and refreshing_**

(Kaito, Ash, and Prof. Kukui runs for the school)

(Litten shrieks before shooting Ember at Ash's face, much to his startle)

 ** _I'm here! I'm there! I'm over there! I can't stay put!_**

(Kaito pops up, until Shiho and Seita pulls at his two arms)

(Buizel lands on his head as the two grin at each other)

 ** _C'mon, there's still so, so much more to see_**

(Kaito and Ash leads their friends and Pokémon across the island)

 ** _(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)_**

(Samson Oak dances a little, until Komala bashes him away)

 ** _In intense battles, I choose you!_**

 ** _(In intense battles, I choose you!)_**

(Ash, Kaito, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles, and Kiawe all appear with their Pokémon partners)

(A Pokémon Egg floats in front of Lillie)

 ** _And it's time to catch 'em all!_**

 ** _(And it's time to catch 'em all!)_**

(Kaito throws a Pokéball at a Rockruff, catching it with success)

(Ash throws a Pokéball at a Grubbin, catching it with success)

(Their classmate watch their success together)

 ** _(Go!)_**

(Ash sends Pikachu out for battle)

 ** _Burn brighter, sun!_**

 ** _Take off with your pulse burning!_** ** _(Okay!)_**

(Pikachu defeats Mimikyu with Iron Tail)

(Pikachu then defeats Yungoos, Alolan Rattata, and Salandit with Thunderbolt)

(Solgaleo appears besides the little Electric Type)

 ** _Your courage is overflowing, moon!_**

 ** _You will light up the dreams!_**

(Kaito sinks underwater into the abyss, unconscious)

(Then, a bright light flashes, showing a silhouette that looks just like Kaito)

 ** _Come on, feel the maximum energy with your all_**

(Ash and Pikachu perform Gigavolt Havoc)

(Kaito and Buizel perform Hydro Vortex)

 ** _Shout it out, "Alola!"_**

(Both boys run to say their Alolan greeting in the school)

 **(Opening End)**

* * *

It was dawn right now and I was wide awake. I already had my outdoor outfit on, with me sitting on my chair to my desk. The events that occurred yesterday still bothered me as I sighed deeply, looking out the window.

Buizel and Rockruff were both still asleep as the sun was just starting to rise up slowly.

As for me, I wasn't able to sleep a wink due to what occurred yesterday. It wasn't the dreams this time, but something from the past. I just know it... I just know that I knew that Thunderclap Wanderer somewhere... I just know it!

But why is it that I can't remember? Did something happen to me that made me forget? Did I lose my memories of the Wanderer, which is why it's all fuzzy to me now? And if so, then where did it...

UGH! I can't stand it! I needed some answers! I...

 **RING-RING! RING! RING-RING!**

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound from my computer as I turned it on, only to see Lana's tired face revealing itself, which caught me a little by surprise.

"L-Lan-Lan? What are you doing up so late? You should be asleep right now!" I yelped, as I didn't expect to see a tired face like hers in the screen.

 _"I should be saying the same thing to you too, Kai. You look like you need sleep, too... But anyways, that's not why I called you. You remember Mrs. Summers?"_ Lana asked, causing me to raise an eyebrow before I realized on who she was talking about.

"Yeah... You introduced me, Kiawe, and Lillie to her back at the Melemele Aquarium. She's the woman who helped us find the Undersea Ruins, right? What about her? Wait..." I started to say before Lana nodded with a tired smile.

 _"Yeah... She discovered more information about the Sea Gauntlet that's stuck on you so she asked us to come to Akala Island tomorrow. Kiawe won't be able to come since he has to help with the farm. Lillie is still looking after the Egg that she was given with."_ Lana explained clearly.

"I see... Okay then, I'll see you later. By that time, we should be both wide awake, right?" I asked, causing Lana to nod her head in agreement. With that being said, she turned her side off, which ended the call.

Rolling back with my chair, I gave a sigh before I looked out at the window again.

So... she finally got some hints and information about the Sea Gauntlet, huh? Maybe now I can get some answers to the questions I was hoping to get and hear, so that I could get closer to solving the mysteries I thought of for myself.

Looking back at both Buizel and Rockruff, they were still sleeping together peacefully, as if nothing had disturbed them. Heck, not even the phone call I had with Lana seemed to have awakened them.

"Deep sleepers..." I chuckled silently before I glanced back at the Sea Gauntlet that was attached to my left arm with the Waterium-Z attached to me. Knowing the other three Z-Crystals I had, I took them out and laid them on the desk.

With the Z-Crystals I had now, I had a total of four. The Normalium-Z which I won from battling Totem Gumshoos, the Fightinium-Z that I won from defeating Kahuna Hala, the Waterium-Z that I gained from Tapu Koko with the Z-Ring...

And last but not least, was the Electrium-Z, which I got from the Thunderclap Wanderer yesterday. Again, just as I think of it in my mind, I feel like I should know that Pokémon more than anything right now.

But why...?

Shaking my head, I sighed, bumping my fist into my head several times to try and clear the confusing thoughts from my head.

"I guess I'll just have to find a way to find my savior again so that I can get more answers than the answers that I'm going to get today." I spoke to myself as I got ready to meet up with Lana later when the sun rises high in the sky.

 **Later...**

After the sun was rising high in the sky, with the blue sky being clearer like the blue ocean, I was heading to the pier with Rockruff and Buizel at my side. Lana contacted me again, this time fully awake, as she told me she would be at the pier near the beach, which would be the place where Mrs. Summers would meet us at.

Understanding her message, I was headed straight there, getting out a bit early since I didn't want to be late or run into any troubles that might occur today. Buizel and Rockruff on the other hand, were walking together happily as if nothing affected them in their sleep.

I could only smile at the two blissfully, as I was happy to see them so bright and energetic when they both woke up later when I had woken up.

Soon, the three of us arrived to where the pier was, where Lana and Popplio were waiting for us as they waved to us happily, both smiling.

"Kaito! Over here!"

"Pop! Popplio Pop!"

They called us over, causing the three of us to run over to where the two were standing as I greeted them both with a smile.

"Morning, Lan-Lan. Popplio." I said softly, as Buizel and Rockruff greeted them both together.

"Bu bui!"

"Rock! Rockruff!"

The three Pokémon talked with each other happily as I chuckled before looking back at Lana, who once again, looked wide awake.

"So, did you have a good sleep? I mean... you look tired when you called, but..." I started to say, only for her to shake her head with a sweet smile.

"I slept okay. To be honest, I nearly overslept because I woke up too early to call you, but... thanks to Popplio and my two sisters, I was able to get here in time and wait for you and your Pokémon to come with you. How's Shiho and Seita?" Lana asked.

"They're fine. They're looking after the Pokémon Egg I volunteered to look after right now. With the place we're going to, I don't trust the land enough to keep my Egg safe from the troubles that can occur there." I explained, remembering when my siblings volunteered to look after the Egg while I was gone.

"That's understandable... After that attack from Muk and those wild Grimer, there's no telling what might happen to the Egg if it was on another island." Lana said, as she understood my reason for not bringing the Egg along.

"So... when is Mrs. Summers getting here?" I asked, as I had noticed the researcher still not around yet before Lana frowned, before she noticed something ahead.

"Ah! Kai, look up ahead! That must be her boat coming for us now!" Lana called out, as she pointed ahead to see a skipjack coming towards their way now. So she has a skipjack and a submarine she could use? Her family really must love Water Type Pokémon if they have transportations like that...

As the skipjack finally arrived to the pier we were in, Mrs. Summers got out of the boat before she greeted us. She looked bright today as her expression showed us that.

"Good morning, Kaito! Lana! I hope you two got a good sleep!" Mrs. Summers said, causing Lana to smile at her before she spoke with affirmation in her tone.

"Yes, Mrs. Summers. We did. But still... I was kind of surprised when you called me in the middle of the night." Lana admitted.

Wait, what? Mrs. Summers contacted Lana yesterday night? Was that another reason why she looked so tired when she called me at dawn? It... I guess it makes sense since a call from a researcher at midnight could've taken a long time.

"So... Mrs. Summers. You said you wanted to talk to me and Lana about what you've discovered about the Sea Gauntlet that's stuck on me, right?" I asked, causing the researcher to nod in affirmation before her expression grew a little serious.

"Yes. Although... this doesn't seem to be the right place to talk. So, I came here to take you two with me to Akala Island for a little trip! Would that be alright for the two of you?" Mrs. Summers asked seriously.

Even when she didn't finish, I already knew what my answer was going to be. I was going to discover some part of the Sea Gauntlet's true secrets finally, and I wasn't going to let this chance pass by.

And it's been quite a while since I visited Akala Island. The last time I visited was when, uh... never mind. That's a story for another time...

Just before Lana and I were about to join Mrs. Summers in her skipjack, we all heard a familiar voice calling to us while running to where we were.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!"

I recognized that voice. It was Hau! Both Lana and I turned to see Hau running to where we were as he panted from the running he had to do to stop us from leaving without him.

"Hau? What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

What was he doing here? Did Mrs. Summers asked him to come, too? No... That can't be it. I mean, Hau never questioned me about the Sea Gauntlet that was attached to me. He didn't seem like he noticed it either on my arm.

So, why was he here? Before I could ask him again, Hau just made a goofy smile and put his hands on the back of his head.

"I was hoping if I could join you and visit Akala Island! It's been a long time since I've visited that island, and that was when I went with Tutu to visit with Kahuna Olivia!" Hau explained, causing me to sweat drop before I sighed in relief.

So... it wasn't because of Mrs. Summers inviting him, after all. It was just his desire to visit the island he hasn't visited in a long time.

"Well, then! I'd be happy if you come! You must be Kahuna Hala's grandson, Hau, right?" Mrs. Summers asked, as she didn't seem bothered with Hau coming with us, as he nodded before he greeted the researcher.

"Uh huh! Alola, ma'am!" Hau said politely as he gave the Alola greeting sign, causing Mrs. Summers to giggle at him.

Well, at least his energy makes Mrs. Summers happy... But still... if he were to discover that Lana and I were only visiting Akala Island to discover more secrets about the Sea Gauntlet, then one more person would be dragged into the situation I got myself into, while dragging my friends into this.

Nevertheless, Hau joined us as Mrs. Summers drove the skipjack to where her home was so we could talk more there.

As we were making our way to the next island, Hau seemed excited as he was all the way up on the front on the skipjack, sounding ecstatic as we were making our way.

"WE ARE OFF!" Hau cried out ecstatically. I could only watch him sheepishly as I still couldn't understand on how bright he was with all of this, despite of not being in a Pokémon battle, since that seemed to satisfy him the most.

"Come on, grandma! Kick it up a notch!" Hau commented loudly, which sounded as if he was referring to the skipjack. Now that I think about it, the skipjack looked kinda old, despite of it still being able to run and move in the sea.

Buizel and Rockruff were running around with Popplio, as they all watched together, seeing themselves move in the sea as they were excited to see what could be on Akala Island, despite of it being a short visit.

I couldn't blame them for being excited, since I was kinda excited on visiting Akala Island again, too. Lana was looking forward to it, since there was a chance that we could also visit Kiawe's home.

Prof. Kukui informed me that Ash visited Kiawe's home so he could help out with the farm work, which kinda caught me by surprise. I honestly didn't expect Ash to be interested with farm work, but this is Ash we're talking about.

If it involved Pokémon, I believe he would be interested to join in anything...

 **End POV**

The Alola boy sighed, seeing the island that still seemed to be far ahead as Kaito turned to his two Pokémon that were still playing around with Lana's Popplio.

"Look, there it is! Akala Island!" Kaito pointed out, causing the three Pokémon to stop playing and look to see the island that they were getting close to. Lana and Hau both came over to watch as the island was getting near.

"There it is..." Lana said calmly while Hau just grinned at the sight of it.

But what no one noticed, was that someone spied on them from underwater. A young boy surfaced his head from the ocean, followed by another boy and a girl.

"See, guys!? See!? I think that's him! It has to be! The lost Prince of the Alolan Sea!" The first boy exclaimed excitedly as he gestured to Kaito, causing his two friends to frown before the second boy bit his lips.

"He kinda does look like the Prince, but... isn't our Prince supposed to be a part of our kind? That guy's a human!" The second boy reminded the first until the girl piped up with another reminder.

"That's true, but remember... the King turned the Prince into a human to keep him safe, right? So if he's a human right now... and with the face he has, then there's a good chance that that could be our Prince!" The girl said with a smile.

The first boy smiled at the girl's words while the second boy widened his eyes before he considered it.

"I guess... you're right. I kinda forgot that our King turned the Prince into a human..." The second boy said admittedly, causing the first boy to turn and see the skipjack getting near to where Akala Island was.

"Well, come on! I want to make sure we got the right person!" The first boy said before he dove back underwater. As he did so, his lower body part revealed itself to be... a turquoise fish tail.

"Wait! Hold up!" The second boy exclaimed as he dove underwater as well, causing his gray fish tail to show when he dove after his friend. The girl sighed before she went after the two, revealing her light-purple fish tail in the process.

 **Back to Kaito...**

"Land, ahoy!" Hau said brightly as he jumped off the skipjack to land on the dock. Kaito and Lana were already off as Mrs. Summers on the other hand, was in the middle of calling someone on her phone, possibly her family back at her home.

"Um, Hau... Right? Don't you say land ahoy before you arrive at the land?" Lana asked, noticing the little error Hau has made. The Kahuna's grandson pouted before he turned to the Alola boy to back him up.

"What a stick in the sand! Help me out here, Kaito! It was funny, right?" Hau asked, causing Kaito to sweat drop before he scratched the back of his head.

"It was supposed to be funny...?" Kaito asked sheepishly, causing Hau to fall over before he pouted at the two as he folded his arms, expressing annoyance at the two for not understanding his little joke.

"Geez..." was all Hau said as Mrs. Summers approached the three with a smile on her face.

"That husband of mine... He already got everything prepared for visitors like the three of you to come! But, that's Bryan alright..." Mrs. Summers sighed, causing the Alola boy raise an eyebrow while Lana just giggled a little as Hau grinned only.

"My home is just a few distance away from here in Heahea City here. Shall we go?" Mrs. Summers asked, causing Hau to respond differently as he gave her an apologetic look before he explained.

"Actually... I was kinda hoping to get to the Malasada Shop first since I never been there before! Would it be alright if I meet you all at your home when I'm done?" Hau asked, causing Lana to turn to him in confusion.

"Do you even know where Mrs. Summers live, Hau?" Lana asked, only to get a quick response from the Kahuna's grandson.

"Nope! But if it's in a place like this, then I won't have to look far, right? It may be big, but I ask people around for some help if I have trouble!" Hau assured brightly before he said his little farewell as he went on ahead to find the malasada shop.

 _"Seriously... Malasada? At a time like this? This may be Hau we're talking about, but still..."_ Kaito thought before Mrs. Summers giggled as she turned to the two.

"In that case, shall we all go on ahead while Hau is having a small snack at the shop?" Mrs. Summers asked, earning a nod from both Kaito and Lana. With the agreement settled, the group headed to where the researcher lived with her family.

Soon, everyone approached to where there seemed to be a large house that seemed to be near the docks, only for a few distance away.

Opening the door, the researcher called out to her family members, with her call calling to her husband first.

"Honey! I'm home!" Mrs. Summers called out, causing a man to see his wife. The man looked like a caring man while looking like a good fisherman at the same time.

"Welcome home, Liana. Are those two our visitors today?" Mr. Summers asked, peeking to see both Kaito and Lana together behind his wife, causing the researcher to nod in response.

"Yes, Bryan. This is Kaito and Lana. They're both from Melemele Island. We also have one more visitor who isn't really here yet. His name's Hau, who's also the grandson of Kahuna Hala of Melemele Island as well." Mrs. Summers explained, causing the husband to whistle in amusement.

"Oh? Looks like we have lots of young ones from Melemele Island today..." Mr. Summers commented, causing both Kaito and Lana to smile nervously before they greeted the husband politely together.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Summer." The two spoke in unison before they realized what they said at the same time. Buizel, Rockruff, and Popplio all greeted the man before they looked to see their Trainers gazing at each other.

Eventually, blush began to appear on both of their faces, causing their Pokémon to all give their Trainers the sly expressions, which made both Kaito and Lana to glare at them a little before they sighed together again.

"Hm? Am I seeing a loving moment between the two of you?" Mr. Summer asked teasingly, causing both Kaito and Lana to flinch at his playful tone, only for Mrs. Summers to give him a small glare for his words just now.

"Bryan, just don't. Let them have their moment without you making them embarrassed about it." Mrs. Summers said, causing the husband to chuckle at his wife's tone before he gave the two young Trainers an apologetic look.

"Mom... Dad... Who are those people here?" A young boy called out as he peeked out from a room, which seemed to belong to the young boy's. Above his head was a Comfey, who had a curious expression on its face.

"Austin, honey? I'd like you to meet the young Trainers that came from Melemele Island." Mrs. Summers said as she introduced the two before Kaito introduced himself first with a small smile on his face.

"Hey there... I'm Kaito. These are my Pokémon friends, Buizel and Rockruff!" Kaito said before his two Pokémon greeted the young boy and Comfey with their cries, causing the boy to blink before Lana introduced herself next.

"My name is Lana. And this is my partner, Popplio!" Lana explained, as Popplio clapped her fins together playfully, causing Comfey to cry out with a smile, while the boy gave a timid smile at the visitors before he introduced himself politely.

"Oh... My name is Austin. It's nice to meet you guys. Are you Pokémon Trainers, just like Camilla?" Austin asked, causing the visitors to blink in surprise at the new name being mentioned before Mr. Summers explained.

"Yes, Austin. I believe they are. Otherwise, they wouldn't have their Pokémon, wouldn't they? They're Pokémon Trainers, just like your sister." Mr. Summers explained, allowing Kaito and Lana to both understand who this Camilla person was.

 _"So they even have a daughter. She must be a good Pokémon Trainer if her father is smiling like that..."_ Kaito thought as Mrs. Summers explained.

"I hope you forgive my daughter for not being here at the moment. She went to the beach that's near the Hano Grand Resort. And even after I told her we were getting visitors today..." Mrs. Summers sighed, causing Kaito to shake his head with a smile.

"No, it's fine. I'm sure we'll be seeing her when the time is right." Kaito reassured, with Lana nodding in agreement.

Smiling gratefully, the mother of her two children nodded with thanks before she led the two to where her work room was. Inside the room, there were many displays and artifacts that seemed to relate to Water Type Pokémon and the mysteries under the sea.

"Whoa..." was all Kaito could say as Buizel and Rockruff searched around, the curiosity getting the better of them.

"This is amazing..." Lana commented as Popplio joined her two Pokémon friends, as she too, was amazed with the artifacts and displays that are shown in the room.

"What do you two think? Some of these were when I discovered them underwater, so I brought them with me to research on them and to make more memories with the Pokémon that helped me with my expeditions." Mrs. Summers explained.

"You certainly made a lot of expeditions if you have all of these, Mrs. Summers." Kaito commented as he held a Splash Plate with interest. He set it back down, only to see a desk filled with blueprints and books, with one of them showing the history about the Alolan Sea Kingdom.

"The Alolan Sea Kingdom... So you were researching about this, too?" Kaito asked as he showed the book to the researcher, allowing Mrs. Summers to nod in response before she explained her desires.

"Yes... I've heard small rumors and stories about the Alolan Sea Kingdom a few years back... so I made it my goal to discover the Kingdom and meet the beings and Pokémon that live there. Even now, it's still staying strong." Mrs. Summers explained before she gestured to the Sea Gauntlet that was attached to Kaito.

"And I believe you made me believe in the Kingdom's existence more, Kaito... thanks to the Sea Gauntlet you have on your arm. And with the expedition I've done with you and your friends, that goal of mine became stronger by seconds." Mrs. Summers continued, causing Kaito to blink.

"So, Mrs. Summers... When you do find the Alolan Sea Kingdom, what are you planning to do, then?" Lana asked as she held Popplio in her arms again.

"Well... That, I haven't decided yet. I'm sort of conflicted on whether I want to reveal this to the public or not, because there were those stories about the lost Prince of the Alolan Sea..." Mrs. Summers started before he expression started to grow serious.

She gestured the students to sit in the chairs presented to them while she sat on the chair to her working desk as she continued with her explanation.

"I believe you two heard of the story about the missing Prince? How us humans attacked the Alolan Sea Kingdom in the past?" Mrs. Summers asked, causing both Kaito and Lana to nod.

"We heard that story back at the Melemele Library. There was a small war between the merpeople and humans, right?" Lana asked, causing the researcher to nod.

"Yes... The war all began because of a person demanding King Kaisuke to hand over his son, which we all know is the Prince. This man wanted the Prince because he knew that with enough time, the Prince would have enough power to control the entire Alolan sea, along with the other oceans..."

"But as the story said, the King refused, as he and the Queen loved their son deeply. That was when the man declared war so that he could take all the power of the sea for himself... it was a harsh battle, but the merpeople had the advantage due to the battle taking place in the sea..."

"But then..." Mrs. Summers explained before she stopped for a moment, causing Kaito and Lana to blink as the Alola boy knew what she was going to say.

"The Prince got hurt during when someone tried to hurt a Water Type Pokémon during the battle, right?" Kaito asked, causing the researcher to nod in affirmation.

"Yes... So with the King taking his Prince and Queen to the surface, they were never heard from again. The King was said to be waiting for his loved ones to return to him... while he became distrustful of the humans that attacked his Kingdom." Mrs. Summers explained.

The two students became quiet, as they heard of this story before. But with the way Mrs. Summers explained, it seemed bigger than they thought it was.

"So, as I was saying, if I were to reveal this to the public, what would occur down there? If the Sea King were to discover that they were discovered by me, then another war could occur, and neither side would be safe from the battle that could possibly take place." Mrs. Summers explained sadly.

"I get it... So that's what making you conflicted in all of this?" Kaito asked, earning a nod from the researcher. Lana looked down at Popplio, who only gave a worried cry while Buizel and Rockruff were unsure on what to think with the story being announced like this again.

"Yes..." was all the researcher could say before she sighed. She turned her attention back to the Sea Gauntlet, before asking the Alola boy to let her examine the "accessory" the Alola boy has received back at the ruins.

Using the tools she needed to inspect the Sea Gauntlet, Mrs. Summers examined the Gauntlet before she frowned.

"Hm... All I can say is, is that the Gauntlet won't be coming off anytime now or later. But according to the research I've done after our little expedition at the Undersea Ruins, the Gauntlet seemed to have chosen you, Kaito..." Mrs. Summers explained.

"Chosen me? For what?" Kaito asked, as he was eager to know what she meant.

"The Sea Gauntlet is supposed to be some sort of a legendary weapon that is used in order to strengthen the merpeople's power to gain control of the entire sea. It chooses the merperson that is descended from the ancient Sea King that created and used this Gauntlet for the first time." Mrs. Summers explained.

"The ancient Sea King?" Lana repeated in awe, while Popplio gazed at the Gauntlet in amazement.

"Yes... I believe King Kaisuke wore this Gauntlet as he was descended from the Sea King... But for it to choose you... Kaito, you must be related to the merpeople of the Alolan Sea Kingdom..." Mrs. Summers said, causing the Alola boy to widen his eyes.

"What...? That can't be. I don't ever recall being a merboy once... I did have these strange dreams of when the marine Pokémon called me Prince, but...!" Kaito started to explain before he widened his eyes in disbelief, before he bit his lips.

"Kai? What's wrong?" Lana asked, causing Buizel and Rockruff to look up at their human brother in worry.

"Kaito?" was all Mrs. Summers could ask as the Alola boy frowned, thinking of what could be possible and what could be not.

 _"No... That can't be it, but is it? Could it be that... I could be the lost Prince of the Alolan Sea? I mean... I'm a human right now, but what if... What if the King could've erased my memory of the incident and the memory of me being a merboy...?"_ Kaito thought before he scratched his head.

 _"Argh, no! But that would mean my Dad wouldn't be Kazuma Shirogane, but King Kaisuke! There's just no way that could be true... Could it?"_ Kaito thought again before he shook his head as he turned to those that looked at him with worried expressions.

"S-Sorry... I just had lots of things to think about in my mind..." Kaito said sheepishly, causing his two Pokémon to eye at him suspiciously. They both knew it was more than just that, and that their human brother was just saying that to prevent others from worrying about him even more.

"Mm... I see. Well, in any case, I think what you should do for now is to be aware of the powers the Gauntlet can do when you're in danger or whenever you need it for a good reason... Other than that, I believe you can have a normal life as a Trainer and as a student of the Pokémon School." Mrs. Summers assured softly.

 _"Emphasis on 'normal life'..."_ Kaito thought dryly before he sighed.

 **Later...**

"Woo! Those were some good malasadas I ate! They're a bit different than the ones that I ate from Melemele Island, but they still taste good!" Hau exclaimed as he rubbed his stomach. Pichu and Eevee smiled in satisfaction as they had a great taste of the malasadas, too.

The Kahuna's grandson arrived not long after Mrs. Summers inspected the Sea Gauntlet, as he said his greetings politely to Mr. Summers and Austin, as they seemed to like Hau, as they accepted his entrance into their home.

"Seriously... What's on your mind besides malasadas, Hau?" Kaito asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, plenty of things! Being friends with Pokémon, Pokémon battling, the new Pokémon I might encounter, and plenty of other stuff!" Hau exclaimed with his hands on the back of his head.

"So... most of your thoughts are about Pokémon." Lana commented, earning a nod from the Kahuna's grandson.

"Yeah! Who wouldn't think about Pokémon? It's thanks to them Alola and the other regions are like this, right? Peaceful and great times?" Hau asked, causing the Alola boy to smile amusingly at the Kahuna's grandson.

"Not everything is peaceful or great, Hau... You ever heard about the Alolan Sea Kingdom?" Kaito asked, as he wanted to know how well Hau knew about the story.

"The Alolan Sea Kingdom? Oh yeah... I've heard that story from Tutu... It's about the lost Prince of the Alolan Sea, right? I only wonder if it's true or not..." Hau stated as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's real... We've heard stories about it, too. And we've even seen it with our very own eyes!" Lana said bluntly, causing both boys to turn on her in surprise.

"Really!? You did!?" Hau exclaimed until Kaito shook his head with a shrug.

"Come on, Lan-Lan... You know that's not true..." Kaito grumbled, causing the Water Type user to sheepishly stick out her tongue, causing the Kahuna's grandson to sweat drop and fall over in disbelief.

"Seriously...?" Hau groaned, causing Lana and Popplio to giggle at the reaction Hau was giving off. Before anyone else could respond, a new voice called out to them in a reserved tone, yet sounding a bit serious.

"Who are you guys?" A girl called out, causing the three to turn and see a girl that seemed to be the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Summers.

She looked like an eleven year old girl, with long and straight black hair with bangs swept to the right side, blue eyes, and a fair complexion. She even wore an Alola sea tank top, white pleated miniskirt, blue and white strappy sandals, light brown trilby hat with a white stripe, purple satchel, and a Z-Ring.

"Oh, um... We're visitors from Melemele Island. You're Mrs. Summers' daughter, right? She invited the three of us to come here to her home." Kaito explained, causing the girl to narrow her eyes before she gave a small smile of understanding.

"I see... My name is Camilla. I hope you three are enjoying your short stay, especially since this is Akala Island, the island that you all probably haven't visited in a while..." The girl, now known as Camilla explained politely.

"Yeah, I am! The Akala Island's Malasada Shop tasted so good! There's even Pokémon that I haven't seen in Melemele Island, too!" Hau exclaimed brightly, catching Camilla by surprise as Kaito sweat dropped at Hau's enthusiasm.

"He gets pretty excited when it comes to Pokémon and malasadas..." Lana commented bluntly, allowing Camilla to understand.

"I see... Well... I'm glad that you enjoyed it..." Camilla said sheepishly before Mrs. Summers came to greet her daughter with a smile.

"Oh? Camilla, when did you get here? I didn't hear you coming in." Mrs. Summers said, causing the daughter to give her mother an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Mom... I was enjoying my time at the beach that I probably lost track of time. But I'm here now, right?" Camilla said apologetically, causing the mother to sigh before she nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you are." was all she said before she turned to the three as she introduced her daughter herself this time.

"Kaito? Hau? And Lana? I'd like you three to meet my daughter, Camilla. She can be reserved sometimes, but can also be outgoing and active when it comes to battling and beach activities... So, I hope you three get along with her!" Mrs. Summers said, causing Camilla to frown.

"Mom... Stop it. I already introduced myself, so you don't have to reveal everything about me to them!" Camilla pouted, causing the mother to smile sweetly before she left the room.

"Ugh... Mom... What a Mom!" Camilla groaned. As the daughter gave her visitors an apologetic look, she headed to a room where it seemed to her room. Before she headed in however, Kaito noticed something that was barely coming out of Camilla's satchel.

What was barely coming out of the satchel seemed to be a necklace of some sort...

Kaito frowned as he watched the girl go in before he folded his arms. As he did so, he noticed the Sea Gauntlet on his arm glowing a little, as if it was responding to the necklace that the Alola boy has seen just now.

"What the..." Kaito said before Lana and Hau noticed the glow coming from the weapon as they approached the Alola boy to see.

"Kai? What's going on with the Sea Gauntlet?" Lana asked as Hau widened his eyes in surprise.

"Whoa... I didn't see that when we met each other for the first time! And... a Sea Gauntlet?" Hau questioned, as he was confused to see the Alola boy wearing the Gauntlet, as the Alola boy frowned to where Camilla had gone off to.

 _"This is getting weird... The Gauntlet... I remember that Mrs. Summers said that it would glow when it's near another object that's related to the Gauntlet. Could that... thing that Camilla had just now in her satchel be one of those objects?"_ Kaito thought.

 **At Camilla's room...**

Camilla was putting her stuff away before she noticed something glowing inside her satchel. Curious as to what it was, the young girl opened it and took out what was revealed to be her seashell and pearl necklace!

The necklace was shining brightly a little, as Camilla gazed at it in both interest and confusion.

 _"It's... glowing? Why? I don't remember doing something that made it glow..."_ Camilla thought before she remembered something that was attached to one of the boys she passed while heading into her room.

"That boy... He... He had something attached to his left arm... Could that be why the necklace is glowing right now?" Camilla asked herself before she looked to where her door was to the hallway.

As both Kaito and Camilla were gazing at their "accessory", neither of them knew what big destiny were lied out to them now that they've greeted and met each other for the first time.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Beam, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Rockruff (M): (Crunch, Sand** **Attack, Rock Slide, Howl)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 22: Queen of the Waves! A Water Match!**

 **Chapter 23: A Full-Powered Pokémon Festival!**

 **Chapter 24: The Tournament Gets Big! Go, Z-Move!**

 **Chapter 25: The Pancake Race Preparation**

 **Chapter 26: The Pancake Race is a Blast!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Kaito: I take it you're taking on the Island Challenge? You have that Z-Crystal with you...

Camilla: I only took the Challenge because I thought it would help me with something... But it didn't really.

Lana: Help you with what? Does this have anything to do with the Alolan Sea Kingdom...?

Camilla: It's nothing to do with that. But... why are you two asking me this? This isn't any of your business.

Kaito: It actually is, since the Sea Gauntlet was part of the Alolan Sea Kingdom. That necklace of yours isn't normal, either.

Camilla: What did you say? Don't make fun of my necklace just because it looks weird!

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Kaito, Hau, and Lana meets Mrs. Summers' family

\- Kaito, Hau, and Lana meets Camilla


	22. Queen of the Waves! A Water Match!

**Chapter** **22: Queen of the Waves! A Water Match!**

Last time on "Pokémon Alola Journey", Kaito thought of what happened yesterday when he accomplished his Grand Trial. Remembering when he had met Hau for the first time and when the Thunderclap Wanderer came to his rescue again, Kaito tries to find a reason why he could know the Wanderer.

His thoughts are interrupted when he gets an early call from Lana, who informs him of the new information Liana Summers has discovered after their small trip to the Undersea Ruins under the sea.

Eager to know more about why the Sea Gauntlet was attached to him, the Alola boy went with Lana to head for Akala Island to visit Liana's home and learn more about what she learned. But what he didn't expect, was for Hau to join them in their voyage to the next island.

As the three visit their home, Liana explained of why she was hoping to discover the mythical Alolan Sea Kingdom for herself, though remembering the history about the humans and the merpeople made her conflicted on whether to reveal her possible discovery to the public.

As Kaito, Lana, and Hau were getting used to the Summers family, they meet Camilla, who is the daughter of Liana. Just as things couldn't get any weirder, when Camilla passes Kaito, both of them discovers the Sea Gauntlet and the necklace suddenly glowing, as if it was meant to happen.

* * *

Kaito was outside at the docks where he, Lana, and Hau landed on after arriving at Akala Island. He couldn't help but think about what he had learned today, only for himself to be a bit more puzzled than he thought he was.

 _"Okay... I've heard the Alolan Sea Kingdom story before, but... if the story is true... then wouldn't there be a chance that I could be the missing Prince of the Alolan Sea? It may sound weird, but... I don't recall much about what occurred five years ago..."_ Kaito thought as he folded his arms.

 _"No... It can't be... but can it? What Mrs. Summers said about the Sea Gauntlet... It attaches itself for those that are descendants of the ancient Sea King that wore this before King Kaisuke wore it... And if it ended being stuck with me, then..."_ Kaito started to think before his thoughts were interrupted.

"Bui?"

Kaito blinked as he turned to see Buizel walking up to him with a worried expression on his face.

"Bui? Bu bui?" Buizel asked softly as he climbed up to his human brother's shoulder, before giving him a small nudge on the cheek in affection.

"Hey, Bui... How did you know where I was?" Kaito asked simply, causing Buizel to give a twitch of his nose, before a small smile started to rise up on his cheeks, leaving the Alola boy to be a little amused by the response.

"By your nose, you mean... You found me by tracking my scent? That's amazing..." Kaito admitted sheepishly, causing Buizel to sheepishly smile back as the two laughed together for the answer the Sea Weasel Pokémon gave off.

"Sorry if I worried you and the others, Bui... There were a lot of things I had to get my mind off of... The story about the Prince... The story about the Sea Gauntlet and the Sea Kingdom... It's so much to take in at once, you know?" Kaito explained.

"Bui..." Buizel replied, sounding like he understood what his brother was going through as he frowned.

The two watched the sun setting down, which gave off a beautiful view. As it went on, the Alola boy couldn't help but smile as he turned to his Sea Weasel Pokémon, before he rubbed his furry head, causing Buizel to whine in protest with a grin.

"Bu... Bui bui..." Buizel whined as he held onto Kaito's hand, as if he was asking him to stop, though he didn't seem to dislike the feeling he was getting from the rubbing.

"Alright, alright... I'll stop." Kaito chuckled as he gave one more rub before he allowed his Water Type partner be, as Buizel smiled. The Sea Weasel Pokémon looked to see the sunset setting down before his human brother spoke.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? The sun setting down, the sea reflecting the sun's light, and not to mention on how the sky is changing colors as time is passing by." Kaito breathed out, earning a nod from the Water Type.

"Bui..." Buizel said as the two kept watching. What they didn't know, was that there were three pairs of eyes watching them not far as they were all hiding behind one of the stands that were supporting the dock's weight.

"I knew it...! See, guys? The black lines on his face, and that gauntlet attached to his arm... It's the lost Prince!" The first merboy exclaimed silently, pointing to where Kaito and Buizel stood together.

"You're right... He's human, but his face and that gauntlet on his arm proves it all..." The second merboy whispered, as the mergirl watched with the two merboys as she noticed what they meant by his face and with the Sea Gauntlet.

"Ah... So I guess your eyes weren't playing tricks on you, Nagisa..." The mergirl said, causing the first merboy, now known as Nagisa to grin.

"Of course! Have I ever been wrong, Nami?" Nagisa asked, causing the second merboy to sweat drop before he reminded Nagisa about something from the past.

"Uh... yeah. There were many times when you were wrong, Nagisa. You remember when you thought Auntie Prima as the King's sister? And there was also that time when you thought that the King's trident was fake..." The second merboy said bluntly.

The turquoise tail merboy pouted at the blunt words before he turned away with his arms folded.

"Okay, okay... So I wasn't always right about everything... Do you have to be so blunt about it, Takumi?" Nagisa grumbled, causing Nami, the light-purple tail mergirl to giggle at the two quarreling at each other.

But as soon as she opened her eyes again, she noticed Kaito being alert to something before he looked like he was about to turn!

"Ah! Nagisa! Takumi! Get your heads down!" Nami shrieked silently, causing the merboys to blink before they got their heads back underwater just as Kaito turned to where the three merchildren were before they sunk down again.

"What was that...? I thought I heard voices..." Kaito asked, causing Buizel to search around as he too, heard voices coming from the place where the three merchildren were.

"Guess it must've been my imagination..." Kaito sighed before he began to take his leave, with Buizel still on his shoulder. But while they were leaving, Buizel gave a glance at the same spot, before he thought he noticed something surfacing... not one, but three!

Shaking his furry head, the Sea Weasel Pokémon opened and narrowed his eyes, only to see nothing on the water.

"Bui..." Buizel mumbled, as he realized he must've imagined those voices also. But in truth, he didn't imagine them, because the voices that he and his human brother heard were real.

As soon as the Alola boy left, the three merchildren surfaced, keeping their heads above the water only.

"Aw man... That was close..." Takumi sighed as the other two sighed in relief, before Nagisa raised a question.

"But hold on... Why did you warn us, Nami? If he's our Prince, then shouldn't it be okay for him to see us?" Nagisa asked, only for the mergirl to glare at him in annoyance, causing the turquoise tail merboy to flinch at her glare.

"Dummy... If the Prince sees us now, he would get shocked! The King sealed away his memories of being a part of us, remember? That way, he and the Queen would be safe from anymore harm that's coming from those humans!" Nami scolded.

"When you say it like that, I guess that's true..." Takumi said, before Nagisa frowned, turning to where both Kaito and Buizel disappeared off to.

"So... What should we say to the others?" Nagisa asked, only for Takumi to respond bluntly.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Remember, the King forbade us from interacting with humans unless he lifts that rule, remember? If word got out that we got onto the surface world to explore..." Takumi started to say before Nami finished it for him.

"Then there would be trouble at our kingdom... Remember what our parents told us before? Humans are cruel and are full of greed. That's why the Prince went missing in the first place with the Queen, remember?" Nami finished, causing Nagisa to frown.

"I guess so, but..." Nagisa pouted before he sighed.

"Alright, fine... Let's head back home." The turquoise tail merboy grumbled before he got ready to dive back underwater with his friends to head back to the Sea Kingdom.

But just as the trio were about to make their way back down, a giant fishing net flew above them before it landed on them!

"AH!" Nagisa exclaimed as Nami just shrieked, with Takumi immediately struggling against the net that suddenly trapped them. The three tried to struggle only to see two men smirking down at them maliciously.

"Well, well! Looks like we got quite a catch, didn't we?" The first man smirked evilly, causing the second man to scoff.

"We sure do... Let's just hope these three don't get away just like what happened to our first catch... All the marine Pokémon we caught and the little merboy that somehow escaped from us!" The second man reminded in annoyance.

"Oh don't worry... I made sure that this net is a bit too stronger to cut. The last net got cut up by something sharp, right? If these little freaks here can't cut it, then nothing can!" The first man bragged, causing the second man to raise an eyebrow.

The three merchildren watched with widened eyes as they were brought to the docks, forcing to be out of the water.

"What now? We can't just leave the little freaks here. We'd be attracting too much unwanted attention by the citizens of Heahea City." The first man said, causing the second man to fold his arms before he made a decision.

"We put them at our trawler. Like the first time, of course. You better hope that the net is stronger than the first one we had!" The second man said seriously, causing the first one to raise his hands with a bashful smile.

"Come on, man... You and I both know that we didn't expect our first catch to escape. But this time for sure, they won't escape!" The first man reassured, causing the second man to sigh before he accepted his comrade's words.

"Fine. We'll be taking them to the black market tomorrow night. Today's not the day, especially with how dark it's getting. But at the market, we can reveal these brats here and prove that our theory about the Sea Kingdom was correct." The second man explained.

"Sounds good." The first man smirked as he dragged the three merchildren that were trapped inside the net. As the two man carried their catch to where their trawler was, Nagisa began to quickly lose his energetic personality and whimper in fear.

"B-Black market...? What does that mean... What are they gonna do to us?" Nagisa whispered in fear, causing Takumi to shiver at the thought.

"We're nothing but pets or trophies to these humans..." Takumi said, as tears began to well in his eyes.

"No way... Why... Why did it have to happen like this?" Nami sniffled as she covered her face.

 **Meanwhile...**

Kaito and Buizel returned back to the house where the Summers were living in as they were greeted by both Hau and Rockruff!

"Hey, Kaito! Where did you go? Buizel quickly left to try and find you!" Hau exclaimed, showing a small pout. The Alola boy chuckled nervously before he tried to explain where he was.

"I, uh... needed some time to myself outside. I was at the docks, thinking of what happened today." Kaito explained, causing Hau to raise an eyebrow before he shrugged and grinned, losing his suspicious attitude as he put his hands on the back of his head.

"Oh... I see..." Hau chuckled as Lana and Popplio joined the two.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lana asked as she held her partner in her arms.

"Pop?" Even Popplio sounded curious on what the human boys were saying before Kaito explained to his friend.

"Nothing much... I just explained why I wasn't here at the moment. Can you blame me for going out to clear my head after everything what we've heard today from Mrs. Summers?" Kaito explained, causing the Water Type user to blink before she nodded in understanding.

"I see... No, I guess I can't blame you for wanting to take a walk after what we've heard..." Lana admitted, only for Hau to get close to the two and act curious.

"Um, hello? Did you two already forget that I'm here, too? Come on! Spill it! What are you guys talking about?" Hau asked eagerly, as he was eager to know what Kaito and Lana were both talking about.

The two looked at each other, with Kaito asking her first.

"Should we tell him? I mean, you and the others back at the Pokémon School knows... Even Prof. Kukui and my Mom knows..." Kaito asked, causing Lana to ponder over this for a moment before she gave a reluctant nod to the Alola boy.

"Mm... I'm sure it'll be fine. He's the Kahuna's grandson, right? Plus, if he's a friend of yours, Kai... Then he's someone that we can trust with the story that we've heard from Mrs. Summers." Lana agreed, causing Kaito to nod back.

Buizel and Popplio looked at each other while Rockruff just looked up at his two Water Type friends. The three young Pokémon nodded at each other, leaving Hau confused as he cocked his head in both curiosity and confusion.

"Um... guys?" Hau started to ask before Kaito gave his new friend a bashful smile.

"Sorry, Hau... Sure. We'll tell you everything of what we learned. I'll even tell you how and why I got this Sea Gauntlet attached to me in the first place." Kaito said, causing Hau to blink before a smile rose up on his face.

 **Later...**

After explaining the whole story to the Kahuna's grandson, Hau's mouth was gaping wide in disbelief, as his eyes were wide... too wide that one of them looked like it was going to pop out if something hard hit the back of Hau's head.

"That's... incredible..." Hau breathed out, as he finally managed to get a few words out.

At Hau's reaction, Lana couldn't help but giggle at the face expression Hau has shown, while Kaito sighed while sweat dropping. He expected Hau to be speechless, but the expression he gave out seemed to be too much.

 _"I guess we revealed too much about the story we've heard, along with our underwater expedition. Maybe we should've gone slowly instead..."_ Kaito thought until Hau's face changed into a bright expression, catching both Kaito and Buizel off guard!

"That... sounds... AWESOME! If the story is true, then wouldn't that make you the... Mmph!" Hau started to shout out, only for Kaito to cover his mouth with his left hand as he and Lana gave a shushing expression to the Kahuna's grandson.

"SHHH!" The two shushed, as Buizel, Rockruff, and Popplio did the same.

"Don't yell it out loud like that! There are people in this house besides Mrs. Summers, you know!?" Kaito whispered loudly, with Buizel scowling at the Kahuna's grandson for nearly exposing the secret.

"Sorry, sorry... I just couldn't help it! But still... like I was saying, if the story was true... then wouldn't that make you the lost Prince, Kaito? You have that Sea Gauntlet on your arm and you said you couldn't remember much about five years ago, right?" Hau asked.

The question struck the Alola boy as he frowned. Lana looked at her friend in worry as Kaito sighed, before he shrugged.

"I don't... really know. What I do know is, right now... I can't get this Gauntlet off of me." Kaito grumbled, as he shook his head. Before anyone else could respond, a door opened from behind the three as Camilla came out of her room with an annoyed expression.

"Excuse me, but I was able to hear you even from my room. Can you all keep it down, please? This is my family's house, just so you know..." Camilla asked, her face showing how annoyed she looked at the moment.

"Oh... We're sorry." Lana said, feeling sorry for the researcher's daughter.

"Popplio..."

"Bu bui..."

"Ruff..."

The three Pokémon expressed their apologies to the girl while Kaito sighed before he made his apology.

"We're sorry if we bothered you, Camilla..." Kaito said, before Hau was the last to speak his apology.

"Yeah... I'm sorry, too. I guess I can't help it if I learn something wicked!" Hau exclaimed sheepishly, catching Camilla's attention as she turned to the Kahuna's grandson.

"Something... wicked? You mean to say, something new and amazing?" Camilla asked, causing the Kahuna's grandson to nod in response. Raising an eyebrow, the researcher's daughter noticed the Sea Gauntlet attached to Kaito's left wrist as she narrowed her eyes.

"What's that on your arm? It looks like... some sort of gauntlet..." Camilla asked, causing Kaito to blink before he frowned.

Lana froze for a moment as she looked at Kaito for a moment, before she turned to Camilla, who remained curious on what was attached to the Alola boy.

"Well...? What is it?" Camilla asked, causing the Alola boy to hold onto the Sea Gauntlet with his right hand before he shook his head, confessing on what he was able to tell to the girl.

"I... can't tell you. It's something that I'm not supposed to discuss with people I just met." Kaito said dryly, causing Camilla to raise an eyebrow before she gestured to Hau, who just learned about the story from the two Pokémon School students.

"Is that so? From what I've heard back at my room, you seemed to trust this guy enough to tell him, but you're saying that you can't trust me with whatever secret you're hiding? You're not the only one with secrets, you know." Camilla said with a frown.

"Say what...?" Kaito said in surprise, causing the researcher's daughter to sigh before she took out her necklace that seemed to be glowing when she returned to her home. As soon as she revealed it, it began to glow!

The pendant with the pearl on the necklace began to shine a little, causing the others to widen their eyes at the sight. But at the same time, the Sea Gauntlet began to glow a little as well, causing the Alola boy to turn his attention to it and lift it up for the others to see.

 _"I knew it... My necklace must be something that's related to that Gauntlet he has... Could that gauntlet he has right now... the Sea Gauntlet? The weapon that belonged to the ancient King of the Alolan Sea Kingdom?"_ Camilla thought as Kaito looked at her.

"Your necklace... and my Sea Gauntlet... What's with these two? It's like they're resonating with one another." Kaito breathed out, causing Camilla to smile a little before she realized that her thoughts were correct.

"So I was right. It is the Sea Gauntlet that's attached to you right now. I'm guessing that's why my Mom brought the three of you here? To research about the Gauntlet more? Ugh... That's so like her..." Camilla grumbled, before she pouted.

"What...? How do you know about the Sea Gauntlet?" Lana asked in disbelief while Hau just blinked in surprise.

"How? It's kind of obvious. The Akala Library is where I usually go besides the beaches... I found a book that explained everything about the Alolan Sea Kingdom... who reigns it, who lives in it, and also about the weapon that's used to protect the Sea Kingdom." Camilla explained.

"A book!? You can't mean...!" Kaito started to explain before he remembered a book that Lillie read to him and Lana back at Melemele Island when Kaito wanted to know more about his powers that he discovered during class.

 **Flashback**

 _"Are you here because about your aqua-kinesis powers from yesterday?" Lana asked, catching both Buizel and Kaito off guard as the Alola boy reluctantly nodded in response._

 _"Y-Yeah, that's right, but... How did you know?" Kaito asked as Lillie began to explain._

 _"To be honest... We were also curious too, about your powers. So that's why I decided to head for the Melemele Library when I met up with Lana along the way. She was also curious about your aqua-kinesis ability, so the two of us decided to come here." Lillie explained._

 _Kaito blinked, realizing that the girls came to the library for the same reason as he did as he gave a hopeful look to them, before he asked._

 _"So... Did you two find anything in there that sounded interesting and useful?" Kaito asked._

 _The girls and Popplio all looked at each other, as Lana was the first to speak up._

 _"Well... we may have found something that's connected to your aqua-kinesis powers, but we don't really know if it's similar or not..." Lana said as the Alola boy made a serious look._

 _"Even if it's little, please tell me... I want to find the answers to my questions... The questions about my aqua-kinesis ability, and the reason why Water Type Pokémon are attracted to me while I'm at the sea..." Kaito said, as Lana blinked, before Lillie smiled in understanding._

 _"Alright... Well, this is what we read and discovered..." Lillie said as she took out a book she had borrowed from the library. As Kaito and Buizel gave a glance at it, it was titled, **"The Alolan Sea Mysteries"**._

 **Flashback End**

"That book... It was called 'The Alolan Sea Mysteries', wasn't it?" Kaito asked, causing Camilla to blink in surprise before she nodded in affirmation.

"So you know that book? I guess that's how you somehow managed to get that special gauntlet that's stuck with you right now." Camilla commented, causing the Alola boy to frown before he questioned about her necklace.

"And what about you? What's your story about that peculiar necklace of yours?" Kaito asked, causing Camilla to blink before she frowned.

"It's nothing peculiar! It's similar to your Gauntlet, mister! It just looks different, that's all! Tell me something, were you able to control the waves once?" Camilla asked, surprising Hau while Kaito just blinked.

"Yeah... Wait, you can't mean that the necklace allowed you to do it, too!?" Kaito exclaimed, causing the researcher's daughter to nod in response.

"I have... thanks to this necklace I got weeks ago." Camilla said as she recalled the time when she received the necklace and how she got it in the first place.

 **Flashback**

 _Camilla is on beach near Heahea City, exploring the beach when she noticed something sparkling in the sand. She dug in that spot, and noticed a beautiful necklace decorated with gold, seashells, pearls, and a pendant that has a larger pearl in the center._

 _"Ooh, pretty." Camilla said as she wore the necklace. "I gotta show this to Mom and Dad."_

 _But before she headed back home, she noticed the waves moving in her direction. Curious on what was happening, Camilla does a few graceful hand and arm gestures, and, to her surprise, the water moved similarly to her gestures._

 _"Whoa! I can't believe I just did that." Camilla said in disbelief._

 **Flashback End**

Camilla finished her short story of how she received the necklace, which allowed her to control the waves from the sea like how Kaito was able to back when he attacked Team Rocket and when he tried to experience it without anyone knowing.

"Incredible..." Lana breathed out as Hau frowned, as he placed his hands on the back of his head.

"So... Does that mean you're the only one that knows about this power you've discovered from your necklace?" Hau asked, allowing Camilla to nod.

"Yes... I haven't told anyone about this, not even my parents or my brother. I couldn't imagine on how they would react when they saw me having a beautiful necklace like this, and with the power I gained from this necklace..." Camilla explained while frowning.

"So what you're saying is... that you don't trust them?" Kaito asked, causing Camilla to blink before she frowned again at the Alola boy.

"W-What? Of course I trust them..." Camilla protested, only for the Alola boy to sigh.

"Is that so? You have a funny way of showing it when you wouldn't even tell them what you found. And it's been weeks. Don't you think you should reveal the secret you've been hiding from them? Some of my friends and my family knows, despite of the discovery being a shock to them." Kaito explained.

Camilla widened her eyes at the news before she bit her lips, until she shook her head.

"I... I can't. Even if I reveal it now to them, then things could get ugly. I can't... I just..." Camilla started to protest before Kaito frowned. Lana frowned as well, as she could understand a little from what Camilla was feeling.

But with the way things are, she knows that Kaito was right about one thing.

Despite of how much time passed, it was best if someone hiding a secret now should reveal to the ones he or she cares about. Otherwise, things could get more ugly if it's not revealed today or a little later.

"Alright then... If you won't show it to them, then how about this?" Kaito started to ask, causing Camilla, Hau, and Lana to all to turn before he explained his suggestion to the researcher's daughter.

"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle. If I win, then I want you to reveal what you've discovered to your family. But if I lose, then I'll forget everything that I said about you revealing your secret to your parents. Does that sound good?" Kaito explained, his tone sounding a little more serious.

Lana blinked in surprise as she didn't expect this coming from the Alola boy.

 _"Kaito, challenging someone to a battle? This is new..."_ Lana thought while Camilla began to ponder over this.

"Well... I..." Camilla started to say before Hau interrupted, as he got between the Alola boy and Camilla.

"Hold on, Kaito! If you don't mind, I'd like to have a battle with Camilla first!" Hau declared, catching the others by surprise while Kaito just questioned the Kahuna's grandson.

"This is out of the blue... Why you?" Kaito asked, before Hau explained.

"Well... I know this is all serious, but... you can't just pressure someone into a battle when you know how vulnerable she looks after your suggestion of telling her parents everything. So, I thought... If I battled her first, it might let her forget the pressure being pressed onto her!" Hau explained.

Kaito blinked, before he sighed.

 _"Is he serious about that explanation or did he make that up just so he could have a battle with her? Either way... this doesn't sound like a bad idea."_ Kaito thought before he realized the point of Hau's words.

Camilla seemed to understand Hau as she smiled a little, before accepting Hau's challenge first.

"I... That's not a bad idea. Yes... Hau, I'd be happy to battle you before I battle Kaito." Camilla said, causing Hau to grin brightly while Lana just smiled, seeing the daughter having her smile back a little.

For Kaito, the Alola boy pondered over this a little more before he shrugged, a small smile rising up as he accepted of what's about to happen.

"Alright, then. I can wait for my battle to come, then." Kaito said, causing an agreement between the four Trainers to occur.

 **Later...**

It was night when Camilla led the visitors to where the battlefield was. By the time they got there, the visitors from Melemele Island all got a big surprise. Instead of a plain field, it looked more like a field for Water Types!

There were small platforms for Pokémon to land on in case if they needed to get on dry land, and not only that... the battlefield was right at the sea!

"What in the world...?" Kaito breathed out as he was surprised to see a battlefield like this.

"You guys like it? My mom and dad created this so us family can battle against each other, or when visitors come and visit us to battle." Camilla asked, causing Lana to watch in awe.

"It's amazing..." Lana commented, causing Camilla to nod and smile in thanks.

"Woo-hoo! I can tell already that this battle is going to be real fun! Although... I don't have any Water Type Pokémon I can use." Hau started to cheer before he paled in realization of what he didn't have with him.

At his confession, both Kaito and Lana fell over, the same going for Buizel, Rockruff, and Popplio! Camilla blinked before she gave a sigh.

"You don't...? I guess I shouldn't be surprised, since I don't have any Water Type Pokémon either..." Camilla admitted, causing the visitors to all turn to Camilla by surprise.

"You don't either? Then why in a battlefield like this? Shouldn't a plain field be just fine for you and your opponents?" Lana asked, causing Camilla to shake her head before she explained.

"No... My Pokémon are used to battling in a field like this. We've done some training here as well, so that they could get ready for whatever's coming to them in a different field." Camilla explained, intriguing the Alola boy as he folded his arms.

"Huh... That's amazing." Kaito said plainly, as Buizel and Rockruff expressed their agreement.

With the sightseeing of the battlefield done, Camilla headed to one side while Hau went to the other. Kaito watched with the three Pokémon as Lana nervously took her place as the referee for this battle.

"O-Okay! The Pokémon battle between Camilla and Hau are about to begin! Each side may use one Pokémon! And the battle will be over when the Pokémon on either side is unable to continue!" Lana explained nervously.

"Just one? In that case... Pichu, you're up!" Hau called out, causing the young Electric Type to appear, with sparks crackling on his red cheeks!

"Pichu Pi!" Pichu cried out, as Camilla sent out her Pokémon!

"Pichu... In that case, Fomantis! It's your turn to shine!" Camilla called out as she sent forth a Pokémon that looked like a Grass Type! The Alola boy recognized the Pokémon as he frowned for the Kahuna's grandson.

"It's a Fomantis. A Grass Type. This is going to be hard for Hau if he's using Pichu since Electric Type moves won't affect a Grass Type like Fomantis that much." Kaito commented as the Pokémon all watched to see what would happen.

"And begin!" Lana called out, signaling the start of the battle.

 **Camilla: Fomantis VS Hau: Pichu**

"The first move is ours! Fomantis, use Razor Leaf!" Camilla called out. Fomantis focused on her energy before she shot sharp leaves to strike Pichu, as Hau got ready to counter.

"Here it comes, Pichu! Thunder Shock, let's go!" Hau shouted out.

At the order, the little Electric Type shot electricity to counter the leaves, only for the Razor Leaf attack to overpower the Thunder Shock and strike Pichu directly! Pichu gave a squeal in pain while Hau just gasped at the damage Pichu has taken just now.

"What!? What happened!?" Hau exclaimed as Camilla's tone became serious as she battled on.

"Didn't you know? An Electric Type move like Thunder Shock will have little effect on a Grass Type move like Razor Leaf! Fomantis, use Razor Leaf once more!" Camilla called out, allowing Fomantis to shoot more leaves!

"Dodge it, Pichu! Then, use Shock Wave!" Hau cried out.

Evading the second attack, Pichu focused his electricity before he shot it! The move zapped Fomantis, causing the Grass Type to grunt in pain before it managed to resist the attack.

As the battle was going on, the Alola boy felt someone besides him, joining him to watch the battle. He glanced to see who it was, only for him to realize that it was Camilla's little brother, Austin.

He had Comfey on his head as the younger brother watched to see the action go on.

"So you guys met big sis?" Austin asked, earning a nod from the Alola boy.

"We sure did... And to be quite honest, I didn't expect something like this to happen. I ask for a battle, and that guy just takes it. He took the challenge first for a good reason, though." Kaito explained, allowing the younger brother to understand.

"Oh... I see. But... I don't think your friend will stand much a chance against big sis..." Austin said bluntly, catching Kaito by surprise.

"Why do you say that?" Kaito asked, as the younger brother explained.

"Big sis is a really strong battler when it comes to Trainers at her age. She's not only strong in battle, but she's a really good surfer, too! Because of that, many people in Akala Island calls her the 'Queen of the Waves'." Austin explained.

"Queen of the Waves...? Your sister? That's a surprise." Kaito admitted as he didn't expect to hear such news. Austin gave a timid smile before he nodded as he continued to watch the battle again.

"Big sis can be outgoing and active sometimes, but... it suddenly stopped for some reason. It happened weeks ago when she got back from her small trip at the beach." Austin explained, her face showing a sad smile.

Kaito blinked, before he realized that when Austin meant weeks, he knew he was referring to the time when Camilla discovered the seashell and pearl necklace she had hidden from her family.

 _"So that's why she looked so reserved when we all met her the first time... Was it because of the secret she had to keep from her family?"_ Kaito thought as the battle was clearly on Camilla's side. Hau on the other hand, was struggling to keep up as Pichu began to pant in exhaustion.

Fomantis on the other hand, was barely hurt as she managed to dodge and counter most of the attacks that were thrown to her way.

"Whoa... This doesn't look so good." Hau admitted as Camilla began to make her finishing move.

"No, it's not. For you, that is! Fomantis, let's end this! Use Razor Leaf, one more time!" Camilla shouted out. The Sickle Grass Pokémon shot more leaves, which struck Pichu once more!

"PICHU!" Pichu shrieked as he was knocked back onto Hau, who managed to catch him in time before the poor Electric Type fell into the water.

"Ah! Pichu!" Hau exclaimed as he held his unconscious Electric Type into his arms.

"P-Pichu is unable to battle! Fomantis wins! And so, the winner of this battle... is Camilla!" Lana called out, as she gestured Camilla as the winner of this battle.

 **Winner: Camilla**

"Nice work, Fomantis. Get some rest." Camilla spoke gratefully before she returned her Grass Type back to her Pokéball, while Hau thanked Pichu for his efforts.

"Thanks for trying, Pichu. Return!" Hau said as he recalled the Electric Type back. As he did so, he faced Camilla, who looked at him with a reserved expression.

"Heh... Ha ha ha! That was fun! I hope we get to battle each other again someday, Camilla!" Hau exclaimed, catching the "Queen of the Waves" by surprise before she sheepishly smiled at the attitude Hau was giving off despite of him losing.

"Um... sure. I'll be happy to accept your challenge anytime, Hau." Camilla said as she turned to Kaito, who gave a glance at her. The two laid eyes on each other for a moment before the Alola boy moved to where Hau once stood.

"Careful, Kaito. This girl may look nice and sweet, but she can be really scary when it comes to battling!" Hau warned, causing the Alola boy to raise an eyebrow at him before he gave a chuckle.

"I'm well aware of that after the battle you had with her, Hau. But thanks for the warning, anyway." Kaito said as he took his place on the Trainer's Box to face Camilla, who had another Pokéball ready.

Lana looked at both sides before she made the explanation again.

"Okay... The battle goes the same way! One Pokémon each!" Lana exclaimed, causing both Trainers to nod as Camilla sent out her Pokémon to show everyone what was next.

"Cutiefly, it's your time to shine!" Camilla called out, as a small flying pollen-like Pokémon appeared.

"A Cutiefly? This could be interesting. Buizel! You up for it?" Kaito asked, causing the Sea Weasel Pokémon to nod in response as he joined his human brother to face Cutiefly in battle. He dove underwater on the battlefield to get ready as Camilla frowned.

"So Kaito's using his partner... a Water Type Pokémon. This could get tricky due to the field advantage he has right now." Camilla admitted silently as Lana made the call for the battle to begin.

"And... begin!" Lana shouted out, allowing the two Trainers to begin their battle.

 **Camilla: Cutiefly VS Kaito: Buizel**

"Ruff! Ruff!" Rockruff barked, as he encouraged the Sea Weasel Pokémon to win. Hau watched on the sidelines with Austin, who remained silent as he watched with Comfey on his head again.

"Cutiefly, let's make this quick! Use Silver Wind!" Camilla called out, causing the Bee Fly Pokémon to blow a silvery wind to strike at Buizel!

"A Bug Type move... Buizel, dive underwater to dodge!" Kaito called out. The Sea Weasel Pokémon took a quick dive to evade Silver Wind, as he swam underwater to perform a sneak attack.

"I knew he would dodge by going underwater... Cutiefly! Drag Buizel out with Psychic!" Camilla called out, catching the Alola boy by surprise.

He watched as Cutiefly let its eyes glow, causing Buizel to suddenly surface and be lifted in the air!

"BUI!? BU BUI!?" Buizel yelped as he struggled to regain his balance in the air, while Kaito gritted his teeth.

"That's not good...! Buizel, counter with Ice Beam!" Kaito called out. Camilla blinked at the move as she watched the Sea Weasel Pokémon shoot the Ice Type attack to where Cutiefly was flying!

"Quick, Cutiefly! Dodge it!" Camilla called out. The Bee Fly Pokémon managed to evade the attack until it realized that due to it being distracted, the Psychic attack was interrupted, causing Buizel to start falling from the air!

"Oh no! Buizel's going to get a burn if he hits his body on the water!" Hau exclaimed as Austin watched in surprise.

"No he won't! Buizel, spin with Aqua Jet! Regain your balance and strike!" Kaito called out.

Hearing Kaito call out to him, the Sea Weasel Pokémon flipped and regained his balance before he surrounded himself with water! Then, with his speed, the Water Type bashed onto Cutiefly multiple times, which knocked the Bee Fly Pokémon back several times!

"No way! Cutiefly, stay strong! Use Fairy Wind!" Camilla called out, causing Cutiefly to regain her balance in the air and blew a strong wind, causing Buizel to struggle against it before he felt being hard onto the water!

"What...!?" Kaito exclaimed as he watched Buizel get knocked back before the Sea Weasel Pokémon recovered as he got back onto the platform to face Cutiefly again.

"Okay! Use Silver Wind!" Camilla called out. Once again, the Bug Type attack was shot, as Buizel got ready to brace himself or to counter it.

"Intercept with Ice Beam, Buizel!" Kaito shouted back, allowing the Sea Weasel Pokémon to stop the wind in its tracks by making the Ice Type attack collide with the wind and make it explode!

Both sides covered themselves to prevent the shockwave from getting to them as Austin watched in awe.

"Whoa... It's getting intense." Austin commented as Hau nodded in agreement. Despite being older than the younger brother, the Kahuna's grandson couldn't help but see how strong the battle was going for both sides.

"It's like they're both trying their hardest to win..." Hau commented as Buizel managed to hit Cutiefly with an Ice Beam attack this time! Cutiefly was blown backwards as she struggled to keep flying in the air.

"Oh no! Cutiefly!" Camilla exclaimed as she glanced at Kaito and Buizel.

 _"Those two... They've somehow managed to counter every moves that Cutiefly made! Even with Psychic, they immediately found a way to distract Cutiefly to prevent her from using Psychic to her fullest!"_ Camilla thought as she was ready to make the next move.

But before she was about to, a tingling sensation came to her mind as she widened her eyes in surprise.

Kaito noticed her stopping for a moment as he frowned with the expression she was giving off.

"What's wrong? Are you planning to continue on or not?" Kaito asked, causing Camilla to blink before she shook her head as she quickly returned Cutiefly back into her Pokéball, causing the others to watch her in surprise.

"Sis! Where are you going? The battle's not over yet!" Austin called out as Camilla continued to run back to the house and out. Concerned of what was going on, Kaito looked at Buizel, who nodded in understanding.

With the two of them agreeing, they began to follow after Camilla, with Rockruff at their side. The Puppy Pokémon seemingly knew what was also wrong as he joined his two friends to follow where the "Queen of the Waves" was going.

"Huh!? Kaito, hey!" Hau called out as he was the first to run after the Alola boy. Lana followed with Popplio at her side as Austin watched with widened eyes in both surprise and confusion.

"W-What's going on? Where's everybody going!?" Austin called out, only to get no response as all the Trainers were already out of the battlefield and out of the house. Comfey floated over the young boy's head as Austin frowned.

"Sis... Please be okay when you come back." Austin prayed as Comfey gave a soft coo, trying to comfort the younger brother. The younger brother of Camilla responded by softly embracing the Fairy Type that was trying to comfort him.

 **Meanwhile...**

Kaito was running around, trying to go after Camilla, who had suddenly abandoned their battle. As he ran around with Buizel and Rockruff at his side, the Alola boy stopped, looking around. There were many people with their shops still open.

Even the Pokémon Center looked to be still open with many Trainers heading in and out. But there was no sight of the "Queen of the Waves" around. It's as if, she took off in light speed somehow, without allowing herself to be seen or chased.

"Where did she go...? She couldn't have gone out too far..." Kaito grunted as Buizel searched around carefully, while Rockruff tried to sniff out Camilla's scent. At spotting the scent, the Puppy Pokémon gave a small bark to his friends.

"Ruff! Rockruff!" Rockruff barked, catching both Kaito and Buizel's attention.

"You found her scent? Great! Lead the way, Rockruff!" Kaito called out.

"Bu bui!" Buizel exclaimed, encouraging his Rock Type friend to help out with the search. Nodding at their encouragement, the Puppy Pokémon followed the scent with his noise, while Kaito and Buizel followed the little Rock Type.

As Rockruff continued to track Camilla by her scent, the trail ended cold in the docks, causing the Rock Type to whine in discouragement, realizing that he has lost the person that Kaito and the others were searching for.

"You lost her scent?" Kaito asked, causing Rockruff to give a small whine. The Alola boy frowned before he looked around to see Camilla nowhere in sight. All that he was seeing were the docks filled with boats and nothing more.

"Where could she have gone? If she's here, then why did she come here in the first place?" Kaito started to ask himself bitterly. Before he could speak or think anymore, the Sea Gauntlet on Kaito's arm began to glow a little!

"Huh? The Sea Gauntlet... It's..." Kaito started to say, as his two Pokémon turned to him in surprise.

"Bui?"

"Ruff?"

The two Pokémon gazed at the Sea Gauntlet curiously as the Alola boy moved around to where the docks were. As he started walking with his two Pokémon at his side, the Gauntlet began to glow even brighter, causing Kaito to narrow his eyes.

"Something over there? Ah..." Kaito started to ask before he noticed a light up ahead. Running to where it was, the Alola boy stopped for a moment to take a peek at what the Gauntlet had led him to.

Buizel and Rockruff also took a peek of what their human brother was seeing right now. But as they took a look on what they were looking at, the three of them all widened their eyes in surprise!

Up ahead was a trawler that seemed to belong to some sort of fishermen. But on the trawler was a giant fishing net that had something, no... someone trapped inside! And it wasn't just one, but three!

They looked like kids, but they looked different from other people. The Alola boy knew he didn't have to think about it as he didn't see legs, but fish tails instead.

"No way... Are those... merpeople? But how...?" Kaito breathed out in disbelief. Buizel and Rockruff also stared in disbelief as they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Out of all the beings that they've seen, seeing merpeople was the first time for them.

Even Buizel was witnessing merchildren for the first time as part of the merpeople beings.

But realizing the situation that the merchildren were in, the Alola boy shook his head and turned to his two Pokémon for some assistance.

"Wait... This isn't the time to be shocked. Those merpeople over there are kids, right? And they even look younger than I am... Buizel. Rockruff... You guys ready to lend me a hand here?" Kaito asked, earning nods from his two determined friends.

"Bu!"

"Ruff!"

With the three making their agreement together, they all headed carefully to where the trawler was. The merchildren were still stiff scared for what happened hours ago as they didn't like it at all.

"Takumi... What's going to happen to us again...?" Nagisa asked in a shaky tone, causing Takumi to frown as he shivered at the thought of what might happen to them.

"It's better if you didn't think about it or ask, Nagisa... Face it. We'll never go home this way... Not as long as we're trapped here like some... helpless Magikarp!" Takumi grunted as he tried to find a way to free himself and the others from the net.

"But what can we do? The humans we saw a few hours ago made this net very strong... Breaking out of it won't be easy. It'll take forever for us to get free from this..." Nami reminded, until someone else joined in with their conversation.

"Then I guess I'll have to find a way to get you three out of this mess." Kaito spoke out seriously. The merchildren all flinched at whoever joined them as they hesitantly turned to see Kaito standing over them with Buizel and Rockruff at his side!

"H-Huh...!?" Takumi stuttered as he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Y-You're...!" Nami started to say, catching Kaito's attention as he held onto the net.

"It's you! The lost Prince! It's really you! You're here!" Nagisa exclaimed brightly, tears welling up in his eyes in joy. At the merboy calling him that, the Alola boy blinked in surprise, the same going for both Buizel and Rockruff.

"W-What...?" That was all Kaito could say when Nagisa called him the Prince. Even his two Pokémon were a little startled for what the turquoise tail merboy said to their human brother. But before Kaito could ask Nagisa on what he meant, angry voices yelled at him.

"Hey, kid!? What do you think you're doing!?" A familiar voice snapped, catching Kaito by surprise as he turned to see the two men glaring at him angrily.

"Ah...! It's those humans again!" Nami shrieked, causing Kaito to blink in realization as he glared at the men.

"So you're the creeps that dragged these kids out of their home?" Kaito asked sternly. Buizel and Rockruff glared at the men, as they were ready to fight.

"Yeah? What of it? Merpeople like those kids over there are big fortunes for us! Once we reveal them to the public in the black market... we'll be rich! Now those people will believe that the mythical Alolan Sea Kingdom isn't a story, but a real thing!" The first man exclaimed arrogantly.

"Idiot!" The second man snapped as he elbowed his comrade to keep his mouth from going off again.

"GRGH!" The first man grunted as he held his stomach in pain, before the second man glared back at the Alola boy.

"Here's the deal, kid. You stay away from this place and forget about this, and we'll just let you go. Nothing more, got it?" The second man asked dangerously. Unfazed by the intimidation the man was giving off, the Alola boy shook his head in disbelief.

"You actually believe that I'll let you creeps do this? They may be merpeople, but look closely! They're just kids, just like how I am!" Kaito retorted, before the first man interrupted him as he recovered from the blow his comrade had given him.

"S-So what!? People with fish tails instead of legs are nothing but freaks! Freaks that will get us rich!" The first man sneered, causing Kaito to grit his teeth in annoyance. Even Buizel and Rockruff were getting annoyed just by the words the first man was giving off.

"Y-Your Highness...?" Takumi asked silently, only for Kaito to ignore the young merboy as he got ready.

"You creeps will be sorry you ever started this... Buizel! Rockruff! Now!" Kaito called out, causing the Sea Weasel and Puppy Pokémon to nod as they both got in front of Kaito to begin something, something that made the two men confused.

"What the heck are you trying to do, kid? Fight us? You must be out of your mind if you think you can beat the both of us!" The first man sneered as he and his comrade took out their Pokéballs to fight against the kid that began to oppose them.

"Hypno, take 'em down!"

"Krokorok, it's feeding time."

Two evolved Pokémon cried out their names at being sent out as they got ready to face their opponents! Buizel and Rockruff just growled back as they were ready to fight.

"Hypno, use Hypnosis!"

"Krokorok, use Crunch!"

The Psychic Type was ready to put its opponents to sleep while the Ground-Dark Type was ready to give its opponents some intense pain with his large jaws! But the Alola boy was more than ready to take them on and counter them.

"Don't get ahead of yourself! Buizel, Ice Beam! Rockruff, use Rock Slide!" Kaito called out.

Leaping in the air, the Sea Weasel Pokémon shot ice to counter Hypno, as the Ice Type attack knocked the evolved Psychic Type back! The same went for Krokorok as boulders from Rockruff howling smashed onto the Desert Croc Pokémon!

The two Pokémon groaned in pain, much to the men's panic as they quickly returned their defeated Pokémon to their Pokéballs before they glared at the kid that easily defeated them with one shot each!

"I can't believe it! This kid actually took us down!?" The first man snapped as the second man scoffed.

"Tch... I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need to get out of here now! Forget our catch!" The second man ordered, only for something to get in their way.

"You're not going anywhere anymore." A girl called out, catching everyone, including the merchildren by surprise.

"Wait, what!?" The first man exclaimed as something began to lift him in the air! The second man was lifted as well, as they both began to panic on what was happening to them right now.

"W-What is the meaning of this!? What's going on!?" The second man demanded angrily.

Kaito blinked, as did his two Pokémon as they looked to see... it was Camilla! She had Fomantis and Cutiefly out, with the Bee Fly Pokémon using Psychic to lift the two men up in the air to prevent them from escaping.

"Camilla!?" Kaito exclaimed as Camilla sighed in relief.

"Looks like I got here just in time... To think there were black market people here..." Camilla sighed as the Alola boy frowned.

"Where...?" Kaito started to ask, only for the "Queen of the Waves" to shake her head and remind the Alola boy of what they need to do first before questions can be asked.

"I'll explain later. First, we need to deal with these creeps and get those kids out of that net. Cutiefly? Use String Shot!" Camilla called out. Cutiefly buzzed in response before she shot the sticky string to bound the men together!

"What the!? Oh, that's just great!" The first man snapped as he and his comrade were stuck together, with the string keeping them tight.

Once the criminals were bound, the two Trainers ran back to the trawler where the merchildren were still stuck in the net as they trembled at the sight of seeing someone else besides Kaito getting closer to them.

"W-Who are you...? Are you... going to hurt us?" Nami asked frightfully.

Camilla shook her head in response, giving the trio a small smile before she reassured the kids that she is nothing like the humans that got them trapped like this in the first place.

"No... I'm not. This isn't the first time that I had to save merchildren like this, you know?" Camilla asked with a small wink, catching the Alola boy's attention as she indicated that this wasn't the first that she saw the merpeople species.

"What are you and the Prince going to do to us, then?" Nagisa asked, causing Kaito to frown at the turquoise tail merboy.

"We're not going to do anything bad to the three of you. And why do you keep calling me Prince?" Kaito asked as he tried to find a weak spot of the net as Rockruff tried to bite through it, with Buizel pulling the net.

Camilla listened as Takumi explained, his fish tail flickering a little.

"Well... When Nagisa pointed out that you could be our lost Prince, we went after you... You look exactly like the Prince, and you even have that Sea Gauntlet with you! Not to mention the birthmarks you have on your face... That's how the King described you as his own son..." Takumi explained nervously.

Kaito could only widen his eyes in surprise as he began to feel a little more conflicted of what he heard from the young merboy just now as he shook his head, until Camilla snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Thoughts can come later. Focus on cutting this net now! Fomantis, Razor Leaf!" Camilla called out. Using her scythe-like arms, Fomantis shot sharp leaves, which made some damage to the net, only for it to the net to stay strong.

"This net is even stronger..." Camilla whispered as Kaito tried this time.

"Rockruff, try using Crunch on the net." Kaito called out reluctantly. Barking in affirmation, the Puppy Pokémon used his fangs to try and bite through the net as the merchildren watched to see Rockruff attempt to cut through.

As the Crunch was doing its work, the "Queen of the Waves" noticed something from the net as she called to Fomantis once more.

"One more time, Fomantis! Use Razor Leaf!" Camilla called out. Once again, the Grass Type threw sharp leaves, which finally managed to slice through the net and allow the merchildren to be free from their tight prison.

"We're free!" Nagisa exclaimed, a grin rising up on his face.

"T-Thank you... your Highness. And...?" Nami started to thank the two before she turned to Camilla, who blinked before she introduced herself.

"Oh... Camilla's my name. And you're welcome!" Camilla said softly, earning a thankful nod from the mergirl as she dove back underwater with Nagisa at her side. For Takumi, he glanced at both Kaito and Camilla, noticing the Sea Gauntlet and necklace that were on the two.

"Huh..." was all Takumi said before he joined his two friends underwater to head back to their home. Once they were gone out of sight, the Alola boy sighed before he scratched the back of his head.

"So they were the reasons why you ditched our battle?" Kaito asked, causing Camilla to nod sheepishly before she made an apology.

"Yes... I'm sorry for running off like that without warning." Camilla said apologetically, causing the Alola boy to nod in understanding before he turned back to where the merchildren had disappeared off to underwater before he raised a question.

"What should we tell the others? You left them quite surprised when you ran off like that." Kaito asked, causing Camilla to shake her head before she answered back.

"Nothing... If we tell them about the merchildren that we saved, then it might cause an uproar even if your friends are trustworthy..." Camilla said, before the Alola boy raised another question to the "Queen of the Waves".

"That being said... Where were you when you suddenly ran off? If you sensed them here, then you would've already been able to break those three free from the fishing net they were trapped in." Kaito asked, his tone getting stern as Camilla frowned.

"That's... Well... I... can't explain it right now. I'll explain later when there's a good time for that. Right now, it doesn't seem to be right, especially with how late it is and how dark it's getting." Camilla reminded, causing the Alola boy to raise an eyebrow before he sighed.

Buizel and Rockruff looked up at their human brother as the Alola boy looked at the "Queen of the Waves".

"Okay then... When?" Kaito asked, causing Camilla to give a proper answer this time.

"I'll explain soon. I don't know when but it'll be soon. Until that time comes, I hope you can be a little more patient." Camilla said softly, causing Kaito to frown before he sighed, reluctantly accepting the answer he was forced to take.

"All right... Fine." Kaito grumbled, earning a grateful smile from the "Queen of the Waves".

The night went on as Kaito and Camilla managed to reunite back with Hau and Lana, with the Alola boy explaining that he found her at the docks, in the same location as he was, with Camilla making an excuse like when she wanted to see the moon with her own eyes.

At first, the two were a little suspicious, with Lana being suspicious the most. But eventually, the two accepted their answers as they all made their way back to the Summers' home.

While the four Trainers made it back to the house, neither Kaito or Camilla knew that what happened tonight was just the beginning of what was about to happen to them someday later in the future when the time comes.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Beam, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Rockruff (M): (Crunch, Sand** **Attack, Rock Slide, Howl)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 23: A Full-Powered Pokémon Festival!**

 **Chapter 24: The Tournament Gets Big! Go, Z-Move!**

 **Chapter 25: The Pancake Race Preparation**

 **Chapter 26: The Pancake Race is a Blast!**

 **Chapter 27: Getting to Know You, Vulpix!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Ash: A Pokémon Battle Festival? You mean, there's a festival going on around Iki Town soon?

Hau: Right! Tutu announced it and said that anyone is welcome to try as long as they don't cause any mischief!

Kiawe: If that's the case, then I should enter! With Turtonator by my side, I'm sure we'll be able to win against anyone!

Kaito: Aren't you getting ahead of yourself? There could be plenty of strong opponents to battle against...

Camilla: This tournament... I guarantee it... I will win it, and prove to you guys how much strong I am...

Kaito: Look who's confident... Maybe in this small competition, I'll be able to see the true you and the way you really battle...

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Hau challenges Camilla to a battle, but loses

\- Kaito challenges Camilla to a battle, only for their battle to be interrupted

\- Kaito sees merpeople for the first time

\- Camilla's necklace is revealed to be similar with Kaito's Sea Gauntlet


	23. A Full-Powered Pokémon Festival!

**Chapter 23: A Full-Powered Pokémon Festival!**

 **Kaito's POV**

"A Pokémon Battle Festival? You mean, there's a festival going around Iki Town soon?" Ash asked. As he spoke in question yet sounding excited, I couldn't help but be curious, too. Hau grinned before he explained.

"Right! Tutu announced it and said that anyone is welcome to try as long as they don't cause any mischief, like those Team Skull numbskulls!" Hau explained.

Right now, my friends and I were at the Pokémon School, having lunch together. Hau was eating with us as he had transferred yesterday when we went to the beach to enjoy our time there. Camilla transferred too, as Mrs. Summers thought it would be a great idea for her to make friends like us.

I mean, I didn't mind at all. This way, I would be able to learn more from Camilla and about what occurred two days ago. Not to mention, I would be able to look forward to getting some more answers that I was hoping to get sometime later.

At first, Camilla was more reserved than ever since this was the first time she met the others at the Pokémon School. But after the girls tried to befriend her during our beach time together, she opened up a little more, showing her real self slowly to all of us.

Hau on the other hand, was already a good friend to the others when he offered some malasadas for all of us to eat together during lunch. Not to mention, his two Pokémon immediately got along with all of our Pokémon friends that we treasured.

Ever since yesterday, it seemed like they would be great friends or classmates to have around.

But for today during lunch, Hau revealed to all of us some news that seemed to excite Ash and Kiawe the most, which seemed to be a festival of some sort that would occur at Iki Town someday later.

"If that's the case, then I should enter! With Turtonator by my side, I'm sure we'll be able to win against anyone!" Kiawe declared confidently, causing me to give my hot-headed friend a bland expression.

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself? There could be plenty of strong opponents to battle against..." I spoke out, until Ash grinned, immediately liking the idea of a big tournament that would take place someday.

"The stronger the opponents are, the more excited that makes me! I'm gonna enter, too! And we're gonna win it! Right, Pikachu?" Ash asked, turning to his Electric Type partner, who was eating with the other Pokémon.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed, showing how determined he was to win in a big battle.

 **"Huh!? A Pokémon Battle Festival!? If that's true, then there is sure to be lots of Pokémon that I haven't pictured yet! I want to see and get some more data!"** Rotom buzzed, feeling excited to meet new Pokémon that it hasn't seen yet.

"You two..." I sighed before I gave a chuckle. When it comes to a Pokémon battle, they'll never sit out unless it's someone else's turn to take the field. Though, I can't blame them for wanting to participate since I'm kinda curious myself.

"So it's like a tournament. I think I'll pass... Bounsweet and I aren't really cut out for battles yet!" Mallow said sheepishly, with Lana nodding in agreement.

"Yeah... Popplio and I haven't experienced battling much, so we'll pass, too." Lana said, with Popplio giving a sad bark.

"That's too bad... I was kinda hoping to see what you two could do during a battle." I admitted. To be quite honest, I've never seen Mallow or Lana in a battle before. Ash and Kiawe were really good in battles. Sophocles was okay, and so was Hau.

As for Lillie, she doesn't have a Pokémon of her own yet besides the Egg that has yet to hatch. Camilla on the other hand, might be a tough opponent to face against since she put a tough fight.

"Are you going to enter, Camilla? From the way Hau speaks of you, you sound like a good Pokémon Trainer that likes to battle a lot." Lillie asked, turning to our new classmate. Camilla blinked at the question before she smiled.

"Of course I'm going to enter. I have a reputation to protect for the people in Akala Island. Not only that, I'm also curious to know what might happen at the tournament coming up." Camilla explained proudly, causing me to blink.

Funny... This doesn't seem to be the Camilla I once knew yesterday and the day before that...

Maybe her attitude changes when there's a serious battle that's about to happen? I guess that makes sense. I mean, she looked and sounded serious when she battled both Hau and me separately when I made that deal with her on that night.

"Hey, Sophocles! Are you going to enter?" Ash asked, causing our inventing kid to blink before he gave a sheepish smile.

"To be honest, I don't really know. I mean, Togedemaru and I are kind of good in battling, but... I'm not sure how we'll do during the competition." Sophocles admitted until Hau chimed in, encouraging our inventing kid to enter.

"Come on, you should enter! I promise you, it's gonna be real fun!" Hau insisted, causing Sophocles to blink before he gave a sheepish grin at the insistence from Kahuna Hala's grandson.

"Uh... When you put it that way, why not? I'll enter!" Sophocles exclaimed, causing Hau to grin at the competition getting bigger.

So... this is how it's going to be, huh? A competition between the six of us and other Trainers that can be tough in battles. This should be interesting, but hard at the same time.

 **End POV**

* * *

 **(Pokémon Opening: Breathe English Subbed)**

 **(I do not own this ending song)**

 _ **A music chart full of positive words  
**_ _ **Giving a supportive push even when you didn't ask**_

(Kaito opens his eyes, before revealing the Sea Gauntlet, which began to shine brightly)

(The opening title reveals itself on the screen)

 _ **You are doing your best already**_  
 _ **Don't know why you're rushing and forcing yourself to change something**_

(Shiho trips, much to Seita's surprise until Kaito helps his little sister up, causing Shiho to smile)

(Kaito is joined by Buizel and Rockruff, before he turns to see Ash and the rest of his classmates calling to him while running towards him)

 _ **Do you think that you're not good enough now? If you don't act quick enough**_

(Hau is eating a malasada with Pichu and Eevee before he blinks, turning to the window of the malasada shop to see dark clouds)

(Camilla is enjoying her time at the beach with Austin, Comfey, Fomantis, Litten, and Cutiefly until she notices the dark clouds)

 _ **Can you not make it to the future?**_

(Kaito watches the sky as he sighs before Ash puts his arm around his shoulder, much to his surprise as Ash grins at him)

(The boys watch with Shiho and Seita, seeing Buizel and Pikachu sparring together, with Rowlet and Rockruff against one another)

 _ **The negative is only an important fragment of**_  
 _ **Your spectacular journey**_

(Kaito is near the ocean until he turns to see unknown people sending out their Pokémon to attack him)

(Kaito tries to defend himself only for the enemies to blast all their attacks on him)

(Just as Kaito looked like he was hit, a giant thunderbolt repelled the attacks, revealing Zeraora)

 _ **Why not just be as you are**_  
 _ **If you make an unassuming voice, it will echo**_

(Storm clouds gather before a giant wave splashes in the air)

(Camilla holds her necklace to her, looking afraid until she's comforted by her Pokémon)

(A boy walks up on a cliff with a Rockruff, who has a strange gemstone attached on its neck)

 _ **I've heard it from a well-known phrase, before you know it, it will still remain unchanged**_

(King Kaisuke reunites with Shizuka, who smiles at the Sea King with tears welling up in her eyes)

(A Primarina uses **Oceanic Operetta** , as the giant water orb explodes, splashing water everywhere)

 ** _Even if it doesn't become famous, it's still your song_**

(Kaito and Ash faces Zeraora with Pikachu and Buizel as the battle gets intense)

(Kaito opens his eyes again, only to be sleeping on the beach with all of his friends and Pokémon)

 **(Opening End)**

* * *

"I'm home!" Kaito called out as he and Buizel arrived back at their house. Shiho and Seita were both there to greet the two as they ran up to them!

"Welcome home, big brother!"

"Welcome back, big bro!"

The two hugged their brother's arms, with Shiho holding his left and Seita holding his right. The Alola boy gave a chuckle before he led his two siblings and Buizel to the couch where they sat down together to talk about what occurred today.

"What happened today, big bro?" Seita asked, as he was curious to know what his brother did at the Pokémon School.

"Nothing much, really. Except... there's going to be a tournament someday." Kaito said, his smile rising to a small grin. At the mention of the competition, both of his siblings widened their eyes as Seita was the first to express his excitement.

"A tournament!? Whoa! That means there's going to be lots of Pokémon, right? Are you going to beat them all in a battle, big bro?" Seita asked, causing Buizel to fold his arms before making his cry confidently.

"Bui! Bu bui!" Buizel cried out, causing the Alola boy to chuckle before he responded with a smile and nod.

"Yeah... Buizel, Rockruff, and I will all show everyone on how strong we are together. I hope that you two will be there to watch me win the whole thing." Kaito said as he rubbed Seita and Shiho's heads affectionately, causing the two to smile.

"Of course we will. We both know that you and your Pokémon friends are strong, big brother. We hope that you'll do great in the competition." Shiho said softly, earning a nod from her brother in thanks.

"Thanks, Shiho..." Kaito said before he looked out at the window, remembering who still wasn't around yet.

"Mom... Dad..." Kaito whispered silently, as he sighed. He laid his head back on the couch, wanting to relax for a while. Sensing this, the Sea Weasel Pokémon turned to his human brother with a curious expression while turning his head to the left.

"Bui?" Buizel asked curiously, causing the Alola boy to smile at his Water Type, before he rubbed his furry head.

"Nothing for you to be worried about, Bui. I'm just thinking about some stuff, that's all." Kaito assured, causing the Water Type to smile at the affection he was given. It was when Seita rose up a question about who wasn't with them at the moment.

"Hey, big bro? When do you think Mom is gonna come back? It's been about a month since she hasn't come back home..." Seita asked, causing the Alola boy to lose his smile before he frowned.

"Don't know, little bro... I guess... whenever she feels like it. To be honest, I'm not sure when she wants to come, either. But I just know that she'll be back someday. That, I can promise." Kaito said before Shiho piped up.

"What about Daddy, big brother? What about him?" Shiho asked, causing the Alola boy to blink before he frowned. He hasn't heard from his father for months now, which was even longer than when Shizuka left for her job with Mrs. Summers.

"I... don't know, Shiho. He'll probably come back to us when the time is right. I'm not sure when, but... try to have faith in him. Maybe he'll come back if we believe that he will." Kaito said sheepishly, causing the little sister to lose her frown a little.

"I... I guess you're right." Shiho said, though her tone sounded unsure.

At hearing this, the Alola boy sighed as Buizel came up to the three of them in worry.

"Bui?" Buizel asked, causing the Alola boy to smile weakly at his Water Type partner.

"Don't worry about it, Bui. It's... something about our parents." Kaito explained, causing the Sea Weasel Pokémon to frown before he folded his arms.

"Bu..." Buizel spoke before he opened his eyes again to see both Shiho and Seita looking a little worried. Kaito continued to comfort his siblings as he held them close to his arms as they all sat on the couch, all thinking about Shizuka and Kazuma.

 **Meanwhile...**

At the Alolan Sea Kingdom, King Kaisuke was currently sitting at his throne, recalling of the small events that occurred the day after yesterday when three merchildren were reported missing.

But just as soon as the merpeople began their search for the three, the kids returned safely without a scratch. They however, looked a little scared of what could've happened to them when they went "missing".

Nagisa, the turquoise tail merboy explained to the King of what they've been doing and what they've done on the surface. When the little merboy mentioned about seeing a human boy that looked just like his son, it left Kaisuke a little speechless.

Nami and Takumi added in their parts of the story, which nearly matched Nagisa's story of when they've seen the lost Prince. At the three of them finishing their story, the Sea King thanked the three for their explanations before he dismissed them.

Ever since the three explained of when they've seen his son, Kaisuke couldn't help but smile proudly.

 _"So... My son was the one who saved those three children from those humans. If he was here now, then I would tell him I've never been prouder than any father would've been in the world we belong."_ Kaisuke thought before he heard someone calling to him.

 **"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!"** A familiar voice called out. The Sea King blinked out of his thought before he turned to see the small seahorse-like Pokémon swimming up to him in a hurry.

"What is it, Horsea?" Kaisuke asked, before the small Water Type explained.

 **"You have a visitor! From the surface world!"** Horsea panted, causing the Sea King to widen his eyes before they grew stern.

"Is it someone that I know?" Kaisuke asked, causing the Water Type to nod slowly before he explained.

 **"Yes. It's Kazuma, your Majesty."** Horsea answered, causing the Sea King to blink before he nodded in thanks to the young Water Type. Not wanting for his human friend to wait too long, the Sea King grabbed his trident and swam out of the palace and kingdom to head for the surface.

As he surfaced from the water, the Sea King turned to see Kazuma waiting for him with his arms folded.

"Kazuma... This is a surprise." Kaisuke admitted as the foster father explained with a sigh.

"Well, I didn't know how else I would contact you since you're the one that came to me, so when I noticed the little Horsea that I recognized as your little messenger, I was able to catch its attention and ask if you were able to see me... Kaisuke." Kazuma said bluntly.

The Sea King raised an eyebrow in amusement before he looked around, before he raised a question to his old human friend.

"And? For what did you call me here for?" Kaisuke asked, causing the foster father to take a deep breath before he explained.

"You recall the deal that you asked me for? For when you would let me become one of your kind after Shizuka and the kids would return to you?" Kazuma asked, causing the Sea King to slowly nod before the foster father made his choice.

"I... I've decided to stay the way I am right now, Kaisuke... As much as I appreciate your offer, I don't think it would work out." Kazuma explained, causing the Sea King to narrow his eyes before he asked sternly.

"And why would that be...?" Kaisuke asked before the foster father explained, before he looked up at the night sky.

"If Kaito were to discover the secrets of his true heritage, well... Things might get a little ugly for me. He would discover that I was never his father and... Well, you might know what else would happen." Kazuma explained briefly.

The Sea King sighed, understanding what his old human friend meant. If his son were to discover everything that was being kept from him, the lost Prince would realize that his five years in the surface world was nothing but a lie as he was meant to belong in the sea.

Kazuma would be accused of being a liar and a fake father when all he was, was just someone that the Sea King could trust, ever since the foolish humans attacked the Alolan Sea Kingdom just to capture his son.

"Are you certain of this decision?" Kaisuke asked, earning a nod from his old human friend.

"Yes... It's best that if I stay the way I am and act as a father to your son while I still have the time. I'll be returning to Melemele Island whenever I have time." Kazuma explained. At the answer being confirmed, Kaisuke gave a sigh before he slowly approved of the foster father's decision.

"Very well, then..." Kaisuke said as he started to dive back underwater while saying his farewell to Kazuma, until the foster father spoke something that stopped the Sea King in his tracks.

"Also... I have a lead on who led the attack on your Kingdom." Kazuma said, causing the Sea King to blink before he widened his eyes at the foster father.

"What...!? Who!? Who was it!?" Kaisuke demanded loudly, causing the foster father to flinch at the sudden change of tone. Calming himself down, Kazuma cleared his throat and began to speak to the Sea King of who the culprit was behind the attack.

"I don't have the exact name of who led the attack, but I know one organization that did... That organization... Their name is..." Kazuma started to say before he whispered the words into Kaisuke's ear after he gestured the Sea King to come closer so he could hear closely.

"Unthinkable..." was all Kaisuke could say as he heard the name that was told to him. He sighed before he gave his old friend a stern expression.

"And you're sure of this...?" Kaisuke asked, causing the foster father to narrow his eyes.

"Have I ever told you any lie once?" Kazuma asked back, causing the Sea King to close his eyes before he spoke again.

"No... Not even once." Kaisuke admitted as the two remained silent with the sun starting to come down.

 **The next day...**

"Starting this evening? This soon?" Kaito gaped as he couldn't believe the news he was hearing from the Kahuna's grandson.

Pokémon School had ended earlier, so everyone gathered together at the malasada shop that was at the shopping district. While the classmates were all enjoying the malasadas they bought for themselves and their Pokémon, Hau revealed the date of when the festival was going to occur.

"Yeah... Apparently, after Tutu announced the festival occurring along with the Pokémon Battle Festival Tournament, it attracted many Trainers as they wanted to participate in the competition, too! Although, there's only 16 allowed to compete, and that includes the 6 of us entering!" Hau explained.

"I see... So besides the six of us, there'll be ten more competing. This is going to be a bigger competition than I thought it would be." Camilla admitted, as she sighed before she bit onto her malasada again.

 **"And that means there could be many Trainers with strong Pokémon... Stronger Pokémon might be a bit of a trouble for some of you guys to handle..."** Rotom buzzed out with a frown.

"Hey, that just make things more fun and interesting! The stronger they are, the harder we fight back! Isn't that right, Pikachu?" Ash asked, causing the Electric Type to nod with a grin.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried out as Kiawe turned to the Kahuna's grandson.

"Hey, Hau... Kahuna Hala is your grandfather, right? Did he explain to you the rules of what's to occur in the tournament?" Kiawe asked, causing Hau to blink before he took out a manual that seemed to explain the festival and the tournament.

"I got the manual right here! Let's see here... The first round... The first and second round are all 1 on 1 battles. The semi-finals however, consists of 2 on 2 battles. If you only have one Pokémon with you, then you can only use that one and not someone else's temporarily..." Hau explained.

Both Kiawe and Sophocles paled at this, realizing the disadvantage they already had if they were to advance towards the semi-finals.

"And? What about the final round?" Lana asked, as she sounded eager to know.

"The final round... It consists of a 2 on 2 battle! It's basically the same as the semi-finals, except the finals is when the most intense battle shows!" Hau explained before he closed the manual, causing the Alola boy to sigh before he knew what he could've lacked.

 _"That's a relief... I only have Buizel and Rockruff, so if it were to have been a 3 on 3 battle, then I would already be at a disadvantage during the finals if I somehow manage to get up there..."_ Kaito thought before he gave a sigh of relief again.

"So the festival is going to be really busy then..." Mallow commented while Lillie frowned.

"Is Kahuna Hala going to be okay with all of this? If he was the one that announced the festival going to happen, then this might be a very busy day for him." Lillie asked, causing Hau to grin at her before he made a reassurance.

"Oh no, it's totally fine! Tutu has the people of Iki Town helping him out. Plus, my mom is helping too, with making the preparations, so it's no problem!" Hau reassured, causing Lillie to smile in relief before Lana spoke up.

"Are there any prizes for the winner of the tournament?" Lana asked, causing Hau to frown before he tried to think of what prizes there are, only to shake his head with a sheepish smile.

"Actually... Tutu wouldn't tell me since he didn't want to spoil it. He said it would be announced at the competition!" Hau explained, causing Sophocles to wonder.

"So it's like a surprise, then? Maybe it's something cool that could help me finish whatever I'm working on at the Sophocles Laboratory!" Sophocles exclaimed, hoping that the prize will be able to support him if he were to win.

"Or maybe it could be another Pokémon Egg... I want to look after something like that like how Lillie or Kaito is doing... Mimo might be thrilled..." Kiawe admitted before he sighed happily, thinking about his little sister.

"Or maybe it could be a cool new Pokémon to catch!" Ash insisted as he too, was excited about what top prize could be. As the three were imagining on what the prizes could be, Mallow pouted for their enthusiasm to enter and win.

"Mm... I wish I could be a strong Pokémon Trainer and enter the competition, but at the level Bounsweet and I are at, I don't think we could last that long." Mallow grumbled, causing Lillie and Lana to both understand on how she felt.

 **That evening...**

"Are you two ready to go? The festival should be starting soon." Kaito called out as he was ready to leave with both Buizel and Rockruff at his side.

"We're coming!" Shiho called out as she ran downstairs to the living room with Seita as they ran over to their elder brother. But as they ran over to the Alola boy, Kaito could only blink in surprise for what his siblings were wearing.

"Uh... Seita? Shiho? What are you two wearing...? Aren't those...?" Kaito started to ask before Seita explained with a flushed face.

"It wasn't my idea, big bro... Shiho was the one who wanted the both of us to wear these yukatas..." Seita mumbled, having a pouted expression on his face, only for Kaito to give a small chuckle before he approved the two of wearing them together.

"Well, if you want my opinion, I like it. We're not gonna be staying for THAT long, but since it is a festival... I guess it's okay for the both of you to wear them." Kaito said, speaking his approval.

"Ruff! Ruff!"

"Bui!"

Even Buizel and Rockruff seemed to approve of the two wearing formal yukatas for the small festival as they seemed to like the design of it. Seita's design was dark-blue with white symbols that seemed to be small Pokéball signs.

Shiho's design seemed to be pink, with colorful flower designs on them, as the little sister smiled happily for the approval she was getting.

"Thanks, big brother!" Shiho said happily.

 **Later...**

"Huh... I didn't expect the town to be this crowded because of the festival and competition going on..." Kaito admitted as he and his siblings arrived at Iki Town. Buizel and Rockruff were by their side when they arrived at the town.

What the Alola boy didn't expect was for the town to be so crowded. Just as he was about to lead his siblings the way to where his friends could be, he noticed someone familiar up ahead as he called out to that person.

"Oh! Kahuna Hala!" Kaito called out, catching the Fighting Type user's attention as he smiled before he walked up to the three siblings and their two Pokémon.

"Ah! Young Kaito! And I see you've brought your siblings with you! Alola, kids!" Hala said before making his Alola greeting.

"A-Alola, Kahuna Hala..."

"Alola!"

Shiho became a little stiff and spoke a bit nervously while Seita beamed at seeing the Kahuna as he gave his greeting a strong one, causing the Kahuna to chuckle at how the two greeted him back differently.

"It's good to see you again, Kahuna Hala... So how's the festival going?" Kaito asked, allowing the Fighting Type user to speak.

"Good to see you again, Kaito... As for the festival, it's going quite well, which I expect that it would." Hala said, causing the Alola boy to glance at the Kahuna in confusion before the Fighting Type user explained.

"You see, our festival today is held to express our thanks to these great Pokémon Guardian Deities for always remaining by our sides. Well, we may call it a festival, but it's just this little thing you see here besides the festival tournament that's about to occur soon." Hala explained.

"Huh... So this festival is for Tapu Koko then since he's the one that looks over Melemele Island." Kaito pointed out, earning a nod from the Kahuna.

With that said, the Alola boy said his small farewell to the Fighting Type user as Hala needed to make a little more preparations for the competition to begin. With that in mind, the Alola boy found himself walking around more with his siblings.

While he was looking for the others, Kaito found himself buying a Rockruff doll for Shiho and a Incineroar mask for Seita as they for some reason, wanted to buy those. Giving in, the Alola boy bought the items willingly, allowing his siblings to enjoy their new souvenirs happily.

It wasn't just the souvenirs that he bought for Shiho and Seita, he was asked to buy some snacks for them, causing him to use more of his money to buy some hot malasadas for the two to enjoy, as they even shared it with Buizel and Rockruff!

Appreciated for being given the snacks, both Buizel and Rockruff cried out their thanks for the younger siblings. The sight of it made the Alola boy smile before he heard someone call out to him, catching his attention.

"Kaito!" Hau called out. The Alola boy and his two siblings turned to see Hau running over with Pichu and Eevee at his side. Camilla was with the Kahuna's grandson with Austin at her side, along with Fomantis and Cutiefly.

"Howzit, Kaito? Man, I thought you'd never make it! Me, Pichu, and Eevee have been waiting for ages!" Hau exclaimed, with his two Pokémon crying out together in affirmation.

"Sorry about that... I was taking my two siblings to explore around the festival while looking for you guys... Speaking of, where are the others?" Kaito asked, causing Camilla to answer as Austin went over to interact with Shiho and Seita.

"The others are registering for the competition right now. Hau and I already have gotten our registration done, which is why we decided to take a small tour around the town until you came along. I assume that you didn't register yet?" Camilla asked.

The Alola boy sweat dropped before he confirmed her assumption to be correct.

"No, I didn't... I need to head over right away. Can you guys look after my siblings for me while I go?" Kaito asked, earning nods from his two friends.

"Sure thing! Go on!" Hau called out, causing the Alola boy to smile at the Kahuna's grandson in thanks before he ran to where the registration booth were. As he got there, he noticed Ash, Kiawe, and Sophocles already up ahead.

"Hey, guys!" Kaito called out, causing the boys to all turn to see their classmate running over to them.

"Hey, Kai! You're right on time! There's only three spots left!" Ash called out, causing the Alola boy to sigh before Sophocles showed him the way. Nodding in thanks, the Alola boy was about to line up behind two other Trainers until he was shoved out of the way.

"Beat it, brat!" A man snapped as the Alola boy grunted in pain as he was knocked down.

"Ugh! What the...!?" Kaito grunted as Ash, Kiawe, and Sophocles all ran over to their friend.

"Kai!" Ash exclaimed as Kiawe glared at the man that knocked his friend down.

"Alright, who do you think you are!?" Kiawe demanded as the Alola boy got up, with the help of the Kanto Trainer and the Electric kid. The man scoffed before he turned to glare and try to intimidate the boys.

"I don't need to tell you anything, you brats... Got it? I'll be the one to enter the competition and win the whole thing. A snot-nosed brat like you should just stay out of it!" The man snapped, causing Kaito to glare back.

This man was no ordinary man, but he wasn't a nice man, either, due to the attitude he was giving off and the way he pushed Kaito away.

The man looked like a man who would stalk anyone like a prey, due to the fierce eyes he had along with his teeth looking similar to a Sharpedo's teeth, but a little more human-like. His outfit was dark, and his hair looked a bit messy as well.

"That's where you're wrong..." Kaito grunted as he glared at the man, causing him to narrow his eyes.

"What did you say, you brat...?" The man growled, causing the Alola boy to glare back at him.

"You may think you're tough, but I don't believe Kahuna Hala would let someone like you enter a competition like this! Especially since you just push someone away for your own selfish reasons! And from the looks of things, you don't treat Pokémon as your friends or partners, either!" Kaito snapped.

"Kai's right! You have no right to just push him away and expect to get away with it!" Ash exclaimed, causing the man to twitch his eyes in annoyance.

"Why you little...!" The man started to get ready to fight the boys until he noticed the Sea Gauntlet on the Alola boy's left arm.

 _"W-What the heck...? That thing on the brat's arm! Could it be...?"_ The man thought as he felt sweat dripping from his forehead before he slowly took a few steps back as he huffed angrily, before taking his leave.

"Tch... Fine. Go ahead, kid... But don't go crying to me when you lose." The man grunted angrily before he took his leave, causing the boys to watch in confusion as everyone that heard the commotion watched the nasty man leave.

As he was leaving, he didn't notice Prof. Kukui coming by with Lillie as he didn't see the Alola Professor giving him a stern look before he continued to walk to where his students might be.

"Um... Professor Kukui? Are you feeling alright?" Lillie asked, causing the Alola Professor to lose his stern expression as he chuckled at Lillie looking worried for him.

"No, I'm fine, Lillie! I just made a quick Recover on my daze..." Prof. Kukui reassured brightly, causing Lillie to raise an eyebrow before she glanced to see the man that was leaving the town and the festival.

"Hm..." Lillie frowned before she continued to follow the Professor to find where all her friends were.

As for Kaito, he frowned to see the man leaving as he didn't expect him to suddenly leave like that when he looked like he was about to pick a fight with him.

"What was that all about...?" Kiawe asked, his face remaining stern.

"I have no idea..." Sophocles spoke out before the boys all heard a cleared throat coming from behind them as the man had his arms folded, as if he was waiting for the last participant to register for the competition.

"So, are you going to register or not, kid? The clock is ticking here." The man said, causing Kaito to blink before he apologized to the man that was waiting.

"Ah... Sorry!" Kaito apologized quickly before he registered himself to enter the tournament. Once he was able to register himself and the two Pokémon that he was going to compete with, the man took his paper and nodded to him while giving him a small slip of paper.

"Enjoy the festival until the competition begins. Your number will be called when you're in for a battle." The man said, causing the Alola boy to nod back.

Once the registration was complete, the Alola boy joined his friends as they had their Pokémon out, with Pikachu remaining on the Kanto Trainer's shoulder.

"Did you finish registering for the tournament?" Kiawe asked, causing Kaito to nod in response.

"Yeah... Looks like I managed to register just in time before it was over..." Kaito explained, as Sophocles quickly remembered the man that pushed his friend out of the way roughly.

"That man... Who was that guy? I don't remember ever seeing him around Melemele Island before." Sophocles said as he held Togedemaru in his arms. Kiawe pondered this as well as he sighed.

"I've got no clue... I've never seen him in Akala Island before either, so this is all new to me." Kiawe admitted, as Ash frowned.

"One thing's for sure, that guy wasn't a very nice person to meet! He's probably related to those guys... Team Skull!" Ash declared, causing the others to gaze at him in surprise, with Kiawe agreeing with it a little.

"That... might be possible." Kiawe admitted as Kaito frowned. Folding his arms, he began to think of the man when he reacted to something. Then, as if something zapped his mind, the Alola boy remembered that he still had the Sea Gauntlet attached to his arm.

 _"Could he have been intimidated by the Sea Gauntlet that I have with me right now?"_ Kaito thought as he watched the Gauntlet shine a little before it died out.

 **Later...**

Soon, everyone reunited together as Prof. Kukui joined them. Hau and Camilla reunited with the others with Shiho and Seita with them. Buizel and Rockruff were with them, as they seemed to have enjoyed spending some of their time with the two, since they had satisfied expressions on their faces.

"So, how was it, you two?" Kaito asked, causing Seita to respond first.

"It was great! We were able to win some prizes from some of the games that we went to, big bro!" Seita explained as he revealed a Midnight Lycanroc figurine while Seita had a Midday Lycanroc pendant on her new necklace.

"Wow... Those are some nice prizes, you two. Well done! And Buizel and Rockruff? Thanks for looking after the two." Kaito said, causing his two Pokémon to cry out with smiles on their faces as the Alola boy thanked his new friends, too.

"Thanks for looking after them, you two. I wouldn't know what would've happened to them if you guys and my Pokémon weren't there watching over them." Kaito thanked, causing Hau to smile bashfully while Camilla just nodded back with a smile.

Just as everyone was about to speak together with a bright atmosphere in the air, the crowd suddenly began to quiet down, causing all the students and their Pokémon to turn and see Hala walking up on the platform where he battled against Kaito during the Grand Trial.

"It's about to start!"

"Finally! Kahuna Hala's announcing the competition!"

People were whispering to one another while some spoke to each other a bit more loudly as Hala cleared his throat before he spoke his words.

"For all life on our islands... and for those who undertake the Island Challenge with joy in their hearts... we pray for your protection... for them and all of Melemele. May this Pokémon Battle Festival Tournament be an offering to our island's Guardian Deity... Tapu Koko!" Hala announced.

Most of the people and citizens began to cheer for their Kahuna's words before the Fighting Type user revealed on who was battling who.

"First! Number 1 and 2! Please climb up onto the stage!" Hala called out. At the two numbers being called, Ash blinked before he took out his slip of paper. He opened it up, revealing his number, which was a 2.

"Alright! I'm battling first!" Ash called out, with Pikachu crying out his excitement.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, causing the others to see the Kanto Trainer being called up as Kaito was the first to wish the Kanto Trainer luck in his first match.

"Good luck, Ash." Kaito called out, causing Ash to nod back at him as he stepped up onto the battling platform. The other competitors including Kaito, Hau, Kiawe, Sophocles, and Camilla looked at their slips of paper.

Kaito's number was 15.

Camilla's number was 9.

Kiawe's number was 12.

Sophocles' number was 14.

Hau's number was 3.

"Number one is me!" Another competitor called out. Everyone turned to see a youngster getting up on stage to face Ash as the Kanto Trainer grinned, as he looked ready to fight in the battle to win.

With the two Trainers ready to battle, Hala looked at both sides before he allowed the match to begin on his call.

"Bring out the true power of your Pokémon! Let the battle begin!" Hala called out, allowing the boys to send out their Pokémon.

"Pikachu! I choose you!"

"Rattata, you're up!"

The Mouse Pokémon faced the Alolan version of Rattata as the battle began.

 **Youngster: Rattata (Alolan) VS Ash: Pikachu**

But it was no longer than 3 minutes when Pikachu was able to defeat the little Dark Type easily as the Mouse Pokémon was quickly able to overcome the Dark Type's speed with his own, while sending attacks that were much stronger than the Rattata.

One more Electro Ball knocked the Rattata away, ending the battle. The youngster fell to his knees as he groaned for his loss.

"Aw... I lost! And in the first round, too!" The youngster groaned, with Hala announcing the winner for the first match.

"Rattata is unable to battle! So the winner of this match goes to Ash!" Hala called out, causing the Electric Type and the Kanto Trainer to both cheer together for their victory together.

 **Winner: Ash**

"All right!"

"Pikachu!"

The crowd applauded for the good battle the two pulled off together. Even the classmates were amazed with how well the Mouse Pokémon fought against the little Dark Type.

"Woo! That was a good battle! Pikachu was really strong out there!" Hau exclaimed, amazed with how well Ash was able to fight with Pikachu.

"This is just the beginning though, Hau... If you win your match, you might face Ash in the second round." Camilla reminded, causing the Kahuna's grandson to blink before he gave a sheepish grin.

"Oh yeah... That's true..." Hau said sheepishly before he listened to hear Hala calling on his number for the next match.

"Number 3 and 4! Please climb up onto the stage!" Hala called out.

"Wish me luck, guys!" Hau exclaimed as he and his opponent got onto the stage. As Kaito watched, he gave a sigh before he scratched the back of his head.

 _"You probably don't need luck, considering the skills you already have as a Trainer..."_ Kaito thought as he watched Hau use Eevee to defeat his opponent's Makuhita despite of some trouble he had due to the type disadvantage.

The matches continued on like this, with one Trainer defeating another. Kiawe and Camilla had no trouble defeating their opponents, which allowed them to reach the second round. Sophocles was able to defeat his opponent by strategizing his moves and on what he needed to do to win.

For Kaito, it didn't take long as Rockruff's Howl boosted his attacks, making his physical moves much stronger than how it normally does. It wasn't long before the second round would begin, with Hala showing on who was going against who.

 **1\. Ash VS Hau**

 **2\. Ren VS Taka**

 **3\. Camilla VS Kiawe**

 **4\. Kaito VS Sophocles**

"So it's true... I'm actually going against Ash in the second round!" Hau exclaimed, as the Kanto Trainer grinned for who he was up against.

"I always wanted to see how good Hau is in a Pokémon battle! I guess we might be able to see it now, huh, Pikachu?" Ash asked, turning to his Electric Type partner, who cried out in affirmation.

"I'm against Camilla...? So now I get to find out for myself on how good the 'Queen of the Waves' is actually is by facing her myself." Kiawe said, having a confident smile on his face.

"Kiawe... So this might be a bit harder since he uses a Fire and Dragon Type like Turtonator... That's sure to give me some trouble when our turn comes around..." Camilla spoke seriously, keeping the frown on her face.

"So I'm up against Sophocles? This should be challenging..." Kaito admitted, as he knew how Sophocles battled with Togedemaru.

"I'm battling against Kai? I guess I shouldn't be too surprised since I should've known I would have to face my friends in a battle someday..." Sophocles said sheepishly.

With little time passing, the Fighting Type user called up both Ash and Hau to step up to the battling platform, which they did. They both had their Pokéballs ready, which proved to show that the Kanto Trainer wasn't going to use Pikachu in this next battle.

Looking at both sides, the Melemele Kahuna cleared his throat before he signaled his call, allowing the first Top 8 battle to begin.

"Let the battle begin!" Hala called out, allowing both competitors to send out their battling Pokémon.

"Rowlet, I choose you!"

"Pichu, you're up!"

The two Pokémon were sent out, allowing the two to face each other! What some didn't expect was for Rowlet to be awake as the Grass-Flying Type gave a determined hoot before he glared to where Pichu stood.

"Rowlet's actually awake? That's kind of amazing!" Mallow pointed out, with Rotom buzzing in.

 **"It was even awake for when Ash battled Kahuna Hala, too!"** Rotom buzzed, causing the others to look at the Rotom Pokédex in surprise.

 **Hau: Pichu VS Ash: Rowlet**

"Let's do it, Rowlet! Use Tackle!" Ash called out. The Grass Quill Pokémon charged with his talons ready to strike at Pichu, forcing the Kahuna's grandson to counter back.

"Dodge it, Pichu! Then, use Shock Wave!" Hau called out, causing the little Electric Type to dodge and send an electricity wave to shock Rowlet! The move made a hit, causing the Grass-Flying Type to hoot in pain, much to Ash's surprise.

"Ah! Rowlet!" Ash gasped, causing the other classmates to watch in surprise.

 **"That was a direct hit!"** Rotom buzzed, pointing out on how damage it caused just now, as Hau continued to strike.

"One more time! Pichu, use Shock Wave!" Hau called out. Pichu wasted no time sending an electricity wave to shock Rowlet once more, only for the Kanto Trainer to counter back this time.

"Not this time! Rowlet, use Leafage!" Ash shouted out. Recovering in the air, Rowlet let out a battle cry before he spun, causing glowing leaves to intercept the wave! The two moves collided with one another and exploded, as Hau tried to see through it.

"Whoa! That was intense! Now, Pichu! Try to find Rowlet and... Huh?" Hau started to say until he saw that in front of his Electric Type was... no one! Rowlet was nowhere to be seen, causing the Kahuna's grandson to be confused.

"Wait... Where did Rowlet go!?" Hau exclaimed, causing the Kanto Trainer to grin as he called out to his Grass Quill Pokémon.

"Hey, Rowlet! Hau's calling for you! Use Leafage one more time!" Ash shouted out.

The Kahuna's grandson widened his eyes as he watched Pichu get struck by another Leafage attack, causing him to look behind him and see Rowlet flying confidently in the air, much to his surprise.

"Whoa, what the... How did Rowlet get all the way behind me!?" Hau exclaimed, as Kaito knew the reason. He had seen something similar to this back when he and Ash had to fight against Totem Gumshoos and its comrades.

"Of course... Rowlet has the ability to sneak behind an opponent so that the opponent can't see him..." Kaito pointed out, as Ash continued with his assault this time!

"Now, Rowlet! Use Tackle!" Ash called out. The Grass Quill Pokémon slammed into Pichu, knocking him away with his talons! Hau watched in surprise as his little Electric Type friend tumbled back before it weakly glared at Rowlet.

"Come on, Pichu! Stay strong! Use Thunder Shock!" Hau shouted out. Electricity aimed to shock the Grass Quill Pokémon, only for the Kanto Trainer to counter again!

"Quick, Rowlet! Dodge, then use Peck!" Ash called out. The Grass-Flying Type managed to barely dodge the attack as he flew down to strike the little Electric Type away! The Flying Type move wasn't too powerful, but it was strong enough to knock Pichu back.

As Pichu skidded on the ground, the damages he had taken from Rowlet's attacks were too much for the little Electric Type to take as he struggled to get back up, only to faint in the last moment, causing Hau to gasp in shock.

"Ah! Pichu!" Hau exclaimed as he picked up his defeated Electric Type.

"Pichu is unable to battle! So the winner of this match is Ash!" Hala declared, gesturing the Kanto Trainer as the winner for the first match of the second round.

 **Winner: Ash**

"Alright!"

"Ro! Ro!"

"Pikachu!"

The Kanto Trainer and his two Pokémon celebrated for their win together as Hau sighed, before a small grin rose up to his face.

"You did great, Pichu. Thanks for all your help." Hau said gratefully before he returned the defeated Electric Type back to his Pokéball as he sighed, feeling a bit upset and frustrated for his loss.

"Aw... And I wanted to be the one to win the whole thing..." Hau grumbled with a pout before he and Ash were called down to leave the battling platform.

 _"Too bad for Hau... He was doing pretty well until Ash found a way to counter his moves..."_ Kaito thought with a sigh.

His thoughts were interrupted when he and the others watched the second battle happening with Rotom taking pictures and videos of the battle that was going! In the end, the Trainer named Ren managed to defeat Taka, allowing him to head for the semi-finals.

Camilla and Kiawe's match was up as they were called to the battling platform, with Kahuna Hala calling the start of the match.

"Let the battle begin!" Hala called out, allowing both sides to send their Pokémon out.

"Cutiefly, it's your turn to shine!"

"Turtonator, let's go!"

The two Pokémon faced each other, with the battle starting to begin with Camilla making the first move.

 **Camilla: Cutiefly VS Kiawe: Turtonator**

"Let's start things off! Cutiefly, use Silver Wind!" Camilla called out, allowing the Bee Fly Pokémon to send sharp wind to try and knock Turtonator down, only for the Fire-Dragon Type to resist as Kiawe smirked at the move.

"A Bug Type move like Silver Wind won't be able to take down a Fire Type like Turtonator! You know that, Camilla! Now, Turtonator! Use Flamethrower!" Kiawe called out. Turtonator resisted Silver Wind before he shot flames at the Bee Fly Pokémon!

"Deflect it with Psychic!" Camilla called out, allowing Cutiefly to control the flames with her eyes glowing! Trapped in psychic powers, the flames were forced to turn back and hit Turtonator, catching the Fire Type user by surprise.

"No way!" Kiawe gasped as Rotom buzzed, noticing how well the Fire Type move was countered.

 **"Unbelievable! Cutiefly used Psychic to send Flamethrower back! I never knew a Bug and Fairy Type Pokémon would be able to do something like that!"** Rotom buzzed in amazement.

"Camilla sure is strong... Even Flamethrower seems like it won't work for Kiawe that easily." Lana pointed out as the others watched carefully.

"Argh... In that case, Attack Plan B! Turtonator! Use Dragon Tail!" Kiawe called out, causing Turtonator to spin and aim to slam Cutiefly away!

"Use Fairy Wind to counter!" Camilla shouted back, allowing the Bee Fly Pokémon to stop the powerless Dragon Type attack from reaching her with the Fairy Type attack! The move failed to hit Cutiefly, much to Kiawe and his Fire-Dragon Type's surprise.

"What...!?" Kiawe gaped as Camilla continued with her attacks.

"Let's try this one more time! Use Psychic!" Camilla exclaimed, causing Cutiefly to slam Turtonator up and down several times, inflicting multiple damage onto the Fire-Dragon Type!

"This is bad! Turtonator, try to stop yourself! Use Dragon Tail!" Kiawe shouted out. His voice managed to catch Turtonator out of his daze before he lunged his tail onto the ground, preventing himself from being thrown up and down into the air!

"Huh...?" Camilla watched, bewildered by the sudden tactic as the Fire Type user began to counter with his move!

"Now, use Flamethrower!" Kiawe exclaimed, allowing Turtonator to blast the Bee Fly Pokémon away with a super effective attack! Cutiefly screeched in pain as she was sent flying into the air, much to Camilla's surprise as she watched her Pokémon get blasted.

"Cutiefly, no! Stay strong!" Camilla exclaimed, causing the Bee Fly Pokémon to recover before she flew back to face the Blast Turtle Pokémon once more.

"It withstood the Flamethrower... I've gotta admit, that's a strong Cutiefly for sure..." Kiawe breathed out, with Turtonator grunting out his agreement.

"But that doesn't mean we're going to lose! Turtonator, let's wrap this up with a Z-Move!" Kiawe called out as he revealed his Z-Ring with the Firium-Z. The Blast Turtle Pokémon nodded as they were ready to perform the poses needed.

Camilla narrowed her eyes before she turned to her Bee Fly Pokémon for her assistance. Camilla revealed something similar to what Kiawe, Ash, and Kaito had on their wrists as she revealed...

"It's a Z-Ring!" Prof. Kukui pointed out in surprise.

"Does that mean Camilla can perform Z-Moves, too!?" Mallow exclaimed, with Kaito pointing it out.

"Looks like it..." Kaito grunted as Kiawe began to perform his poses with Turtonator first.

"In that case, there's no need to go easy anymore! Let's do it, Turtonator!" Kiawe exclaimed, with the Blast Turtle Pokémon crying out his agreement.

"The zenith! All my might! Of body! And spirit! Become a raging fire and burn! _**Inferno Overdrive**_!" Kiawe chanted as Turtonator blasted the powerful Fire Type Z-Move attack for it to hit Cutiefly, which it did!

Everyone gasped in surprise as most of them were coming to the belief that Kiawe has won. But some wanted to believe that Cutiefly could still fight, even with the damage she had taken from the Fire Type Z-Move.

But as the smoke and dust were clearing from the Z-Move Turtonator had performed, everyone had witnessed a very big surprise. In the smoke, something began to glow brightly, causing everyone to cover their eyes as they couldn't see what it was.

"W-What's going on?" Hau asked, as Prof. Kukui frowned for a moment. That is, until he recognized the light.

"Cutiefly... Cutiefly's evolving!" Prof. Kukui called out, much to the students' surprise.

"It's evolving now!? At a time like this!?" Sophocles exclaimed in disbelief.

Everyone watched closely to see the smoke disappearing, along with the dust. As it was all gone, the light was already starting to die down, revealing a different Pokémon that looked related to the Bee Fly Pokémon!

This Pokémon's size was similar with Cutiefly's size, but different. Around its neck is a brown scarf with a needle-like projection on the front. Two wings nearly as large as its body sprout from its back. The wings are clear with three brown loop designs near the base. Its four thin limbs have bulbous hands or feet.

"Cutiefly... You... You evolved into a Ribombee!" Camilla exclaimed, her eyes shining in both surprise and joy as a soft smile rose up on her face. As for how the Z-Move didn't seem to damage Ribombee too much...

There was some sort of screen was protecting the evolved Bee Fly Pokémon that prevented her from taking too much damage from the strong Fire Type attack.

"That's... Light Screen! That move can halve the damage given from a Pokémon's special attack! That must be how Ribombee was able to survive the Z-Move that Kiawe and Turtonator sent together!" Lillie pointed out in amazement.

"And that means the battle isn't over yet!" Ash pointed out, as Rotom quickly scanned Ribombee by taking a picture as he explained the data of her.

 **"You can leave the information to me! Ribombee, the Bee Fly Pokémon. A Bug and Fairy Type. It rolls up pollen into puffs. It makes many different varieties, some used as food and others used in battle."** Rotom buzzed with the explanation.

Kiawe could only frown, not just in frustration, but he too was amazed for the evolution and the new move Ribombee had gone through just now.

"So Cutiefly evolved into Ribombee... Not only that, it was even able to learn Light Screen to prevent itself from being defeated from our Z-Move... Wow..." Kiawe breathed out as Camilla got ready.

"Let's try this again! Ribombee, let's show them our Z-Move since they've shown theirs!" Camilla called out as she began to pose with her new Bee Fly Pokémon. Ribombee followed as the two synchronized their feelings together to make themselves as one.

First, the two created a heart with their hands or paws, before making a fairy-like wing stance together!

"Flying freely into the air and sparkling hope... Let's show them what our true bond is like! Here we go! **_Twinkle Tackle_**!" Camilla called out as Ribombee was given the Z-Power! Crying out softly but loud enough for a battle cry, Ribombee charged towards the Blast Turtle Pokémon.

The Fire-Dragon Type widened his eyes as the Bee Fly Pokémon suddenly got in front of him, before she danced around the Blast Turtle Pokémon. Then, as if she was given some sort of bright power, she bumped into Turtonator!

That small bump sent the Fire-Dragon Type high into the air, much to Kiawe's dismay as Turtonator crashed onto the ground that was out of the battling platform. Kahuna Hala ran over to check on Turtonator's condition, until he saw how stunned the Blast Turtle Pokémon was.

"Turtonator is unable to battle! So the winner of this match goes to Camilla!" Hala announced, causing the crowd to cheer for the "Queen of the Wave" and Ribombee for their astounding finish in their victory.

 **Winner: Camilla**

The "Queen of the Waves" and Ribombee embraced each other happily for their second win at the tournament while Kiawe comforted the Blast Turtle Pokémon for their loss.

"We did it, Ribombee! We're at the semi-finals now!" Camilla said happily while Ribombee gave a happy coo in response.

"Bom!" Ribombee cooed as Kiawe rubbed Turtonator's head with a soft smile.

"You did your best, Turtonator. We just underestimated their strength and bond with each other..." Kiawe said, earning a sad cry from the Blast Turtle Pokémon.

Once the third match was complete, it was off to the fourth and final match, which was Sophocles going against Kaito. The boys looked like they were ready to go as Sophocles had Togedemaru out while Kaito had Buizel out.

"You can do it, Sophocles! That goes for you too, Kaito!" Lana cheered, with Popplio cheering for her two friends. Bounsweet, Pikachu, Rockruff, Pichu, and Eevee all cheered for their human friends and Pokémon friends too as Sophocles smirked.

 _"I knew Kai was gonna bring out Buizel! Now if I could just see what kinds of attacks and strategies both Kai and Buizel pull off, it will definitely be able to help both me and Togedemaru win this round and head for the semi-finals!"_ Sophocles thought confidently.

 _"Of course Sophocles would use Togedemaru. Togedemaru is a tough opponent that can use its spikes on its back to hurt an opponent for when it tries to protect itself. I'll have to try and be careful of what attacks I use if I want to win and move on."_ Kaito thought carefully.

"Let the battle begin!" Hala called out, allowing both boys to call out their attacks.

 **Sophocles: Togedemaru VS Kaito: Buizel**

"All right! Let's do this, Togedemaru! Start things off with Zing Zap!" Sophocles called out.

"Buizel, let's try and start this carefully! Use Aqua Jet to evade any attacks!" Kaito shouted out.

The Roly-Poly Pokémon made the first move by surrounding herself with electricity before she rolled to strike at Buizel, only for the Sea Weasel Pokémon to dodge with an Aqua Jet attack, a move that somehow outpaced Zing Zap.

"Whoa!?" Sophocles exclaimed as Togedemaru watched in surprise to see her Water Type friend moving fast in the air.

"If you can't match our speed, then this won't take that long, Sophocles! Now! Use Agility! Follow it up with another Aqua Jet, back to back!" Kaito shouted, causing Buizel to raise his speed with the Psychic Type move before he surrounded himself with water once again.

Using the increased speed he gained, the Sea Weasel Pokémon bashed into Togedemaru multiple times! The Roly-Poly Pokémon struggled to follow her friend, due to the speed he gained from using Agility!

"Ah! No! Snap out of it, Togedemaru!" Sophocles panicked as he watched Togedemaru wobble around, dizzy from all the speed attacks she was taking!

"One more time, Buizel! Aqua Jet!" Kaito shouted out, pointing to where Togedemaru was still in daze. Wasting no time, the Sea Weasel Pokémon bashed into Togedemaru once more, much to Sophocles' dismay!

"No! Togedemaru!" Sophocles gasped as he watched the Roly-Poly Pokémon roll over to him in defeat. Noticing the unconscious expression Togedemaru was giving off, the Fighting Type user declared the match to be over.

"Togedemaru is unable to battle! So the winner of this match is Kaito!" Hala declared, gesturing to Kaito and Buizel as the winners of the match.

 **Winner: Kaito**

"Nice work, Bui! We're off to the semi-finals now!" Kaito exclaimed with a small grin as he and the Sea Weasel Pokémon gave each other a double high-five for their second victory in the competition.

"Bui bui!" Buizel exclaimed as he gave his human brother a grin back.

As for Sophocles, he held the now awakened Roly-Poly Pokémon into his arms, as Togedemaru looked at him a bit weakly and in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Togedemaru... It's my fault for underestimating Kai and Buizel too much because I thought the type advantage would help us win, along with the other strategies that I was hoping to use..." Sophocles spoke apologetically.

He looked to see Kaito cheering with Buizel for their victory as the Electric kid scratched his cheek.

"Looks like we'll have to revise our strategies and train a little bit more if we want to be a match against our friends." Sophocles suggested, causing Togedemaru to respond back with a sad reply.

"Togedemaru..." Togedemaru said sadly as she was carried out of the battling platform with Sophocles holding her.

Soon, with the second round battles finished, Hala caught everyone's attention as he cleared his throat, a smile rising up on his face.

"This marks the end of the second round battles! I am pleased to show you all on what the semi-final battles will be like! Instead of a 1 on 1 battle like the first two rounds, both the semi-finals and the finals will consist of 2 on 2 battles!"

"I hope that whoever made it this far into the competition, will fight hard as they can with their Pokémon by their side! I expect the top four Trainers to bring out the best of their Pokémon like they have in the previous rounds!" Hala explained, as everyone listened intently.

Once the Melemele Kahuna spoke his words, he revealed the two pairing matches that were going to happen in the semi-finals.

 **1\. Ash VS Ren**

 **2\. Camilla VS Kaito**

Kaito blinked at this as he turned to see Camilla, who looked as surprised as he was. Then, the "Queen of the Waves" glanced at the Alola boy, as they both knew that their battle would be intense unlike the last time they fought back at Akala Island.

Ash on the other hand, was more excited to keep the battles going on and hope to win the entire thing. The same went for Pikachu and Buizel, as the two starters knew they would have to fight hard to make their human friends proud and satisfied.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Beam, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Rockruff (M): (Crunch, Sand** **Attack, Rock Slide, Howl)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 24: The Tournament Gets Big! Go, Z-Move!**

 **Chapter 25: The Pancake Race Preparation**

 **Chapter 26: The Pancake Race is a Blast!**

 **Chapter 27: Getting to Know You, Vulpix!**

 **Chapter 28: The Young Fire Burns in the Heart!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Camilla: I'll admit that I didn't expect for the both of us to be battling like this. But this is when your winning streak will end.

Kaito: Some attitude that is... You're nothing like the girl that I met for the first time, who usually is reserved...

Ash: Oh man, oh man... So I'm going to battle the winner of this match? Come on, Kai! You can do it too, Camilla!

Kiawe: Whose side are you on, anyway? They battled against each other once, right? This might be something we need to see...

Kaito: That's weird... Her moves look okay, but with the expression she's giving off, it's like I'm battling a different person.

Camilla: Don't underestimate me just because we're "similar", Kaito! Don't hold back! Because I definitely won't in this battle!

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Kaito, Hau, Ash, Kiawe, Sophocles, and Camilla all enter the Pokémon Festival Tournament

\- Ash defeats Hau in the second round, qualifying for the semi-finals

\- Camilla is revealed to have a Grass, Bug, and Fairy Type Z-Crystals

\- Camilla's Cutiefly evolves into a Ribombee, while learning how to use Light Screen

\- Camilla defeats Kiawe in the second round, qualifying for the semi-finals

\- Kaito defeats Sophocles in the second round, qualifying for the semi-finals


	24. The Tournament Gets Big! Go, Z-Move!

**Chapter** **24: The Tournament Gets Big! Go, Z-Move!**

Last time on "Pokémon Alola Journey", Kaito and the others hear from Hau about a Pokémon Festival Tournament that would take place in Iki Town soon. With the girls except Camilla passing the chance, the boys knew they will have a tough competition ahead of them.

At arriving at home, Kaito thinks about Shizuka and Kazuma, wondering on how the two of them are doing so far as he recalls of the last time they were here, with Kazuma being gone the most.

But meanwhile, King Kaisuke is called by Kazuma as the foster father of Kaito decides not to be a part of the merpeople, due to the chance of Kaito showing anger towards him for not being the real father.

There's more, as when Kazuma reveals that he discovers the organization that attacked the Alolan Sea Kingdom, Kaisuke is in shock for what he discovers from his old human friend.

Back at Melemele Island, the students of the Pokémon School discover from Hau that the competition was about to take place today! As Kaito heads there with his siblings and his Pokémon, he is confronted by a strange man that had a nasty attitude around him.

Nevertheless, the competition began with Ash, Kaito, and Camilla knocking Hau, Sophocles, and Kiawe out of the tournament, which allowed Kaito to face Camilla once again while Ash would face another Trainer. Just how intense would the competition get between the "Water Charmer" and the "Queen of the Waves"?

* * *

 **1\. Ash VS Ren**

 **2\. Camilla VS Kaito**

Kaito blinked at this as he turned to see Camilla, who looked as surprised as he was. Then, the "Queen of the Waves" glanced at the Alola boy, as they both knew that their battle would be intense unlike the last time they fought back at Akala Island.

Ash on the other hand, was more excited to keep the battles going on and hope to win the entire thing. The same went for Pikachu and Buizel, as the two starters knew they would have to fight hard to make their human friends proud and satisfied.

Soon, the Fighting Type user called up both Ash and Ren, allowing the boys to face each other in battle, with Hala standing in between them.

"Bring out the true power of your Pokémon, you two! Let the battle begin!" Hala called out, allowing both boys to send out their Pokémon.

"Here it comes! Diglett, come on out!" Ren called out as a familiar looking Ground Type appeared, poking its head off the ground! Rotom flew over to scan the Mole Pokémon as he gave data on it.

 **"Diglett, the Mole Pokémon. A Ground and Steel Type. Diglett has a head that sports an altered form of whiskers made of metal. When in communication with its comrades, its whiskers wobble to and fro."** Rotom buzzed

"So it's an Alolan Diglett... And it's a Ground and Steel Type, too! In that case, Rowlet! I choose you!" Ash called out as he sent out the Grass Quill Pokémon out to fight. Awakened once again, the Grass-Flying Type gave a loud hoot as he flew around, preparing to face Diglett.

 **Ash: Rowlet + Pikachu VS Ren: Diglett + 1**

"We'll make the first move! Diglett, use Metal Claw!" Ren shouted out, catching the Kanto Trainer by surprise.

"I didn't know a Diglett can use Metal Claw... How does it use Metal Claw without a claw...?" Ash asked, causing Ren to narrow his eyes as he reminded the Kanto Trainer about the battle they're in.

"I think you'd want to focus on the battle more than just Diglett here, mister. Do it, Diglett!" Ren shouted out. The Mole Pokémon dug underground to make a surprise Metal Claw attack, as Ash tried to encounter.

"Ah! Fly away, Rowlet! Then, use Leafage!" Ash cried out.

Evading the Steel Type move narrowly, the Grass Quill Pokémon flew far into the air before he let out a loud hoot. Spinning, the Grass-Flying Type sent leaves to surround Diglett, making the Mole Pokémon look around in worry.

"Stay sharp, Diglett! Don't let the attack get to you! Just keep your eyes on Rowlet!" Ren called out. Diglett turned its eyes in the air, only to see Rowlet diving in close! Ash grinned before he called out a move.

"Now, Rowlet! Use Peck!" Ash shouted out. Using his sharp beak and his agility to strike fast, the Grass Quill Pokémon knocked Diglett away! The impact caused the Mole Pokémon to skid back before it glared to where Rowlet flew.

"Nice move, but it won't be good enough! Diglett, use Double Team!" Ren shouted out. Making copies of itself, the Mole Pokémon surrounded Rowlet, who flew around in question.

"Just attacking them one at a time won't do any good, so let's get them all at once! Rowlet, use Leafage one more time!" Ash shouted out. Spinning once again, the Grass Quill Pokémon shot more leaves, allowing them to cut through the copies!

With all the copies gone, the real one took the hit also!

"No way!" Ren gasped as the Kanto Trainer grinned.

"Keep it going, Rowlet! Now, use Tackle!" Ash called out as Rowlet began to do so, until the opponent countered with a different move.

"You won't be ahead for long! Counter that with Sucker Punch!" Ren shot back. Recovering from Leafage, the Ground-Steel Type managed to bash Rowlet away with the Dark Type move, much to Mallow's surprise.

"What was that just now!? I thought Rowlet was the one doing the attacking!" Mallow exclaimed, causing Lillie to explain at recognizing the move.

"Sucker Punch is a move that allows the Pokémon using it to go first, as long as the opponent is using an attack move. Since Rowlet was starting to attack, that made Sucker Punch effective towards it!" Lillie explained in worry.

"Don't give in, Rowlet! Use Tackle, one more time!" Ash shouted out. Recovering his balance in the air, the Grass Quill Pokémon charged before tackling Diglett away again! The Mole Pokémon skidded back before it recovered.

"Heh... This is starting to get intense already! Diglett, use Iron Head!" Ren called out. Charging on the ground, the Mole Pokémon was about to bash Rowlet away, only for the Kanto Trainer to counter with the same defense.

"Rowlet, use Leafage again!" Ash shouted out, causing Rowlet to spin while sending leaves to where Diglett was! But as Leafage looked like it was doing its work, the Iron Head easily broke through, making the attack useless.

"Now we've got you... Huh?" Ren started to say until he noticed to see the Grass Quill Pokémon not anywhere in sight!

"What...!? Where did Rowlet go!?" Ren exclaimed in shock. Even Diglett was rather shocked to see that its opponent had gone out of sight. What Ren did notice though, was seeing the Grass Quill Pokémon creep onto Diglett from behind.

"It somehow got behind!? Behind you, Diglett!" Ren exclaimed.

"Not a chance! Rowlet, use Tackle!" Ash shouted out.

Just as the Mole Pokémon turned to see where its opponent was, a kick on the face caused Diglett to skid back as it yelled in pain!

"Diglett, no!" Ren exclaimed as he watched his Mole Pokémon groan in defeat, with Hala noticing how stunned it looked before he gestured the first battle winner to be the Grass Quill Pokémon.

"Diglett is unable to battle! Rowlet is the winner!" Hala declared, causing Ren to quickly return his defeated Mole Pokémon back to its Pokéball.

 **Ren: 1 Pokémon**

"Alright! Ash won the first round!" Mallow exclaimed as Lillie reminded everyone of the Pokémon Ren had left.

"Now it's down to just one Pokémon..." Lillie commented as everyone else watched to see the battle go on.

"You're really good. No wonder you have that Z-Ring on your wrist! But don't think this is gonna be that easy! Come on out, Flareon!" Ren called out. Ash widened his eyes at seeing the Fire Type Eeveelution coming out to face Rowlet in battle!

"It's a Flareon..." Kiawe pointed out, with Rotom scanning the Fire Type.

 **"Allow me to explain the details! Flareon, the Flame Pokémon. A Fire Type. Flareon's average body temperature is between 1300 and 1500 degrees Fahrenheit. In its internal flame sac, the temperature reaches up to 3000 degrees."** Rotom buzzed.

"That sounds like it would come from a volcano..." Hau commented sheepishly as Kaito frowned.

 _"This isn't good for Ash. With Rowlet being a part Grass Type, he'll have to find a way to prevent Rowlet from getting burned too much in this battle if Flareon were to unleash its fiery flames onto it."_ Kaito thought as the second part of the battle began.

"Let's turn up the heat, Flareon! Use Sunny Day!" Ren shouted out, causing the Flame Pokémon to call forth the sun! With the sun shining brightly in the sky, things started to get a little more hotter as Ash just watched, feeling the heat on his skin.

"If Flareon hits us with a Fire Type move, no way Rowlet will be able to recover! Rowlet, quick! Use Leafage!" Ash shouted out. Spinning to attack, the Grass Quill Pokémon shot more leaves, this time at the Flame Pokémon!

"That won't work! Flareon, use Flamethrower!" Ren called out. At the order, the Fire Type blasted flames onto the leaves! Rowlet hooted in shock as he couldn't dodge in time, which got him burned in the process.

"Ah! Rowlet!" Ash exclaimed as he watched Rowlet fall down to the ground, as the Grass Quill Pokémon groaned, unconscious from the heavy damage he had taken from the super effective attack from the Fire Type move.

"Rowlet is unable to battle! Flareon is the winner!" Hala called out, causing Ash to quickly return his defeated Grass Type.

 **Ash: 1 Pokémon**

"Okay, Rowlet! Return!" Ash called out as the defeated Grass-Flying Type was called back.

"You did awesome out there, Rowlet. Now get some good rest." Ash said softly before he put it away. He then turned to his Electric Type partner, which Pikachu seemed to have understood as the Mouse Pokémon got onto the field to face Flareon!

"Let's do this, Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Ash shouted out. Dashing with his speed, the Electric Type knocked Flareon away! The Flame Pokémon yelped in pain before it skidded on the ground, resisting the attack.

"Don't let them do this to you, Flareon! Use Fire Spin!" Ren called out. Using the energy it had, the Flame Pokémon shot the spiral flames to hit Pikachu, as the Kanto Trainer made an attempt to counter the incoming attack.

"Here it comes, Pikachu! Counter it with Thunderbolt!" Ash shot back. The Electric Type dashed before he shot his electricity to clash with the spiraling flames! The two moves pushed against each other, until an explosion occurred between the two of them!

Both Pikachu and Flareon skidded back, with their Trainers calling out their next attack.

"Now, use Iron Tail!"

"Don't hold back! Fire Fang, let's go!"

Iron Tail was aimed to hit Flareon, but the Fire Fang countered the Steel Type attack, causing both Pokémon to struggle against one another! Ren gritted his teeth while the Kanto Trainer grinned, seeing an opportunity for some major damage!

"I've got you where I want you! Now, Pikachu! Use Electro Ball!" Ash shouted out.

Ren widened his eyes as he watched the Electric Type charged a ball of electricity before the move blasted Flareon back! The Flame Pokémon was forced to let go of Pikachu's tail before he was sent tumbling back onto the ground.

"No, Flareon!" Ren gasped as the others watched.

"Check it out! Pikachu dealt some big hit onto Flareon just now!" Hau exclaimed, with Camilla explaining.

"Of course... Ash must've expected this to happen, so that Pikachu would be able to surprise Flareon with this sort of attack." Camilla guessed as the others watched in amazement.

Back at the battle, Ren tried to encourage his Flame Pokémon to keep on fighting.

"Come on, Flareon! Don't quit now!" Ren pleaded as Flareon struggled to stand up. The Kanto Trainer grinned before he called to his Electric Type partner.

"Hey, Pikachu! You ready to do this?" Ash asked as he revealed the Electrium-Z that was attached to his Z-Crystal.

"Pika! Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed as the Mouse Pokémon smiled in determination. Understanding his partner's approval, the Kanto Trainer began to make their pose for the Z-Move.

"Okay, let's go! Pikachu!" Ash cried out as both he and Pikachu began to pose together. The crowd watching was in awe to see what was going on.

"Is that a Z-Move that kid is doing?"

"Is it going to be a different Z-Move?"

"Oh man... I'm totally getting shivers from watching it about to happen!"

Kaito and the others listened to the crowd commenting on what was going on as Sophocles sweat dropped with how big the crowd is going for Ash and his Z-Move with his Electric Type partner.

"Things... are starting to heat up, aren't they?" Sophocles asked, with Togedemaru cheering for Pikachu.

"Well, I'm sure it'll cool down once this round is over." Kaito assured as he and the others watched to see the two complete their pose for the Electric Type Z-Move.

"Here we go! Charge at full power! _**Gigavolt Havoc**_!" Ash yelled as he punched his fist in the air. Gaining Z-Power from their pose together, the Mouse Pokémon let out a loud battle cry before he charged up enough electricity to launch the electrical energy to where Flareon was!

Both Ren and his Fire Type Pokémon widened their eyes in shock as the Z-Move made a huge impact onto the Flame Pokémon! The move blasted Flareon into the air before the Flame Pokémon fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"No! Flareon!" Ren gasped as Hala noticed the stunned Flame Pokémon not moving.

"Flareon is unable to battle! So the winner of this match goes to Ash!" Hala declared, as he gestured Ash and Pikachu as the winners of the first match of the semi-finals.

 **Winner: Ash**

"Alright!"

"Pikachu!"

The Kanto Trainer and his Electric Type partner celebrated their victory together while Ren disappointedly returned his defeated Flame Pokémon. As the match went to Ash and Pikachu, Kaito smiled, before raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"So I'll have a chance of battling Ash in the finals, huh? This should be great." Kaito declared until someone spoiled his fun.

"That's only if you beat me in the semi-final battle, Kaito." Camilla reminded, causing the Alola boy to turn and see the "Queen of the Waves" staring at him with a stern expression, causing Kaito to frown at her.

"I'm well aware. And I don't plan on losing just because you're a girl." Kaito reminded dryly, causing Camilla to smile in amusement.

"Same here... I don't plan on going easy on you just because we're similar." Camilla assured, causing the others from the Pokémon School to listen in what Camilla was saying to the Alola boy as Kaito shot back at her.

"What do you 'we're similar'? Are you referring to the items we have? My Sea Gauntlet and your necklace?" Kaito asked as he revealed his "weapon" to Camilla, who nodded back in response.

"Yes, that's right. You and I have items that are similar with each other, both related to the Alolan Sea Kingdom... With the way things are, this could make the battle a bit more intense. So, I wish the best of luck to you in our battle... That is, if you need any." Camilla explained, before she headed to a different area.

"What was that all about? What does she mean she has a similar item to you, Kai?" Ash asked. Realizing that only Lana and Hau knew about the necklace that Camilla had on her, the Alola boy sighed before he turned to the Kanto Trainer.

"What she means, is that she has something that is similar to the Sea Gauntlet that I have with me right now, Ash. It's a necklace of some sort that has similar powers to the Gauntlet." Kaito explained, catching Ash and Pikachu both by surprise.

"Whoa, really!?"

"Pika!?"

The two couldn't help but express their surprises. Both Lillie and Mallow were shocked by the news as well.

"I was wondering how Camilla got along with Water Type Pokémon back when we were at the beach. I guess this must be the reason of it, partially." Lillie admitted as she was unaware of the secret that their new friend was hiding from them.

"Then again, she was a bit timid when we met her for the first time..." Mallow added. Sophocles just frowned in worry while Kiawe folded his arms with a stern expression on his face.

"So, does this mean she's related to the Alolan Sea Kingdom, Kaito?" Kiawe asked, causing the Alola boy to shake his head.

"I can't say for sure. But one thing's for sure, she knows mostly about the Kingdom and the story of what happened to it. She says she found that necklace of hers somewhere near the beach back at Akala Island..." Kaito explained.

"Right... She didn't say anything besides that. It felt like... she didn't want to reveal one of her biggest secrets to us..." Lana explained, as the Water Type user remembered on how Camilla felt around her, Kaito, and Hau when they visited her home.

She hadn't been ecstatic or happy about it. Rather, she felt a bit timid towards them when they greeted her. But when it came to a battle, she looked more serious rather than just being a timid girl.

Prof. Kukui just frowned, coming to a realization that he now has two students who had "accessories" that are related to the story of the Alolan Sea Kingdom.

 _"Looks like there are more mysteries coming right now than we all thought it would. First the Sea Gauntlet and now a necklace... Just what is going on?"_ Prof. Kukui thought as he turned to where Kaito stood, before turning to where Camilla was walking.

 **Later...**

"And now, for the second match of the semi-finals! Let us welcome the two challengers that have made it this far! Before you stands Camilla, the prodigy Trainer who is declared 'Queen of the Waves' from Akala Island!" Hala called out.

The "Queen of the Waves" stepped up onto the battling platform, prepared for what's about to happen before the Kahuna turned to the other side.

"Before her stands Kaito, one of the ones that has met with Tapu Koko!" Hala called out, allowing Kaito to come up to the stage. As he faced Camilla, he heard voices around him, which seemed to be about him and the Melemele Guardian.

"What?!"

"What a curious little thin Tapu Koko is! Hah, that's just typical of it!"

"I wonder what one of them will show us in battle..."

Kaito narrowed his eyes before he gave a small smile, before turning his eyes back to where Camilla stood.

"You can do it, guys! Just give us the best battle that you both have to show us!" Ash shouted out, encouraging his two classmates to go on and fight.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu joined his human friend with the encouragement, as the others at the Pokémon School began to cheer for the two battling students too, along with Bounsweet, Togedemaru, Popplio, Turtonator, Pichu and Eevee.

"Shall we do this? Remember, no holding back in our battle, got it? Otherwise, this wouldn't be called a real battle." Camilla reminded, causing the Alola boy to nod in understanding.

"I'm well aware of what you said before. I don't intend to hold back either, Camilla." Kaito assured, as both Trainers were ready. After looking at both sides, the Fighting Type user made the call for the match to begin.

"Kaito! Camilla! Bring forth the power of your Pokémon! Let the battle begin!" Hala called out.

With Pokéballs in hand, both Trainers called out their Pokémon for battle!

"Litten, it's your time to shine!"

"Rockruff, come on! Show them what you've got!"

Camilla had sent out a third member of her Pokémon team while Kaito sent out his Puppy Pokémon! At seeing the new Pokémon, the Alola boy blinked in surprise as the Litten he was facing looked determined to win for its master.

"A Litten...? I sure didn't see that one coming." Kaito admitted as Lana widened her eyes.

"Camilla has a new Pokémon?" Lana asked, as Kiawe and Lillie just watched in surprise. Ash, Hau, Mallow, and Sophocles continued to watch as the battle began with Camilla making the first move for an attack.

 **Camilla: Litten + 1 VS Kaito: Rockruff + Buizel**

"Let's charge through! Litten, use Fire Fang, go!" Camilla shouted out. Dashing to attack Rockruff, the Fire Cat Pokémon bared its fangs! The fangs began to show flames as it was ready to inflict some serious damage!

"Don't count on it being that easy to hit! Rockruff, dodge! Then, use Howl!" Kaito shouted out. Waiting for the right moment, the Puppy Pokémon evaded the Fire Fang attack before he howled loudly to boost his strength.

"If he hits us now, then it'll be dangerous! Litten, use Double Kick!" Camilla exclaimed. Kaito blinked as he watched to see Litten get right in front of Rockruff before it performed a Double Kick attack onto the Rock Type!

Rockruff whined in pain before he managed to get up again and growl for the hit Litten had done just now.

"Double Kick? That's a Fighting Type move! That must've hurt for Rockruff!" Sophocles pointed out in worry.

"I honestly didn't expect for Camilla to have a Fire Type Pokémon to use that kind of move..." Kiawe admitted as the battle went on with Camilla calling out the next attack.

"Let's go, Litten! Use Fire Fang once more!" Camilla exclaimed. Charging with its fangs on flames again, Litten aimed to hit Rockruff once more with a different move, only for Kaito to counter with another move!

"Intercept with Rock Slide!" Kaito shot back. As Litten charged to where Rockruff stood, the Puppy Pokémon let out a loud howl! The howl summoned boulders to knock Litten away as the move did so, causing Litten to tumble back!

"No! Litten!" Camilla exclaimed, before Kaito continued on with his counterattack to prevent any more damage to his team.

"Let's wrap this up quick, Rockruff! Use Crunch!" Kaito shouted out. Wasting no movement or time, the Puppy Pokémon dashed to where Litten was trying to get up. Noticing the opponent coming, Camilla tried to encourage her Fire Type to keep fighting.

"Come on, Litten! You can do it! Defend yourself with Double Team!" Camilla called out.

Managing to recover from the hard hit the Fire Type had taken, Litten grunted before it made copies of itself, all surrounding Rockruff! The Crunch attack missed its mark, as the Puppy Pokémon looked around, trying to find the real one.

"This looks bad... Rockruff, use Rock Slide one more time!" Kaito called out, allowing the Rock Type to summon more rocks and boulders to get rid of the copies. But while the Rock Slide attacks continued to miss their marks, Camilla took this chance to counter back.

"It's distracted... Now, Litten! Use Iron Tail!" Camilla shouted out. Yelling loudly for a battle cry, the Fire Cat Pokémon launched itself up into the air before it slammed its hard tail onto Rockruff, causing the Puppy Pokémon to shriek before he tumbled back.

"What!?" Kaito gasped as he watched Rockruff struggle to stand before Camilla continued her next attack.

"Third time's the charm! Now, use Fire Fang!" Camilla shot out, causing Litten to charge before it bit onto Rockruff's body. Yelping in pain, the Puppy Pokémon was thrown into the air before the finishing move was about to occur.

"Wrap this up with another Iron Tail!" Camilla called out. Yelling in battle cry, the Fire Cat Pokémon aimed to land the Steel Type attack to where Rockruff was in the air, until the Alola boy found a way to counter the super effective attack.

"Block that with Crunch, Rockruff!" Kaito exclaimed.

In response, the Rock Type noticed the Fire Type coming to him with the Steel Type attack. Managing to regain his balance while in mid-air, the Puppy Pokémon bit onto the Fire Cat Pokémon's tail with his strong jaws!

"No way!" Camilla exclaimed.

"Rockruff caught the Iron Tail..." Lana pointed out in amazement.

"If that were to have made the hit, then Rockruff would've been done for." Kiawe pointed out as Ash and Pikachu continued to cheer for the two battling Trainers to keep on fighting hard.

"Go get her, Kai! You can do it too, Camilla!" Ash cheered, causing the others to look at him strangely while Hau just grinned with how well the battle was going.

"Just whose side are you on? You do realize that you're battling one of them in the finals, remember?" Kiawe asked in reminder.

"I know, but with the battle those two are giving to each other, I can't help but feel excited for one of them to battle me when their battle is done!" Ash explained as he turned back to where the battle continued on.

Fire Fang was blocked while the Rock Slide attack was dodged. The battle was starting to become even again for both sides, despite of the type advantage the Puppy Pokémon had with him at the moment.

"One more time! Crunch!"

"Iron Tail!"

The two attacks collided with each other before they knocked each other back. The two battling Pokémon skidded back to their Trainers, both panting. The two of them were starting to feel worn out from the beatings they were giving to each other.

The Trainers noticed this as they both had thoughts of a way to end the first part of the battle soon.

 _"Rockruff is soon to collapse if the battle drags on like this. I've got to get a move on and end this first battle quickly!"_ Kaito thought as Camilla frowned.

 _"Litten won't be able to take another attack if it starts to get too heavy... This has to end soon!"_ Camilla thought before they each called out one last attack for their Pokémon to use.

"Rockruff, let's try this one more time! Use Rock Slide!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Now, Litten! Charge and use Iron Tail!" Camilla shouted back.

As Rockruff howled and summoned more rocks to overpower Litten, the Fire Cat Pokémon charged before it clamped its jaws onto Rockruff's side, causing fire to knock and burn the Puppy Pokémon away!

At the same time, the rocks for the Rock Slide attack knocked Litten back, causing the Fire Type to land on the ground hard once again.

"No, Rockruff!"

"Litten, no!"

Both Trainers voiced out their concerns for their Pokémon as everyone watched to see both Pokémon hit the ground before the smoke cleared. As it cleared away, both Rockruff and Litten were knocked out!

"Both Rockruff and Litten are unable to continue!" Hala declared, causing both Trainers to widen their eyes before their expressions became serious.

 **Kaito: 1 Pokémon**

 **Camilla: 1 Pokémon**

"Unreal! It's a draw!" Sophocles pointed out, with Prof. Kukui stating the truth about what's about to occur.

"This means that this battle will be the last one in this round. Both Kaito and Camilla will have to go serious about this if the two of them wants to defeat each other." Prof. Kukui explained as Kaito turned to Buizel.

"Buizel, it's up to you now. You ready?" Kaito asked as he had recalled Rockruff back.

"Bui!" Buizel exclaimed as he ran to the battle platform to face Camilla. The "Queen of the Waves" on the other hand, brought out a familiar Pokémon out to battle.

"Ribombee, it's your time to shine!" Camilla exclaimed, as she brought out her Pokémon that evolved when she battled against Kiawe at the second round. At recognizing the Pokémon, Kaito tensed a little.

"So this is how it is, huh..." Kaito breathed out while Buizel glared at Ribombee, who only glared back.

"Let's make this smooth, but quick. Ribombee, start off with Fairy Wind!" Camilla called out. The Bee Fly Pokémon unleashed a light wind for Buizel to feel before it suddenly got intense!

The Sea Weasel Pokémon yelped as he was lifted off into the air before he was knocked to the ground.

"Buizel!?" Kaito exclaimed as he watched Buizel slowly get up before he glared at the Bee Fly Pokémon for what she did with her Fairy Type move.

"That was a sharp she delivered just now... Buizel, let's pay them back with Aqua Jet!" Kaito called out. Surrounding himself with water, the Sea Weasel Pokémon wasted no time charging to where Ribombee was right now!

"Ribombee, use Psychic!" Camilla shot back. Using her abilities, the Bee Fly Pokémon froze Buizel's movements with Psychic! The Sea Weasel Pokémon yelped as he was lifted in the air again, this time by a Psychic Type attack!

"What!?" Kaito exclaimed as he watched his Water Type partner get lifted up by Psychic before Camilla continued her move.

"And now, let's use Silver Wind!" Camilla added, allowing her newly evolved Pokémon to send more sharp wind to deal some more damage to the Sea Weasel Pokémon! The Psychic powers were still in effect, as Buizel couldn't move much!

"No, if this keeps up... then we're done for! Buizel, try to regain control and use Ice Beam! Spin!" Kaito yelled out loud. Hearing his human brother's voice, the Sea Weasel Pokémon struggled to regain control of his body, only for Camilla to notice.

"Don't bother! Ribombee's Psychic attack is much stronger than she was when she was still a Cutiefly! Buizel's only to get hurt if he resists even more!" Camilla pointed out, causing Kaito to narrow his eyes before he spoke back.

"That may be, but that doesn't mean we're just gonna let ourselves get hit! Come on, Buizel! You can do it!" Kaito shouted out, encouraging his Water Type to keep pushing through the Psychic powers that were binding him.

 **(Sir Aaron's Theme 1 OST)**

Gritting his teeth in anger and pain from the strain, the Sea Weasel Pokémon let out a loud battle cry before he broke free! Ribombee flinched in surprise as she lost her focus on using both Silver Wind and Psychic, much to Camilla's surprise.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Camilla exclaimed in shock. The others at the sidelines were surprised to see this as well.

"Buizel broke free from Ribombee's Psychic! That's amazing!" Mallow exclaimed in amazement.

 **"How could that be!? Ribombee's Psychic powers should've been much stronger than it was when it was just a Cutiefly!"** Rotom buzzed until Ash came up with an answer that he knew.

"That's because... Kai believed in Buizel." Ash responded silently, causing the others to turn to him with Rotom buzzing in surprise.

 **"Believed in Buizel...?"** Rotom buzzed in confusion. Before the Kanto Trainer could explain, the Alola Professor chuckled before he stepped up, supporting the Kanto Trainer's answers.

"Ash... I believe you're right. No ordinary Pokémon should be able to break free from the Psychic power that can be strong, like what Ribombee has shown us. But... there were always rare occasions for when a Trainer truly believed in their Pokémon, then their Pokémon was able to overcome anything that got in its way." Prof. Kukui explained.

Ash grinned, before he nodded to the Alola Professor.

"Kai and Buizel... They're both amazing." Hau commented, with Eevee and Pichu speaking out their agreement.

"Still... Even if they have broken free from Psychic, that doesn't mean they're safe yet. So far, the only one that has taken damage from this battle so far was Buizel. So if Kaito doesn't think of a way to counter from the attacks Camilla is giving off, then there's a chance that he'll lose." Kiawe spoke out sternly.

"I believe in Kai! I'm sure he and Buizel will find a way to overcome the trial they're in right now!" Lana declared boldly, her eyes shining a little. Popplio gave a bark of agreement as her eyes showed the same shine as her Trainer's.

"Lana..." Mallow said in surprise before she smiled sheepishly as she turned back to the battle.

Buizel was using Ice Beam to counter Ribombee's Silver Wind attack. The two moves collided with one another before they exploded as the battle went on, with the Alola boy calling out the next attack first.

"Good! Things are going pretty well right now! Buizel, use Rain Dance!" Kaito shouted out.

Raising his orange furry paws in the air, the Sea Weasel Pokémon hummed and made a pose to call for the rain. As he was doing that, rain clouds began to darken the sky, causing the crowd to all watch to see rain starting to pour down a little.

 _"He's going to try and get ahead of us by using Buizel's ability, Swift Swim!"_ Camilla thought, as she understood what Kaito was trying to do with the rain.

"Quick, Ribombee! Use Fairy Wind!" Camilla exclaimed. Sending more wind to attack, the Bee Fly Pokémon unleashed the Fairy Type attack, only for Buizel to quickly dodge the attack and get out of the way.

"That's fast! Even more fast than before!" Camilla pointed out in surprise.

"If you think that's fast, then how about this? Buizel, use Agility! Then, follow through with Aqua Jet!" Kaito called out. Using the Psychic Type move to boost his speed, the Sea Weasel Pokémon surrounded himself with water before he began his assault!

Ribombee shrieked in surprise before she was bashed by the Aqua Jet attack! And just as she was starting to recover, she was hit from the back this time! Camilla widened her eyes at seeing Ribombee get continuously hit from the Water Type move.

Sophocles widened his eyes, recognizing the relentless technique that the Alola boy was using.

"Hey... That's the same kind of strategy he used against me from when we were battling against each other in the second round!" Sophocles exclaimed as Mallow noticed something different with this strategy.

"You're right! Except... Buizel's going much faster than it was before he used Rain Dance or Agility!" Mallow pointed out. Everyone watched to see the Grass Type user was correct as the speed from the Sea Weasel Pokémon was much better than what happened at the last round.

"Come on, Ribombee! Pull yourself together! Get ahold of Buizel by using Psychic!" Camilla exclaimed. Recovering from the last blow she had taken just now, the Bee Fly Pokémon managed to stop Buizel in his tracks with Psychic again!

"Not this move again!" Kaito grunted as the "Queen of the Wave" was ready to strike back hard.

"And now! Use Silver Wind!" added Camilla as the Bug Type move was sent to knock Buizel away, only for the Sea Weasel Pokémon to counter back under the Alola boy's orders.

"Don't count on it! Use Ice Beam!" Kaito shouted back. Ice was shot from the Sea Weasel Pokémon as the Silver Wind collided with it once more! The two special attacks struggled to overpower one another as both battling Pokémon struggled to overpower each other!

In the end, the two moves exploded causing no one to take any damage.

"I'll admit... you're better than I thought you were than the last time we battled, Kaito." Camilla admitted, as she smiled a little from how intense the battle was starting to get.

"I should say the same for you, Camilla. You're giving me and Buizel quite a hard time with winning this battle, with you and your ways of countering my attacks." Kaito grunted, as he began to smile a little as well.

At those words, the "Queen of the Waves" revealed her Z-Ring with the Fairy Type Z-Crystal.

"In that case, why don't we put this intense battle at an end? This can't go on forever, just so you know." Camilla suggested, causing Kaito to smile a little before he revealed the Sea Gauntlet with the Water Type Z-Crystal.

"That's fine with me. Bring it!" Kaito called out. Buizel and Ribombee both called out to each other, the two Pokémon expecting the other to bring their best as Ash grinned at what was about to happen.

 **(End OST)**

"They're about to use their Z-Moves!" Ash exclaimed, with Mallow widening her eyes in realization.

"At the stage!? This is going to get big if they were to use their Z-Moves both at the same time!" Mallow exclaimed in surprise.

But Mallow's words were unheard as both Trainers began to perform their poses with their Pokémon.

"Okay, Buizel! You ready? Let's bring this battle to a cool end!" Kaito called out.

"Bui!" Buizel grunted as he posed with his human brother.

"That goes for us too, Ribombee! Let's bring this to an elegant end!" Camilla exclaimed, causing Ribombee to buzz in agreement.

"Ri! Bom bom!" Ribombee exclaimed as both sides prepared to use their Z-Moves.

"Flying freely into the air and sparkling hope... Let's show them what our true bond is like!" Camilla declared out loud as Kaito followed suit at the same time.

"No more holding back! No more hesitating! Let's show everyone how strong our mind and body is together!" Kaito cried out, as the Z-Power from both Trainers entered into their Pokémon's bodies, allowing the two Pokémon to charge up for their Z-Moves!

" _ **Hydro Vortex**_ , let's go!"

" _ **Twinkle Tackle,**_ now!"

The Water Type Z-Move and the Fairy Type Z-Move clashed together, with both Buizel and Ribombee butting heads with each other! The two struggled to overpower one another as they unleashed their final attacks against each other!

Once again, as the moves were about to be completed and unleashed, both battling Pokémon continued to try and overpower one another until one side gave in. The winning side knocked the opponent down, while overcoming their Z-Move with their own.

The last attack knocked the defeated one down, engulfing the opponent with the attack! As the move was done doing its work, the losing Pokémon let out a loud cry of pain before it was smashed to the ground, due to impact of how strong the Z-Move was.

Everyone watched with widened eyes as they watched to see who had won and who had lost. The students of the Pokémon School and the Alola Professor watched closely as well. Hala watched carefully as the dust cleared to show who was defeated by the final attack.

Tensing before he accepted the results, the Fighting Type user declared the winner of the match, before he gestured to the winning side.

"Ribombee is unable to continue! So the winner of the second semi-final match is... Kaito!" Hala declared, causing the crowd to cheer for the victorious ones as the Alola boy sighed in relief before he picked his exhausted Pokémon up.

 **Winner: Kaito**

Buizel too, sighed in relief as he rested his head onto his human brother's chest.

"Thanks for fighting hard, Bui. Now we're off to the finals!" Kaito said gratefully, earning a satisfied "Bui" from the process.

Back at the sidelines, the students of the Pokémon School and Prof. Kukui were all amazed with how the battle resulted.

"That was so cool!" Ash exclaimed, with Pikachu crying out his agreement.

"To think that the battle between Z-Moves would go like this..." Kiawe admitted in surprise, as he didn't expect for the Z-Moves collision to occur.

" **Hydro Vortex** and **Twinkle Tackle**... The two moves colliding with one another is like two Take Down attacks trying to take each other out! That was a hot and intense battle for sure!" Prof. Kukui chuckled before Hau came to a realization.

"Hey, Ash! That would mean that you're battling Kaito in the final round!" Hau pointed out, causing the Kanto Trainer to blink before he grinned in agreement.

"Yeah... Now we'll be able to settle the score for the battle we couldn't finish before!" Ash agreed, as he remembered the first time they battled. It never ended, due to the Kanto Trainer being hungry and with Mallow calling off the battle during his Alola Surprise.

"Good luck to the both of you!" Lillie said softly, earning a nod from the Kanto Trainer.

"Right!" Ash exclaimed as he got ready to be called up to the battling platform.

As the Kanto Trainer was getting ready, Camilla had recalled her defeated Bee Fly Pokémon back to her Pokéball, before she sighed. She didn't feel frustrated or upset. Rather, she was disappointed.

 _"I guess this means I'll have to focus on training my Pokémon harder than right now... That way, I won't be able to lose again to Kaito if we were to battle again. But with the way he and Buizel showed their bond... It's just..."_ Camilla thought before she smiled.

 _"Their bond... It was obviously more stronger than the bond between my Pokémon."_ Camilla thought before she stepped off the battling platform, only to be greeted by both Lana and Mallow, along with Sophocles.

"We're sorry that you lost, Camilla." Mallow said, feeling a bit sorry for the "Queen of the Waves". Camilla only waved it off before she reassured the three with a reassuring smile.

"No, it's fine. Besides, I kind of had fun with the battle that happened just now. I just need to focus on my Pokémon and their limits harder so that we can prepare for our next battle against each other." Camilla assured softly.

"Well, it's good to see you okay with this rather than being upset about it." Sophocles said in relief.

"There's always next year, right?" Lana asked, causing the "Queen of the Waves" to nod in agreement.

 **Later...**

After his battle against Camilla, Kaito helped his two Pokémon recover for the final match. Just in time, both Buizel and Rockruff recovered fast enough to allow themselves to continue onto the final round, where they would face Ash and his two Pokémon in the final battle.

Hala called up the two boys to allow them to step forward. As they came face to face with one another, they both smiled at each other for what was about to happen.

"Didn't think we would be battling like this, Kai. I knew we would be battling, but to battle in a big competition like this..." Ash started to say, before Kaito nodded to the Kanto Trainer in understanding.

"I get that feeling, too. I just hope you, Pikachu, and Rowlet will be able to give it your all in this battle." Kaito said confidently.

"Bui! Bu bui!" Buizel added in agreement as Pikachu grinned back at his Water Type friend.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu shot back confidently.

Eventually, the Fighting Type user broke the boys up with a clear of throat. Signaled to be at their spots for battle, both Ash and Kaito headed to the spots they were supposed to be in for their battle to begin.

The students of the Pokémon School watched again with the Alola Professor at their side, along with their partner Pokémon. The students all knew what to do, and that would be to cheer their friends on. No matter who wins, it would be a great battle, especially since it's in the finals.

"Kaito! Ash! Bring forth the power of your Pokémon! Let the battle begin!" Hala called out, allowing both boys to send out their Pokémon for battle.

"Okay! Rowlet, I choose you!"

"Rockruff, come on! Show them what you've got!"

Both Rowlet and Rockruff appeared out of their Pokéballs before they faced each other in battle! The two sides gazed at each other before one of them made the first move to attack.

 **Kaito: Rockruff + Buizel VS Ash: Rowlet + Pikachu**

"We'll make the first move! Rowlet, use Tackle!" Ash shouted out. Charging headfirst in the air, the Grass Quill Pokémon began to descend down fast and aim to hit Rockruff with his talons!

"Don't be so sure! Rockruff, dodge it! Then, use Howl!" Kaito called out. After narrowly evading the attack from the Tackle attack, the Puppy Pokémon began to howl, raising his attack power in the process.

"Howl again... If Kaito does this again, then it'll hurt real bad if Rowlet gets hurt! Rowlet, use Leafage!" Ash shouted out. Wasting no time, the Grass Quill Pokémon surrounded the Puppy Pokémon with leaves, leaving the Rock Type trapped!

Growling, Rockruff turned to where he was surrounded until Ash called out his next attack!

"Now! Rowlet, use Peck!" Ash called out.

The Grass Quill Pokémon let out a loud hoot before he pecked the Puppy Pokémon away! Rockruff winced in pain as he skidded back, resisting the surprise attack the Grass-Flying Type did just now.

"That was surprising... Of course, not too surprising since I'm well aware of the ability that Rowlet can use to make himself move quick while in stealth. Rockruff, use Howl one more time!" Kaito shouted out.

Howling once again to boost his attack, Rockruff gained more attack power as he growled at Rowlet. The Grass Quill Pokémon glared back as the battle continued on with the Kanto Trainer calling out the next attack.

"More power? Rowlet, use Leafage one more time!" Ash shouted out. Once again, Leafage was used to surround the Rock Type until Kaito countered this time!

"The same trick won't work twice! Rockruff, use Rock Slide to cancel the Leafage!" Kaito called out.

Howling, the rocks and boulders were called out as the move cancelled out the Grass Type attack! Both Ash and Rowlet gasped in surprise, with Pikachu widening his eyes in disbelief.

"No way!" Ash exclaimed as the others were surprised to see this, too.

 **"A Rock Type move defeated a Grass Type move!? This is quite unbelievable!"** Rotom buzzed until Prof. Kukui corrected him.

"No... It was possible. Since Rockruff used Howl not just once, but twice... it made the Rock Slide attack more powerful since Rock Slide is a physical type of attack." Prof. Kukui explained, as Hau grinned.

"Woo! Keep it up, Kai! You fight hard too, Ash!" Hau exclaimed, causing the others to look at the Kahuna's grandson in both wonder and confusion.

 _"He's cheering for the both of them even when he's not going to battle one of them?"_ Sophocles thought with a sweat drop as Mallow just gave a sheepish grin.

 _"I guess he isn't called the Kahuna's grandson for nothing, huh..."_ Mallow thought as the battle continued on.

"Leafage was countered by Rock Slide... In that case! Rowlet, use Leafage! But this time, let's show more power and speed into that attack!" Ash shouted out. Kaito blinked as he watched Rowlet surround Rockruff once more with the Grass Type attack.

"This move again...? It may have more power than the other Leafage you unleashed, but the results will be the same! Rockruff, use Rock Slide again!" Kaito shouted, causing the Puppy Pokémon to howl, allowing more boulders to appear to counter Leafage.

But as the rocks were ready to block the Grass Type attack, the Leafage leaves sliced through the rocks!

"What!?" Kaito gasped as Rockruff expressed his surprise as well.

"Yeah, that's it! Now, use Tackle!" Ash called out. The Grass Quill Pokémon charged, before slamming Rockruff away with his talon! The Rock Type gritted his teeth as he skidded on the ground to prevent himself from losing ground.

"That was a surprise... He put more power into Leafage? Rockruff, let's try Rock Slide one more time!" Kaito shouted out. The Rock Slide was called forth again to attack Rowlet! The Grass-Flying Type panicked as he flew around to prevent himself from being hit, until...

"I've got you now! Rockruff, use Crunch!" Kaito exclaimed. Both the Kanto Trainer and his Grass Quill Pokémon widened their eyes to see Rockruff suddenly getting in front of where Rowlet was flying!

The hard Dark Type attack made contact, as the move sent Rowlet high flying into the air!

"No, Rowlet!" Ash gasped as he watched Rowlet slowly start to fall down before he slowly recovered from the blow he had taken just now.

"Hey... Isn't that... the same strategy that Rockruff used against Kai and Buizel before he became Kai's new Pokémon to the team?" Lana pointed out, causing the others to realize on what the Water Type user meant.

"Oh yeah... Now that you mention it, that sneaky strategy did look familiar as to what Rockruff did just now." Kiawe admitted as he recognized a similar strategy.

For Ash, he was more concentrated on helping himself and his Pokémon to win the final match.

"Rowlet, are you okay?" Ash asked, as Rowlet struggled to stand before he gave a hoot of affirmation! Grinning, the Kanto Trainer was ready to make a comeback.

"Great! In that case, let's use Peck!" Ash called out, causing Rowlet to charge with his beak aiming to hit the Puppy Pokémon!

"A head-on attack? What is he...? Rockruff, counter Rowlet with Rock Slide!" Kaito shot back. Wasting no time once again, the Puppy Pokémon let out a howl to summon more rocks to counter Rowlet.

But with Rowlet being able to fly through the rocks and dodge most of them coming, the Peck attack did its work, knocking the Rock Type back!

"Ah!" Kaito gasped as he watched his Rock Type skid back, panting from the little hits he's taken so far.

"Rockruff!?" Kaito exclaimed as he blinked in shock, noticing how exhausted Rockruff looked right now.

 _"No... Could Rockruff have not recovered from his last battle against Camilla and her Litten? He only took little damage so far and yet he already looks so fatigued!"_ Kaito thought as Rockruff continued to pant from the wounds he gained.

 _"If that's the case, then I can't let Rockruff risk taking another hit! This battle will have to end quick!"_ Kaito thought as he made one last call for an attack.

"One more attack's the limit, so let's make this count, Rockruff! Use Rock Slide one more time!" Kaito yelled. Howling again, the boulders began to fall to where Rowlet was flying at, much to the Kanto Trainer's surprise.

"Rock Slide again? Rowlet, use Leafage to counter!" Ash shouted out. Hooting loudly, the Grass Quill Pokémon spun around. The Leafage leaves were sent, countering the rocks until they struck Rockruff! Howling in pain, Rockruff was knocked back.

"No! Rockruff!" Kaito exclaimed as he watched his Rock Type get defeated by the super effective attack. He could only watch as his Puppy Pokémon groan in defeat, unconscious from the Grass Type attack he was hit with.

"Rockruff is unable to continue! So Rowlet is the winner!" Hala declared, gesturing to Ash's side.

 **Kaito: 1 Pokémon**

"Alright! Way to go, Rowlet!"

"Pika Pika!" Ash and Pikachu praised their Grass-Flying Type friend for his hard work. The Grass Quill Pokémon hooted proudly as the Alola boy slowly returned Rockruff back to his Pokéball as he bit his lips.

"I'm sorry, Rockruff... for being so blind to the wounds you haven't recovered from." Kaito said silently. Buizel could only watch at his human brother in concern before he watched to see Kaito turning to him with a serious expression.

"Buizel, let's show them what you've really got." Kaito said seriously, causing Buizel to nod in affirmation as he headed to the battling stage to face the already weakened Rowlet.

"So it's all up to Buizel again..." Kiawe pointed out, with Lillie expressing her worry.

"I'm starting to get a little worried... Isn't this the first time Kaito's been acting too worked up like this?" Lillie asked, causing the others to see how serious Kaito was acting, only for the Alola Professor to correct her.

"No, Lillie... This isn't the first time he's acting all worked up like this. In fact, this is just one of those times he acts like this when he's in a battle or when he's in a dire situation." Prof. Kukui explained, causing the students to all look at their teacher in surprise.

"So, what do you think is going to happen now, Professor?" Mallow asked. The Alola Professor didn't respond, as he just watched to see the second part of the final match to begin with Ash making the first move.

"Buizel's a Water Type Pokémon, so a Grass Type move should work! Rowlet, use Leafage again!" Ash called out. Spinning once again to unleash Leafage, the leaves surrounded Buizel this time. But this time, Kaito wasn't too concerned as he called out a countermove!

"Leafage is going to be trouble if this keeps up. Buizel, counter Leafage with Ice Beam!" Kaito shot back. Spinning in the air, the Sea Weasel Pokémon froze all the leaves from Leafage with the Ice Type move!

But just as Buizel froze the Grass Type attack, he didn't notice to see Rowlet suddenly behind him!

"Look out! Rowlet's behind you, Bui!" Kaito exclaimed, causing Buizel to widen his eyes before Ash called out a command to knock his opponent down.

"Now, use Tackle!" Ash shouted out, allowing the Grass Quill Pokémon to kick Buizel away with his talon! The Sea Weasel Pokémon yelled in pain before he skidded on the ground, resisting the impact he had taken from the attack just now.

"That was a hard hit..." Kaito grunted as he bit his lips. Buizel glared at Rowlet, who only glared back as the Kanto Trainer continued the battle with the next attack.

"Let's keep up the pace! Rowlet, use Peck one more time!" Ash called out. Flying in the air, the Grass Quill Pokémon attempted to strike Buizel again, this time with a Flying Type attack.

"Another head-on attack... It won't work this time, Ash! Buizel, get ready!" Kaito called out. Buizel nodded as he waited for the right moment to attack. Ash blinked in confusion as Rowlet continued to get closer and closer to where Buizel stood!

"Now! Ice Beam!" Kaito shouted out, allowing Buizel to freeze Rowlet cold with a close range Ice Type attack!

"Ah! Rowlet!" Ash exclaimed as he watched the ice encasing Rowlet shatter before he witnessed the Grass Quill Pokémon groaning in defeat as he fell onto his back, unconscious from the cold power he was hit with.

"Rowlet is unable to continue! Buizel is the winner!" Hala declared, gesturing to where both Kaito and Buizel stood.

 **Ash: 1 Pokémon**

"Rowlet lost... So that leaves Ash with just Pikachu..." Hau pointed out as Camilla nodded before she made a point of what could happen.

"This is going to be a tough and intense battle between those two... They're using their partners like I've done when Kaito and I battled with our partner Pokémon..." Camilla pointed out as the students watched to see Ash send out Pikachu after calling Rowlet back.

"Pikachu, I choose you! Let's win this final match!" Ash called out, causing the Electric Type to give a determined cry before he faced Buizel, who was more than ready to take his Electric Type friend on.

"Hey, Kai!" Ash called out, catching Kaito's attention as he watched the Kanto Trainer grin before he gave a reminder.

"The last time we had a battle, it was Pikachu against Buizel! We never got to finish that battle, so this will decide everything!" Ash declared, causing the Alola boy to blink before he smiled, closing his eyes in realization.

"Yeah... I do. And you're right. This will decide everything." Kaito spoke out, earning a nod from the Kanto Trainer.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu added, reminding Buizel of their first battle against each other.

"Bui... Bu bui!" Buizel shot back, as he was willing to give it all he's got with his human brother at his side.

With both sides realizing that they both desire to give it the best they've got, the battle began after the boys called out their first attacks.

"Pikachu, start this off with a Thunderbolt!"

"Buizel, let's start off with a cool Ice Beam!"

Thunderbolt and Ice Beam was launched at each other, both colliding with another! The collision created an explosion, causing the two moves to cancel each other out. But as it occurred, Kaito was already calling out his next attack.

"That smoke... Buizel, charge in with Aqua Jet!" Kaito called out. Surrounding himself with water, the Sea Weasel Pokémon charged into the smoke to cover himself while Pikachu watched carefully for the Water Type to come out.

"Buizel can come out at any time! So stay sharp, Pikachu!" Ash reminded, causing the Mouse Pokémon to cry out in affirmation. But just as he was told, Pikachu was knocked into the ground from above!

"What!?" Ash gasped. He didn't expect Buizel to come from above as the Aqua Jet made a direct hit! The Electric Type skidded back, as he managed to resist the blunt force he had taken just now from the surprise attack.

"Always expect the unexpected, Ash! Buizel, Rain Dance!" Kaito called out. Raising his paws in the air, the Sea Weasel Pokémon summoned rain clouds to make the battle more to his advantage!

Rain began to pour down as the Kanto Trainer realized what this meant.

"If it's raining, then... Buizel will get even faster! It's just like when he used Rain Dance to boost Buizel's speed to win against Camilla and Ribombee..." Ash spoke, as he remembered on how fast the attacks were as it was due to Agility and the Swift Swim ability combo.

"Now, Buizel! Use Agility with Aqua Jet!" Kaito called out. Buizel let out a battle cry before he surrounded himself with water again while boosting his speed! And with the rain pouring down, his ability began to take effect!

Pikachu found himself taking back-to-back hits from the Aqua Jet attacks without even a break!

"Stay strong, Pikachu! Try countering with Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted out. Despite the multiple hits the Mouse Pokémon was taking, Pikachu found himself being able to perform a Thunderbolt attack! It struck the clouds again, causing Kaito to notice this before he frowned.

"Buizel, be careful! This could end up just like with what happened last time we battled!" Kaito reminded, causing Buizel to be aware as he kept on his attacks! Eventually, the next Aqua Jet attack knocked Pikachu onto the ground!

"Pikachu!?" Ash gasped as he watched his Electric Type partner fall to the ground, feeling beaten up for all the hits he had taken from Aqua Jet earlier. But despite the hits he had taken, the Electric Type managed to get back up, causing Kaito to narrow his eyes.

 _"Just as I thought... Of course those two wouldn't go down this easily, even with the advantage that Buizel is getting from the speed and power boost from Rain Dance..."_ Kaito thought.

"One more strike! Aqua Jet!" Kaito called out. The Sea Weasel Pokémon shot towards Pikachu again, only for the Kanto Trainer to counter back!

"Not this time! Iron Tail, let's go!" Ash shot back. Readying his Steel Type attack, the Electric Type watched carefully to see Buizel closing in fast! Then, with the timing being narrowly correct, the Iron Tail made contact!

Buizel was thrown into the air by the impact of the attack, much to the Alola boy's surprise as he watched Buizel get knocked back.

"No way! Buizel!" Kaito exclaimed. But just as he was about to give an order, electricity from the clouds started to crackle before a lightning bolt shocked Buizel hard! The Sea Weasel Pokémon yelled in pain as he tumbled onto the ground, with his body paralyzed from the hard shock he had taken!

"Buizel, no!" Kaito exclaimed as he watched Buizel slowly start to get up from the powerful shock he had taken just now.

"The lightning bolt... Was that from...!?" Sophocles started to ask, with Lillie giving the answer.

"Right! It came from Pikachu's Thunderbolt earlier!" Lillie answered as Lana watched in worry.

"Buizel looks like he's in pain..." Lana spoke out. Popplio barked out softly in worry as the Sea Weasel Pokémon gritted his teeth, before he managed to hold his ground from the major damage he had taken just now.

"Buizel...?" Kaito breathed out in worry as he bit his lips.

 _"Argh! I can't believe I was too careless! To think that Pikachu's Thunderbolt at the clouds would strike Buizel now! If this keeps up, then Buizel is going to lose badly if the paralysis goes on...!"_ Kaito thought as he tried to strike back.

"Come on, Buizel! I know you can still move! Use Aqua Jet!" Kaito called out. But as Buizel tried to surround himself with water, he winced! Electricity crackled around his body, catching the Alola boy by surprise.

"The paralysis!? It's holding Buizel back!?" Kaito exclaimed in disbelief as Ash continued the battle.

"Quick Attack, let's go!" Ash shouted out. Pikachu dashed forward and knocked the Sea Weasel Pokémon away with his speed!

Tumbling back, the Sea Weasel Pokémon managed to get back up again as the Alola boy began to shake a little.

 _"This feeling... This is really bad. If Buizel takes another direct hit from one of Pikachu's Electric Type attacks, then Buizel's done for! And not to mention, that paralysis is holding Buizel back... What am I going to do!?"_ Kaito thought as he began to panic in his mind.

"Bu bui!"

Buizel's call snapped the Alola boy out of his mind as he looked to see the Sea Weasel Pokémon giving him a weak glare, as if he was telling him to snap out of it.

"Buizel...?" Kaito spoke silently as Buizel continued his glare at the Alola boy. At the glare Buizel was giving him, Kaito blinked before he sighed, bonking onto his head with his hand.

 _"Ugh... Idiot. What am I thinking...? Buizel hasn't given up yet in the battle. So why am I panicking? If Buizel didn't give up yet, then I shouldn't, either. After all, this is one battle I don't want to lose in, especially whether I'm up against a friend or not!"_ Kaito thought as he slapped his cheeks with his two hands.

Shaking his head, the Alola boy smiled sheepishly at his Sea Weasel Pokémon, who seemed to notice that his human brother had snapped out of his panicking thoughts.

"Yeah... You're right, Bui. Panicking right now isn't going to get me or you anywhere... Sorry about that." Kaito said apologetically, causing Buizel to nod back with a small smile as Ash smiled back with a raised eyebrow.

"Looks like Kai is back on the game... Okay! You ready, Pikachu?" Ash asked, causing the Electric Type to nod as both Kaito and Buizel got ready to counter back.

"Let's keep the pressure up! Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Ash called out, allowing his Mouse Pokémon to unleash the ball made of electricity to where Buizel stood!

"It's coming! Buizel, dodge it quick!" Kaito shouted out. Managing to resist the paralysis, the Sea Weasel Pokémon spun in the air to let the Electro Ball zip past him! The Kanto Trainer and Pikachu both widened their eyes in surprise as Kaito called out his next attack.

"And now, let's pay them back with Ice Beam!" Kaito exclaimed. Forming ice in his mouth, the Sea Weasel Pokémon shot the Ice Type attack to where Pikachu stood! The Mouse Pokémon yelled in pain as he tumbled back from the cold attack he was hit with!

"Pikachu!?" Ash gasped as he watched the Electric Type recover before he glared to where Buizel stood. Just as the Mouse Pokémon recovered, the boys began to make their one last attack against each other to end the final battle.

"Well, Ash... The battle was starting to get good, but I think it's time we end this right here!" Kaito declared as he revealed the Sea Gauntlet that had the Waterium-Z attached to it. Ash grinned back, as he revealed his Z-Ring with the Electrium-Z.

"They're both going to use their Z-Moves at the same time?" Kiawe asked in surprise, causing Camilla to sigh before she pouted.

"They're doing the same thing like I did with Kaito back at our battle..." Camilla grumbled as both Trainers began to make poses and transfer their Z-Power to their starter Pokémon!

"Let's do this... No more holding back! No more hesitation! Let's show everyone how strong we are when our mind and body is one!" Kaito called out loud.

"We can do this, too! Go! Pikachu! Full power... NOW!" Ash shouted out loud.

The two starters gathered enough power to shoot at each other as the two Trainers yelled out the Z-Moves to begin their attack!

" _ **Hydro Vortex**_ , let's go!"

" _ **Gigavolt Havoc**_! Let's go!"

The two Z-Moves were launched at each other as Buizel was onto the physical type of Z-Move, with Pikachu being on the special type of Z-Move! The two moves collided with another, both attempting to overcome with another.

"Is it a tie!?" Mallow exclaimed as everyone watched carefully before the two Z-Moves created a big explosion! Everyone had to hold their ground and cover themselves to keep themselves from being blown back as they watched to see smoke covering the entire battling platform.

"Who won?!" Hau called out as no answer was given yet.

Moments later, the smoke began to clear up before the boys were revealed to the crowd! As for their starter Pokémon, the smoke cleared away for everyone to see! Both Buizel and Pikachu were really battered up. Not only that, they were both panting in exhaustion from the hard battling they did against each other.

Just as they looked like they could keep fighting, the two of them began to lose consciousness as they both fell onto the ground at the same time.

"Pikachu!?"

"Buizel!?"

Both boys expressed their concerns for their Pokémon as Hala realized what this meant.

"Both Pikachu and Buizel are unable to continue! With both side unable to continue, the final match ends in a draw!" Hala declared, causing the crowd to cheer for the great battle the two finalists pulled off just now.

 **DRAW**

Both boys ran over to where their starter Pokémon were as they both held them in their arms.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asked as the Mouse Pokémon weakly smiled at his human partner, causing the Kanto Trainer to smile back in appreciation.

"Thanks for giving it your all out there, buddy..." Ash said gratefully.

"Pika..." Pikachu spoke weakly as Kaito held his weakened Water Type into his arms.

"How about you, Bui? Are you okay?" Kaito asked, only for Buizel to slowly raise his head and nuzzle noses with his human brother, causing the Alola boy to soften his eyes before he embraced his Water Type gently in appreciation.

"I'm happy that you're okay, Bui. We may not have won, but we still gave it our all, right?" Kaito asked, causing Buizel to give a weak grunt.

"Bu..." Buizel grunted out weakly.

"Let's give a round of applause to the boys who showed us all a great battle, despite of the results having no winners!" Hala declared, causing the crowd and the Pokémon School students to applaud for the boys and their Pokémon for their hard work in battle.

As the crowd applauded, both boys shook hands with one another for a tough battle they did together.

"Great battle, Kai! Let's do it again someday!" Ash declared with a grin on his face.

"The same to you, Ash. Let's just hope that one of us wins on that day." Kaito said, causing the Kanto Trainer to chuckle before he accepted those words.

"It's a deal!" Ash shot back excitedly. Both Buizel and Pikachu gazed at each other with determined expressions on their faces. They too, want to battle against each other again someday when the time is right.

As the boys spoke their words, they were surrounded by the crowd and their friends applauding and cheering for them for making a great finish for the tournament today.

 **Meanwhile...**

The man who pushed Kaito earlier before the tournament began was trudging around with a scoff and with his teeth gritting in annoyance.

"What the heck is wrong with me...? I should've been able to take that pipsqueak down! But instead, I... Tch!" The man grunted angrily. He was about to do something rash, until he heard something ringing onto his pants pocket.

Taking it out, the man answered the call to his phone with a stern expression on his face.

"Yeah, boss?... Yes... Yes... No, I wasn't able to enter the competition due to some brats getting in the way... Yeah... Yeah, one of them had that weird Gauntlet like you said he would... Huh...? Oh... That's interesting..."

As the conversation between the man and his boss continued on, he found himself starting to feel interested as he smirked.

"Yeah... So that's the kid you were aiming for? I see... I see... So, that's how it is." The man chuckled with a sneer.

"Oh? When? Huh... I see... All right, then. I'll wait for further orders, then. But I can't promise that I won't want to enjoy myself with the kid for a little bit... All right." The man said as he finished his call with his boss. As he did so, the man sneered in amusement.

"To think... that kid was what we were after this whole time..." The man chuckled before he began to laugh all the way as he kept walking down the path. Unknown to him, he was watched by a familiar pair of eyes that were glaring at him in annoyance.

A growl came from the figure as it watched the man make his way on the path to a different route or to a different town or city.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Beam, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Rockruff (M): (Crunch, Sand** **Attack, Rock Slide, Howl)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 25: The Pancake Race Preparation**

 **Chapter 26: The Pancake Race is a Blast!**

 **Chapter 27: Getting to Know You, Vulpix!**

 **Chapter 28: The Young Fire Burns in the Heart!**

 **Chapter 29: The Wild Stones Handle the Fire!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Mallow: There's going to be a Pokémon Pancake Race soon. That's why we're training hard as we can to compete in it!

Hau: Oh wow... I've watched Pancake Races before but this year will be my first time participating in it! Gotta have fun in that!

Ash: Pokémon Pancake Race, huh? That sounds fun! I wonder if I should try it out and see if I can get to the top!

Nina: I think you should! You're gonna love the challenge and what courses there could be during the race!

Kaito: Should I? Or should I not? This is a very tempting offer if I want to win those pancake prizes...

Seita: I want to try! I want to try! The Pancake Race is something I've wanted to be a part of ever since I watched it for the first time!

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Kaito defeats Camilla, which advances him to the finals

\- The battle between Ash and Kaito ends in a draw, allowing them both to win the Pokémon Festival Tournament


	25. The Pancake Race Preparation

**Chapter 25: The Pancake Race Preparation**

"Huh..." was all Kaito could say at the moment. He and Ash had visited Mallow's family restaurant for today until they noticed Mallow training Bounsweet to do something... And that was... carrying pancakes on a plate?

The Kanto Trainer was more confused, but the Alola boy couldn't help but express his confusion, too. He didn't expect Mallow to be doing something like this... whatever she's doing at the moment.

"Way to go, Bounsweet!" Mallow praised her Pokémon, causing Bounsweet to happily cry out before she bounced the pancake stack up high in the air before she caught the whole stack of it bit by bit, making her little trick a success in the process.

"Pika...?"

"Bui...?

"Ruff?" Even Pikachu, Buizel, and Rockruff were confused as to what the little Grass Type was doing. Rotom turned to the two boys with the question everyone except Mallow had in their minds.

 **"Do you have any idea what Bounsweet's up to?"** Rotom buzzed, causing Ash to shake his head before he tried to call out his classmate.

"Beats me... Mallow!" Ash called out, only to be stopped by her sudden sharp tone.

"Not now! We're concentrating!" Mallow spoke sharply, causing the Kanto Trainer to gulp and straighten himself out.

"Right!" Ash gulped, until Kaito raised an eyebrow as he tried to call Mallow also.

"Concentrating on doing what? Bouncing training? Whatever you and Bounsweet are doing, we just want to know what it is!" Kaito called out, only to get a glare from Mallow as she snapped at the Alola boy.

"Argh! I'll tell you later! Can we talk later!? You're distracting us!" Mallow snapped, causing the Alola boy to twitch his eyes before he sighed, putting his hands on the back of his head.

"Whatever..." grumbled the Alola boy, causing the Kanto Trainer to give a sheepish smile to his Alola friend.

"Now that's the spirit, Bounsweet! All right, full speed!" Mallow called out, as she encouraged her Grass Type to keep going whatever she's doing. Bounsweet gave an affirmative cry before she started to bounce and move even faster!

As soon as she passed Mallow, the Grass Type user stopped her timer and was amazed with the speed her partner had done this time.

"Wow! And you did it all in great time!" Mallow exclaimed, causing the Fruit Pokémon to be proud of herself as she jumped up and down, overjoyed with the success of their pancake training.

Raising an eyebrow, the Alola boy turned to the Kanto Trainer, who just shrugged as Mallow became confident on whatever they were going to do later.

"If we keep training every day until the race, your time will get even quicker!" Mallow assured, causing the Fruit Pokémon to fly up a little happily. And with the training done, the Kanto Trainer was finally able to ask Mallow on what this was all about.

"Did you say race?" Ash asked, causing Mallow to blink before she turned to the two boys.

"Oh, that's right! I guess the two of you wouldn't know about it. It's a Melemele tradition! The Pokémon Pancake Race!" Mallow explained, causing the boys to be intrigued for what she just said.

"The Pokémon Pancake Race?" Ash repeated in confusion.

"Funny... If it's a Melemele tradition, then how come this is the first time I'm hearing about it? I've been living in the Alola region for a few years, so I should've known something like this in the past!" Kaito asked, as he felt a little left out for missing the past races.

"Oh... That's actually because... during the races, you were sick at those times! And there was also a time when you got hurt, which made you unable to compete in the previous Pancake Races..." Mallow explained, causing Kaito to sweat drop.

 _"Huh... Oh yeah... Three years ago, I caught a fever and wasn't able to move for a few days. Then after that year, I broke my ankle due to some people not watching where they were going when they were making deliveries... And the year after that, I got sick again..."_ Kaito thought bitterly.

Buizel gave his human brother a sad smile before he gave him a pat on the back to comfort him. Rockruff did the same by nuzzling his rocky collar onto his Trainer's arm, causing the Alola boy to smile at his two Pokémon giving him comfort.

 **"I've never heard of the Pokémon Pancake Race before."** Rotom buzzed in, allowing the Grass Type to think before he suggested to her two friends to join in.

"I know! Why don't you two join in all the fun, Ash? Kaito? Anyone can participate, the rules are simple, and I know you'll have lots of fun!" Mallow assured brightly, causing the Kanto Trainer to grin while Kaito smiled in interest.

"Hey, maybe I'll give it a shot!" Ash exclaimed, with Kaito speaking his words.

"I've missed three years of this... So sure! I'll participate in it." Kaito agreed, causing the Grass Type user to nod and smile at their interest.

"Great! And the day of the race is just like a giant festival!" Mallow added, causing the Kanto Trainer to be excited for what's about to come soon while Kaito on the other hand, was hoping to know what the race will be really like during the day it happens.

* * *

 **(Pokémon Opening: Breathe English Subbed)**

 **(I do not own this ending song)**

 _ **A music chart full of positive words  
**_ _ **Giving a supportive push even when you didn't ask**_

(Kaito opens his eyes, before revealing the Sea Gauntlet, which began to shine brightly)

(The opening title reveals itself on the screen)

 _ **You are doing your best already**_  
 _ **Don't know why you're rushing and forcing yourself to change something**_

(Shiho trips, much to Seita's surprise until Kaito helps his little sister up, causing Shiho to smile)

(Kaito is joined by Buizel and Rockruff, before he turns to see Ash and the rest of his classmates calling to him while running towards him)

 _ **Do you think that you're not good enough now? If you don't act quick enough**_

(Hau is eating a malasada with Pichu and Eevee before he blinks, turning to the window of the malasada shop to see dark clouds)

(Camilla is enjoying her time at the beach with Austin, Comfey, Fomantis, Litten, and Cutiefly until she notices the dark clouds)

 _ **Can you not make it to the future?**_

(Kaito watches the sky as he sighs before Ash puts his arm around his shoulder, much to his surprise as Ash grins at him)

(The boys watch with Shiho and Seita, seeing Buizel and Pikachu sparring together, with Rowlet and Rockruff against one another)

 _ **The negative is only an important fragment of**_  
 _ **Your spectacular journey**_

(Kaito is near the ocean until he turns to see unknown people sending out their Pokémon to attack him)

(Kaito tries to defend himself only for the enemies to blast all their attacks on him)

(Just as Kaito looked like he was hit, a giant thunderbolt repelled the attacks, revealing Zeraora)

 _ **Why not just be as you are**_  
 _ **If you make an unassuming voice, it will echo**_

(Storm clouds gather before a giant wave splashes in the air)

(Camilla holds her necklace to her, looking afraid until she's comforted by her Pokémon)

(A boy walks up on a cliff with a Rockruff, who has a strange gemstone attached on its neck)

 _ **I've heard it from a well-known phrase, before you know it, it will still remain unchanged**_

(King Kaisuke reunites with Shizuka, who smiles at the Sea King with tears welling up in her eyes)

(A Primarina uses **Oceanic Operetta** , as the giant water orb explodes, splashing water everywhere)

 ** _Even if it doesn't become famous, it's still your song_**

(Kaito and Ash faces Zeraora with Pikachu and Buizel as the battle gets intense)

(Kaito opens his eyes again, only to be sleeping on the beach with all of his friends and Pokémon)

 **(Opening End)**

* * *

After hearing about the Pancake Race from Mallow, Kaito made a decision to participate in the Pokémon Pancake Race. But first, he accompanied Ash to meet with Prof. Kukui, as the Alola Professor needed to do some shopping at the store at the city.

It took a while, but by the time they were finished, the boys and the Professor had their hands full carrying the shopping bags. Pikachu, Buizel, and the two Rockruff walked with them as the Alola Professor checked the supplies of what he needed.

"Let's see... I guess we've gotten enough for a while. And thanks for helping me and Ash out with the shopping, Kaito." Prof. Kukui said gratefully, causing the Alola boy to sigh as he kept walking with a small pout on his face.

"I still don't understand on why I needed to help shopping when it's for your house and not mine, Professor." Kaito grumbled, causing the Alola Professor to chuckle sheepishly before Ash noticed on how much they bought.

"There's so much! How come?" Ash asked, causing the Alola Professor to explain.

"Someone in my house has a big appetite." Prof. Kukui explained, causing Kaito to raise an eyebrow before he gave a glance towards Ash, then to where Pikachu was walking.

"A big appetite, huh..." Kaito repeated before he and the others stopped in front of a restaurant, which gave Prof. Kukui a thought of something as he turned to the boys with a suggestion for the both of them.

"Uh... say, boys? Want to grab a quick bite with me?" Prof. Kukui asked, causing Ash to grin as he immediately accepted the request.

"I sure do!"

"Pika!"

"Rock! Ruff! Ruff!" Ash called out, with Pikachu taking the suggestion, too. Even the Professor's Rockruff barked happily, as he wanted to get a quick bite to eat, too! As for the Alola boy, Kaito blinked before he nodded slowly, before accepting the invitation.

"If it's okay, then yes."

"Bu bui!"

"Ruff! Ruff!" Kaito spoke before Buizel and Rockruff contently accepted the Professor's request. For Rotom, it was confused as to who the Professor was referring to, as he had mentioned about someone having a big appetite.

 **"I wonder who that 'someone' is..."** Rotom spoke, causing the Alola boy to chuckle at the Pokédex's confusion. With everyone agreeing to accept the invitation, the boys and the Alola Professor headed inside the restaurant with their Pokémon friends at their side.

As they went in, they were greeted by a girl that seemed to be a waitress of the restaurant as she greeted the new customers coming in just now.

"Professor Kukui. It's nice to see you!" The girl greeted, allowing the Alola Professor to recognize the girl in front of him.

"You too, Nina!" Prof. Kukui called back, before he noticed the poster about the Pokémon Pancake Race! It had the picture of both Nina and a Pokémon that looked like a Raichu, but in a different form!

"Ah... Is it that time of year already? Time flies." Prof. Kukui asked, before Ash recognized on what the poster was about.

"Hey! The Pokémon Pancake Race!" Ash exclaimed, causing the Professor to turn to the Kanto Trainer in surprise.

"Ash, you heard of it before?" Prof. Kukui asked, allowing the Alola boy to explain as both Buizel and Rockruff climbed up onto his shoulders.

"That's right... I heard about it, too. Mallow explained it to us about the race coming up. She invited the two of us to join in on the fun." Kaito explained, which made Nina brighten up and smile at the new participants entering the fun.

"I think you both should! You're going to have the best time!" Nina assured, until Ash noticed something about the girl and the poster.

"Hold on... You're the girl on the poster, aren't you?" Ash asked, causing Nina to introduce herself before she called in a familiar Pokémon.

"I'm Nina. Raichu?" Nina called out, catching the attention of a familiar Electric Type Pokémon! Raichu was tending to the customers before it heard Nina calling out to it, causing the evolved Electric Type to float to where its Trainer was.

The Mouse Pokémon greeted the newcomers before Nina introduced her partner to the boys and the Professor.

"This is my partner, Raichu." Nina explained, as Kaito blinked. Prof. Kukui explained to the boys of what Nina and Raichu were at the last year's Pancake Race.

"Nina and Raichu were champions at last year's Pokémon Pancake Race!" Prof. Kukui explained, surprising the boys before the Kanto Trainer expressed his amazement to see the champions in front of his eyes.

"You two are champions!? All right!" Ash exclaimed, his eyes sparkling. Pikachu was more shocked than amazed as he couldn't believe it himself.

"That's a surprise..." Kaito admitted briefly in awe. Buizel and Rockruff were too, both awed to be meeting the Pancake Race's champion as Ash grinned at the evolved Mouse Pokémon.

"Wow, Raichu... I can see why you're the champion! The way you can float like that is cool!" Ash exclaimed, amazed with the ability that this Raichu had with it. The praise made the Mouse Pokémon puff its chest out proudly as Rotom scanned the Alolan Pokémon.

 **"Raichu, Alola Form. The Mouse Pokémon. An Electric and Psychic Type. Raichu manipulates electricity with its mind, and its psychic powers allow it to use its tail as transportation."** Rotom buzzed in explanation.

"Awesome... So it's not just an Electric Type. It's a Psychic Type, too!" Ash breathed out in amazement. Kaito had to agree with the Kanto Trainer on how impressive the Mouse Pokémon looked. If this Pokémon was entering the competition, then it was going to be very difficult.

Nevertheless, the boys and the Professor allowed Nina to take them to where there was a table free for them to use as they awaited for their pancakes. It was only a few minutes when Nina arrived with Raichu holding three plates of large stacks of pancakes!

"And here you go! Three Alola pancake stacks, coming up!" Nina called out, causing Raichu to cry out affirmatively.

"Look at that! They look so delicious!" Prof. Kukui commented, with Ash being awed by the looks of it, too.

"Sure do... Oh, man!" Ash exclaimed as Kaito gulped.

"I didn't think the stacks would be that big..." Kaito admitted as the plates were set in front of them by the Mouse Pokémon.

"They're about the same size as the stack you'll have for the race!" Nina explained as the Kanto Trainer grinned, as he was more than ready to dig in.

"I can't wait!" Ash exclaimed, feeling excited about the race coming up as Kaito took his plate in thanks. With the final plate set for Prof. Kukui, Nina explained more about the race and what rules there were in order to win or get disqualified.

"If the stack falls or you drop your plate, you're immediately disqualified, but it's so much fun!" Nina explained, causing the Kanto Trainer to turn to where Pikachu was, who was at his right.

"What do you say? Wanna be in it with me?" Ash asked, causing Pikachu to happily nod and accept the invitation from his best friend. But just as he accepted, he heard a taunting cry coming from behind!

"Rai rai..." Raichu smirked, causing Pikachu to glare angrily at his newfound Alola rival.

"Pikachu...!" Pikachu growled, causing Raichu to growl back. The two Electric Type butted their faces against each other, sparks sparkling out of their cheeks! Kaito raised an eyebrow at this while Nina just giggled to see her partner getting fired up.

"I think Raichu's found a rival." Nina said with a smile. Kaito sighed at the sparkling rivalry going on between the two Electric Types until he heard something from his Sea Weasel Pokémon.

"Bui? Bui bui!" Buizel called out, causing the Alola boy to turn to where Buizel was at with Rockruff! The Sea Weasel Pokémon was staring at something or someone, making Kaito curious as to who it was.

As he scooted over to where his Water Type partner was, the Sea Weasel Pokémon was greeting someone that was a little distance away from them! To Kaito's eyes, it was a Pokémon that looked bigger, but very similar to Buizel!

"A Floatzel?" Kaito pointed out in question. His question caught Ash and Prof. Kukui's attention as they turned to where the Floatzel was! The evolved Water Type smiled timidly before Nina giggled, recognizing on who the Alola boy was referring to.

"Oh, that's Floatzel! My little brother's best friend, that is." Nina explained, causing Ash to turn to her in question.

"Little brother?" The Kanto Trainer repeated in confusion until he heard a young voice calling out to the evolved Water Type.

"Floatzel!" A young boy called out. The evolved Water Type turned to see a young boy running over to him with a small smile on his face. Kaito noticed that the boy was a little younger than both him and Ash, and yet... he looked caring and reliable, like a real Trainer.

The boy had the same hair color as Nina, but a little more spiky and masculine. He wore a white sleeveless shirt with a water droplet along with beige shorts. He even wore navy sandals on his feet, as the boy pulled onto Floatzel's arm.

"Come on! The Pokémon Pancake Race is coming up soon! We need to train extra hard so we can beat sis and Raichu, right?" The boy asked, causing the evolved Water Type to slowly nod, the timid smile rising up on its face.

That made the boy smile back as he was about to leave with his Floatzel, until he noticed the stares he was getting from the Alola Professor, the Alola boy, the Kanto Trainer, and the Pokémon that heard the small commotion also.

"Oh! I'm sorry for being loud!" The boy said apologetically as he gave a small bow to apologize before he ran out of the restaurant with Floatzel running from behind. As they left, Kaito questioned as to who it was.

"Was that your little brother that just left?" Kaito asked, causing Nina to nod in affirmation.

"Yes... His name is Kotaro! He adores Water Type Pokémon, especially with Floatzel!" Nina explained, causing Buizel to think about the boy and his Floatzel a little before he turned to his human brother with a determined look.

"Bui! Bu bui!" Buizel called out, causing Kaito to smile in understanding as he knew what the Sea Weasel Pokémon wanted to do.

"I get it... We'll compete in the race, too. You and me!" Kaito assured, causing Buizel to grin. As for Rockruff, the strong Puppy Pokémon whined a little for not being able to participate in the competition until he was comforted by Prof. Kukui's Rockruff and Buizel!

"Nina? Would you mind telling us a little more about the race?" Ash asked, only to get a shake of the head from the young waitress.

"Not at all! But first, you should eat your lunch." Nina remined, causing the Kanto Trainer to get with it.

"Good deal!" Ash exclaimed as he stared at his stack of pancakes that he was about to eat with the Professor and his Alola friend.

"Dig in! I'll bet that pancake stack brings you two some good luck. So, what do you boys say?" Prof. Kukui asked, causing the boys to agree with the Alola Professor.

"Down the hatch!" The three called out as they began their meal. Slicing off a bit of pancake, the three all took a bite out of it before they commented on how very delicious it tasted to them!

"Delicious!"

"They're the BEST!"

"I definitely feel like I can eat more!"

They all continued to eat until Ash noticed that Pikachu was staring at him with his mouth drooling. Not wanting to let his Electric Type friend be left out, the Kanto Trainer offered a piece of pancake for Pikachu to try and enjoy.

"You want some, Pikachu?" Ash asked, causing the Electric Type to cry out happily.

"PIKA!" Pikachu exclaimed eagerly as Ash fed him a piece of the pancake. As soon as Pikachu chewed onto it, his eyes shined brightly like stars as he held his cheeks ecstatically at the delicious taste!

"You too, Rockruff!" Prof. Kukui called out as he let his Puppy Pokémon get a good taste of the pancake. As the energetic Puppy Pokémon took a bite out of it, he made the same reaction as Pikachu did, crying out happily with his eyes sparkling by a lot.

For the Alola boy, he did the same for his Pokémon, only to cut two pieces of his pancake for Buizel and Rockruff to try.

"Okay, you two! Bottoms up!" Kaito called as his two Pokémon eagerly chewed onto the pieces of pancakes given to them before they cried out in content, both delighted with how delicious the pancake tasted to them.

 **Later...**

After having pancakes for lunch, the Alola Professor left for his house to let Ash and Kaito train for the upcoming Pokémon Pancake Race. Nina asked her little brother to join in too, causing Kotaro and Floatzel to aid the boys in their training.

Ash trained with Nina while Kaito trained with Kotaro, causing Pikachu and Raichu to train together while Buizel and Floatzel trained together. The Water Type users were at one side while the Electric Type users were at the other side.

Raichu had no problem, thanks to his ability to levitate in the air while holding his pancake stack, but Pikachu was having trouble due to his inexperience on running while trying to be careful to not let anything fall from his back.

Buizel seemed to have a similar problem, yet he was doing fairly well. But as for the evolved Water Type, Floatzel was a little too nervous to move or train, causing Kotaro to be a little concerned with his best friend.

"That's the way it's done, Raichu!" Nina called out, as she cheered for her partner to keep up the pace.

"Rai rai rai!" Raichu gloated as he easily slipped past his pre-evolved form, while Pikachu could only watch his new rival get ahead of him too easily as he began to wear out a little!

"Looking good, buddy!" Ash called out, encouraging his Electric Type partner to keep moving.

 **"Pikachu's slowly picking up speed! You're moving up from a 5-kilometer start!"** Rotom buzzed, his screen showing on how "fired up" he looked to encourage the Mouse Pokémon to pick up the pace.

"You're picking up speed, Bui! Keep it up!" Kaito called out, as he encouraged his Water Type to keep moving.

"Bu bui!" Buizel exclaimed as he picked up speed again, causing him to leave Floatzel behind, who began to hesitate as he kept running on his legs while holding the pancakes with his furry orange arms.

"Come on, Floatzel! I know you can go faster! Do it!" Kotaro cheered, causing Floatzel to lose a bit of his hesitation as he slowly began to pick up the pace, too. Eventually, the two Water Types were getting near to where the boys were. And so were Pikachu and Raichu!

"Now, Raichu! Time to give it the gas!" Nina called out, with Ash doing the same for Pikachu.

"You too, buddy!" Ash shouted out. At the shouts, Pikachu slowly began to catch up to Raichu! Rotom noticed this and was shocked at the quick development!

 **"You've increased your speed to 15 kilometers per hour!"** Rotom buzzed in surprise. But despite the increase of speed, Pikachu was still no match for the evolved Mouse Pokémon as Raichu mocked Pikachu before he arrived to where Nina was!

Pikachu followed behind a second later, arriving to where the Kanto Trainer stood as the Trainers praised their Pokémon for their efforts in their speed.

"Raichu, that was great! If you keep up this pace, we'll be able to win this year as well!" Nina assured brightly, causing the evolved Mouse Pokémon to agree happily.

 **"Your stack's in perfect order! Shall we aim to shave three minutes off your time during the next practice?"** Rotom suggested, causing the little Electric Type to agree reluctantly before Ash took the pancake stack off of his back.

"You gave it your all. Great!" praised Ash, causing the Mouse Pokémon to smile happily before Raichu sneered at him.

"Rai rai..." Raichu said in a mocking tone, snapping Pikachu as he glared back, growling at his evolved form with his red cheeks sparking with electricity! Raichu growled back, causing Nina to sigh at her Pokémon's childish rivalry with the pre-evolved Electric Type.

"Again? Oh dear, what am I to do with you?" Nina sighed as she held her partner up in her arms, allowing Raichu to lose his mocking attitude and tone and show how affectionate he was with his Trainer.

"You were great too, Pikachu! And that was your first time! And you didn't drop the plate or a single pancake! Keep practicing and you might have a shot at being a top finisher!" Nina assured confidently, getting Ash his hopes up as he grinned.

"You think so? Wouldn't that be awesome!?" Ash asked excitedly, causing the Mouse Pokémon to respond back happily as he lost his weariness expression. Just as the Kanto Trainer and his Electric Type partner was getting excited, they thought they heard something breaking nearby!

"Ah! Oh no..." Kotaro gasped, causing Ash and Nina to turn and see what happened. Floatzel had accidentally dropped his plate, causing the stack of pancakes to fall off while the plate was smashed into pieces.

"Float..." Floatzel said sadly, as he tried to apologize to Kotaro, who could see how sorry he was.

"Don't worry, Floatzel. I know that you didn't mean it. Let's just try to be careful when we're in the competition, okay?" Kotaro asked, earning a hesitant nod from the evolved Water Type.

"Kotaro? Is everything okay here?" Nina asked, causing the little brother of hers to nod with a sigh.

"Yeah... We just ended up having a small accident here. Nothing too much to worry about, sis." Kotaro assured as Kaito raised an eyebrow at the young boy, before he looked back to Floatzel, who was being comforted by his pre-evolved form.

"Bui bui..." Buizel said softly, causing his evolved form to give a timid, but grateful smile as the Alola boy turned to the younger brother of Nina.

"Is your Floatzel always like this?" Kaito asked, causing Kotaro to scratch the back of his head as he gave a sheepish smile.

"To be honest, yes... Floatzel was always like this, even when he's a Buizel." Kotaro explained as he began a story of when he met his very timid Buizel.

 **Flashback**

 _Young Kotaro was playing on the sand with Nina watching him with a giggle. But as Kotaro was playing around, he felt like he saw someone watching him. Looking around, the young boy noticed to see a head floating on the surface of a water._

 _It was a Buizel! The Buizel seemed to be staring at him until Kotaro realized who was watching him. As soon as the young boy turned to see the Buizel, the timid Sea Weasel Pokémon flinched and ducked its head underwater._

 _"Huh...?" Kotaro cocked his head in confusion as he ran over to where he had seen the Buizel. The head slowly came out of the water again, only to see the young boy staring at him in awe and curiosity._

 _"Bui!?" The Buizel shrieked in surprise before it ducked its head underwater again until Kotaro tried to call it back._

 _"Wait... I'm not gonna hurt you! Promise!" Kotaro assured, causing the Buizel to stop itself before it slowly turned to where the young human was at. The boy offered a hand for the Sea Weasel Pokémon to take, causing Buizel to hesitate._

 _After a few moments, the Sea Weasel Pokémon slowly swam back to where Kotaro was, who was at the edge of the sand and to where the ocean water was coming in and out._

 _Reluctant, the Sea Weasel Pokémon finally approached the young boy. Sniffing his hand, the timid Buizel gave a small smile to the young boy, causing Kotaro to grin happily before he gave his new friend a gentle hug._

 _The timid Sea Weasel Pokémon flinched at the contact, but soon calmed down when he realized that the young human meant no harm. Unaware to the two of them, Nina had watched the whole thing, as she smiled at the new friend Kotaro had gained today._

 **Flashback End**

"Ever since that day, Floatzel would always hide from new people or freeze up since he is a Pokémon that can be really timid and hesitant on doing things right." Kotaro explained as he smiled at his Water Type friend, who was speaking with Pikachu and Buizel.

"I see... So why enter the Pancake Race?" Kaito asked, causing Kotaro to explain.

"Well... I thought it might help him boost his confidence if we were to try hard enough to win, but as you can see... training is not going so well, especially since the way Floatzel dropped his plate and the stack of pancakes by accident." Kotaro explained.

"Oh wow... I've met many Pokémon before, but I've never seen a Floatzel being this hesitant or timid before..." Ash admitted as Nina smiled.

"Well, that's how it goes! But I'm sure that you and Floatzel will be able to do well during the competition, little brother." Nina assured, causing Kotaro to chuckle sheepishly before he nodded to his older sister.

"I know we will, sis! Just watch us! Floatzel and I will take you all by surprise!" Kotaro assured, causing Ash to grin at the newfound determination the young boy gained while Kaito just smiled.

Soon, after the conversation about the past was done, the training continued on with Floatzel getting a new plate and a new stack of pancakes. Training went on until it got very late. The boys parted ways with the siblings before they parted ways themselves once they were near Prof. Kukui's home.

 _"Tomorrow is going to be very wild and big, I just know it..."_ Kaito thought as he headed inside his home once he arrived there, with the Sea Weasel Pokémon at his side. The Alola boy knew that tomorrow will be wild as he managed to get to bed with Buizel at his side after changing into his pajamas.

 **The next day...**

 _"Blue skies and a beautiful day! Perfect for our annual celebration of a Melemele Island tradition! The Pokémon Pancake Race!"_ The announcer announced as she rode on her Magnezone, who agreed with what she said with a buzz.

 _"And we at Alola TV, will be proudly broadcasting the entire exciting race to all the Alolan Islands Live!"_ The announcer added before she gestured to the giant plasma screen where a map was shown to explain the course.

 _"If you look at the diagram on your screen, you can see this year's course!"_ The announcer explained before the courses were revealed for everyone to see.

 _"All our human competitors must clear obstacles, such as steep inclines, until they finally join their Pokémon partners! Then, they must pull their Pokémon partners in a wagon until they get to their next checkpoint!"_

 _"And after that? The leg of the competition with Pokémon only! If any Pokémon uses an attack to hinder their opponents, then that Pokémon will be immediately disqualified!"_ The announcer explained as the rules were all set and explained on the plasma screen.

The competitors were ready as they were getting prepared for the competition to begin anytime soon.

 _"We've got a lot of competitors gathering at the starting line, as the excitement mounts!"_ The announcer explained, as she noticed the number of Trainers and competitors that were entering the Pancake Race today.

At the stands, Shiho, Lillie, Principal Oak, and Prof. Kukui watched on the sidelines with Komala and Rockruff at their sides.

"Have a great time out there!" Prof. Kukui called out, with Rockruff barking to cheer to all his human and Pokémon friends.

"Show us on how hard you work together, like a group of Dugtrio or a group of Diglett!" Principal Oak added before he made face expressions of the two Ground Types, causing the Alola boy to sweat drop at him.

"We get it, Principal Oak... We get what you're saying..." Kaito sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Good luck to all of you!" Lillie added to the cheer, causing the others to wave back to the ones cheering for them.

"Hey, thanks!" Ash called out as he waved back, with Kiawe and Mallow joining in.

"You'll be proud!" Kiawe assured, with Mallow waving back to Lillie, Shiho, and the two teachers.

"We want to hear you out there!" Mallow called out, causing Lillie to nod back happily.

"Okay!" was all Lillie needed to say as Shiho encouraged her brother to win while holding onto Kaito's Pokémon Egg as Lillie had hers in her arms.

"You can do it, big brother! You too, Seita!" Shiho cheered, causing Kaito to raise an eyebrow before he shook his head in surprise. He turned to his right to see... Seita holding a stack of pancakes!

"Seita!? What are you doing here!?" Kaito exclaimed in shock as Seita grinned before he gave a peace sign to his elder brother.

"When I heard about the Pokémon Pancake Race, I wanted to enter, too! So did Rockruff since you were going to enter with Buizel, big bro!" Seita explained, causing the Alola boy to sweat drop at how Seita was able to know about the competition.

"So Rockruff is partnered up with you, huh... Well then, don't expect me to pull back because of you being behind, little brother." Kaito said playfully, causing Seita to grin back, having the fire burning in his heart.

"Oh, it's on, big bro!" Seita shot back confidently.

As Shiho giggled to see her brothers growing a small sibling rivalry together, she didn't notice the Pokémon Egg starting to glow a little in her hands. The same went for Lillie, who wasn't aware of the small glow her Egg was giving off!

As the contestants were getting ready to start, the announcer and Magnezone lowered themselves to let the announcer raise a question to Nina, since she was the last year's champion.

 _"And here's Nina! Last year's winner! Do you think you'll be making it two wins in a row?"_ The announcer asked, before she allowed the Pancake Race to explain on what she thinks will happen in the competition today.

"I know this race was created to be a source of fun and enjoyment for Melemele Island's citizens, so... I'd say my number one goal is to have a wonderful time! And my number two goal is to stay safe. So I guess that would place winning at... number three!" Nina explained proudly.

At her speech being finished, Kaito and Ash looked at her as the Kanto Trainer smiled, admiring on how confident she sounded.

"I like Nina's confidence!" Ash admitted as Kaito looked around. Around him, he noticed... that Kotaro was in the race, of course. Other than that, even Camilla and Hau looked like they were entering the race with their hands full of a plate and stack of pancakes.

 _"So I guess they're entering this too..."_ Kaito thought as he was more than ready to win.

"Is she really that good?" Kiawe asked, as he questioned the last year champion's skills in this competition. Mallow came over, agreeing with the Kanto Trainer on how great Nina was with this kind of activity.

"Nina and Raichu swept the competition in last year's race!" Mallow added before she frowned at the two boys.

"But Ash... Kaito... it kind of bothers me that I was the one who told you both about the race... then you practiced with last year's champion instead of me!" Mallow pouted, sounding a bit irritated with the fact.

"Well, you never asked us if we wanted to practice with you, so why are you looking so irritated about?" Kaito asked, causing Mallow to giggle before she smiled.

"Ha ha… That's true! And besides, I was just kidding." Mallow assured, causing Ash to give a small sigh of relief while Kaito just raised an eyebrow in amusement. Rotom then flew over to give a reminder to the group of how Raichu and Nina could be doing.

 **"Her partner Raichu seems really confident, too!"** Rotom buzzed in, causing the Kanto Trainer to assure that he and Pikachu were the best when it came to working together as a team.

"When it comes to teamwork, Pikachu and I can't be beat!" Ash assured confidently, as the others joined in to assure that victory was theirs.

"Don't forget about me and Bounsweet!" Mallow reminded, as she recalled the hard training they did together to compete in the race to begin with.

"Togedemaru and I are always in sync!" Sophocles added, with Kiawe and Lana joining in.

"Turtonator and I have passion in our hearts that burns hotter than fire!" Kiawe assured confidently, with the Water Type user speaking about her partner.

"Popplio, I'll be there really soon..." Lana assured, with Hau and Camilla joining the group.

"Don't think it'll be easy, guys... Because Fomantis and I will be the ones taking the lead for sure." Camilla assured confidently as Hau grinned.

"Eevee and I are gonna have tons of fun with this race! And we'll win it, too!" Hau assured brightly, causing Kaito to sweat drop at the "boasting" everyone seemed to be doing about themselves and their partners before he spoke up.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves. If it's teamwork you guys are talking about, then it's definitely me and Buizel that are the top. There's no limit on how much we believe in each other to win for each other." Kaito assured, causing everyone to smile at each other.

At the Pokémon School, they were friends and classmates. But in today's competition, they were rivals.

The confetti popped and flew in the air, allowing the Pancake Race to start! Everyone began to run in the first course, which was the part where the Trainers will have to make their way to where their Pokémon partners are!

 _"And there they go! First off, we have a competition for the Trainers!"_ The announcer called out as the citizens of Melemele Island cheered for the ones participating in the race as the competition was on!

Everyone was off to a good start, as Kaito, Ash, Kiawe, Lana, Camilla, Hau, Nina, Kotaro, and Mallow were making their way across the hill. Some were lagging behind, like Sophocles and Seita as the Electric Type user panted, already feeling a bit worn out.

"Huff... Huff... Hey, guys... Do you have to run so fast!?" Sophocles complained as Seita managed to get ahead of Sophocles before he began to try and go faster.

"I'm not losing here today! Wait for me, big bro!" Seita called out as he began to pick up the pace, much to Sophocles' chagrin as someone younger than him was already getting ahead of him!

"Oh, that's just great... Even Seita is getting ahead of me!" Sophocles groaned as he tried to catch up, despite his weariness. What the group didn't know, was that the race was about to get more complicated as they progressed ahead.

Even the Pokémon wasn't aware of how difficult the courses will be, especially when there can be some... problems during the race.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Beam, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Rockruff (M): (Crunch, Sand** **Attack, Rock Slide, Howl)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 26: The Pancake Race is a Blast!**

 **Chapter 27: Getting to Know You, Vulpix!**

 **Chapter 28: The Young Fire Burns in the Heart!**

 **Chapter 29: The Wild Stones Handle the Fire!**

 **Chapter 30: The Stones Stay in the Group!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Sophocles: Huff... Huff... Hey guys! Do you all have to run so fast!? Slow down for a bit, would ya!?

Kaito: This is going to be a little tricky... Not just for me but for Buizel, too... Who knows what'll happen during his time?

Kotaro: We just have to push through! We can do it together, Floatzel! It's you and me to the end!

Ash: After I pull you up through the hill, it'll be your turn to take the course! I'll be cheering for you, Pikachu!

Kaito: Huh... Something about one of those racers make me feel a bit uneasy... But I'm not sure what...

Ash: What do you mean? You're saying that someone in the race could be cheating? No one's attacking yet... Wait, what!?

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Kaito and Ash learns about the Pokémon Pancake Race

\- Kaito and Ash meets Nina and Raichu, along with Kotaro and Floatzel

\- The Pokémon Pancake Race begins


	26. The Pancake Race is a Blast!

**Chapter** **26: The Pancake Race is a Blast!**

Last time on "Pokémon Alola Journey", Kaito and Ash visited Mallow's family restaurant together, only to see Mallow doing some training with Bounsweet! They were confused since Bounsweet was training with a stack of pancakes on top of her head.

Questioning the Grass Type user, Mallow explained about the Melemele traditional Pokémon Pancake Race that was going to take place soon. Having been unwell in the past years during the event, Kaito decided to enter this time with Buizel.

Then, while shopping with Ash and Prof. Kukui, the Alola boy met Nina and Kotaro, with their partners, the Alolan Raichu and Floatzel. Nina explains about a little more about the rules while giving the boys and the Professor their pancakes for them to eat.

After lunch, the boys decided to train for the upcoming race as Ash's Pikachu and Nina's Raichu develops a bit of an unfriendly rivalry with one another while Kotaro's Floatzel starts to have trouble, due to his timid personality.

Nevertheless, the time for the Pancake Race has begun, as everyone from the Pokémon School except Lillie was ready to begin the race. For Kaito, he discovers that Seita decided to enter with Kaito's Rockruff at his side, allowing the two brothers to agree not to hold back on one another.

And with the all the rules explained and the confetti blowing, the race began as the Trainers needed to complete their part first.

* * *

The confetti popped and flew in the air, allowing the Pancake Race to start! Everyone began to run in the first course, which was the part where the Trainers will have to make their way to where their Pokémon partners are!

 _"And there they go! First off, we have a competition for the Trainers!"_ The announcer called out as the citizens of Melemele Island cheered for the ones participating in the race as the competition was on!

Everyone was off to a good start, as Kaito, Ash, Kiawe, Lana, Camilla, Hau, Nina, Kotaro, and Mallow were making their way across the hill. Some were lagging behind, like Sophocles and Seita as the Electric Type user panted, already feeling a bit worn out.

"Huff... Huff... Hey, you guys... Do you have to run so FAST!?" Sophocles complained as Seita managed to get ahead of Sophocles before he began to try and go faster.

"I'm not losing here today! Wait for me, big bro!" Seita called out as he began to pick up the pace, much to Sophocles' chagrin as someone younger than him was already getting ahead of him!

"Oh, that's just great... Even Seita is getting ahead of me!" Sophocles groaned as he tried to catch up, despite his weariness. But despite of the Electric Type user's efforts, his chance of winning the race came to zero when everyone got to the balance beam of the obstacle course!

Some Trainers couldn't balance themselves as they fell off the beam! The announcer noticed this and disqualified for those that were down, along with their fallen pancake stacks.

 _"Oh no! All of a sudden, we've got disqualifications coming thick and fast!"_ The announcer announced as Sophocles was one of the Trainers struggling! As he tried to balance himself while balancing the stack, he made one careless movement as he tried to get the stack balanced.

But as soon as he did, he accidentally tilted the pancake stack, causing him to notice too late to see that he was about to fall with the pancake stack!

"Oh no... AH!" Sophocles yelped as he fell off the balance beam. As soon as he did, he felt some pancakes coming off of his head as he opened his eyes to see... a group of Alolan Muk eating all of the fallen pancakes!

 _"Thanks so much, Muk! As you can see, these Muk really love the taste of those dropped pancakes, and they love cleaning them up!"_ The announcer explained, leaving the Electric Type user to sweat drop before he sheepishly thanked the Poison-Dark Types.

"Hey, thanks to all of you..." Sophocles chuckled sheepishly before another pancake was taken and eaten off of his face before he sighed. With him being disqualified, he would have to watch the others race to win. But...

"Togedemaru is so not going to be happy about this..." Sophocles groaned as he recovered from his fall before he started to slowly make his way to where the Pokémon were waiting for their Trainers.

 **Meanwhile...**

The Trainers that made it through the obstacle course soon got to their Pokémon. With their Pokémon holding the pancakes now, the second part of the race was on! The Trainers pulled their Pokémon on the wagon to head to where the third part of the race was.

As they were running, Kotaro was struggling to pull Floatzel due to his young body being unable to pull a heavy weight like Floatzel! The evolved Water Type watched in worry as Kotaro slowly managed to keep moving despite the struggle.

"Float...?" Floatzel asked, only to get a shaky grin from the young boy.

"D-Don't worry about it! It's... not your fault... that I can't pull... hard like the others can!" Kotaro panted as he struggled to move as he watched Ash, Kaito, Nina, and the other racers getting ahead of him as he bit his lips.

"We're not... losing... to sis... and Raichu... today! Not today...! Not ever! HAH!" Kotaro gasped as he pulled harder, which started to increase his speed a little to go up the steep road hill!

As Kotaro was doing that, Floatzel watched the young boy pull hard, causing him to feel sorry for Kotaro.

"Float..." Floatzel sighed as he wondered on how his other new Pokémon friends and rivals were doing.

Kaito and Ash were having no problem pulling their Pokémon starters up. Neither were Seita, Hau, Lana, Mallow, and Camilla! As they were pulling, the Kanto Trainer turned to where Pikachu was.

"'Kay, Pikachu... Once you and I get through all of this, you'll be in the race that's just for Pokémon! I'll head over to the finish line and be cheering for you there, so go for it!" Ash called out.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried out affirmatively. He was determined to make Ash proud as Kaito glanced at how the Kanto Trainer was doing, before he turned to Buizel, who was holding the stack of pancakes like the other Pokémon were.

"Well, Buizel... We're almost at the third course of the race! Once we get there, it's all you now! I know that you can do it if you believe in yourself, Bui!" Kaito grunted, causing Buizel to nod in agreement before he gave his human brother a determined expression.

"Bu bui!" Buizel cried out affirmatively.

Like Pikachu, the Sea Weasel Pokémon was determined to make his human brother proud.

Back at where the finish line was, Lillie, Principal Oak, Prof. Kukui, and Seita were all watching to see how the students were doing with their Pokémon as Rotom took notice of the Fomantis that Camilla was pulling.

 **"It appears that Camilla's partner for the Pokémon Pancake Race is a Fomantis!"** Rotom buzzed before he explained the details about the Grass Type.

 **"Fomantis, The Sickle Grass Pokémon. A Grass Type. Fomantis sleep with their leaves spread to gather sunlight for photosynthesis."** Rotom buzzed as the adults, Lillie, and Seita continue to watch the race go on.

 **Back at the race...**

While many Trainers were able to pull their Pokémon up on the hill, some weren't so lucky, considering that the Pokémon they were entering with are too big and heavy for them to pull! Kiawe was one of them as he struggled to pull Turtonator up!

The Fire Type user's face was almost starting to turn purple from trying to pull hard, much to the Blast Turtle Pokémon's chagrin as he realized that his weight was the reason that was dragging both him and Kiawe down from winning the race.

"GRGH! Ngh... There's no problem... I'm fine... I'm... fine..."

But as Kiawe tried to reassure to his partner that he was doing fine, the weight from his Fire-Dragon Type was too much for him to handle as he fell on the ground, much to Turtonator's surprise and concern.

As Kiawe panted from the intense pulling he had to do, he grumbled to himself before he came to a realization of why he wasn't able to pull.

"I... think I just figured out something..." Kiawe grunted, causing Turtonator to cock his head a little in question.

"Turtonator?" Turtonator asked, before Kiawe flipped onto his back as he let out a loud yell.

"It's just that you and I... AREN'T MADE FOR POKEMON PANCAKE RACING!" Kiawe screamed out loud in frustration, enough to make the Fire-Dragon Type flinch at the sudden rise of the volume Kiawe was yelling at.

For Sophocles, he made it to where there were some Pokémon waiting for their Trainers to come. Togedemaru was one of those Pokémon as she looked around, concerned as to why her Trainer wasn't coming until Sophocles arrived with the bad news.

"Huff... huff... Togedemaru, I goofed! We're disqualified from the race!" Sophocles groaned, causing the Roly-Poly Pokémon to turn to her Trainer in shock.

"De maru!?" Togedemaru exclaimed as Sophocles picked his partner up from the wagon.

"Yeah, so let's cheer on everyone else." Sophocles said as he was about to walk to where the finish line was, until Togedemaru let her spikes on her back freeze Sophocles in his tracks! Surprised at being poked by the spikes, the Electric Type user yelped in surprise.

And just before he could recover, the Roly-Poly Pokémon knocked Sophocles down while jumping onto his back with her spikes!

"AH! Hey, that hurts! I'm sorry! At least I said I'm sorry! Isn't that something!?" Sophocles shrieked as he was assaulted onto his back continuously before he managed to stop and calm Togedemaru down enough to let them return to where the finish line was.

Meanwhile, the Trainers that made it so far managed to let their Pokémon do the race this time. Some of those people were Ash, Hau, Kaito, Seita, Lana, Mallow, Nina, Camilla, and Kotaro!

With their Pokémon making their way across the final course, the Trainers all headed to where the finish line so they could watch to see who would win the last part of the Pancake Race.

But while they were all crossing the bridge, trouble began to occur. Raichu was easily taking the lead as he gloated that to Pikachu, who was starting to feel a little worn out from the pancakes he had to carry on his back again.

"Rai rai!" Raichu gloated, causing Pikachu to frown as Buizel watched from behind. Floatzel was struggling to hold the pancakes while moving, due to him using his two feet instead of all of his paws to move fast.

But while the four Pokémon were ahead of the others, no one noticed that a Mimikyu from behind them was about to use Shadow Ball! As the Ghost Type attack was charging, the Disguise Pokémon had eyes for only one target: Pikachu.

At where the finish line was, Kaito noticed this and widened his eyes in disbelief.

"What is that Mimikyu doing!? Is it trying to disqualify itself while taking Buizel and the others down!?" Kaito exclaimed as Ash was worried for his Electric Type partner.

"Oh no... Pikachu!" Ash gasped as the others watched in worry. But while the Trainers were all watching the plasma screen, Mallow noticed that Bounsweet tripped!

"No, Bounsweet!" Mallow gasped as she watched her Grass Type fall onto the bridge with the pancake stack falling over! The same went for the Mimikyu as it lost focus of the Shadow Ball once it realized that the pancake stack of its own fell!

But as the Shadow Ball was done charging, the Disguise Pokémon accidentally let it loose, causing it to hit the bubble that Popplio was using to hold the pancake stack! Lana gasped at this as she watched her Water Type lose balance.

"Popplio!" Lana gasped, as the announcer declared the disqualifications of the three Pokémon.

"I can't believe what happened! Mimikyu, Bounsweet, and Popplio were all disqualified at the very same time!" The announcer announced, much to Lana and Mallow's disappointment as they were hoping that one of them would win.

No one seemed to notice a very familiar woman steaming angrily for the Mimikyu that caused all of this to happen.

"The nerve...! That Mimikyu…!" The woman growled angrily, causing the man next to her to sweat drop at her steaming temper.

Buizel was surprised to see his good friend disqualified as he called out to her in worry.

"Bui!?" Buizel called out, only to get a shaking head from the Sea Lion Pokémon, who barked at Buizel to keep moving.

"Pop! Popplio Pop!" Popplio called out, encouraging the Sea Weasel Pokémon to move on with the others. Hesitant at first, the Sea Weasel Pokémon nodded as he remembered that he needed to win for himself and his human brother.

With that in mind, Buizel moved on, passing Floatzel, who was nervous about the pancake stack he was holding.

Soon, with the bridge out of the way, the Pokémon that were able to get through the third course were now heading for the rocky course! Raichu was delightfully taking the lead, feeling proud of himself for being first.

Following Raichu was Pikachu, who was struggling to pick up the pace! Buizel was third while Floatzel was not too close from behind. Rockruff was picking up the pace from the two Water Types as Eevee and Fomantis were behind the determined Rock Type as the Bewear was behind them, too!

But strangely, as the Bewear was moving, its entire body was shaking! It's as if something was wrong with this Pokémon.

At the finish line, the Trainers were calling out to their Pokémon to keep moving and aim for victory.

"Go for it, Pikachu!" Ash shouted out.

 **"Pikachu's going twice as fast!"** Rotom pointed out as it noticed on how much speed the Mouse Pokémon had improved than when it had practiced with Raichu during their training.

"Keep it up, Buizel! You're getting there!" Kaito called out as Seita cheered for the Puppy Pokémon.

"You can do it, Rockruff! I know that you can!" Seita cheered as the others soon followed in their cheering.

"All right, Raichu! Way to go!" Nina cheered, with Hau and Camilla calling out to their Pokémon as well.

"Keep pushing through, Eevee! You can do it!" Hau shouted out loud.

"No giving up now, Fomantis! Keep trying!" Camilla called out, encouraging her Sickle Grass Pokémon to keep moving while balancing itself.

The announcer was hovering over the racing Pokémon with her Magnezone as she took note on who was still in the race.

 _"Leading the pack is Raichu, who's currently favored to win! Pikachu's second, followed closely by Buizel! Floatzel is fourth, while Rockruff is fifth! Eevee and Fomantis are trailing after their opponents while Bewear is right behind them!"_ The announcer explained.

Raichu turned back to where Pikachu was, before he mocked the pre-evolved Mouse Pokémon for falling behind once again. Frustrated at the chances that he might lose to Raichu, the Mouse Pokémon focused his mind and body before he began to speed up!

Buizel took notice of this before he tried to catch up, using his body to run faster while keeping the pancake stack balanced to prevent them from falling. Floatzel noticed his pre-evolved form taking the lead as the evolved Water Type bit his lips.

Realizing that two legs weren't enough to pick up the pace, the evolved Water Type let out a determined yell before he threw his pancake stack into the air! Buizel, Pikachu, and Raichu all turned in surprise to see Floatzel doing such a risky throw.

Even Kotaro was shocked to see his best friend doing a risky trick like this.

"What the...!? Floatzel, what are you...!?" Kotaro gasped as he watched his Sea Weasel Pokémon plant his two front paws on the ground before the plate and the pancake stack fell onto his back, without a single pancake dropping!

 _"Unbelievable! It was a risky trick, but Floatzel changes his movement to carry the pancake stack onto its back! Will it be able to go much faster now!?_ The announcer explained, as Kotaro started to smile before he cheered for his determined Water Type.

"Yeah... Yeah... YEAH! Floatzel, keep it up!" Kotaro exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air. Nina was a little surprised by the sudden change before she smiled.

 _"It looks like this event really did boost Floatzel's confidence after all!"_ Nina thought as Floatzel quickly began to catch up to where his three opponents were! At seeing Floatzel catch up, the three Pokémon continued to move faster!

Once again, Raichu was taking the lead once more until Pikachu suddenly got close to where he was! Raichu widened his eyes in surprise before he turned to see Buizel right beside to where Pikachu was!

Then came Floatzel, who was managing to catch up to where his rivals were! Feeling threatened of losing the lead, the Electric-Psychic Type began to move faster! Using his psychic abilities, he passed Pikachu and Buizel to retake the lead.

But soon, his position were being fought over! Pikachu, Buizel, and Floatzel were all running equally as fast, forcing Raichu to boost his speed once more as he tried to take the lead once more.

But this time, the Mouse Pokémon found it hard to do so, especially with how fast his three opponents were going at the same time. The announcer took notice of this as she announced the four rivals competing against one another.

"The first place rivalry between Pikachu, Raichu, Buizel, and Floatzel are really heating up! And it's the four of them that are all trying to overcome each other first and take the lead!" The announcer explained brightly.

"Looking good, Pikachu!" Ash complimented as Kaito, Nina, and Kotaro watched with smiles on their faces.

"All right! Pikachu, Buizel, and Floatzel have all turned this into a real race!" Nina commented as she smiled at the four-way rivalry going on between the four Pokémon as Kotaro cheered for his evolved Water Type.

"You can do it, Floatzel! We're not going to lose today! No way! Not ever!" Kotaro cheered loudly while the Alola boy encouraged his Sea Weasel Pokémon to pick up the pace and overcome his opponents.

"Don't give in, Bui! I know you can run faster than that! Don't let them overtake you!" Kaito called out loud.

Despite of not being able to hear their Trainers calling to them, the four Pokémon are speeding up as Eevee, Rockruff, and Fomantis were lagging behind a little with the Bewear being behind all of them.

"Check it out! Those four are looking really hot!" Hau exclaimed in shock, seeing how fired up the four Pokémon were.

"If this keeps up, then it could be a four-way tie! Fomantis, keep up with them!" Camilla called out as Seita flailed his arms a lot as he tried to encourage the Puppy Pokémon to keep up with Buizel and the others.

"Aw, no way! Big bro's getting way too ahead! Come on, Rockruff! I know that you can do it!" Seita shouted out. As the Trainers were all encouraging their Pokémon to win the race, Lillie and Shiho watched together with the Eggs in their arms.

"I'm cheering for all four of them... Pikachu, Raichu, Buizel, and Floatzel! Oh my..." Lillie started to speak before she noticed something glowing from her arms! Shiho turned to the Egg Lillie was holding before she turned to see something glowing in her arms as well!

"Ah! The Pokémon Eggs! Lillie...?" Shiho started to ask, earning a nod from Lillie as they realized what this meant.

"The baby Pokémon in the Eggs here are going to hatch very soon..." Lillie assured before she gave a nervous expression. This would mean she would have to touch the hatched Pokémon later when the time comes.

Back at the race, the four Pokémon were still neck to neck as they continued to try and pass one another! Rockruff, Fomantis, and Eevee were all still behind, along with the weird Bewear that was struggling to catch up with the racing Pokémon.

As Kaito noticed the Bewear on the plasma screen he and the others were seeing, he folded his arms with a frown. He cocked his head in curiosity before he spoke up, wondering about the weird Bewear.

"Something about that Bewear feels off..." Kaito spoke, causing Ash to turn to the Alola boy in confusion.

"What do you mean, Kai?" Ash asked before the Alola boy explained.

"Well... I didn't notice it until now, but... don't you think that Bewear is moving a little too weirdly? Look at it. Its body is shaking. Its as if, it's being dragged along while moving itself." Kaito explained as he pointed out the weird Pokémon's movements.

Ash noticed this too, along with Camilla and Hau as they all frowned together.

"Oh yeah... Now that you say that, that Bewear IS moving a little too weirdly!" Ash agreed.

"Could there be something inside that Pokémon?" Camilla asked with a suspicious expression.

"Wait, so you're saying that someone could be cheating?" Hau asked in disbelief before he turned back to the screen.

"I don't know, Hau... But what I do know, is that we're about to soon find out why it is strange..." Kaito explained as the race continued on. Soon, all the Pokémon were near the finish line as Hau noticed the background of the race.

"Ah! They're near to where the finish line is! Come on, Eevee! Pick up the pace!" Hau cheered as he watched his Evolution Pokémon run to try and overrun both Fomantis and Rockruff.

But just before Camilla could encourage her Grass Sickle Pokémon to move faster, the weird Bewear began to move even more weirdly and wild! Coming from its back, were flames that seemed to be boosting the weird Pokémon's speed!

"What in the world...!? Are you all seeing this!?" Camilla exclaimed, catching everyone else's attention, including both Nina and Kotaro!

"What's with that Bewear? Is that... fire coming from its...?" Kotaro asked with a sweat drop as Kaito shook his head in disbelief.

"I knew there was something wrong with that Bewear! It must be a fake Pokémon!" Kaito exclaimed, much to the others' shock as they watched the Bewear starting to pass Rockruff, Fomantis, and Eevee.

"No way!" Seita exclaimed as the Bewear knocked the three Pokémon out of the way with its speed! The three little Pokémon yelped in surprise as they dropped their pancake stacks onto the ground.

"Oh no!"

"Eevee, no!"

"Rockruff!?" Camilla, Hau, and Seita were all horrified to see their Pokémon get disqualified by the speeding Pokémon.

 _"I don't believe it! Rockruff, Fomantis, and Eevee were all stunned by Bewear's quick speed that they dropped their pancake stacks! Those Pokémon are disqualified from the race!"_ The announcer announced in shock.

"No way..." Seita groaned sadly while Hau just scratched the back of his head with a frustrated expression.

"Geez... What a way to lose a race..." Hau grumbled while Camilla sighed, annoyed with the reason why Fomantis and the others dropped their stack.

"That definitely proves it... Kaito was right about one thing. This Bewear isn't normal. It's definitely a fake Pokémon!" Camilla snapped, causing two people from behind them to flinch and sweat nervously from her harsh words.

Nevertheless, the race continued on with the four Pokémon still taking the lead together! They didn't notice that the weird Bewear was gaining on all of them and fast! The group widened their eyes as they saw the weird Bewear coming.

"That weird Bewear is gaining on them!" Ash exclaimed as the announcer noticed the speed of how fast the weird Bewear was moving.

 _"Dear me! Bewear's incredible speed is a little bit frightening! It's almost caught up with our four leaders!"_ The announcer announced as Rotom got in front of the finish line to see the five Pokémon coming up fast!

 **"I see them!"** Rotom buzzed as the Trainers all cheered for their Pokémon to win.

"Go, Pikachu!"

"You can do it, Raichu!"

"Don't give up, Floatzel!"

"You're almost there! Just a little more, Bui!"

Ash, Nina, Kotaro, and Kaito all cheered for their Pokémon for victory! The four Pokémon all tried to run or move even faster, until the weird Bewear was gaining on them! It soon passed the four Pokémon, much to everyone else's surprise!

Both Floatzel and Buizel got out of the way in time to prevent themselves from getting hit, which led them to stray behind from both Pikachu and Raichu. The two Electric Types watched in surprise to see the weird Pokémon getting in the way!

"No way!" Kotaro exclaimed as the Bewear started to get near where the finish line was! But just as it felt like the weird Bewear would take the win, something unthinkable happened!

Another Bewear got in the race course and bashed its fist onto the fake Bewear! As everyone and the audience watched closely, the second Bewear knocked... a fake head of the fake Bewear!? Inside the weird Pokémon was a Meowth and a Wobbuffet!

And they looked awfully familiar to the students of the Pokémon School, except for Camilla and Hau.

"I LOST MY HEAD!" Meowth screamed as the fake Bewear head flew off before both he and Wobbuffet were sent flying high into the air! The real Bewear then jumped high in the air, grabbing both Meowth and Wobbuffet before knocking the machine down to the ground!

The machine exploded, allowing everyone to see who the lead runner truly was, actually!

 _"I can't believe it! It looks like the lead runner was a fake Pokémon! So, since that's against the rules, that competitor is disqualified!"_ The announcer announced as the Bewear then dove for two people that it noticed right in front of its eyes!

As it snatched the two away from the crowd, the familiar trio yelled before they groaned in defeat.

"We're off with a new blast..." Team Rocket groaned as Bewear carried them away.

"Team Rocket... Who knew?" Kaito grumbled to himself as everyone was bewildered to see what happened. Both Pikachu and Raichu were bewildered with what just happened too, especially since the fake Bewear they thought was real, was actually a fake Pokémon!

However, despite of the big distraction, this didn't stop neither Buizel or Floatzel as they quickly got past both Pikachu and Raichu! At realizing they were passed, both Mouse Pokémon yelped in surprise before they tried to catch up with the two Water Types.

Unfortunately, they weren't fast enough, which caused them to fall behind. The camera took pictures, each picture getting a quick zoom in to see who had won as the announcer happily announced the winners of the competition.

 _"And the winners are... both Buizel and Floatzel! And since both Pikachu and Raichu crossed the line together, they tie for second place! Who would've guessed that? That's what makes the Pokémon Pancake Race so exciting!"_ The announcer announced, ending the Pokémon Pancake Race.

 **Later...**

With the Pancake Race ending, Kaito and Kotaro stood together at the first place platform with Buizel and Floatzel while Ash and Nina stood at different second place platform. As the crowd cheered, both boys waved a little to the crowd applauding for them as they were the winners today.

"We did it, Floatzel! We won together!" Kotaro exclaimed as Floatzel smiled happily to his human friend. The two embraced each other while Buizel climbed up to his human brother's shoulder, before nuzzling his nose onto his cheek.

The Alola boy just grinned before he rubbed his Sea Weasel Pokémon's head to return the affection before speaking to him.

"Great work, Bui. We won, thanks to your efforts and speed!" Kaito pointed out, causing the Sea Weasel Pokémon to blink before he smiled back, as he nuzzled his human brother back in thanks as Rotom complimented the Sea Weasel Pokémon for his efforts in running during the race.

 **"Great running, Buizel! You were fast out there! And so was Floatzel!"** Rotom buzzed, causing Buizel to cry out in affirmation, with Floatzel giving a hesitant cry and nod.

"Bu bui!"

"Float..." The two Water Types called out as the Pokédex floated over to where Pikachu was!

 **"And excellent running to you too, Pikachu!"** Rotom added, as Ash added compliments for his Electric Type partner to hear.

"Yeah, you were really amazing out there!" Ash agreed, causing the Mouse Pokémon to smile softly for the compliments given to him.

As for Nina and Raichu, the waitress wasn't so bothered as she actually had fun during the competition, as she wondered about the same for her evolved Mouse Pokémon, who rather looked disappointed.

"That was a really fun face, wasn't it, Raichu?" Nina asked, only to get a pout from the Electric-Psychic Type.

"Come on, Raichu. Don't be a sore loser! You'll be number one next year! For now, we should be happy that Kotaro and Floatzel got to win this year, right?" Nina asked, causing Raichu to open one eye before he smiled, realizing that Nina was right.

"Rai rai!" Raichu said enthusiastically, accepting Nina's words.

For the ones that failed to finish the race, Sophocles was having a hard time taking in Togedemaru's annoyance as he kept apologizing to the Roly-Poly Pokémon.

"You don't have to keep being upset with me... I won't mess up again. Let's drop it, please?" Sophocles pleaded, causing Togedemaru to only pout and turn away. The bitter feelings of losing too early was still fresh on the Electric-Steel Type's mind.

For Lana, Popplio felt bad for letting the balloon pop as Lana reassured that everything would be fine the next time they compete in the Pancake Race.

"Popplio? How about you and I work on a balloon that's a lot tougher to pop, all right?" Lana suggested, earning a sad cry from the Sea Lion Pokémon.

"Pop..." Popplio barked sadly as Mallow turned to Lillie, who had the Pokémon Egg in her arms.

"Say, why don't you team up with the Pokémon from the Egg and race with it next year?" Mallow suggested, causing Lillie to hesitate as she wasn't still comfortable on touching Pokémon or letting Pokémon get near her.

"Huh? I'm not sure..." Lillie admitted sadly as she looked at her Pokémon Egg.

Shiho had to comfort the grumbling Seita and Rockruff for their loss as the little brother of Kaito groaned.

"That Bewear wasn't even real! It was a fake Pokémon controlled by that weird Meowth and that Wobbuffet! It's so not fair!" Seita complained, only to be comforted by Shiho, who kept Kaito's Pokémon Egg safe in her arms.

"Come on, Seita... No one can win all the time, especially when unexpected things can happen." Shiho said sheepishly, causing her second older brother to huff and pout, while folding his arms.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Seita groaned while Rockruff continued to pout for their unfair loss.

For Ash, he noticed someone missing as he looked around to see who was missing in the crowd.

"Hey, I don't see Kiawe and Turtonator." Ash pointed out, with Pikachu expressing the same confusion.

 **"I wonder where they could be..."** Rotom added as it too, didn't know where the Fire Type user and the Blast Turtle Pokémon was. Kaito chuckled a little, causing the Kanto Trainer to turn to him in confusion.

"Seeing how heavy Turtonator is, I believe Kiawe is still on the second part of the race course..." Kaito chuckled, causing the Kanto Trainer to widen his eyes in disbelief, with the same going for both Pikachu and Rotom.

"Wait, what!?"

"Pika!?" The two couldn't help but be surprised a little.

 **Meanwhile...**

Kaito's words were proven to be correct as the Fire Type user was still struggling to pull Turtonator up the hill on the wagon. The Blast Turtle Pokémon sweat dropped, seeing how hard Kiawe was trying, despite on how heavy he weighted.

"I'll never... I'll never... I'll never... I'LL NEVER DROP OUT OF THE RACE!" Kiawe bellowed out while Turtonator sighed, pitying his Trainer for his futile efforts to move him all the way up on the steep hill.

 **The next day...**

"Everyone! Come quick!"

"Guys, hurry! This is something you can't miss!"

Lillie and Kaito expressed their distressed calls to the others as the students of the Pokémon School gathered around their two friends to see what was going on.

"What's wrong, you two?" Mallow called out as she and Lana ran over with Camilla.

"What is it!?" Kiawe added as he and Ash ran over with Hau.

"It's Snowy!" Lillie explained, causing everyone else to look at her in confusion, with Hau being the one to express his confusion.

"Snowy?" Hau repeated as Lillie explained.

"That's what I started calling the Egg after taking care of it for a while. But now it's always trying to roll around!" Lillie explained as everyone examined Lillie's Egg that was continuously glowing.

"The same thing nearly happened to the Pokémon Egg here when I woke up... Shiho told me about the Egg moving around a little while glowing at the same time. So Bui and I brought it here as fast as we can for you guys to see." Kaito explained.

The Alola boy did look a bit ruffled up with all the running he had to do. Buizel gave his human brother a sheepish smile as everyone turned to see the two Eggs glowing. As they watched with their Pokémon friends watching too, the glowing started to get even brighter!

Everyone watched in awe as the Egg shells broke off, revealing the two Pokémon that hatched to see the world around them. One of them was a fox figure Pokémon with fur as white as snow...

The other Pokémon was also fox figure, but with red fur! No one were more awed than both Lillie and Kaito as they were finally able to meet the two Pokémon that would stick to them as they live on.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Beam, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Rockruff (M): (Crunch, Sand** **Attack, Rock Slide, Howl)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 27: Getting to Know You, Vulpix!**

 **Chapter 28: The Young Fire Burns in the Heart!**

 **Chapter 29: The Wild Stones Handle the Fire!**

 **Chapter 30: The Stones Stay in the Group!**

 **Chapter 31: Little Ones Can Do Big Things!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Lillie: The Egg is hatching! It's... Oh my... It's so beautiful... It's finally nice to see you for real, Snowy!

Kaito: So my guess was right... It was a Fire Type that would hatch from the Egg... It's nice to meet you, Vulpix...

Lillie: Hm... This... doesn't feel so good. Snowy is right in front of me, all bright and beautiful, but... I just... I...

Mallow: Lillie... Don't tell me you still can't touch it? You were able to touch it when it was just an Egg!

Camilla: I think what you need, Lillie, is to spend some personal time with the little cutie here. Maybe then you might be able to.

Kaito: You say that like it's simple. For Lillie, it's a big challenge for her since she can't bring herself to touch Pokémon...

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Kaito wins the Pokémon Pancake Race with Kotaro

\- Kaito and Lillie's Pokémon Eggs hatch into a Vulpix and an Alolan Vulpix


	27. Getting to Know You, Vulpix!

**Chapter 27: Getting to Know You, Vulpix!**

"Everyone! Come quick!"

"Guys, hurry! This is something you can't miss!"

Lillie and Kaito expressed their distressed calls to the others as the students of the Pokémon School gathered around their two friends to see what was going on. As they all gathered around on one desk, they all saw that the two Pokémon Eggs were hatching!

Everyone watched in awe as the Egg shells broke off, revealing the two Pokémon that hatched to see the world around them. One of them was a fox figure Pokémon with fur as white as snow...

The other Pokémon was also fox figure, but with red fur! No one were more awed than both Lillie and Kaito as they were finally able to meet the two new Pokémon that would stick to them as they live on with their life.

"Wow... The Eggs hatched!" Sophocles exclaimed, amazed with the two newborn Pokémon. The white Pokémon began to preen itself while the red Pokémon just yawned, seemingly tired especially since it just got out of the Egg.

"Snowy!" Lillie called out, causing the white Pokémon to turn to her in question.

"Vul?" The Pokémon cooed in question before Lillie spoke up brightly.

"It's great to finally meet you!" Lillie said softly, causing the Pokémon named Snowy to turn to her happily. But as Lillie was about to touch the white fox Pokémon, she found herself stopping at an inch away from touching her newborn Pokémon.

"Hey there..." Kaito called out, causing the red fox Pokémon to slowly turn to where Kaito was! At setting its sights to where the Alola boy stood, the red fox Pokémon let out happy coo to see her new friend or parent, causing Kaito to smile back.

"It's so nice to see you here..."

"Vulpix!"

Wasting no time, Kaito slowly rubbed his newborn Pokémon's head softly to show his affection for the red fox Pokémon, he noticed Lillie freezing in tracks from touching her newborn Pokémon, causing the white fox Pokémon to be confused while the Alola boy frowned.

The others noticed this too, as they didn't want to believe it either.

"Come on, Lillie... You don't mean..." Mallow started to speak in worry with Lana finishing the question for her.

"You can't touch it?" Lana asked, getting no response from the timid student. Kaito narrowed his eyes as Mallow reminded her on how well she was doing when Snowy was an Egg.

"But you had no problem touching the Egg..." Mallow reminded, causing Lillie to try and explain.

"It isn't that I'm afraid... but, you see..." Lillie started to say until she was interrupted by the Alola boy and his annoyance.

"Seriously...? You're still having problems with this, Lillie?" Kaito asked sternly, causing Lillie to wince at the sharp tone from the Alola boy as the others turned to Kaito in surprise, who glared at the timid student.

"I..." Lillie couldn't say anything much as Snowy watched her in concern. The red fox Pokémon looked at Kaito, then to Lillie, before turning back to the Alola boy as it frowned in worry.

"Alola, class! Is everything all right... Oh?" Principal Oak had arrived with Prof. Kukui, until the two teachers noticed on how tense the atmosphere seemed, with Lillie being hesitant and Kaito acting annoyed at the timid student.

"Bui..." The Sea Weasel Pokémon sighed. The bitter relationship between Kaito and Lillie was starting again, due to Lillie's constant fear of Pokémon and her inability to get close and touch them.

If this were to keep up, how much worse was this going to get?

* * *

 **(Pokémon Opening: Breathe English Subbed)**

 **(I do not own this ending song)**

 _ **A music chart full of positive words  
**_ _ **Giving a supportive push even when you didn't ask**_

(Kaito opens his eyes, before revealing the Sea Gauntlet, which began to shine brightly)

(The opening title reveals itself on the screen)

 _ **You are doing your best already**_  
 _ **Don't know why you're rushing and forcing yourself to change something**_

(Shiho trips, much to Seita's surprise until Kaito helps his little sister up, causing Shiho to smile)

(Kaito is joined by Buizel and Rockruff, before he turns to see Ash and the rest of his classmates calling to him while running towards him)

 _ **Do you think that you're not good enough now? If you don't act quick enough**_

(Hau is eating a malasada with Pichu and Eevee before he blinks, turning to the window of the malasada shop to see dark clouds)

(Camilla is enjoying her time at the beach with Austin, Comfey, Fomantis, Litten, and Cutiefly until she notices the dark clouds)

 _ **Can you not make it to the future?**_

(Kaito watches the sky as he sighs before Ash puts his arm around his shoulder, much to his surprise as Ash grins at him)

(The boys watch with Shiho and Seita, seeing Buizel and Pikachu sparring together, with Rowlet and Rockruff against one another)

 _ **The negative is only an important fragment of**_  
 _ **Your spectacular journey**_

(Kaito is near the ocean until he turns to see unknown people sending out their Pokémon to attack him)

(Kaito tries to defend himself only for the enemies to blast all their attacks on him)

(Just as Kaito looked like he was hit, a giant thunderbolt repelled the attacks, revealing Zeraora)

 _ **Why not just be as you are**_  
 _ **If you make an unassuming voice, it will echo**_

(Storm clouds gather before a giant wave splashes in the air)

(Camilla holds her necklace to her, looking afraid until she's comforted by her Pokémon)

(A boy walks up on a cliff with a Rockruff, who has a strange gemstone attached on its neck)

 _ **I've heard it from a well-known phrase, before you know it, it will still remain unchanged**_

(King Kaisuke reunites with Shizuka, who smiles at the Sea King with tears welling up in her eyes)

(A Primarina uses **Oceanic Operetta** , as the giant water orb explodes, splashing water everywhere)

 ** _Even if it doesn't become famous, it's still your song_**

(Kaito and Ash faces Zeraora with Pikachu and Buizel as the battle gets intense)

(Kaito opens his eyes again, only to be sleeping on the beach with all of his friends and Pokémon)

 **(Opening End)**

* * *

"Hey... I don't mean to make things worse, but who are these Pokémon? I mean, they look alike but they seemed to be different because of regional variants, right?" Hau asked, causing Ash to grin and nod before he explained.

"Right! The Pokémon that hatched from Kaito's Egg is a Vulpix! And I think the Egg that hatched from Lillie's Egg is a Vulpix too, I think...?" Ash answered, despite looking a little unsure about Snowy, who blinked at being mentioned.

"Pika..." Pikachu was in awe as Mallow confirmed to Ash that Snowy was a Vulpix, too.

"You're right, Ash! It's unbelievable that Vulpix hatched from both Eggs!" Mallow explained, causing the others to smile. The bright atmosphere was slowly starting to come back, with Kaito losing his glare and with Lillie losing her upset expression.

"So... They both hatched today? I thought both of them looked ready to hatch, but never on the same day." Prof. Kukui admitted, while the principal smiled proudly for his students.

"Wonderful! This makes me so hap-Eevee!" Principal Oak spoke before making a face of an Eevee.

"This is the first time I've ever seen a Pokémon Egg hatch! Now I've seen two!" Sophocles commented as he was awed like the others were.

"Same here! I've never got to see a Pokémon hatch from an Egg... And to think I'm seeing this now..." Hau admitted, as his eyes shined a little brightly in awe. The Kanto Vulpix blinked curiously at Kahuna's grandson before it turned to Kaito, who just regained his smile.

"I feel... really moved!" Lana added, sounding like she was pumped up for what she got to see.

"Seeing new life come into this world is amazing!" Kiawe stated as the Pokémon were excited to meet their new friends. Eevee, Pichu, Popplio, Rockruff, Bounsweet, and Togedemaru watched from the bottom while Turtonator and Rowlet watched from above.

"I've seen Vulpix like that before, but I've never seen a white Vulpix!" Ash admitted as he was clueless as to what the Alolan Vulpix was like in the Alola region. That was when Rotom buzzed in to give information to everyone.

 **"Allow me! Vulpix, Alola Form. The Fox Pokémon. An Ice Type. Vulpix is covered in white fur and was discovered on Mt. Lanakila. Its breath can reach a temperature of 60 below 0, freezing anything it touches."** Rotom buzzed before it turned to the Kanto Vulpix.

 **"And that Vulpix? It's a Fire Type! When carefully groomed, its six tails can be extremely beautiful."** Rotom buzzed, causing Kaito to raise an eyebrow before he picked his newborn Fire Type into his arms.

The Kanto Vulpix blinked before it cooed happily at seeing the human that took care of it while it was an Egg.

"Extremely beautiful, huh...? Well, that certainly explains why these two look so..." Kaito started to say before he paused himself, only to get Camilla to finish for him.

"Cute?" Camilla finished with a mocking smile, causing the Alola boy to sweat drop at her before he nodded in affirmation, despite being reluctant.

"That's nothing to be ashamed about, Kai! You can say whatever you like about these two cute Pokémon!" Hau assured, causing the Alola boy to give a sheepish nod to the Kahuna's grandson before he felt something nuzzling onto his chest.

Lana and Mallow cooed to see the Kanto Vulpix showing its affection to the Alola boy while Sophocles smiled to see two different Vulpix.

"Wow! So Vulpix can either be an Ice or a Fire Type!" Sophocles exclaimed before Kiawe looked at the two of them.

"It's quite rare to see a red Vulpix out here..." Kiawe pointed out, while Rotom got close to take pictures of the both of them one at a time.

 **"I'll have to collect data on both!"** Rotom buzzed as he took pictures of the two different Vulpix, startling the both of them as Ash rubbed Vulpix's head to greet the newborn Fire Type.

"Nice to meet you." Ash said softly, earning himself a coo in response from the young Fire Type. Kaito rubbed his Fire Type's head as well while Buizel watched with a cheeky smile to see the young Fire Type receiving affection from his human brother.

But while Kaito was caring for his newborn Pokémon, Ash tried to greet Snowy, only to get a different response from the Alolan Vulpix!

"Hi! My name's Ash! Nice to meet you..." Ash started to say until Snowy blew a cold wind! It froze both Ash and Rotom, surprising everyone while Kaito took a step back in surprise.

"Ash, no!" Camilla exclaimed in surprise as the Alola Professor recognized the move Snowy used just now.

"Looked like Powder Snow..." Prof. Kukui pointed out. Raising an eyebrow, the Alola boy looked down at his Vulpix, making a small request for it to use.

"Geez... Can you help them, Vulpix?" Kaito asked, earning an affirmative cry from the little Fire Type.

"Vul!" The Fox Pokémon shot Ember onto the frozen Kanto Trainer and Pokédex... Although...

Despite of the Ember attack melting the ice, it also ended up burning the two in the process! The Kanto Trainer and Rotom began to panic at the heat burning them before they flew high into the air and back down!

"HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!"

 **"HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!"**

The two yelled together before they fell onto the ground for the cold and hot experience they had to go through because of the newborns. As they managed to recover from the painful experience, they both glared at the little Fire Type.

"What was that for!?" Ash complained with Rotom joining in.

 **"I'm like toast!"** Rotom added, causing Kaito to shrug before he reminded the two of what their state was before they were burned.

"Don't blame Vulpix... You guys were frozen so she just wanted to help you out. Isn't that right, girl?" Kaito asked, causing Vulpix to coo happily in response. The Kanto Trainer sweat dropped at the attitude the Alola boy was giving off as he pointed it out.

"You're acting awfully different today... Is it because of Vulpix?" Ash asked, causing Kaito to look at the Kanto Trainer in question before Lana giggled.

"You're right, Ash. That's just how Kai is... Whenever he sees a Pokémon that is either newborn or cute, he acts sweet to them! Of course, the same can be said for when he spends time with Shiho and Seita." Lana explained, which earned her a small glare from the Alola boy.

"Lan-Lan... Did you have to tell him that...?" Kaito grumbled with a small flush on his face. The group chuckled at that, with the two teachers finding it a little funny, also.

"Anyways... Are you two alright? You're both burned to a crisp..." Camilla asked, pointing at how burnt the Kanto Trainer and the Rotom Pokédex looked while Sophocles joked about the two having a cold experience.

"You got to experience 60 below breath right off the bat, and an Ember to boot!" Sophocles chuckled while Mallow and Kiawe didn't seem impressed with Ash's rush at greeting the two Vulpix.

"You might have been a bit too sudden when you tried to touch it!" Mallow reminded, causing Ash to realize his mistake as he scratched the back of his head.

"I guess you're right..." Ash said sheepishly, before Snowy turned away from him in a huff.

"Vul!" Snowy huffed while Vulpix smiled brightly at the Kanto Trainer.

"Vul...!" Vulpix cried out happily, allowing the Alola Professor to see how different the two Fox Pokémon were, even with the Type difference.

"They're both Vulpix, but their personalities are quite different!" Prof. Kukui pointed out as the Fire Type jumped off the desk to meet with her new friends. The other Pokémon wasted no time greeting the new Kanto Pokémon to befriend her!

As Pikachu, Eevee, Pichu, Buizel, Rockruff, Popplio, Rowlet, Togedemaru, Bounsweet, and Turtonator all greeted the young Fire Type, the Fox Pokémon closed her eyes for a moment before she let out a happy cry, greeting back her new friends.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried out as she jumped up and down happily, with the others smiling and interacting with one another. The sight of it made the Alola boy smile a little before he noticed the Fire Type turning back, turning to where Snowy was, who didn't seem interested with the others.

Everyone watched the young Fire Type run up to the desk as she tried to coax the young Ice Type to join her and the others!

"Vulpix?"

"Vul..."

"Vul?

"Vul!"

Despite of Vulpix's coaxing, Snowy still wasn't interested as she turned her head away from the young Fire Type. But the Kanto Pokémon was determined to get her to interact with the others as she ran around Snowy, before pushing her off the desk to greet the new friends!

Snowy squealed a little in surprise before she slowly jumped off the desk to confront the other Pokémon. Pikachu, Buizel, and Rowlet were the first to greet her before the others joined in!

At being crowded, Snowy found it uncomfortable as she looked to see the others trying to befriend her. But for the Sea Weasel Pokémon, he seemed to notice how uncomfortable Snowy looked and slowly backed off to be with his human brother.

Kaito raised an eyebrow to see Snowy struggling as Ash tried to convince the little Ice Type of what the others were trying to do for her.

"See, they're all saying they wanna be your friends." Ash explained to the uncomfortable Fox Pokémon. Snowy looked at the Pokémon surrounding her, hesitating at first until she noticed a certain Water Type Pokémon that was on Kaito's shoulder.

Buizel gave Snowy a small smile, before giving her the gesture, as if telling her to "go on". Blinking, Snowy slowly walked to where Turtonator was as the others were already on top of the Blast Turtle Pokémon, all careful enough to not touch any of the spikes.

But while Snowy was slowly moving, the Alola boy watched as he thought he saw a small blush on the Ice Type's face before Vulpix urged her to move, pushing her to where Turtonator and the other Pokémon friends were.

"Did you... do something to poor Snowy? Because she kept eyes on you for a moment there..." Kaito asked, causing Buizel to blink before he shook his head in denial, giving his human brother a reassuring look.

"Bui! Bu bui..." Buizel spoke in assurance, despite of the raised eyebrow Kaito was giving him.

"Isn't friendship a wonderful thing? Now we should talk about what's next." Principal Oak reminded, causing the students to all turn to the two teachers.

"Good idea. We're all finished watching over the Eggs, but..." Mallow started to say before Kiawe continued for her.

"What are you going to do now that we have two Vulpix?" Kiawe asked, causing Prof. Kukui and Principal Oak to look at each other with smirks on their faces before the Principal made a suggestion for everyone.

"How about leaving them in the care of those who have raised them so far?" Principal Oak suggested, much to everyone's excitement.

"Really!?" Ash exclaimed as the group looked at each other happily.

"Great! Then that means the two Vulpix can stay with us all the time!" Mallow exclaimed, with Sophocles adding in another question.

"So does that mean two of us will get to catch those two?" Sophocles asked, until Lana made a suggestion of the Alola boy be one of the ones to take care of the two newborn Fox Pokémon.

"Sure does! And if that's the case, then why don't we let Kai take care of the Fire Type Vulpix?" Lana suggested, causing the others to look at her before the Water Type user explained.

"I think that choice is pretty obvious, since Kai was the one looking after the Egg most of the time with his siblings. Not to mention, Vulpix seems to really like Kaito even though it just looked at him for a few minutes!" Lana explained.

"Yeah... I think so, too." Kiawe agreed, with Hau nodding with a grin.

"No complaints here! This all started before Camilla and I transferred here, right? So it would make sense to let Kai take care of the cute Fire Type!" Hau agreed, with the others slowly coming to an agreement.

"So it's settled, then? I'm looking after the Kanto Vulpix?" Kaito asked as he took the Kanto Pokémon into his arms, causing the Fox Pokémon to coo in question before she slowly smiled, immediately recognizing the human that took care of her.

"So... with that Vulpix settled, who gets to take care of the Alolan Vulpix?" Camilla asked, until Mallow came up with a quick answer.

"That person is going to be Lillie!" Mallow declared, surprising the timid student as Ash agreed to allow this.

"Of course! While Kai was taking care of the Egg from Kanto, it's been Lillie who's been taking care of the Egg all this time, hasn't it?" Ash asked, as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder, crying out his agreement.

"Pika!" Pikachu cooed, before Lillie began to quickly doubt herself.

"But I don't know if I'm the right one to do it. I mean... I'm still kind of scared." Lillie admitted, causing Kaito to raise an eyebrow towards her.

"So you admit it, then?" Kaito asked, his serious tone coming back to him. At the stern question, Lillie nodded a little before she heard a cry directed towards her.

"Vul?" Snowy called out, causing Lillie to look at the Fox Pokémon, who kept wagging her tail in anticipation, as if she was waiting for the timid student to accept her as her first Pokémon.

"It wants you to be its Trainer, see?" Mallow asked, encouraging her timid friend to accept the Ice Type.

"Yeah!" Lana agreed, with the other supporting the timid student.

"You can do it!" Sophocles assured brightly.

"There's nothing for you to worry about." Camilla assured confidently.

"You'll be just fine." Kiawe added while Hau grinned.

"You can do it, Lillie! Snowy wants to be your friend too, you know?" Hau reminded, causing Lillie to blink before she realized what the Kahuna's grandson meant just now as she kept her eyes on the Fox Pokémon.

"Remember, you already gave it a name!" Ash added, causing the timid student to be a little embarrassed by the small reminder.

"But, I only named it Snowy because I had nothing else to call it, see?" Lillie tried to make an excuse, only to be comforted by the Grass Type user.

"No matter what the reason, it's a good name!" Mallow assured brightly.

Everyone else agreed while Kaito kept the serious expression on his face. At everyone agreeing that Lillie should be the one looking after the Fox Pokémon, Lillie was hesitant at first once again before she made her decision.

"Are you sure it's okay...? I'd like you to be my partner. Will you, Snowy?" Lillie requested, earning a happy coo from the young Ice Type.

"Vul!" Snowy cried out happily. With the decisions settled, the Alola Professor offered his two students the empty Pokéballs for them to use on to capture their new Pokémon to their team.

"Here... Lillie? Kaito?" Prof. Kukui said, allowing his two students to accept their Pokéballs.

"Right... Vulpix?" Kaito asked as the Fire Type let out a coo before she nudged her nose onto the Pokéball's button, before allowing herself to be sucked inside. The ball's button turned red several times before it clicked, signaling that the young Fire Type was caught.

Lillie had watched Kaito catch Vulpix before she tried to do the same, only for her way to catch Snowy to be a LOT different.

"Okay... Now, go... Pokéball!" Lillie shrieked as she sent the ball up high flying into the air! But instead of it hitting Snowy to catch her, the Pokéball ended up falling on top of Ash's head, much to both Lillie and Pikachu's surprise.

"AUGH!" Ash yelped as he felt the ball hit his head pretty hard.

"Ah...! I-I'm sorry!" Lillie spoke apologetically, earning an unimpressed look from the Alola boy before he shrugged. Snowy had noticed the Pokéball fall down and roll onto the floor before she jumped off the desk to go after it.

Turning to where the Pokéball was, the Fox Pokémon turned to where Lillie was, before she cocked her head in question towards her. Then, as if knowing what she had to do to be accepted, the Fox Pokémon tapped onto the button of the Pokéball, allowing herself to be captured!

Like with the Fire Type, the Pokéball shook a few times before it clicked, showing that Snowy was successfully caught by the timid student.

"You did it! Yay!" Mallow exclaimed, feeling happy for her timid friend.

"Sure did. It looks like Vulpix chose you as its partner." Kiawe agreed. As soon as he said that, the timid student happily walked over with her eyes shining. Touched by the Ice Type's decision to choose her, Lillie slowly picked up the Pokéball that held her newborn Pokémon.

"That's great, Lillie... It's good that Snowy chose you, too." Camilla said, before Hau encouraged the timid student and the Alola boy to bring out their new Pokémon.

"Now it's time to bring both of your Vulpix out! Come on!" Hau exclaimed, allowing both Kaito and Lillie to look at the Pokéballs that have the two Fox Pokémon inside before they did so.

"Y-You're right! S-Snowy, let's go!" Lillie called out as Snowy cooed happily at being brought out into the open again.

"The same goes for you, too. Vulpix, come on out!" Kaito exclaimed as the young Fire Type let out a coo for being brought out again as she immediately ran into the Alola boy's arms, showing her affection to him.

"Vul..." Vulpix said softly, causing both Kaito and Buizel to smile. Lana and Mallow watched as they both squealed a little for how cute the young Fire Type looked. Ash and Hau both just grinned while Camilla just watched with a smile on her face.

At noticing Kaito bonding with Vulpix immediately, Lillie turned to where Snowy was as she walked to where her Ice Type was.

"Snowy..." Lillie breathed out, before the Alola Professor congratulated the timid student.

"Congrats! That means you're an official Pokémon Trainer too, Lillie!" Prof. Kukui stated, causing the timid student to remember the words the Professor said before she repeated those words with a smile.

"I'm a Pokémon Trainer..." Lillie breathed out before she got determined. Reaching for Snowy, everyone watched to see the timid student try to embrace the young Ice Type. Kaito watched closely as well, until all of a sudden...

 **BONG!**

The school bell had rung, causing Lillie to freeze in her tracks when she realized what she had gotten herself into before she began to twitch. The students watched in disappointment to see Lillie had failed to touch her Pokémon once again.

"Aww... So close." Sophocles groaned, with Lana agreeing.

"But not yet..." Lana added as tears welled up in the timid student's eyes.

"Oh... If I'm... really like this... can I ever become a real Pokémon Trainer...?" Lillie asked, her voice starting to crack. Snowy gave a coo of concern while Lillie continued to speak of what could happen if she were to continue like this.

"What do I have to do to be able to have relationships with Pokémon like all of you have...?" Lillie asked, her tone sounding a bit down. Kaito narrowed his eyes at the timid student before he sighed, with Buizel doing the same.

The Kanto Vulpix just watched both Lillie and Snowy until the others realized what the timid student was trying to say. Kiawe had nothing much to say while Camilla rubbed her arm a bit, unsure on how to answer.

Hau had his hands on the back of his head as Pichu and Eevee climbed up to his shoulders. Mallow was unsure too as Bounsweet landed on top of her shoulder.

"I never had to think it through..." Mallow admitted, with Lana knowing what she meant.

"Yeah... Because we're always together." Lana agreed as Popplio came over to her with an affectionate cry.

Ash grinned, knowing what he wanted to do in order to build relationships with the Pokémon that was with him right now and the Pokémon he had befriended in the past during his previous adventures.

"Yeah. For me, all I ever wanted was to be their best friend. And that's what I am!" Ash assured confidently, with Pikachu and Rowlet crying out their agreement. Kaito spoke up, explaining his answer on how he built relationships with his Pokémon.

"As for me... I just tried to get close to them as close as I can, so that I can make them happy or satisfied with being friends with me. And look at them!" Kaito explained, before he gestured to the three Pokémon that were close to him right now.

"There are many ways to have a relationship with Pokémon! How do you want you and your Pokémon to get along? What kind of Trainer do you want to be?" Prof. Kukui asked, turning to the question to the timid student.

"The only way to know is to figure out what works best for you." Prof. Kukui added, causing Lillie to question herself.

"What works best for me..." Lillie whispered silently.

Ash had the answer for himself as he made the answer, followed by both Hau and Camilla.

"Yeah! I've decided I'm gonna become a Pokémon Master!" Ash declared proudly.

"And I want to become the next Melemele Kahuna and surpass all the other Kahuna that are representing their islands!" Hau declared brightly while Camilla explained her dream of what she wished to become.

"As for me, I'd like to become the Trainer that Akala Island could depend on... Similar to the Island Kahuna, but more..." Camilla explained until Sophocles corrected the three of who the Professor was referring to.

"Guys... we're talking about Lillie!"

"Maru!" Sophocles reminded, with Togedemaru crying out her agreement. But the others didn't seem to care as they now knew what their three friends wished to be later on in the future.

"I think it's fine. And very much like you three!" Kiawe assured, causing Hau to pout before he put his hands on the back of his head. Camilla shrugged while Ash just affirmed it with a grin.

"It sure is!" Ash assured, causing the students to laugh except for Kaito and Lillie. For the timid student, she kept her eyes on Snowy, who stared at her back in worry. As for the Alola boy, he narrowed his eyes before he made a thought for what he needed to do.

 _"This is going to get ugly if she keeps this up. It's going to end... today!"_ Kaito thought boldly, promising himself that the scared Lillie would be driven away, which would allow the nice, but determined Lillie would replace the scared Lillie.

 **After school...**

The group were all leaving school, with Kiawe, Lana, Sophocles, Hau, and Camilla taking their leave first. Ash turned back to see Kaito following him from behind, with Mallow and Lillie slowly following the boys.

"We'll see you later!"

"Maru!" Sophocles called out with the Roly-Poly Pokémon crying out her goodbye for today.

"Bye-bye!"

"Pop!" Lana called out, with Popplio crying out her goodbye.

"See you later, Ash!" Kiawe added as he flew while riding Charizard's back. Camilla just waved her goodbye before she made her way back to where the boats would be as Hau waved ecstatically before running back to Iki Town.

"Right! See ya!" Ash exclaimed as he said his goodbye to the others before he turned back to see Kaito, Mallow, and Lillie following. As the remaining students walked out of the Pokémon School, a driver was waiting for Lillie near the car.

"Hey, your car's here already!" Mallow pointed out, allowing Lillie to see and nod.

"True." was all Lillie needed to say before she made her request to the driver.

"Forgive me, but I'd like to walk home today." Lillie said apologetically, allowing the driver to understand as he got back inside the car.

"As you wish." The driver said before he started the car to head back to Lillie's mansion. Ash cocked his head in confusion, as he questioned the timid student.

"Hold on... Why didn't you go home by car?" Ash asked. Lillie smiled, before she turned her eyes to where Snowy was, who was next to her with a patient expression, while wagging her tail happily.

"Well... I thought it would be kind of nice if I walked home with Snowy today." Lillie explained, causing Ash and Mallow to be a little surprised with her explanation while Kaito just raised an eyebrow.

"Together?" Mallow questioned in surprise, earning a nod from the timid student.

"Right! When Snowy was still in the Egg... We were always together and we did everything together! But now that Snowy's hatched, there's a lot for us to learn. And we need to make time to do that." Lillie explained before she turned to Kaito.

"What about you, Kaito? What are you going to do, now that Vulpix has hatched?" Lillie asked, causing Kaito to blink before he glanced down at the little Fire Type he was holding in his arms, who seemed comfortable in the Alola boy's arms.

Buizel seemed to notice this as he smirked to see how comfortable the little Fire Type was feeling before the Alola boy spoke his answer.

"Well... Now that you say that, I feel like I need to know little Vulpix here, too. Just like you do with Snowy. Mind if I walk with you towards town before you head home?" Kaito asked, causing Mallow and Ash to blink in surprise together before the timid student gave a small smile.

"Y-Yes... Of course you may!" Lillie said, despite of her tone sounding a little timid.

At noticing her tone changing, Mallow smiled a little before she sounded her agreement for her two friends.

"That's a great! Sharing things together is a great start for the two of you! And you're both doing that!" Mallow agreed, sounding like she would support the two all the way. Ash agreed too, knowing how the two Fox Pokémon will like it.

"Awesome! Snowy and Vulpix are both gonna like that, too!"

"Pika Pika!" Ash commented, with the Electric Type crying out his agreement. The two students nodded together before Lillie began to make her move on making the first step with Snowy.

"Right! Then off we go!" Lillie declared boldly, with Ash and Mallow waving back.

"Go for it!"

"See ya!"

"Pika!"

"Boun!"

The two Trainers and their starters said their goodbyes to their two friends as Lillie turned to Snowy, while Kaito just gave a smile and waved back to his two friends, causing them to wave back at him before they parted ways.

"Shall we, Snowy?" Lillie asked, causing Snowy to coo happily before she happily trotted after the timid student, with Kaito following behind. Buizel remained on his left shoulder while Vulpix was cradled onto the Alola boy's arms.

As the two were leaving, the Kanto Trainer and the Grass Type user watched them leave and make their way towards town.

"I think the two of them will be just fine with both Vulpix and Snowy! And hey, Kai's even got Buizel to help him with Vulpix when he needs it, right?" Ash assured, causing Mallow to remain silent as both Kaito and Lillie were getting far ahead.

"All right, see ya, Mallow..." Ash started to leave before Mallow suddenly began to drag the Kanto Trainer away by his backpack.

"Now, the coast is clear, Ash! Let's go!" Mallow called as she dragged Ash to where Kaito and Lillie were headed!

"Go WHERE!?" Ash yelped as he continued to get dragged by the Grass Type user.

"To follow Lillie and Kai, of course!" Mallow spoke, as if it was obvious.

 **"I can collect more data!"** Rotom buzzed in, as it wanted to be on following the two students.

 **Later...**

Kaito was ahead of Lillie, walking with Buizel as the Sea Weasel Pokémon decided to walk instead of staying on his human brother's shoulder too long. Vulpix on the other hand, remained comfortable on the Alola boy's arms as Kaito walked.

As he was ahead, Lillie watched the Alola boy with a small frown on her face, as if she was acknowledging on how close the Alola boy was with his Pokémon.

"Mm..." Lillie sighed, catching Kaito's attention as he turned to look at the timid student.

"Something wrong, Lillie?" Kaito asked, causing the timid student to widen her eyes before she hastily shook her head in reassurance.

"H-Huh!? N-No... Nothing's wrong, Kaito... Nothing at all!" Lillie assured, causing the Alola boy to sweat drop at her quick and flustered answers.

"Okay... That tells me you're not alright." Kaito grunted in annoyance as he turned to face the timid student, causing Lillie to frown and accept for what the Alola boy said just now. Snowy walked over and looked at her Trainer, worried for what she was dealing with.

"You're right... I'm not alright..." Lillie admitted before she turned to her young Ice Type. Vulpix awoke from her nap in Kaito's arms to see Lillie speaking to her Ice Type friend, before speaking to the Alola boy also.

"Snowy... Kaito... Listen..." Lillie requested, causing Snowy to coo in affirmation while the Alola boy just gave a small nod, showing that he was listening.

"See, I've loved Pokémon ever since I was a little girl. But now, I can't seem to touch them. And I'm not sure on what to do about it..." Lillie explained, causing Snowy to give a sympathetic coo.

"Vul..." Snowy cooed as Kaito frowned, his expression starting to become a little serious.

"How did that happen? I don't recall you telling me on how you lost your ability to touch Pokémon. Heck, you were even scared when Buizel just wanted to be friends with you back when we met the first time, right?" Kaito asked, before he rubbed Buizel's head.

"Bu bui..." Buizel said softly, liking the affection he was getting from his human brother.

"Mm... I know, but... I don't really remember why I couldn't touch Pokémon. I think it had to do something while I was visiting my mother, but... I'm not exactly sure when or what..." Lillie explained sadly.

The Alola boy raised an eyebrow at the timid student. He knew what her mother looked like since he saw a picture of her with young Lillie and another boy, who seemed to Lillie's older brother.

"Nothing? Nothing at all?" Kaito asked, earning a shaking head from the timid student.

"Huh... Okay, so I may understand a little of why you can't touch Pokémon, but that doesn't mean this has to go on. You'll have to get over your fear of this, Lillie. Otherwise..." Kaito started to explain, before he stopped.

"Otherwise...?" Lillie repeated in question before the Alola boy answered for her.

"Otherwise... you might distance yourself from Pokémon forever. And even little Snowy, too." Kaito said, his tone sounding a little bitter for having to say it. The timid student widened her eyes before she bit her lips, realizing what Kaito was saying.

Snowy, Vulpix, and Buizel all looked at the two Trainers in worry before Lillie brought her face up, showing how determined she was going to be if she wanted to change herself for her young Ice Type.

"I... I understand... So... it's time I do something about that! I shouldn't go on this way!" Lillie exclaimed, surprising the Alola boy at her new attitude while Snowy looked up at her Trainer with a questioning look.

"Because I care for you a lot, Snowy... See?" Lillie asked, turning to the Ice Type.

"Vul!" Snowy cried out happily while wagging her fluffy tail. Lillie giggled while the Alola boy raised an eyebrow in interest.

 _"Well... I guess we can call that the first step of Lillie trying to make a bond with Snowy..."_ Kaito thought before he rubbed his Fox Pokémon's head, causing Vulpix to cry out happily for the affection she was given.

"Vul..." Vulpix cooed out in content.

Smiling, the Alola boy turned to Lillie for where they were heading to right now.

"So... Where were you going to go after school?" Kaito asked, allowing the timid student to explain with a new smile on her face.

"Well... You see, Snowy and I aren't going straight home. We were going to a yummy malasada shop! I heard about it from both Hau and Mallow, so I thought Snowy would want to try it, too!" Lillie explained brightly.

"This isn't the same malasada shop we all went to altogether before the festival began, right?" Kaito asked, earning a giggle from the timid student before she shook her head.

"No... I believe it's much better! Hau said it himself!" Lillie assured, causing Snowy to feel a little excited about the delicious treat she was going to get soon. Even Vulpix seemed excited as she jumped out of Kaito's arms to run ahead.

"Whoa!? Vulpix!? Hey, wait up!" Kaito yelped as he ran after his excited Fox Pokémon, with Buizel following him from behind. Lillie widened her eyes before she ran after the Alola boy, with Snowy following her from behind.

What the two and their Pokémon didn't know was that they were being followed... And that someone was neither Ash or Mallow, since they were close by. There was another figure, who watched the two from on top of a building as Kaito and Lillie after the excited Fire Type.

The figure revealed itself... to be none other than the Thunderclap Pokémon, Zeraora.

The Thunderclap Wanderer smiled a little before it hopped over to one building to another to stay close to where the students and their Pokémon were, but not too close where it could be seen.

It knew that despite of how capable Kaito was, there was always bound to be trouble, especially with how energetic the little Fire Type was going when she heard about the delicious treats she was going to get with Snowy.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Beam, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Rockruff (M): (Crunch, Sand** **Attack, Rock Slide, Howl)**

 **Vulpix (F): (Ember, Roar, Baby-Doll Eyes, Quick Attack)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 28: The Young Fire Burns in the Heart!**

 **Chapter 29: The Wild Stones Handle the Fire!**

 **Chapter 30: The Stones Stay in the Group!**

 **Chapter 31: Little Ones Can Do Big Things!**

 **Chapter 32: Get Mixed with the Big and Bad!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Lillie: Mm... I really want to show Snowy that I really care for her very much, but... I just don't know how. I can't even touch her.

Kaito: This is getting out of hand, you know that? You do realize this could affect your bond with one another the longer you take.

Lillie: I know... To be honest, I'm kind of jealous on how you're able to care and bond with your Pokémon greatly unlike how I do...

Kaito: That's because I'd like to get to know them first... Although, this little girl is having trouble being on her own...

Lillie: O-Oh my... Vulpix... She sure is a very curious kind of Vulpix, isn't she? This isn't like with Snowy, though...

Kaito: Fire and ice... Hot and cold... They really are different despite of being the same species... Let's just hope we can handle them...

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Lillie catches the Alolan Vulpix she names Snowy, making it her first Pokémon

\- Kaito catches the Kanto Vulpix as his third Pokémon


	28. The Young Fire Burns in the Heart!

**Chapter** **28: The Young Fire Burns in the Heart!**

Last time on "Pokémon Alola Journey", the Pokémon Eggs that Kaito and Lillie were taking care of were glowing, which meant that they were finally ready to hatch! The group all gathered around to see the newborns become born into the world they were going to see.

The newborn Pokémon that hatched were... two Vulpix (one from the Kanto Region and the other that's an Alolan version; an Ice Type Vulpix)! Lillie immediately grows attached to the Alolan Vulpix she named Snowy, until she realizes her fear of her Pokémon lingering on.

While Kaito quickly grows attached to the Kanto Vulpix, he notices Lillie having trouble with bonding with her first Pokémon due to her constant fear of Pokémon. Annoyed with her fear getting in the way of her starting a bond with Snowy, the Alola boy becomes determined to aid her in her problems.

Suggesting to Lillie that they walk together in the shopping district before heading home, the two students made their way across to head for whatever Lillie had planned to go. While they were going, Kaito soon understood a little from Lillie's explanation on why she couldn't touch Pokémon at all.

But with Snowy being born, the timid student made it a small goal for her to bond with Snowy so she could be able to get rid of her fear. And that started with heading towards a malasada shop, which seemed to catch Vulpix's attention.

* * *

"So... Where were you going to go after school?" Kaito asked, allowing the timid student to explain with a new smile on her face.

"Well... You see, Snowy and I aren't going straight home. We were going to a yummy malasada shop! I heard about it from both Hau and Mallow, so I thought Snowy would want to try it, too!" Lillie explained brightly.

"This isn't the same malasada shop we all went to altogether before the festival began, right?" Kaito asked, earning a giggle from the timid student before she shook her head.

"No... I believe it's much better! Hau said it himself!" Lillie assured, causing Snowy to feel a little excited about the delicious treat she was going to get soon. Even Vulpix seemed excited as she jumped out of Kaito's arms to run ahead.

"Whoa!? Vulpix!? Hey, wait up!" Kaito yelped as he ran after his excited Fox Pokémon, with Buizel following him from behind. Lillie widened her eyes before she ran after the Alola boy, with Snowy following her from behind.

As Kaito and Lillie chased after the energetic Fire Type, they didn't notice Ash and Mallow following after them with Pikachu and Bounsweet at their side.

"Looks good to me!" Ash pointed out, seeing that nothing bad has happened so far.

"Thank goodness..." Mallow sighed in relief, causing the Kanto Trainer to turn to her in realization.

"Mallow, you really care a lot about Lillie, right? You came all that way when she started taking care of the Egg." Ash asked, causing the Grass Type user to nod before she explained with a sheepish smile.

"I guess I've always been kind of a busybody! But Lillie cares for Pokémon so much, like Kaito does! Who wouldn't want to help her live with Pokémon and be happy? Don't you think, Bounsweet?" Mallow explained, before looking down at her Fruit Pokémon.

"Boun Bounsweet!" Bounsweet cried happily.

"Got it!" Ash exclaimed, as he understood of what Mallow's trying to do for the timid student. Pikachu didn't seem to know as he cocked his head in confusion.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked in confusion before he felt Ash scratching his cheek, making the Electric Type feel content.

"Every day's so much fun with Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, until Rotom interrupted their moment with a warning buzz.

 **"You can talk about that some other time!"** Rotom buzzed, causing the two students to notice that their friends were out of their sight!

"Lillie and Kaito are gone!" Mallow exclaimed, causing the Kanto Trainer to sweat drop at their mistake.

"Uh oh..." Ash gulped, with Rotom adding salt to the wound.

 **"We goofed..."** Rotom sighed.

 **Back to Kaito and Lillie...**

After chasing Vulpix down, the energetic Fire Type had stopped in front of a malasada shop, wagging her tail happily at the malasada she was able to see from the window. By the time Kaito and Lillie caught up, the two were panting a little together.

"Huff... huff... Don't run off like that, Vulpix... You nearly worried us there!" Kaito panted, with Buizel giving a scolding call to the Fox Pokémon. The Fire Type whined a little, feeling a bit miffed for being told off as Lillie smiled.

"But still... It wasn't that bad, considering we're right in front of the shop I was talking about!" Lillie pointed out, causing the Alola boy to see the shop next to his right before he raised an eyebrow.

"Huh... So we are." Kaito spoke plainly before he looked to see Vulpix having her ears flattened with a sad expression. Sighing, the Alola boy gave a sheepish smile before he took Vulpix into his arms, with Buizel watching from his left shoulder.

"Vulpix... I know that you're excited about us having a treat at the malasada shop, but I don't want you to run off like that, okay? You made us so worried when you suddenly ran off like that." Kaito explained softly.

"Bui. Bu bui..." Buizel added softly, causing the newborn Fire Type to look up at her father-figure and the Sea Weasel Pokémon before she gave a small nod and a coo in response.

"Vul..." Vulpix cooed before she snuggled her head onto Kaito's chest, making the Alola boy smile at his newborn Fire Type. Buizel just smiled as Lillie watched Kaito bond with his Fire Type.

 _"How does he do it...? He's always... so gentle with his Pokémon... If only I could do the same for Snowy right now..."_ Lillie thought before she gave a glance down to where Snowy was. The Alolan Vulpix watched the Fire Type bond with her Trainer before she sighed in relief.

She seemed have been worried for the Fire Type as the timid student noticed a smile rising a little from the Ice Type's face before she gave a small giggle.

 _"Even Snowy was worried about Vulpix running off like that all of a sudden..."_ Lillie thought before she called to her Alola friend.

"Kaito? Shall we go in?" Lillie asked, causing the Alola boy to look at her and nod to her.

"Yeah, sure..." Kaito grunted as he held the Fire Type in his arms while heading inside the shop with Lillie, Snowy, and Buizel. The two students didn't seem to know that there were other people getting out of the shop with a Meowth and a Wobbuffet!

Once the students went inside, they didn't notice that they were being stared at, due to the two Vulpix they have with them.

Nevertheless, as the two students got inside, the two Vulpix were immediately content with the many malasadas there were for them to see and eat!

"Vul... Vulpix Vul!" Vulpix cried out happily, her eyes shining like she was content with what she was seeing.

The same went for Snowy, who wagged her tail happily at the sight of the delicious treats.

"Looks like our two young ones can't wait to snack on the malasadas..." Kaito pointed out with a chuckle, causing Lillie to smile before she spoke gently to her Alolan Fox Pokémon.

"Snowy, please be patient, okay? I'll get the malasadas while you wait with Kaito!" Lillie spoke gently, earning a happy coo from the Fox Pokémon.

"Vul!" Snowy cooed happily before she walked with Kaito and his two Pokémon to where there was an empty table for them to use. Realizing that Rockruff might want to try out some treats, the Alola boy sent his Puppy Pokémon out.

"Oh, that's right... Rockruff might want to try this, too. Come on out, Rockruff!" Kaito called out, allowing the Rock Type to appear and bark happily, before he greeted both Vulpix and Snowy once more.

The Ice Type remained a little timid while the Fire Type cooed happily back in response. Buizel had got off of his human brother's shoulder to interact with the three Pokémon. While Vulpix and Rockruff talked with the Sea Weasel Pokémon, Snowy just stayed where she was.

Glancing at the Ice Type, Kaito noticed a small blush forming on the Ice Type's face while staring at Buizel, causing him to narrow his eyes before a mischievous smile rose up on his face a little.

 _"Could it be...? Little Snowy has a crush on Buizel? And it hasn't even been a day since she hatched..."_ Kaito thought before he looked back at Buizel, who didn't seem to notice Snowy staring at him.

As time went on, the timid student carried over a tray full of different malasadas, before she set them on the table.

"Here we are, everyone! Malasadas for everyone!" Lillie exclaimed, causing all four Pokémon to cheer happily until the Alola boy reminded Buizel and Rockruff to remain patient for their turn.

"Hold on, you two... Why don't we let Snowy and Vulpix choose? The youngest ones go first." Kaito reminded, causing Buizel to nod in agreement while Rockruff just barked in acceptance.

Lillie giggled before she turned to the Ice Type, who sat next to Vulpix.

"Which one do you want, Snowy? I want to learn your likes and dislikes. That way, I can make Pokémon food that you'll really love to eat!" Lillie explained, causing Snowy to look at the malasadas on the tray before she picked one with strawberry frosting.

"Vulpix!" Snowy cried out happily, her tail wagging to show how content she was with the taste.

"Got it! So that's your favorite!" Lillie giggled, causing Kaito to turn to his newborn Fox Pokémon.

"What about you, Vulpix? What do you want to eat?" Kaito asked. The Fire Type looked at the malasadas before she took a bite out of the one with chocolate frosting and vanilla cream inside of it!

"Vul...!" Vulpix cooed happily, causing the Alola boy to chuckle at the sight of her content expression.

"I see... So that's your favorite!" Kaito chuckled, before Buizel and Rockruff joined their two young friends as they began to snack on their favorite malasadas as well, with the two students watching the four Pokémon eat together.

"It's nice to see them get along so quick, huh..." Kaito stated, causing the timid student to slowly nod in agreement.

"Mm hm... It sure is." Lillie said softly before she turned to her right to see how close Kaito was next to her!

Lillie turned red a little before she scooted herself away from the Alola boy, much to Kaito's confusion as he wasn't aware of how close Lillie was next to him as he asked the timid student.

"Something wrong, Lillie?" Kaito asked, only to get a shaking head from the timid student.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" Lillie assured, causing the Alola boy to sweat drop at her response.

"Okay..." Kaito said in disbelief before he turned back to see the young Pokémon enjoying their malasadas still.

Meanwhile, while the two students were watching their Pokémon eat their malasadas, Ash and Mallow were still searching for them, as they didn't know that the two were inside the malasada shop, which they were near at.

"That's weird. Where'd they go?" Ash asked, causing Mallow to frown.

"Pika..." Pikachu said in worry while Rotom floated around.

 **"Strange. They couldn't just disappear."** Rotom agreed while Mallow made a guess on where they've run off to.

"Maybe they turned onto another street?" Mallow asked, causing the Kanto Trainer to send out the Grass Quill Pokémon to give them some assistance for the search.

"Okay, Rowlet! I choose you!" Ash called out, as he sent out the Grass-Flying Type! Wide awake, Rowlet let out a hoot as he listened to the request Ash was giving him regarding their two friends and their Pokémon.

"I want you to go look for Lillie and Kai!" Ash called out. Hooting in affirmation, the Grass Quill Pokémon flew off to search for the ones Ash mentioned just now. But as Ash was about to follow, Pikachu noticed something on top of a building!

"Pi? Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, causing Ash to stop and turn to where Pikachu was looking at.

"Huh? What's up, buddy... Whoa!" Ash exclaimed, causing Mallow and Bounsweet to stop and look to where the Kanto Trainer was looking at! Rotom stopped too, before everyone widened their eyes in surprise.

On top of a building, was an unfamiliar Pokémon to their eyes as it seemed to be a yellow tiger-like Pokémon, only that it was standing and it had a ponytail-like figure on its back.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Mallow asked, with Bounsweet being awed at the sight of it.

 **"Allow me... Huh?"** Rotom started to say, causing the Kanto Trainer and the Grass Type user to look at the Rotom Pokédex in confusion.

"Rotom? What's wrong?" Ash asked, causing the Rotom Pokédex to explain.

 **"I... I can't explain it, but... somehow... I don't have any data of that Pokémon!"** Rotom explained as it took a picture of it, only to have no data on the unfamiliar Pokémon to the two.

"No way!" Mallow exclaimed until Ash remembered something from what Kaito said before.

"Hang on... Didn't Kai say...?" Ash started to say before he recalled from what the Alola boy said earlier back before when they first met Kahuna Hala.

 **Flashback**

 _"I want to know what that Pokémon is, too!" Ash exclaimed with his eyes shining a little._

 _"Pika Pika!" Pikachu called out happily. Even the Rockruff was excited to know what this Pokémon was, while Buizel and Kaito's Rockruff joined their human and Pokémon friends. At seeing them all look at him with expectation, the Alola boy sighed before he explained._

 _"Alright..." was all Kaito said before he explained the description._

 _"This Pokémon was yellow... And, it had black zigzag stripes on its body. I think that means that Pokémon could be an Electric Type Pokémon. Not only that, it had a thunderbolt-shaped ponytail..." Kaito explained, before Rotom tried to find the identity of this Pokémon._

 _ **"Computing data... Computing data..."** Rotom buzzed, while the three humans watched. The four Pokémon all watched to see what might come up until the disappointing result came up._

 _ **"No data available? Huh? How's this possible?!"** Rotom buzzed in surprise, before questioning itself. This surprised Kaito as he stood up in surprise._

 _"No data? Are you serious, Rotom-dex? This isn't a joke, right?" Kaito asked as Rotom frowned._

 _ **"I wouldn't be joking like this, Kaito! I can't find any data of the Pokémon you're looking for! And the Electric Types I've been trying to search up is not the kind of Pokémon you were describing!"** Rotom buzzed, causing Kaito to frown._

 **End Flashback**

"Could it be that Pokémon Kai was talking about? The one that saved both him and Lana from that Alolan Muk when Vulpix was taken away as an Egg?" Ash asked, causing Mallow to widen her eyes before she looked back at the Thunderclap Wanderer.

The Electric Type was staring down at something, which didn't seem to be neither Ash or Mallow. Rather, it seemed to be staring at the malasada shop, where Kaito and Lillie were.

"What's it looking at? The malasada shop?" Mallow asked, causing Ash to look and see where the shop is. But as he looked back to where the Thunderclap Wanderer was, it was nowhere in sight.

"It's gone!" Ash exclaimed, causing the Grass Type user to turn in surprise. Bounsweet and Pikachu were more surprised than their Trainers were as Rotom flew around to see where the Mythical Pokémon could've went.

 **"It's gone... There are very little possibilities that it went somewhere else, to places where we know of!"** Rotom buzzed in disappointment, causing the Kanto Trainer to frown before he called to Mallow.

"Mm... Mallow, let's go! We can worry about that mysterious Pokémon later!" Ash called out as he ran after Rowlet, who was already quite a distance away, due to Ash being distracted by the Thunderclap Wanderer's presence.

"Ah... Right!" Mallow agreed as she and the Kanto Trainer pursued after Rowlet to see whether the Grass Quill Pokémon would find either Kaito or Lillie. But what the two didn't know, was that they were in the malasada shop!

By the time they left, the two students were already out of the shop and heading to a different direction, this time with Kaito's plan in mind.

"So, where are we going, Kaito?" Lillie asked, allowing the Alola boy to explain as he held Vulpix in his arms, with Buizel and Rockruff walking at his sides.

"I thought of heading over to the marketplace. There's a nice lady there who gives food sometimes to my old friend, so I was hoping to see him there before we head onto wherever you want to go." Kaito explained.

"Old friend...?" Lillie asked in confusion. The Sea Weasel Pokémon knew who Kaito meant and so did the Puppy Pokémon. The Rock Type whined a little, as he wasn't sure whether if it was a good idea or not to meet up with the Fire Cat Pokémon.

But nevertheless, the small trip to the marketplace continued on. As the two students and their Pokémon friends were walking around, both Snowy and Vulpix found themselves in awe to see so many people and Pokémon in the big area.

For Snowy, she felt a little overwhelmed for seeing so many people and Pokémon around, especially since they're the types that she's never seen before. But Vulpix on the other hand, wagged her tail happily as she was excited on making new friends.

In doing so, she jumped out of Kaito's arms again! Both Kaito and Lillie watched in surprise as they watched to see the Fox Pokémon running off once more.

"What...!? Again!? Vulpix, wait!" Kaito exclaimed as he ran after the happy Fire Type.

"Vulpix!" Lillie called out as she and Snowy joined the Alola boy and his two Pokémon in the chase.

While the chase went on, the Alola boy had to go through hard times while chasing after his newborn Pokémon. While Vulpix was running around happily, she accidentally knocked over a stand, along with knocking a few Pokémon down also!

This caused Kaito to apologize to the people and their Pokémon until the Fire Type stopped, to where...

"Oh my? Why, hello there!" A familiar lady chuckled, causing Kaito to stop where Vulpix had stopped at! It was the old lady that befriended Litten, while also being the same lady that helped Kaito out in the past with his relationship with the Fire Cat Pokémon.

"Vulpix!" Kaito called out as he ran over to pick the Fox Pokémon in his arms, with Lillie arriving from behind with Snowy. Buizel gave a small glare to the Fire Type, while Rockruff barked at her, scolding her for her reckless actions and behavior.

"Geez... I told you not to run off like that, didn't I? You could've gotten hurt or worse!" Kaito scolded gently, causing Vulpix to coo back sadly as the lady giggled at the scolding Kaito was giving to the newborn Pokémon.

"Oh? Is that young one your Pokémon?" The lady asked, causing the Alola boy to look up before he gave a sheepish expression to the lady.

"Oh, uh, yes... I'm sorry for all the trouble that Vulpix has caused here, Ms. Anela." Kaito said apologetically, causing the lady, now known as Anela to giggle before she reassured the Alola boy that it was all right.

"Oh, don't worry, young man... Oh? And who's this?" Anela asked, as she had noticed Lillie with Snowy at her side.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am... My name is Lillie! And this here is Snowy!" Lillie explained, causing the Ice Type to let out a soft coo in greeting. Buizel and Rockruff greeted the old lady as well, causing Anela to chuckle.

"It's so nice to meet you all! Here! Have something to eat here..." Anela offered before she set down a wooden plate of Sitrus Berries for Buizel and the other Pokémon to eat!

Rockruff and Vulpix immediately began their small snack of berries while Buizel and Snowy joined them next, despite of the Ice Type's hesitation. Kaito could only smile to see his Pokémon enjoying the Sitrus Berries a lot, due to their taste.

Lillie watched with a smile too, seeing how much Snowy was enjoying the taste of the Sitrus Berries. But while the Pokémon were enjoying the snack given to them, the Alola boy raised a question to Anela about a certain Fire Type.

"Ms. Anela... did Litten come by here today any chance?" Kaito asked, causing the old lady to give a sad smile to the Alola boy.

"Oh dear... I believe you just missed it. Litten was just here a few minutes ago before you and your friend here arrived." Anela said apologetically, causing Kaito to scratch the back of his head with a sigh.

He was hoping to see Litten again since it's been a while since he last saw the Fire Cat Pokémon. Lillie noticed the frustrated expression Kaito had on his face before she remembered who Kaito was talking about just now.

"Litten...? Is that... the old friend you were talking about?" Lillie asked, causing Kaito to nod before he explained.

"Yeah... You know, the little bugger that stole food from the others, just like when he stole Ash's food once? That's the same Litten I'm talking about." Kaito explains, causing the timid student to widen her eyes in realization.

"Oh yes... I see now..." Lillie replied, as she now understood of who the Alola boy meant now. But as Kaito sighed in disappointment while shaking his head, the four Pokémon were already done snacking onto the Sitrus Berries given to them!

"Vul!"

"Vulpix!"

"Rock ruff!"

"Bu bui!"

Their calls caught their Trainers' attention as the two students looked down to see their Pokémon friends all smiling at them, satisfied with the berries they enjoyed.

"All done, you three?" Kaito asked, causing his three Pokémon to respond with satisfied cries.

"And what about you, Snowy?" Lillie asked gently, causing the Ice Type to coo happily in response.

Seeing their Pokémon friends feel satisfied after a little snack, the two students said their goodbyes to Anela, before heading to where Lillie was planning to go next in order to show both Snowy and Vulpix around.

"So, where to next?" Kaito asked as he held the Fire Type in his arms once again, with his two Pokémon at his side.

"You see, just up ahead... I know this wonderful place with the most beautiful views ever! Would you like to see it?" Lillie asked, as she turned to Kaito, who just gave a small nod. Snowy cooed happily, saying that she would love to see it.

"Vulpix!" Snowy cooed as the Fire Type cooed as well. Buizel and Rockruff smiled at each other, seeing that the two Fox Pokémon were starting to get along. But just as the two students were about to make their way there, they were stopped by unfriendly enemies of theirs.

"Just a moment! Twerpette with a nice headwear and the bigmouth twerp!" A familiar woman sneered as she stood with a man, along with a Meowth and Wobbuffet!

Kaito narrowed his eyes while Lillie widened her eyes at recognizing the familiar trio.

"It's you morons again?" Kaito grunted angrily.

"Wait... I know you, too!" Lillie exclaimed, causing the trio to begin their motto!

"What a memory! I'm totally impressed!"

"Although there's a chance the twerp and twerpette might have guessed!"

"The beauty so radiant, the flowers and moon hide in shame."

"A single flower of evil fleeting in this world: Jessie!"

"The nobly heroic man of our times!"

"The master of darkness fighting back against a tragic world! It's James!"

"It's all for one and for all!"

"A glittering dark star that shines bright!"

"Dig it, while Meowth takes flight!"

"Team Rocket, let's fight!"

"That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Great... Just when we thought we were having a good day, you morons had to come and ruin it all for us..." Kaito grunted, while Buizel and Rockruff growled at their enemies. Vulpix just frowned, feeling a little frightened by the people that didn't seem to be nice to her.

"What do you want with us!?" Lillie asked, as she felt tense from what she had to face right now with the Alola boy.

"Nothing! Our business is with those two sweetie!" Jessie explained, pointing to both Vulpix and Snowy. The two Fox Pokémon widened their eyes at being pointed out before Jessie turned to her Disguise Pokémon!

"All right, Mimikyu, GO!" Jessie called, only for her demand to be ignored as Mimikyu gave an uninterested noise before moving off, much to Jessie's bewilderment.

"Not go away! Come back here!" Jessie called out, only to be ignored once again, as Meowth explained the reason for Mimikyu backing out of the fight.

"Mimikyu couldn't care less, 'cause it's not Pikachu!" Meowth explained with Wobbuffet making an affirmative cry.

While the evil trio was distracted, Kaito gave a sign to the timid student to move, causing her to nod as she turned to her Ice Type.

"Snowy, this way!" Lillie whispered, catching the Fox Pokémon's attention as she and the Ice Type began to move away from their enemies. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before they were caught as Jessie called after them.

"HEY! Stop right there! COME BACK!" Jessie snapped as she and the other members of the group began to run after the two students and their Pokémon! Irritated at their persistence, the Alola boy looked down at his young Fire Type.

"Vulpix, I need you to distract them! Use Roar!" Kaito called out.

Cooing in affirmation, the Alola boy stopped and turned to let Vulpix make her move! The Fox Pokémon took a deep breath before she gave a loud cry! It froze Meowth and Wobbuffet in their tracks, while causing Jessie and James to flinch!

"That's crazy loud!" James commented as Meowth held his ears, with Wobbuffet trying to not get the sound to his head.

Smiling in satisfaction, the Alola boy continued running after Lillie, who already had run off ahead with Snowy, Buizel, and Rockruff at her side!

But as Kaito managed to catch up to Lillie and their Pokémon friends, Team Rocket was starting to gain on them! The students noticed this, making the Alola boy scoff in annoyance while Lillie started to get worried.

"Geez, they're stubborn!" Kaito grunted while the timid student kept running.

"What will I do...?" Lillie started to ask until the Alola boy gave her the answer.

"You're a Pokémon Trainer now, Lillie! You should know what Snowy can do to help!" Kaito reminded, causing the timid student to widen her eyes in realization before she knew what she had to do.

"Oh, right! Snowy! Use Powder Snow toward the ground!" Lillie called out, causing Snowy to growl in affirmation before she blew freezing wind on the ground! The ground soon became covered with ice, causing the evil trio to slip!

They all wailed in surprise as they all fell down from the slippery ground.

"They're slipping away!" Jessie shrieked, as Meowth and Wobbuffet soon fell after Jessie and James!

"So am I! That powder puff's why!" Meowth wailed as he fell on the icy ground. James frowned before he took out the Pokémon guidebook as he realized why that is.

"Gadzooks! It says the Alolan Vulpix is an Ice Type!" James exclaimed, allowing the evil trio to understand the difference between the Kanto and the Alolan Vulpix.

"Who cares!? COME ON!" Jessie started to say before she shrieked as she fell down again, with James following! Meowth and Wobbuffet slipped as well, causing the evil trio to all slip and fall on the ice on their faces.

"Good... That should keep them busy for a moment... Let's go!" Kaito called out.

"Right... Now's our chance, Snowy! Hurry!" Lillie called, causing Snowy to stop the Powder Snow and follow after Lillie and Kaito, along with all her Pokémon friends!

"Chill out... OW!" Meowth grunted as he fell on the ice again, with Wobbuffet falling onto his back!

The two students continued their escape from the evil trio, with Kaito complimenting the timid student for her quick thinking to make things slippery for the evil trio.

"I've gotta admit, Lillie... It was quick thinking of you to let Snowy use Powder Snow to let those morons trip! That goes for you too, Snowy!" Kaito called out, causing Snowy to coo happily in response, while Lillie smiled happily.

"Thank you, Kaito... And like he said, your Powder Snow was great! Snowy, thank you!" Lillie said gratefully, causing the Fox Pokémon to coo happily. But as the two students continued running, they found themselves being chased again!

"STOP!" Jessie yelled, surprising the two as Kaito gritted his teeth.

"ARGH! You guys don't know when to quit! Buizel, Ice Beam! Rockruff, Rock Slide!" Kaito called out. The Sea Weasel Pokémon wasted no time trying to freeze the evil trio with an Ice Type attack, with Rockruff following with a Rock Slide attack!

"Wobbuffet!" Jessie called out, causing Wobbuffet to try and use Counter or Mirror Coat to deflect the incoming attacks. Somehow, the Patient Pokémon was able to successfully deflect Ice Beam first with Mirror Coat, before using Counter to deflect Rock Slide!

"No way... INCOMING!" Kaito yelled as he pushed Lillie away, enough to let himself and the timid student to dodge the incoming attacks! Buizel and Rockruff did the same for Vulpix and Snowy, as the two pushed the two newborns away!

BOOM!

 **Meanwhile...**

While Kaito and Lillie were trying to escape from Team Rocket, Ash and Mallow were still searching for the two as Rowlet seemed to have found something! The Grass Quill Pokémon flew around a spot, causing the two to stop where Rowlet was flying.

"Rowlet! Did you find anything?" Ash asked, only to make a bewildered expression when he watched his Grass-Flying Type hand him a small watermelon! The Kanto Trainer slumped down while Mallow gave a sheepish smile.

"Uh... That's not what I meant." Ash groaned, with Pikachu giving an amused cry.

"EEK!" Lillie's scream was not unheard as Ash and Mallow turned to where the scream was coming from!

"Over there!" Ash exclaimed as he ran first, with Mallow following from behind! Rowlet and Rotom followed as the two ran to try and find where the scream came from!

But as for the Alola boy and the timid student, they found themselves cornered as the evil trio sneered sinisterly at their trapped enemies.

"Your running fun is over, twerp and twerpette!" Jessie mocked the two.

"Our fun's just beginning!" Meowth added with a sneer.

"Tch... Get behind me." Kaito grunted, causing Lillie to slowly nod before she looked back to where they were cornered! The timid student soon came to realize that both she and Kaito were trapped on a wall, which would make a big drop if one of them were to fall.

"Your turn, Mareanie!" James called out as he sent his Poison-Water Type out to battle! Rockruff and Buizel growled at their enemies, as they were ready to defend their friends from the troublemakers.

Snowy whimpered a little, feeling frightened from getting cornered while Vulpix watched in worry. She knew that both Buizel and Rockruff were strong together, but these were bad guys that doesn't seem to be pushovers as well.

But just as soon as Mareanie took her appearance, she latched herself onto James' head affectionately, much to his chagrin.

"NOT ME! The white and red Vulpix is who we want...!" James complained, only to get poisoned by the Brutal Star Pokémon.

"ARGH! Save that for later! Mimikyu!" Jessie demanded, only to be ignored once more as the Disguise Pokémon had no interest in fighting opponents that weren't a Mouse Pokémon like Pikachu.

Recovering from the poison, James was ready to take action as he commanded the Brutal Star Pokémon to attack.

"All right, Mareanie! Use Sludge Bomb!" James called out. The Poison-Water Type jumped in the air before she shot multiple sludge attacks! Both Kaito and Lillie immediately countered back with their attacks!

"Snowy, use Powder Snow!"

"Rockruff, use Rock Slide!"

Making affirmative cries, both Snowy and Rockruff launched their attacks to counter the Sludge Bomb attack! The ice froze the sludge while Rock Slide bashed Mareanie away! It knocked her onto James, much to his annoyance.

"URGH! Second class!" Jessie mocked angrily, annoyed as well. Meowth smirked, as he was ready to join in on the fight.

"I like a captive audience..." Meowth sneered as he and his teammates started to approach both Kaito and Lillie dangerously, as the Pokémon were ready to fight back when they needed to.

But while Kaito was ready to fight back once again, Lillie was unsure on what to do, due to her inexperience in battling. And her first battle is happening with Team Rocket, a group of bad guys that could take Snowy away from her!

 _"This is bad! But if I don't do something, then Snowy will...!"_ Lillie started to think until James called an attack!

"Mareanie, use Sludge Bomb!" James shot out, catching Lillie by surprise. The Brutal Star Pokémon shot more sludges to where... both Vulpix and Snowy were! Both Kaito and Lillie widened their eyes in as Kaito gritted his teeth before he got in front of his friends.

"KAITO!" Lillie shrieked as the Sea Gauntlet on Kaito's arm began to glow.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kaito yelled as he made a slashing movement with his left arm. At that moment, water came out of nowhere and intercepted the Sludge Bomb attacks! The evil trio was more than shocked to see a twerp countering the Sludge Bomb attack!

"How did the twerp do that!?" Jessie exclaimed, as Meowth tried to attack this time.

"That was just a fluke! It won't work against me!" Meowth yelled as he prepared a Fury Swipes. But seeing this coming, the Alola boy made another slashing movement, this time with both of his hands!

At that moment, water knocked Meowth to the ground hard! The Team Rocket member yelled in pain as he tumbled to the ground from the hard impact he had taken from the water that came out of nowhere.

"Pfft… Bleh! What was...!? Where did the wet part come from!?" Meowth spluttered as he spat out the water that got into his mouth.

Continuing his glare at the evil trio, the Alola boy made another slashing movement, this time by moving them up in the air! Water formed together to create a water sphere that towered above the evil trio.

"This... doesn't look so good..." Jessie gulped before she called out to Wobbuffet.

"Wobbuffet, do your thing!" Jessie called out. Getting in front of his teammates, the Patient Pokémon used Mirror Coat! As the water splashed onto the evil trio, the Patient Pokémon's Mirror Coat caused some of the water to splash onto the two students and their Pokémon!

"Eek!"

"Ah!" The two students yelled in surprise as they took a big splash from the water that hit them! Buizel and Rockruff yelped in surprise as they both tumbled back, while the force from the water knocked both Vulpix and Snowy off the edge of the wall!

"SNOWY!"

"VULPIX!"

The two Trainers called out to their newborn Pokémon in horror as they dove for their Pokémon. Buizel and Rockruff watched in horror as they called out to both Kaito and Lillie, who were both falling down to the ground!

"BU BUI!"

"RUFF!"

Ash and Mallow had noticed this while they were running as the Grass Type user watched in horror as well.

"Oh no! Kaito! Lillie!" Mallow exclaimed, causing the Kanto Trainer to grit his teeth before he tried to get Rowlet to save his two friends.

"Rowlet, Leaf-!" Ash started to say, until...

Just when it looked like they were going to fall, something caught the both of them before they fell down! The two Pokémon of Kaito's both gasped in surprise, as did both Ash and Mallow, along with Pikachu, Rotom, and Bounsweet!

As Kaito held Vulpix in his arms closely, he slowly opened his eyes to see who saved both him and the timid student, only to get a surprise as he recognized the savior...

"You're...!" Kaito breathed out as he had laid eyes on the Thunderclap Wanderer. The Wanderer gave the Alola boy a relieved smile before it placed both him and Lillie on the ground gently by the time Ash and Mallow ran over.

"Kai!"

"Lillie!" The two friends checked up on their friends as the timid student slowly opened her eyes to see who was behind her.

"Mallow...?" Lillie asked, confused as to why the Grass Type user was here with the Kanto Trainer.

"Just in time!" Mallow sighed in relief before Ash turned to the Alola boy.

"Kai, you okay?" Ash asked, causing the Alola boy to slowly nod before he looked back to where the Thunderclap Wanderer stood, its smile disappearing and its face expression showing how serious it was when it had noticed the two other human kids coming into the scene.

"Y-Yeah... Thanks to our savior over there..." Kaito grunted as he stood up, with the Fox Pokémon in his arms. The Fire Type cooed in worry, causing Kaito to smile at her before he heard Buizel and Rockruff calling to him as they ran over towards him.

"I'm fine, you two... It's all thanks to our friend over there." Kaito assured, as he referred to the Wanderer. Both of his Pokémon turned to see the Electric Type in front of them while Ash, Mallow, and Lillie watched in amazement.

"That's the Thunderclap Wanderer...? The one Kahuna Hala mentioned about?" Ash asked in surprise.

"Oh my..." Lillie breathed out while Snowy eyed the Electric Type in awe.

"Oh, that's right! Snowy, are you okay?" Lillie asked, remembering the small hit Snowy had taken from the wave that backfired due to Wobbuffet's Mirror Coat attack.

"Vul!" Snowy cooed in affirmation, assuring to Lillie that she was all right.

"What about you, Vulpix? Are you hurt?" Kaito asked in concern, only to get a lick on the cheek from the Fire Type before Vulpix cooed, as she snuggled onto the Alola boy's chest, much to his relief and content.

"Thank goodness..." Kaito breathed out, as Buizel and Rockruff smiled to see their newborn friend safe from further harm. At seeing Kaito and his friend safe, the Thunderclap Wanderer closed its eyes in relief for a second before it glared to where the enemies were.

"Curses! It's the twerp!" James grunted angrily, with Meowth adding in his grunt of disapproval.

"Oy vey..." Meowth groaned, catching the Kanto Trainer's attention as he glared at his old enemies.

"Team Rocket! You're up to your old tricks..." Ash growled angrily, with Pikachu growling in agreement.

At hearing the Mouse Pokémon, the Disguise Pokémon perked up and hissed with its body surrounded with dark aura. At noticing this, Jessie smirked in realization before she encouraged her Ghost-Fairy Type Pokémon to go on with its assault.

"Oh, now? Then go get 'em, Mimikyu!" Jessie exclaimed as James ordered his next attack for Mareanie to use.

"That goes for you too, Mareanie!" James exclaimed, causing both Mimikyu and Mareanie to lung at to where the group was! But before Ash or Kaito could issue a counterattack, the Thunderclap Wanderer suddenly zipped in front of the group and growled.

Raising its fist, it slammed both Mimikyu and Mareanie away with its fist crackling with electricity!

"Whoa...!" Mallow gasped as Rotom recognized the move.

 **"That was a Thunder Punch attack!"** Rotom buzzed, allowing the evil trio to take notice of the Thunderclap Wanderer that is getting in their way.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Jessie asked, as James tried to find it in its guidebook.

"That's strange... There's no picture or facts about this new Pokémon!" James exclaimed, causing Meowth to sneer in realization.

"Then that must mean this Pokémon is super rare! Another good gift to be sent to the Boss!" Meowth sneered, much to the Alola boy's annoyance as he got ready to let his Pokémon attack the evil trio once again for their no good intentions.

"Yeah, as if I'll let you do that! Buizel, Rockruff... You guys ready?" Kaito asked, earning affirmative cries from his two Pokémon.

"Let 'em have it, buddy!" Ash called out, which Pikachu nodded at. The Mouse Pokemon joined his two friends, wanting to fight alongside them. Snowy watched the three before she jumped out of Lillie's arms to fight as well!

The same went for Vulpix, who jumped out of Kaito's arms to join her friends in the battle they could win at.

But before Ash, Kaito, or Lillie could issue a command to their Pokémon, the Thunderclap Wanderer made a growling sound, though it didn't sound threatening.

Rather, it was more of a command to not get involved in the fight the Wanderer got itself into.

The Pokémon School students all blinked their eyes in surprise while Kaito realized where this was going.

 _"This is just like back then when it saved both me and Hau from those troublemakers from Team Skull..."_ Kaito thought before he noticed the electricity crackling around the Thunderclap Pokémon's body and fist!

"Guys... Back away! This attack is going to be huge!" Kaito warned, causing his friends and their Pokémon friends to back off and let the Thunderclap Wanderer do his thing, as it growled angrily at the evil trio, much to their concern as they began to worry for what's happening.

"Uh, Meowth? What's going on...?" Jessie asked, as the Team Rocket member gulped for what the Wanderer was saying.

"It's... It's saying that... We're going to pay dearly for trying to endanger the twerp Pokémon, along with the twerp and twerpette!" Meowth explained fearfully, before he nearly fell back in surprise.

"Oh well, that certainly explains why it's angry!" James grunted before the Wanderer's eyes began to glow as well! Electricity crackled around its fist before it roared as it slammed its fists on the ground.

The electricity crackled around the ground before they somehow reached the evil trio! They couldn't help but scream from the big and intense shock they were getting from the strange, but powerful Electric Type attack.

The impact blasted them high into the air, looking like they were about to blast off, until something caught them in its grasp. To everyone's surprise, it was the same Bewear that kept dragging the evil trio back with it!

"Really?" Mallow exclaimed in disbelief as everyone watched to see Bewear drag the still shocked evil trio back to where the forest was.

"We're off with a new blast..." The shocked Team Rocket groaned as they let Bewear drag them away and out of the group's sight. At the bad guys being gone, both Fox Pokémon jumped into their Trainers' arms!

"Vul!" The two cried out, causing the two to embrace their Fox Pokémon.

"Snowy! You're the best..." Lillie said softly, earning a soft coo from the Ice Type.

"It's great to see you okay, Vulpix." Kaito said softly, earning another affectionate lick from the Fire Type, who cooed happily in response. Mallow widened her eyes, noticing how "close" Lillie was with with Snowy now.

"That's amazing... You're totally touching a Pokémon!" Mallow exclaimed, causing both Ash and Kaito to turn to see the timid student doing what she would've been scared of, making Ash amazed while causing the Alola boy to sigh in relief.

"Wow...!" Ash exclaimed, with Pikachu crying out in agreement.

"Finally..." Kaito breathed out, with Buizel smiling in approval. Rockruff barked happily as he painted while wagging his tail, feeling happy for the timid student and the newborn Ice Type.

Lillie blinked at this, before she looked to see Snowy, who was happily in her arms.

"Snowy..." was all Lillie could see before they rubbed their cheeks against each other! Kaito, Ash, and Mallow smiled together, along with their Pokémon friends and Rotom.

"See that? I told you this whole thing was gonna turn out just fine!" Ash reminded, causing the Alola boy to raise an eyebrow at his two friends with a suspicious expression on his face.

"Wait, what does that mean? Were you two stalking us this whole time?" Kaito asked, causing both Ash and Mallow to flinch before the Grass Type user tried to reassure that it wasn't what the Alola boy was thinking.

"N-No! That's not what Ash meant, Kai! We weren't following you two or anything..." Mallow started to say, only for Kaito to raise an eyebrow before he face palmed at his two friends.

"So you were stalking us..." Kaito groaned, causing both the Kanto Trainer and the Grass Type user to give apologetic looks to the Alola boy before Kaito turned to see the Thunderclap Wanderer still staring at him and his friends.

Taking a deep breath, the Alola boy walked over to the Wanderer, before speaking calmly for what he wanted to say to it.

"Thank you again... We would've been done for if you haven't saved us from those morons." Kaito said gratefully, causing the Wanderer to give a soft smile before it nodded back, until it raised its right paw again, making the Alola boy confused.

Then, using its paw, the Wanderer poked its two claws onto Kaito's forehead once again playfully, much to the Alola boy's surprise before he winced a little for the sudden poke.

"Ow... Again? Can you... tell or show me who you are this time?" Kaito asked, only to get a face expression that seemed apologetic before it leapt off the ground and jumped on top of a building, before it jumped to other buildings!

"So that's a no..." Kaito sighed, before he scratched the back of his head. This encounter gave him nothing much to go on as the Alola boy turned to his three friends, to see Ash and Mallow praising Lillie for being able to touch Snowy for the first time.

 _"Well... At least I can look on the bright side. Look at her... She can finally touch Snowy with her own two hands!"_ Kaito thought as he rubbed Vulpix's head, causing the young Fire Type to coo happily in surprise.

The Alola boy then felt Buizel climbing onto his right shoulder while Rockruff climbed onto his left, both of them smiling at their human brother and the newborn Fire Type, as Kaito smiled back at them.

 **The next day...**

"She's here!" Mallow called out, causing everyone to turn and see Lillie holding Snowy in her arms.

"Alola!" Lillie called out, causing Ash to greet her back.

"Well Alola, Lillie!" Ash greeted back, with Camilla questioning her well-being.

"How are you?" Camilla asked, causing Sophocles to point out her ability to hold the Fox Pokémon now.

"She's holding Vulpix tight. See?" Sophocles pointed out until Kaito corrected the Electric Type user while walking in the classroom.

"That's Snowy, Sophocles. She may be an Alolan Vulpix, but she does have a name, you know." Kaito reminded as he walked in with Vulpix in his arms, as well as Buizel and Rockruff walking by his side.

"Alola, Kai!" Ash greeted, causing the Alola boy to greet his Kanto friend back.

"Alola, Ash. Guys." Kaito greeted back, as Lana turned to the two, noticing something similar between the two of them.

"You two sure look happy. So everything went well yesterday?" Lana asked, causing the Kahuna's grandson to respond with a smirk while putting his hands on the back of his head.

"It sure looks that way! Look at them! They're both holding the Vulpix close to them! Like a mother and father!" Hau explained, causing the Alola boy to widen his eyes while Lillie flushed red a little, before she pouted at the Kahuna's grandson.

"We're not like that, Hau..." Lillie grumbled, much to Hau's confusion as he cocked his head. The others chuckled sheepishly for the unintentional remark the Kahuna's grandson had done just now while Kiawe noticed Lillie not being fidgety like she is with Pokémon.

"You're finally over your fear." Kiawe pointed out, causing Lillie to nod with a happy smile.

"Yeah! And thank you all so much!" Lillie exclaimed gratefully. The students' Pokémon all came over to greet the two Fox Pokémon, with Pikachu being the first to do so.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu greeted brightly, causing the Fox Pokémon to jump out of Kaito's arms before she nuzzled her nose onto the Mouse Pokémon's cheek, much to Pikachu's content as he cried out happily for the greeting.

Snowy on the other hand, watched as her Fire Type counterpart greeted Pikachu brightly before she felt herself being set down on the ground by Lillie. Noticing her coming, the Fire Type turned to her Ice Type counterpart, awaiting her greeting patiently.

"Snowy, these are all of your friends." Lillie explained, causing the Ice Type to blink for a moment before she spoke her greeting to the young Fire Type.

"Vul Vulpix..." Snowy greeted, feeling a little timid.

"Vul!" Vulpix greeted back happily before she nuzzled her nose onto her Ice Type counterpart's cheek, making the Ice Type flush a little as the Trainers watched with smiles on their faces.

"Hey! They're all getting along now!" Ash pointed out, as the other Pokémon started to join in! Rockruff and Buizel joined in with the fun first, before Popplio, Eevee, Pichu, and Bounsweet joined their friends.

Togedemaru jumped off of Turtonator's head happily before she spun around the two Fox Pokémon! But just as she kept spinning, she stopped as she held onto whatever was close to her... Lillie.

The timid student flinched as she grew stiff at another Pokémon touching her, causing the others to look at her sheepishly while Kaito sighed in annoyance.

"But I guess she still can't touch other Pokémon..." Mallow pointed out, until Hau assured that everything will go fine.

"That's true, but she'll get used to them eventually! I'm sure of it!" Hau assured brightly, with Sophocles shrugging in agreement.

"Words of wisdom." Sophocles added sheepishly, as the other Pokémon gazed at the timid student curiously.

"You'll give it your best!" Mallow assured while Lillie shook a little before she tried to feel confident in herself for being with other Pokémon.

"I've got to be strong..." Lillie spoke to herself shakily until Snowy jumped into her arms in concern. At feeling the Ice Type in her arms, the timid student smiled softly before she hugged her Ice Type lovingly, causing Snowy to coo happily before she nuzzled Lillie back.

The others watched to see the two bonding together while Kaito had his arms folded. He did smile, but it wasn't a very bright one.

 _"Only Snowy, huh... Well, she'll have to get used to being with the other Pokémon before she actually gets rid of her fear. But still... That Thunderclap Wanderer..."_ Kaito thought as he remembered the several encounters he had made with the Thunderclap Pokémon.

 _"I could only hope that I'll get to know that Pokémon soon. I would like to know who that Pokémon is, so I can remember of what I did with it together. There's a good reason why it seems to be so attached to me... And I'll get to the bottom of it as soon as I can!"_ Kaito thought with a determined expression.

What he didn't know, was that while he was thinking about the Thunderclap Wanderer, the Electric Type was gazing at him from a few distance away from the Pokémon School, as it was hiding behind the trees and bushes.

At spotting Kaito, the Wanderer smiled a little before it turned back to make its way back to its home.

 ** _"Sorry, Kai... But... I don't believe now is the time for you to know who I truly am until you overcome the other trials you might have to face later... Especially when they could be difficult trials to overcome..."_** Zeraora thought before it continued to make its way back home.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Beam, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Rockruff (M): (Crunch, Sand** **Attack, Rock Slide, Howl)**

 **Vulpix (F): (Ember, Roar, Baby-Doll Eyes, Quick Attack)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 29: The Wild Stones Handle the Fire!**

 **Chapter 30: The Stones Stay in the Group!**

 **Chapter 31: Little Ones Can Do Big Things!**

 **Chapter 32: Get Mixed with the Big and Bad!**

 **Chapter 33: A Persistent Rival! It's Sho!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Shiho: Big brother! Big brother! It's Rockruff! Rockruff got hurt from something! Just look at him!

Kaito: What in the world...? Why are you like this...? Did you get yourself into a fight or something today?

Seita: Big bro... What's going to happen to Rockruff if he keeps going on like this? He was like this before you caught him, right?

Kaito: Now that you mention it, yeah... He was like this when he was trying to get stronger, like when we fought against each other.

Shiho: Does that mean Rockruff wants to go back home and become strong like it was before when we met him?

Kaito: Come on, Shiho... Rockruff made his choice to leave home... I'm sure he wouldn't just back out and leave... would he?

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Lillie is able to touch Snowy, but is still unable to touch other Pokémon

\- Lillie, Ash, and Mallow meets Zeraora for the first time


	29. The Wild Stones Handle the Fire!

**Chapter 29: The Wild Stones Handle the Fire!**

Kaito was making his way home after swimming in the ocean with Buizel today. The Alola boy sighed before he hung his towel around his neck, with Buizel walking besides him with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Bui! Bu bui!" Buizel cried out, causing the Alola boy to smile back at the Sea Weasel Pokémon.

"I know it's been a while since we did this. So many things have happened in a month or two. And to be honest, I'm kinda glad that we did it today since it's been a while when we swam together." Kaito admitted before he rubbed the Sea Weasel Pokémon's head, much to the Water Type's content.

As they were near their home, the Alola boy began to return to his thoughts about the Thunderclap Wanderer when it had saved both him and Lillie a few days ago after Snowy and Vulpix finally hatched from their Eggs.

"I still can't get my finger around it... Why is it that whenever I see that Pokémon, I just have to see it again? Do you know why, Bui?" Kaito asked, only to get a frown and a shaking head from the Water Type.

"Bui..." Buizel said sadly, causing the Alola boy to smile at his Sea Weasel Pokémon before he rubbed his head again.

"Don't worry about it... I'm sure we'll be able to find more clues to the mysteries that we have to solve..." Kaito assured, causing Buizel to regain his smile as the Alola boy and his Water Type smiled at each other, both in content with each other.

Soon, they were in front of the door as Kaito opened up to greet his two siblings, along with Rockruff and Vulpix.

"We're back!"

"Bu bui!" Kaito and Buizel called out together, which caught Shiho and Seita's attention as they ran over to their elder brother.

"Welcome back, big brother!"

"You're here, big bro!"

"Vul!" Shiho and Seita immediately rushed into their older brother's arms while Vulpix cooed happily before she jumped into the Alola boy's arms, cuddling onto his bare chest. Buizel climbed up on his human brother's shoulder as he watched to see Kaito embracing his three family members.

But at realizing that someone was missing, the Alola boy looked around in confusion to see who wasn't around.

"Hang on a second... Where did Rockruff go?" Kaito asked, causing Shiho to frown before she tried to explain.

"Well... Rockruff suddenly left home a while after you left, big brother... It seemed urgent or something." Shiho explained, catching the Alola boy before he frowned in worry.

 _"Urgent? Did it have something to do with his pack?"_ Kaito thought, before Seita added in more details.

"You don't think something bad has happened to Rockruff, big bro?" Seita asked, expressing his concern. The Alola boy blinked before he shook his head in reassurance as he smiled at his little brother.

"That's silly, Seita... This is Rockruff we're talking about here. I'm sure that he'll be fine. You both know that he's strong even for a young fighter, right?" Kaito asked, earning nods from his two siblings before Vulpix noticed something from behind him.

"Vul! Vulpix!" Vulpix cooed in surprise, causing Kaito to turn and see someone familiar behind him!

"Oh! Rockruff, you're back... WHAT!?" Kaito started to say in relief before he suddenly widened his eyes in both shock and disbelief. Seita and Shiho both gasped at this while Buizel widened his eyes in surprise to see what occurred to the Puppy Pokémon.

Rockruff's body was all scratched up! There were scratch marks, scrapes, cuts, along with a little bruise over Rockruff's scarred eye.

"What... How...!? Huh!? How the heck did this happen!? Rockruff...?" Kaito spluttered before he lifted his injured Puppy Pokémon in his arms. The little Rock Type whimpered in pain, as he still felt the cuts and scratches he had taken from somewhere.

"Poor Rockruff..." Shiho cried out in worry while Seita just frowned.

"What could've happened to him, big bro?" Seita asked, causing Kaito to shake his head. Buizel and Vulpix both watched in worry as the Alola boy went to one of the cabinets to take out Pokémon medicine for the injured Rock Type.

"Come on, Rockruff... I don't know what you did out there, but I asked you to look after Shiho, Seita, and Vulpix, didn't I? What were you doing out there...?" Kaito asked, causing Rockruff to whimper in response.

He obviously felt ashamed for defying Kaito's request of looking after the young ones, but he had a good reason of doing so. But it would be difficult to explain it to the Alola boy since he couldn't understand Pokémon language.

* * *

 **(Pokémon Opening: Breathe English Subbed)**

 **(I do not own this ending song)**

 _ **A music chart full of positive words  
**_ _ **Giving a supportive push even when you didn't ask**_

(Kaito opens his eyes, before revealing the Sea Gauntlet, which began to shine brightly)

(The opening title reveals itself on the screen)

 _ **You are doing your best already**_  
 _ **Don't know why you're rushing and forcing yourself to change something**_

(Shiho trips, much to Seita's surprise until Kaito helps his little sister up, causing Shiho to smile)

(Kaito is joined by Buizel and Rockruff, before he turns to see Ash and the rest of his classmates calling to him while running towards him)

 _ **Do you think that you're not good enough now? If you don't act quick enough**_

(Hau is eating a malasada with Pichu and Eevee before he blinks, turning to the window of the malasada shop to see dark clouds)

(Camilla is enjoying her time at the beach with Austin, Comfey, Fomantis, Litten, and Cutiefly until she notices the dark clouds)

 _ **Can you not make it to the future?**_

(Kaito watches the sky as he sighs before Ash puts his arm around his shoulder, much to his surprise as Ash grins at him)

(The boys watch with Shiho, Seita, and Vulpix, seeing Buizel and Pikachu sparring together, with Rowlet and Rockruff against one another)

 _ **The negative is only an important fragment of**_  
 _ **Your spectacular journey**_

(Kaito is near the ocean until he turns to see unknown people sending out their Pokémon to attack him)

(Kaito tries to defend himself only for the enemies to blast all their attacks on him)

(Just as Kaito looked like he was hit, a giant thunderbolt repelled the attacks, revealing Zeraora)

 _ **Why not just be as you are**_  
 _ **If you make an unassuming voice, it will echo**_

(Storm clouds gather before a giant wave splashes in the air)

(Camilla holds her necklace to her, looking afraid until she's comforted by her Pokémon)

(A boy walks up on a cliff with a Rockruff, who has a strange gemstone attached on its neck)

 _ **I've heard it from a well-known phrase, before you know it, it will still remain unchanged**_

(King Kaisuke reunites with Shizuka, who smiles at the Sea King with tears welling up in her eyes)

(A Primarina uses **Oceanic Operetta** , as the giant water orb explodes, splashing water everywhere)

 ** _Even if it doesn't become famous, it's still your song_**

(Kaito and Ash faces Zeraora with Pikachu and Buizel as the battle gets intense)

(Kaito opens his eyes again, only to be sleeping on the beach with all of his friends and Pokémon)

 **(Opening End)**

* * *

It was another day at the Pokémon School, as Kaito was still a little shaken up from what had happened to Rockruff last night. During class, the Alola boy explained the whole situation to the others, which surprised them, including the Kanto Trainer.

"And that's what happened... I honestly don't know how he got those wounds..." Kaito admitted, before Ash spoke up.

"Hey, come to think about it... Our Rockruff back at Prof. Kukui's house was hurt, too!" Ash explained, much to the others' surprise, with Hau asking in disbelief.

"Whoa, Prof. Kukui's Rockruff, too...?" Hau breathed out in disbelief before Lillie brought up a question on what the Professor or the Alola boy could've done.

"But if this has been an ongoing problem, then why didn't Prof. Kukui make sure both Rockruff stays inside its Pokéball? And you, Kaito...?" Lillie asked, causing the Alola boy to shake his head before he gave a small smile.

"I don't know... It just seemed wrong to keep Rockruff inside when he made friends with both Shiho and Seita... He always looks after the two when I leave him at home when Bui and I have to do something together..." Kaito explained before he turned to see where the Sea Weasel Pokémon was.

The Water Type was watching Popplio, who seemed to be preparing to make a water balloon for Pikachu, Bounsweet, Eevee, Vulpix, and Pichu to enjoy as Ash brought up a different reason for the Alola Professor's case.

"The thing is, for Prof. Kukui... Rockruff really isn't the Professor's Pokémon." Ash explained, causing everyone else to be a little startled or surprised at the news.

"It isn't?" Mallow asked in surprise, before Ash explained.

"That's what he said. One day, Rockruff just followed him after back home after he gave it some Pokémon food." Ash explained, causing the others to question themselves about the wild Rockruff they know now.

"So Rockruff is wild?" Mallow asked, with Camilla sweat dropping before she gave a smile.

"I actually thought it was his Pokémon since he seemed to be quite attached to the Professor... But to hear that he's actually a wild Pokémon... that's actually kind of surprising." Camilla admitted, with Kiawe folding his arms.

"Me, too... Like Camilla said, Rockruff's completely attached to Prof. Kukui. It's just like how your Rockruff's attached to you, Kai." Kiawe stated, turning to the Alola boy, who nodded in agreement.

"I guess... but I'd say he's more kind of... attached to Shiho and Seita? I mean, he plays with them all the time and always shows a positive attitude when he's around them." Kaito assured sheepishly, causing Camilla to raise an eyebrow.

"Don't be so modest... You're Rockruff's Trainer, Kaito. So of course he would be attached to you. All Rockruff are like that whether they are wild or a Trainer's Pokémon." Camilla reminded, causing the Alola boy to give a nod before Rotom floated up, reminding everyone of the way Rockruff does things.

 **"Camilla's right! You see, Rockruff have quite a reputation for being genuine people-friendly Pokémon."** Rotom buzzed before it revealed the details about the Puppy Pokémon.

 **"Rockruff, the Puppy Pokémon. A Rock Type. Rockruff have lived with humans since ancient times. They train themselves by running around."** Rotom buzzed, causing Lana to make a guess on what could've happened to the two Rock Types.

"So training may be why the two of them got hurt!" Lana guessed before Kaito brought up another question.

"If that's the case, then what kind of training did they do? Running around a lot doesn't get you all scratched up or bruised like that..." Kaito reminded, causing the Water Type user to nod in understanding.

"So some sort of training did that?" Ash asked, before Sophocles brought up a hypothesis on what could be happening with the two.

"I'll bet I know what's going on. Yeah, maybe both Rockruff are getting close to evolving!" Sophocles guessed, catching Kaito by surprise, along with Ash.

"Evolving?" Ash repeated in confusion before the Rotom Pokédex buzzed in with new details about Rockruff's evolution.

 **"Rockruff evolves into Lycanroc, which has two different forms based on when it evolves. It evolves into Midday Form Lycanroc during the day and Midnight Form Lycanroc during the night."** Rotom buzzed.

"Wow... What it looks like depends on when Rockruff evolves!" Ash breathed out in amazement, causing Kaito to narrow his eyes.

"But... with the training the two of them could've done at night, could it be that they want to become the Midnight Form...?" Kaito asked, causing Hau to pipe up.

"It's possible! But man... it would be plenty scary if there were two Midnight Form Lycanroc! I heard they can be quite short tempered when something doesn't go right or when they're in a tough battle!" Hau explained, knowing what the Midnight Form can do.

"Scary is one thing... As for Midday Form, it's calm during battles and they can be extremely loyal to Trainers! They can be patient too, but that makes it sound like they're a bit... well, weaker than the Midnight Form." Camilla explained.

 **"Furthermore, when it gets close to evolving, Rockruff's temperament becomes more aggressive and it tends to act more independent. It's common for it to disappear and then return after it has evolved."** Rotom buzzed.

At the mentioning of a Rockruff disappearing and returning after evolving, it caught both Ash and Kaito's attention as they perked their heads up in surprise! As soon as they gasped, the water balloon Popplio made suddenly popped!

At water splashing on them, Pikachu, Pichu, Vulpix, Eevee, Bounsweet, and Togedemaru all wailed in surprise before they groaned for being wet, much to the Sea Lion Pokémon and the Sea Weasel Pokémon's chagrin.

"Temperamental and independent...?" Kaito repeated in disbelief, which didn't go unnoticed by both Hau and Camilla, as they looked at each other before they looked back at the Alola boy.

The Alola boy looked fixed in his thoughts, which could possibly be due to what Rotom said about Rockruff just now.

 **After school...**

Kaito was about walk home with Buizel and Vulpix at his side, until he was called to by Hau.

"Hey! Kaito!" Hau called out, catching the Alola boy's attention as he turned to see the Kahuna's grandson run over to him with a bright smile on his face.

"You heading home?" Hau asked, causing the Alola boy to raise an eyebrow before he nodded in affirmation.

"Of... course. That's where I sometimes go so that I could check up on my siblings. Why?" Kaito asked, causing the Kahuna's grandson to clear his throat before he explained as to why he called him.

"Well... You kinda looked bothered when Rotom explained about the Rockruff being temperamental and independent, that's all... You worried about that?" Hau asked, causing the Alola boy to blink before he sighed at the subject.

"I was afraid you or the others might figure it out, but... yeah. Who wouldn't be worried? If it was your Pokémon that have gotten hurt by something or someone, then wouldn't you get worried for them?" Kaito asked, only for Hau to shake his head.

"Nah... I wouldn't be TOO worried, since I know that my Pokémon will know what they want or need to do even when I'm not around! You need to have some faith in Rockruff too, you know?" Hau reminded brightly.

At being reminded to be supportive for the Puppy Pokémon, the Alola boy sighed before he looked up at the blue sky, while Buizel and Vulpix watched him do so.

"I know... But after what happened to him last night, it's kind of hard to do that since that got me all... shocked for whatever happened to him. If it is special training, then I'd like to at least know on what it was. Otherwise, it'd be hard to believe in him when he gets all injured like that." Kaito explained before he walked off.

Hau just watched the Alola boy leave, before he scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"You really do love your Pokémon... Don't you, Kai?" Hau asked himself, with the smile remaining on his face.

 **At Kaito's home...**

"I'm back!" Kaito called out, which earned him a cheerful bark from a familiar Pokémon. The Puppy Pokémon bounded over to his two Pokémon friends and his human brother happily, as he wrestled around playfully with the cooing Fox Pokémon.

 _"Good... Rockruff stayed while we were gone back at the Pokémon School..."_ Kaito thought, before he sighed in relief as Seita and Shiho came over to greet their older brother.

"Welcome home, big bro!" Seita exclaimed while Shiho just nodded in agreement. Just as Kaito was about to thank the two for their patience, he was suddenly jumped on by the Puppy Pokémon, who happily nuzzled his rocky collar onto the Alola boy.

At first, Kaito winced before he gave a sheepish smile, as he tried to accept the painful affection that he was being given from the Rock Type.

"Easy, easy there... I know that by rubbing your rocky collar on me, you show how much you like me or the others, but try to be more careful when you do that, okay?" Kaito asked politely, as he kept the smile on his face.

"Ruff!" Rockruff barked happily, as he panted with a cheerful smile on his face. Vulpix cooed to the Puppy Pokémon, causing the Rock Type to run around with the Fox Pokémon around the living room to run around while Buizel watched with a smile on his face.

As Kaito was headed to his room, he watched Rockruff play around with the Fire Type, before he recalled of what the Puppy Pokémon was like before he joined both the Alola boy and the Sea Weasel Pokémon after he left his pack.

 _"It's only been a month or so, but Rockruff looks like he's already accustomed to home... I wonder how the pack is doing without him."_ Kaito thought before he left for his room, with Buizel following close.

 **Later...**

Kaito was in the living room reading a book, while Seita and Shiho played around with both Vulpix and Rockruff. Buizel sat next to his human brother, as he was more relaxed with him instead of being energetic like Rockruff and Vulpix were.

But while Kaito was reading, he made sure to give small glances to the Puppy Pokémon to make sure his behavior doesn't seem temperamental. Otherwise, it could cause relationship problems between the Puppy Pokémon itself and his younger siblings.

Given the fact that both Shiho and Seita loved the Puppy Pokémon as a part of their family, the Alola boy could fear of what would occur if the Puppy Pokémon suddenly acted aggressive.

 _"Independent and temperamental... Those are signs to show that Rockruff are close to evolving, but... with the personality that Rockruff is showing, it doesn't seem like he's close... Then again, he has trained a lot back when he was with the pack..."_ Kaito thought carefully.

He recalled back when Buizel battled against Rockruff the first time, who proved to be a tough cookie to beat despite of the type advantage the Sea Weasel Pokémon had against the Puppy Pokémon.

 _"That was a tough battle, if I say so for myself... Back then, he was so determined to win and was easily upset for when he would lose or when the battle was interrupted by his father calling him..."_ Kaito thought again before he frowned.

 _"But... is he still feeling that way? I mean, despite of the many battles we had, there were some bitter times that Rockruff was forced to take because he was battling alongside me..."_ Kaito thought, as he clearly remembered the defeats Rockruff had to endure.

One time was when the Puppy Pokémon was easily defeated by Hariyama after battling against Kahuna Hala's Crabrawler. Another time was when Rockruff had made a tie with Camilla's Litten during the festival at Iki Town despite of the type advantage Rockruff had.

Not only that, there was also the time for when Rockruff was defeated by Ash's Rowlet during the final round of the tournament. After the competition was over, Kaito was sure he had seen Rockruff looking bitter and upset for the defeat he was forced to take.

 _"There was also that time when he was nearly defeated by Totem Gumshoos during our trial at Verdant Caverns..."_ Kaito thought before a devastating thought came to the Alola boy's mind as he nearly dropped the book he was reading.

 _"No... Could it be...? Could it be that by staying with me... Rockruff is being held back from becoming stronger? I mean, he proved to be really strong back when he was with the pack, but with the many losses he gained from staying with me... It could be possible that..."_ Kaito started to think.

That was, until his thoughts were interrupted by Shiho calling to him.

"Big brother?" Shiho called out, catching Kaito by surprise as he looked at his little sister.

"Hm? W-What is it, Shiho?" Kaito asked, only to get a frown from the little girl.

"That's what I should be asking... You looked like you were afraid of something just now." Shiho pointed out, causing Buizel to blink while Kaito just tensed at Shiho pointing out the face expression he had while being collected in his thoughts.

"It's... It's nothing, Shiho... Really. I just... had some thoughts back when the festival happened. Remember? I was at the competition that I thought I would lose in several times for when I battled against Camilla and Ash..." Kaito reminded sheepishly.

"Oh yeah...! You looked really determined to win back at the competition, big bro..." Seita exclaimed, unaware of what his big brother was really thinking. Shiho on the other hand, didn't seem convinced as she pouted at her brother.

"Is that really what you were thinking, big brother...? Nothing else?" Shiho asked, causing the Alola boy to sweat drop at her attempt of making a stern expression.

"Come on, Shiho... Would I lie to you? Even a little?" Kaito asked, causing the little sister to make a small giggle before she shook her head in response.

"Mm... Kinda... You sometimes try to not make us worry by saying that you're okay when you're actually not, big brother..." Shiho admitted, as she knew that Kaito told her and Seita a lie for a few times so that the two of them wouldn't worry much for him.

Nodding back with a sweat drop and a sheepish expression, the Alola boy looked to see Rockruff looking at him in curiosity while Vulpix jumped onto his lap, cooing at him in concern.

Sweat dropping at the looks he's been given, the Alola boy could only sigh before he placed his book down, before rubbing Vulpix's head, causing the young Fire Type to smile happily at the affection being given to her.

"All right, fine... I'm... well... It's kinda hard to explain, really. I don't think it's the best time, really." Kaito admitted, as he truthfully didn't want to admit out loud that he was thinking about Rockruff.

If the Puppy Pokémon were to hear now about the ill thoughts Kaito thought about him, it could possibly damage his relationship with the Rock Type.

"Mm... Then, when you feel like it's okay to tell us, will you tell us, then?" Seita asked, causing Kaito to blink before he chuckled as he ruffled Seita's head, making the younger brother of his pout for the affection.

"Aw, big bro...!" Seita groaned, before he held his head with a pouty manner.

"Ha ha... Sure. I'll tell you when I feel like it, okay?" Kaito asked, earning approved nods from his younger siblings.

"Okay!" The two cried out before they headed upstairs, with Vulpix trailing after them happily. Rockruff soon followed, chasing after the younger kids and Vulpix, leaving the Alola boy with his Sea Weasel Pokémon.

By the time they were all upstairs, the Alola boy sighed, as he slouched down on the couch.

"Bui?" Buizel asked, nudging his human brother. The Alola boy shook his head as he admitted to Buizel of what he couldn't do at the moment.

"I just... can't do it. I can't tell those two of what I'm really thinking, Bui... If I say it now, then it'll make them even more worried. And not to mention, it might hurt Rockruff a bit if I say it out loud..." Kaito admitted as he held his head with a groan.

The Sea Weasel Pokémon gave a sympathetic cry before he looked to where the siblings and his two Pokémon friends had gone off to before he looked back at his human brother.

"Bui..." was all the Water Type could say before he nuzzled into Kaito, causing the Alola boy to accept the affection he was getting from his Sea Weasel Pokémon.

 **That night...**

Kaito was on his bed with Buizel at his left side, reading another book that was related to Water Types. Vulpix was at his right with Rockruff being right next to her. Despite of the tight squeeze on the bed, the four of them together seemed to be okay with the positions they were in.

Buizel was watching his human brother read, while Vulpix and Rockruff looked like they were sleeping a bit early today. As the two slept, Kaito gave a glance to see the fast asleep Puppy Pokémon sleeping peacefully.

 _"Hm... Maybe I had the wrong idea..."_ Kaito thought simply before he turned his eyes back on the book.

But as time passed by later on, the Alola boy was wrong about having the wrong idea.

While he had fallen asleep with Buizel together, the Rock Type twitched his ears before he opened his eyes and looked around, before looking out at the window, as he seemed to have heard something from the forest that was near his new home.

Narrowing his eyes, the Puppy Pokémon bounded away by leaving the room and heading downstairs. But the Rock Type didn't get far when Kaito had woken up due to the sudden rustling he had heard in his room.

Blinking several times, the Alola boy eyed to where Rockruff was before, until he widened his eyes in shock. Shaking Buizel awake, the Alola boy began to feel a little frantic for what happened to the missing Rock Type.

"Hey... Hey! Buizel, wake up!" Kaito called out silently, causing Buizel to jerk himself awake, before the Sea Weasel Pokémon looked around frantically before he turned to see his human brother looking at him with the same expression.

"He's off! We need to follow after him!" Kaito exclaimed silently, causing the Sea Weasel Pokémon to look where Rockruff was before the Water Type noticed the Puppy Pokémon's absence.

Understanding of what he and his human brother needed to do, the two headed outside to see whether they could follow after the Puppy Pokémon after the Alola boy wore his outdoor clothes on once again.

Soon, while leaving the house quietly, the Sea Weasel Pokémon was able to use his nose to know where the Puppy Pokémon had gone off to. After picking up the Rock Type's scent, the Sea Weasel Pokémon ran ahead with Kaito following him from behind.

Soon, the two noticed Rockruff running across the woods up ahead, causing them to stealthily follow to make sure Rockruff doesn't see them trailing after him.

"Where is he going...?" Kaito asked silently, only to get a frown from the Water Type, as Buizel didn't know the answer to the question, too.

"Bui..." Buizel replied in response. But just as the two were about to continue their chase, Buizel gave a silent cry to catch Kaito's attention. Blinking in surprise, the Alola boy looked to see another Rockruff heading to where their Rock Type friend was heading for!

"Another Rockruff... Wait, could that be...?" Kaito started to ask before he heard someone calling to him.

"Kai!" Ash called out, causing both Kaito and Buizel to turn and see the Kanto Trainer running over to them with the Alola Professor, Pikachu, and Rotom.

"What are you doing here...?" Ash asked, causing the Alola boy to ask the same question back.

"What am I doing here? What are you and the Professor doing here?" Kaito asked, allowing the Alola Professor to explain.

"Ash told me about what happened to your Rockruff, Kaito... You see, our Rockruff is acting the same way as yours." Prof. Kukui explained, causing the Alola boy to be reminded of when Ash explained that Prof. Kukui's Rockruff had scrapes and scratches like his was, too!

"So... Does this mean...?" Kaito started to ask, before the Alola Professor nodded to him.

"Right... I believe our reason for being here is the same reason as yours." Prof. Kukui assured, causing Kaito to slowly nod before Ash nodded back at the Alola boy. With the three of them nodding to each other, they joined together to trail after the two runaway Rock Types.

Soon, while the two Rockruff went over a log with the boys and the Professor following after them with Pikachu, Buizel, and Rotom, the Professor stopped the boys as he recognized as to where the two Rock Types seemed to be heading to right now.

"Wait a sec! Just up ahead..." Prof. Kukui started to say, confusing the two boys before they all continued to make way to where the two Puppy Pokémon were heading for.

Later, as they seemed to be getting close to where the two Rock Types were going, they all heard howls up ahead.

"Those howls..." Kaito started to say before he went ahead with Buizel at his side. Arriving out of the forest, the Alola boy widened his eyes as to what he was seeing with his own eyes right now.

What Kaito was seeing, seemed to be some sort of a rocky hill that resembled a rocky mountain. The mountain was shaped like a claw, and that wasn't the only thing that awed both the Alola boy and the Sea Weasel Pokémon.

At the mountain, were two Lycanroc! One was a Midday Form and the other was a Midnight Form. The two stood on the claw-like rocks on the rocky mountain, with many other Pokémon dashing forward to confront each other!

Two of them were the Rockruff that Kaito, Ash, and Prof. Kukui were trailing after.

While Kaito was awed by the sights he was seeing, the Kanto Trainer and the Alola Professor had caught up as they all took witness as to what they were seeing right now and what Pokémon there were at the rocky mountain.

The Kanto Trainer blinked, as he was particularly interested at the two Wolf Pokémon that were standing at the two claw-like rocks.

"They're Lycanroc!" Ash breathed out in awe, with Rotom noticing the forms of the two.

 **"It's a Midday Form and a Midnight Form Lycanroc to boot! This is a very curious situation, indeed..."** Rotom buzzed, before the Professor acknowledged of what he knew about this mountain.

"I knew it... We're all looking at Clawmark Hill!" Prof. Kukui exclaimed, much to the Alola boy's confusion.

"Clawmark Hill...?" Kaito repeated in confusion before he turned to see the Midday and Midnight Form Lycanroc jump down and face each other! The Midday Form made the first move by sending sharp rocks to strike the Midnight Form!

Wincing in pain, the Midnight Form took the attack before the Midday Form struck the Midnight Form again with an Accelerock attack! The Pokémon cheered for the two to show them their battling, with Kaito's Rockruff and Prof. Kukui's Rockruff encouraging them also.

"A Rock Throw and an Accelerock!? This is incredible!" Prof. Kukui admitted as the Pokémon continued to cheer for the two Lycanroc to keep their battling go on as the Midday Form glared at the Midnight Form, who glared back threateningly.

The two continued their staring contest for a while until the Midday Form ended the staring by jumping in the air and striking the Midnight Form with a Bite attack!

However, while taking damage from the attack, the Midnight Form countered back by smashing the Midday Form into the air with its fist!

"That was Counter!" Ash pointed out, before the Alola Professor explained the Midnight Form's battling style.

"The Midnight Form's preferred battling style is to take its opponent's attacks and then land a decisive blow!" Prof. Kukui explained while Kaito continued to watch.

 _"Could this be it? Was Rockruff just inspired to train hard by watching these two fight one another? If so, then who was the one that inflicted him so much pain?"_ Kaito thought, while Rotom was determined to gather information about the two!

 **"This is no time to be amazed. I must record this!"** Rotom buzzed as he began to take pictures of the battle going on

But while the two were battling one another, they both howled loudly together, causing the Pokémon that were watching the battle to face against one another! The Machoke wrestled with a Hariyama, with a Golduck wrestling with a Pangoro!

A Vullaby faced a Boldore, while a Sableye challenged a Primeape! The Braviary and Fearow faced each other as well in an aerial battle, as the three humans and their Pokémon friends watched in surprise.

"Wait, where's our two Rockruff friends?" Kaito asked, standing up until the Professor noticed one on a rock.

"One of them is over there!" Prof. Kukui pointed out, while Buizel pointed to another one that was on another rock.

"Bu bui!" Buizel pointed out, causing Kaito to look and see his Rock Type Pokémon friend looking around, which seemed to be due to his wish to fight against an opponent.

Ash noticed this all happening as he was ready to head down and call to the Rock Types.

"It's all making sense to me now!" Ash exclaimed, until the Professor stopped him from going down.

"Wait! We know why both of the Rockruff got hurt, but what matters most is what the two of them want, so let's all watch things a little bit longer and see what happens!" Prof. Kukui suggested seriously.

"By the time it's over, those two will be pummeled down! You expect me to just stand here and watch like a spectator at a game, Professor!?" Kaito asked, his tone showing how clearly annoyed he was for the Professor making such a suggestion.

"Kaito... I understand your concern for your Pokémon, but would Rockruff want to quit now after he came all this way?" Prof. Kukui asked, only to get glared at from the Alola boy before he sighed in defeat.

"Fine... Let's watch a little more..." Kaito grumbled as he sat with Ash to watch things go on. Buizel gave him a pat on the shoulder in comfort, causing the Alola boy to calm down and see what's happening down below at Clawmark Hill.

"Ah! Look at those two!" Ash exclaimed, as he pointed to where a Sudowoodo and a Mankey were both slammed into the wall! A Magmar seemed to be taking the whole battle apart as it easily defeated its first two opponents.

The next ones to fall to it were a Machop, Sableye, Primeape, Spinda, and an Alolan Raticate! The wild Rockruff had seen enough as he stepped down to challenge the evolved Fire Type!

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!" Rockruff barked as Kaito's Rockruff just watched carefully to see Magmar glaring at the wild Puppy Pokémon.

Accepting the wild Rockruff's challenge, Magmar readied a Fire Punch, before knocking the wild Rockruff in the air! The wild Rock Type winced in pain before he tumbled on the ground, causing Ash to turn to the Professor.

"Professor!" Ash protested, only to get a shaking head in response from the Alola Professor.

"Not just yet. Patience." Prof. Kukui spoke back, causing Kaito to frown as the bitter battle for the wild Rock Type go on. While Rockruff was able to get a few hits in, Magmar easily had the upper hand with its Fire Type attacks!

And more blast knocked the wild Rock Type back, as Kaito's Rockruff continued to watch carefully before he noticed the stones on the wild Puppy Pokémon's neck glowing all of a sudden!

Magmar blinked in surprise, as did the Kanto Trainer and the Alola boy as they watched closely to see what the Puppy Pokémon was trying to do.

"What's that?" Ash asked, causing the Alola Professor to answer.

"It means Rockruff's about to use a move!" Prof. Kukui explained as Kaito watched to see the wild Rockruff focus on his remaining energy to try and counterattack! But while the stones on his neck were glowing, nothing particular seemed to be happening at the moment.

Seeing this as a chance, Magmar took its turn again by blasting the wild Rockruff away with Flamethrower!

"Rockruff got hit!" Ash exclaimed, with Pikachu expressing his worry for his Rock Type friend.

"You can see the difference in their strengths." Prof. Kukui pointed out, before Kaito's Rockruff took a chance and landed right in front of where the wild Rockruff stood! Magmar smirked at the same Pokémon appearing and motioned for him to come.

Glancing back to see his wild friend wincing in pain from the burn he had taken, the Puppy Pokémon howled loudly!

"Rockruff's using Howl to increase his attack power... That's clever!" Kaito commented, as Buizel watched closely to see what his friend was doing. As for Magmar, the Fire Type responded by trying to punch the Puppy Pokémon away with Fire Punch!

But unlike the wild Rockruff, Kaito's Rockruff managed to dodge before he used Crunch onto the evolved Fire Type's arm! Magmar yelled in pain before Rockruff threw him off, amazing the Kanto Trainer to see such strength.

"Whoa... Kai, your Rockruff is doing pretty well!" Ash complimented, causing the Alola boy to nod in thanks as he kept watch.

Annoyed by getting knocked down, Magmar tried to burn his new opponent with Flamethrower, only for Kaito's Rockruff to counter by howling loudly! Boulders appeared to block and prevent the flames from getting close to him!

"Rock Slide... He used that to block the Flamethrower..." Kaito commented, before he watched his Rock Type howl again by summoning more boulders! The falling boulders and rocks knocked Magmar away, who yelled in pain from the super effective attack.

The humans and their Pokémon friends watched in surprise to see Magmar groaning in defeat, with some of the watching Pokémon cheering for the Puppy Pokémon's victory over a strong opponent.

"So... did Kai's Rockruff win whatever they were doing just now?" Ash asked, until...

A thunderbolt struck the ground, surprising most of the Pokémon, except for Kaito's Rockruff, who smirked at the new challenger he was getting! The Midnight Form and Midday Form Lycanroc didn't seem so surprised either, as they didn't mess with whoever showed up just now.

But to Kaito's shock, the new challenger that appeared to challenge Rockruff was...

"N-No way... It's the... The Thunderclap Wanderer!" Kaito exclaimed, much to Ash's shock as he recognized the Pokémon that saved both Kaito and Lillie when he and Mallow followed after them.

"So that's the mythical Thunderclap Wanderer... Like Kahuna Hala said." Prof. Kukui breathed out, as he too, looked awed for the appearance of a Pokémon he hasn't seen yet physically.

Rotom immediately began to take pictures of the Wanderer, hoping to gather data about it the next time it sees the Electric Type. Pikachu and Buizel both watched in surprise, as they certainly didn't expect the Wanderer to be at a crowded place like Clawmark Hill.

Kaito's Rockruff looked like he certainly did expect the Wanderer to be in Clawmark Hill as he barked at it, challenging it to a battle.

For Zeraora, the Thunderclap Pokémon narrowed its eyes before it made a battle stance, allowing Rockruff to make the first move! The Puppy Pokémon howled, causing boulders to try and knock Zeraora away.

But the Thunderclap Pokémon had other plans as it effortlessly dodged the incoming boulders with its speed! The other Pokémon cheered for the battling Pokémon while the Kanto Trainer was shocked at how fast the Wanderer was dodging.

"Whoa... The Wanderer is really fast!" Ash exclaimed as Rotom began to take more pictures of the Electric Type's speed.

 **"I need to take more pictures so I can gather more data on it!"** Rotom buzzed as the battle went on, with Rockruff lunging towards Zeraora with Crunch! Seeing it coming, the Electric Type took the hit by letting Rockruff use Crunch on his right arm!

The Thunderclap Pokémon winced before the arm that it let Rockruff crunch on began to crackle with electricity! The Puppy Pokémon was too late to react as the Thunder Punch from its fist shocked the Rock Type away!

Rockruff wailed in pain as he tumbled back, feeling the shock all over his body.

"Oh no... Rockruff!" Kaito exclaimed as he watched the Wanderer take assault this time by making repeated punches and kicks onto the poor Rock Type! The Alola Professor recognized this move as he frowned at it.

"That's Close Combat... Looks like the Thunderclap Wanderer isn't giving Rockruff a second to dodge or a chance to counter!" Prof. Kukui pointed out as they all watched Rockruff get beaten up and scraped before the Rock Type tumbled on the ground.

At seeing its opponent get beat up by its own power, the Thunderclap Pokémon narrowed his eyes, feeling pity for an opponent that hasn't even evolved yet.

But despite the damage Kaito's Rockruff had taken, the Rock Type growled angrily, unwilling to submit to his tough opponent! Gritting his teeth, the Puppy Pokémon howled, which boosted his attack strength before he used Rock Slide again!

Once again, Zeraora effortlessly dodged the rocks, until it noticed someone from behind! It blinked in surprise to see Rockruff using Crunch on its arm again like before, only for the Dark Type attack to be a bit more painful.

Wincing and gritting its teeth in pain, the Thunderclap Pokémon made his fists crackle with electricity again! But this time, the Puppy Pokémon was able to narrowly dodge the attack by letting his Mythical Pokémon opponent go from his grasp.

"Check it out... Rockruff's making a big comeback, Kai!" Ash pointed out, causing the Alola boy to notice on how hard his Puppy Pokémon was trying to do to triumph against his opponent.

 _"But even so... this is the Thunderclap Wanderer we're talking about... It wouldn't lose that easily to Rockruff, despite of his determination and persistence to push past his limit!"_ Kaito thought as the battle continued on bitterly.

Another Rock Slide was dodged before a Crunch caused some damage to the Thunderclap Pokémon.

This time, however, Zeraora had a different plan in mind as he swung Rockruff away! The Rock Type tumbled on the ground before he stubbornly stood back up to face his Electric Type opponent!

Then, he widened his eyes to see the Thunderclap Pokémon's eyes glow a little! Every other Pokémon, including the wild Rockruff, watched closely as electricity surrounded the Thunderclap Pokémon's body!

Its two fists began to crackle with electricity, causing Kaito to widen his eyes as he recognized the familiar attack.

"That move...! It's the same one it used to defeat Team Rocket and those Team Skull goons! Rockruff is gonna get pummeled if he's hit by that attack!" Kaito exclaimed as Ash and Prof. Kukui watched with surprised expressions.

The surprised expressions lasted as Zeraora roared before he smashed his two fists on the ground, causing the electricity to surge through the ground and shock Rockruff hard! The Puppy Pokémon screamed in pain before he was smashed into a rock!

Being hit with a powerful attack, the Puppy Pokémon groaned before he fell on the ground in defeat, unconscious from the serious blow he had taken just now. The wild Rockruff barked in worry as he ran over to Kaito's Rockruff, who struggled to get up.

While it was doing so, the Pokémon that watched the battle were awed while some cheered for Zeraora's victory over the stubborn Puppy Pokémon.

The Thunderclap Pokémon on the other hand, sighed at the battle it was given with before it watched his defeated opponent get up and pant in exhaustion. Smiling in amusement, Zeraora made a complimenting sound, as if it was saying that it was a good battle.

Kaito's Rockruff gave a weak smile before he nodded back in agreement. At seeing this, the Alola boy narrowed his eyes, slowly coming to an understanding of what was going on right now...

The Professor seemed to understand as well, with Ash being unsure of what to think.

"Professor, what's going on?" Ash asked, allowing the Alola Professor to explain.

"Well, judging from that battle and all the others, they didn't seem to be fighting. They're actually training. The Magmar that defeated our Rockruff earlier wasn't defeating all the other Pokémon simply for show." Prof. Kukui explained, before he turned to see Zeraora rubbing Kaito's Rockruff's head, much to the Rock Type's content.

"The same goes for the Thunderclap Wanderer's battle with Kaito's Rockruff. The Wanderer wasn't trying to defeat its opponent. Rather... it seemed to be training with its opponent by dodging and countering moves every time when an attack is sent at it." Prof. Kukui added, catching Kaito's attention.

"This is a place where humans mustn't get in the way. From the moves and actions that occurred just now, this is more like a Pokémon dojo!" Prof. Kukui explained, causing Kaito to blink in surprise at the explanation.

He then turned back to see the Wanderer praising his Rock Type, before the Alola boy frowned.

 _"Training, huh... So Rockruff came here to train hard in this... Pokémon dojo? And not to mention, he's even training with the Thunderclap Wanderer..."_ Kaito thought before he sighed in relief, now understanding that the wounds Rockruff had gained weren't intentional, but from a training battle.

 _"I just hope... that it doesn't make Rockruff feel that he has no place in the family I have with Shiho and Seita, or with Buizel and Vulpix..."_ Kaito thought as he kept his eyes at the Pokémon training at Clawmark Hill.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Beam, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Rockruff (M): (Crunch, Sand** **Attack, Rock Slide, Howl)**

 **Vulpix (F): (Ember, Roar, Baby-Doll Eyes, Quick Attack)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 30: The Stones Stay in the Group!**

 **Chapter 31: Little Ones Can Do Big Things!**

 **Chapter 32: Get Mixed with the Big and Bad!**

 **Chapter 33: A Persistent Rival! It's Sho!**

 **Chapter 34: The Brutal Battle That Strikes!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Kaito: I honestly don't know on what I should really do. I mean, I want to help Rockruff get strong, but am I doing it right?

Camilla: What is that supposed to mean? Rockruff is your friend and you're Rockruff's friend, Kaito. You know what is right and wrong.

Hau: Yeah... Besides, if he didn't want to be with you and Buizel, then he would've already left and be with his pack already, right?

Kaito: Well, yeah... That's true, but still... That feeling is kind of nagging me a little. I honestly don't know what I should do or say, really...

Camilla: Ugh... If you keep at it like this, then this proves that you don't understand Rockruff's intentions at all. Just speak or look at him!

Kaito: You know... You're not exactly helping by saying that I should speak with him when I don't exactly know what to say to him...

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Kaito discovers that Rockruff is trying to train and battle with Zeraora at Clawmark Hill


	30. The Stones Stay in the Group!

**Chapter 30: The Stones Stay in the Group!**

Last time on "Pokémon Alola Journey", as Kaito and Buizel returns to their house after making a quick swim in the ocean, they discover that upon arriving, that Rockruff had left the house a while ago while they were in the ocean.

But as the Alola boy sees Rockruff returning, he gets shocked with the wounds the Puppy Pokémon had all over him! Kaito then discovers from Ash that the wild Rockruff living with him and Prof. Kukui was caught in a similar situation as well.

And upon learning from Rotom that Rockruff can act independent and temperamental when they're close to evolving, the Alola boy grows concerned as he remembered the bitter times Rockruff had to endure from losing in battles.

But at seeing Rockruff acting cheerful around his siblings, Kaito starts to forget his own doubts until he and Buizel discovers Rockruff leaving. While they made chase, they come across Ash and Prof. Kukui, as they all head over to see where the two Rock Types were heading to.

At arriving at a place called Clawmark Hill, the three discover Pokémon training together, with the Midday and Midnight Form Lycanroc taking charge of the Pokémon dojo. To Kaito's surprise, he witnesses his own Rockruff challenging the Thunderclap Wanderer to a battle, a battle which Rockruff loses in.

At seeing the battle, the doubts return to the Alola boy, as he frets over on what the Puppy Pokémon is truly thinking in his mind.

* * *

"This is a place where humans mustn't get in the way. From the moves and actions that occurred just now, this is more like a Pokémon dojo!" Prof. Kukui explained, causing Kaito to blink in surprise at the explanation.

He then turned back to see the Wanderer praising his Rock Type, before the Alola boy frowned.

 _"Training, huh... So Rockruff came here to train hard in this... Pokémon dojo? And not to mention, he's even training with the Thunderclap Wanderer..."_ Kaito thought before he sighed in relief, now understanding that the wounds Rockruff had gained weren't intentional, but from a training battle.

 _"I just hope... that it doesn't make Rockruff feel that he has no place in the family I have with Shiho and Seita, or with Buizel and Vulpix..."_ Kaito thought as he kept his eyes at the Pokémon training at Clawmark Hill.

 **Later...**

After with the training looking like it was over, Ash, Kaito, and Prof. Kukui left the sight to let their two Rock Type friends come to them, as they stopped after making some distance away, only to see the wild Rockruff helping Kaito's Rockruff walk.

But as the two noticed their human and Pokémon friends up ahead, they both barked happily before they managed to run over to them. Pikachu and Buizel both cried out happily at reuniting with the two.

"Hey, you two! How you doing?" Ash asked, causing the four Pokémon to stop running around as the Kanto Trainer rubbed the wild Puppy Pokémon's face, much to the Rock Type's content.

"Both of you were so amazing! You were both so cool, taking on all those strong Pokémon!" Ash praised, causing the wild Rockruff to bark happily while the Alola boy's Rockruff frowned at the praise being given.

Noticing the expression, Kaito knelt down to his Rock Type, questioning on how he was truly feeling.

"You feeling down about that loss?" Kaito asked, causing Rockruff to eye at him in surprise before the Alola boy explained.

"I saw you battling it. The Thunderclap Wanderer. Why were you doing that? Were you trying to train hard so you could become stronger, so that one day... you would be able to show your skills to your pack?" Kaito asked, as he rubbed his Puppy Pokémon's head.

Feeling comfort from Kaito's affection, the Puppy Pokémon barked in affirmation before a smile crept up to the Rock Type's face.

"I see... So, how did you feel about that battle? Frustrated?" Kaito asked, causing Rockruff to give a small nod before the Alola boy smiled in understanding.

"I see..." was all the Alola boy needed to say before he rubbed Rockruff's head, who whined a little in content before Ash spoke to the wild Rockruff about his rocky collar glowing during his battle with Magmar.

"Rockruff, wasn't this glowing a while ago? The Professor said that means you were getting ready to use a move." Ash explained, much to the wild Rockruff's confusion as he gave a questioning whine while tilting his head in confusion.

Kaito glanced to see the Kanto Trainer offering to help the wild Pokémon with his training, as did Kaito's Rockruff, who noticed how his wild friend looked excited to learn something that he can't use yet.

"Hey, would you like to do some training you and me together? To learn a new move?" Ash asked, much to the wild Puppy Pokémon's excitement, Rockruff barked happily, as Pikachu ran over to the Kanto Trainer's side, offering to help as well.

"Pika Pikachu!"

"Pikachu will help, too!" Ash assured, until Rotom questioned on why he would bother training the wild Pokémon.

 **"But Ash, why would you go through all that trouble?"** Rotom buzzed, allowing Kaito to listen and hear what the Kanto Trainer's response would be. Ash just grinned, as he explained his reason for going through the trouble.

"I'm not sure I'd call that trouble, I just wanna help Rockruff! That's reason enough!" Ash explained, causing the Alola boy to blink while the Rotom Pokédex was bewildered for a moment before it realized in understanding.

 **"Reason enough?! Wait... I think I understand your offer!"** Rotom buzzed, allowing the Kanto Trainer to look back down at his Rock Type friend.

"So, what do you say? You'll learn an awesome move, and then you'll beat that Magmar, along with the Thunderclap Wanderer!" Ash assured, before he made expression of a Magmar, before trying to make Zeraora's face expression.

The Alola boy sweat dropped at the Kanto Trainer mimicking of what Principal Oak would've done just now, but he realized in understanding. The wild Rockruff would have to become stronger and learn better moves if he wanted to defeat the Fire Type opponent that defeated him tonight.

"Ruff!" Rockruff barked, catching Kaito's attention as he turned to see the Puppy Pokémon growling in determination, showing that he truly wanted to defeat the Electric Type in their next battle, causing Kaito to smile weakly.

"I can tell... You want to become stronger too, right? So that you can defeat the Wanderer in your next battle together?" Kaito asked, earning an affirmative bark from his Rock Type friend.

"Bu bui!" Buizel declared, as he supports Rockruff on this decision. The Alola boy nodded to his Sea Weasel Pokémon before he turned to his Puppy Pokémon.

"Alright, Rockruff... You've got yourself a deal. Let's make you more stronger so that you can beat the Thunderclap Wanderer the next time you battle it, okay?" Kaito asked, causing the Puppy Pokémon to bark happily.

He then nuzzled onto Buizel's neck, causing the Water Type to flinch but accept the affection before the Puppy Pokémon nuzzled into Kaito this time, causing the Alola boy to wince before he embraced his excited Rock Type Pokémon back.

No one noticed that a familiar pair of serious blue eyes were staring at the scene that while Ash was bonding with the wild Rockruff, the Alola boy was bonding with his own Rockruff.

The figure, revealing himself to be Zeraora, just narrowed its eyes before it left, showing a hint of smile on its face before it jumped onto several trees to make its way back to its home.

 **Later...**

After saying goodbye to both Ash and the Professor, the Alola boy and Buizel took Rockruff back home where they would both treat Rockruff's wounds. The Alola boy managed to spray some wounds with the Super Potion, but he knew that Rockruff would need some rest.

Offering to let Rockruff sleep with him and Buizel again, the Puppy Pokémon accepted eagerly as the Rock Type slept next to the still asleep Vulpix while the Alola boy and the Sea Weasel Pokémon laid on the bed next.

But before they slept, the Alola boy couldn't help, but having an uneasy feeling that was still nagging at him.

 _"I just hope that I have the courage to ask Rockruff of what I couldn't ask him earlier..."_ Kaito thought before he let sleep take over him.

 **The next day...**

With the Pokémon School closed for today, the Alola boy took Rockruff out for some training. At hearing that the Kanto Trainer was busy training with the wild Rockruff with the Professor and Pikachu, the Alola boy decided to train Rockruff on his own with both Buizel and Vulpix.

Hau and Camilla had came over by the time Kaito was about to begin training with the Puppy Pokémon. So, the Alola boy allowed the two to either join in with the training or watch how it goes.

After explaining to the two of how Rockruff wanted to train to be stronger than the Thunderclap Wanderer, Hau immediately knew who Kaito was referring to.

"Oh! You mean that Electric Type Pokémon that gave you the Electrium-Z after it saved us from those Team Skull numskulls?" Hau asked, earning a nod from the Alola boy.

"The same one." Kaito affirmed, as Camilla pouted at the two.

"You're both lucky that you got to see that rare Pokémon, with Rockruff being lucky that it was able to battle it during that time at night." Camilla grumbled, causing Kaito to shake his head in denial.

"I wouldn't say lucky that he battled against the Wanderer... I would say that he's lucky to not get a serious injury from that tough battle, despite of it being just a training battle." Kaito corrected, with Rockruff barking in determination.

"Anyways, this Thunderclap Wanderer... It's an Electric Type Pokémon that helps out other Pokémon and people that are in need, right?" Camilla asked, earning a nod from the Alola boy as the Kahuna's grandson came up with a suggestion of what Kaito could do to help Rockruff train.

"Then, how about Pichu? Pichu's an Electric Type, so he might be able to help with the training that Rockruff could use! And the way to train is to have a battle! What do you say, Kai?" Hau exclaimed brightly.

"Pichu!" Pichu squeaked in agreement, causing Kaito to turn to the Puppy Pokémon, who was determined to get stronger as he barked in agreement, as if he was accepting the challenge.

"Okay then, Hau... We accept your challenge!"

"Rockruff!" Kaito declared, with Rockruff barking in affirmation.

With that being said, the boys made some distance from each other, as did Pichu and Rockruff. Camilla stood in between while Eevee, Buizel, and Vulpix watched from the sidelines to see the battle begin.

"Alright, then! Battle begin!" Camilla declared, telling the start of the battle.

 **Kaito: Rockruff VS Hau: Pichu**

"We'll make the first move this time... Rockruff, use Howl!" Kaito called out, causing the Puppy Pokémon to howl in response. Pichu braced himself for impact in case if he needed to as Kaito made the next move.

"And now, use Rock Slide!" Kaito shouted out, causing the Rock Type to howl again! Boulders came crashing down to knock Pichu away as the Kahuna's grandson called for an evasive tactic.

"Roll out of the way, Pichu!" Hau exclaimed. Rolling out of the way in time, the little Electric Type managed to evade the Rock Type attack before Hau made the next move this time.

"Now it's our turn to attack! Pichu, use Thunder Shock!" Hau called out.

Charging up his cheeks, the little Electric Type sent electricity to shock the Puppy Pokémon, as Kaito called for an evasive maneuver himself.

"We'll dodge your attack, too!" Kaito called out. But despite the order Kaito had given to Rockruff, the Puppy Pokémon remained where he was, much to the Alola boy's surprise as he watched Rockruff get shocked by the Electric Type attack.

"Rockruff!? What are you-!?" Kaito gasped as he watched his Puppy Pokémon intentionally get shocked by the attack! Both Camilla and Hau widened their eyes in surprise at this, as did the other Pokémon that have seen this happen.

For Rockruff, the Puppy Pokémon shook it off before he growled at Pichu, who returned to being cautious around the Rock Type.

Bewildered for the fact that Rockruff disobeyed him for not dodging, the Alola boy frowned and bit his lips before he shook his head to try and make a counterattack to turn the battle around.

"I-In that case... Rockruff, use Crunch!" Kaito called out. This time, the Rock Type obeyed by biting onto Pichu before throwing him high up in the air! The little Electric Type wailed before Kaito continued his assault.

"Now, use Rock Slide one more time!" Kaito exclaimed, causing Rockruff to howl again! Boulders knocked Pichu down, but it didn't knock him out just yet! Pichu grunted before he managed to get back up.

"That's the spirit, Pichu! Now, let's use Shock Wave!" Hau exclaimed.

 _"Shock Wave? That's a move that can't miss, no matter how much you want to dodge it. In that case...!"_ Kaito thought as he watched to see the Shock Wave coming! At the right timing, Kaito called to his Rock Type.

"Now, Rockruff! Rock Slide one more time!" Kaito exclaimed, causing the Puppy Pokémon to call forth the boulders once more! The two moves collided with one another, before the collision made them both explode!

Both Pichu and Rockruff tumbled back before they managed to get back up and face each other once again.

"Now, Pichu! Use Thunder Shock one more time!" Hau called out, allowing the Tiny Mouse Pokémon to send little bolts of electricity towards the Puppy Pokémon, who braced himself for impact this time.

"Okay, Rockruff! You've got to dodge this time!" Kaito called out, only for him to watch in dismay and see Rockruff get himself shocked by the Electric Type attack! The others and the Pokémon all gasped at this while Rockruff tumbled back, growling in annoyance.

"Rockruff, what are you doing!? If you don't dodge, then you'll get hurt!" Kaito warned, causing the Puppy Pokémon to turn to Kaito in surprise before Hau called for another attack to catch their attention.

"Don't look back! The battle isn't over yet! Pichu, Thunder Shock!" Hau exclaimed, which allowed the Tiny Mouse Pokémon to aim more electricity to where Rockruff stood. Kaito frowned as he tried to make Rockruff dodge again.

"Okay, you have to dodge this time, Rockruff!" Kaito warned, only for Rockruff to hold his ground! The electricity shocked the Puppy Pokémon, making him wince in pain. Narrowing his eyes in both annoyance and confusion, Kaito bit his lips.

 _"What is Rockruff trying to do!? Is he trying to get hurt on purpose? No... He has to have a reason of why he's doing so. Now that I think about it, he didn't even try to dodge the Thunderclap Wanderer's attacks yesterday. Is he...?"_ Kaito thought before he listened to Hau call out to Pichu once more.

"Let's wrap this up! Pichu, use Thunder Shock one more time!" Hau called out, allowing Pichu to shock another attack to where Rockruff stood! Thinking differently this time, the Alola boy called out a different order for Rockruff to follow!

"Better now than never! Rockruff, Sand Attack!" Kaito shouted out, causing Rockruff to bark before he kicked sand to block the electricity!

At seeing Rockruff obey him when calling out a counterattack, the Alola boy slowly began to understand a little as to what the Puppy Pokémon was trying to do now.

"So he won't dodge, but he'll counter the attacks? Rockruff, use Rock Slide one more time!" Kaito exclaimed. Boulders were once again summoned as they knocked Pichu away! The Tiny Mouse Pokémon squealed before he was slammed onto the ground from the impact.

"Ah! Pichu!" Hau gasped as he managed to catch Pichu before the Tiny Mouse Pokémon could take any more damage from the impact he had taken. Despite of Hau's catch, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon was already unconscious by the time he caught it.

"Pichu is unable to battle! Rockruff is the winner! So this battle goes to Kaito!" Camilla declared, gesturing to the Alola boy's side.

 **Winner: Kaito**

Rockruff barked happily for the win as he panted for the beat up he had to take from Pichu's electricity attacks. Hau sheepishly smiled before he called the Tiny Mouse Pokémon back into his Pokéball.

"You did great, Pichu. Now, get a good rest." Hau spoke out as Pichu groaned at being recalled back. As soon as the unconscious Electric Type was recalled, the Kahuna's grandson stated the enthusiasm and determination Rockruff had during the battle.

"I gotta say, I didn't expect Rockruff to just take Pichu's attacks like that before countering back! It's like it's doing the Midnight Lycanroc's battling style!" Hau pointed out, catching the Alola boy by surprise.

 _"Was that what it was? It was trying to mimic the Midnight Form's battling style? Now that I think about it, he did look excited with the wild Rockruff at seeing the two Lycanroc battle it out at Clawmark Hill..."_ Kaito thought before Camilla piped up.

"I guess I'm up." Camilla called out, catching the boys' attention as the Queen of the Waves stepped up to take Hau's place in battle.

"This is the perfect chance to have our rematch, isn't it? Litten, it's time to shine!" Camilla called out, as she sent forth the Fire Cat Pokémon that Rockruff had a draw with back at the festival tournament!

At recognizing his past opponent, Rockruff growled, causing the Fire Type to growl back. Sensing the Rock Type's determination to win, the Alola boy slowly nodded before he faced Camilla for their next battle.

"Okay then... Bring it, Camilla! Litten!" Kaito called out, as Hau took Camilla's place as the referee.

"Okay! Battle begin!" Hau declared, allowing the second battle to start.

 **Kaito: Rockruff VS Camilla: Litten**

"Litten, let's kick things off with Double Kick!" Camilla exclaimed, causing Litten to screech in determination before it lunged at Rockruff to make the super effective attack make the double hit!

"Dodge it this time, Rockruff!" Kaito called out. And to his surprise, the Puppy Pokémon evaded the attack! Startled at first, the Alola boy shook his head to clear the thought away as he made the next command.

"So he dodges this time...? Anyways, use Rock Slide!" Kaito exclaimed. The Puppy Pokémon howled, causing boulders to fall where Litten stood!

"Don't let them get to you, Litten! Use Double Team!" Camilla called out. Clones of Litten appeared, allowing the Fire Cat Pokémon to evade the rocks! But that was the moment where Kaito got where he wanted them to be.

"I got you now! Rockruff, use Crunch!" Kaito shouted out, causing Rockruff to crunch onto Litten's body, making the Fire Cat Pokémon yowl in pain.

"No way!" Camilla exclaimed before she watched Litten get thrown high up into the air!

"And now, use Rock Slide!" Kaito exclaimed.

Howling once more, boulders smashed Litten away, causing it to tumble on the ground, much to the Queen of the Waves' worry and dismay.

"Litten, are you alright?" Camilla asked, making the Fire Cat Pokémon meow in affirmation before it made a growl as it glared at the Puppy Pokémon, who barked in determination, showing that he can go on.

"Now, Rockruff! Use Howl!" Kaito exclaimed, making the Puppy Pokémon howl once again to boost his attack power even more, while Litten managed to recover from the tough blows it had taken just now from the two consecutive attacks.

"Okay... let's try to turn the tide around on this battle! Litten, strike with Iron Tail!" Camilla shouted out. The tail on the Fire Cat Pokémon's tail glowed as it lunged towards Rockruff again, causing Kaito to call for another evasive maneuver.

"Dodge again, Rockruff!" Kaito exclaimed, causing Rockruff to dodge before an attack order was issued to counter back.

"Now, use Crunch! Follow it up with Rock Slide!" Kaito called out, allowing Rockruff to counter Litten's second Iron Tail attempt with Crunch! The hard tail and teeth made contact with one another before Litten was thrown up high in the air!

Camilla gasped as Litten wailed in both pain and surprise before Rockruff howled for more boulders to appear and crash down towards Litten! But the Queen of the Waves wasn't going to let something like this hurt her Fire Type again, as she called for her Fire Type to make an evasive maneuver.

"Come on, Litten! Use those rocks to gain speed! Double Team!" Camilla exclaimed, allowing Litten to regain its balance in the air before it made clones of itself! The boulders made contact with the clones, leaving only the real one left to evade the super effective attack!

"They countered the assault combo...!?" Kaito exclaimed in disbelief, with Rockruff watching in surprise before he growled at the Fire Cat Pokémon, who only growled back in response.

"Now it's our turn to strike! Litten, use Fire Fang!" Camilla exclaimed, causing Litten to try and strike Rockruff once more with a different move. But the Alola boy wasn't naïve enough to let his Pokémon take a hit.

"Don't count on us getting hit by your attack that easily! Dodge it!" Kaito exclaimed, allowing Rockruff to narrowly evade the burning attack from Litten's Fire Fang before he flipped backwards to regain his footing on the ground.

"Now, use Sand Attack!" Kaito exclaimed. But instead of kicking sand, the Puppy Pokémon jumped up before he dove underground! The three Trainers and the Pokémon watching all watched in surprise, as did Litten.

"What was that just now...!?" Hau exclaimed, with Camilla knowing the move's name.

"That was Dig..." Camilla breathed out before she watched in shock to see Litten getting hit from under! The Fire Cat Pokémon yowled in pain before it tumbled on the ground, groaning in defeat from the super effective attack it had taken just now.

"Litten!" Camilla exclaimed as she held Litten in her arms.

"Litten is unable to battle! Rockruff wins! So this battle goes to Kaito!" Hau declared, gesturing to the Alola boy and his Puppy Pokémon's side.

 **Winner: Kaito**

Camilla thanked Litten for its efforts before returning it to its Pokéball. Kaito on the other hand, remained unsure and surprised as Rockruff howled in triumph, content with the second consecutive victory he gained against his rivals!

"So much for hoping to take back the win..." Camilla sighed as she noticed to see the Alola boy having the unsure expression on his face. Rockruff didn't seem to notice as the Puppy Pokémon growled, determined to take on more opponents.

The Rock Type eventually turned to Buizel, who raised an eyebrow before he shrugged. Complying to the Puppy Pokémon's request, the Sea Weasel Pokémon began training with the Puppy Pokémon as Kaito just watched with the same unsure expression on his face.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned to his left to see Hau grinning at him.

"Come on... Let's leave them be." Hau said, causing the Alola boy to slowly nod in agreement as he joined both Hau and Camilla to watch their Pokémon train by themselves. While Buizel trained with Rockruff, Eevee playfully trained with Vulpix, who struggled to keep up.

As the three Trainers watched, Camilla raised a question to the Alola boy about his thoughts right now.

"So... Mind telling us what you're really thinking about right now?" Camilla asked, causing Kaito to glance towards her as he sighed. Raising an eyebrow, the Queen of the Waves tried to make a guess on what Kaito's doubts were right now.

"Is it about the Sea Gauntlet again?" Camilla asked, earning a shaking head in response.

"Oh! Maybe, is it about the Grand Trials that you have to take on other islands?" Hau asked eagerly, causing another shaking head to respond.

"Then what is it? We can't help you with whatever you have doubts on if you don't tell us!" Camilla grumbled, making a pout on her face. The Alola boy sweat dropped at her face expression before he sighed, knowing what he needed to do at the moment.

"It's about Rockruff... I saw Rockruff... battling against the Thunderclap Wanderer yesterday night when Ash, Prof. Kukui, and I trailed after my Rockruff and the wild one..." Kaito explained, much to Hau's shock and Camilla's confusion.

"No way! That same Pokémon that gave you the Electrium-Z!?" Hau exclaimed, earning a nod from the Alola boy while Camilla blinked to hear Kaito getting an Electrium-Z from some unknown Pokémon.

"The Thunderclap Wanderer? You said it was battling Rockruff, but why was it battling Rockruff in the first place, anyway..." Camilla started to ask, before allowing Kaito to explain.

"My guess was... that the Wanderer was training Rockruff to be stronger, since it didn't seem like it was trying to win against Rockruff yesterday, despite of it winning that battle." Kaito explained, causing Hau to scratch the back of his head.

"So... could that be why Rockruff is so hard on himself like this? I mean, after those two battles against Pichu and Litten, he still looks like he wants to battle..." Hau pointed out as he and the others watched to see Rockruff panting in exhaustion.

Yet, the Puppy Pokémon still looked like he still wanted to keep battling as he continued on striking towards Buizel while taking hits at the same time. The Sea Weasel Pokémon started to look concerned, but didn't bother to argue, as he knew what Rockruff wanted.

"That could be one thing, but I think it's more..." Kaito admitted, confusing both Camilla and Hau as the Kahuna's grandson tried to question the Alola boy.

"What do you mean...?" Hau asked, before Kaito began to explain.

"Do you two remember yesterday when Rotom explained about Rockruff being temperamental and independent? I feel like... Rockruff's going into that stage already with the way he is." Kaito explained, causing Camilla to frown.

"You mean... evolving into a Lycanroc?" Camilla asked, allowing the Alola boy to nod in affirmation and continue on.

"Mm hm... There are also bitter times that Rockruff had to take, such as losing battles against opponents he probably didn't want to lose against, no matter what situation he was in... I feel like, well..." Kaito continued, before Camilla finished his explanation with her guess.

"You think you're holding him back by asking him to battle alongside you? Kaito, that's just crazy!" Camilla exclaimed, causing Hau to add in his protest.

"Yeah! I mean, if Rockruff didn't want to be with you or Buizel anymore, then wouldn't he have left already back to his pack?" Hau asked, causing Kaito to blink before he bit his lips.

"Well, I guess, but still..." Kaito added, unsure of what to say as the Queen of the Waves sighed.

"Well then... If that's what's bothering you the most, then why don't you go and ask Rockruff?" Camilla asked, only to get her idea shut down immediately.

"N-No way! If I ask Rockruff like that, then who knows how he might react!? It might make things awkward, with our bond together taking a big hit from that question..." Kaito protested, not wanting to make his Rock Type feel unhappy.

"Kai..." was all Hau could say as Camilla pressed on.

"That may be true, but if you don't ask or tell him now, then it's going to make things more awkward for the two of you! I mean, you don't want that, right?" Camilla asked on sternly, causing the Alola boy to twitch his eyes as he bit his lips.

"You know, you're not exactly helping by pressing onto the matter! This only concerns me and my Pokémon! It doesn't concern you, okay!? Just let me do things at my own pace!" Kaito snapped, surprising his two friends as the Alola boy stood up and ran off.

"Bu bui!"

"Vul!"

Buizel and Vulpix quickly took notice to the Alola boy leaving as they ran after him, with Rockruff being the last to notice.

"Rockruff!" Rockruff barked as he ran after his two friends and his human brother, leaving Hau and Camilla be with Eevee at their side. The Queen of the Waves sighed while Hau gave her a small disbelieving look.

"Well... So much for getting Kaito to be confident, thanks to someone acting hasty about it..." Hau mumbled, causing Camilla to flush red before she scoffed.

"D-Don't blame me for what happened just now! Hmph!" Camilla snapped, causing both Hau and Eevee to wince as they watched her leave the beach, leaving the two to be bewildered of what just happened.

"Woo boy... This is starting to feel ugly."

"Vee..."

 **Meanwhile...**

The Alola boy had the still annoyed expression on his face while his three Pokémon trailed after him to where their house was.

"Geez... I can get what Camilla was trying to say, but that doesn't mean she has to be so annoyed about it...! Not to mention, she even pressed into the situation..." Kaito grumbled to himself as he kept walking, until he heard the Sea Weasel Pokémon call out to him, followed by Vulpix and Rockruff.

"Bu bui!"

"Vul!"

"Rockruff!"

Their cries stopped the Alola boy in his tracks as Kaito turned to his three friends, as he immediately lost his annoyed expression. He gave a sigh before he apologized to his Pokémon for his temper just now.

"Sorry, you three... Looks like I let my anger get the best of me back there..." Kaito said apologetically, only to get a shaking head and a coo from the Fox Pokémon.

"Vul..." Vulpix cooed softly while Buizel rubbed the Alola boy's arm in comfort. Rockruff panted before he jumped up and rubbed his rocky collar onto the Alola boy's neck, causing Kaito to wince before he accepted the affection.

But at feeling Rockruff's show for affection, the Alola boy narrowed his eyes before he held Rockruff in the air, making the Puppy Pokémon question him with a small bark, as did Vulpix, who was also confused as to what Kaito was about to do to Rockruff.

Buizel knew however, as he remained calm, knowing that his human brother might make the right decision of what he needed to do for the Rock Type.

"Rockruff... I... uh... Well, do you ever... think about your pack back home? Thinking on how they're doing or on how your dad is doing?" Kaito asked, causing Rockruff to question him again with a questioning bark.

"Ruff...?" Rockruff asked, causing the Alola boy to try and explain.

"Ah, well... How do I say this... Do you... ever think of wanting to try and go back to them someday to see how they're doing?" Kaito asked, earning a grin from the Rock Type before he barked at him affirmatively.

"Rock!" Rockruff barked, making Kaito smile weakly at the response.

"I see..." was all Kaito needed to say before he sighed. Vulpix watched, still remaining confused as to why Kaito was asking all of this. For the Sea Weasel Pokémon, the Water Type knew that Kaito didn't have the courage inside him to ask, which was why he was stalling.

"Well, in that case... You want to get stronger, right? So that not only you can surpass your dad, but the Thunderclap Wanderer too, right? That way, you can be strong enough to battle against anyone." Kaito asked again.

"Rock!" barked the Puppy Pokémon affirmatively, as he made a face expression, telling the Alola boy that he wanted to become stronger.

"Okay then... Why don't we find someone else to train with, then? I'm sure the others would be willing to help you with your training to become stronger." Kaito suggested, earning another affirmative bark from the Rock Type.

"Ruff! Rockruff!" Rockruff barked enthusiastically, which seemed to make the little Fox Pokémon feel excited for what the Rock Type was feeling.

"Vul! Vulpix!" Vulpix cooed happily while the Sea Weasel Pokémon gave a sheepish smile.

As for the Alola boy, he sighed in his thoughts, understanding of what he couldn't do.

 _"Cripes... So much for trying to ask..."_ Kaito thought to himself as he let his Rock Type down so that he could run. With that being done, the Alola boy headed to a different beach, hoping he could find some of his other school friends there.

 **Later...**

As Kaito was getting to another beach, he noticed Ash and Kiawe up ahead. The Fire Type user had Turtonator out while Ash was with Pikachu! The wild Rockruff living with Prof. Kukui was watching the battle began as Kiawe made the first attack.

"Turtonator! Flamethrower, let's go!" Kiawe called out, allowing the Blast Turtle Pokémon to blast flames to where Pikachu stood! But narrowly, the Mouse Pokémon got out of the way to prevent himself from getting hit!

"Wow... Nice dodge!" Kiawe complimented, as the Alola boy raised an eyebrow as he had witnessed the narrow dodge.

"That was fast..." Kaito commented silently as Rockruff barked in excitement, before he raced to where Kiawe and Ash were with their starter Pokémon and the wild Rockruff, much to the Alola boy and his other two Pokémon's surprise.

"Wait, Rockruff!? Where are you...!?" Kaito started to ask before he realized what the Puppy Pokémon could want right now. He gave a glance at his Sea Weasel Pokémon, who nodded to him. Vulpix looked at the two before she noticed to see Kaito running after the Rock Type!

Buizel soon followed, causing the Fox Pokémon to coo in surprise before she began to pursuit after she watched them go on.

Ash was teaching the wild Rockruff on how to evade a strong Fire Type like Flamethrower, by using Pikachu as an example of what the wild Rock Type needed to do.

"Did you see that? That's how you dodge it! All you've gotta do with Flamethrower is dodge!" Ash reminded, causing Kiawe to raise an eyebrow, as he knew that there were more ways to counter moves like Flamethrower.

"Guess that's one way, but still..." Kiawe started to say until he was interrupted by another barking!

"Ruff! Ruff!" Kaito's Rockruff barked, his face clearly showing how determined he was to battle. Turtonator looked down at his new opponent in surprise while Kiawe and Ash took notice of the energetic Puppy Pokémon.

"Huh? Another Rockruff? Wait, isn't this...?" Kiawe started to ask before Kaito called out to his two friends.

"Sorry, guys! That's my energetic buddy right there!" Kaito called out, catching both boys' attention as Ash waved to his Alola friend.

"Hey, Kai! Alola!" Ash exclaimed, allowing the Alola boy to say his Alolan greeting back to the Kanto Trainer.

"Alola, Ash... Kiawe. Mind if we join in on your little training here? This is to help the wild one with Magmar's attacks, right?" Kaito asked, earning an affirmative nod from Ash, as he took notice of the other Rock Type's determination.

"Yup! That's what we're doing right now! What about you, Kai? Your Rockruff's opponent was the Thunderclap Wanderer, wasn't it?" Ash asked, catching the Fire Type user by surprise as he questioned his two friends.

"The Thunderclap Wanderer? You both seen it before?" Kiawe asked, with the Blast Turtle Pokémon expressing his surprise as well.

"Yeah! That Pokémon was so close and really strong! It was battling against Kai's Rockruff last night, which made it determined to win against that Pokémon!" Ash explained, making the Fire Type user frown at hearing this.

"Battle against it? I mean sure... Kaito, your Rockruff may be strong, but can it withstand the attacks that the Thunderclap Wanderer shoots out?" Kiawe asked, causing Kaito to explain with a sheepish expression.

"Well... That's why we've been training with Hau and Camilla earlier, but..." Kaito started to say, before stopping himself. He didn't want to get more of his friends involved with whatever he was dealing with inside his head.

"But...?" Ash repeated in confusion, only to get a shaking head from the Alola boy in response.

"N-Nothing... Rockruff and I just had a battle with those two and won, but... Since we're up against the Thunderclap Wanderer, I was hoping that your Pikachu could help Rockruff here with the training he needs." Kaito explained.

The Kanto Trainer grinned, before accepting Kaito's request for training assistance.

"No prob, Kai! I just need to show Rockruff on how to dodge Flamethrower in case if he faces it again when it battles that Magmar! Ready, Rockruff?" Ash exclaimed, before he questioned the wild Rockruff on whether it was ready or not.

"Rockruff!" The wild Rockruff barked eagerly before he ran to face Turtonator a few distance away, making Kaito's Rockruff to run over to his Trainer and stand with him, Buizel, Vulpix, Ash, and Pikachu.

"All right, Kiawe! One more time!" Ash shouted out, giving the signal for the Fire Type user to issue a command to his partner.

"Flamethrower again!" Kiawe called out. Wasting no time, the Blast Turtle Pokémon shot the flames to where the wild Rockruff stood! As everyone watched, the Puppy Pokémon managed to get out of the way... only for his tail to get caught on fire!

Kaito couldn't help but wince at seeing the wild Rock Type scream in pain with his tail on fire, before the wild Puppy Pokémon dove into the water to let the fire die down immediately.

 _"That's gotta hurt..."_ Kaito thought as he smiled sheepishly at the poor Puppy Pokémon.

 **Later...**

After having the wild Rockruff take some more dodging practice with Kiawe and Turtonator, the Kanto Trainer turned to Kaito to lend him some assistance with training, as he faced the Alola boy and his Rockruff with Pikachu at his side.

Buizel, Vulpix, the wild Rockruff, and Rotom watched on the sidelines as the boys faced each other. A moment later, they began the battle with each side calling out the first attacks.

 **Kaito: Rockruff VS Ash: Pikachu**

"Alright! Now, Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Ash shouted out. The Mouse Pokémon let out a battle cry before he dashed forward to tackle the Puppy Pokémon, making the Alola boy call for an evasive maneuver.

"Don't count on it! Use Dig!" Kaito shouted out, causing the Puppy Pokémon to dig underground to evade Quick Attack! The Electric Type stopped his attack, surprised at for what happened just now.

"Since when did your Rockruff learn how to use Dig!?" Ash gaped in disbelief, only to get a grin from the Alola boy in response.

"Just a few hours ago while it was battling against Camilla's Litten! Brace yourself!" Kaito warned, causing Pikachu to look around and be aware of the Rock Type's presence. Ash just remained calm as he commanded Pikachu to keep on running.

"Pikachu, keep using Quick Attack! We won't let Rockruff get to you!" Ash shouted out, allowing the Mouse Pokémon to dash around the sandy beach! But as soon as the Electric Type was running around, he was knocked high into the air by Dig!

"PIKA!?" Pikachu yelped as he tumbled onto the ground before he regained his hold on the ground.

"Pikachu, you okay!?" Ash asked, earning an affirmative cry from his Electric Type partner.

"Whoa... I wasn't expecting Rockruff to do that! In that case, give Iron Tail a try!" Ash admitted before the Steel Type move was called. Obeying immediately, the Mouse Pokémon aimed to strike his hard tail onto Rockruff!

"Counter with Crunch!" Kaito shouted out, allowing the Dark Type move to clash with the Steel Type attack! The two battling Pokémon struggled against one another until the Kanto Trainer smirked at the two making contact with one another!

"Gotcha now, Kai! Thunderbolt!" Ash exclaimed. Kaito widened his eyes as he tried to call for Rockruff to evade the shock.

"Snap! Get off of Pikachu, Rockruff!" Kaito yelped, only for his order to be ignored! To the Alola boy's surprise, the Puppy Pokémon held his grip despite of the big shock he was getting!

"Again!? Rockruff, what are you doing!?" Kaito exclaimed as he watched Rockruff struggle before he threw Pikachu up in the air with Crunch! The Mouse Pokémon wailed in surprise as the others watched in surprise.

 **"Unbelievable! Rockruff just took that Thunderbolt while throwing Pikachu off guard in the air! Out of all the things, I've never seen a Pokémon do that while getting shocked by an Electric Type attack!"** Rotom admitted.

Buizel and Vulpix just watched together with the wild Rockruff, as the wild Puppy Pokémon was shocked to see his friend taking the shock instead of trying to escape. Vulpix was more concerned while Buizel watched carefully.

"No good! Pikachu, try an Electro Ball!" Ash called out. The Mouse Pokémon made an affirmative cry before he gathered up energy from his tail to shoot the ball of electricity to where the Puppy Pokémon stood!

"That move is gonna land a hard mark if it hits! Rockruff, you have to dodge it this time!" Kaito ordered, only to be ignored again as the Electro Ball made its mark! The Puppy Pokémon howled in pain before he skidded back to hold his ground.

 _"I don't understand! This is just like when he battled against Hau's Pichu! But he didn't do something like this when he fought against Camilla's Litten... unless..."_ Kaito thought before a realization hit his head.

"Now, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash called out, allowing the Mouse Pokémon to shoot another Electric Type attack to where Rockruff stood.

"Not this time! Counter with Rock Slide!" ordered the Alola boy.

This time, Rockruff obeyed by howling! Boulders negated the Electric Type attack, as the two moves cancelled each other out! The Kanto Trainer expressed his surprise while Pikachu remained cautious.

"So he won't dodge, but he'll at least counter... I think I get it a little! Rockruff, now use Crunch!" Kaito exclaimed. Dashing forward, the Puppy Pokémon aimed his Dark Type attack onto the Electric Type, as the Kanto Trainer tried to strike back.

"Here he comes! Use Thunderbolt to counter, Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. Wasting no time, the Mouse Pokémon tried to shock his opponent into submission with his Electric Type attack. But despite the attack coming, the Alola boy didn't call for a dodge this time.

The Electric Type attack made a hit onto Rockruff, causing the Puppy Pokémon to wince in pain!

"Yeah! You got 'em, Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, only for his smile to drop as he widened his eyes to see Rockruff using Crunch on the Electric Type despite of the shock he was getting!

"Afraid not! Now, Rockruff! Toss Pikachu into the air and use Rock Slide!" Kaito exclaimed. Howling in battle cry, the Puppy Pokémon tossed Pikachu into the air once again before howling again to call for more rocks and boulders!

The Mouse Pokémon yelled in surprise as he was knocked down by the heavy attack, before he skidded on the ground to face his Rock Type opponent once again. At realizing what Rockruff's true intentions were, the Alola boy called to Ash for a stop.

"Stop!" Kaito called out, causing Ash to look up in surprise, as did Pikachu. Rockruff did the same as he questioned his human brother with a curious expression as the Alola boy sighed sheepishly, before he scratched the back of his head.

"I think I get your battle strategy here, Rockruff... Instead of dodging Electric Type attacks, you just want to try and take the attacks so you can attack despite being attacked yourself, right?" Kaito asked, catching both Ash and Rotom by surprise.

"Ruff! Rockruff!" Rockruff barked happily, as he sounded content at seeing that the Alola boy finally got his strategy for not dodging Electric Type attacks.

"Whoa, really!?" Ash exclaimed, earning a nod from Kaito, who then explained as to how he came to that guess.

"Yeah... It first happened when Rockruff and I were battling against Hau and his Pichu... He didn't try to dodge the attacks coming at him, but when we fought Camilla and Litten, he dodged Litten's attacks..." Kaito explained before he continued on.

"And now... instead of dodging Pikachu's attacks, he went right with it while attacking Pikachu at the same time as well. It's as if, he wants to take the attack so that he wouldn't have to waste time attacking the opponent right away." Kaito explained.

 **"That may be fine, but isn't it a bit too risky? Besides, this is the Thunderclap Wanderer we're talking about! If it's a Pokémon that's really fast and strong, then it has to be around the same level as Tapu Koko, right? Wouldn't it be too strong for Rockruff to beat?"** Rotom asked in confusion.

But the Alola boy just rubbed Rockruff's head, causing the Puppy Pokémon to sigh in content as Vulpix and the wild Rockruff ran around the scarred Pokémon, both amazed to see how strong Rockruff went against a strong opponent like Pikachu.

"I don't think it matters to Rockruff... All he ever wanted to do was to fight against strong opponents, even if it meant getting beaten up or losing to them... That kept happening back when you were still in the pack, right?" Kaito asked, causing Rockruff to bark in affirmation.

"Ruff!" Rockruff cried out, as he panted with his tongue out.

"I think I get it..." Ash spoke out, realizing what Kaito's Rockruff desired as Buizel smiled before folding his arms in understanding. Vulpix cooed, smiling for the Rock Type while Pikachu smiled at his Rock Type friend, as did the wild Rockruff.

But as the other Pokémon were praising Kaito's Rockruff for his desire to become stronger by battling against strong opponents, the doubt in Kaito's mind remained as his smile started to weaken a little as he remembered of what he was thinking before.

 _"Still... Even with his desire to become stronger, he still had to endure the bitter losses and interruptions when he was around with me... I just hope that I can really understand of what Rockruff feels right now."_ Kaito thought as he had yet to ask Rockruff of what he wishes to do now.

And that was as in to stay or leave the group.

 **A few days later...**

Shiho and Seita were in bed by the time the sun had set and the moon was starting to rise up in the sky. The Alola boy sat with Buizel and Vulpix at his side, while Rockruff was more pumped up to have his rematch against the Thunderclap Wanderer.

After their training battle with Ash and Pikachu, the Puppy Pokémon trained hard to fight with the mysterious Pokémon again so that he wouldn't be blindsided should he have to take or face the upcoming Electric Type attacks.

And while training went on, the doubtful thoughts remained on Kaito's mind, as he had yet asked Rockruff whether if he wanted to stay with him or return to the pack to become stronger.

The Alola boy managed to reconcile with both Hau and Camilla, as they now understood his hesitance to ask the Puppy Pokémon about his feelings and decision. ANd now, after another day of training, the Alola boy sat with his three Pokémon to wait for night to come.

Kaito was aware of what might happen tonight, and he wanted to see everything that happens, especially his Rock Type's battle with his Electric Type savior.

Just then, while Rockruff was trying to train himself, his eyes widened and his ears perked up! The Alola boy took this as a sign that the battle was about to begin, as both Buizel and Vulpix noticed as well.

"Okay then... Let's go!" Kaito called out to his three Pokémon, as they all responded affirmatively.

 **Later...**

The Midday Form and Midnight Form Lycanroc were both howling together to start tonight's training of the Pokémon at Clawmark Hill. Kaito reunited with Ash and Prof. Kukui, as their wild Rockruff friend had heard the call for the meeting as well.

The three humans and their Pokémon friends were a bit far away, but they were still able to see of what was going on down there.

 **"We're really far away. Right?"** Rotom asked, with Ash confirming it.

"Yeah, but we can see them... So it's fine." Ash assured, before he looked back to see the training battle go on. Kaito kept his eyes on his scarred Rockruff too, as he awaited for the Thunderclap Wanderer to arrive at the scene.

While Kaito's Rockruff awaited for the Wanderer, the wild Rockruff ran over to Magmar to challenge it once again! It barked at the evolved Fire Type, who noticed the wild Puppy Pokémon's arrival for battle.

 **Magmar VS Rockruff (wild)**

The battle began as Rockruff began to charge ahead to where Magmar stood! The Spitfire Pokémon tried to knock his little opponent down with a hot Flamethrower attack. But remembering what he learned with Ash and Pikachu, the Puppy Pokémon dodged out of the way and continued running!

The Pokémon that were watching cheered for the little Rock Type, as did Kaito's Rockruff, who had taken a little interest to how his wild friend was doing against his Fire Type opponent.

Even the two Lycanroc were rather curious as to how the wild Rockruff was doing, as the wild Puppy Pokémon managed to make the first strike with Tackle! The Spitfire Pokémon winced in pain as it skidded back!

"Rockruff, you're doing great!"

"Pika Pika!" Ash and Pikachu praised their wild friend for making the first strike, until Magmar angrily struck the wild Rock Type back with Fire Punch! The Pokémon all gasped in concern before Rockruff dodged another Flamethrower attack!

The Puppy Pokémon leapt in the air, his rocky collar starting to glow. The humans and their Pokémon knew what was about to come as Ash pointed it out first.

"Here it comes..." Ash pointed out, with Rotom recognizing the move.

 **"It's about to use Rock Throw!"** Rotom buzzed, with the Alola Professor hoping that it would succeed.

"Hope it's a good one." Prof. Kukui commented as Kaito just watched. But just as Rockruff was about to unleash Rock Throw, the evolved Fire Type knocked Rockruff away with another Flamethrower attack!

Everyone gasped, as they watched Rockruff get hit hard by the hot flames. But recovering due to him being resistant to Fire Type attacks, the wild Puppy Pokémon jumped in the air to make his next attack work this time!

Magmar followed by jumping to meet up with the little Pokémon's attack, as it got the Fire Punch ready to make the last strike. But as everyone watched, the Fire Punch didn't hit its mark this time, as Rockruff managed to dodge it in mid-air!

Kaito's Rockruff watched, impressed as he watched his wild friend blast Magmar down with the Rock Throw this time! The Spitfire Pokémon yelled in pain as he was slammed to the ground, before another Tackle attack knocked the wind out of the Spitfire Pokémon.

As the wild Puppy Pokémon confronted Magmar again in case if it started to attack again, the Spitfire Pokémon struggled to stand up... until it groaned, falling unconscious with the serious damage he had taken!

 **Winner: Rockruff**

The Pokémon watching began to cheer for the new victor, as the three humans smiled to see the wild Rock Type winning in his rematch.

"All right!" Ash exclaimed, happy for his wild Rock Type friend.

"Pika!"

"Vul!"

"Bu bui..." Pikachu, Vulpix, and Buizel cheered for their wild Rock Type friend's victory, while Kaito's Rockruff just howled in content to see his friend become victorious against his Fire Type rival.

 **"That move was super effective!"** Rotom buzzed in awe.

"The little guy did it..." Kaito breathed out, smiling to see the battle ending in the wild Pokémon's favor. But just as he and the others were cheering for the wild Rockruff's victory, the Alola boy knew what would be coming next.

And it seemed as Kaito's Rockruff was well aware of what was about to happen next as he got into a battle stance this time, with the circle of the Pokémon surrounding him getting larger, with the wild Rockruff joining the circle.

Ash and Prof. Kukui noticed this as well as they crouched back down to see the next battle happening. And just as they did so, a familiar thunderbolt struck the ground, causing the Pokémon to be aware of who was appearing in the training battle now.

Kaito's Rockruff watched with determined eyes, seeing Zeraora step in with the same expression it had on its face the first time it appeared to challenge the Puppy Pokémon a few nights ago.

 **Rockruff VS Zeraora**

Rockruff quickly got into position, as did the Thunderclap Pokémon, who awaited for his little opponent's first move. And Rockruff did so, by howling loudly! At that point, Rockruff's attack power increased as he growled at his Electric Type opponent.

"That was Howl..." Kaito pointed out as he watched his Puppy Pokémon howl again, before boulders threatened to smash onto the Thunderclap Pokémon. But like before, Zeraora managed to dodge out of the way effortlessly as it felt presence behind it as the rocks stopped falling.

Using its arm to defend itself, the Thunderclap Pokémon felt Crunch doing its work! Rockruff growled while using the Dark Type attack as Zeraora glared back, before it began to let electricity crackle around its fists.

Aware of what was about to happen, the Puppy Pokémon had quickly let go before a Thunder Punch could make its mark! At that point, Rockruff howled once again, causing more boulders to fall to where Zeraora stood.

Narrowing its eyes at the same move, the Thunderclap Pokémon dodged the rocks before preparing a Thunder Punch attack! But what surprised Zeraora, was that as it turned to strike at its opponent, the Rock Type was nowhere to be seen.

A little surprised to see its opponent missing, Zeraora felt something underneath it before it widened its eyes to see itself getting attacked from underneath! The Dig attack did its work, stunning the Thunderclap Pokémon as it flipped back to regain its footing.

"Nice move! He got the Wanderer off guard by using Dig!" Ash commented, earning a nod from the Alola boy as the battle went on. The Pokémon surrounding the two battlers began to cheer for their young Rock Type friend as Rockruff charged to use Crunch again!

Zeraora charged in this time by preparing Thunder Punch as the two attacks collided with one another! The collision caused both Pokémon to skid back before Zeraora zipped to where Rockruff was, much to the Puppy Pokémon's surprise.

Before the Rock Type could react, he felt multiple damages affecting his body as he howled from the pain he was feeling at the moment before he was smashed to the ground, hard.

"Close Combat...!" Kaito grunted as he winced to see his Rock Type get hurt badly from the Fighting Type attack. But that didn't stop Zeraora from continuing its assault as it leapt up, his fist crackling with electricity once again.

Recovering from the immense blows he had taken, the Puppy Pokémon rolled out of the way to make the Thunder Punch attack miss before he howled once more. This time, the Rock Slide attack made a decent hit this time!

It caused the Thunderclap Pokémon to skid back from the damage it had taken this time, as it hissed a little in pain before smiling in amusement, while at the same time, being impressed with how much Kaito's Rockruff had improved.

Rockruff growled before he howled again, boosting his attack power once more as he was met with another Thunder Punch attack! Yelling in pain, the Puppy Pokémon skidded back before he howled once more to let the Rock Slide do its work.

But instead of dodging or getting hit, the Thunderclap Pokémon used his two fists crackling with electricity to cancel the attack out! Gaping in surprise for a moment, Kaito's Rockruff growled before he dug underground to make another surprise attack.

But at realizing what the young Rock Type was about to do, the body of the Thunderclap Wanderer began to glow and crackle with electricity! Kaito widened his eyes in shock, as he realized on what Zeraora was about to do right now.

"It's going to use that move! That move that finished Rockruff off before!" Kaito warned, causing both Ash and Prof. Kukui to be alarmed while the Pokémon watched with widened eyes, all fearing for what might happen to the Puppy Pokémon.

Zeraora wasted no time, slamming its fist on the ground to let electricity surge on the ground wildly before a small explosion took place! The Pokémon watching the battle watched in anticipation before they all took notice of a figure appearing out of the ground!

Even Zeraora admitted to itself that it was surprised, as it took notice of its Rock Type opponent looking quite weary and exhausted, but not out. The damage he had taken from Zeraora's signature move damaged him quite a lot, but it didn't really finish him off like it did before.

"Rock! Rockruff ruff!" Rockruff barked angrily, declaring that he was quite determined to win in their rematch, unlike the last time they battled.

Kaito sighed in relief, as did Ash and their Pokémon friends. The Alola Professor just scratched the back of his head with a relieved smile as Zeraora just raised an eyebrow before it sighed with a hint of smile on its face.

It went to its original position before making a few grunting noises of approval, surprising the Rock Type before he smiled brightly, barking happily in thanks to the Thunderclap Pokémon for a tough battle.

The Pokémon surrounding them cheered for a good battle they had shown as Ash blinked in confusion.

"Uh... What just happened? Did the Thunderclap Wanderer forfeit...?" Ash asked, causing Kaito to shake his head.

"No... It's not that. The Wanderer stopped the battle, because it knew there was no point in continuing when it saw how much Rockruff has improved, despite of the chance that he might lose was very high..." Kaito explained calmly.

"Huh..." was all the Kanto Trainer said as the Thunderclap Pokémon spoke to Rockruff a bit more before it began to take its leave, causing the Puppy Pokémon to howl in thanks before the Wanderer soon disappeared out of his sight.

The Pokémon surrounding the Puppy Pokémon now cheered for the effort Rockruff had pulled off, as did the wild Rockruff, who barked happily as he ran over to where Kaito's Rockruff stood.

The wild Rock Type nuzzled the Alola boy's Rock Type, allowing the scarred Rock Type to accept the affection being given to him before he showed his affection back to his wild friend.

The humans and their Pokémon friends just watched as the cheering from the Pokémon below went on, while Kaito knew what he had to do now tonight. It was now or never, to see what Rockruff wants to do next.

 **Later...**

After parting with Ash and Prof. Kukui, the Alola boy and his three Pokémon went back to where the house was. Soon, as they were there, the Alola boy stopped at the front door, much to both Rockruff and Vulpix's confusion while Buizel came to a realization of why Kaito did so.

For the Alola boy, he bit his lips before he turned to his still confused Puppy Pokémon before he crouched down to where he was at the Rock Type's level. He strained to not feel worried about it, but the expression on his face gave away to Rockruff on what he was really feeling.

"Ruff...?" Rockruff asked in confusion while tilting his head.

The Alola boy twitched his eyes, his doubts still hanging onto him before he managed to get a word out.

"Rockruff... do you... want to stay with me?" Kaito asked, catching Rockruff by surprise before he barked in confusion.

"Rock...?" Rockruff asked, before allowing Kaito to explain.

"Well... it's just that, well... I've noticed that, ever since you've lost some battles, I felt like you were feeling a lot bitter about that. And, it just suddenly came to me, that maybe... Maybe, I was just holding you back from doing your best in battles like you always did back when you were at your home pack."

Rockruff's eyes widened in shock at hearing Kaito's confession as the Alola boy continued on.

"So... I was wondering if... if you want to go back to your home pack, rather than stay here... I mean, I don't want to be well... a burden to you when I'm battling together with you during your battles." Kaito confessed, his tone starting to break down a little.

A hint of tear welled up on Kaito's left eye as it glistened a little. Buizel took notice of this as he rubbed his human brother's arm to try and comfort him. Vulpix did the same, upset for seeing how upset Kaito was looking at the moment.

"So... what do you say...?" Kaito asked, causing Rockruff to keep his shocked expression on his face before his face shadowed.

Biting his lips, the Alola boy began to feel as if he had something wrong or terrible to the Puppy Pokémon until he felt something tackling into his chest! Yelping in surprise, Kaito fell onto his back on the ground, much to both of Buizel and Vulpix's surprise.

Before the Alola boy could speak, he felt something wet dripping onto his cheek, catching him by surprise.

As he looked closely, he widened his eyes to see... Rockruff crying with an upset expression on his face.

"R-Rockruff...?" Kaito asked in disbelief as Rockruff crawled on his chest before nuzzling his human brother's neck softly, enough to not hurt him as Kaito widened his eyes, coming to a realization of how dense he truly was to Rockruff's true feelings.

Sitting himself up slowly, Kaito shut his eyes before he embraced his Rock Type softly, with Buizel and Vulpix joining in on the hug.

"S-So that's how you feel...?" Kaito asked hesitantly, earning a weak bark from the Puppy Pokémon, which seemed to be an affirmative answer from the Rock Type.

"I see... I'm sorry..." Kaito apologized silently, which Rockruff immediately accepted as the Rock Type continued to cry on Kaito's chest, with the Alola boy hugging him back to comfort the Rock Type for his own stupidity.

"I'm sorry for being so stupid just now, little buddy... Can you forgive me?"

"Ruff... Rockruff..."

None of the four ever noticed Zeraora watching them from distance away, as the Thunderclap Wanderer had witnessed the touching moment that occurred between Kaito and Rockruff as the Thunderclap Wanderer sighed in relief before it took its leave again.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Beam, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Rockruff (M): (Crunch, Dig** **, Rock Slide, Howl)**

 **Vulpix (F): (Ember, Roar, Baby-Doll Eyes, Quick Attack)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 31: Little Ones Can Do Big Things!**

 **Chapter 32: Get Mixed with the Big and Bad!**

 **Chapter 33: A Persistent Rival! It's Sho!**

 **Chapter 34: The Brutal Battle That Strikes!**

 **Chapter 35: A Trainer Who Rocks with Rockruff!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Lana: All right, everyone! For those who want to be inside Popplio's balloon, then please get in line!

Ash: So Popplio improved her skills of blowing big bubbles, right? Can they hold not just one, but two Pokémon?

Lana: Of course! Although, if it were to be too much Pokémon in one bubble, then it would easily pop...

Kaito: You mean three is the limit, right? Because... THERE THEY GO NOW! That balloon is taking them away!

Ash: Oh no! Vulpix, Rowlet, and Popplio! We're going to lose sight of them if they keep flying off like that!

Lana: If that's the case... then let's go after them. Kai... Ash... We're going to save our Pokémon hard if we have to!

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Rockruff learns how to use Dig

\- The wild Rockruff reveals to have learned Rock Throw

\- Kaito attempts to release Rockruff, but Rockruff insists on staying with him


	31. Little Ones Can Do Big Things!

**Chapter 31: Little Ones Can Do Big Things!**

"Pop!" Popplio cried out happily, clapping her fins together in joy.

"Watch! Popplio is amazing!" Mallow exclaimed, with Ash and Kaito watching together in anticipation.

After Kaito and Rockruff made amends with one another about Kaito not understanding the Puppy Pokémon's true feelings whether he wanted to stay with Kaito or not, the bond between them grew even stronger than before, allowing the two to sleep peacefully with Buizel and Vulpix.

By the time they had woken up, it was morning. And Ash had arrived at the Alola boy's house today so that they could hang out together, with Kaito discovering that the wild Rockruff became part of Ash's team. But just as they were about to go somewhere, they had met up with Mallow and Lana.

Seeing it as perfect timing, the Water Type user asked the boys if they could watch on how much Popplio has improved with her blowing balloons. Eager to see how much Popplio had grown, Ash was immediately set on seeing it.

Kaito was eager to see it too, with Buizel being more eager than ever. To that point, the three watched Lana and Popplio stand together as the Sea Lion Pokémon was ready to blow a balloon.

"All right, Popplio! Big balloon!" Lana cried out. Using every effort that she had with her, the Sea Lion Pokémon created a giant balloon! Then, with the balloon being enough, the Water Type jumped inside, allowing herself to be carried by it!

Pikachu, Buizel, and Vulpix were all in awe, as they were amazed to see Popplio being carried inside the water balloon that she created. Mallow, Ash, and Kaito were in awe as well, impressed with how much Popplio has improved with her balloon skills.

Even Rotom seemed impressed as it took pictures of how much the balloon had grown the last time Lana presented to Ash and Kaito once.

 **"Impressive! The balloon's strength, durability, and elasticity are evident because they're all in perfect balance with each other!"** Rotom buzzed, with the Kanto Trainer expressing on how impressed he was.

"Oh YEAH!" Ash exclaimed, with Mallow informing the two of who can ride in it.

"Isn't that amazing? Harper and Sarah can ride in it!" Mallow exclaimed, catching Kaito by surprise.

"Lana's sisters? That's a surprise... Didn't think it would work, especially with how rowdy those two can be when it comes to new discoveries and events like that." Kaito admitted, causing Lana to giggle at the doubt.

"I can understand why you think that, Kai. They can be quite a handful." Lana agreed, as the Kanto Trainer praised the Sea Weasel Pokémon for her efforts.

"That's how you do it, Popplio! You've been working really hard!" Ash exclaimed, before Buizel stepped up in agreement.

"Bui bui! Bu bui!" Buizel exclaimed, making the Sea Lion Pokémon flush a little, while the Alola boy reminded of the dream that Lana had back then.

"He's right. And that makes you one step closer to achieving your dream, Lana. Once Popplio masters her ability to make a balloon, you should be able to travel underwater while in the balloon." Kaito reminded, causing Lana to nod in agreement.

Popplio clapped her fins together while the Water Type user gave a small blush at the reminder, as the Kanto Trainer expressed his desire of wanting to ride the balloon.

"I wanna take a ride in that balloon, too!"

"Pika!" Ash exclaimed, with Pikachu agreeing with him. But the Water Type user stopped the Kanto Trainer from getting any further with an unsure expression on her face before she spoke about the balloon's ability to hold people around Ash's size.

"I'm not sure..." Lana spoke up, stopping Ash in his tracks.

"Don't you think it'll work?" Ash asked, causing the Water Type user to speak up.

"When I got into the balloon, it popped right away." Lana admitted, causing the Alola boy to sweat drop at the confession while the Kanto Trainer felt rather disappointed at the confession.

At that moment, the balloon popped, allowing Popplio to express her joy while clapping her fins together. Pikachu then grinned, realizing that he was small enough to fit inside the balloon if Harper and Sarah were able to.

"Pikachu?" The Mouse Pokémon asked, with Vulpix doing the same, as she wanted to be inside a balloon, too.

"Vul? Vulpix?" Vulpix asked, causing the boys to realize what their Pokémon could do.

"Yeah, Pokémon are small enough!" Ash exclaimed before he sent out his newly caught Rockruff, which was the same one he befriended at the Alola Professor's house. Kaito did the same by sending his Rockruff out, with Buizel and Vulpix joining him!

Rowlet slowly flew over, still feeling rather groggy as he continued to snore, fast asleep. The Kanto Trainer sweat dropped at this while Mallow just gave a sheepish smile at what the Grass Quill Pokémon was doing.

"Asleep again..." Mallow pointed out, before Ash's Rockruff jumped into the Kanto Trainer's arms and nuzzled into his neck, making the Kanto Trainer wince but grin at the feeling, with Pikachu crying out happily.

Kaito's Rockruff did the same to his Trainer as the Alola boy accepted the affection from his Puppy Pokémon, while Buizel and Vulpix watched with smiles on their faces. At the affection going on, Lana cleared her throat for everyone to be patient.

"Now, take turns. I doubt all six of you can fit in at one time." Lana reminded, as Popplio got ready to make another balloon.

At that point, Vulpix and Pikachu were the first ones up, causing the Water Type user to notice them before she turned to her Water Type starter.

"Then you're both up first, Pikachu! Vulpix! Popplio?" Lana asked, causing the Sea Lion Pokémon to clap her fins together in joy before she began to make another balloon! At the balloon getting bigger, it made both Pikachu and Vulpix excited for this chance!

But while the balloon was starting to get bigger, Bounsweet sniffed a little before she felt something tickling on her nose. Unable to hold it in, the Fruit Pokémon let out a big sneeze, causing Sweet Scent to spread all over the shore area!

It caught everyone's attention, but mostly Rowlet's! The Grass Quill Pokémon immediately grew ecstatic at the sweet scent as he lunged to where Bounsweet stood on Mallow's shoulder!

The students watched in surprise before Bounsweet angrily knocked Rowlet away! The Grass Quill Pokémon was sent flying to where both Vulpix and Pikachu stood! Knocking into Vulpix, the two knocked onto Popplio, causing all of them to be trapped in the balloon!

The balloon bounced into the air, shocking Ash and Kaito, along with the two Rockruff, Pikachu, and Buizel! Then, the balloon started to get blown down by the wind, much to Lana, Mallow, and Bounsweet's shock.

But just as the balloon would hit the waves, it was knocked back into the air by the crashing waves! And to make things worse, the balloon started to get blown away by the wind, getting farther and farther from the students as they all watched in bewilderment and disbelief.

For a minute, the four students all looked at each other, with their Pokémon friends doing the same. Then...

"AHHH!" They all screamed in realization of what's happening to the three Pokémon that were being blown away from them!

* * *

 **(Pokémon Opening: Breathe English Subbed)**

 **(I do not own this ending song)**

 _ **A music chart full of positive words  
**_ _ **Giving a supportive push even when you didn't ask**_

(Kaito opens his eyes, before revealing the Sea Gauntlet, which began to shine brightly)

(The opening title reveals itself on the screen)

 _ **You are doing your best already**_  
 _ **Don't know why you're rushing and forcing yourself to change something**_

(Shiho trips, much to Seita's surprise until Kaito helps his little sister up, causing Shiho to smile)

(Kaito is joined by Buizel and Rockruff, before he turns to see Ash and the rest of his classmates calling to him while running towards him)

 _ **Do you think that you're not good enough now? If you don't act quick enough**_

(Hau is eating a malasada with Pichu and Eevee before he blinks, turning to the window of the malasada shop to see dark clouds)

(Camilla is enjoying her time at the beach with Austin, Comfey, Fomantis, Litten, and Cutiefly until she notices the dark clouds)

 _ **Can you not make it to the future?**_

(Kaito watches the sky as he sighs before Ash puts his arm around his shoulder, much to his surprise as Ash grins at him)

(The boys watch with Shiho, Seita, and Vulpix, seeing Buizel and Pikachu sparring together, with Rowlet and Rockruff against one another)

 _ **The negative is only an important fragment of**_  
 _ **Your spectacular journey**_

(Kaito is near the ocean until he turns to see unknown people sending out their Pokémon to attack him)

(Kaito tries to defend himself only for the enemies to blast all their attacks on him)

(Just as Kaito looked like he was hit, a giant thunderbolt repelled the attacks, revealing Zeraora)

 _ **Why not just be as you are**_  
 _ **If you make an unassuming voice, it will echo**_

(Storm clouds gather before a giant wave splashes in the air)

(Camilla holds her necklace to her, looking afraid until she's comforted by her Pokémon)

(A boy walks up on a cliff with a Rockruff, who has a strange gemstone attached on its neck)

 _ **I've heard it from a well-known phrase, before you know it, it will still remain unchanged**_

(King Kaisuke reunites with Shizuka, who smiles at the Sea King with tears welling up in her eyes)

(A Primarina uses **Oceanic Operetta** , as the giant water orb explodes, splashing water everywhere)

 ** _Even if it doesn't become famous, it's still your song_**

(Kaito and Ash faces Zeraora with Pikachu and Buizel as the battle gets intense)

(Kaito opens his eyes again, only to be sleeping on the beach with all of his friends and Pokémon)

 **(Opening End)**

* * *

"No! Vulpix!" Kaito exclaimed as he tried to call for his young Fox Pokémon, only for the balloon to get even further away, due to the wind controlling the balloon's movement, along with Popplio's current inability to control it due to Rowlet's panicking!

The others arrived next to the Alola boy, with the Kanto Trainer calling their Pokémon friends back.

"Come back!" Ash exclaimed, despite on how futile it seemed.

"What do we do, Lana?" Mallow asked, while holding her friends' bags. Just as the Grass Type user asked, the Water Type user's face darkened before she grabbed ahold of Kaito's arm, much to the Alola boy's surprise.

"Let's go!" was all Lana needed to say to get herself and the others moving, with Kaito struggling to walk by himself with Lana holding onto him.

"L-Lana...? You can let go! I can run by myself, you know!" Kaito stuttered as he was dragged around by the Water Type user. Ash and Mallow quickly followed from behind, with Pikachu, Buizel, Rotom, and the two Rockruff running besides them.

"Kai! Hold on! Your backpack!" Mallow exclaimed, as the Kanto Trainer noticed the dark expression Lana had on her right now.

"Lana has that look again just like when Team Rocket tried to steal the marine Ride Pokémon!" Ash pointed out, with Mallow nodding in agreement.

 **"I've never seen Lana like this before...!"** Rotom admitted, with Mallow telling Ash and Rotom on why that is.

"Well, besides the marine Pokémon... when it comes to Popplio, she can really switch gears!" Mallow explained, as the chase went on.

As for the Pokémon, Popplio and Vulpix were having a hard time trying to calm themselves down, especially when Rowlet was the one causing the balloon to nearly pop several times with his unnecessary panicking!

The panicking went on before Popplio managed to catch the panicking Grass Quill Pokémon in her arms. At seeing Popplio catch Rowlet, the young Fox Pokémon sighed in relief, as did Popplio, until...

 **Pokémon POV**

 **"*snore*…"** Rowlet snored, having fallen asleep again, much to the bewilderment of the two female Pokémon.

 **"Again! You're sleeping again!?"** Popplio squealed in surprise before the bubble from Rowlet's nose popped! That made Rowlet panic, causing him to slap both Popplio and Vulpix away, much to their pain and annoyance as they glared at the Grass Quill Pokémon.

 **"AH! Hah... I've got an idea!"** Rowlet declared, much to Vulpix's curiosity as she lost her glare.

 **"An idea? Will it help us get back to Daddy?"** Vulpix asked hopefully, causing the Grass Quill Pokémon to nod affirmatively before he explained his plan of reuniting with the others.

 **"Maybe! Since we're gone, Ash, Lana, and Kaito should be all upset that the three of us are all gone, right? And that is why we're going to do everything that we can to get back to them!"** Rowlet declared proudly.

 **"Um, Rowlet... I believe little Vulpix is asking on HOW we're going to get back to them..."** Popplio tried to reason, only for Rowlet to stop in her tracks with the next words he declared that would happen!

 **"...And once we're back to them, I'm sure that while Ash and Kaito accepts both me and Vulpix back, Lana will be sure to lecture you badly for causing all of this trouble in the process!"** Rowlet declared with his eyes shining.

 **"WHAT!?"** Popplio squealed in disbelief before she slumped down in defeat, causing Vulpix to frown at the idea the Grass Quill Pokémon was coming up.

 **"It's gonna work! It's gonna work! It's gonna-"** Rowlet started to chirp excitedly, only for his beak to pierce through the bubble! That horrified both Popplio and Vulpix, as the Peck attack made the balloon pop in mid-air!

 **"EEK!"**

 **"AIIEEE!"**

The two land Pokémon screamed frightfully as they were falling down to where the forest was! Rowlet flew over to the falling Pokémon, trying to get them to fly like he can!

 **"Hey, come on! You two don't need to be scared! Just fly like I do!"** Rowlet tried to convince them to do so, much to Vulpix's fright and confusion while Popplio glared at the Grass-Flying Type for even thinking such a thing.

 **"Ugh! If we could fly, then we would've done so already!"** Popplio exclaimed, much to the Grass Quill Pokémon's confusion, before the Sea Lion Pokémon pointed out that both she and Vulpix didn't have wings on them.

 **"We don't have wings! That's why we can't fly like you, Rowlet! Help us!"** Popplio pleaded desperately, causing Rowlet to widen his eyes in realization. At the request, he quickly grabbed onto Popplio's tail with his left talon.

The right talon carried Vulpix by her tail, allowing the two female Pokémon to be safe a little from falling down.

 **"That was scary... Thanks, Mr. Rowlet!"** Vulpix cooed happily, as Popplio just smiled. Neither of them noticed on how much struggling Rowlet was doing by pulling the both of them up in the air.

 **"N-No... problem... girls... I... UGH!"** Rowlet struggled to say before he lost grip on both Popplio and Vulpix! At being released from the hold, they both began to fall down towards the forest again, causing them both to scream in fright.

 **"EEK!"**

 **"HELP!"** The two cried out together, causing Rowlet to recover from his trouble and dive down to where the female Pokémon were both falling.

 **"I got you! I got you! I got you both!"** Rowlet called out before he grabbed onto both Vulpix and Popplio with his wings! For a second, the girls were relieved, until Popplio noticed a fatal mistake Rowlet has made with his attempt for rescue.

 **"AH! No! Not your wings! You're supposed to hold us by flying!"** Popplio shrieked, causing Vulpix to realize the mistake the Grass Quill Pokémon was doing. Rowlet didn't know however, making him clueless as to what the Sea Lion Pokémon was trying to say.

Nevertheless, the fall continued on as the three little Pokémon started to descend fast to where the forest was... and where the enemies were.

 **End POV**

 **Meanwhile...**

Team Rocket was near Bewear's den, trying to make an antenna, so that they would be able to make their secret base. The antenna was the first step, since they wanted to gather the data they would need to complete their operations later.

Mareanie and Mimikyu watched from below, as they both watched in curiosity as the work was nearly complete.

"Install complete!" Jessie exclaimed as the parts were finished being inserted, leaving only one piece left to do the job.

"With this baby, we're gonna catch all of Alola's data as well as all of its Pokémon!" Meowth declared with a sneer, as James took out a ring that would finish their work of the antenna.

"With this ring, I do thee steal!" James stated, with Jessie feeling the accomplishment of the secret base getting closer than ever.

"Our secret base is finally real..." Jessie sighed, as James got ready to make the finishing touch.

"All right, big ears, ON!" James exclaimed as he got ready to insert the ring. But just before he could, he didn't notice something crashing down to where he and his teammates stood until it was too late.

BOOM!

"AUGH!" The evil trio found their faces buried in the dirt as they felt their backs being pressured by the antenna that had fallen on them, due to the impact of something falling to where they lied!

Groaning in pain, the evil trio were a bit stunned as to what happened. As for the ones that have fallen down, Popplio managed to get herself up, while helping both Vulpix and Rowlet to their feet!

Just as they looked around to see nothing around them, the three young Pokémon were about to be relieved, until they saw something that was under them! They all gasped in surprise, until they were knocked to the ground by Team Rocket's sudden movement to escape the fallen antenna.

"What are you doing!?" Jessie shrieked, with James being horrified of what happened to the antenna.

"My pretty parabolic antenna!" James exclaimed, causing the three young Pokémon to bow their heads repeatedly to apologize for what they've all done. But as they were doing it, Rowlet recognized the evil trio as he gave a small glare to them.

Vulpix also recognized them as she whimpered a little in fear at the sight of them, remembering on what they tried to do to her and Snowy by chasing after them, along with Kaito and Lillie.

But before she could try to inform Popplio about this, Rowlet gave an alerted hoot and widened his eyes in horror as he panicked for something binding him!

The Grass Quill Pokémon had a ring around his neck, making him unable to fly around and move properly! The Grass Quill Pokémon screamed in fright as he ran around, causing Team Rocket to sweat drop at the panicky behavior Rowlet was giving off.

"The ring seems to be stuck around its neck." James pointed out as Meowth recognized the Rowlet running around and the Vulpix whimpering at them.

"That Rowlet and Vulpix... It's the Twerp's and the twerp that keeps calling us morons!" Meowth exclaimed, causing Vulpix to pale to see Meowth recognizing both her and Rowlet, while Jessie seemed to recognize Popplio.

"And that Popplio is the blue-haired Twerpette's!" Jessie pointed out, which was when the Team Rocket members began to plot on capturing the separated Pokémon.

"Perfect timing! Let's catch them all!" Jessie declared, with James making an idea for Pikachu.

"And exchange them for Pikachu! Our hostage triplet!" James added, making Meowth sneer evilly. Mareanie and Wobbuffet were ready to begin their capturing operation! James took the initiative by making the first attack!

"All right, Mareanie! Spike Cannon!" James exclaimed, causing Mareanie to blast spikes to where the three young Pokémon were! Vulpix squealed in fright, causing Popplio to step in and counter with Bubblebeam!

The two attacks collided together, creating an explosion! The blow knocked Jessie, James, and Wobbuffet into the bushes while Meowth managed to endure the shockwave that was caused by the moves collision!

As soon as he opened his eyes again in annoyance, both he and Mareanie widened their eyes to see both Popplio and Vulpix running off, with Popplio bouncing the Grass Quill Pokémon on her nose since Rowlet couldn't fly.

"Hey! Come back!" Meowth demanded as he and Mareanie made chase after the three runaway Pokémon. Mimikyu watched the scene unfold as it cocked its head in amusement, before it watched its comrades disappear into the bushes.

 **Meanwhile...**

Kaito, Ash, Mallow, and Lana had already lost track of where Rowlet, Popplio, and Vulpix might've gone as they all frowned with what could've happened to the three.

"Oh no..." Lana breathed out in worry, with Mallow questioning their location.

"Where could they have gone?" Mallow asked, while the Alola boy bit his lips, his fists clenched as he shook his head.

"Let's keep looking. That balloon couldn't have gotten them this far into town. Split up and continue on! One of us should be able to find them eventually!" Kaito snapped as he ran into another direction, much to his friends' surprise as Buizel and Rockruff ran after him.

"H-Hey! Kai!" Ash called out as he watched his Alola friend disappear.

"Kai must be really worried for Vulpix, especially since Vulpix is younger than the rest of our Pokémon..." Lana pointed out, causing Ash to understand the concern the Alola boy may have for the young Fox Pokémon.

"Kai... Lana, has this ever happened before?" Ash asked, causing the Water Type user to mull it over for a moment before she gave a calm smile. Reassuring to herself that everything would be fine, she said the same thing to her two friends.

"Don't worry. It's fine." Lana assured calmly, causing Ash and Mallow to both smile as the Kanto Trainer pointed out of where they could've gone.

"Well, we know that they came in this direction! So, let's split up and look like Kai said!" Ash declared, allowing Mallow and Lana to agree.

"Right!" The girls cried out before the students separated into different parts of the market to search for their lost Pokémon friends.

 **Back to the Pokémon...**

 **Pokémon POV**

Popplio and Vulpix were making their getaway with Popplio bouncing Rowlet still with her nose, which Rowlet didn't seem to be comfortable with as he continued to chirp out complaints with the continuous bouncing he was forced to take.

 **"I get that we have to get away from those crooks, but why do you have to keep bouncing me up and down in the air, Popplio!?"** Rowlet whined, causing Popplio to answer him with a desperate tone.

 **"With the way you are, you won't be able to fly at all! Not to mention, your running speed might be a bit lower due to the ring stuck around your neck. So this is the fastest way for us to get away!"** Popplio explained.

Vulpix whimpered at the thought of being separated even further from her human father as she whimpered her worries to the Sea Lion Pokémon.

 **"Are we going to get back to Daddy again, big sis...?"** Vulpix asked, causing Popplio to look at the Fire Type calling her "big sis", as she tried to give a reassuring smile to the young Fire Type.

 **"Vulpix, don't worry. We will get back to everyone else, I promise. We just need to be careful while we're moving."** Popplio assured softly, with Rowlet remaining silent after hearing Vulpix's worries.

 **"You say that, but the bad guys are probably chasing after us while we speak..."** Vulpix whimpered out, causing the Sea Lion Pokémon to widen her eyes at those words before she frowned.

The young Fox Pokémon had a point. With the way they confronted Team Rocket earlier just now, it wouldn't be too long before they start to make chase after them so they could be used as hostages for Ash's Pikachu and Kaito's Buizel.

And at the thought of Pikachu and Buizel being taken away because of their carelessness...

 **"We won't get caught and they won't take us away. I promise, Vulpix..."** Popplio assured, causing Vulpix to be a little calm, despite of being a little scared. But wanting to believe in the Water Type's words, she nodded to Popplio as they kept moving.

None of them had noticed that both Meowth and Mareanie were hot on their tail, as they both had evil smirks on their faces for catching up to their hostages.

Soon, as the three young Pokémon were making their way across the forest, Popplio didn't notice a small rock up ahead that made her trip! The Sea Lion Pokémon squealed as she fell, causing Rowlet to fall off of her nose!

 **"AH!"** Popplio shrieked as she fell down.

 **"EEK!"** Vulpix yelped in fright, causing her to fall as well before Rowlet flew into the air and bumped into the rock! The rock knocked him away, causing him to roll up to both Popplio and Vulpix!

The three young Pokémon all yelled in surprise as they all began to zoom all the way down the forest hill, before they all crashed into a rock that stopped their rolling down. The three all winced in pain from the hard hit they had taken from being stopped.

Vulpix whimpered in pain while Popplio tried to get up, so that she could help both Rowlet and Vulpix and keep moving. But before she could make an effort to try and reach to her two friends, Meowth stopped her in her tracks!

"Show's over, dopes!" Meowth sneered, surprising the young Pokémon as both Meowth and Mareanie confronted their foes, both prepared to make their capture complete, with Mareanie getting her spikes ready and Meowth unsheathing his claws.

"Ha ha! Very statuesque, Rowlet! Yeah, yeah, YEAH!" Meowth sneered as Mareanie leapt up to attack Vulpix, with Meowth giving the order.

"Mareanie, how about giving Vulpix a dose of your Toxic Spikes?" Meowth suggested, allowing Mareanie to try and latch her spikes onto the young Pokémon! The Fire Type widened her eyes before shutting them tight out of fear, much to Popplio's surprise as she called for her.

 **"VULPIX!"** Popplio screamed as Vulpix felt tears welling up in her closed eyes.

 **"Daddy..."** was all Vulpix could breathe out before something hot came in front of her face! The Fox Pokémon opened her eyes to see Mareanie get knocked away by a Fire Type attack! The move knocked Mareanie onto a tree, causing her to be stuck!

 **"AUGH! No! I'm stuck! Get e out of here!"** Mareanie complained as she struggled to try and get free. Meowth watched in bewilderment as he turned to see who had launched the attack.

"Hey! What gives!?" Meowth snapped as the three young Pokémon turned to see Litten standing on top of the rock! The Fire Cat Pokémon kept a serious expression on his face as he jumped off the rock and confronted Meowth sternly.

 **"W-Who are you...?"** Popplio asked, with Litten giving a brief, but confident answer.

 **"A friend."** Litten assured before he faced Meowth, who narrowed his eyes at the new arrival.

"Now what's your deal?" Meowth asked with a sneer. Litten just glared before he hissed at the enemy attempting to harm the young ones.

 **"You want to get to the innocent Pokémon, you'll have to go through me."** Litten hissed, causing Meowth to sneer before he unsheathed his claws, ready to fight. The two just glared at each other, both preparing for a short duel to be done.

Then, with a second passing, both cat-like Pokémon lunged at each other! Litten slashed through with Scratch while Meowth countered with Fury Swipes! The attacks passed each other, as Meowth smirked confidently for his move succeeding.

"You're not so strong... Ugh..." Meowth started to say before he fainted, making it look like the Scratch attack had done its work. At Meowth being defeated, Popplio grew excited and clapped her fins together happily.

 **"Huh...? Oh... Oh wow! That was amazing!"** Popplio cooed happily while Vulpix just whimpered a little, still unsure on whether to trust the Fire Cat Pokémon or not. Her fear grew when Litten started to approach her.

 **"Are you... going to hurt me?"** Vulpix asked, only to get a lick on the cheek by Litten, who affirmed that he was no enemy, but a friend to the young Fire Type.

 **"Don't worry. I'm a friend. Nothing bad like those idiots that were chasing you three down."** Litten assured before he moved up to where Rowlet was, still upside down. The Fire Cat Pokémon tipped him onto a side before he tried to get the ring off.

The process made Rowlet hoot in surprise though, since it was ticklish despite the attempt.

 **"H-Hey! C-Come on! Knock it off! T-That tickles!"** Rowlet hooted loudly before Litten stopped, feeling a little irritated with how tight the ring looked.

 **"What's with this ring? There's not even a small scratch on this thing... And it's really stuck, too..."** Litten asked, his frustration clearly being shown until Popplio tried to explain.

 **"W-Well, you see... It got stuck when we were falling, so Vulpix and I tried to get it off... Well, it didn't work, as you can see... That's why I've been bouncing Rowlet like this..."** Popplio explained before she quickly blew a balloon for Rowlet to get himself into.

 **"What's this...?"** Litten asked, allowing Vulpix to answer.

 **"It's big sis' water balloon..."** Vulpix answered as the balloon started to get near to where Rowlet was lying.

Both Vulpix and Litten watched as the Grass Quill Pokémon got himself sucked into the balloon before he panicked, causing him to bounce all over inside the balloon, much to his dismay, along with Vulpix's concern and Litten's unamused expression.

 **"H-Hey... What the... Ack! What gives!? I'm bouncing... all over... again!"** Rowlet yelled as he kept bouncing all over before he stopped, as Vulpix just watched with nothing more to say. She sighed, before Litten turned to the three lost ones.

 **"Follow me. I know someone who can probably help you three guys get back to wherever you came from."** Litten assured as he began to walk ahead, causing Vulpix to quickly follow after the Fire Cat Pokémon.

Popplio lifted the balloon holding Rowlet with her nose before she followed after the Fire Cat Pokémon, who turned to see whether the lost ones were following or not as he called out to them.

 **"Think you three can keep up?"** Litten called out, earning a small nod from Vulpix, who regained her smile. Popplio just winked before she bounced the balloon onto her nose, with Rowlet feeling a little uncomfortable with the situation.

 **"We can keep up! Lead the way, Litten!"** Popplio cried out, causing Litten to give an acknowledging nod before he led the way, leading the three young Pokémon to where the town was.

As soon as the four Pokémon reached town, the Fire Cat Pokémon led the three to where there was a canal, with a bridge up ahead.

 **"Hey! Old Man Stoutland, I've brought company!"** Litten called out, causing Popplio and Vulpix to both stop and see who Litten was talking to. Up ahead under the bridge, there seemed to be a Stoutland resting on an old couch.

As soon as the old Pokémon turned to the four Pokémon, Popplio, Rowlet, and Vulpix immediately screamed in panic at seeing the scary look Stoutland seemed to have had on his face, causing them to shake badly.

 **"EEK!"**

 **"AHH!"**

 **"DADDY!"**

But just as they were panicking at the first sight from Stoutland's eyes, what they saw next in Stoutland immediately calmed them down, with Popplio and Rowlet both feeling embarrassed for their quick panicking.

Vulpix on the other hand, remained a bit frightened, but at the same time, grew curious as to what Stoutland was like now that she was seeing him for the first time.

In reality, the Big-Hearted Pokémon was just giving a gentle smile to the young ones, despite of him not being able to show due to how hairy his face was. But the Fox Pokémon needed to ask, since she wanted to know if he was a good guy or a bad guy.

 **"A-Are you... a good guy or a bad guy?"** Vulpix asked, bewildering Litten for a moment before the Fire Cat Pokémon realized the reason why the young Fox Pokémon asked such a question.

In response, the Big-Hearted Pokémon gave a rough chuckle before he answered back with a calm tone.

 **"Well... If Litten brought you and your friends all the way here to where I am, doesn't that answer the question, young miss?"** Stoutland asked, causing Vulpix to realize what the elderly Pokémon was talking about before she gave a bright smile.

 **"So... you ARE a good guy!"** Vulpix concluded, earning an affirmative nod from Stoutland. But Rowlet wasn't sure as Litten pushed the balloon that he was in to where his elder friend was, which was when Stoutland questioned the Fire Cat Pokémon.

 **"By the way, Litten... Who are these young ones that you've brought with you?"** Stoutland asked, causing his young friend to explain.

 **"They're some Pokémon that were somehow separated from their human friends. A group of weirdos were trying to hurt them for some reason."** Litten explained before he slashed the balloon, making the bubble pop!

At the balloon popping, Rowlet began to panic and sweat uncontrollably as he was unsure on whether to believe in this Pokémon or not.

 **"Oh man... oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man... Please don't eat me, please don't eat me, please don't eat me, please don't eat me, please don't eat me..."** Rowlet begged silently as he felt Stoutland starting to sniff him.

Popplio bounced over to see what was going on, as she watched Stoutland inspect her Grass-Flying Type friend before she, Litten, and Vulpix watched Stoutland lick Rowlet in affection, much to the Grass Quill Pokémon's shock.

 **"W-What!? Ugh!"** Rowlet gasped before he sneezed in surprise. After the inspection, the Big-Hearted Pokémon soon realized on who Rowlet belonged to.

 **"Ah... I see now. You must be one of that young boy's Pokémon. The boy with the hat and the Pikachu..."** Stoutland explained, recalling on who Ash was, much to both Rowlet and Popplio's surprise, as Stoutland seemed to know Ash.

 **"You mean... you know Ash?"** Rowlet asked, much to Popplio's content as she clapped her fins together happily.

 **"Oh wow! We never knew you were Ash and Pikachu's friend!"** Popplio cried out happily before Vulpix raised a question to the elder Pokémon.

 **"If... If you know about big bro Pikachu, then do you know my Daddy?"** Vulpix asked hopefully, causing Litten to question the young Fire Type.

 **"Wait... Who is your Daddy? Is he a Ninetales?"** Litten asked, knowing what the Fox Pokémon can evolve into with a stone, only to get a shaking head before the young Fox Pokémon tried to explain.

 **"No... He's a human. He's around the same age as big bro Pikachu's friend... He's a sweet and caring human with black marks on his face... and he's best friends with big bro Buizel and big bro Rockruff!"** Vulpix explained.

The description surprised both Litten and Stoutland as the Fire Cat Pokémon immediately recognized on who Vulpix was referring to.

 **"Wait... Kaito!? Your Daddy is Kaito!?"** Litten couldn't help but express his surprise, before he sweat dropped at the thought of it.

 **"Then again, I shouldn't be too surprised, considering with how well he cares for Pokémon, like the way he cared for me and a few other wild Pokémon that needed help..."** Litten commented to himself, earning Popplio's questioning glance in response while the elder Pokémon chuckled.

 **"I see... So young Kaito is growing up faster than I thought he would... To become a father already despite at his young age..."** Stoutland chuckled, causing Litten to look at him with an unimpressed look on his face.

 **"Old Man Stoutland... This is not the time..."** Litten grumbled, causing Stoutland to clear his raspy throat before Rowlet grinned as he rubbed his face onto the elder Pokémon's mane, only to get another lick on the face in return.

 **"Oh... So if you know Ash, old Stoutland... Then you must be a really nice Pokémon friend to have around!"** Rowlet chirped happily, before he shivered at being licked again, much to Popplio's amusement as she laughed at the bewildered expression on Rowlet's face.

While Vulpix and Popplio were enjoying the embarrassing moment Rowlet was having from Stoutland, Litten had jumped on top of a crate before he began to groom himself, before Popplio raised a question.

 **"So... What are we supposed to do know?"** Popplio asked, causing Stoutland to ask.

 **"What seems to be the problem? Now that I realized... where are your human friends?"** Stoutland asked, causing Vulpix to look up at the elderly Big-Hearted Pokémon with a small explanation.

 **"We... We've been carried away by the wind due to big sis' balloon carrying all of us to where the forest was. That's where the bad guy lived, and that's also the place where big bro Litten saved us!"** Vulpix explained, much to Litten's surprise.

 **"Big bro... Litten? Me?"** Litten asked, causing Vulpix to nod with a sweet and caring smile on her face.

 **"Mm hm! Anyways, that's why we're here. Big bro Litten said that you would be able to help us find Daddy and the others..."** Vulpix explained, causing Stoutland to think it over before Litten reminded the three of what they needed to do.

 **"You three need to get back to where Kai and that kid is, right? That kid lives at that Professor's house, I believe?"** Litten asked, only for Vulpix to frown at the idea, as she had never been to the Alola Professor's house before.

 **"I don't know where that is... Daddy never took me to the Professor's house before, so I don't know where that would be at..."** Vulpix confessed before Litten suggested something that Rowlet could do.

 **"Why not let owl there fly around? I mean, you're a Flying Type, aren't you?"** Litten asked, only to be reminded of Popplio that Rowlet couldn't do anything that involved flight right now.

 **"He can't... Did you forget about the ring stuck around his neck? He can't fly unless we get that thing off of him."** Popplio reminded sadly, before looking out to where the blue sky is.

 **"Buizel... Lana... And everyone else... Where could they be now? What can we do now...? Without Rowlet being able to fly, there's no telling on where they could be at! They could be at the woods, the town, the beach... Anywhere!"** Popplio whimpered.

Seeing the Sea Lion Pokémon starting to panic, the young Fox Pokémon began to worry of what might happen if she were to not find Kaito and Buizel soon.

 **"Daddy... Big bro Buizel..."** Vulpix whimpered, catching Litten's attention, who turned to where Vulpix sat sadly before the Fire Cat Pokémon narrowed his eyes.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Beam, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Rockruff (M): (Crunch, Sand** **Attack, Rock Slide, Howl)**

 **Vulpix (F): (Ember, Roar, Baby-Doll Eyes, Quick Attack)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 32: Get Mixed with the Big and Bad!**

 **Chapter 33: A Persistent Rival! It's Sho!**

 **Chapter 34: The Brutal Battle That Strikes!**

 **Chapter 35: A Trainer Who Rocks with Rockruff!**

 **Chapter 36: The Mysterious Trainer Named Tokio!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Mallow: How are we supposed to find them now? Many people I've asked said that they haven't seen any of them anywhere around here...

Ash: I know! We could use my Rockruff and Kai's Rockruff to help us find them! They have a great sense of smell, don't they?

Kaito: You're right, Ash... Rockruff, we're counting on the two of you to help us find our lost friends... We have to find them soon...

Lana: Don't worry, Kai... We will find them. We just need to have faith in them that they'll be just fine! They're stronger than we think, remember?

Kaito: Well, yeah... But Vulpix is still a baby Pokémon, which hasn't been that long since she hatched from an Egg. Can you blame me for worrying?

Lana: Actually, I can quite understand on why you would feel that way. But still, try to at least have faith that Vulpix is fine...

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Kaito learns that Ash has caught the wild Rockruff

\- Popplio, Rowlet, and Vulpix meet Litten and Stoutland for the first time

\- Popplio, Rowlet, and Vulpix discovers Litten and Stoutland knowing Kaito and Ash


	32. Get Mixed with the Big and Bad!

**Chapter 32: Get Mixed with the Big and Bad!**

Last time on "Pokémon Alola Journey", as Ash, Kaito, and Mallow met up with Lana, the Water Type user wanted to show her friends on how much Popplio's ability to blow strong balloons had grown, which proved to have improved by a lot!

With the balloon being able to hold Pokémon inside, Pikachu and Vulpix were to have their turn first. But when Rowlet is awakened by Bounsweet's Sweet Scent attack, the Grass Quill Pokémon recklessly knocks both Popplio and Vulpix into the balloon, along with himself.

With the wind carrying them away, the four Pokémon School students makes chase after them, only for the Pokémon trio to land in Team Rocket's forest base! With Rowlet unable to fly due to the ring stuck around his neck, Popplio and Vulpix were forced to help him move.

It was at that time when Litten showed up to save the Pokémon trio from both Meowth and Mareanie, as the Fire Cat Pokémon brings them over to where Stoutland was! At inspecting the trio, Stoutland recognizes Rowlet as a Pokémon belonging to Ash.

At realizing that the two are friends, Vulpix confesses that her human father is Kaito, to Stoutland's amusement and Litten's shock as they began to think over on what they could do to get back to them before it starts to get dark. But it seemed to be hopeless as the trio had no idea where they are in the first place!

* * *

 **"Why not let owl there fly around? I mean, you're a Flying Type, aren't you?"** Litten asked, only to be reminded of Popplio that Rowlet couldn't do anything that involved flight right now.

 **"He can't... Did you forget about the weird ring stuck around his neck? He can't fly unless we get that thing off of him..."** Popplio reminded sadly, before looking out to where the blue sky is.

 **"Buizel... Lana... And everyone else... Where could they be now? What can we do now...? Without Rowlet being able to fly, there's no telling on where they could be at! They could be at the woods, the town, the beach... Anywhere!"** Popplio whimpered.

Seeing the Sea Lion Pokémon starting to panic, the young Fox Pokémon began to worry of what might happen if she were to not find Kaito and Buizel soon.

 **"Daddy... Big bro Buizel..."** Vulpix whimpered, catching Litten's attention, who turned to where Vulpix sat sadly before the Fire Cat Pokémon narrowed his eyes. It was at that point when Popplio began to freak out.

 **"AUGH! This is never going to work out! We can't just go around aimlessly, and...!"** Popplio started to shriek before she noticed Rowlet had fallen asleep, looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

 **"YOU'RE SLEEPING!?"** Popplio shrieked before she slapped Rowlet away with her paws. Vulpix watched in surprise before she watched the Sea Lion Pokémon hit Rowlet hard enough to send the Grass Quill Pokémon bounce everywhere!

Once the bouncing had stopped, the Grass Quill Pokémon groaned, before managing to get up and jump up and down angrily for how uncomfortable he felt with the ring around his neck.

 **"Don't be angry at me! I'm not the one who wanted this dumb ring around my neck! Blame it on those Team Rocket jerks that started this in the first place!"** Rowlet complained, earning narrowed eyes from Popplio.

 **"Well then... Litten, maybe you can help these three find their way back."** Stoutland suggested, catching the Fire Cat Pokémon by surprise.

 **"Wait, what...? Me?"** Litten asked in disbelief, before allowing his old friend explain.

 **"Yes, of course. We both know some of the area around here in town, with you knowing the most, since you travel around the area. If you could guide these three, then I'm sure you'll lead them to where Young Kaito and his friends are."** Stoutland explained.

At the explanation, the Fire Cat Pokémon was hesitant, as he didn't want to go meeting any humans for a while, since he wasn't comfortable being around them with the exception of the Alola boy, who saved his life a few times.

 **"Well, yeah, I could... but..."** Litten tried to make up an excuse on why he didn't want to go, until he turned to see Popplio giving him sparkly eyes of joy.

 **"Will you? Oh please, oh please, oh please?"** Popplio pleaded, causing Litten to gulp before remaining hesitant.

 **"I-I don't know... Well..."** Litten started to say again before he thought he heard whimpering from his left as he turned to see Vulpix sniffling a little. Her eyes looked like they were about to spill tears before she asked weakly.

 **"You... don't want to...? Big bro Litten...?"** Vulpix sniffled, which shot an arrow to the Fire Cat Pokémon's heart before he began to sweat. With the sparkly eyes Popplio giving him and the crying face Vulpix was giving him as well, it was starting to get very hard to say no.

Not to mention, it was Old Man Stoutland's suggestion in the first place. If he were to refuse right now... Well then, the Fire Cat Pokémon knew that things were going to get very ugly for him if he said the one wrong word.

 **"Alright... Fine. I'll help you guys get back to Kaito and the others. So... stop crying, would you?"** Litten sighed, before he jumped off the crate, earning a grateful bark from the Sea Lion Pokémon while Vulpix slowly wiped the tears away from her face.

 **"That's great! Thank you! Thank you!"** Popplio cried out gratefully, with Vulpix giving a small nod and weak smile. With the decision made, the Fire Cat Pokémon began to take the lead in helping the three lost ones to find their way back to the Trainers.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Ash, Kaito, Lana, and Mallow reunited with one another at the marketplace, all frowning together at the lack of results they found.

"Anything?" Ash asked, only to get a shaking head from Mallow.

"Nothing. And I asked a whole bunch of people!" Mallow explained, with Lana adding in her disappointing results.

"Nobody's seen them." Lana said sadly, causing Kaito to bite his lips before he scratched the back of his head in annoyance.

"Now what do we do? If we keep searching like this, then none of us will get anywhere. It'll be nighttime by the time we find them maybe..." Kaito grunted, annoyed with no one having luck on the search.

Pikachu and Buizel both frowned together, as did the two Rockruff. But just as things looked like it could get worse, the two Puppy Pokémon perked their heads before they began to sniff on the ground, trying to see where their friends' scents might be.

At seeing them act like this, the Alola boy blinked before he suggested of what their Rock Type friends could do.

"Oh, of course...! Why didn't I think of that?" Kaito exclaimed, catching the others' attention before they turned to where the Alola boy was looking at.

"What's up...?" Ash asked, until Rotom figured what the two were up to.

 **"Wow! Would you look at that! Rockruff has a powerful sense of smell that can distinguish scents! So they can trace Popplio, Rowlet, and Vulpix by using their scents!"** Rotom buzzed.

"Yeah... That would make things a lot more easier for us!" Kaito agreed, with Mallow nodding.

"Right! It's gotta work!" Mallow exclaimed as the Rotom Pokédex making a suggestion of how they can find their missing Pokémon friends.

 **"So let's get Rockruff familiar with Rowlet, Popplio, and Vulpix's scents right away!"** Rotom suggested, causing Kaito to blink before he smiled. He knelt down to the two Rock Types, showing his arms and hands to the two.

"I've been carrying Vulpix for quite a while ever since she hatched from her Egg. So maybe you two can find a whiff of scent from my arms and hands?" Kaito asked. His Rockruff barked affirmatively, with Ash's Rockruff doing the same.

The two began to sniff over his hands and arms, before they both perked up and barked together happily!

"Looks like they've got Vulpix's scent..." Kaito pointed out, causing the others to nod before Ash thought about where Rowlet's scent might be.

"Scents, huh? What would have Rowlet's scent...?" Ash asked, before his Rock Type barked in reminder. At feeling Rockruff trying to reach for his backpack, the Kanto Trainer grinned in realization.

"That's it!" Ash exclaimed before he gestured the two Rockruff to sniff at his backpack.

"Okay, you two... Give this a sniff. You both gotta learn Rowlet's scent!" Ash requested, causing the two Rock Types to look inside the backpack and sniff for the Grass Quill Pokémon's scent.

"Of course! Rowlet always sleeps in there." Mallow exclaimed, understanding on why the backpack was being inspected. With the Rock Types being done sniffing the backpack, Lana came over to offer her hands as well.

"Here... It's Popplio's scent. I hold her all the time." Lana explained, allowing the two Puppy Pokémon to sniff her hands, before they both barked with bright expressions, as they began to track for their lost friends.

"Now remember what you two learned!" Mallow advised, with Kaito putting his hopes on the two Pokémon.

"We're counting on you two..." Kaito called out, before he and the others watched the two sniff around the area, before they both suddenly turned. With their tails wagging and the two barking at their friends, the students all smiled in realization.

"Wow! That was quick!" Mallow exclaimed, impressed with how fast the two did to find their Pokémon friends' scent.

 **"When Rockruff wags their tail, they're trying to let you know they found something!"** Rotom buzzed, causing the Kanto Trainer to feel hopeful to where their Pokémon friends might've went.

"So we should go that way, right?" Ash asked, before he began to run first.

"Toward the forest...!" Mallow breathed out, realizing where the two could be leading them to.

"Thanks so much, you two!" Lana said thankfully, with Kaito running with his three classmates.

"Rock!" The two Puppy Pokémon cried out together in unison, before the four students and their Pokémon friends began their search to reunite with their lost Pokémon friends.

* * *

 **Back to Litten and the others...**

With Litten leading three lost Pokémon, Popplio started to have fun with bouncing Rowlet up and down, thanks to the balloon she made to keep Rowlet safe, as the Grass Quill Pokémon couldn't walk properly with the ring stuck around his neck.

 **"Here!"** Popplio barked before she bounced the balloon to where there was a small stream! Rowlet yelped before he found himself running on the water, thanks to him being inside the Sea Lion Pokémon's balloon.

 **"Hey... I'm running on water... I'm actually running on water!"** Rowlet chirped before he began to make his exercise. Finding it a bit funny, the Sea Lion Pokémon giggled while Litten watched with a sweat drop and a sigh.

Vulpix on the other hand, walked besides the Fire Cat Pokémon, questioning Litten as to where they were going.

 **"Big bro Litten... Where are we going to go first?"** Vulpix asked, causing the Fire Cat Pokémon to think of a place before he made a suggestion.

 **"Why don't we head for another part of the town? Your Daddy and your other friends could be there as we speak."** Litten suggested, causing the Fox Pokémon to slowly nod before the four continued on to head to a different area of the town.

But what the four didn't know, was that Kaito and the others were searching for them in a different path!

* * *

 **Back to Kaito and the others...**

As the students and their Pokémon friends were following the two Puppy Pokémon, they all had to come to a stop when the two Rock Types both whimpered at losing the familiar scents that they were trying to track.

"Did you lose the scents, guys...?" Ash asked, causing the two to whimper together in response, causing the students and their Pokémon friends to frown.

"Poor Rockruff..." Mallow spoke out, feeling bad for the two, as the boys approached their Rock Types, reassuring them to keep on trying.

"Rockruff? Let's keep on trying anyway. Sound good?" Ash asked, causing his Rock Type to bark in response, his face morphing from a sad expression to a bright expression!

"Same here... Let's keep on trying. We should be able to find them altogether if we work hard together, right?" Kaito asked, causing his Puppy Pokémon to smile and nod before he nuzzled his human brother, along with Buizel.

The two accepted his affection before the group continued their search for the three missing Pokémon. They ran up to the forest, as they had seen the balloon go that far ahead. But what they didn't know, was that the their missing Pokémon friends were in town!

They were searching for their human and Pokémon friends as well, with Litten guiding them around town. The search on both sides didn't seem to be having any luck, as neither of the sides knew where the other were.

After the students and their Pokémon friends searched in the forest, they searched around town once more to look for their missing Pokémon friends. As for Vulpix and the others, they were making their way around town.

But on the way to finding their human and Pokémon friends, they were a little distracted during their search. One time, was when the four met up with some girls that were smitten with the four Pokémon that looked cute to them.

Litten sweat dropped at seeing Rowlet getting TOO comfortable with the girls watching over him, while Vulpix felt a little uncomfortable with many eyes looking down at her. But Popplio wasn't amused as she snapped at the Grass Quill Pokémon to get ahold of himself.

Eventually, the four Pokémon made their leave from the girls before they approached to where there seemed to be a small lighthouse up ahead. The four watched the sun setting down, with the sea reflecting its evening light.

By the time the sun was getting farther and farther down, Litten motioned for the others to come, as he knew that time was running out. It wouldn't be long before it would get too dark for them to continue the search.

So with that in mind, the four Pokémon continued to make their way around town to search for the humans and Pokémon. But with time passing by and with all the walking they had to do, Vulpix found herself starting to get a little fatigued.

As she was still a young Pokémon, she wasn't used to making long walks and runs, especially since it was to walk around in the forest and around the whole town. At noticing this, Litten slowed their pace down, so that the Fox Pokémon would get a little rest during their little walk.

For the Pokémon School students and their Pokémon friends, they still had no luck with finding their missing Pokémon friends. Their scents were long gone, which meant that the two Puppy Pokémon couldn't help much with the search.

As they all approached to where the beach was, they noticed on how late it was getting, with the sun setting down fast.

"It's getting late..." Lana pointed out, with Kaito biting his lips.

"At this rate... No. We can't give up now... Come on!" Kaito grunted before he began to make his way to a different area in town.

"Kai! Wait up!" Ash exclaimed as he ran after the Alola boy, with Mallow and Lana behind him.

But what they didn't notice, was that the three missing Pokémon and Litten were not too far from where they were! Litten was continuing to lead the three, until he noticed Popplio getting exhausted, with Vulpix panting heavily.

 **Pokémon POV**

 **"You alright?"** Litten asked, causing Popplio to shake her head.

 **"This is getting nowhere... It's starting to get late, and we still haven't found a trace of Lana and the others..."** Popplio whimpered as Vulpix sniffled a little, as she began to lose hope of finding her human father and the rest of her family.

 **"What if we never find Daddy and the others...? Will we be separated from each other forever?"** Vulpix sniffled, causing Litten to frown. It was true that he and the others didn't make any progress on finding the humans, but...

 **"Come on, don't say that. We will find them, whether if it takes all day or night-"** Litten started to say before he perked up, feeling a presence from above!

 **"LOOK OUT!"** Litten yowled, causing the three Pokémon to all yelp in surprise as a net snared the four of them from the ground!

 **End POV**

Both Ash and Kaito's Rockruff perked up as their tails began to wag! The four students noticed this as they realized what this meant.

"Their tails are wagging! Does that mean...!?" Ash started to ask, with Kaito giving the answer.

"They must've found their scents again!" Kaito pointed out, earning affirmative barks from the two Rock Types, before they began to follow the scent. Sniffing to where it leads to, the two Puppy Pokémon dashed to a different direction!

"It's that way!" Mallow called out as the four students followed their Rock Type friends to find their missing Pokémon friends.

Unfortunately, while they were caught up to where they could've gone, the three missing Pokémon and Litten were all caught and lifted up on a net! As they were lifted up, Vulpix perked her ears to hear familiar laughs not too far from where they were!

"The beauty so radiant, the flowers and moon hide in shame!"

"The nobly heroic man of our times!"

"A glittering dark star that always shines bright!"

"Short, sweet, and light!"

"We know how to do it right!"

The three and Litten all watched to see that it was none other than Team Rocket, who had caught them off their tracks! Meowth smirked, turning to his two comrades for the clever trap they all set up together.

"You guys are geniuses! You beat them at their Twerpy game!" Meowth exclaimed, praising his two comrades while James smiled.

"But, of course! They don't call Team Rocket a team for a joke." James reminded, with Mareanie jumping up and down in agreement.

With that being said, the trio angrily turned to the four Pokémon, remembering of what they had done to jeopardize their progress on building their secret base at Bewear's cave.

"Ugh! Thanks to you brats, our plans to finish our secret base are kaput!" Jessie shrieked, with James pointing at the ring stuck on Rowlet's neck.

"Give us back our all-important eavesdropping ring!" James demanded, as they began to creep up to the four captured Pokémon. But at noticing Litten, the three stopped with Jessie narrowing her eyes.

"Translate..." was all Jessie needed to say for James to take out his book and recognize the new Pokémon.

"It's an extra Pokémon! Let's see... It's a Litten, a Fire Cat Pokémon." James explained, as Meowth twitched his eyes. He still remembered the bitter defeat he was forced to take when Litten defeated him in their duel.

"I was just about to catch those three and YOU messed it up!" Meowth snapped angrily, causing his two comrades to turn to the Fire Cat Pokémon.

"Oh? A party crasher, eh?" James guessed, as Litten hissed at the three.

 **Pokémon POV**

 **"You let these three go right now!"** Litten demanded, much to Meowth's surprise as Jessie called for another translation.

"Translate." Jessie requested, with Meowth doing so.

"Litten said let them go." Meowth translated, causing the trio to frown at the Fire Type for the bitter, but bold attitude the Fire Cat Pokémon was giving off.

"What an attitude. Posing as a hero..." James scoffed, with Jessie smirking as she pointed out to the one that didn't care for being captured.

"You do know your friend's asleep... Don't you?" Jessie asked, causing Vulpix, Popplio, and Litten to all turn and see... Rowlet asleep!?

"Some stress...!" James laughed as the Fox Pokémon sniffed at the sleeping Grass Quill Pokémon.

 **"R-Rowlet...? Are you sleeping...?"** Vulpix cooed in worry while a tick mark appeared on the Sea Lion Pokémon's head.

 **"Y-You... YOU IDIOT! WAKE UP! THIS IS NO TIME FOR A NAP!"** Popplio shrieked as she bounced Rowlet's head on the ground, much to the Grass Quill's Pokémon's dismay and shock.

 **"AUGH! I'm up! I'm up!"** Rowlet yelped as he winced for the violent bounces he was forced to do, due to Popplio hitting his head. Meowth smirked, before he made an offer to the Fire Cat Pokémon.

"You really know how to rock and roll! Hey, wanna join Team Rocket?" Meowth asked, causing Litten to narrow his eyes.

 **"Say what...?"** Litten hissed before the Team Rocket members agreed to having new teammates join them.

"Good idea!" James smirked.

"We can use you..." Jessie sneered as she and her comrades began to approach the four captured Pokémon, causing Vulpix to whimper at the sight of her enemies approaching her in a creepy way!

 **"N-No! Stay away! Stay away, you meanies! I don't want to be with any of you!"** Vulpix shrieked as she covered her head, with her body shaking in fear. At hearing her cry, Litten breathed out an Ember attack, burning the evil trio!

They all began to dance around, trying to put the flames out from their heads.

"HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!" The trio screamed together before they managed to put the flames out from their heads. Both Vulpix and Popplio watched the Fire Cat Pokémon with awestruck expressions, before the trio fell back to remember the hot attack they had to take!

"I remember getting fried by that move! That's the Litten who grabbed our grub!" Meowth snapped, remembering when Litten had stolen an apple slice from them once, causing themselves to get burned in the process when they tried to get it back.

"It is!?" Jessie gulped before Litten narrowed his eyes at the Team Rocket members.

 **"Yeah, that's right... It's yours truly. I only did that because I was desperate... Desperate because I needed to eat, and because there is someone I needed to look after, no matter what happened..."** Litten explained, catching both Vulpix and Popplio by surprise.

 **"Big bro Litten...?"** Vulpix cooed in worry while Popplio gaped at the story Litten was about to explain.

"Oh... Yeah? Sounds like you got some serious backstory." Meowth stated, as he listened to the Fire Cat Pokémon speak.

 **"You may think I had a good life with the way I was, but in reality... It was nothing good at all. Being tossed around like garbage by other Pokémon, being tricked by so many humans... there was nothing good about my life until I met the old man..."**

 **"Heck, there was even a group of Meowth and Persian tailing after me, with me having no idea on what I did to them. All I knew, was that they enjoyed toying with me, like I was some sort of toy for them to play around with, whether I was alive or not..."**

The story from Litten's past began to influence Mareanie, Rowlet, Popplio, and Wobbuffet! Vulpix felt tears welling in her eyes, feeling sadness for the Fire Cat Pokémon as Litten continued on with his backstory.

 **"I couldn't trust anyone... No one except for Kai, that nice human lady, and the old man... They were the only ones who cared for me so far whenever I had trouble. But while away from them, I had to learn on how to survive alone..."**

 **"And now, here I am... I'm here to protect the young ones from danger, such as the ones you've captured right now. If you want to get to them... you're going to get through me if you even want to lay a finger or paw on them! I'll protect them with my life if I have to!"** Litten explained seriously.

 **"Big bro Litten..."** Vulpix whimpered before she nudged his cheek, trying to comfort the Fire Cat Pokémon, catching Litten by surprise before he slowly accepted the comfort that the Fox Pokémon was trying to give to him.

While Jessie and James watched with bewildered faces on seeing the Pokémon being sympathetic and sorry for the Fire Cat Pokémon, Meowth felt tears starting to well up in his eyes too as he slowly wiped them away.

"I feel your pain... Who knew a Pokémon could go through stuff like that stuff?" Meowth sniffled, as he recalled of the past that he had to go through before meeting Jessie and James.

"What stuff!? Meowth, translations!" Jessie shrieked, as she was desperate to know what Litten was saying to him and the other Pokémon. The same went for James as he requested the same from his Pokémon comrade.

"Fill us in, please, old chum!" James agreed, before Meowth began to explain of what the Fire Cat Pokémon had to go through.

"That Pokémon is a true leader. Litten's dedicated to life and world for the sake of the weak! We're talking a PHD from the school of hard knocks!" Meowth explained with a sad smile and teary eyes.

That left the two Team Rocket members a bit hesitant, while looking a little touched for Litten at the same time.

"I'm actually touched..." Jessie admitted, with James commenting on Litten's dedication for the weak.

"So selfless..." James commented, with Meowth continuing on.

"Litten's such a great Pokémon... in such a cruel world!" Meowth sniffed, before an idea came to the Team Rocket member's mind before he made a suggestion for the Fire Cat Pokémon.

"Hey, now, DIG! Put your skills to good use! Hook up with our Team Rocket team and live the dream! We'll take that old school of hard knocks and turn it into a college of lucky breaks!" Meowth suggested loudly.

"I second that!" James agreed, liking his comrade's idea.

"Say the word, and we'll forget about the food snatching." Jessie assured with a smile. At the offer Team Rocket was making to their Fire Cat Pokémon, both Vulpix and Popplio were starting to get worried of what Litten might say.

Even Rowlet was wide awake to hear of what the Fire Type was going to decide. For the Fox Pokémon, she shook her head as she pleaded with Litten to stay on their side instead of being on the enemy's side.

 **"Don't do it, big bro Litten! Don't do it! Please! I don't want to be your enemy and I don't want to fight you later on if we meet again!"** Vulpix pleaded, causing Litten to bite his lips before he twitched his eyes in hesitation.

 **"You three... Don't worry about a thing. I've got this handled. You don't need to worry about fighting me later..."** Litten assured, causing the three Pokémon to still be worried as the Fire Cat Pokémon made his decision.

 **"Fine... You three got a deal. I'll join your little team."** Litten declared, shocking Vulpix as she completely disregarded of what the Fire Cat Pokémon had said earlier, before shaking in both fear and worry.

 **"B-Big bro L-Litten..."** Vulpix stuttered silently, inaudible enough to not let the Fire Cat Pokémon hear as Meowth smirked.

"Litten just gave the membership green light!" Meowth pointed out at hearing Litten's acceptance to become a member of their team.

"REALLY!?" Jessie and James asked in unison, causing Litten to smile and nod in affirmation, confirming that he accepted their offer. At his decision, the evil trio grinned together brightly for having a new member join their team.

"Straight from a big-hearted Pokémon!" Meowth exclaimed, with Jessie joining in on the cheer.

"Yay! It reminds me of the old saying, 'the bigger they are, the bigger they are'!" Jessie shrieked happily, with James adding in on his excitement.

"With a big dose of hard work, you'll rocket to success!" James assured, with both Wobbuffet and Mareanie crying out their agreement.

With the deal done and settled, Meowth pressed a button for the cage to release Litten while leaving the three young Pokémon captive so that the Fire Cat Pokémon would be able to be a part of their team.

"We'll break you out of there and as for you Twerp Pokémon... Stay put, if you know what's good for you!" Meowth warned, causing Vulpix to shrink back a little in fear before she turned to the Fire Cat Pokémon.

 _ **"This isn't happening, isn't it...? It can't be..."**_ Vulpix thought as she began to whimper at the belief of her new Fire Type friend leaving her to join the bad guys. But just as the cage bars were gone, Litten smirked.

 **"I got you now!"** Litten yelled as he scratched at the net trapping him and the others! That shocked the evil trio as they realized they were tricked by the crafty Fire Cat Pokémon.

"Oh no!" The evil trio called out before Popplio blew several balloons to trap their enemies, before Rowlet managed to use his body to use Peck to bounce them all into the air! With the evil trio trapped in midair, both Litten and Popplio made the finishing touch.

 **"Take this! Ember!"**

 **"Bubblebeam!"**

Bubblebeam and Ember blasted the trapped Team Rocket trio and their Pokémon comrades in the air, causing them to have their first blast off in the Alola region.

"Listen, bub! You've got a special place in my heart! It's Litten joins Team Rocket, or BUST!" Meowth snapped, before Jessie gave a reminder to her teammates of what they were waiting to do for a while.

"All right, is everybody ready?" Jessie asked with a smile.

"An Alolan first, to boot!" James agreed, as he knew what Jessie was saying.

"And here we go!" Meowth finished as the trio spoke their usual motto for their blastoff in the air.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed. By the time they were soon out of sight, Kaito, Ash, Lana, and Mallow had arrived at the rooftop of the building to see something twinkling for a second at the evening sky.

 **End POV**

"Huh? What...?" Ash asked, surprised for what he just heard and seen right now. Before he could question of what happened, a coo from Vulpix caught everyone's attention as the three missing Pokémon ran into their Trainers' arms!

"You're all safe!" Ash exclaimed as Lana took Popplio into her arms happily.

"Popplio! Missed you so much!" Lana said happily, with the Sea Lion Pokémon barking happily back in response. Kaito caught Vulpix in his arms, as the Fox Pokémon snuggled into her human father's chest, as Kaito hugged her back.

"Vulpix... It's so great to see you safe. You have no idea on how worried we were for you and the others..." Kaito said softly, with Buizel and Rockruff joining on the hug. Cooing happily, Vulpix nuzzled her family while Mallow sighed in relief.

"I'm so relieved..." Mallow sighed, before Ash turned to see Rowlet struggling to fly as the ring was still stuck around his neck!

"Rowlet! Hey, what's that ring around your neck? I'll get that thing... off of you!" Ash grunted as he got ahold of his Grass Quill Pokémon before he managed to get the ring off of him!

At feeling his wings being free for him to use and fly, the Grass Quill Pokémon sighed in relief before he nuzzled onto his Kanto Trainer, who grinned at seeing his Grass-Flying Type looking all better now.

"You look a whole lot better... Hey, what's that?" Ash started to say before he heard a familiar meow. Kaito blinked before he turned his head to see his old friend standing on the top of the roof's railing!

"Litten... It's you!" Kaito breathed out, with Vulpix turning to see her savior starting to make his leave. Popplio and Rowlet just watched while Rotom recognized the Fire Cat Pokémon that the boys had run into before!

 **"Ash! Kaito! That's the same Litten who was with Stoutland!"** Rotom buzzed in reminder, catching the Kanto Trainer by surprise. But for the Alola boy, he gave a knowing smile, before he made his thanks to the Fire Cat Pokémon.

"Litten... You looked out for them when they were in trouble, right? Thanks for that... And thanks for looking after Vulpix for me... I don't know what would've happened if I couldn't find her again. Thanks..." Kaito said thankfully.

Silence passed for a moment before the Fire Cat Pokémon nodded back, having a small smile on his face. Before he began to make his leave, Vulpix called out for Litten, catching everyone's attention.

"Vul!" Vulpix cried out, stopping Litten in his tracks as he watched the Fox Pokémon jump out of Kaito's arms as she ran over to where her savior stood.

 **Pokémon POV**

 **"Are you really going to leave us... Big bro Litten? When can I see you again?"** Vulpix asked sadly, sad on having to say goodbye to the Pokémon she began to admire ever since he rescued her and her friends.

Litten blinked, before he gave a soft smile. Jumping off the railing to meet up with her, the Fire Cat Pokémon nuzzled his nose onto her face, making the Fox Pokémon blink as Litten spoke softly to her.

 **"We'll meet again soon, Vulpix. That's a promise. You better look out for your Daddy over there, okay? He may be nice and caring, but he can get himself hurt because he's looking out for others."** Litten assured, before he glanced at Kaito.

 **"O-Okay... I will. And it's a promise, okay?"** Vulpix asked, causing Litten to nod in understanding. Nodding back, the Fox Pokémon was about to walk back towards her family, before she stopped herself as she turned to the Fire Cat Pokémon.

Confused as to why she was looking back at him, Litten was about to ask before he felt something soft on his cheek! Freezing in his tracks, the Fire Cat Pokémon widened his eyes with his tail raising up as Vulpix smiled back sweetly before she ran into her human father's arms.

Popplio, Pikachu, Buizel, Bounsweet, and the two Rockruff were shocked at this, as were Kaito, Lana, and Mallow. Ash blinked before he tilted his head, being a little clueless as usual about what happened just now.

As for Litten, he began to sputter, unable to meow a word as he felt faint with what Vulpix did just now. But at seeing Kaito and his two Pokémon smiling at him slyly for what Vulpix did, Litten shook his head furiously before he jumped off the building, his face being redder than it already was.

 **End POV**

"Litten!" Ash called out as he and the others watched the Fire Cat Pokémon jump onto another building before it stared back to where everyone else was standing at.

"Litten! Take care of the big guy, would you!?" Kaito called out, causing Litten to blink before he meowed back, as if he was saying that he would, before jumping off to another building, leaving the group to watch it leave out of their sight.

"Ash, Kai... Litten left again. Aren't you two sad?" Lana asked, with Mallow commenting on mysterious Litten can be, when it comes to interacting with people or Pokémon.

"Wow... Litten sure is a mystery..." Mallow commented, causing Ash to grin before he answered the Water Type user's question.

"We'll meet again. Right, Kai?" Ash asked, turning to the Alola boy. Hearing Ash call out to him, the Alola boy smiled and nodded before he watched to see the sun setting down at the sky.

"Yeah... We will." Kaito said briefly, as the group watched the sunset.

At meeting Litten once again, the Alola boy knew that Ash was right. No matter where Litten would be or where he went, the Alola boy knew that as they were friends, they would meet each other again someday when the time was right.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Beam, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Rockruff (M): (Crunch, Dig** **, Rock Slide, Howl)**

 **Vulpix (F): (Ember, Roar, Baby-Doll Eyes, Quick Attack)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 33: A Persistent Rival! It's Sho!**

 **Chapter 34: The Brutal Battle That Strikes!**

 **Chapter 35: A Trainer Who Rocks with Rockruff!**

 **Chapter 36: The Mysterious Trainer Named Tokio!**

 **Chapter 37: The Training to Battle a Mythical!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Sho: AH HA! I finally found you! Kaito Shirogane! Today is the day when I finally defeat you once and for all!

Kaito: Uh huh... And who are you supposed to be? Some hot-headed Trainer that is eager to battle someone that's busy?

Sho: WHAT!? You know who I am! I'm your rival! Sho Kitagawa! The strongest Pokémon Trainer you've ever faced before!

Ash: Hey, Kai... Do you actually know this guy? He seems to know you a lot, for someone that's really loud and hot-tempered.

Kaito: I actually don't know him... He seems to know me for some reason, but I can't think of a reason on why that is.

Sho: UGH! Forget it! You won't get away from me! We're going to battle, whether you like it or not! Prepare yourself for battle!

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Litten briefly reunites with Ash and Kaito


	33. A Persistent Rival! It's Sho!

**Chapter 33: A Persistent Rival! It's Sho!**

"Ugh... if I ended up getting hit by the Inferno Overdrive attack, I would've been toast for sure. Thanks for backing me up yesterday, Kai..." Ash said gratefully, turning to the Alola boy, who gave him a sheepish smile in response.

"No problem, Ash... I still couldn't believe that Kiawe would resort to that, even when you didn't lose the Electrium-Z on purpose." Kaito chuckled, remembering how angry Kiawe got from Ash losing his Electrium-Z yesterday.

It was crazy yesterday when Kaito arrived at the Pokémon School, he and the others discovered that Ash had somehow lost the Electrium-Z, making everyone fear of what Kiawe might do if he were to have found out.

So in trying to keep the Fire Type user from finding out, Ash sent Pikachu to search, with Kaito asking Buizel to help out in the search. Rotom took charge in the investigation as it acted as the detective Laki, as it was a fan of the show that appeared on TV.

Unfortunately, Kiawe started to act suspicious, which turned into full anger when Rotom accidentally spilled the beans of what might've happened to the Electric Type Z-Crystal. But things quickly changed when Rotom discovered that the Z-Crystal was inside its wig!

In the end, it was Rotom who nearly got itself mauled by Kiawe, who was furious at being falsely accused for being the thief, when it was Rotom who was the real culprit of the Z-Crystal thievery.

Now, with that day passing by, the Kanto Trainer and the Alola boy were walking together to head for the Pokémon School, both meeting up with each other early in the morning.

"Still... who knew that it was you who had the Z-Crystal that whole time, huh?" Ash asked, smirking at the Rotom Pokédex, who sweat dropped at the embarrassing moment it had to go through.

 **"Please do not bring that subject up. I nearly got mauled by Kiawe because of that incident..."** Rotom groaned before it folded its arms.

 **"Still! It was well worth it, since I was able to investigate like a real detective! Maybe from all of that, I might be getting closer on becoming one someday!"** Rotom buzzed eagerly.

"Yeah... Like with the 'evidence' that you found with Ash and Kiawe being together, that's kind of unlikely..." Kaito spoke out bluntly, causing Rotom to freeze in his tracks before he paled completely.

 **"That was so blunt..."** Rotom commented before it felt as if it was floating down miserably. Ash grinned sheepishly while Pikachu and Buizel just chuckled at the sight of Rotom taking the Alola boy's blunt comment.

Soon, they were getting close to the Pokémon School gates, with the Kanto Trainer wondering on what today's lecture was going to be about.

"Hey... What do you think Prof. Kukui's going to teach us about next?" Ash asked, causing the Alola boy to shrug before he took an educated guess.

"I guess... about Z-Moves? Or maybe a history about an Alolan culture... Who knows... One thing's for sure, anything can come in a surprise when you expect it the least." Kaito explained, causing Ash to smile.

"Yeah... You're right about that!" Ash chuckled. But just as the two were about to walk past the school gates once they arrived there, an unfamiliar voice stopped them from taking any more step towards the Pokémon School!

"Well then! Did you expect to meet me, waiting for you at the school that you go to!?" A cocky voice cried out, causing the boys and their Pokémon friends to perk up at the unfamiliar voice as they looked around.

"Who's there!?" Kaito called out before a few figures jumped out of the bushes! The boys jumped back in surprise, as did their Pokémon. What got in their way, were two Pokémon!

One looked like a Popplio, but more different. The same went for the second Pokémon who looked like a Litten, only to be bigger and having a small collar that had a fire symbol on it.

"Who are those Pokémon? That looks like Litten while the other one looks like Popplio, but..." Ash started to ask, with Kaito giving the answer.

"They're Brionne and Torracat... Evolved forms of the Pokémon that we know of!" Kaito stated as another figure appeared out of the bushes behind the two evolved Pokémon.

"Yeah, that's right! They're my Pokémon that you're looking at right now!" A boy called out as he revealed himself to the Kanto Trainer and Alola boy. The boys both blinked at seeing who the newcomer was in front of them.

The boy's skin was tanned, with his eyes having the turquoise color. He wore red pants with orange stripes, a light-brown shirt with a water symbol on one sleeve while the fire symbol was on the other sleeve. He even had white goggles on his head, with sandals on his feet.

The boy grinned, before he pointed at Kaito with a demanding tone and expression.

"I finally caught up and found you! Kaito Shirogane!" The boy called out, catching the Alola boy by surprise.

"Me...?" Kaito asked, before the boy smirked.

"Yeah, that's right! Me! Today's the day when I finally beat you and get my revenge! It's payback time after the humiliating defeat you gave me when we battled for the first time! My Pokémon and I have gotten much stronger and...!" The boy started to rant on, until Kaito stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Hold it right there! Payback? Humiliation? I don't understand what you're talking about... Just who are you?" Kaito asked, causing the boy to immediately stop his ranting and turn white in shock.

His two evolved Pokémon sweat dropped at the reaction their Trainer had gained on his face, before the boy furiously shook his head and glared at the Alola boy for lacking knowledge on who he was.

"W-What!? You don't know who I am!? My name is Sho Kitagawa! I'm your archrival!" The boy, now known as Sho snapped fiercely, surprising both Ash and Kaito as they flinched at the loud tone the new Trainer was saying right now.

"Sho... Kitagawa... Never heard of you." Kaito spoke bluntly, causing Sho and his two Pokémon to fall over, before the boy flailed around angrily.

"ARGH! You can't be serious! You must be lying just so you wouldn't have to battle me!" Sho snapped angrily, causing Ash to sweat drop at the attitude Sho had, while Kaito sighed before shaking his head.

With the way things seemed to be, he wasn't going to convince this boy that he was not the person that Sho was looking for.

"Uh, Kai...? You sure you don't know who this guy is?" Ash asked, unsure of whether to believe whether Sho was Kaito's archrival or not.

"No, I really don't. This guy is just out of his mind. If I did remember him, then I would be accepting his challenge by now. Now let's go. We can't be late..." Kaito reminded, as he tried to push Ash to where the building was.

But the boy wasn't going to let his chance of battling Kaito escape from his grasp as he got in front of the two with an angry expression.

"No you don't! I'll let you two pass after you battle me! And I will win, with all the training my Pokémon had to go through!" Sho snapped, causing Kaito to twitch his eyes in annoyance, while Ash glared.

"You are starting to really tick us off, you know that...? Fine. One battle. Just one. And when this is over, you get out of our sight. Got it?" Kaito asked sternly, causing Sho to grin mischievously, with Brionne and Torracat looking satisfied with the answer.

"It's a deal! Let's start our battle now!" Sho declared loudly.

* * *

 **(Pokémon Opening: Breathe English Subbed)**

 **(I do not own this ending song)**

 _ **A music chart full of positive words  
**_ _ **Giving a supportive push even when you didn't ask**_

(Kaito opens his eyes, before revealing the Sea Gauntlet, which began to shine brightly)

(The opening title reveals itself on the screen)

 _ **You are doing your best already**_  
 _ **Don't know why you're rushing and forcing yourself to change something**_

(Shiho trips, much to Seita's surprise until Kaito helps his little sister up, causing Shiho to smile)

(Kaito is joined by Buizel, Vulpix, and Rockruff, before he turns to see Ash and the rest of his classmates calling to him while running towards him)

 _ **Do you think that you're not good enough now? If you don't act quick enough**_

(Hau is eating a malasada with Pichu and Eevee before he blinks, turning to the window of the malasada shop to see dark clouds)

(Camilla is enjoying her time at the beach with Austin, Comfey, Fomantis, Litten, and Cutiefly until she notices the dark clouds)

 _ **Can you not make it to the future?**_

(Kaito watches the sky as he sighs before Ash puts his arm around his shoulder, much to his surprise as Ash grins at him)

(The boys watch with Shiho, Seita, Rowlet, and Vulpix, seeing Buizel and Pikachu sparring together, with Ash's Rockruff and Kaito's Rockruff against one another)

 _ **The negative is only an important fragment of**_  
 _ **Your spectacular journey**_

(Kaito is near the ocean until he turns to see unknown people sending out their Pokémon to attack him)

(Kaito tries to defend himself only for the enemies to blast all their attacks on him)

(Just as Kaito looked like he was hit, a giant thunderbolt repelled the attacks, revealing Zeraora)

 _ **Why not just be as you are**_  
 _ **If you make an unassuming voice, it will echo**_

(Storm clouds gather before a giant wave splashes in the air)

(Camilla holds her necklace to her, looking afraid until she's comforted by her Pokémon)

(A boy walks up on a cliff with a Rockruff, who has a strange gemstone attached on its neck)

 _ **I've heard it from a well-known phrase, before you know it, it will still remain unchanged**_

(King Kaisuke reunites with Shizuka, who smiles at the Sea King with tears welling up in her eyes)

(A Primarina uses **Oceanic Operetta** , as the giant water orb explodes, splashing water everywhere)

 ** _Even if it doesn't become famous, it's still your song_**

(Kaito and Ash faces Zeraora with Pikachu and Buizel as the battle gets intense)

(Kaito opens his eyes again, only to be sleeping on the beach with all of his friends and Pokémon)

 **(Opening End)**

* * *

Sho and Kaito stood on the school grounds, facing against each other at opposite sides as Ash stood at the center with Pikachu on his shoulder and Rotom floating besides him.

"What's this guy's deal? I mean, we're late because of his persistence to battle against Kai..." Ash asked, as he looked at both sides, as Sho made the rules as to how the battle will go.

"We'll battle with two Pokémon each! How does that sound?" Sho asked with a confident smirk, causing Kaito to narrow his eyes before he shrugged, before responding with a serious tone.

"That's fine..." Kaito said briefly, before Sho turned to his two Pokémon, before calling one of them out.

"Torracat, it's all you!" Sho exclaimed, causing the evolved form of Litten to smirk and nod before he jumped out to face Kaito, who narrowed his eyes. Rotom quickly made a scan on the evolved Fire Type, before giving out the details.

 **"Torracat, the Fire Cat Pokémon. A Fire Type, and the evolved form of Litten! When Torracat spits fire, the fiery bell in its throat makes a high-pitch ringing sound!"** Rotom buzzed, causing Ash to turn to the battle.

"So how you're gonna counter this, Kai? Either Buizel and Rockruff should handle the trick..." Ash commented, understanding the type advantage Kaito had while facing a Fire Type.

Taking out a Pokéball, the Alola boy sent out his trusted Rock Type friend to handle the first battle.

"In that case, Rockruff! Show them what you've got!" Kaito called out as he sent his Rock Type to face his opponent! Rockruff growled, while feeling excited to have a battle, now that he was able to fight again.

 **Sho: Torracat + Brionne VS Kaito: Rockruff + 1**

"We'll turn up the heat quick! Torracat, use Fire Fang!" Sho cried out. The Fire Cat Pokémon lunged towards Rockruff, who braced himself for impact. At seeing it coming, the Alola boy immediately called for a counterattack.

"Sand Attack, now!" Kaito exclaimed. A kick on the ground was what Rockruff needed to temporarily blind Torracat, who yowled in pain before it tumbled to the ground, struggling to get the sand out of its eyes.

"What!?" Sho exclaimed, before Kaito continued on with the attacks.

"Now, use Rock Slide!" Kaito exclaimed as Rockruff howled, causing large rocks to appear and crash onto Torracat, who yowled again in pain before it tumbled back from the super effective attack it was forced to take.

"Come on, Torracat! Don't let them take you like that! Use Iron Tail!" Sho exclaimed, causing Torracat to try and shake off the damage before it jumped into the air, before aiming its Steel Type attack onto Rockruff.

"Crunch on the Iron Tail! Then, hold it hard!" Kaito exclaimed. Jumping up to meet Torracat's attack, the Puppy Pokémon bit onto the glowing tail, catching the evolved Fire Cat Pokémon by surprise.

"What happened!?" Sho exclaimed as the Alola boy didn't waste another second ordering another attack.

"Now, send it hard to the ground! Followed by Rock Slide!" Kaito exclaimed. The Puppy Pokémon howled once more after he slammed the evolved Fire Type on the ground. The boulders crashed down, knocking Torracat back!

"Torracat, no!" Sho exclaimed as he watched his Fire Cat Pokémon skid to where he stood, before falling unconscious.

 **Sho: 1 Pokémon**

"All right! Nice win, Rockruff!"

"Pika!" Ash and Pikachu cheered for the victorious Rock Type, who barked happily for the first victory. Kaito smiled in satisfaction while Buizel grinned at the win his Rock Type friend had gained just now.

As for Sho, he quickly returned his defeated Torracat before he angrily ordered Brionne to take the field.

"Brionne, it's your turn!" Sho snapped, causing the evolved Water Type to coo before it faced Rockruff, causing Rotom to scan it like it did with Torracat.

 **"Brionne, the Pop Star Pokémon. A Water Type, and the evolved form of Popplio! Brionne can make balloons in all sorts of colors and performs a joyful dance when its Trainer needs cheering up!"** Rotom buzzed.

Kaito blinked, seeing how fierce Brionne seemed for battle, before the Alola boy sighed.

"There doesn't seem to be anything joyful for this Brionne, except for its desire for battle. Rockruff, you want to keep going?" Kaito asked, earning an affirmative bark from the Puppy Pokémon.

"That's just fine! It'll be easier since Rock Types are weak against Water Types! Brionne, use Bubblebeam!" Sho shouted out.

The Pop Star Pokémon didn't waste any time shooting colorful bubbles from her nose to take the Puppy Pokémon down. But the Alola boy was prepared as he called for another counterattack.

"That won't work! Rock Slide, let's go!" Kaito exclaimed. The Rock Type howled, causing more boulders to appear and block the Water Type attack, catching the determined Trainer by surprise.

"No way!" Sho exclaimed before the Alola boy called for another assault.

"Now, use Crunch!" Kaito exclaimed as he watched Rockruff strike at Brionne, causing the Water Type to shriek in pain, before Sho tried to save his Pokémon from trouble with another attack.

"That's gotta be painful...! Brionne, get it off of you with Disarming Voice!" Sho shouted out.

At hearing the boy call out to her, the Pop Star Pokémon began to yell loudly, enough to get Rockruff startled and off of her arm, before the Puppy Pokemon jumped back to make some distance before he grimaced at the loud voice he was forced to take.

"Brionne can use Disarming Voice...!" Ash exclaimed with Pikachu watching in surprise. Kaito narrowed his eyes while Rockruff growled in réponse, annoyed with the loud attack he had taken from the evolved Water Type.

"Now we're talking! Now, Brionne! Use Bubblebeam!" Sho exclaimed. The Pop Star Pokémon wasted no time shooting more colorful bubbles to strike at Rockruff, who only braced himself for the upcoming attack.

"Dodge it, and then use Howl!" Kaito exclaimed. The Puppy Pokémon managed to dodge the attack in time before he howled loudly, causing his attack to be raised up! Not concerned for this, the determined Trainer continued his attacks.

"I won't let you win this one! Brionne, Bubblebeam!" Sho shouted out. The evolved Water Type shot more bubbles to strike at Rockruff, until the Alola boy countered with an attack this time to put his opponent in his place.

"Counter that with Rock Slide!" Kaito shouted out. The Puppy Pokémon howled, allowing the boulders to intercept the colorful bubbles, resulting in another stalemate! Gritting his teeth, the determined Trainer ordered his battling Pokémon to keep her guard up.

"Stay sharp, Brionne! Disarming Voice!" Sho exclaimed. Letting out the attack that came from her voice, the Pop Star Pokémon attempted to strike at her Rock Type opponent, who took the attack while standing his ground.

"Push through the attack, and then use Crunch!" Kaito exclaimed, catching Sho by surprise.

"What!?" Sho exclaimed as he watched Rockruff ignore the pain from Disarming Voice before he smashed the Dark Type attack onto Brionne! The move knocked the Pop Star Pokémon high into the air, with Kaito giving the last order.

"Wrap it up with Rock Slide!" Kaito exclaimed, allowing the Puppy Pokémon to howl one last time before the rocks knocked the evolved Water Type to the ground, hard! Sho widened his eyes in horror as he watched his second Pokémon get defeated.

 **Winner: Kaito**

"Alright! Kai did it!"

"Pika!" Ash cheered with the Mouse Pokémon ecstatic for his Rock Type friend's second victory. Buizel grinned at seeing his ally triumphing once more while the Puppy Pokémon howled in triumph, satisfied with the wins he gained for his human brother.

"Rockruff, you did awesome out there... Thanks for putting everything you've got in that battle..." Kaito said gratefully, causing the Puppy Pokémon to happily bark before he nuzzled into Kaito's neck, causing the Alola boy to flinch before he accepted the affection.

The Sea Weasel Pokémon joined in with the hug as the three bonded together. But the moment was gone when Sho angrily flailed around for his loss.

"ARGH! THIS BITES! I can't believe I lost AGAIN!" Sho snapped as he stomped his foot several times on the ground hard. As he did so, he returned his defeated Water Type back into her Pokéball before he glared at the Alola boy.

"I'll be back! This isn't over, Kaito! I will defeat you someday!" Sho snapped as he ran off, leaving the boys bewildered at seeing the former opponent run out of their sight. Raising an eyebrow, the Alola boy sighed before he shook his head.

"That was... intense?" Kaito guessed, unsure of what to say of Sho and the battle they had just now.

"Yeah..." was all the Kanto Trainer could say while Rotom blinked.

 **"I believe that Sho was well... outraged by the loss? The temperature from his face was more than 80 degrees when he had lost to you, Kaito! And it started to rise up!"** Rotom buzzed, causing the boys to sweat drop.

"Outraged by the loss, huh? Just what did I do to him that made him so worked up about in the past?" Kaito asked, as he scratched the back of his head. Rockruff and Buizel could only make questioning looks, as they didn't know about it either.

* * *

 **Later...**

"So that boy was the reason you two were late? Wow... That guy sure must've been persistent if he wanted to battle you so badly!" Mallow commented, as she sounded surprised at hearing the explanation Ash and Kaito had brought out about Sho.

The boys explained to everyone of why they were late to school, which Prof. Kukui seemed to understand. Right now, the boys were telling their friends at lunch of what happened with their encounter with the determined Trainer.

"I wonder why, though...? Why did this Sho want to battle Kai so badly?" Lana asked, causing the Alola boy to shake his head in response.

"That's what I want to know, too... I don't know if I did something to him in the past, but... One thing's for sure, I don't remember ever battling him with Buizel before. Do you, Bui?" Kaito explained, before he turned to his Sea Weasel Pokémon.

"Bu..." Buizel shook his head in response, as he didn't recall of facing Sho or any of his Pokémon as well.

"He had a Torracat and a Brionne, right? A Fire Type and a Water Type?" Sophocles asked, earning a nod from the Kanto Trainer.

"Well, yeah... Those were the two he had with them." Ash spoke, confirming whatever the Electric Type user was thinking. At the confirmation, Sophocles widened his eyes before he let out a surprise yelp.

"Seriously!? The Hothead Trainer returned after a long time!?" Sophocles exclaimed, catching the others by surprise before Kiawe blinked in realization.

"Hothead Trainer?" Lillie repeated in confusion, before Kiawe began to explain.

"Yeah... I think I remember. He was that kid that was shorter than the rest of us. If I remember correctly, he was the Trainer that claimed that he was going to be the strongest Trainer of all in the Alola region. It was about two or three years ago he claimed that..." Kiawe explained.

"Right! And after that claim, he started to challenge lots of Trainers to Pokémon battles! Some of them he won at, but when he came to face stronger opponents, he ended up losing, causing him to throw a bit of a tantrum... Kinda scary and immature, if you ask me." Sophocles added.

Narrowing his eyes, the Alola boy frowned before he bit onto his sandwich.

"Two or three years ago, huh..." Kaito breathed out before he shook his head as he bit onto it again. He then turned to his classmates, curious about the Hothead Trainer even more.

"So... What's Sho's battling style like with his Pokémon?" Kaito asked, causing Kiawe to think before he came up with an answer.

"Well, when he uses a Fire Type like his Torracat, he tends to attack straight away so that the opponent wouldn't be able to counter. He depends on Torracat's speed and physical type attacks in order to outmaneuver his opponent so that there would be no chance for a counterattack." Kiawe explained.

"Right! And as for Brionne, he uses her special Water Type or Fairy Type attacks to catch the opponent off guard! In exchange for speed, special attacks and defense are what Brionne is all about!" Sophocles added, giving information about the evolved Pop Star Pokémon.

Narrowing his eyes, the Alola boy recalled as to how Sho fought him with Torracat and Brionne at his side. Torracat had fought Rockruff by trying to use his speed and physical attacks to deal serious blows onto the Puppy Pokémon.

For Brionne, Sho only gave special attacks such as Bubblebeam and Disarming Voice to allow Brionne to attack from long distance. But even with the two together, it didn't work for Sho as Kaito was somehow able to deal with the two without having any problem.

But just as the group were about to discuss it more, they all heard voices coming from out of the classroom and in the hallway.

"L-Like I said! Sho, you can't just come barging in here just because you want to battle against one of the students here!" Prof. Kukui's voice sounded desperate as Kaito blinked at hearing a familiar name from the Professor's words.

"Sho?" Kaito repeated in surprise as everyone turned to see Sho trying to push past the Alola Professor with a determined expression on his face.

"I don't care about the rules here, especially since I don't attend the Pokémon School! I just want a battle! Besides, it's lunchtime right now, isn't it!? That means that Kaito still has time so that we can battle!" Sho snapped angrily.

At his outburst, the Hothead Trainer managed to get past the Alola Professor before he arrived at the classroom to see everyone staring at him with bewildered expressions on their faces.

"AH HA! I found you here, Kaito Shirogane! Battle me again! This time, I'll win it for sure!" Sho demanded, as he pointed at the Alola boy, who sweat dropped at the immediate demand he was getting from the Hothead Trainer.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Kaito breathed out as everyone spoke out Sho's nickname, as they recognized on who he could be.

"It's the Hothead Trainer!" The eight students except Kaito exclaimed, causing Sho to fall on his back in shock before he angrily stood back up.

"WHAT!? Hothead!? Where do you crazy people get that nickname from!?" Sho snapped, causing Camilla to raise an eyebrow.

"Technically, everyone in Melemele Island that heard of you came up with that nickname, considering on how hotheaded you can be when it comes to Pokémon battles." Camilla pointed out, causing Sho to twitch his eyes in anger.

"ARGH! Forget about it! Enough with the nicknames! Battle me again, Kaito! I challenge you!" Sho demanded, causing Kaito to narrow his eyes before he sighed, before standing up.

"Fine..." was all Kaito needed to say to make Sho smirk confidently.

"You sure, Kai? I mean, you already beat him with just Rockruff, right? What reason is there for you to be battling him again?" Lana asked, causing the Alola boy to respond with an annoyed tone.

"Because if I refuse his challenge, then he might continue to pester me until I accept... And besides, he completely trespassed into the school without even letting the teachers explain of what's allowed and what's not allowed here." Kaito explained as he stood up.

Both Buizel and Rockruff got ready for another battle while Vulpix just watched before she wagged her tail, feeling excited of what could happen right now.

"He's got a point there... But there's kind of another problem. Even if he does accept his challenge and win again, then the pestering might continue on until Kaito actually loses..." Camilla pointed out.

"Yeah, but I seriously doubt that this guy will accept an easy win. Just look at him! He looks like he's practically on fire because of his burning determination!" Mallow pointed out, seeing the fire on Sho's eyes.

"So... does that mean he doesn't think of battling as fun?" Hau asked, oblivious as to why Sho was very determined to defeat Kaito.

"He probably does... Let's just put it that way." Lillie giggled sheepishly, with Snowy cooing with curiosity.

* * *

 **Later...**

 **BOOM!**

"Torracat is unable to battle! Buizel wins, so the victor of this battle goes to Kaito!" Prof. Kukui declared as he gestured to the Alola boy's side, who smiled and gave a fist bump to his Water Type partner.

 **Winner: Kaito**

"Alright! Kai won again!"

"Pikachu!" Ash cheered, with Pikachu cheering along. The others smiled at the victory that Kaito had attained against Sho for the second time, while Camilla just smiled. Turning to where Sho was, the Hothead Trainer flailed around again.

"ARGH! THAT'S IT! My Pokémon and I will train a lot harder so that we can beat you!? Got it!? You just got lucky in this battle!" Sho snapped as he recalled Torracat back into his Pokéball, before he ran off.

"Geez... He's got some attitude problem. A battle is supposed to be fun as long as it doesn't involve anything dangerous or weird, right?" Hau asked, causing Camilla to sigh before she shook her head.

"I don't think that's what he was thinking, Hau. Still... I feel like this isn't the last time we've seen the Hothead Trainer around." Camilla pointed out, with Prof. Kukui scratching the back of his head.

"I'll have to ask the teachers if they could stop him from getting in so he won't cause any more trouble..." Prof. Kukui sighed before he gestured his students to come back inside the school building and finish their lunch period.

* * *

 **After school...**

"Alright, Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"Buizel! Counter with Ice Beam!"

Both Pikachu and Buizel shot their attacks against each other, both trying to overpower one another. But as a result, the two attacks created an explosion, resulting in neither side taking damage, as the explosion wasn't big.

The two starter Pokémon skidded back to their Trainers, both smiling at each other, as if they acknowledged each others' strength. The same went for Kaito and Ash as the boys smiled at each other for how strong they were.

"You're getting stronger, Kai! I can't believe it's only been a few weeks ever since that festival tournament that Kahuna Hala introduced to all of us!" Ash grinned, remembering the draw they had during the tournament finals.

"The same for you, Ash... And yeah... ever since that battle at the finals, I feel like something changed inside me, along with Buizel and the others." Kaito explained as he rubbed the Sea Weasel Pokémon's head, much to Buizel's pleasure.

Rockruff and Vulpix both called out to the Alola boy as they ran over to him, the same going for Rowlet and Ash's Rockruff, as the four all praised their two friends for their training going well, with Vulpix ecstatic for the two the most.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Ash asked, causing the Alola boy to try and answer until...

"Kaito Shirogane!" A familiar voice shouted out, stopping the boys and their Pokémon in their tracks. They all turned to see that it was none other than Sho! Torracat and Brionne was at his side, causing Kaito to sweat drop.

"Give me a break already..." Kaito groaned, with Ash pouting angrily.

"You've got to be kidding!" Ash pouted as Sho pointed at the Alola boy for another challenge.

"Battle with me again! I'm not the same opponent that I was before! This strongest rival of yours is always evolving!" Sho demanded with a confident smirk, causing Ash to flail around, annoyed at the Trainer that's constantly following his Alola friend around.

"Will you quit it! Kai already beat you twice! What makes you think that this time will be any different!? Just give it a rest already, Sho!" Ash snapped, before he heard the Alola boy sigh in defeat.

"All right, fine. I accept your challenge." Kaito said with a bored tone, causing Sho to grin while Ash widened his eyes at his friend.

"Whoa, really!?" Ash exclaimed, earning a nod from the Alola boy.

"Yeah... Maybe this battle will make him know how limited his bond is with his Pokémon." Kaito reassured as Buizel and Rockruff got ready to fight. Vulpix glared, as she wanted to be involved in the battle as well.

* * *

 **BOOM!**

 **Winner: Kaito**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? I'LL BE BACK!" Sho bellowed in an upset way as he ran with the unconscious Torracat and Brionne in his arms.

"You can come back anytime you like! Kai will keep beating you no matter what you do!" Ash called out after the retreating Trainer.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu added, as the Hothead Trainer disappeared from their sights.

This time, the battle was a Double Battle, which Sho demanded that they do. This time, the Alola boy got Vulpix involved with Buizel acting as the leader for the battle, so that he could guide Vulpix on what to do during a battle.

Somehow, the Fox Pokémon was able to make it through, despite of getting wet from the Pop Star Pokémon's Bubblebeam attack and getting hurt by the hard Iron Tail attack from the evolved Fire Cat Pokémon.

At the victory, the Alola boy praised his two Pokémon for winning the battle, much to their pleasure.

* * *

 **The next day...**

It was the next day as Kaito was helping Lillie shop for some ingredients of the Pokémon food that she wanted to make, with Snowy and Buizel by their side!

"He had another battle with you again?" Lillie asked, as she was surprised to hear Sho challenged Kaito again despite of the two losses he had before their third battle.

"Yeah... I just hope that he's learned by now that power isn't the only thing that can win you a Pokémon battle. He really needs to put faith in his Pokémon more before he even thinks of attacking..." Kaito sighed while placing his hands on the back of his neck.

The two watched as Buizel chatted with Snowy, who flushed red a little in embarrassment. But just when Kaito was about to tease the two, a familiar figure appeared right in front of both him and Lillie!

The two looked to see... that it was Sho.

"Again...?" Kaito asked in annoyance, with his eyes twitching.

"Again! Battle me again!" Sho demanded loudly.

* * *

 **BOOM!**

 **Winner: Kaito**

"AUGH! I'LL BE BACK!" Sho yelled angrily as he ran off after returning his defeated Pop Star Pokémon. At his "rival" running off, the Alola boy scratched the back of his head with Lillie giving him a sheepish smile.

"That was... wild." Lillie commented sheepishly, causing the Alola boy to sigh.

"You think...?" Kaito asked, earning another nod from the timid student.

* * *

 **Later...**

Hau had invited both Kaito and Sophocles to the malasada shop in the afternoon so that they could eat together, with their Pokémon enjoying their malasadas. But just when things were about to get peaceful...

"Again!" A familiar voice was heard from outside the shop as the three boys all turned to see Sho glaring at Kaito with a Pokéball in his hand, ready for battle! Annoyed at the challenge, the Alola boy sighed and went outside to battle the Hothead Trainer.

* * *

 **BOOM!**

 **Winner: Kaito**

"NO FAIR!" Sho whined as he ran with the unconscious Torracat and Brionne in his arms, leaving Kaito sighing in annoyance. The constant battles he was forced to take from Sho was starting to take a toll on his patience.

* * *

 **Later...**

Once again, Kaito was challenged by Sho to another battle as Buizel faced off against Torracat, while dodging a Fire Fang attack that came from the evolved Fire Cat Pokémon. Mallow and Lana were the ones to witness this this time as they both watched in awe.

"Is it just me... or do you think Kaito's taking this a bit too seriously?" Mallow asked, causing Lana to give a sheepish smile.

"Well, he's being getting challenges from Sho a lot, so he must've gotten more serious for every battle he was forced to take part in." Lana reminded, as Popplio and Bounsweet watched carefully with Rockruff and Vulpix by their side.

"Come on, Torracat! Iron Tail, let's go!"

"Counter him with Aqua Jet, Buizel!"

Iron Tail and Aqua Jet clashed together, with both sides attempting to overpower one another. But eventually, it was Buizel who succeeded in overpowering the evolved Fire Type, who yowled in pain before being slammed to the ground by the super effective attack.

"No! Torracat!" Sho exclaimed as he watched his evolved Fire Cat Pokémon groan in defeat, causing Sho to fall on his knees before he slowly returned his defeated Fire Type back in its Pokéball.

 **Winner: Kaito**

"Grr... I'm still not giving up! You hear me, Kaito!? I will defeat you one day, if it's the last thing my Pokémon and I will do!" Sho snapped angrily before he pointed at the Alola boy, who sweat dropped at the burning determination that still resided inside the Hothead Trainer.

 _"He really is a hotheaded Trainer... His eyes... His aura... They're all burning like fire."_ Kaito thought before he shrugged.

"Do what you want... The results won't change, especially with the way you battle with your Pokémon like that." Kaito spoke with a raised eyebrow, causing Sho to nearly fall over before he growled as he ran off.

"I'LL BE BACK!" Sho snapped angrily as he ran, before he was soon out of sight. As soon as he was gone, Lana and Mallow joined the Alola boy with the Pokémon, while having concerned looks on their faces.

"That guy... just doesn't know when to quit!" Mallow complained before putting her hands on her hips.

"He's like a fire that's hard to put out... Not sure if even Popplio can put him out..." Lana added, with Popplio cooing in curiosity. Kaito on the other hand, just scratched the back of his head, recalling of who Sho really was.

"Sho Kitagawa... The Hothead Trainer... Just who is he to me that makes him want to defeat me so bad?" Kaito asked himself, causing the girls to look at each other, before they shrugged. They didn't have a clue as to how Sho's determination to defeat Kaito flared up...

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Beam, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Rockruff (M): (Crunch, Sand** **Attack, Rock Slide, Howl)**

 **Vulpix (F): (Ember, Roar, Baby-Doll Eyes, Quick Attack)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 34: The Brutal Battle That Strikes!**

 **Chapter 35: A Trainer Who Rocks with Rockruff!**

 **Chapter 36: The Mysterious Trainer Named Tokio!**

 **Chapter 37: The Training to Battle a Mythical!**

 **Chapter 38: A Mythical and Guardian's Challenge!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Sho: UGH! That's it! I'm sick and tired of losing to you! I'm gonna beat you this time for sure, by beating you at your own game!

Kaito: In my own game? What are you trying to imply? All I do is battle normally and calmly while you on the other hand, try to battle recklessly without a plan.

Sho: Don't think that just because you're smarter than me doesn't make me stronger than you in battles! I'll show you on how strong I can be!

Kaito: He's calling himself strong when his Pokémon is the one doing the battles while he just gives orders. What does he think Pokémon of? Battling tools?

Camilla: What is that kid doing? He acts too reckless in battles, and now he's making careful steps? Something doesn't seem right here...

Kaito: This style... This... brutal battling style of his. Why does it feel so familiar? It feels like... he's trying to get me to drop in despair...

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Kaito and Ash meets Sho, who claims to be Kaito's archrival

\- Sho is revealed to have a Brionne and a Torracat


	34. The Brutal Battle That Strikes!

**Chapter 34: The Brutal Battle That Strikes!**

Last time on "Pokémon Alola Journey", as Kaito and Ash were heading to the Pokémon School, they were confronted by a young Trainer, who claimed himself to be Kaito's archrival! His name was known to be Sho Kitagawa.

Unfortunately, both Kaito and Buizel didn't seem to remember Sho at all, much to the Hothead Trainer's chagrin as they battled together, only for the battle to end in Kaito's perfect victory.

This however, only flared up Sho's determination to defeat Kaito as he stalked after the Alola boy and his friends just so that they could battle! Each battle ended in the Alola boy's victory, but each battle began to take a toll on Kaito's patience.

In their latest battle, Kaito grew more serious than the previous battles he had with Sho so far. With Lana and Mallow noticing this, the Alola boy will soon come to realize on why he was against battling in the first place.

* * *

"Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" Sho snapped angrily as he kicked the sand on the ground, flailing around angrily for the multiple losses he had to take from Kaito as Brionne and Torracat watched with sweat drops.

"Why can't I win!? Why can't I ever beat that guy!? What is it about him that makes him more stronger than my Pokémon and my strategies!?" Sho snapped angrily, angry at himself for the losses he had to take despite his effort.

 **Flashback**

 _"I don't really see a good relationship between you and your Pokémon. You seem to like winning and battling more than bonding with your Pokémon..." Young Kaito explained to him as he looked down at Young Sho, who was gritting his teeth angrily._

 _He had lost a battle against Kaito, with his Popplio being defeated by the Alola boy's Buizel. After the battle, the young Hothead Trainer had to try and comfort his defeated Water Type while Kaito went over to explain why Sho lost._

 _"What's that supposed to mean!? Of course I love my Pokémon!" Young Sho snapped back, causing Young Kaito to sweat drop at the temper his opponent was giving off at the moment._

 _"Seriously...? You yell at them to keep fighting when they've reached their limits, and you do it with aggression... I seriously doubt that a real Trainer and friend would do that to their Pokémon..." Young Kaito spoke bluntly._

 _"ARGH! Keep your lectures to yourself! One day, we'll meet again! And the next time we meet, I'll win for sure! I'll remember your name just so that I can crush you later! Kaito Shirogane!" Young Sho bellowed before he ran off with Popplio in his arms._

 **Flashback End**

At remembering the past, the Hothead Trainer turned to see Torracat relaxing while Brionne was making more colorful balloons from her nose, causing him to frown at the words Kaito had spoken to him about.

 _"So I don't have a good relationship with my Pokémon, huh...? Fine. I'll just have to prove to him that I'm much more stronger, and that my bond with my Pokémon is much stronger compared to his and his Buizel!"_ Sho thought angrily.

He clenched his fists before he stood straight up, his eyes looking like they were burning up with determination.

"I'LL DO IT! AND I WILL WIN!" Sho bellowed out loud, startling his two Pokémon, along with the other wild Pokémon that were near where the Hothead Trainer was!

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Kaito was lying on his bed, thinking about the battles he had with Sho. So far, he had won all of them... but each battle was starting to take a toll of his patience. Grumbling to himself, he sighed before he turned to his Water Type, who was lying on his right side.

Vulpix and Rockruff were with Shiho and Seita, which could mean that they would be sleeping with them for today.

"What do you think was up with that guy? He kept insisting that I was his archrival, yet neither of us know nothing about him..." Kaito asked, earning a "Bui" in agreement. Just as Buizel agreed, the Alola boy frowned.

"But there was something off about him... Something familiar..." Kaito added, making the Sea Weasel Pokémon confused as he cocked his head in confusion as he asked his human brother.

"Bui?" Buizel asked, causing the Alola boy to shake his head before he gave a reassuring smile.

"It's nothing... I must be in over my head or something..." Kaito spoke sheepishly, causing the Sea Weasel Pokémon to pout at the response before the two chuckled together.

With their moment together being done, the Alola boy looked out the window, seeing the moon starting to rise up at the night sky.

 _"It isn't nothing, though... What is it about him that makes me so irritated?"_ Kaito thought before he dismissed the thought a minute later. Soon, he was lying on the bed with Buizel at his side.

* * *

 **The next day...**

"Battle me again!" Sho demanded confidently, causing Kaito to sweat drop and face palm at seeing the Hothead Trainer getting in his way of getting to the Pokémon School once again like before.

 _"This must be the reason why..."_ Kaito thought before his eyes twitched in annoyance.

"This time will be different! I assure you that I'm not the same person that you've faced several times before!" Sho assured confidently, causing the Alola boy to sigh before he dropped his backpack onto the ground, before he turned to Buizel.

"You up for another round, Bui?" Kaito asked, earning a nod from the Sea Weasel Pokémon.

"Bu bui!" Buizel exclaimed, before he got in front to face one of Sho's Pokémon. As for the Hothead Trainer, he smirked before he sent out a familiar Water Type.

"In that case, go! Brionne!" Sho exclaimed as he sent his Pop Star Pokémon out to face the Sea Weasel Pokémon. The two Water Types glared at each other, before the battle began with Sho making the first move.

 **Sho: Brionne + 1 VS Kaito: Buizel + 1**

"The first strike will lead to victory! Brionne, Disarming Voice!" Sho exclaimed, causing the Pop Star Pokémon to use her voice to strike at Buizel, while the Alola boy called for a counterattack.

"Dodge it with Aqua Jet!" Kaito exclaimed, causing Buizel to get out of the way in time while surrounding himself with water. The Sea Weasel Pokémon soon sped around the boys and his opponent, while trying to aim the perfect spot to land a hit!

"Damn, that speed is annoying! Bubblebeam!" Sho exclaimed. The Pop Star Pokémon wasted no time shooting colorful bubbles to strike at Buizel, attempting to knock her opponent down so that he would be caught in surprise.

But with her speed as of now, it was getting hard to do so as Buizel was more faster than she was. Kaito was noticing this too, before he called for another attack.

"Now, use Ice Beam!" Kaito exclaimed. The Sea Weasel Pokémon shot the ice, freezing Brionne in her tracks! Sho widened his eyes in surprise before he tried to get the Pop Star Pokémon to free herself with her strength.

"Not good! Use Disarming Voice to break free!" Sho shouted out, causing Brionne to use her voice to crack the ice! At seeing the opponent struggle by using the attack on herself, the Alola boy was ready to strike again.

"Aqua Jet, back to back! And use Agility to boost the speed!" Kaito shouted out.

The Sea Weasel Pokémon didn't need to be told twice as he raised his speed to a much higher level before he knocked Brionne away, while breaking the ice at the same time! The Pop Star Pokémon shrieked as she tumbled on the ground.

But that wasn't the end of her troubles, as Buizel continued to strike at the evolved Water Type, creating multiple damages as Sho gritted his teeth.

"UGH! This combo again! You always give me trouble with this sort of combo, especially when that was the same combo you used back then to humiliate me and my Pokémon!" Sho snapped angrily.

"Back then...?" Kaito questioned, confused as to what the Hothead Trainer was referring to. Nevertheless, the battle went on with Sho trying to counter the Aqua Jet and Agility combo with another attack.

"In that case... Brionne, block it with Protect!" Sho exclaimed, catching Kaito by surprise. A barrier formed around the Pop Star Pokémon, negating the power of the Buizel's Aqua Jet and Agility combo!

"What!? That's new..." Kaito exclaimed, causing Sho to smirk before he began his comeback.

"I didn't think we had to use this because I thought we would be able to win without defense... But after the multiple losses you gave us in the past few days, I guess there is a first for everything! Now, Bubblebeam!" Sho smirked.

Buizel didn't have time to dodge the next attack this time as he was struck hard by the colorful bubbles! Skidding back to where Kaito stood, the Sea Weasel Pokémon shook the water off of him before he glared to where Brionne stood.

 _"So he decided to try something new this time... Looks like I'll have to get even more serious than the last time..."_ Kaito thought before he called for another attack.

"Then how do you like this? Use Ice Beam!" Kaito exclaimed, causing Buizel to launch the Ice Type attack to freeze Brionne again, forcing the Hothead Trainer to defend once more before striking back.

"Not happening! Protect!" Sho exclaimed.

Like before, another barrier formed to block the ice! But just as the Ice Beam attack froze the barrier before breaking down, the Pop Star Pokémon found her opponent suddenly right in front of her!

"What the...!?" Sho exclaimed as an Aqua Jet bashed the Pop Star Pokémon high into the air!

"What happened!?" Sho exclaimed as he watched Brionne slam down onto the ground, before groaning in defeat.

 **Sho: 1 Pokémon**

"By using Ice Beam as a decoy, I was able to make your Brionne use up her Protect ability, so that Buizel would have the chance to make a surprise attack in order to strike Brionne down." Kaito explained with a small smile on his face.

"ARGH! You and your cheap surprises!" Sho snapped before he recalled the unconscious Brionne, before he sent out his last Pokémon for the battle.

"You had me going there, but this is where your surprises stop! Let's go, Torracat!" Sho exclaimed, as he sent out the evolved Fire Cat Pokémon to face Buizel, who was ready to face his second opponent.

Torracat hissed back, believing that Buizel was the one to defeat Brionne as he was more than ready to avenge his fallen friend.

"Don't hold back, Torracat! Use Iron Tail!" Sho exclaimed, causing Torracat to launch himself in the air, before he aimed his Steel Type attack to where Buizel stood! But remembering this move, the Alola boy immediately countered back.

"Don't think that'll work! Counter with Aqua Jet!" Kaito shouted back. Surrounding himself with water once more, the Sea Weasel Pokémon hit head on with Aqua Jet, with Torracat striking with the Steel Type attack.

The two struggled to overpower one another until Sho called a different attack to turn the tide of the battle to his side!

"I got you now! Torracat, use Cut!" Sho exclaimed, causing the evolved Fire Cat Pokémon to yowl before he slashed at Buizel, forcing the Sea Weasel Pokémon to lose focus of Aqua Jet and send him plummeting to the ground.

"Buizel, hold on! Soften your landing with Aqua Jet!" Kaito exclaimed.

Hearing his human brother in time, the Sea Weasel Pokémon surrounded himself with water to slow himself down before he set himself onto the ground. Wincing in pain, the Sea Weasel Pokémon glared to where the Fire Cat Pokémon landed.

 _"Using Protect to defend himself with Brionne... And then using Cut while Iron Tail and Aqua Jet struggled to overpower one another... So he's been learning from the past battles we've had so far?"_ Kaito thought as Sho continued with the attacks.

"You showed me your surprise attack, now let's see you like mine! Torracat, use Dig!" Sho exclaimed, causing the Fire Cat Pokémon to dig underground to make a surprise underground attack!

The Sea Weasel Pokémon got ready in case if his opponent were to strike him from under or behind, as Kaito frowned.

 _"He even used Dig to make a surprise attack to make a surprise attack instead of attacking head-on... Just what was he doing that made him this calculated... In our previous battles, he's been doing nothing but attacking..."_ Kaito thought as he looked around carefully.

Then, all of a sudden... the Dig attack struck Buizel from behind! The Sea Weasel Pokémon yelped as he staggered to regain his footing before he glared to where Torracat sneered at him, looking like it was satisfied for the damage it was doing.

 _"If he keeps this up, then Buizel won't be able to last! I've got to finish this-"_ Kaito started to think before Sho revealed something around his left wrist.

"Is that... a Z-Ring!?" Kaito exclaimed as Sho grinned, before he began his pose to begin the Z-Move with Torracat.

"Right on! And it's going to get VERY hot, I tell you! Let's do this, Torracat!" Sho exclaimed, causing the evolved Fire Cat Pokémon to let out a battle cry before he got ready to make the finish with his Trainer.

Narrowing his eyes, the Alola boy responded back with his Waterium-Z attached to the Sea Gauntlet before he began to make the pose with Buizel.

"If that hits you, then it'll be devastating! Let's strike back with our Z-Move, Bui!" Kaito exclaimed, causing Buizel to let out an agreeing cry before he began to make the Water Type Z-Move pose with his human brother.

With both sides having done their poses together, the two sides unleashed their Z-Move attacks against each other!

"Go! Let's blow everything away with this! _**Inferno** **Overdrive**_!" Sho yelled as he and Torracat launched their Z-Move together to blast their opponent. But both Buizel and Kaito were ready to counter back with their Z-Move!

"No more holding back! No more hesitating! _**Hydro Vortex**_!" Kaito exclaimed as Buizel lunged to where Torracat stood, as the **Hydro Vortex** and **Inferno Overdrive** began to struggle with one another before one move overpowered the other.

 _ **BOOM!**_

An explosion occurred, causing both sides to fall back as they were hit by the shockwave from the two Z-Moves colliding with one another!

"WHOA!" Both boys yelled as they fell onto the ground, with the dust blocking their view of what happened in the battle just now. As they both recovered from the fall they had taken, they managed to get a clear look on what happened to their Pokémon.

Buizel somehow was still standing, but with burnt marks all over his body, while Torracat was unconscious, groaning from the collision his Z-Move had done with the Sea Weasel Pokémon's Z-Move.

 **Winner: Kaito**

"Torracat!? No way!" Sho exclaimed as he ran over to his defeated Fire Type, before holding him in his arms. As Kaito ran over to see the Sea Weasel Pokémon's condition, he watched to see Sho glare at him before he stood up to make his run.

"You got lucky again this time! If it weren't for the Z-Moves colliding with one another, my Pokémon and I would've won for sure! I'll be back!" Sho snapped as he ran off with the unconscious evolved Fire Cat Pokémon in his arms.

At seeing his opponent leave him and Buizel, the Alola boy narrowed his eyes.

 _"This time, I even had to use a Z-Move to win... And with the way he performed his Z-Move... Is it just me or is this guy getting better than he did before...?"_ Kaito thought before he shook his head.

* * *

 **Later...**

"Another battle? Is he kidding? Just how many times does that make so far?" Camilla asked, looking irritated when she heard the news about Kaito's recent battle with the Hothead Trainer.

"That makes this the sixth battle... I just hope he's learned from what he's doing so far isn't going to help him and his Pokémon get what they want during a battle." Kaito sighed before he looked at the sky.

It remained blue as always, looking calm with little clouds floating in the sky as the Alola boy frowned.

"I just wonder what would he gain from beating me... His pride, maybe?" Kaito asked, causing Camilla to shrug before she made a guess.

"Don't know... Maybe if he were to actually beat you in a battle, his streak as a hothead Trainer might end..." Camilla guessed, causing Kaito to narrow his eyes at her, before he gave a small chuckle.

"Don't think it would end that easily even if he were to beat me..." Kaito chuckled, as he walked with the Queen of the Waves to where the port was, as Camilla was ready to head back to Akala Island to where her home was.

"You're just going to head back, just like that? Nothing new or special?" Kaito asked, causing Camilla to look back before she smiled.

"Believe me, if anything crazy or interesting was about to happen, like something related to your Sea Gauntlet and my Sea Necklace, then I wouldn't have asked you to accompany me to the port so that I can head back home already." Camilla reminded with a giggle.

Leaving Kaito to raise his eyebrows in amusement, the Queen of the Waves headed inside the building to arrange her trip back to Akala Island, leaving the Alola boy by himself with the Sea Weasel Pokémon, as Kaito looked at his Sea Gauntlet.

"Come to think of it, I haven't figured out anything about the Sea Gauntlet, other than the fact that it belonged to King Kaisuke's ancestors and to himself..." Kaito thought before he narrowed his eyes.

 **Flashback**

 _"Hm... All I can say is, is that the Gauntlet won't be coming off anytime now or later. But according to the research I've done after our little expedition at the Undersea Ruins, the Gauntlet seemed to have chosen you, Kaito..." Mrs. Summers explained._

 _"Chosen me? For what?" Kaito asked, as he was eager to know what she meant._

 _"The Sea Gauntlet is supposed to be some sort of a legendary weapon that is used in order to strengthen the merpeople's power to gain control of the entire sea. It chooses the merperson that is descended from the ancient Sea King that created and used this Gauntlet for the first time." Mrs. Summers explained._

 _"The ancient Sea King?" Lana repeated in awe, while Popplio gazed at the Gauntlet in amazement._

 _"Yes... I believe King Kaisuke wore this Gauntlet as he was descended from the Sea King... But for it to choose you... Kaito, you must be related to the merpeople of the Alolan Sea Kingdom..." Mrs. Summers said, causing the Alola boy to widen his eyes._

 **Flashback End**

Kaito remained silent, while he kept his eyes on the Sea Gauntlet, before he was brought out of his thoughts by his Sea Weasel Pokémon, who was waving his paw at him to gain his attention.

"Bui? Bu bui?" Buizel asked, looking concerned for his human brother. Blinking in surprise, the Alola boy shook his head before he smiled at the Water Type.

"I'm fine, Bui... Just thinking back about when I first got the Sea Gauntlet. It replaced my Z-Ring when it got attached to my left wrist, right? It's just been nagging at my mind, along with the fact that Sho won't leave us alone..." Kaito explained.

His face of thinking was replaced by an irritated expression, recalling of how persistent Sho was for wanting to defeat him. The Sea Weasel Pokémon gave a sheepish grin, understanding for how his human brother was feeling.

Even he himself was getting annoyed with the fact that the human calling himself Kaito's archrival was getting on his nerves. And having to battle against the same opponents multiple times was starting to get a little boring.

But even so, the Water Type knew that there was no avoiding a battle, especially since an opponent can be quite determined to make another Trainer accept his or her challenge, no matter what the mood they're in.

And Sho proved to be one of those opponents since he seemed VERY determined to defeat his human brother, since even with the multiple losses he and his Pokémon were forced to take, they kept coming on for more battles.

But as both Kaito and Buizel were thinking about what was on their minds, they didn't notice Sho watching them from not too far, as he narrowed his eyes at hearing and seeing what Kaito had in him.

"The legendary weapon of the sea... The Sea Gauntlet? How the heck did he get that? He never had that for when we first battled against each other the first time for when we were younger..." Sho said to himself with a frown.

Then, an idea came to the Hothead Trainer's mind as he made a comical smirk to himself.

 _"So he's searching for answers related to that mythical Alolan Sea Kingdom, huh...? Well then...! This shouldn't be too much of a problem for someone like me to handle!"_ Sho thought as he rubbed his hands together at the mischievous plan he had in mind.

* * *

 **Later...**

As Kaito was arriving home with Buizel at his side, the Alola boy noticed something from the mailbox as he narrowed his eyes. Taking out what looked like a piece of paper, he read what it said, before his face turned into more of a frown.

" _'Kaito Shirogane, if you're searching for answers related to the mythical Alolan Sea Kingdom, then I might have some information for you. Come to Kala'e Bay and you will get what you want to hear. And further, come alone... but your Pokémon can come if they want. From, Sender'._ " Kaito read carefully.

Narrowing his eyes, the Alola boy sighed before he turned to Buizel, who nodded to his human brother, as if he knew that they would need to accept if they were to find out whether if it was true or not.

Taking the Sea Weasel Pokémon's answer, the Alola boy made a quick trip inside his house to prepare for the confrontation. Of course, that preparation was to just get his two other Pokéballs that had Rockruff and Vulpix inside them.

And after informing Shiho and Seita of where he was going to go, the siblings, however...

"I wanna come! I wanna come! It's been a while since we've been to Kala'e Bay together, big bro!" Seita whined, sounding desperate enough for wanting to go to the place that was near the cave.

"I want to come, too! Seita is right! We haven't been there ever since Daddy left us!" Shiho added, causing a bit of salt to be added in Kaito's wound that already opened up when Kala'e Bay was mentioned.

 _"Ever since Dad left us, huh..."_ Kaito thought before he sighed in defeat. With the attitude his siblings was giving him, he wasn't getting much of a choice here. Reluctantly making the agreement, the whining and complaining immediately stopped.

By that time, it was starting to get dark out with the sun setting in the sky. With time not on their side, the Alola boy headed off to where Kala'e Bay would be at with his two younger siblings at his side.

 _"I should know where it is... It may have been a few years ago, but I know the directions to it like it's wrapped around my head!"_ Kaito thought as he took the lead, leading Shiho, Seita, and Buizel to where the Melemele Meadow is.

Despite of it being evening, the meadow still looked peaceful and nice, which made Shiho feel content at seeing the Cutiefly and other wild Pokémon that lived in the meadow. It took a little time for Kaito to drag his little sister out so they could continue to head for the Kala'e Bay.

* * *

 **Later...**

By the time the three siblings arrived to where there was an exit out of the Seaward Cave, they were met by a dark sight.

Ahead of them, was the shore with the seawater glistening thanks to the moon starting to shine down on it, making the sight look rather dark, but beautiful at the same time. Blinking several times, a smile crept up to Kaito's face.

"This place looks the same as before... Dark, but nice as always." Kaito commented, as he watched his two siblings take their sandals off, before they ran to the water, both looking content as they splashed water against each other.

"Ugh! The water is cold... but it feels nice, though!" Seita yelped, before feeling content for feeling the seawater with his bare feet.

"Come on... It always felt like this when we came here a few years ago..." Shiho reminded with a pout, causing the brother to grin sheepishly at the sister, before the two continued to splash each other around, making it a splashing war.

Buizel grinned, seeing how content Kaito's younger siblings were by playing around. The same went for Kaito, until he heard a familiar and obnoxious voice calling out to him.

"So you actually came! Wow... I didn't think you would, considering on how 'sharp' you look!" The familiar voice called out, causing Kaito to blink in surprise before both he and Buizel turned to their right to see... Sho standing not too far from them with his arms crossed.

"And you even brought your little brother and sister... Even when I told you to come alone with your Pokémon..." Sho grumbled, seeing the siblings of his "archrival". At hearing this from Sho, Kaito's eyes twitched in annoyance as he scoffed.

"I should've known it was you! To drag me all the way here just so you could have a battle with me! What are you trying to pull by winning against me?" Kaito asked, his tone clearly showing that he wasn't amused with this situation.

"What am I trying to pull? Isn't that obvious? I want to restore my pride as a great Pokémon Trainer... the pride that you and your Pokémon reaped me of three years ago!" Sho declared, catching Kaito by surprise.

"The pride that my Pokémon and I reaped from you...? Just what are you talking about?" Kaito asked, his expression showing how irritated and confused he was.

"So you still don't remember!? Tch... Fine! I'll make you remember in this battle, by crushing you and your team's spirit!" Sho snapped as he took out a Pokéball, prepared to battle against his archrival.

Kaito responded by taking out a Pokéball of his own as well, with Buizel making a battle stance in case if he had to fight against Sho's Pokémon later.

With the commotion being loud enough to catch anyone's attention, Shiho and Seita turned to see their eldest brother preparing to fight against Sho, a boy that the two didn't know of, as they ran over to hide behind their brother.

"Big brother...? Who is that guy?" Shiho asked, causing Kaito to try and comfort his little sister.

"Someone that's been following me just so that we could have a battle. But don't worry. I've beaten him plenty of times before, so I'm sure that Buizel and the others won't lose to his Pokémon that fights with him." Kaito assured softly.

"O-Okay... You better not lose, okay!?" Seita spoke out reluctantly, earning a nod from the Alola boy. With that being said, the two younger siblings took several steps back to watch the battle between their brother and his "archrival".

"Here we go, Kaito Shirogane! Let the battle begin! Go, Torracat!" Sho exclaimed, as he sent out his evolved Fire Cat Pokémon, who let out a loud battle cry at being called out to battle again.

"He's starting off with Torracat... In that case, Rockruff! Show them what you've got!" Kaito exclaimed as he sent out the Puppy Pokémon to face the familiar Fire Type opponent. With the two Pokémon sent out, the two glared at each other, both ready to give it their all.

 **Sho: Torracat + 1 VS Kaito: Rockruff + 1**

"Let's turn up the heat quickly! Torracat, use Fire Fang!" Sho exclaimed, causing Torracat to lunge where Rockruff stood!

"He's going for a head on attack already? In that case... Rockruff, use Crunch to counter!" Kaito shouted out. Barking in affirmation, the Puppy Pokémon jumped up to meet Torracat's attack with his Dark Type attack! But...

"I got you! Iron Tail!" Sho exclaimed, catching Kaito by surprise. With Fire Fang still in effect, the Fire Cat Pokémon lashed his tail out! It slammed Rockruff away, knocking the poor Rock Type onto the ground.

"What!? Rockruff!?" Kaito exclaimed in shock before he watched Fire Fang smash Rockruff away! The Puppy Pokémon howled in pain before he withstood the double attacks, growling angrily for the consecutive attacks he had taken just now.

"Do you like that!? That's the Iron Tail and Fire Fang combination I've created with Torracat! It deals major damage to the opponent like it did just now!" Sho bragged, with Torracat meowing in agreement.

 _"A combination attack? By using two moves at the same time? It takes a lot of practice to even try something like that! But for him to do something like that and strike Rockruff hard without hesitation... This guy is..."_ Kaito thought before he clenched his fists.

"Big brother...?" Shiho asked in concern before the Alola boy issued another order to continue the battle.

"Even so, the battle isn't over yet! Rockruff, use Howl!" Kaito exclaimed, causing the Puppy Pokémon to howl, as his attack power was raised up a bit. Noticing this, Sho issued another attack, this time by underground!

"No problem! All we have to do is to make sure you don't hit us! Use Dig!" Sho cried out. Wasting no time, the evolved Fire Type dug underground, forcing Rockruff to be wary of his surroundings as he growled lowly to see where Torracat might be.

"Do it now! Fire Fang!" Sho exclaimed, catching both Kaito and Rockruff by surprise.

Shooting out of the ground with flames in its teeth, the Fire Cat Pokémon struck Rockruff from behind! The Puppy Pokémon howled in pain again before skidding back to withstand the surprise attack he had just taken.

"This time he used Dig with Fire Fang..." Kaito commented dryly as Sho smirked cockily.

"How do you like that!? Are you awed by our second combination attack!? I call it the Dig and Fire Fang combination! It's like Iron Tail, but it packs a strong surprise attack from below!" Sho explained confidently.

"Rockruff is getting pummeled hard by those double attacks..." Seita pointed out as Shiho remained quiet, but worried at the same time. Buizel frowned, seeing the struggle Rockruff was being forced in as Kaito bit his lips.

 _"If this keeps on, then Rockruff will quickly run out of steam! I've gotta find a way to counter these combination moves he's been bragging about just now!"_ Kaito thought before he called for a counterattack.

"In that case... Rockruff, use Rock Slide!" Kaito exclaimed, causing Rockruff to howl before boulders began to fall to where Torracat stood! The Fire Cat Pokémon yowled in pain and surprise before he was knocked by the super effective attack.

"Snap! Didn't see that coming!" Sho yelped, as he too, was surprised for the sudden counterattack. That expression changed though, as the Hothead Trainer called for the Fire Cat Pokémon to strike back.

"That was only one attack, though! It may have been effective, but don't count on it helping you a lot! Torracat, use Fire Fang!" Sho exclaimed, causing the evolved Fire Type to lunge himself towards Rockruff!

 _"So which is it...? With Iron Tail or Dig?"_ Kaito thought before he countered once more.

"Use Rock Slide one more time!" Kaito shouted out, causing Rockruff to summon more boulders to knock his opponent away. But this time, Sho was prepared as he issued a counterattack to evade Rock Slide and strike at the opponent.

"Use your speed to dodge the rocks, Torracat! Then, hit your target!" Sho exclaimed, causing Torracat to narrowly dodge the Rock Type attacks, and aim for Rockruff at the same time!

To Kaito and Rockruff's surprise, not one of the rocks made a hit as the evolved Fire Cat Pokémon was quite near to where the Puppy Pokémon stood.

"Dodge it with Dig!" Kaito shouted out, forcing Rockruff to dig underground before the Fire Fang attack could make its mark.

"They dodged Fire Fang! No biggie... Let's force them out with an Iron Tail!" Sho exclaimed, causing Torracat to jump in the air before he aimed to smash his tail onto the ground to force Rockruff out of hiding!

"If that hits, then Rockruff could be dealt with major damage! Get out of there and use Crunch!" Kaito called out. Just in time, before the Iron Tail could force him out, the Rock Type managed to dig himself out to prevent any damage.

Then, with Torracat distracted by missing his target, the Puppy Pokémon managed to make a big hit with Crunch! The attack left Torracat yowling in pain before he was thrown up in the air by the Puppy Pokémon's strength.

"Argh! No way! Torracat, try to strike back with Cut!" Sho exclaimed, as Kaito called for another counterattack.

"Don't count on it! Strike again with Rock Slide, Rockruff!" Kaito shot back.

With Torracat diving down to make a big cut, Rockruff howled once again to summon more boulders! But as the two attacks were issued, Torracat struggled to use his attack as the boulders continued to hit and weaken him as he was getting closer to strike at his opponent.

Rockruff wasn't in his best condition either as he was weakened from the attacks he had to use, while dodging his opponent's hard attacks at the same time. And the combination attacks he had taken in the beginning was making it worse, too!

"Rockruff, get out of there!" Kaito warned, only for his warning to be futile. The Cut attack managed to make it through, despite of the multiple hits Torracat had taken from the Rock Slide attack!

With one cut, Rockruff was knocked back before he tumbled onto the ground. The same could be said for Torracat, who tumbled on the ground after hitting the sand. Both boys widened their eyes as they called for their Pokémon.

"Torracat!"

"Rockruff!"

As the two ran over to the two, both Rockruff and Torracat had swirls in their eyes, showing that the two of them were defeated at the same time! Kaito widened his eyes in shock while Sho just gritted his teeth in frustration.

"No way! Rockruff was taken down!" Seita exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

"Poor Rockruff..." Shiho breathed out sadly, feeling bad for the unconscious Rock Type.

 **Sho: 1 Pokémon**

 **Kaito: 1 Pokémon**

With their first Pokémon of the two defeated, both boys returned them back to their Pokéballs, before they stared at each other.

"To think it would end up in a draw instead of Torracat taking the first win for this battle... But that won't change my victory! The next battle will surely be your loss and my win!" Sho breathed out with gritted teeth.

"Don't think it's going to be that easy. In our last battle, you may have improved with providing defense with Brionne while striking hard to tire Buizel out, but that doesn't mean that we're going to lose that easily!" Kaito reminded sternly.

"Bui! Bu bui!" Buizel shot out in agreement, as Sho narrowed his eyes.

"Don't think talking tough will get you out of this way, Kaito Shirogane! Because you're toast when this is over! Let's go, Brionne!" Sho exclaimed, as he sent out his Pop Star Pokémon to face off against whoever Kaito was sending out next.

Of course, his choice would be...

"Buizel, I know that you can do this!" Kaito assured, earning a nod from his Sea Weasel Pokémon before he faced Brionne, who glared back to see the opponent that she had lost to in their recent battle from before.

"Like I said before, the first strike leads to victory! Brionne, use Disarming Voice!" Sho exclaimed, causing the Pop Star Pokémon to shoot out the Fairy Type attack, which came from her voice!

"They're using the same move from when they made the first attack in our last battle... In that case, Buizel! Ice Beam!" Kaito exclaimed. The Ice Type attack was launched from Buizel as the freezing attack met up with the singing attack!

The two moves collided with one another, before it created a small explosion! It was at that moment when Sho issued another command for Brionne to use to get himself closer to victory.

"Aqua Jet, back to back!" Sho cried out. Kaito blinked as Brionne surrounded herself with water before she aimed to strike at the Sea Weasel Pokémon.

"We'll use Aqua Jet as well! Counter back, Buizel!" snapped Kaito. The Sea Weasel Pokémon didn't need to be told twice as he surrounded himself with water too, before he went head-to-head with the evolved Water Type!

The two Aqua Jet attacks collided with one another several times, before they stopped their attacks to return to their Trainers' side.

"Bubblebeam, let's go!" Sho ordered, causing the evolved Water Type to shoot the colorful bubbles while Kaito countered with another attack.

"Counter with Ice Beam once more!" Kaito exclaimed, allowing the Sea Weasel Pokémon to freeze the bubbles with the Ice Type attack! With Bubblebeam proving itself to be useless, the Hothead Trainer wasn't done yet as he issued another attack.

"Don't quit, Brionne! Disarming Voice!" Sho exclaimed, causing Brionne to shoot out the Fairy Type attack! This time, it made a hit as it knocked Buizel back, much to the Alola boy's shock, along with Shiho and Seita's shock.

"Buizel!?" Kaito exclaimed as Sho took this chance to strike again.

"Keep it going, Brionne! Now, use Bubblebeam!" Sho called out, punching his fist in the air. Without needing to be told twice, the Pop Star Pokémon shot more colorful bubbles, this time hitting Buizel as the Sea Weasel Pokémon struggled to resist.

"Stay strong, Bui! Don't give in! Use Rain Dance, now!" Kaito shouted out. Regaining his footing on the sand, the Water Type raised his paws in the air, summoning rain clouds for the battle to escalate into a rain battle!

"Big mistake, Kaito! Didn't you know that with the rain, it's only going to make Brionne's Water Type attacks even stronger, despite of increasing your Buizel's Water Type attacks?" Sho asked with a smirk.

"That's not what I'm aiming for... Agility!" Kaito exclaimed, causing Buizel to speed around the sandy shore, catching both Sho and Brionne by surprise!

 _"His speed has increased by a lot!? Wait... Ah, come on! How did I forget!? Buizel's ability is Swift Swim! When it rains, it makes the Pokémon go even faster! So that's what he was aiming for!"_ Sho thought grimly before he tried to strike.

"Don't think just because your speed has increased, you're going to win this! Brionne! Follow with Aqua Jet!" Sho exclaimed. Surrounding herself in water, the Pop Star Pokémon chased after Buizel, who continued to speed through with Agility.

"We'll use Aqua Jet as well!" Kaito exclaimed as Buizel stopped his Psychic Type move before he surrounded himself with water, easily overcoming Brionne's speed with his! The Pop Star Pokémon's speed couldn't follow as she was getting far behind.

"Ah, no way! Even with Aqua Jet, it's still not enough! Brionne, use Disarming Voice!" Sho exclaimed, allowing Brionne to knock Buizel out of his Aqua Jet attack with the Fairy Type attack! This surprised Kaito as he watched his Water Type tumble on the ground several times.

"Buizel!?" Kaito exclaimed as Sho regained his smirk, before he began to call for the finishing blow.

"This is it! Brionne, let's wrap this up with a Bubblebeam attack!" Sho exclaimed.

Still in mid-air, the Pop Star Pokémon shot more colorful bubbles to wrap the battle up. As they were getting close to hit the weakened Sea Weasel Pokémon, the Alola boy made a call that changed the tide of the battle.

"Spin with Ice Beam, Bui!" Kaito exclaimed. The order caught Sho off guard as he watched the Sea Weasel Pokémon struggle, but manage to spin on his back! The Ice Beam attack countered all of the incoming bubbles, freezing them to make them useless!

"Say what!?" Sho exclaimed, as the ice froze Brionne in the process! The Hothead Trainer watched helplessly before the Alola boy wrapped the battle up with one final attack, as Buizel managed to get in front of him again.

"One more attack should do it! Buizel!" Kaito shouted out as he began to pose, with the Sea Gauntlet starting to shine a little! The Waterium-Z began to glow as well, as Buizel created the pose to begin their Z-Move.

"Big bro's using the Water Type Z-Move!" Seita pointed out, as he recognized on what this was.

"You can do it, big brother! Buizel!" Shiho cheered as Sho gritted his teeth in realization.

"No! Brionne can't move because of the ice!" Sho exclaimed in disbelief as he watched his opponent and his Water Type partner accomplish their pose to begin the final attack to end the battle.

"Let's wrap it up with this attack! _**Hydro** **Vortex**_ , let's go!" Kaito yelled as Buizel let out a loud battle cry.

"BUI!" With the last of his energy being spent, the Sea Weasel Pokémon dove to where his frozen opponent was, creating a whirlpool from the seawater nearby and the sand to trap his frozen opponent and deal the finishing blow.

As the move went on, both boys covered their eyes to prevent themselves from being blinded by the sand and seawater coming out from Buizel's Z-Move as Shiho and Seita covered their eyes as well!

It was only a few moments later when the Z-Move was done. Everyone uncovered their eyes to see what had occurred to the two Pokémon that were battling. The dust from the sand were clearing away, allowing everyone to see what the results were.

"What...!? Brionne!? It can't be!" Sho exclaimed as he witnessed his Brionne having the swirls in her eyes, showing that she was defeated. Buizel on the other hand, was on his knees, panting in exhaustion for the tiring battle he had to deal with.

"Buizel's okay! Does that mean...?" Shiho started to ask, before Seita smirked.

"Big bro won the battle!" Seita exclaimed, causing Shiho to smile in content while the younger brother jumped up and down, happy to see his elder brother had won despite of the trouble he had.

 **Winner: Kaito**

Sho's face darkened before he silently returned Brionne back to her Pokéball as Kaito glared at where his "archrival" stood.

"Now talk. You said something about the Alolan Sea Kingdom, but you know next to nothing about it, don't you?" Kaito asked sternly, causing him to get a glare from Sho as he flailed around angrily for the loss he gained.

"Ugh! Of course I wouldn't know! I just learned about that mythical Kingdom today! How the heck am I supposed to know!?" Sho snapped, causing Kaito to sweat drop and sigh in annoyance.

 _"Just as I thought..."_ Kaito thought in irritation, before Sho pointed at him angrily, having a tick mark grow on his head.

"Just you wait! I'll get my Pokémon and myself grow stronger so that the next time we meet, it won't end well for you! I'll be back someday, Kaito Shirogane!" Sho snapped as he ran out of the shore, leaving Kaito be with his siblings and Buizel.

"Good riddance..." Kaito breathed to himself before he checked his Sea Weasel Pokémon's wounds.

"Bui... You okay?" Kaito asked, earning a weak smile from the Water Type.

"Bu bui..." Buizel spoke out weakly, causing Kaito to nod, before he frowned.

 _"The way he battled just now... It felt like... he was trying to bring me down to despair."_ Kaito thought before he bit his lips.

 _"Tch... So I guess figured out why I don't enjoy battling much... It was because of his brutal battling style... Attacking with no mercy and attacking head-on... That guy is completely nuts when it came to battling!"_ Kaito thought again before clenching his fist.

 **Flashback**

 _"What are you doing!? Stop hurting him! That's not how a battle is supposed to go!"_

 _"What do you know!? Battling is all about winning! There's nothing good about losing! Hit it hard!"_

 _"Stop... STOP! I won't let you do this anymore, you creep! Buizel, hang in there! Stay strong!"_

 _"Just GIVE UP! You won't win just by believing in your Pokémon! It takes strength to win!"_

 **Flashback End**

Narrowing his eyes, the Alola boy sighed before he lifted Buizel in his arms. Turning to his two siblings, he called to them so that they would follow.

"Come on, you two. Let's head home. It's already late." Kaito called out, causing Shiho and Seita to respond immediately at his call.

"Okay..." The two spoke in unison, before they yawned together. Because of the battle taking some time, it made them feel even more tired than before as this was the latest time they were out before heading back home.

As the three were heading home, none of them have noticed a pair of glowing eyes coming from above where there was land and the trees. The figure came out of the shadows, revealing itself to be none other than... Zeraora.

It had watched the battle go on, and it had to say... it had to agree for what Kaito could've been thinking.

 ** _"Hmph... That's not how a battle is really supposed to go. Just winning doesn't mean everything goes well for the victorious one. There are good times that can happen when someone loses... Of course, that's only if it isn't so serious..."_** Zeraora thought before it folded its arms.

 ** _"I just wonder how he'll go if he wants to solve the mysteries that he wishes to solve so eagerly... With one of those mysteries, being of how I know him and how he should know me..."_** Zeraora thought again before it looked up at the night sky.

The stars twinkled, making the sight look great. And the moon was the best sight of all, leading the Thunderclap Pokémon to take its eyes to the sea, where the seawater's surface was glistening by the moon's light.

 **"Huh... It really is beautiful when it's night."** was all Zeraora said before it jumped up, making its way to head back to its home.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Beam, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Rockruff (M): (Crunch, Dig** **, Rock Slide, Howl)**

 **Vulpix (F): (Ember, Roar, Baby-Doll Eyes, Quick Attack)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 35: A Trainer Who Rocks with Rockruff!**

 **Chapter 36: The Mysterious Trainer Named Tokio!**

 **Chapter 37: The Training to Battle a Mythical!**

 **Chapter 38: A Mythical and Guardian's Challenge!**

 **Chapter 39: Off to Treasure Island! Kaito and Ash!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Boy: Hey, hey! Do you know where Prof. Kukui's house is!? That's where I'm supposed to go today so that I can meet up with him!

Kaito: Uh, sure... But, why do you want to meet up with him? Is it to enroll in the Pokémon School? I don't remember seeing you there.

Boy: Oh! That's because I just moved into the Alola region for the year! My name is Akira! Prof. Kukui is my uncle, you see!?

Hau: Whoa! Prof. Kukui has a nephew!? I never knew that! Does that mean you're an expert on Pokémon and Pokémon battles?

Akira: Actually... I know next to nothing about Pokémon! I don't even know what a Pikachu looks like, actually...

Kaito: This is rather... a surprise. You seem to love Pokémon, but you know next to nothing about it... How do you intend on becoming a Trainer?

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Kaito defeats Sho, before recalling as to why he didn't like battling


	35. A Trainer Who Rocks with Rockruff!

**Chapter 35: A Trainer Who Rocks with Rockruff!**

"Man, I can't wait! Wonder what we're gonna get?" Ash asked, feeling excited for what's coming.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, as he too was excited to know what he and his other Pokémon friends were going to eat.

"Just wait for a while. She'll get it done soon." Kaito assured with a smile, as Buizel gave a small nod of agreement.

After their day at the Pokémon School, the nine students headed to Mallow's family restaurant, as she promised them a delicious sample that would make them feel content. With that being said, the eight students waited for Mallow to finish her cooking.

Just as Kaito spoke his assurance to the Kanto Trainer, Mallow came out of the kitchen to greet her friends again, feeling grateful for their participation.

"Hi, guys! Thanks for coming over and sampling something from our brand-new menu!" Mallow exclaimed thankfully.

"So is it ready yet?" Kiawe asked, with Hau grinning.

"Yeah... I want to know what it tastes like..." Hau added, only to get a giggle from the Grass Type user as she calmed her two friends down.

"Now, calm down. It'll be ready in no time. Just relax!" Mallow assured as she headed back to the kitchen to complete her preparations. As she left, there was a growling noise coming from Sophocles' stomach.

"I even skipped lunch to be a part of this... I'm so hungry!" Sophocles moaned, causing the seven other classmates to chuckle on how hungry the Electric Type user was feeling, until the Alola boy gave a reminder of what Sophocles could do.

"You could go for a bit of a diet. I mean, come on... We've seen you how much you struggle during physical education class... You couldn't even make it up past two vaulting box without Togedemaru's help." Kaito reminded bluntly.

That left the Electric Type user pale as he slumped down in his seat.

"That's true..." Sophocles groaned, causing Camilla to smile sheepishly before she turned to the Alola boy.

"You didn't have to be so blunt..." Camilla reminded sternly, only to get a shrug from the Alola boy.

"What are you glaring at me for? All I said was the truth..." Kaito shot back, causing the Queen of the Waves to twitch her eyes before she sighed. With the small quarrel dying down, the group took notice of Bounsweet bringing a cup of water for Ash to have!

"Hey, thanks, Bounsweet!" Ash spoke thankfully, as he took the cup from the Grass Type's head.

"Pika...!" Pikachu agreed, as Lillie shivered at Bounsweet being near her, before she smiled sweetly at Bounsweet, after understanding its intentions.

"Helping out at work, huh? What a sweet Pokémon!" Lillie praised softly, making the Fruit Pokémon blush in embarrassment before she accepted the praise. In response, she spun around, spreading Sweet Scent all over the place!

The two Rockruff, Snowy, Popplio, Vulpix, and Buizel all grew content at smelling the Sweet Scent, but no one was more content than Rowlet himself! The Grass Quill Pokémon as he slowly flew over to where Bounsweet was!

At seeing Rowlet though, the Fruit Pokémon immediately knocked Rowlet away! The small attack knocked Rowlet onto the ground, who still looked content by the sweet smell. Nevertheless, Bounsweet sighed, feeling satisfied with herself.

"Bounsweet's working, so you should stay out of the way..." Ash reminded sheepishly, before Kaito sighed.

"That's the same reaction that made our Pokémon separated from us, right? When Lana was showing us how Popplio improved her balloon skills." Kaito reminded, causing Ash and Lana to sweat drop at the reminder.

They clearly remembered on what caused the separation before they chuckled sheepishly together.

"Let's just hope the same thing doesn't happen again someday..." Lana said sheepishly, with Ash giving a nod of agreement.

Just then, everyone turned to see the Electric Type user sniffing before he began to drool, licking his lips in the process.

"Ah... That smells so good." Sophocles sighed in content, causing Hau to raise an eyebrow as he raised a conclusion of how Sophocles made a face like that.

"Uh, Sophocles...? Did that Sweet Scent from Bounsweet get to you, too?" Hau asked, as he, Kiawe, and Lana took a closer look at the Electric Type user, until Sophocles yelped, before protesting that it wasn't because of the Sweet Scent.

"N-NO WAY! I wasn't talking about Bounsweet!" Sophocles exclaimed, causing Lillie and Camilla to sweat drop while Ash and Kaito just watched with deadpanned expressions on their faces.

But at Sophocles smelling the air, the other students took in a delicious smell wafting to their direction! Even the Pokémon seemed to be content with the smell as they all grinned and sighed happily at the scent.

"That's from the kitchen..." Kiawe pointed out, with the Kanto Trainer agreeing.

"Yeah, you're right..." Ash agreed.

No one had noticed Pikachu walking into the kitchen, until the Electric Type user felt himself being picked up by Mallow! The Mouse Pokémon blinked in surprise, before Mallow made a small request for him to hear.

"Hey, Pikachu! Would you mind helping me?" Mallow asked, much to the Electric Type's confusion.

Back at the table, the group was still waiting until someone else came inside the restaurant!

"Hello there... Is there an empty table for me?" A boy called out. Everyone turned to see a boy coming in, which was someone they've never seen before.

The boy looked like a Trainer, judging by his outfit. He had an orange headband around his head, with white sunglasses above his head. He wore an orange sweatshirt with rainbow-like colors on both sides of the edge of his sleeve and his sweatshirt pocket, while wearing a white shirt underneath.

He wore blue shorts, with orange sneakers with the straps having the same rainbow-like colors like his sweatshirt did. On his left was a Rockruff! But what was strange about it, that unlike other Rockruff, this one had a strange gemstone on the center of its rock collar.

"Who's that?" Ash asked, only to get frowns as the others were unsure of who this boy was.

"Not sure... I've never seen him around Melemele Island." Lillie answered, with the others feeling the same.

"Same here..." was all Kaito needed to say before he questioned the boy who was coming.

"Um... Who are you?" Kaito asked, causing the boy to perk up before he grinned at the question.

"Who, me? Oh! I'm..." The boy started to say before electricity suddenly came out of the kitchen! Everyone turned in surprise to see electricity coming out of the kitchen, leaving them all to be surprised and worried on what was going on.

"What's going on in there!?" Ash exclaimed in shock as the others watched in concern.

* * *

 **(Pokémon Opening: Breathe English Subbed)**

 **(I do not own this ending song)**

 _ **A music chart full of positive words  
**_ _ **Giving a supportive push even when you didn't ask**_

(Kaito opens his eyes, before revealing the Sea Gauntlet, which began to shine brightly)

(The opening title reveals itself on the screen)

 _ **You are doing your best already**_  
 _ **Don't know why you're rushing and forcing yourself to change something**_

(Shiho trips, much to Seita's surprise until Kaito helps his little sister up, causing Shiho to smile)

(Kaito is joined by Buizel, Vulpix, and Rockruff, before he turns to see Ash and the rest of his classmates calling to him while running towards him)

 _ **Do you think that you're not good enough now? If you don't act quick enough**_

(Hau is eating a malasada with Pichu and Eevee before he blinks, turning to the window of the malasada shop to see dark clouds)

(Camilla is enjoying her time at the beach with Austin, Comfey, Fomantis, Litten, and Cutiefly until she notices the dark clouds)

 _ **Can you not make it to the future?**_

(Kaito watches the sky as he sighs before Ash puts his arm around his shoulder, much to his surprise as Ash grins at him)

(The boys watch with Shiho, Seita, Rowlet, and Vulpix, seeing Buizel and Pikachu sparring together, with Ash's Rockruff and Kaito's Rockruff against one another)

 _ **The negative is only an important fragment of**_  
 _ **Your spectacular journey**_

(Kaito is near the ocean until he turns to see unknown people sending out their Pokémon to attack him)

(Kaito tries to defend himself only for the enemies to blast all their attacks on him)

(Just as Kaito looked like he was hit, a giant thunderbolt repelled the attacks, revealing Zeraora)

 _ **Why not just be as you are**_  
 _ **If you make an unassuming voice, it will echo**_

(Storm clouds gather before a giant wave splashes in the air)

(Camilla holds her necklace to her, looking afraid until she's comforted by her Pokémon)

(A boy walks up on a cliff with a Rockruff, who has a strange gemstone attached on its neck)

 _ **I've heard it from a well-known phrase, before you know it, it will still remain unchanged**_

(King Kaisuke reunites with Shizuka, who smiles at the Sea King with tears welling up in her eyes)

(A Primarina uses **Oceanic Operetta** , as the giant water orb explodes, splashing water everywhere)

 ** _Even if it doesn't become famous, it's still your song_**

(Kaito and Ash faces Zeraora with Pikachu and Buizel as the battle gets intense)

(Kaito opens his eyes again, only to be sleeping on the beach with all of his friends and Pokémon)

 **(Opening End)**

* * *

With the shocking over, everyone watched with widened eyes as they watched to see something coming out... That something being Mallow looking all burnt as she carried a pot out of the kitchen.

"Mallow, you're all burnt!" Lana pointed out in shock.

"Are you all right?" Lillie asked, causing Mallow to smile sheepishly before she answered.

"I'm fine, I'm fine... Here!" Mallow assured before she presented the stew she was making in the kitchen earlier.

"My legendary Alolan stew's all ready!" Mallow explained, causing everyone to look at the stew she had made just now.

"It's legendary!?" Kiawe gaped in disbelief, as Sophocles felt his hunger overtaking him even more.

"I could eat it all..." Sophocles breathed out while Hau's eyes shined, as he was content to know about the legendary stew the Grass Type user had created just now.

"Way to go, Mallow! Now I'm REALLY looking forward to this!" Hau exclaimed, with Ash having the same idea as the Kahuna's grandson.

"WHOA! Looks so good!" Ash exclaimed, looking like he was about to drool over on how the stew looked, thinking on how great it would taste right now.

"U-Um... Excuse me...?" The boy called out, catching everyone's attention. To their shock, the boy was twitching all over on the ground, looking burnt from the shock he seemed to have taken earlier, with his Rockruff groaning in pain.

"A-A little help here, please...?" The boy asked, before he puffed out smoke and fell unconscious.

"Oh my goodness...!" Lillie gasped as she and Camilla were the first to run over to the boy, with Kaito and Hau being the next to follow as they checked over the boy and his Puppy Pokémon.

"Someone get some water for him so that he can snap out of it!" Kaito called, allowing Lana to turn to Popplio for her assistance.

"Right! Popplio! Use Bubblebeam!" Lana called out, causing the Sea Lion Pokémon to nod before she shot bubbles onto both the boy and his Rockruff gently to bring their consciousness back, which seemed to have worked... by a lot.

"AH!"

"ROCKRUFF!?"

The two sputtered before they managed to get themselves back to their feet. The two of them shook their heads, getting the water off of their heads, before the Rockruff shook his body as well, to get the water off of his body.

"Ugh... That was cold..." The boy groaned as his Rockruff whimpered, feeling the same as the boy did.

"Are you okay?" Hau asked, causing the boy to shake his head again before he gave a big grin at the Pokémon School students.

"Ha... Yeah! I'm just fine! We're both fine! Right, Rockruff?" The boy assured, before he turned to his Puppy Pokémon.

"Rock Ruff!" Rockruff barked happily in agreement, having a big grin on his face as well.

"That was fast..." Camilla commented, seeing how well and how fast they recovered from the shock and splash they both had to take. The Kanto Trainer gave a sheepish smile to the boy, before rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry about that... It looks like it was Pikachu's Thunderbolt that shocked you and Rockruff so bad..." Ash said apologetically, causing the boy to shake his head.

"No, no... It's fine. Is that the Pikachu on your shoulder?" The boy asked, pointing at the Electric Type, who climbed up on the Kanto Trainer's shoulder to give apologetic looks to both the boy and his Rock Type partner.

"Uh... yeah." Ash said, confused as to why he asked. At that moment, both the boy and Rockruff had their eyes shining like stars, as if they were amazed with seeing the Mouse Pokémon right in front of their eyes.

"SO COOL! So that's what a Pikachu looks like in real life!" The boy exclaimed, with Rockruff barking the same in excitement. That left the Pokémon School students sweat dropping, before they became bewildered of what they just heard.

"You mean... this is your first time on seeing a Pikachu?" Kaito asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Mm hm! I heard about it back at home, but I never saw one in real life! And to see this with my own eyes, wow!" The boy exclaimed, as his Rockruff jumped up and down happily, while barking in content at the same time.

"His Rockruff sounds like it hasn't seen a Pikachu before with its own eyes as well..." Lana pointed out, before Mallow cleared her throat.

"Ahem! As much as we appreciate you being excited to see Ash's Pikachu, I would like everyone else to have a taste at my legendary Alolan stew! Do you want to join us?" Mallow asked, offering a seat for the boy.

At the offer, the boy blinked before he nodded with a grin.

"Oh, wow! Thanks! My name is Akira, by the way! Nice to meet you guys! And this here is my partner, Rockruff!"

"Rock! Rockruff Ruff!" The boy, now known as Akira exclaimed with a big grin, as his Rockruff barked happily, sounding as if it was introducing itself as well.

By that point, the Pokémon School students introduced themselves to the newcomer as well, allowing Akira and his Rock Type partner to slowly get to know them, as he was offered a seat to where Kaito, Camilla, and Hau were sitting at.

Meanwhile, Mallow had brought out the "legendary" Alolan stew that she introduced earlier before they all noticed Akira and his Puppy Pokémon looking quite shocked from the shock they had taken from Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

"Whoa... Looks delish!" Akira exclaimed, as he started to drool like Ash and Hau were. But Camilla and Kiawe knew better as they noticed something off about the stew, as the Fire Type user was the first to point it out.

"It's a little bit burnt..." Kiawe pointed out, while Camilla just folded her arms with a suspicious expression.

Mallow on the other hand, brought a large bowl of Pokémon food with different types of Berries for the group's Pokémon to enjoy, along with their new friend, Akira's Rockruff.

"And I made this one just for you! My special Pokémon food recipe!" Mallow declared, causing all the little Pokémon to cheer for their meal as the Trainers began their to devour their stew by taking a bite out of it!

"Wow, Mallow! THANKS!" Everyone called out before they all took one bite. But just as they did...

 _ **ZAP!**_

"AHHHHH!" Everyone screamed in shock as they were all shocked by electricity the moment their lips touched the stew on their spoons! When the shocking died away, everyone had their faces planted on the table, all groaning in shock.

"N-Not again..." Akira groaned, before his face fell on the table once more as Rotom floated over, surprised to see what happened to everyone.

 **"What happened!?"** Rotom asked in surprise as Mallow grinned brightly, before she asked the group for how it tasted.

"Well? Surprised? Like it?" Mallow asked, feeling excited for the comments that could be positive. But instead of hearing the comments she wanted to hear, Camilla slowly rose her head up, eyes twitching from the shock she and the others had taken.

"M-Mallow... What was in this stew...? It shocked all of us at once..." Camilla asked, shaking from the paralysis she felt in her body. Not noticing the strain everyone was having in their body, the Grass Type user explained with a grin of what it was.

"See, the kick at the end makes you want to eat more, right? That bold and tingly aftertaste is what makes Alolan stew so legendary!" Mallow explained. As soon as she made the explanation, Lillie struggled to raise her head up with a sheepish smile.

"It's bold, all right..." Lillie agreed sheepishly, with Lana seemingly recognizing on what could've been bold and tingly.

"Like a Thunderbolt..." Lana added while getting her face up from the table.

At the Water Type user recognizing on what move could've shocked everyone, the Kanto Trainer remembered the shocking feeling as he gave a sheepish smile at the nostalgic feeling from the past.

"It... feels exactly like when I get zapped by Pikachu..." Ash groaned, having electricity spark a little from his mouth. At hearing his name, the Mouse Pokémon turned to see Ash and the others struggling to move from the aftertaste from the stew.

"H-Hold on... You mean to tell us that you... used Pikachu and...?" Kaito started to ask, allowing the Grass Type user to nod and explain.

"Yup! For a finishing touch, I added a pinch of Thunderbolt!" Mallow explained, recalling of when she requested Pikachu to help out with the stew.

 **Flashback**

 _"All right, Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Mallow shouted out. Without wasting another second, the Electric Type shot his attack onto the stew, making electricity shock the stew, which would've been at the same time when the group had seen the Thunderbolt while they waited._

 **Flashback End**

"Well... maybe I used a bigger pinch than I should..." Mallow added sheepishly, remembering on how much power Pikachu had used with the Thunderbolt.

"That wasn't a pinch, then... It was like a cup of Thunderbolt!" Hau pointed out, as he slapped his face several times to shake off the aftertaste he felt from that one bite from the Alolan stew.

"Mm... So tell us, what's in legendary Alolan stew?" Lillie asked, curious as to what the recipe was.

"Well... it's like this..." Mallow started to say before everyone heard the door opening. With everyone recovering from the shock they had taken from Pikachu's Thunderbolt, they turned to see Abe, who was Mallow's father, coming in.

"Hey! Welcome!" Abe called out as he walked in, with Mallow acknowledging her father's return.

"Dad!" Mallow exclaimed with a smile as Lillie greeted the man coming in.

"Good to see you again." Lillie said politely, with Akira turning to the man in confusion.

"That's Kitchen Girl's dad?" Akira asked with the spoon still in his mouth. The group sweat dropped at the name he had given to Mallow before Camilla raised a question to Mallow's father as to the reason why the stew was legendary.

"Why is the Alolan stew legendary, sir?" Camilla asked, causing Abe to think and recall as to why that is.

"Oh! Well why, you ask? Then, I'll tell you..." Abe started before he explained the past of why the Alolan stew became legendary.

"It was served long ago whenever there were festivals or ceremonies... Delicious! But the recipe had been forgotten over the ages." Abe explained, making the group awed by the story, with Ash commenting on how amazing it sounded.

"That IS legendary..." Ash breathed out, with Lana turning to Hau and Kiawe.

"Ever hear of it?" Lana asked, only to get shaking heads from the both of them.

"Never heard of it from Tutu or my dad..." Hau admitted, with Kiawe giving the same results.

"Yeah... That's a new one on me, too." Kiawe agreed, as Akira folded his arms.

"I just came to the Alola region hours ago, so I wouldn't know anything about it... But now that I think about it, how did you came up with it if the recipe was forgotten long ago? And what's with you adding a Thunderbolt...?" Akira asked, still feeling bitter from the aftertaste.

Sweat dropping from the annoyed expression Akira was giving off, the Grass Type user started to explain of how she was able to try making it again.

"Well, for the recipe... it's from this!" Mallow explained, as she revealed a recipe book for everyone to see.

"What's that?" Ash asked, with Mallow explaining.

"A cookbook with the Alolan stew recipe! My older brother sent it to me!" Mallow explained, allowing Lana to remember of who Mallow's brother was.

"You told me about him... Isn't he on a journey to learn about cooking?" Lana asked, earning a nod from the Grass Type user.

"Yeah! He said the recipe for Alolan stew was in an old manuscript he found while traveling. So he made a copy for me. Isn't that sweet?" Mallow explained, with Lillie starting to agree with her.

"What a nice brother..." Lillie commented before Akira gave a bitter reminder about the Thunderbolt part.

"That's nice and everything, but what about the recipe? Sure, you made the stew and vegetables look like they're the same deal, but what about the aftertaste? I assume that was when the Thunderbolt did this...?" Akira asked.

At that point, Akira's Rockruff stopped eating with his new friends to stand next to his Trainer, as he was also curious as to what the Thunderbolt was all about.

"Mm hm... I was actually supposed to add Yellow Nectar as the final touch for the stew! You need it to make sure it gets done just right. Yellow Nectar is the magic ingredient that leaves a real shocking aftertaste." Mallow explained, causing both Akira and his Rockruff to cock their heads in confusion.

"Wait... so the Yellow Nectar was the reason for this? Then what was that Thunderbolt about...?" Akira asked, until Kaito corrected the newcomer of why it couldn't have been the Yellow Nectar.

"It can't be from the Yellow Nectar. Because the nectar isn't in season, so you shouldn't be able to get any... And she just said recently that she used Pikachu's Thunderbolt to make the tasting be well... shocking." Kaito explained.

"Right! That's the reason I tried using a Thunderbolt as a substitute!" Mallow explained, only to get criticized by the Fire Type user for her hasty decision.

"It makes no sense! No sense at all! Thunderbolt!? I mean, come on... What kind of an idea is that?" Kiawe asked irritatingly, causing the Grass Type user to sweat drop at the negative comment while Hau sighed.

"So much for the delicious legendary stew... I was so looking forward to the taste." Hau groaned, while putting his hands on the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, you guys... I wanted to perfect it and make it the signature dish for my family's restaurant, but..." Mallow started to say while taking the unfinished bowls away before she looked to see Bounsweet hopping into her arms.

At feeling her Grass Type partner comforting her, the Grass Type user smiled and nodded in agreement, as if she understood as to what the Fruit Pokémon had said to her just now.

"You're right! Let's keep trying until we perfect it!" Mallow agreed, causing the Fruit Pokémon to let out a cry of agreement. But just as the two promised together to try harder, Sophocles called for seconds by revealing his now empty bowl!

"I want seconds!" Sophocles called out, catching everyone by surprise as they all turned to the Electric Type user. Sophocles' mouth was crackling a little with electricity, but the face he was giving off seemed to be more than satisfied as he grinned with how the electrified stew had tasted just now.

"It's so tasty! The zapped flavor makes it spicy. My mouth is wired with great taste!"

"Togedemaru!" Sophocles explained brightly while Togedemaru made a cry of agreement. Nevertheless, everyone else except Mallow were still bewildered with how well Sophocles had eaten despite of the shocking aftertaste it had...

"Is he serious...?" Akira asked in disbelief, with Lana remembering what Sophocles said before.

"Skipping lunch can do amazing things..." Lana commented, before Abe offered to make something for the group, catching their attention.

"Say! I'll cook something up for you guys. How about that? It's on the house!" Abe offered, causing Mallow to sweat drop at the offer her father was making, before the students and Akira all turned to the man in surprise.

"Really?! It's on the house!?" Hau exclaimed in excitement, causing the man to chuckle at the expression the kahuna's grandson was giving off.

"Sure! I've got a reputation to live up to!" Abe answered, causing the students and Akira to all cheer for having another chance at eating delicious food, as did their Pokémon, as they cheered for being allowed to eat more Pokémon food.

Rotom on the other hand, seem bewildered to hear more food coming to the students and Pokémon's mouth.

 **"You're eating again!?"** Rotom buzzed in disbelief as everyone was served Abe's dishes this time. This time, unlike the bitter taste they had from Mallow's attempt at creating the Alolan stew, they were able to taste the delicious flavors from Abe's cooking this time.

"Yeah! Time to eat!" The students all exclaimed together.

* * *

 **Later...**

By the time the group were finished eating together, with Akira and his Rockruff joining in on the fun, the sun had begun to set by the time they were ready to part with one another.

"Thanks for all the food!" Everyone called out, as they were ready to leave. Kaito, Hau, Camilla, Kiawe, Lana, Lillie, Sophocles, and Mallow were ready to leave as Akira joined the Alola boy, as the newcomer requested Kaito for something later.

"Thank you, too!" Mallow said gratefully, content to hear her friends and the newcomer happy for how her family restaurant's food tasted.

"My tummy's very happy..." Sophocles sighed, causing Kaito to raise an eyebrow at him.

"That's because you and Ash ate more than the rest of us did..." Kaito reminded bluntly, before Abe said his goodbye to the Pokémon School students and the newcomer.

"Careful on your way home, guys!" Abe called out, causing everyone to nod to his words.

"Right!" They all said before Kiawe got onto his Charizard, ready to take off home. Camilla got on with him, as her home was on the same island as his was.

"See you!"

"See you all tomorrow." Kiawe and Camilla said their farewells to the others, with Lillie being the first to say the farewell back.

"See you at school!" Lillie said before she began to head back to where her car was waiting.

"Bye-bye!" Lana called out as she and Sophocles headed to different directions. Kaito and Akira were the last ones to make their leave before they headed to where Kaito's home was. As they were walking, Akira explained of where he was headed for.

"Hey, by the way... do you know where Uncle Kukui lives in? That's where I was supposed to go before I came to Kitchen Girl's family restaurant." Akira asked, catching Kaito's attention as he raised an eyebrow at the newcomer.

"Uncle? Are you related to Prof. Kukui somehow?" Kaito asked, earning a small grin from the newcomer.

"Yep! I come from a different region where there aren't THAT many Pokémon around. So I was hoping to learn from Uncle Kukui to know what Pokémon really is and what they really are to the people of the Alola region!" Akira explained as he stood on top of a rock.

"Rock! Rockruff!" Akira's Rockruff barked in agreement, before he stood proudly next to his Trainer.

"If you want to know about Pokémon, then how is it that you already know about Rockruff? In fact, how did you become a Trainer...?" Kaito asked, causing the newcomer to jump off the rock before he explained, recalling of his first meeting with Rockruff.

"Hm... If I were to put it this way... I'd say it happened about a year ago when I was at my hometown, trying to see a battle going on between two Trainers..." Akira explained, as he started to recall of the past that happened a year ago...

 **Flashback**

 _"Ah... If I don't make it now, I won't be able to see even the ending of it! Gotta hurry, gotta hurry!" Akira yelped as he tried to pick up the pace to where his town's battlefield was, so that he was able to see what kind of Pokémon battle was going on there._

 _But as he was getting there, there was a rumbling noise which caught him off track as he screeched to a stop._

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the...? What's with the shaking!?" Akira yelped as he staggered to keep himself balanced on his feet. As soon as he asked, he noticed smoke coming out from somewhere that wasn't too far from where he was._

 _"Wait... That place... It's coming from the shopping district!?" Akira exclaimed in worry before he ran over to where his hometown's shopping district was. But as soon as he got there, he widened his eyes in shock._

 _The district looked like it was run over, with some of the stands knocked down and ruined! People looked like they were panicking or troubled by the cause of the mess, while some were yelling and retreating from the partially ruined shopping district._

 _"What happened...?" Akira breathed out in disbelief before he took notice of something clashing up ahead! Running over, he widened his eyes to see two Pokémon fighting against each other!_

 _One looked like an elderly dragon that looked like it was giving one heck of a fight. The other Pokémon was Rockruff, who was struggling to be a match against the elderly dragon Pokémon._

 _"What's going on!? Why are these two fighting!?" Akira asked, turning to one of the shopping district's shop's owner._

 _"Oh, Akira... These two Pokémon... They clashed together for some reason when that Pokémon, Drampa, started acting weird on its own! That Rockruff over there looks like it's trying to stop it, but..." The shop owner explained with worry in his eyes._

 _Akira blinked, turning to the dragon Pokémon that seemed to be called Drampa, before he set his eyes onto Rockruff, who continued to put up a struggle despite the numerous wounds all over his body!_

 _The angry Drampa roared, unleashing a devastating attack that blew Rockruff all the way into the air! Everyone watching the scene watched in shock while Akira kept his eyes widened before he watched the Rockruff growl, before it launched an attack while still in mid-air._

 _The Rock Throw attack struck Drampa, causing it to wince before it fell onto its side, seemingly taking serious damage from the Rock Type attack it had taken just now._

 _"Whoa... That was a nice hit." Akira breathed out in awe, before he watched the wounded Puppy Pokémon land on the ground, growling with its teeth baring!_

 **Flashback End**

 **(KH 2.5: Friends in My Heart OST)**

"Ever since I saw Rockruff battling against that Drampa, I just knew that I needed to help him out. By doing that, we were able to win our first battle together as a team! Isn't that right?" Akira asked with a big grin.

"Ruff! Rockruff!" Akira's Rockruff barked happily, before it looked to see Vulpix playing with Kaito's Rockruff, making Akira's Rockruff excited as he ran over to join the two in their game, allowing the three to play with each other while Buizel remained on Kaito's shoulder.

"So after Rockruff and I became friends... I decided to become a Pokémon Trainer, so that we can travel around the world together and learn more about Pokémon that we may not have seen before... so that we can also become strong together at the same time!" Akira explained.

Listening to the story and explanation from the newcomer, the Alola boy gave a small smile, coming to an understanding of what Akira wanted to do.

"So... is the Alola region one of the places you wanted to travel in so you could learn more about Pokémon and to know what they really mean to people and life?" Kaito asked, earning a nod from the newcomer.

"Yeah... It may sound weird, but it's definitely something that I want to know before Rockruff and I aim to become the strongest together! That's my second goal in life as a Pokémon Trainer." Akira admitted, before he watched his partner play with two of Kaito's Pokémon.

"I see... It doesn't sound weird at all. That actually sounds kind of great. You'd get to know many Pokémon and you'd be able to travel around in many different places, which could be places that are old and new..." Kaito admitted, assuring to his new friend that it was a great goal to have.

"Heh... Thanks." Akira chuckled with a thankful look before an idea came to his mind.

 **(End OST)**

"Say! That gives me an idea! Kaito, you're a Trainer too, right?" Akira asked, catching Kaito by surprise before he raised an eyebrow, knowing what the newcomer was going to ask of him.

"Let me guess... You're challenging me to a battle?" Kaito asked, causing the newcomer to grin sheepishly.

"Aw... You knew?" Akira asked, causing the Alola boy to shrug and shake his head.

"It was pretty obvious, thanks to the question you were asking me with... But if that's what you were asking, then I accept your challenge." Kaito explained, causing the newcomer to pump his fist in the air, feeling excited about their battle already.

"ALRIGHT! Rockruff, we have our first Trainer Battle in Alola already!" Akira called out, causing Rockruff to turn to his Trainer, before he barked happily as he joined his Trainer's side to face Kaito and his Pokémon team.

Rockruff and Vulpix both realized what was going on before they joined the Alola boy and the Sea Weasel Pokémon to prepare for the battle that was about to happen as the boys made some distance from each other to begin the battle.

"Okay, then! Let's get started! Rockruff, you're in charge!" Akira called out, causing the Rock Type to bark happily before he got in front of his Trainer to face his opponent, as the Alola boy narrowed his eyes.

 _"Just like me... He has a Rockruff. A Rock Type that is weak to a Water Type like Buizel, but has an advantage over Fire Types like Vulpix... I could go for Buizel, but... judging by his expression... I can only think that Akira has a way to counter a type disadvantage battle..."_ Kaito thought carefully before he blinked.

"Wait... Akira... You said that this was your first Trainer Battle in the Alola region, right?" Kaito asked, causing Akira to blink in confusion before he nodded in affirmation, while scratching the back of his head.

"Uh... Yeah? This is my first time and Rockruff's first time in a REAL Pokémon battle... against a Trainer, that is! We only battled against wild Pokémon back in our hometown... which usually ended up in our losses..." Akira explained sheepishly.

That statement nearly caused Kaito to fall over with a sweat drop, as did Buizel and Rockruff. Vulpix just cocked her head in confusion as the Alola boy twitched his eyes, bewildered at hearing what he just heard.

"S-Seriously...? Well, in that case... Rockruff! Would you mind doing the honors?" Kaito asked, causing the scarred Rock Type to bark in determination as he ran up in front of the Alola boy to face his fellow Rock Type.

By the time the Pokémon were sent out, both boys lost their funny expressions, replacing them with determined or serious expressions instead.

"Oh man, oh man! This is so exciting! A Rockruff VS Rockruff battle! This should be interesting!" Akira exclaimed as the battle began with Kaito making the first move.

 **Akira: Rockruff VS Kaito: Rockruff**

"It will be interesting as it goes on. We'll make the first move! Rockruff, start by using Crunch!" Kaito shouted out, causing his Rock Type to lunge towards Akira's with his fangs baring! The newcomer blinked before he called for a countermove.

"Crunch, huh? In that case! We'll counter with Bite!" Akira shouted out. The move weaker than Crunch being called out caught the Alola by surprise as he watched to see the scarred Rockruff use Crunch onto the peculiar Rockruff!

The stronger Dark Type attack made a bigger impact onto the peculiar Rock Type, who yelped in pain before he resisted as he bit onto the scarred Rockruff, causing him to wince before the scarred Rock Type threw his opponent off of him.

The two Rock Types jumped back to where their Trainers stood as Kaito frowned.

 _"He used Bite to counter...? But Crunch has much more power than Bite... What is he trying to do from that weaker attack?"_ Kaito thought before he heard Akira calling out the next attack to make the hit.

"Now, use Rock Throw!" Akira shouted out, causing the peculiar Rock Type to howl before he shot sharp rocks to where Kaito's Rockruff stood, who braced himself for the impact until the Alola boy called for a countermove.

"Don't think that'll work! Use Rock Slide!" Kaito exclaimed. At the order, the scarred Puppy Pokémon howled before boulders crashed down, negating Rock Throw and smashing Akira's Rockruff away!

The wounded Puppy Pokémon tumbled away, before growling at Kaito's Rockruff. It's as if the peculiar Rock Type was asking for more! The scarred Rock Type blinked in surprise for a moment before he growled back.

"He took that well... Rockruff, use Dig!" Kaito exclaimed, catching Akira's attention as he blinked.

"They can use Dig as well?" Akira asked in surprise as the scarred Rock Type dug underground, before knocking the peculiar Rock Type into the air with the super effective attack!

The peculiar Rock Type yelled in surprise before he tumbled onto the ground again. But immediately after he did so, the peculiar Puppy Pokémon quickly recovered from the fall as he growled at Kaito's Rockruff again.

Akira just watched with a serious expression, as if he was trying to read Kaito's strategy as the Alola boy frowned.

 _"What is Akira doing? He's not calling for a counterattack? With Rock Slide and Dig dealing a lot of damage to his Rockruff, he should've at least tried calling for a counterattack to try and turn things around! But he didn't say anything... Why?"_ Kaito thought seriously.

Then, remembering the situation he was in, he shook his head before he got ready to attack again.

 _"No... I can't think about Akira now. This is a Pokémon battle... a battle where the Trainers don't hold back and strike with everything they've got, with strategies in their mind!"_ Kaito thought before he called for a power boost.

"Howl, Rockruff!" was all the Alola boy needed to say before his scarred Puppy Pokémon howled to gain more physical strength! Despite of that, Akira remained watching with the same expression before he called for an attack move.

"Use Rock Throw!" Akira exclaimed, causing his peculiar Rock Type to send more sharp rocks to where Kaito's Rockruff stood.

"That move again? Use Rock Slide!" Kaito shouted out, allowing his scarred Rock Type to negate Rock Throw once more and strike at Akira's Rockruff hard, causing the opponent to howl in pain before he managed to get back up again!

"It's getting tougher... Now, use Bite!" Akira shouted out, confusing the Alola boy even more as he watched the peculiar Rock Type bite onto the scarred Rock Type's body with the Dark Type attack, making Kaito's Rockruff wince in pain from the attack.

"Counter with Crunch!" Kaito exclaimed, causing the scarred Rock Type to throw his opponent into the air with the stronger Dark Type attack!

"Ah!" Akira spoke out in surprise as the Alola boy was ready to make the finishing touch.

"Let's wrap this up! Use-" Kaito started to say, until...

 _ **SLASH!**_

Something got in between the two Rockruff, causing them to be both knocked away! Both boys widened their eyes in surprise, as did both Buizel and Vulpix, as they both widened their eyes for what they've seen just now.

"Rockruff!" Both boys exclaimed as they ran over to check their Rock Types. Both of them managed to recover from the surprise blow they nearly felt when the attack got in between them as they growled to whoever launched the attack.

"Ooh... Missed by a hair. No matter... This time, I won't miss!" A familiar voice cackled, catching Kaito's attention. Turning to where the voice was coming from, the Alola boy turned to where there was a man standing with a familiar Pokémon.

To his surprise, he widened his eyes at who the man was.

"You...! You're that man that tried to knock me out before the Pokémon Festival Tournament!" Kaito exclaimed as the man sneered.

"Heh! I'm flattered that you remember me, kid! The name is Dulio, and I've been ordered to take you down!" The man, now known as Dulio exclaimed, causing Kaito to grit his teeth in annoyance while Akira made an irritated face.

"HEY! We were in the middle of a battle here! So scram, mister!" Akira protested, as he stomped on the ground several times, while Rockruff barked as well, agreeing with what his Trainer was saying.

"Shut up, you little brat! X-Scissor!" Dulio snapped, causing his Pokémon to launch itself into the air and aim to slash at the boys! The boys jump out of the way, with the same going for their Pokémon as Kaito widened his eyes at the Pokémon that made the attack.

"A Golisopod... It looks just like the one that challenged me, Buizel, and Rockruff back at the Undersea Ruins..." Kaito breathed out as he got ready to fight, with the same going for his three Pokémon.

"Get ready, kid with the Gauntlet! I'm going to enjoy roughing you up until I get to take you to the Boss! Golisopod, X-Scissor!" Dulio yelled, allowing the evolved Pokémon to jump up in the air and strike to where Kaito was standing at!

"W-What!? Buizel, Aqua Jet! Rockruff, Rock Slide!" Kaito exclaimed, immediately ordering a counterattack.

At the call, the Sea Weasel Pokémon clashed with Golisopod with the Water Type attack before the scarred Rock Type howled, calling for boulders! The Rock Type attack knocked the Hard Scale Pokémon away.

"Now, Vulpix! Use Ember!" Kaito added, allowing the young Fox Pokémon to shoot fireballs at Golisopod, causing the evolved Water-Bug Type to take a few steps back, wincing in pain from the hits it had taken so far.

"Tch... Not bad, but not good enough! Use Razor Shell!" Dulio yelled, causing the Hard Scale Pokémon to reveal two sharp shells to use as it lunged to where the boys were, along with their Pokémon!

"Not good!" Kaito exclaimed as he got ready to use the Sea Gauntlet, while his Pokémon were ready to fight, with the same going for Akira and his peculiar Puppy Pokémon. But just before anyone else could counter Golisopod's incoming attack...

 _ **ZAP!**_

The boys and Dulio were all widening their eyes, as well as the Pokémon that were involved in the mess. What blocked Golisopod's Razor Shell attack... was the Thunderclap Wanderer using its Thunder Punch attack to block and negate it!

 **(Zeraora's Theme (The Power of Us))**

"Whoa! Who's that Pokémon!?" Akira exclaimed as Kaito breathed out the title belonging to the Thunderclap Pokémon.

"The Thunderclap Wanderer... It's here again. Just like those other times..." Kaito breathed out, catching Akira's attention as Dulio gritted his teeth in frustration as he pointed at the Wanderer who got in his way of his task.

"What the heck...!? Get out of my way, you freak! My business is with the kid and his Gauntlet, not you!" Dulio demanded angrily, irritating the Thunderclap Wanderer as it powered up its Thunder Punch attack before slamming Golisopod away!

The power from the Wanderer surprised the three humans witnessing this, as Golisopod tumbled back, before regaining its footing on the ground.

"Why you...! So you want to fight and get in my way, eh!? Fine! After I finish you, the kid is next! Golisopod, Swords Dance!" Dulio yelled, allowing Golisopod to raise its power level before switching for an attack.

"Now, use Liquidation!" Dulio exclaimed, causing Golisopod to knock the Thunderclap Pokémon into the air with a burst of water, shocking the boys as they watched the Wanderer get hit hard by the attack.

"Oh no!" Kaito exclaimed until he noticed the Wanderer having the determination remain on its face before it glared to where Golisopod stood. At making the perfect timing for a counterattack, the Thunderclap Wanderer shot electricity from its paw!

The move shocked Golisopod, causing it to roar in pain and surprise Dulio, who didn't expect a counterattack while the opponent was in mid-air.

Both boys gasped at the quick counterattack and recovery the Wanderer has made before it fell on the ground on its feet, growling at the enemy who was shocked by the counterattack the Wanderer had performed just now.

"Say what!? Golisopod!" Dulio exclaimed as he watched his Hard Scale Pokémon fall on one knee, causing him to grit his teeth.

 _"Damn it! Even with Swords Dance and Liquidation, it's still not strong enough to take down that Electric freak! And with the way that Gauntlet brat fought back with his three Pokémon... Tch! I'm completely outnumbered here!"_ Dulio thought angrily.

Taking out Golisopod's Pokéball, the angry man returned his Pokémon before accepting his defeat for today.

"You brats just got lucky because of the Wanderer freak! The next time we meet, there will be nothing getting in my... No... Team Kings' way!" Dulio snapped before he threw a smoke bomb on the ground, causing the boys to lose sight of their attacker!

 **(End OST)**

"Stop!" Kaito demanded, but it proved to be futile. By the time the smoke finally cleared away, Dulio was already gone out of sight. The Wanderer just growled, before it shook its head, calming itself down before it glanced to where the boys and their Pokémon stood.

"What was with that guy...? Jerk. Coming here to take us down while interrupting our battle at the same time... That guy had some major problems there!" Akira grumbled, grumbling for how his first Trainer battle didn't go so well because of the rude interruption.

Kaito on the other hand, remained silent as he narrowed his eyes from what Dulio had said before he made his quick retreat.

"He said something about Team Kings..." Kaito breathed out, making Buizel frown in worry while Rockruff glared to where the man had disappeared off to. Vulpix shivered, having a bad feeling about what could come for her human father and the rest of her family.

While the Alola boy and his Pokémon were thinking of what occurred just now, Kaito blinked at remembering about who came to the rescue again as he stood back up to say his thanks to the Thunderclap Wanderer.

"Oh! H-Hey... Thanks for helping-!" Kaito started to say before he widened his eyes. Where the Thunderclap Wanderer had once stood... it was no longer in his sight.

"What the...? Where did it go?" Kaito asked, causing Akira and his peculiar Puppy Pokémon to look around and see where their savior was before it went missing.

"It got away fast... Who was that Pokémon, Kaito?" Akira asked, making the Alola boy narrow his eyes and bite his lips before he responded to the question.

"A savior that saved me so many times... but I don't know the exact name of that Pokémon. What I want to know is... what's that Pokémon's deal with me? And... what in the world really happened today...?" Kaito responded before he asked another question.

With everything crazy going on, such as Akira appearing today, Dulio attacking him out of nowhere, and with the Wanderer coming to his rescue again... it's as if the Alola boy was never meant to have a normal life now, now that time started to move on.

As Kaito struggled to think of one answer for one problem to another, Zeraora stood on a tree branch not too far from where it was recently after saving Kaito again from the man that tried to capture him alive.

Narrowing its eyes, it recalled as to who Dulio was before it scoffed in annoyance at the situation that seemed to have grown worse.

 **Pokémon POV**

 _ **"So those humans made their move... And sooner than I thought they would. This is only going to make things more difficult than I thought it would..."**_ Zeraora thought before it heard rustling from behind it as it glared to where the rustling was coming from.

 **"Who's there?"** Zeraora growled, until an unknown figure came out of the bushes, revealing itself to the Thunderclap Pokémon, who blinked before it narrowed its eyes, recognizing the one who came right to it.

 **"It's you..."** Zeraora breathed out, as he stared at the unknown figure's eyes. The figure just stared back, its eyes looking like as if it wanted to say something to the Thunderclap Pokémon.

 **"..."**

 **End POV**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Beam, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Rockruff (M): (Crunch, Sand** **Attack, Rock Slide, Howl)**

 **Vulpix (F): (Ember, Roar, Baby-Doll Eyes, Quick Attack)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 36: The Mysterious Trainer Named Tokio!**

 **Chapter 37: The Training to Battle a Mythical!**

 **Chapter 38: A Mythical and Guardian's Challenge!**

 **Chapter 39: Off to Treasure Island! Kaito and Ash!**

 **Chapter 40: It's a Tough Task! A Scared Eevee!?**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Boy: So... you're Kaito Shirogane? And you're Akira... I find myself quite interested in the two of you for some reason...

Akira: Creepy... Just who are you? You don't look like you live around here... especially with the way you look.

Tokio: Oh, that's right. My name is Tokio! And my goal... is to see a Pokémon's full potential when they're in battle.

Kaito: When they're in battle? Just what are you trying to say? You're not planning to do something bad to them, are you?

Hau: H-Hey... This guy here is kinda giving me the creeps... And what is that Pokémon he has with him!?

Kaito: I've got a bad feeling about this... His way of battling and his way of allowing his Pokémon to take hits...

 **Events that occurred:**

\- The group meets Akira, who is Prof. Kukui's nephew and his Rockruff

\- Akira challenges Kaito to a battle, which gets interrupted by a man named Dulio

\- Kaito and Akira briefly learn about Team Kings

\- Akira meets Zeraora for the first time


	36. The Mysterious Trainer Named Tokio!

**Chapter 36: The Mysterious Trainer Named Tokio!**

Last time on "Pokémon Alola Journey", the group was called in by Mallow as she wanted them to have a sample of her family restaurant's new dish, the legendary Alolan stew. While they were waiting, they met a new Trainer named Akira and his Rockruff.

But as everyone including Akira tasted the finished stew, it didn't turn out to be quite good as they thought it would be, due to Mallow using Pikachu's Thunderbolt instead of the Yellow Nectar that was supposed to be used for the real deal.

When told by Lillie that the Yellow Nectar wasn't in season, this didn't change Mallow's determination to complete the stew.

After saying goodbye to his classmates, Kaito guided Akira to where Prof. Kukui was living at, until Akira challenged him to a battle with his partner, Rockruff. As Kaito fought back, he discovered on how very little Akira's Rockruff seemed to know about fighting due to its moves being weaker than his scarred Rock Type.

But just before the battle could escalate any further, they were attacked by the same man that knocked Kaito away during the Iki Town Festival! His name is revealed to be Dulio, and a member of a new criminal organization called Team Kings.

Dulio attempts to strike at Kaito with his Golisopod striking at him and his three Pokémon, only for Zeraora to come to the rescue once again. Despite of Dulio's attempt to defeat Zeraora, the Thunderclap Pokémon proved to be more powerful than the man had thought it was.

At realizing that Golisopod would be outnumbered if this went on, Dulio runs off, while leaving the Alola boy irritated of what he had seen or heard of so far today.

* * *

"Hm..." Kaito sighed as he kept his face on his desk, feeling a bit irritated for the events that took place yesterday. While the day went crazy, it seemed to have ended a little "okay" after his confrontation against Dulio yesterday.

After Dulio fled out of sight with Zeraora no longer in his and Akira's sight, the Alola boy had taken Akira to Prof. Kukui's house, where the Alola Professor welcomed his nephew into his home, where Akira would be staying during his time in the Alola region.

After the escort, Kaito headed back to his own home, where he found out to see Shiho and Seita already asleep, making him prepare for bed and sleep with Buizel, as both Rockruff and Vulpix chose to sleep with the younger siblings.

And now, today... the Alola boy found it hard to concentrate on today's lesson as the events that occurred in the past were starting to bother him. He was paying attention as to when Prof. Kukui announced Akira as the new transfer student for their class.

Of course, everyone welcomed the newcomer to their class, as they had already become friends with Akira and his Rock Type partner yesterday when he came to visit Mallow's family restaurant.

And today, Prof. Kukui was lecturing everyone about the Pokémon that evolves at daytime and the Pokémon that evolves at nighttime. But the Alola boy wasn't paying attention much to class, remembering about what Dulio said before about Team Kings...

 **Flashback**

 _"You brats just got lucky because of the Wanderer freak! The next time we meet, there will be nothing getting in my... No... Team Kings' way!" Dulio snapped before he threw a smoke bomb on the ground, causing the boys to lose sight of their attacker!_

 **Flashback End**

 _"Team Kings... Just who are they? From what I've heard yesterday and with the way that man said... They seem to be a criminal organization that is a lot similar to Team Skull and Team Rocket..."_ Kaito thought before he thought he heard the Professor calling to him.

"Kaito? Are you with us?" Prof. Kukui asked, catching the Alola boy's attention as he looked up to see the Professor and his classmates looking at him.

"H-Huh?" The Alola boy blinked several times to see the Alola Professor chuckling to see the Alola boy flustered at being called out.

"Kai... He was asking you a question about Lycanroc..." Lana whispered silently, causing the Alola boy to sweat drop and scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"S-Sorry, Prof. Kukui... I wasn't really paying attention." Kaito said apologetically, causing Prof. Kukui to nod in understanding.

"It's fine! Although, I'm kind of surprised to see you not paying attention to this subject, since this also includes your Rockruff, which evolves depending on whether it's daytime or nighttime..." Prof. Kukui admitted with a small smile.

That left the Alola boy chuckling sheepishly before he sighed.

 _"Great... Now I'm having trouble in class due to my troubled thoughts..."_ Kaito thought before his face turned back to his grim expression once again. While the Professor went on with his lecture, the others looked at each other, before they looked back at the Alola boy in confusion.

* * *

 **Later...**

"Really!? You and Akira were attacked by someone from another troublemaking group!?" Mallow exclaimed in shock.

After class had ended, Kaito explained of what he and Akira had to encounter when their battle was interrupted. Akira also filled in on the details, which surprised everyone, as they now discovered to know that their friends had some trouble with some criminal group.

"Yeah... And it was that same man who tried to get me out of the Festival Tournament. You guys remember, right?" Kaito asked, turning to Ash, Kiawe, and Sophocles, as they all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah... That guy looked really nasty, just by looking at him! And his attitude doesn't help, either!" Sophocles gulped, remembering on how Dulio looked for when he and the others encountered him the first time.

"Team Kings... Is it another group like Team Skull? Although, it sounds like they're more powerful than Team Skull, since that guy had a Z-Ring." Kiawe guessed, as he recalled that Kaito informed him of the man having a Z-Ring.

"It looked like it, but he never bothered using it. It's as if, he didn't think we were worthy enough to allow him to use our Z-Move on us..." Akira explained, only for Lillie to remind him on how good it was that he didn't use it.

"That's a good thing, though! You two would've gotten really hurt if that man had used the Z-Move against the both of you!" Lillie reminded as Camilla folded her arms, thinking about what she heard of about the new organization.

"Now that I think about it, I did see some shady men at the shopping district in my hometown... They looked like they were investigating for something. I believe they could be related to that man..." Camilla explained.

Hau nodded before he explained of what he had seen, too.

"Right! There was also the time for when Tutu had to battle against those goons early in the morning! They looked like they were trying to dominate Iki Town. But thanks to Tutu and his Hariyama, they never got the chance to do so!" Hau explained.

"They tried to dominate Iki Town...!?" Ash exclaimed in disbelief, earning a nod from the Kahuna's grandson.

"What's going on here...? Do they think the Alola region is just a place for them to take over just because they're just some big organization?" Kiawe asked, annoyed with the fact of what his friends had to go through.

Silence rose in the air, until Akira tried to clear the dark silence away with a sheepish grin on his face.

"A-Anyways! Let's just forget about this... This is getting us into a bad mood, so let's just think something else! Like what we learned today or what we're planning to do later on!" Akira suggested, causing the others to forget about their troubles.

"Yeah... Hey, Ash! You said you were going to help me with searching for the Yellow Nectar, right?" Mallow asked, causing the Kanto Trainer to nod before he and Mallow got ready to leave the school.

"Right! Let's go!" Ash exclaimed as the two said their goodbyes to the others before leaving. After they left, Kiawe was ready to leave as well, remembering on what he needed to do for his family farm.

"I need to help out at the farm again. And I'll also need to see if those goons are trying to terrorize my family farm there. I'll see you guys tomorrow?" Kiawe explained, earning nods from both Lana and Sophocles.

"Sure! See you tomorrow, Kiawe." Sophocles exclaimed, allowing the Fire Type user to make his leave as Camilla blinked, remembering what she had to do also.

"I need to head home, too. I'm going fishing with my Dad again, this time with my little brother." Camilla said as she got her bag and started to make her leave, with the others remaining saying goodbye to her as she left the room.

"What are you planning to do, Sophocles?" Hau asked, causing the Electric Type user to think it over before he came up with a plan.

"I'm going home. I want to research something over at my Sophocles Laboratory!" Sophocles said before he took and Togedemaru took their leave, after saying their goodbye to the ones still remaining in the classroom.

"Snowy, shall we get going?" Lillie asked, earning a coo from the Ice Type, as the timid student explained on how she wanted to buy some ingredients for some new Pokémon food that she wanted to make for Snowy, allowing the others to understand.

With that said, the timid student left with Snowy as that left Kaito, Akira, Lana, and Hau left in the classroom.

"You have any plans, Lan-Lan?" Kaito asked, earning a shaking head from the Water Type user.

"No... There's really nothing much for me to do back at home. What are you planning to do, Kai?" Lana asked, causing the Alola boy to think it over before Hau made another suggestion that the four of them can do together.

"How about a trip to the malasada shop? Maybe we can think of something of what we want to do once we're there!" Hau suggested cheekily, causing Kaito to sweat drop at the quick suggestion.

"Malasadas again...? Hau, you keep eating those... you're gonna end up as one of them." Kaito reminded with a raised eyebrow, causing the Kahuna's grandson to turn pale at the very thought of it happening.

"W-Wait, what!? Seriously!?" Hau exclaimed, causing Lana and Akira to both chuckle at the reaction the Kahuna's grandson gave off until Kaito chuckled at the expression, before he waved it off as a joke.

"I'm just kidding... Like that can ever happen." Kaito assured, causing Hau to sigh in relief before the four came in agreement to head for the malasada shop at the shopping center.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

While the four students were heading for the malasada shop, they didn't notice a boy standing on top of ridge where it was higher than where the four was walking on. At the sight of Akira and Kaito, the boy gave a small smirk.

"So... those two are the ones Father had taken interest on. And there's even that Sea Gauntlet attached to that guy's arm..." The boy said calmly before he glanced to see a mysterious Pokémon behind him.

"Let's go give them a nice greeting, shall we?" The boy suggested, earning a grunt from the mysterious Pokémon.

With that decided, the boy made his leave, preparing to encounter the four students, mainly for both Kaito and Akira.

* * *

 **Back to Kaito and the others...**

"The Thunderclap Wanderer came back again...?" Lana asked, surprised at what she heard from the Alola boy, earning a nod from him as Akira and Hau were busy chowing down on the malasadas given to them.

"Yeah... The more it shows up, the less I understand it... Why do you think it's so fond of me, protecting me from whatever danger I get into? You know this isn't the first time it done this before, right?" Kaito asked.

The Water Type user nodded, recalling of when she and Kaito got to encounter the Thunderclap Wanderer for the first time.

"The first time it was when Vulpix was still an Egg, right?" Lana asked, earning a nod from the Alola boy as he thought back to when their first encounter was done.

 **Flashback**

 _Muk could only gape in surprise before he felt something leave his slimy hand as he widened his eyes in horror to see that the Egg was taken away from him by only a second!_

 _For the Trainers and their three Pokémon, they all opened their eyes to see something suddenly appearing in front of them with high speed as it knelt down, handing Kaito the Egg it had taken from Muk._

 _Kaito could only blink before he looked at the eyes of the one who saved him and his friends, along with the Egg. It wasn't human, but some sort of... Pokémon. But it wasn't any kind of Pokémon that he had seen before in the Alola region._

 _It seemed to be an Electric Type, considering that its body was mostly yellow. It even had black underfur and yellow fur on its head, forearms, chest, hips, and upper legs. Blue fur can also be seen on its forehead, chest, and whiskers._

 _Its eyes and paw-pads are similarly blue. Black zigzagging stripes can be seen on its thighs and forearms. It also had four-fingered paws, while its feet have three toes each. A long, yellow, thunderbolt-shaped ponytail extends from the back of its head, giving the appearance of an actual tail._

 _"Who... are you?" Kaito asked in disbelief as the Pokémon only smiled down at him softly, as if it knew who Kaito was before it offered to give the Pokémon Egg back again._

 _Understanding this, the Alola boy took it in his arms, before looking at the Pokémon, feeling grateful for what it did just now._

 **Flashback End**

"I really thought we were done for when that Muk unleashed its devastating attack on us..." Kaito admitted, causing the Water Type user to nod in agreement.

"Yeah, me too... Good thing that the Wanderer saved us in the nick of time..." Lana agreed, as Hau coughed. Catching the others' attention, he also brought up the time for when he and Kaito encountered the Wanderer.

"You're not the only one who got to see the Wanderer with Kai, Lana... We were almost ambushed badly by Team Skull when they suddenly came out of nowhere to steal our Pokémon..." Hau reminded, thinking back of when the Wanderer appeared.

 **Flashback**

 _But before any of the grunts could make a command for an attack, a bolt of lightning struck in the middle, stopping both sides from letting a harsh battle begin!_

 _"What in the...!? What's going on!?" Tupp snapped in surprise._

 _"What's happening!? What's with the lightning show!?" Zipp yelped in surprise._

 _"I don't know! But I don't think it means anything good!" Rapp added in worry._

 _Kaito remained quiet as he kept his eyes widened to see who had interfered in the harsh battle that was about to take place. When he noticed the figure that stood up from where the lightning struck, the Alola boy widened his eyes in shock and disbelief._

 _"No way..." Kaito breathed out as Hau just watched in amazement._

 _Buizel and Rockruff on the other hand, felt the same as their Trainer as they watched in shock to see their yellow savior from before standing up and glaring at the Team Skull grunts, seemingly by annoyance!_

 _Eevee and Pichu were only amazed to see such a Pokémon as neither of them saw a Pokémon like this before._

 _"W-What is that Pokémon!?" Zipp asked in surprise._

 _"I've never seen such Pokémon before! Have you, Tupp?" Rapp asked, causing Tupp to deny it as he narrowed his eyes._

 _"No, but if none of us have seen it before, then it must be a rare Pokémon! All right, gang! New plan! Capture that Pokémon and hit it with everything that you've got!" Tupp called out, causing all the other grunts to cry out their agreement._

 _"YEAH!" The grunts all cried out. At hearing this, Kaito got ready to defend his yellow savior._

 _"No you don't! Buizel! Rockruff! Help it-" Kaito started to say only to see the Thunderclap Wanderer to stop him by raising its furry arm, as if it was asking him not to interfere before it glared back to its unfair opponents._

 **Flashback End**

"Man... That Wanderer was REALLY strong! It took out those Team Skull numbskulls, as if they were nothing to worry about!" Hau chuckled with a grin, as he felt amazed for what he had seen from the Electric Type.

Nodding in agreement, the Alola boy then recalled of when he and Lillie were on the run from Team Rocket when they were being chased, due to the evil trio wanting to steal both Snowy and Vulpix from them.

"There was also that time when Team Rocket tried to steal both Snowy and Vulpix... The Wanderer came in the nick of time again..." Kaito explained, catching others' attention as he explained of his third encounter with the Thunderclap Wanderer.

 **Flashback**

 _Just when it looked like they were going to fall, something caught the both of them before they fell down! The two Pokémon of Kaito's both gasped in surprise, as did both Ash and Mallow, along with Pikachu, Rotom, and Bounsweet!_

 _As Kaito held Vulpix in his arms closely, he slowly opened his eyes to see who saved both him and the timid student, only to get a surprise as he recognized the savior..._

 _"You're...!" Kaito breathed out as he had laid eyes on the Thunderclap Wanderer. The Wanderer gave the Alola boy a relieved smile before it placed both him and Lillie on the ground gently by the time Ash and Mallow ran over._

 _"Kai!"_

 _"Lillie!" The two friends checked up on their friends as the timid student slowly opened her eyes to see who was behind her._

 _"Mallow...?" Lillie asked, confused as to why the Grass Type user was here with the Kanto Trainer._

 _"Just in time!" Mallow sighed in relief before Ash turned to the Alola boy._

 _"Kai, you okay?" Ash asked, causing the Alola boy to slowly nod before he looked back to where the Thunderclap Wanderer stood, its smile disappearing and its face expression showing how serious it was when it had noticed the two other human kids coming into the scene._

 _"Y-Yeah... Thanks to our savior over there..." Kaito grunted as he stood up, with the Fox Pokémon in his arms. The Fire Type cooed in worry, causing Kaito to smile at her before he heard Buizel and Rockruff calling to him as they ran over towards him._

 _"I'm fine, you two... It's all thanks to our friend over there." Kaito assured, as he referred to the Wanderer. Both of his Pokémon turned to see the Electric Type in front of them while Ash, Mallow, and Lillie watched in amazement._

 _"That's the Thunderclap Wanderer...? The one Kahuna Hala mentioned about?" Ash asked in surprise._

 _"Oh my..." Lillie breathed out while Snowy eyed the Electric Type in awe._

 **Flashback End**

"I was wondering how Lillie was able to touch Snowy after the day she was born... I guess we should also be thanking the Wanderer for saving Lillie, since because of that experience... Lillie was able to touch Snowy." Lana said softly.

"Yeah... And let's not forget the time when that creep attacked us out of nowhere..." Kaito reminded, turning to Akira, who understood on what the Alola boy was talking about.

"You're talking about what happened yesterday, right?" Akira asked, earning a nod from the Alola boy.

 **Flashback**

 _"Whoa! Who's that Pokémon!?" Akira exclaimed as Kaito breathed out the title belonging to the Thunderclap Pokémon._

 _"The Thunderclap Wanderer... It's here again. Just like those other times..." Kaito breathed out, catching Akira's attention as Dulio gritted his teeth in frustration as he pointed at the Wanderer who got in his way of his task._

 _"What the heck...!? Get out of my way, you freak! My business is with the kid and his Gauntlet, not you!" Dulio demanded angrily, irritating the Thunderclap Wanderer as it powered up its Thunder Punch attack before slamming Golisopod away!_

 _The power from the Wanderer surprised the three humans witnessing this, as Golisopod tumbled back, before regaining its footing on the ground._

 _"Why you...! So you want to fight and get in my way, eh!? Fine! After I finish you, the kid is next! Golisopod, Swords Dance!" Dulio yelled, allowing Golisopod to raise its power level before switching for an attack._

 _"Now, use Liquidation!" Dulio exclaimed, causing Golisopod to knock the Thunderclap Pokémon into the air with a burst of water, shocking the boys as they watched the Wanderer get hit hard by the attack._

 _"Oh no!" Kaito exclaimed until he noticed the Wanderer having the determination remain on its face before it glared to where Golisopod stood. At making the perfect timing for a counterattack, the Thunderclap Wanderer shot electricity from its paw!_

 _The move shocked Golisopod, causing it to roar in pain and surprise Dulio, who didn't expect a counterattack while the opponent was in mid-air._

 _Both boys gasped at the quick counterattack and recovery the Wanderer has made before it fell on the ground on its feet, growling at the enemy who was shocked by the counterattack the Wanderer had performed just now._

 **Flashback End**

The four students became silent after the fourth encounter Kaito had, excluding the time for when Kaito had seen it training with Rockruff. Hau was scratching his head before he made up a guess on why the encounters went on.

"Hey... You don't think it's because... it thinks you're a friend? Maybe you two have met each other before you and Lana met that thing. I mean, that could be the reason why it could be fond of you, right?" Hau asked, causing the Alola boy to frown.

"That could be it... Friends, huh?" Kaito asked himself before he recalled the poking on the forehead the Wanderer had given him a few times during their encounters.

 _"That felt familiar, but..."_ Kaito started to think before Akira interrupted his thoughts with a groan.

"Ugh! Enough with the negative or complicated thoughts! We all came here to hang out together, right? So let's just enjoy with whatever time we have left today! Because the day will be over soon!" Akira reminded loudly.

That brought everyone out of their thinking before they all smiled at each other, all understanding on what the newcomer was trying to say.

"You're right, Akira... We all came here to bond with one another, so that we can be more comfortable with each other, right...?" Lana agreed, with Popplio giving a bark of agreement as she got onto Lana's lap.

"Yeah... Oh man! I ate all of them already!?" Hau started to agree before he took notice of his empty plate, filled with nothing but crumbs left.

"That's because you and Akira were both eating while Lana and I were talking back on the past..." Kaito reminded with a deadpanned expression, only for Hau to brighten up as Akira gave a bright suggestion to him.

"If that's the case, then how about we order some more! I'm down!" Akira suggested, allowing Hau to grin at the idea.

"Yeah! More malasadas, please!" Hau called to the waiter at the shop, only to be glared at by both Kaito and Lana, as they were starting to get a little irritated for how much both Akira and Hau were eating together.

"You both had enough! Now stop eating unless you REALLY want to turn into a malasada!" Kaito snapped, looking like he was steaming.

"You're both going to be fat like two Snorlax if you keep this up..." Lana spoke out bluntly, causing both Akira and Hau to pale at the reminder, as they both chuckled sheepishly at the glares their friends were giving them.

"Y-Yeah... I know! I was just kidding!" Akira assured sheepishly.

"R-Right! Me, too! I can save some for tomorrow or next week!" Hau agreed, causing their two classmates to lose their cold expressions.

"Well... That's nice." Kaito said simply, causing Hau to sweat drop at the immediate expression change.

 _"He went from steaming mad to cooling down!?"_ Hau thought as Akira gave a sheepish grin to Lana, who sighed at what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

 **Later...**

With the sun starting to set, the four classmates began to walk back home together, all planning to part with one another when the time was up.

"Ugh... I don't think I can eat dinner tonight..." Hau said as he rubbed his stomach, with Kaito sighing.

"I told you not to overdo it... but you ended up doing it anyway. You better be thankful that Lana and I stopped you and Akira from overeating. Otherwise, you both would've had to struggle back home." Kaito reminded bluntly.

"That's true..." Hau mumbled while pouting as Akira put his hands on the back of his head.

"Hey, Kaito... Hau told me before that you defeated the Island Kahuna here in Melemele Island? Kahuna Hala, right?" Akira asked, earning a nod from the Alola boy.

"Yeah... But in order to start the Grand Trial, I had to face another Trial, which was to go up against a Totem Pokémon. A Totem Pokémon like Gumshoos and his friends of Gumshoos and Yungoos..." Kaito explained, recalling of when he and Ash faced the Normal Types together.

"Hm... So there are Totem Pokémon like Uncle Kukui said..." Akira said to himself as the four were approaching a fork in the road where they would soon part ways with one another. That was, until...

"Hey there!" A boy called out, catching everyone's attention.

They all turned to see a boy that seemed rather plain and calm. Although, he seemed to have a mysterious aura around him as Hau was the first one to greet him, unaware of the mysterious feeling he was getting.

"Hi! I don't think any of us have met you before! You live around Melemele Island?" Hau asked, causing the boy to scratch the back of his head.

"I guess you can say something like that... My name is Tokio. Are you all Pokémon Trainers, too?" The boy, now known as Tokio asked, causing the students to blink before Lana responded softly.

"Y-Yes, we are. We're also students from the Pokémon School. Is there something you want from us?" Lana asked, causing Tokio to smile before he turned to Akira, who blinked for the sudden attention he was getting.

"I was hoping to challenge one of you to a battle. You see, this Pokémon here in this Pokéball has been training for a while, so I wanted to test its strength on anyone who wants to fight. Would you like a challenge?" Tokio asked.

He directed this question to the newcomer of Alola, causing Akira and the others to blink before the newcomer smirked at the challenge.

"Alright... yeah! This is a good chance for a warmup so that I can get ready for the Island Challenge! Rockruff, you ready to go?" Akira asked, turning to the Puppy Pokémon, who barked in affirmation as he was ready for a fight.

Hau, Lana, and Kaito stepped back to watch the Pokémon battle begin as the boy sent out his Pokémon.

"Prepare yourself, then! This Pokémon is nothing like you guys have seen before! Come out, Type: Null!" Tokio called out as he sent out a Pokémon that looked rather... scary and peculiar.

Everyone besides Tokio had their eyes wide open in surprise as they had never seen a Pokémon like this before in their life.

The Pokémon looked like some sort of masked beast that looked like it would tear anything apart. The Pokémon looked rather strange, as its legs and tail were completely different to the main body.

"What the... What kind of a Pokémon is that?" Hau asked in disbelief, with Lana frowning.

"I don't know... but it looks kind of scary..." Lana admitted, with Popplio shivering in agreement.

Buizel just glared while the Alola boy frowned at the new, but mysterious Pokémon the Trainer had brought out.

"What kind of a Pokémon is this...?" Kaito asked, his tone feeling a little hesitant and dark at the same time. The presence this Pokémon was giving off was rather... ominous and cold... enough to make someone freeze up in fear at just the sight of it!

"This is Type: Null, known as the Synthetic Pokémon. Of course, I doubt any of you would know it since it's a Pokémon that is unique... There's only three of them in the Alola region right now, with me having one of them." Tokio explained.

"Only three...? That's similar to the Legendary Pokémon's number..." Hau breathed out in disbelief.

But for Akira, he didn't seem too fazed out as he gave a small grin, while feeling the pressure trying to push him down.

 **Akira: Rockruff VS Tokio: Type: Null**

"I've never seen a Pokémon like that before, but... Then again, it's not like I expected any Pokémon to be ordinary like the ones I've seen back at my home region! Rockruff, you ready!?" Akira asked, earning an affirmative bark from the peculiar Rock Type.

"All right, let's go! Use Bite!" Akira shouted out.

With the first move called out, the Puppy Pokémon shot forward to bite onto Type: Null's leg. The move did make a hit, only for Akira to get a surprise when the Synthetic Pokémon didn't even flinch at the bite.

"Shake it off, and then use Swords Dance!" Tokio called out.

Knocking Rockruff away with its leg, the mysterious Pokémon roared a bit, with the roar being muffled by the mask it's covered in. Swords clashed together around it, raising its attack power by a lot!

"Swords Dance will make the physical attacks more stronger if it hits!" Kaito commented as Akira called for another attack.

"In that case, we'll keep attacking to make sure to wear you out! Use Rock Throw!" Akira called out. The peculiar Puppy Pokémon howled before throwing sharp rocks to hurt the Synthetic Pokémon, until Tokio countered with the same move!

"Swords Dance again..." Tokio called out, making Type: Null take the Rock Type attack before it raised its attack power more with Swords Dance!

"He used Swords Dance again..." Lana pointed out before Akira called for another attack.

"This is going to get tough, then...! Rockruff, use Double Team! Then, use Rock Tomb!" Akira called out, allowing the peculiar Puppy Pokémon to make clones of himself while creating boulders to crash onto where Type: Null stood!

"That's going to do a lot of damage if it gets hit!" Hau exclaimed until Tokio just smiled softly, but in a confident way.

"Use Swords Dance once more..." Tokio called out, allowing Type: Null to take the multiple Rock Type attacks before it raised its attack power to the maximum!

"Hey, what's with you? Can't you see your Pokémon could be hurting from the attacks you're giving it!? What's your problem!?" Akira snapped, annoyed with the strategy that Tokio seemed to be using as the boy smirked.

"Hurt? From attacks like that? Please... With Type: Null's ability, Battle Armor... No matter how many times you attack it, there can't be any direct hits onto it. Meaning, even if your attacks are powerful, they won't do critical hits..." Tokio explained softly with a smirk.

"Say what!?" Akira exclaimed in surprise with Lana surprised at such ability.

"I've never heard of such ability before..." Lana admitted as Tokio soon began to head for the offensive lines in battle.

"Now then... Since you've had your fun in attacking... I suppose it's fair if I take a turn, right?" Tokio asked darkly, catching the newcomer of Alola by surprise as the mysterious boy turned to his Synthetic Pokémon.

"Type: Null, show them your power with X-Scissor!" Tokio called out, allowing Type: Null to leap into the air, catching both Akira and Rockruff off guard! The others at the sidelines watched to see it happen as the Bug Type move started to reach for Rockruff.

"Not good! Double Team, Rockruff!" Akira exclaimed, allowing Rockruff to make clones of himself again, forcing the X-Scissor attack to miss until Tokio smirked.

"That won't save you... Aerial Ace!" Tokio called out, allowing Type: Null to use its glaring eyes before it slashed Rockruff away! The clones disappeared the moment the real one was struck away.

"What!?" Akira gasped, causing the others to gasp in shock.

 _"It already figured where Rockruff was at!? This Pokémon... This is no ordinary Pokémon, isn't it!?"_ Kaito thought as both Buizel and Popplio watched in horror to see the peculiar Rock Type get struck hard before he tumbled onto the ground.

"Rockruff!" Akira exclaimed as he ran over to check his Pokémon, only to find his Rock Type groaning in defeat.

"No way..." Hau breathed out as Akira held his defeated Rock Type, before he glared to where Tokio was standing with Type: Null.

 **Winner: Tokio**

"Would you look at that... We won, Type: Null." Tokio said coolly, causing the Synthetic Pokémon to grunt in agreement as Kaito narrowed his eyes.

 _"What's with this guy? His expression from the start of the battle... Did he know that he was going to win the moment it started? Then why bother challenging Akira in the first place if he was that sure of his victory?"_ Kaito thought, a sweat starting to drip from his forehead.

As the Alola boy stared at the mysterious boy, Tokio turned his eyes on him, catching Kaito by surprise.

"Would you like to challenge Type: Null as well? Type: Null needs to get stronger so it can be ready to face off against any Pokémon... Even if those Pokémon are the Island Guardians or the Legendary Pokémon in Alola." Tokio explained.

"The Island Guardians and the Legendary Pokémon in Alola? He's planning to challenge them later?" Lana asked in concern as Kaito narrowed his eyes.

 _"Type: Null... A mysterious Pokémon with a unique ability and its strong physical attacks... I better be careful if I want to try and win against it."_ Kaito thought before he turned to Buizel, who looked ready to battle.

"Buizel, you up for it?" Kaito asked, earning a determined nod from the Sea Weasel Pokémon.

"Bui!" was all Kaito needed to hear before he took Akira's place, who joined up with Hau and Lana to tend to his partner's wounds.

"It's okay, Rockruff. You did your best... That's all that matters." Akira said softly, as he attempted to soothe his peculiar Puppy Pokémon's upset mood while trying to care for his wounds. Lana aided him in this task while Hau watched the next battle begin.

"You first." Tokio offered, allowing his opponent to make the first move.

 **Kaito: Buizel VS Tokio: Type: Null**

 **(Metal Fight: King's Theme 2)**

"Don't take us so lightly! Buizel, Agility!" Kaito exclaimed, causing the Sea Weasel Pokémon to speed up, as he sped around the field to confuse the Synthetic Pokémon, as Tokio smirked.

"Speed, huh? In that case, Type: Null! Swords Dance!" Tokio exclaimed, causing the mysterious Pokémon to boost its physical strength with the swords clashing around it! Lana frowned at the sight of it while helping Akira out.

"It's raising its attack power like the last battle!" Lana exclaimed as Kaito narrowed his eyes.

"In that case, Buizel! Use Rain Dance!" Kaito called out, allowing the Sea Weasel Pokémon to raise its orange paws up high in the air to summon rain clouds. Rain began to pour in as Tokio raised an eyebrow.

"Oh...?" was all Tokio said as the battle went on with the Alola boy making the next attack.

"Your Type: Null may have high attack power, but what would be the point of it if you won't be able to land a hit!? Buizel, Aqua Jet!" Kaito called out as Buizel did so by surrounding himself with water!

Then, thanks to Agility's power and the Rain Dance's power and speed boost effect with his ability, Swift Swim, the Sea Weasel Pokémon sped around the Synthetic Pokémon, much to its annoyance as it glanced around to see where Buizel is.

"So it's that trick, eh? Confusing Type: Null to make its guard down... Not very wise, if you ask me." Tokio sighed, causing Kaito to narrow his eyes.

"Say what...!?" Kaito grunted as Tokio made the next move.

"Aerial Ace, let's go!" Tokio shouted out, causing Type: Null to roar before it slashed to strike at Buizel. But despite of Aerial Ace's effect to never miss, the attack narrowly misses, making it hard for Buizel to continue his speed combo.

"Narrowly misses... If one of them hits Buizel, then it's going to be trouble! Buizel, make some distance! Attack with Ice Beam!" Kaito called out, forcing Buizel to cancel out his speed combo before he froze one of Type: Null's legs with the Ice Type attack.

That caught Tokio a little off guard as he scoffed to see his Pokémon's legs get trapped by the ice.

"Tch... That's rather cold and annoying..." Tokio commented as Hau grinned.

"Yeah! Now that's what we're talking about! Type: Null shouldn't be able to move around thanks to the ice trapping it!" Hau exclaimed as the battle went on, with the Alola boy calling out the next attack.

"Keep the pressure going, Buizel! Use Aqua Jet and Agility back to back!" Kaito called out, allowing the Sea Weasel Pokémon to strike at the Synthetic Pokémon several times. Although, the multiple attacks did very little as Type: Null just growled at the hits it was getting.

"It's still hanging in there! It's like it has a high defense or something!" Hau pointed out as Tokio narrowed his eyes.

"I've grown rather tired of this game. Shall we take this to another level so that it would end the battle even quicker?" Tokio asked, catching the four students by surprise as the mysterious boy smirked, before he called out another move.

"Iron Head!" Tokio called out, catching Akira by surprise as he pointed out the trapped Synthetic Pokémon.

"Wait, what!? But Type: Null shouldn't be able to move because of Buizel's Ice Beam freezing it in its tracks!" Akira exclaimed until he and the others watched to see the Synthetic Pokémon break free from the ice easily!

"No way..." Kaito breathed out as he watched the Steel Type move struck Buizel hard and cause him to skid on the ground!

"Buizel, no!" Kaito exclaimed, causing Popplio to call out for the Sea Weasel Pokémon. The same went for Akira's Rockruff, who barked weakly to cheer for his new Water Type friend.

"X-Scissor, let's go..." Tokio called out, causing the Synthetic Pokémon to jump and prepare to land the hard Bug Type attack to where Buizel struggled to stand!

"Get out of there with Aqua Jet, Buizel!" Kaito shouted out, allowing the Sea Weasel Pokémon to narrowly dodge until the mysterious Trainer ordered another attack for his Synthetic Pokémon to use.

"Use Aerial Ace and make the hit!" Tokio called out. At the order, Type: Null roared before slashing Buizel away, despite of the low speed it had on it!

"No!" Kaito gasped, causing the others to gasp in shock as well.

 **(End POV)**

"Buizel's in trouble!" Hau exclaimed as he and the others watched to see the Sea Weasel Pokémon struggle to stand, interesting Tokio as he smirked at the Sea Weasel Pokémon that looked rather angry for what he had to endure so far.

"Oh? It's still standing? I gotta say, I'm rather impressed with the persistence your Buizel has itself." Tokio admitted softly, earning a glare from the Alola boy as he watched the Sea Weasel Pokémon struggle to stand and keep fighting as it glared at the Synthetic Pokémon.

Type: Null just growled as Tokio smirked in amusement, until Akira raised a question to the mysterious boy.

"You... You're no ordinary Trainer, are you!? Who are you really!? And why challenge us to a battle?" Akira snapped as Tokio smirked, before he explain of what his dream was for himself and the Pokémon.

"Let's just say... that I'm a Trainer who wishes to see the potential of every Pokémon. When ever a Pokémon gets hurt or when it gets very determining, they grow their potential, which is more than enough to take their strong opponent down." Tokio explained.

"A Pokémon's potential...?" Lana breathed out in disbelief.

"Is that the reason why you let your Type: Null take all that damage from Akira during your first battle with him!?" Kaito asked, earning a dark smirk from the mysterious Trainer.

"What I do is what I like to do... And Type: Null seems to agree with my methods when it comes to a battle like this. Isn't that right, Type: Null?" Tokio asked, directing his question to the Synthetic Pokémon, who gave a small nod and grunt in affirmation.

"So that Pokémon likes to take hits so that it can become stronger? That reminds me of a certain Pokémon that looked it wanted to get strong while taking serious damages at the same time..." Kaito breathed out, recalling of what Rockruff did during its training to face the Thunderclap Wanderer.

"Anyways, where were we? Oh, right... The battle. Type: Null, raise your powers once more with Swords Dance!" Tokio called out, until Kaito went on to strike back with the same moves but with a different approach.

 _"He's gonna raise his power more if this keeps up! In that case...!"_ Kaito started to think before he called for a countermove.

"Don't think I'll let you reach Buizel with your attacks! Use Ice Beam, Bui!" Kaito called out, allowing the Sea Weasel Pokémon to shoot the ice to where Type: Null was standing at, which caught the two off guard.

"What's this...?" Tokio asked as he watched the ice spread around where Type: Null stood as the Synthetic Pokémon tried to move, only to slip on the ice that Buizel created from his Ice Beam attack.

"This is new... Didn't think you'd pull that off." Tokio admitted before the attacks continued to go on, with the Alola boy making the first move first.

"This is where things get really started! Continue using Ice Beam!" Kaito shouted out, causing the Sea Weasel Pokémon to continue freezing the Synthetic Pokémon with the Ice Type attack, until it was completely frozen, leaving the head in the open!

"That's gotta be cold for that Pokémon... Even with that hard mask and body, it got to have felt that, right?" Hau commented, seeing how much ice froze the Synthetic Pokémon as Tokio scoffed in annoyance.

"How annoying... Breaking the ice will be a pain... Type: Null, don't waste any more time! Break free with Swords Dance!" Tokio called out, causing the masked Pokémon to roar before swords clashed around it!

At that point, the ice began to crack, catching everyone's attention before the ice completely shattered! Everyone gaped at the sight of it before Kaito realized what this meant if the attack power of Type: Null has increased to its maximum strength.

"That doesn't sound good... Buizel, let's try to wrap this up with a Z-Move!" Kaito called out, catching Tokio's interest as he smirked. As for Buizel, he gave a "Bui" of agreement before he and his human brother got ready to make the pose together.

With the Sea Gauntlet glowing in response to the two preparing their Z-Move, the Waterium-Z was glowing also, as the two made movements to make their Water Type Z-Move go on.

"Go hard! _**Hydro** **Vortex**_ , let's go!" Kaito yelled as the Sea Weasel Pokémon let out a loud battle cry, before he launched himself to strike Type: Null, who took the hit without any resistance! As the attack went on, the Synthetic Pokémon took multiple damages, looking like it was really hurt!

With the Z-Move's work done, Buizel jumped and skidded back to where his human brother was standing. Kaito on the other hand, narrowed his eyes, hoping that his victory was assured from that Z-Move.

The others watched to what the results were as well, until...

"No way...!" Hau gasped in disbelief. Lana and Akira both widened their eyes in shock, as did Popplio, Akira's Rockruff, and Buizel! Kaito was the most shocked one as they all took notice at seeing Type: Null looking injured, but it remained strong at its feet.

Tokio narrowed his eyes at seeing how much damage the Z-Move had done as he bit his lips.

"To think it would cause that much damage... I guess I shouldn't be surprised. But still... it seems that you failed to get the job done." Tokio said coldly, catching Kaito off guard before the mysterious boy took out something familiar from his pocket.

Hau immediately recognized it as he widened his eyes.

"Hey! Isn't that...! A Z-Ring!?" Hau asked, catching everyone else's attention before they turned to see Tokio equipping his Z-Ring onto his left wrist.

"You have sharp eyes. And you're right. I got this Z-Ring as a gift from my father... Like you guys, I'm trying out the Island Challenge as well, hoping to encounter strong opponents and strong Pokémon..." Tokio explained.

As he was speaking, he equipped a Z-Crystal onto the Z-Ring, revealing it to be... a Steelium-Z.

"It's a Steel Type Z-Crystal..." Hau pointed out as Tokio began to form a pose.

"Since you showed me your Z-Move, I suppose it's fair if I showed you mine, right?" Tokio asked, causing both Kaito and Buizel to widen their eyes. With the amount of energy Buizel used for **Hydro Vortex** , the Alola boy knew that Buizel won't have the energy to dodge this!

And not to mention, with Type: Null's moves being mostly physical and with Swords Dance's effect raising its physical attack power to the maximum, there was no doubt that the Steel Type Z-Move would do a catastrophic amount of damage if Buizel were to get hit.

"Not good...!" Kaito gasped as he began to pale on what was about to happen.

 _"N-No way... Are we... losing!?"_ Kaito thought as the Z-Ring began to glow, allowing Tokio to prepare making the Z-Move pose. But just before he and Type: Null could unleash their devastating attack...

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

A beeping noise caught everyone's attention as Tokio cancelled his pose, before he picked up what seems to be a phone from his pocket.

"Yes? Yes... Oh, I see... All right, then. I'll be on my way, then." Tokio said before he put his phone away, ending the call. Taking the Z-Ring off his wrist, he took out a Pokéball and recalled the Synthetic Pokémon back.

At this, the Alola boy and his friends all blinked at what the mysterious boy was doing.

"W-What are you...?!" Kaito started to ask until Tokio lost his cold expression, before replacing it with a calm smile.

"I've been called back home. It's a shame that our battle had to be interrupted this way, but... I had fun. I'm looking forward to our rematch." Tokio said as he began to make his leave, with no one noticing the small smirk he had on his face.

As the mysterious boy left, Akira, Lana, Popplio, Rockruff, and Hau ran over to where both Kaito and Buizel stood, with the Alola boy holding his wounded Sea Weasel Pokémon in his arms.

"Kai! Are you and Buizel okay?!" Lana asked with concern.

"Pop? Popplio...?" Popplio asked, having the same concern as Lana did. Kaito's face darkened as he fell to his knees, while trying to comfort his injured Water Type, catching the others by surprise.

"Kai...?" Hau started to ask before he noticed the Alola boy trembling a little. Whether if it's due to fear or anger, the Kahuna's grandson didn't know. Akira and Luna noticed this too, as did their Pokémon partners.

"We almost lost... So badly... I can't believe... that we played right into his hands... Even our Z-Move wasn't enough to finish the battle." Kaito breathed out, his tone starting to quiet down. But everyone was able to see his teeth gritting a little.

"Kaito..." Akira started to say before the Alola boy shook his head.

"This is just... insane...! So this... is the limit of our bond and strength together?" Kaito asked, catching Lana by surprise as she opened her mouth to say something. But at the sight of her good friend like that, nothing came out of her mouth.

"Kaito..." was all the Water Type user could say as she and the others watched Kaito hug the Sea Weasel Pokémon close, as Buizel weakly tried to comfort his human brother back by nudging his nose several times, along with a weak "Bui".

Aside from the injured Water Type, no one was able to see the tears starting to well up on the Alola boy's darkened face as Kaito gritted his teeth.

 _"How... am I supposed to solve the mysteries that I want to solve if this is the limit of our strength together...!?"_ Kaito thought before he kept his head down.

Silence rose in the air as the sun continued to set down in the dark orange sky.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Tokio walked on the path in the forest, thinking back to how his battle with Akira and Kaito went with Type: Null facing both Rockruff and Buizel separately.

 _"Those two... They definitely have potential in them. And to think Type: Null was about to get cornered badly as the battle went on. Looks like I severely underestimated them..."_ Tokio thought before he smirked.

 _"But then again... If it weren't for that call, I would've won that second battle against Kaito. That look on his face showed that he knew he was going to lose. But of course, as many people say... there is a benefit in losing. You get to learn from your mistakes."_ Tokio thought again.

With that thought in mind, the mysterious boy continued to make his way across the forest, heading to a place where he called home.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Beam, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Rockruff (M): (Crunch, Dig** **, Rock Slide, Howl)**

 **Vulpix (F): (Ember, Roar, Baby-Doll Eyes, Quick Attack)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 37: The Training to Battle a Mythical!**

 **Chapter 38: A Mythical and Guardian's Challenge!**

 **Chapter 39: Off to Treasure Island! Kaito and Ash!**

 **Chapter 40: It's a Tough Task! A Scared Eevee?**

 **Chapter 41: Litten Returns! A New Life! Pt. 1**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Tapu Koko gave both of us the Z-Ring! So I want to show it on stronger Pikachu and I can get together!

Kaito: I have many questions that I need answered... One of them involves the Thunderclap Wanderer, who I've seen many times so far.

Hau: So you're saying you're going to battle against the Thunderclap Wanderer while Ash battles Tapu Koko!? That's crazy, but awesome!

Sophocles: If you're both battling Electric Types, then I'm your man! Why don't you two come to my house today?

Kaito: If it's no trouble, then thanks. If I battle the Wanderer, then there's a chance I might be able to remember more about it...

Ash: Tapu Koko and the Thunderclap Wanderer... I wonder which one of them is stronger? An Island Guardian and the Wanderer...

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Kaito, Hau, Lana, and Akira meets a mysterious Trainer named Tokio

\- Tokio is revealed to have a mysterious Pokémon called Type: Null

\- Akira challenges Tokio to a battle, but loses

\- Kaito challenges Tokio to a battle, which ends with no result


	37. The Training to Battle a Mythical!

**Chapter 37: The Training to Battle a Mythical!**

"Vulpix, use Ember one more time!" Kaito shouted out. The Fox Pokémon cooed before she spat out fireballs to hit a student's Alolan Grimer! The Dark-Poison Type grunted in pain as the student named Takeshi yelped in surprise.

"Not good! Grimer, use Toxic!" Takeshi shouted out, causing the Alolan Grimer to shoot the Poison Type attack to where Vulpix stood. But the Alola boy was ready to counter as he called for another counterattack.

"Dodge it, and then use Ember one more time!" Kaito exclaimed.

The young Fire Type didn't need to be told twice as she narrowly evaded the Poison Type attack before she blasted the Dark-Poison Type away once more with her Fire Type attack, which dealt more damage like the first time!

Takeshi gritted his teeth, realizing that he was being pushed into a corner right now.

For Ash, he was facing off against Hiroki and his Mudbray, with Rockruff battling against the Ground Type. The two knocked heads with each other before they skidded back to their Trainers, with Ash making the next move.

"Go for it, Rockruff! Use Rock Throw!" Ash shouted out. The Puppy Pokémon barked before shooting the sharp Rock Type attack to where Mudbray stood, as Hiroki countered with a more stronger move!

"Now, Mudbray! Use Double Kick!" Hiroki called out, causing the Ground Type to kick the rocks, rendering them useless.

As the two battles were going on, the other students were watching on the sidelines, with their Pokémon partners watching as well.

"Aw, so close!" Mallow groaned, seeing how close the Rock Type move was striking at Mudbray until the Fighting Type move countered it.

"Vulpix seems to be doing okay, using her speed and moves to overwhelm that Grimer! Keep it going, Vulpix!" Hau cheered, with Pichu and Eevee doing the same for their young Fire Type friend.

"Kai seems to be doing pretty okay with Vulpix taking charge in the battle, while Ash and Rockruff on the other hand..." Lana said, feeling worried for the Rock Type as Kiawe folded his arms.

"You see, Rockruff's a Rock Type. It doesn't have a much advantage over a Ground Type like Mudbray." Kiawe pointed out, until Sophocles piped up, seeing how the Kanto Trainer was handling the battling pretty well.

"But still... I don't see Ash at a disadvantage, you know?" Sophocles asked with a grin, with Lillie agreeing with the Electric Type user.

"It looks like both Kai and Ash are having a lot of fun out there!" Lillie pointed out softly as she held Snowy in her arms, only for Camilla to correct the timid student with a stern expression on his face.

"Not quite... Ash looks like he's having fun in this, but Kaito doesn't seem to look like it. Look at his face..." Camilla pointed out, causing everyone to turn and see how serious the Alola boy looked... Too serious, it seems.

"What's wrong with Kai?" Mallow asked. Lana bit her lips, knowing the reason why that is. Akira and Hau remained silent as well, both remembering the events that seemed to have changed Kai ever since his near loss against Tokio and the mysterious Pokémon, Type: Null.

The others on the other hand, are confused with this as well as the two battles went on with Kaito taking advantage over the situation he and Vulpix had over Takeshi and his Grimer.

"All right, let's end this with just one more attack! With a Z-Move!" Kaito called out as he replaced the Waterium-Z with the Normalium-Z. At that point, the Sea Gauntlet and the Z-Crystal both began to glow!

And the Alola boy was ready to make the pose, with the Fox Pokémon preparing to make the move.

For Ash, he looked at his Rock Type, a little concerned about the Puppy Pokémon's condition.

"Rockruff, can you go on?" Ash asked, earning an affirmative bark from the Puppy Pokémon. At the immediate response, the Kanto Trainer began to make the Normal Type Z-Move work for him as well!

"Then, it's time to use our Z-Move!" Ash exclaimed as he and Rockruff began to make the pose together! Both Hiroki and Takeshi widened their eyes at their opponents preparing to unleash their devastating attack.

With the poses ready, both boys warned their opponents of what's coming to them.

"Look out, now... Check out some real power!" The boys shouted together in unison, with both Vulpix and Rockruff crying their affirmative cries in unison. Everyone smiled to see what was about to happen, with Lillie making the question.

"Isn't that...?" Lillie started to ask, with Hau making the answer as he regained the smile on his face.

"It's their Z-Move! Double Z-Move, that is!" Hau exclaimed as Kiawe and Camilla both watched carefully as the boys got ready to unleash their Z-Power to their opponents and their Pokémon.

"No more hesitation... No more holding back! You're going to see how strong our bond is together! Get ready!" Kaito added, with Ash adding in his words.

"Aw yeah! You're gonna see what we can do!" Ash exclaimed as both boys called out their Z-Moves at the same time to unleash the final blow.

" _ **Breakneck Blitz**_ , now!"

"Use _**Breakneck Blitz**_!"

Both Vulpix and Rockruff were surrounded with Z-Power, as they both charged in to strike at the Alolan Grimer and Mudbray! As they charged, Rotom recorded on how fast the two Pokémon were moving, and was astounded by the results.

 **"Incredible!"** Rotom buzzed as both of the opponents' Pokémon got ready, until they were both bashed into the air! Both Takeshi and Hiroki gasped to see their Pokémon get defeated by the powerful attacks, as they called out to their Pokémon in worry.

"No way! Grimer!"

"No! Mudbray!" The two exclaimed in shock and disbelief as the dust cleared to show two unconscious Pokémon, showing that both Ash and Kaito were the winners in their battles.

"All right!" Ash exclaimed, ecstatic with how he and his Rock Type won their battle. Kaito just gave a sigh, before giving a satisfied smile as Rockruff panted in exhaustion while Vulpix cooed happily for her win.

"Mudbray and Grimer are both unable to battle! Which means the winners of the two battles are Ash and Kaito!" Prof. Kukui declared, gesturing to the boys' side.

 **Winner: Kaito**

 **Winner: Ash**

"Wow! They both won!" Mallow exclaimed, with Steenee, having evolved from Bounsweet yesterday also happy with her friends' victory.

"Remarkable!" Lillie commented, with Snowy cooing in amazement. As for the Kahuna's grandson, Hau pumped his fist in the air.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Hau exclaimed with a grin as Pikachu, Buizel, Kaito's Rockruff, Akira's Rockruff, Eevee, Pichu, and Togedemaru cheered for their friends' victory against their opponents.

Vulpix cooed happily while she ran into her father figure's arms, causing Kaito to rub her head softly, feeling thankful for her efforts in the battle. Rockruff panted as the Kanto Trainer ran over to check up on his Rock Type.

As he did, Rotom flew in between the two boys, informing them of what he recorded.

 **"I recorded it! Both of Vulpix and Rockruff's Z-Moves are on tape!"** Rotom buzzed in with a smile, causing the Kanto Trainer to smile back at the Rotom Pokédex.

"Thanks a lot, Rotom!" Ash said gratefully while Kaito gave a nod, not having anything to say as the Kanto Trainer knelt down before he rubbed the Rock Type's head, with the Alola boy holding his young Fire Type in his arms.

"You were great! Nice work!" Ash praised, causing Rockruff to bark happily.

While the two were bonding together, the Alola boy watched before he frowned. The battle with Tokio and Type: Null yesterday left him rather... uncomfortable. Ever since he nearly lost that fight, the Alola boy found it hard to enjoy battles now.

Because not every battle can mean fun, especially when it includes opponents that could possibly tear your Pokémon apart. For today, the Alola boy felt lucky for not encountering anyone like that so far.

But he knew he couldn't let his guard down. For he did, he or his friends and Pokémon would pay.

 _"I can't... enjoy this."_ Kaito thought before he heard a cooing noise from Vulpix. Blinking, the Alola boy looked down to see the young Fox Pokémon looking at her father figure in both confusion and concern, as if she had spotted on how troubled Kaito looked.

"Vul? Vulpix Vul?" Vulpix asked, causing the Alola boy to regain his small smile and rub the Fire Type's head.

"Nothing to worry about, Vulpix. I'm fine. Great work on the battle." Kaito said in reassurance, causing the Fox Pokémon to coo happily and forget her early concern. But as Buizel and Rockruff ran over to congratulate their young friend, the Sea Weasel Pokémon knew better.

The battle he and Kaito had yesterday was also troubling him too, which made it harder for him to continue enjoying Pokémon battles, despite of him knowing that it was just one way of making himself and his friends stronger as time went by.

Far from where the group was standing, a familiar figure was watching from the tree as it narrowed its blue stern eyes to where Kaito was standing at. It had watched the whole battle and from the looks of it, the Alola boy was having trouble.

* * *

 **(Pokémon Opening: Breathe English Subbed)**

 **(I do not own this ending song)**

 _ **A music chart full of positive words  
**_ _ **Giving a supportive push even when you didn't ask**_

(Kaito opens his eyes, before revealing the Sea Gauntlet, which began to shine brightly)

(The opening title reveals itself on the screen)

 _ **You are doing your best already**_  
 _ **Don't know why you're rushing and forcing yourself to change something**_

(Shiho trips, much to Seita's surprise until Kaito helps his little sister up, causing Shiho to smile)

(Kaito is joined by Buizel, Vulpix, and Rockruff, before he turns to see Ash and the rest of his classmates calling to him while running towards him)

 _ **Do you think that you're not good enough now? If you don't act quick enough**_

(Hau is eating a malasada with Pichu and Eevee before he blinks, turning to the window of the malasada shop to see dark clouds)

(Camilla is enjoying her time at the beach with Austin, Comfey, Fomantis, Litten, and Cutiefly until she notices the dark clouds)

 _ **Can you not make it to the future?**_

(Kaito watches the sky as he sighs before Ash puts his arm around his shoulder, much to his surprise as Ash grins at him)

(The boys watch with Shiho, Seita, Rowlet, and Vulpix, seeing Buizel and Pikachu sparring together, with Ash's Rockruff and Kaito's Rockruff against one another)

 _ **The negative is only an important fragment of**_  
 _ **Your spectacular journey**_

(Kaito is near the ocean until he turns to see unknown people sending out their Pokémon to attack him)

(Kaito tries to defend himself only for the enemies to blast all their attacks on him)

(Just as Kaito looked like he was hit, a giant thunderbolt repelled the attacks, revealing Zeraora)

 _ **Why not just be as you are**_  
 _ **If you make an unassuming voice, it will echo**_

(Storm clouds gather before a giant wave splashes in the air)

(Camilla holds her necklace to her, looking afraid until she's comforted by her Pokémon)

(Akira walks up on a cliff with Rockruff, who has a strange gemstone attached on its rock collar)

 _ **I've heard it from a well-known phrase, before you know it, it will still remain unchanged**_

(King Kaisuke reunites with Shizuka, who smiles at the Sea King with tears welling up in her eyes)

(A Primarina uses **Oceanic Operetta** , as the giant water orb explodes, splashing water everywhere)

 ** _Even if it doesn't become famous, it's still your song_**

(Kaito and Ash faces Zeraora with Pikachu and Buizel as the battle gets intense)

(Kaito opens his eyes again, only to be sleeping on the beach with all of his friends and Pokémon)

 **(Opening End)**

* * *

Ash and Hiroki shook hands with each other, as did Kaito and Takeshi. The defeated ones smiled, seeing how powerful their opponents' Z-Moves were as they enjoyed the battle, despite of their loss.

"That move was incredible! Nice battle!" Hiroki commented, with Takeshi saying the same way.

"That was a nice play, using the Z-Move to wrap the battle up." Takeshi commented, causing the Kanto Trainer to grin while the Alola boy just nodded in thanks with the small smile on his face.

"Do it again sometime?" Ash asked, earning a nod from Hiroki.

"Yeah!" Hiroki said before he took his leave with a smile. For Kaito, he just gave a small nod before complimenting his opponent back.

"Thanks... You were doing great at the battle, too. For a second, I thought we were going to lose at first. Rematch someday?" Kaito asked, causing Takeshi to smirk before he walked off, the same way as Hiroki did.

"Sure thing! I'll await your challenge anytime!" Takeshi called out as he left with Hiroki, running up to catch up to him.

As their former opponents were gone, the Kanto Trainer heard a sigh coming from the Alola boy, making him curious as he was about to ask Kaito until Mallow called them by their names.

"Ash! Kaito!" Mallow shouted out, causing the boys to turn and see where their friends were coming to them.

"Those full power Z-Moves are the best! They made the whole battle!" Mallow commented with a smile, causing Ash to smile at the compliment.

"Hey, thanks! But, I still want to get a whole lot stronger!" Ash exclaimed, causing Camilla to raise an eyebrow before she smiled at the determination the Kanto Trainer had in him.

"That is you, I guess... Being determined and fired up to become stronger." Camilla commented, with Lana agreeing.

"He is Ash, after all..." Lana added, with the Kanto Trainer scratching the back of his head with a grin.

"When Pokémon Trainers get stronger, their Z-Moves will do the exact same thing!" Prof. Kukui pointed out as he walked up to his students. At the point, the Kanto Trainer grinned before he questioned the Alola Professor at his words.

"Yeah? You mean that?" Ash asked, allowing the Professor to nod and speak more.

"Yeah. When a Pokémon uses a Z-Move, it receives power from its Trainer and then makes use of that power." Prof. Kukui explained, with Kiawe adding in of why his two classmates needed to get stronger in their battles.

"That's why it's important for both Ash and Kaito to get stronger." Kiawe added, causing Kaito to blink before he bit his lips.

"Important for me to get stronger, huh..." Kaito thought, as he recalled back to realizing on how limited his bond and strength was with Buizel when Tokio was about to unleash his Steel Type Z-Move on them.

Buizel also frowned at the past, while the Kanto Trainer took no notice as he grinned. The determination to become stronger was getting fresh in his mind as he pumped his fists together.

"Awesome... All right! Just watch me! Then you know who I'll battle?" Ash asked, causing Akira to cock his head in confusion.

"Who?" was all Akira needed to ask to let the Kanto Trainer respond with a determined smile.

"Tapu Koko, that's who!" Ash exclaimed, catching the others by surprise while Kaito gave the Kanto Trainer a knowing look.

 _"Ah, that's right. Ash was looking forward to have a rematch against Tapu Koko so they could be more stronger than they were the first time they battled against the Island Guardian..."_ Kaito thought as the Alola Professor laughed at the thought of seeing his student's rematch.

"That'll be something to see!" Prof. Kukui laughed, as he seemed to admire the determination the Kanto Trainer was giving off.

The girls all blinked in surprise as Camilla turned to Lillie, Lana, and Mallow.

"Hey... you all said that both Ash and Kaito faced Tapu Koko once in a battle together, right? It happened when you all were giving Ash an Alola Surprise?" Camilla asked, earning a nod from Lillie.

"Yes... Although I'm a little bit jealous. Ash sounds totally ready to challenge even the strongest opponents head on." Lillie agreed, before admitting to the little envy she had for the Kanto Trainer.

"But Tapu Koko? It's so strong..." Lana reminded, as Mallow gave a giggle at the reminder.

"Of course it's strong! We're talking the Island Guardian!" Mallow gave another reminder, only for Ash to keep his determination to challenge the Island Guardian.

"I know! But remember, Tapu Koko gave both me and Kai a Z-Ring!" Ash reminded as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder before he went on to explain.

"I want it to know just how much stronger I can get!"

"Pika!" Ash explained, with his Mouse Pokémon crying out in agreement. The Alola Professor smiled, before he reminded his students of what big things can happen if one were to succeed in a big trial.

"The bigger the goal, the better the reward!" Prof. Kukui commented before Akira turned to the Alola boy.

"Hey, Kaito... You still with us? You haven't said a word for a while after your battle." Akira asked, causing the Alola boy to perk up and see everyone else looking at him with concerned expressions. This only made Kaito fluster as he gave a sheepish smile.

"H-Huh? Uh... Well... I guess... I was just thinking about a certain Pokémon that I want to face against." Kaito admitted, as he recalled his Electric Type savior that saved him multiple times in the past.

"Hey, you don't mean...?" Hau started to ask, earning a nod from the Alola boy.

"Yeah... I'm talking about challenging the Thunderclap Wanderer to a battle." Kaito explained, causing the others to be surprised at his decision, while the Alola Professor was rather amused at a different goal Kaito was wanting to have.

"Hold on? Why the Thunderclap Wanderer and not Tapu Koko? I mean, Tapu Koko was the one that gave you the Z-Ring before it was replaced by the Sea Gauntlet, wasn't it?" Sophocles asked.

"Right... But it gave me this. The Electrium-Z." Kaito explained as he revealed the Electric Type Z-Crystal he had received from the Thunderclap Pokémon, causing everyone except Hau to be awed at what the Alola boy had with him.

"Whoa... So how many Z-Crystals do you have right now, then?" Ash asked, causing the Alola boy to scratch his head before he answered.

"Four, right now. The Waterium-Z I got from Tapu Koko, the Normalium-Z I got from Totem Gumshoos, the Fightinium-Z I got from Kahuna Hala, and finally... the Electrium-Z I got from the Wanderer." Kaito explained, causing Ash to sweat drop.

"That's two more than I have...!" Ash grunted, tears comically falling out of his eyes as the others chuckled sheepishly for the Kanto Trainer as Kaito cleared his throat before explaining again.

"As I was saying, in order to solve the mysteries that involve me, I want to challenge the Thunderclap Wanderer. If I were to battle it, then maybe... Just maybe... I might be able to remember more of it." Kaito explained.

"Remember more of it...?" Kiawe repeated in confusion before Akira explained.

"Kaito here says that he may have a connection to the Thunderclap Wanderer by possibly being friends with it in the past. I mean, that's what he thinks, considering there were times when the Wanderer had saved Kaito and some of us in the past." Akira explained.

Ash, Mallow, Lillie, Hau, and Lana knew what Akira was talking about, as they had encountered the Wanderer in one of those times when Kaito was in trouble. The Alola Professor began to think it over, before the Alola boy spoke up again.

"That's the reason why I want to challenge it... So that maybe, I can figure why the Wanderer is so fond of me. I just need to know." Kaito explained, with his voice sounding like he insists that it needs to be done.

Prof. Kukui gave a soft smile, understanding of what his student wanted from the Thunderclap Wanderer as he too, remembered of when he encountered the Wanderer for the first time back at Clawmark Hill.

 _"So Kaito is on a journey not just to discover his involvement with the Alolan Sea Kingdom... and the past he might have with the Wanderer... That certainly is a difficult journey to have, especially since there are more questions than answers..."_ Prof. Kukui thought as Mallow turned to the two boys.

"So then... How are you two going to train for your battles?" Mallow asked, causing Kaito to think. Ash frowned, before he began to think as well, with Lillie remembering on what Types the Island Guardian and the Thunderclap Wanderer might have.

"Tapu Koko is an Electric and Fairy Type, while the Thunderclap Wanderer could be just an Electric Type. Why don't you two come up with something based on that?" Lillie suggested, until Sophocles came up with an idea.

"If you two are battling Electric Types, then I'm your man!" Sophocles assured, catching everyone's attention.

"You're our man?" Ash asked as Kaito raised an eyebrow, before he realized what the Electric Type user meant.

"Ah, of course... You're an expert on the Alola region's Electric Type. So if we ask your help..." Kaito started to say, until Camilla finished for him.

"...then you two might have a bit of an advantage if you were to battle against those tough opponents. That's a pretty good idea." Camilla finished, before commenting on how nice the idea sounded.

"Right! Why don't you two come by my house today? I've been gathering up more data than you've ever seen! And that can help with the two of you with your training!" Sophocles assured brightly.

"That's so great! Thanks a lot, Sophocles!" Ash exclaimed before he turned to the Alola boy.

"What do you say, Kai? You want to join me and Sophocles with our training?" Ash asked, causing Kaito to blink before he shook his head as he explained.

"I'll catch up with you two later. There's something I want to do first before I get started on training." Kaito replied, causing the Electric Type user to nod at him.

"Sure thing! Ash and I will see you later, then!" Sophocles said, earning a thankful nod from the Alola boy. But at the reply Kaito came up with, Hau just blinked with curiosity while Camilla just narrowed her eyes a little in suspicion.

* * *

 **Later, after school...**

With class ending, the school bell rang thanks to Komala, as the group separated from one another to either head home or do something that they had planned to do today in the afternoon.

For Kaito, he headed up to the forest with Buizel, Rockruff, and Vulpix walking by his side. Rockruff and Vulpix were a bit curious as to what the Alola boy was planning to do. But Buizel on the other hand, seemed to understand as he gave a small smile of understanding.

 _"If I were to battle it... then I might be able to get a few clues of the relationship it has with me... Maybe then, I can be at ease, knowing that I do share a past with the Thunderclap Wanderer."_ Kaito thought as he continued walking.

He didn't take notice of the stalkers that were pursuing him stealthily. Not too far behind him, were Hau and Camilla, as they both agreed to follow after Kaito. With the way the Alola boy talked, the two of them became concerned for the Alola boy, which made them decide to follow him.

Of course, they had to realize that it wasn't easy, due to the path not being so smooth with the leaves and sticks getting in the way of their path. One wrong move, and Kaito would immediately suspect that they were following him!

"Hey, Camilla...? This kind of feels wrong. I mean, we're following him just to make sure he's really okay, but... I get the feeling that if he somehow finds out, it's not going to be pretty." Hau admitted in worry.

"I can understand that, Hau... But heading to the forest instead of heading for Sophocles' house for training with Ash... I thought he would've went with those two immediately when class was over..." Camilla reminded.

That allowed the Kahuna's grandson to partially understand as both he and Camilla continued their move to where Kaito could be heading to.

For the Alola boy, he approached a clearing where there seemed to be less trees around. The area wasn't too bright, but it was enough to let Kaito do what he had planned to do by coming here.

Camilla and Hau peeked from the trees they were hiding at as they watched to see what Kaito was about to do. Both Rockruff and Vulpix both watched in confusion as well, while Buizel remained unfazed with his human brother's planned action.

With a deep breath, the Alola boy sighed before he released the words that he wanted to say out loud.

"Thunderclap Wanderer! If you can hear my voice, then please listen to what I have to say! I may not know who you are, but I definitely know that there is a connection between the two of us with you being the only one knowing it! So I have a request for you!" Kaito started to shout out loud.

The sudden shouting startled the two students as well as Kaito's two Pokémon, while Buizel sweat dropped before he gave a sheepish grin to his human brother's sudden outburst to catch the Wanderer's attention.

"I like to challenge you to a battle near where the Pokémon School is! If we were to battle, then I'm sure that I'll remember most of the past that we shared together! The past that I think we cherished together! So... if you don't mind, then I hope you accept my challenge!" Kaito explained out loud.

At his outburst being done, the Alola boy gave a deep sigh, earning a pat on the arm from Buizel. The Alola boy turned to see his Sea Weasel Pokémon trying to give him comfort, with the same going for Rockruff and Vulpix as they did the same for Kaito.

Smiling with gratefulness, the Alola boy rubbed their heads one at a time, causing them to grin happily at the affection the Alola boy was giving them before he gestured them all to follow him back down, which they did so without hesitation.

While they were heading back down, Hau peeked from the tree he was hiding at, sighing in relief.

"Well... At least he didn't get himself into a BIG situation like he somehow does... like those numbskulls from Team Skull and those jerks from Team Kings..." Hau sighed in relief while Camilla nodded in agreement.

"Yeah... So he came here to just challenge the Wanderer to a battle. But how does he know that it'll be here? I mean, I didn't see any Pokémon while coming up here..." Camilla pointed out, remembering how little the forest Pokémon there were.

The Kahuna's grandson scratched the back of his head, before he reminded the "Queen of the Waves" of what they accomplished today.

"Well, let's just call this mission accomplished. Kai didn't get into any danger, and we got to see what he was up to, right?" Hau asked, causing Camilla to blink before she nodded back with a smile.

"You're right..." Camilla spoke out before the two got out of their hiding places. Soon, they both took their leave in heading back down to where the town was.

While they left, they hadn't taken notice of a familiar figure standing on the sturdy tree branch that was a bit high from the ground. The moment it listened to what Kaito had to say, it couldn't help but smile in amusement.

Coming out from the trees' shadows... was none other than Zeraora.

 _ **"A battle, huh...? It's been a while since I had to fight serious battles, unlike the time when I had to get in the humans' ways of harming him and his friends..."**_ Zeraora thought before it looked up at the sky.

 _ **"But still... You were right about one thing. We did have a connection... until THAT happened..."**_ Zeraora thought again before it took its leave, jumping from one tree branch to another.

* * *

 **Later...**

Leaving the forest and to where the town was, Kaito headed to where Sophocles' house was, which was very close to the Pokémon School. At arriving there, he met Sophocles' mother, who told him of what Sophocles and Ash did together.

"Oh! Hello there, Kaito! You just missed my son and Ash! They headed off to the Sophocles Laboratory. It seems that Sophocles' friend, Ash, was so determined to face our Island Guardian to a battle..." Sophocles' mom explained.

The Alola boy gave a small chuckle, realizing what the mother meant for the Kanto Trainer.

"That's Ash for you, ma'am... He can be quite excited when he and his Pokémon are going up against strong opponents, despite the fact that they can be stronger than him and his team..." Kaito chuckled with a smile.

"I see... Well then... Would you like a malasada before you meet up with them? There's just one more left before I can make some more!" Sophocles' mom offered, before the Alola boy slowly took it from the plate.

"Thank you, ma'am..." Kaito said thankfully as he took a bite out of it, before he broke them into pieces so that his three Pokémon could enjoy them. Of course, both Rockruff and Vulpix found it a little hard to enjoy, due to the mother being happy to see such "cute" Pokémon besides Togedemaru.

That caused Kaito to sweat drop while Buizel just gave a sheepish smile, while feeling sorry for what the Puppy Pokémon and the Fox Pokémon had to go through, as the to struggled to get out of her grip.

By the time they got out, they were both pouting for the little help they got from the Alola boy and the Sea Weasel Pokémon, causing Kaito to apologize to the two of them for not helping them immediately.

By the time the situation has passed, the Alola boy was out in the backyard, meeting up with Sophocles' father, who looked exactly like his son, only except that he was older and his clothes were different than his son's.

"Hey there, Kaito! You here to see Sophocles?" Sophocles' dad asked, causing the Alola boy to nod, which allowed the father to explain.

"He just went in there with his new friend, Ash. They seem to be doing something in there." Sophocles' dad explained, causing Kaito to thank the father before he made his way to where the Sophocles Laboratory was.

But before he could place his hand on the door, he heard screaming and shocking coming from inside.

Flinching in surprise, as did his three Pokémon, he heard complaints which sounded like Rotom and Sophocles.

 **"What in the world did you do that for!?"** Rotom's voice buzzed, sounding like it was angry for what seemed to have happened inside.

"I told you to ASK me first!" Sophocles snapped along, causing Ash's voice to come up next.

"I knew that... Sorry." Ash spoke apologetically, causing the Alola boy to sweat drop.

 _"Looks like Ash somehow messed something up in the Laboratory."_ Kaito thought before he knocked on it, which seemed to have caught everyone's attention inside.

"Who is it? Dad?" Sophocles asked, causing Kaito to raise an eyebrow.

"Uh, no... It's me, Sophocles." Kaito said, causing the door to open and reveal the Electric Type user, who gave an apologetic look to the Alola boy for his mistake.

"Oh! Ah ha... Sorry, Kai. Come on in! You're just in time to see what I was about to show to Ash now!" Sophocles spoke out, as he welcomed the Alola boy and his three Pokémon in, allowing Kaito to see Ash and Pikachu again, along with Togedemaru and Rotom.

"Hey, Kai! You're here!" Ash exclaimed, causing Kaito to nod back before Sophocles came over and sat on his chair to do something with his computer. While he was doing that, Togedemaru invited Pikachu to come up on top of a shelf.

The Mouse Pokémon accepted the invitation as he climbed up, with Vulpix and Rockruff following. Buizel remained at his human brother's side as the Electric Type user explained of what data he gathered after Ash and Kaito's first battle with Tapu Koko.

"When you two had your battle with Tapu Koko, I analyzed its electric field." Sophocles started, catching Ash and Rotom's attention, before Kaito and Buizel joined in to listen to his results.

"Tapu Koko utilized its Ability, Electric Surge, to generate it." Sophocles explained, causing Kaito to blink.

"So it wasn't Electric Terrain, then? It was its own Ability that did it?" Kaito asked, earning a nod from the Electric Type user.

"Right." Sophocles responded simply before Rotom buzzed in.

 **"Electric Type moves gain more power when they're performed within an electric field!"** Rotom explained, allowing Sophocles to point out what that meant.

"And that means it will benefit an Electric Type like Pikachu, but it'll put Buizel in a disadvantage since he's weak against Electric Type attacks." Sophocles pointed out, causing Buizel to sweat drop at his weakness being revealed.

Comforting Buizel with a pat on the head, the Alola boy continued to listen as Sophocles continued.

"But even so... the two of you will need different strategies for battling with Rowlet and Rockruff, or with Rockruff and Vulpix." Sophocles added, making Ash frown while the Alola boy raised an eyebrow.

"Sophocles... You're making it kind of sound like I'm going to battle Tapu Koko, but... you do know that I'm planning to battle the Thunderclap Wanderer, right?" Kaito reminded, causing the Electric Type user.

"I know! But if you two are battling near each other like you did before today during your battles, then the Electric Surge ability will also help the Wanderer when it's battling with you..." Sophocles reminded, causing Kaito to sweat drop.

 _"So before even the battle begins, I'll already be at a disadvantage since my battle with the Wanderer will be near to where Ash's battle with Tapu Koko will be at."_ Kaito thought before he allowed the Electric Type user to continue.

"So I've got the conduction rate of its electric field right here on screen! You see, I arrived at this figure by factoring the evasive effectiveness of both of your Rockruff's speed!" Sophocles explained, which seemed to have caught Rotom's interest.

 **"Is this the data you have for Electric Types?"** Rotom buzzed in question, earning a nod from the Electric Type user.

"Yep! Togedemaru's been helping me research electricity generation in different environments, which I then convert into digital data. I've been comparing my data with other Electric Type researchers, and I think we can use it all to counter Tapu Koko's electric field!" Sophocles explained.

At this point, Ash was just looking around in the Laboratory as he clearly didn't seem to understand the detailed explanation Sophocles was explaining,

Kaito on the other hand, kept watching and listening with Buizel at his side. Although, with the complicated explanation the Electric Type user was giving off, he felt like his head was going to steam with all the details being drilled into his head.

Pikachu and Togedemaru were hanging on top of the lights, enjoying the view from high height, while Rockruff and Vulpix watched the two in amusement.

It wasn't long before the four Pokémon were on the ground altogether as they all rode on a small cart before being knocked away after they hit the wall! Ash continued to look around, before grumbling at the complicated details that was being forced into his head, like Kaito was.

 **"Truly fascinating stuff! So with that Pokémon data..."** Rotom started to say before Ash interrupted with a loud groan and complaint.

"No more! I don't get any of that gobbledygook!" Ash complained, catching Sophocles and Rotom by surprise, with the Electric Type user questioning the Kanto Trainer's use of words.

"Gobbledygook...?" Sophocles repeated in confusion, while Rotom just sighed before it buzzed in.

 **"Things that go entirely over Ash's head."** Rotom buzzed before it turned to see Kaito steaming a little.

 **"Uh... Kaito? Are you feeling alright?"** Rotom buzzed in concern, causing Sophocles to turn and see the Alola boy's face looking rather a bit redder than his face originally was.

"Uh oh... Stay with us, Kai!" Sophocles yelped as he tried to fan Kaito's head to prevent himself from overheating.

"Bui!? Bui! Bu bui!" Buizel yelped as he tried to cool his human brother off as well, with Ash jumping up in surprise to see Kaito's face looking a bit steamed.

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

Kaito was feeling normal again as he continued to hear Sophocles apologizing to him for making him nearly overheat, causing the Alola boy to reassure the Electric Type user that it was fine, making both of his classmates relieved.

By the time Kaito recovered, it left the boys relieved along with Pikachu, Togedemaru, and Kaito's three Pokémon.

With that being dealt with, the Kanto Trainer took notice of Togedemaru pushing Pikachu into some sort of wheel that Togedemaru had used when he had first arrived at the Pokémon School as a new transfer student.

"Yeah... Looks like fun!" Ash agreed, as he noticed Pikachu looking content with how the wheel was moving with him exercising inside it. Togedemaru watched happily while both Rockruff and Vulpix watched the Mouse Pokémon curiously.

At seeing Pikachu run in Togedemaru's wheel, this gave Sophocles an idea as he turned to his two friends.

"Hey! Ash? Kai? It could be..." Sophocles started to say, catching both of the boys' attention.

"...The training you both need to get stronger!" Sophocles finished, catching the boys' attention while Rotom was rather confused.

 **"Training?"** Rotom buzzed in confusion while the Kanto Trainer looked content. Kaito just smiled, seeing how this was going.

* * *

 **Later...**

Outside, the Electric Type user showed Ash and Kaito a giant wheel that looked exactly like the one that was inside the Laboratory as they both watched in awe of what the running circle looked like by the size of it.

"Whoa... It's big." Ash breathed out in awe, with Pikachu speaking out in agreement.

"With this, you can all run around together inside. Makes training fun!" Sophocles explained, causing the Alola boy raise an eyebrow in amusement before he gave a small chuckle.

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Sophocles." Kaito chuckled, earning a sheepish grin from the Electric Type user while the Kanto Trainer took out his two Pokéballs to call out his other two Pokémon.

"All right, guys! Come out!" Ash called out, sending his own Puppy Pokémon and Grass Quill Pokémon to join in on the fun. The two cried out happily at coming out, before the Kanto Trainer questioned of whether they're ready or not.

"All right. Ready for some great training?" Ash asked, as Buizel, Pikachu, and Togedemaru came over to the two to explain. Immediately, Ash's Rockruff happily joined in as the Alola boy turned to his two Pokémon remaining.

"All right, you two. You want to join in on the fun?" Kaito asked, earning a happy bark from the Rock Type and a coo from the Fire Type. They joined up with their Pokémon friends, while the Kanto Trainer looked down at the Grass Quill Pokémon.

"'Kay, Rowlet! You're in on this, too!" Ash reminded, earning a coo from Rowlet before he allowed Ash to place him inside of where the training circle was. With all the Pokémon inside, the boys felt as if they were ready to begin.

"There! All set!" Ash stated, until Sophocles stopped them.

"Hold on a second, you guys!" Sophocles called out, catching their attention.

Soon, all the Pokémon and the boys were given some sort of mark or sticker onto their foreheads, making them rather confused on what this was all about.

"And one for each of you guys, too!" Sophocles said as he placed the sticker on the boys' foreheads, causing the Kanto Trainer to be confused, with the Alola boy being the one asking the question.

"And what's this supposed to be...?" Kaito asked curiously, before Sophocles explained.

"See, I'm going to collect data from all of you." Sophocles explained before he revealed a spare sticker in his finger, while Rotom floated down to agree with the Electric Type user's way of training.

 **"Make no mistake! This is vital!"** Rotom buzzed in until the Alola boy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Vital, huh? Then why don't you try it? I mean, sure... You're a Rotom Pokédex, but you were originally a Pokémon, right?" Kaito asked, causing the Rotom Pokédex to sweat drop and shake its head in refusal.

 **"N-No thanks! I'm not the type to train or battle! I'm the type to collect data from people and Pokémon!"** Rotom buzzed in reminder, causing Kaito to shrug while his three Pokémon snickered at the reaction Rotom gave off at the offer.

Soon, the boys joined in with their Pokémon as they all began to walk before going into a jog.

Sophocles and Rotom on the other hand was watching the data of the ones training inside the circle.

"Mm hm! Looking good!" Sophocles reminded, with Rotom encouraging the boys and their Pokémon to keep going.

 **"Give it everything you've got, gang!"** Rotom buzzed, as the boys continued their run.

"We're fine! Speed it up!" Ash panted as he kept running. Kaito followed suit as the speed of the wheel began to increase little by little. The Pokémon were all having no problem... that is, except for Rowlet, who was more used to flying than running.

 _"Come on... Keep up the pressure! If I'm going to solve my mysteries, then my Pokémon and I... We'll have to push our limits together in the trials we'll have to face!"_ Kaito thought as he continued to pick up the pace.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Beam, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Rockruff (M): (Crunch, Sand** **Attack, Rock Slide, Howl)**

 **Vulpix (F): (Ember, Roar, Baby-Doll Eyes, Quick Attack)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 38: A Mythical and Guardian's Challenge!**

 **Chapter 39: Off to Treasure Island! Kaito and Ash!**

 **Chapter 40: It's a Tough Task! A Scared Eevee!?**

 **Chapter 41: Litten Returns! A New Life! Pt. 1**

 **Chapter 42: Litten Returns! A New Life! Pt. 2**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Hey, Kai! You're saying that you're battling the Thunderclap Wanderer to get back the memories that you lost, right...?

Kaito: That's right... There are many mysteries that are left unsolved, so I want to solve them as soon as I can in order to be okay with my life...

Ash: That may sound good... But do you think you can win against the Thunderclap Wanderer? We saw what it can do against Rockruff...

Kaito: That was when it held back a little against Rockruff since it knew the limits of what Rockruff had... But still, I don't intend on losing...

Ash: Check it out! It's Tapu Koko! It came all this way just to battle with me and Pikachu! And that lightning... Isn't that...!?

Kaito: The Thunderclap Wanderer... I've been waiting, but I didn't think you would come all this way while attracting attention at the same time...

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Kaito challenges Zeraora to a battle, who secretly accepts

\- Ash and Kaito heads over to Sophocles' house to train


	38. A Mythical and Guardian's Challenge!

**Chapter 38: A Mythical and Guardian's Challenge!**

Last time on "Pokémon Alola Journey", Kaito and Ash were having a battle against two students of the Pokémon School. While the Kanto Trainer looked like he was having the time of his life, the Alola boy looked rather serious...

Akira, Hau, and Lana were aware of why that is, due to Kaito's near loss against Tokio and his mysterious Pokémon Type: Null. As the boys wins their battles with the Normal Type Z-Moves, Ash wishes to become stronger as he wishes to challenge Tapu Koko.

For Kaito, he decides to challenge the Thunderclap Wanderer to a Pokémon battle so that he would remember the things he may have done with the Wanderer in the past. In his mind, he knew that he shared a connection with the Wanderer.

At that point, Sophocles offered to help the boys train by allowing them to come with him to his house. But while Ash went with the Electric Type user, the Alola boy first challenged the Wanderer out loud in the woods, where he didn't know that Hau and Camilla had followed him out of worry.

But as Kaito left with his Pokémon, Zeraora revealed itself as it had accepted the battle challenge from Kaito the moment the Alola boy declared the challenge.

For the Alola boy, he joined up with his two friends at Sophocles' home, until Sophocles came up with an idea to use a training wheel for Ash and Kaito to use with all their Pokémon! With the preparations done, the small training began with the wheel starting to move.

* * *

 **"Give it everything you've got, gang!"** Rotom buzzed, as the boys continued their run.

"We're fine! Speed it up!" Ash panted as he kept running. Kaito followed suit as the speed of the wheel began to increase little by little. The Pokémon were all having no problem... that is, except for Rowlet, who was more used to flying than running.

 _"Come on... Keep up the pressure! If I'm going to solve my mysteries, then my Pokémon and I... We'll have to push our limits together in the trials we'll have to face!"_ Kaito thought as he continued to pick up the pace.

At that point, the speed began to increase, making it a bit harder for everyone inside the wheel to keep running while picking up the pace. Rowlet was the first one to drop out as he couldn't keep up with the speed!

The moment he slowed down, he was just bouncing up and down on the wheel, unable to run with the speed the wheel was going at. Sophocles and Rotom checked the data to see how well everyone was doing... everyone except for Rowlet, that is.

"This is going great!" Sophocles commented, while the Rotom Pokédex took notice of the effort everyone seemed to be pulling off, for those that were still able to run inside the training wheel.

 **"Their stats are climbing up fast!"** Rotom buzzed as the training continued on until Ash's Rockruff dropped out while saving Rowlet! Togedemaru was the next one to drop out, followed by Vulpix, and the next one being Kaito's Rockruff.

Ash, Kaito, Pikachu, and Buizel were still running despite of the training wheel speed starting to increase little by little!

"Hanging in, Pikachu!?" Ash panted as he kept running.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed as he continued running, as the Alola boy looked next to him to see the Sea Weasel Pokémon starting to pant a little, despite of the fact that he was still running.

"Hey, Bui! How are you feeling? Still pumped up?" Kaito asked, causing Buizel to smirk in amusement at his human brother before he responded back with a determined "Bui", while continuing to pick up the pace.

But as the training wheel's speed continued increasing, so did the boys and their starters' speed and determination! By the time the training wheel's speed was going higher and higher, Sophocles took notice of his gauges starting to rise to the top!

Alerting noises came from the device as the Electric Type user blinked before he gaped at the results that was coming out.

"Ah! My gauges are going haywire!" Sophocles exclaimed as the boys continued running. But while they were doing so, both Ash and Pikachu began to glow together a little with golden light, with Ash's Z-Ring glowing as well, thanks to the Electrium-Z!

The same went for Kaito and Buizel, only that their glowing light were light blue, as the Sea Gauntlet began to glow as well, along with the Waterium-Z that was attached to it.

 **"No! Your gauges are right!"** Rotom buzzed in shock, causing Sophocles to widen his eyes in disbelief.

"But, then that would mean..." Sophocles started to say before he turned to see his two friends glowing together with their Pokémon partners!

"Turn it all the way UP!" Both boys shouted out together, the same going for Pikachu and Buizel as they continued to pick up the pace! As the light began to glow brighter and brighter, everyone watched in shock to see what was about to happen.

"Oh no!"

 **"Oh YES!"**

Before anyone else could react, the training wheel exploded! It knocked both Ash and Kaito away by surprise, the same going for both Buizel and Pikachu, as they were stunned from the small explosion they got caught up on.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Tapu Koko perked its head up to see two bright lights: one being golden and the other being light-blue. At feeling the energy, the Melemele Guardian knew what that light must've meant... it's by the power from Z-Power.

* * *

 **At the forest...**

Zeraora perked its head up at feeling a powerful wave of energy passing through it just now as it climbed up on a tree, before getting on the top to see two lights disappearing together slowly, causing it to narrow its eyes.

 _ **"Those lights..."**_ Zeraora breathed out before it jumped off the tree to stealthily take a closer look on what it had seen just now.

* * *

 **Back to the boys...**

The rest of Ash and Kaito's Pokémon, along with Togedemaru were all gaping in shock and disbelief for what they had seen just now from Kaito and Ash's training with Buizel and Pikachu!

Sophocles and Rotom were doing the same until the Rotom Pokédex panicked of what happened to the training wheel.

 **"HOW COULD YOU BOTH!?"** Rotom buzzed loudly, causing Kaito to shake his head and get his hair back to normal, with the same going for the Sea Weasel Pokémon before they puffed out smoke.

The Kanto Trainer and the Mouse Pokémon did the same as Ash questioned as to what happened just now.

"Uh... Anybody know what just happened?" Ash asked, unsure of what he and Kaito had done just now with their starter friends. The Alola boy rubbed the back of his head as Sophocles checked the data that his screen had shown.

"Impossible! I've never seen a number this high! Hey, guys! What were you doing?" Sophocles asked, as if he was amazed with everything that happened so far with his training wheel exploding due to the high amount of energy it gained from the boys.

"Honestly...? Beats me. But... I think I just had some kind of breakthrough! You wanna give it another go?" Ash asked, his smile coming up to his face again. The Alola boy stood up and dusted himself off, before he gave a small glare at Ash.

"Uh... let's not. What just happened should be enough." Kaito reminded, earning a sheepish look from the Kanto Trainer. Buizel and Pikachu smiled at each other before they were all approached by Sophocles' parents.

"What's going on out here?" Sophocles' mom asked, causing the boys and Pokémon to turn and see the mother and father coming to their way. They seemed to have heard the commotion, judging by their surprised looks.

At them approaching, Togedemaru happily jumped into Sophocles' mom's arms, before the mother noticed to see both Ash and Kaito looking rather roughed up by the explosion they were caught up in.

"Look at the both of you! You're both filthy!" Sophocles' mom pointed out in surprise, causing Kaito to sweat drop at the blunt comment.

"You all right?" Sophocles' dad asked, until the son grinned happily for the new experience he learned today from his friends.

"I've just had my first breakthrough discovery at Sophocles Laboratory!" Sophocles exclaimed happily, causing the mother and father to cock their heads in confusion, with the same going for Togedemaru.

While the Electric Type user was going on about how his discovery seemed to amazed him, no one had taken notice of Zeraora watching from above at the rooftop on Sophocles' house as it raised an eyebrow in amusement.

 _ **"So... the energy I felt before was due to this? Kai and his friends... They must've produced some sort of energy to take me by surprise."**_ Zeraora thought before a small smile crept up to its face.

 ** _"Interesting... Now I'm really starting to look forward to this..."_** Zeraora thought before it jumped off the roof, but not before leaving a little electricity as it made its way back to the forest.

But before it did so, Kaito gave one glance to where the Thunderclap Pokémon was standing at as he blinked to where he had seen a little of electricity disappear before it was completely gone.

Blinking in surprise, the Alola boy gave a small smile.

 _"So it was watching us for a moment..."_ Kaito thought before he looked down at his Sea Weasel Pokémon chatting with the rest of his Pokémon, along with Ash's three Pokémon and Togedemaru.

* * *

 **The next day...**

Kaito, Ash, and Sophocles met up with the others the next day after the class was on lunch break. The others were eager to know what had occurred in Kaito and Ash's training with Sophocles helping them out.

"So, you three... Had any breakthroughs at the Sophocles Laboratory?" Kiawe asked, with the Electric Type user being the one to answer.

"A major breakthrough! Both Ash and Kai do great with intense physical activity!" Sophocles explained, causing Mallow to smile knowingly.

"I'd expect that." Mallow commented, with Lana agreeing with a nod.

"So, does this mean the two of you have plans when you both battle against Tapu Koko and the Thunderclap Wanderer separately?" Camilla asked, causing the Kanto Trainer to nod as he began to explain.

"Yep! We've got a great plan for Tapu Koko! Whaddaya say, buddy?" Ash asked, turning to his Electric Type partner. But as he looked, he noticed to see his Mouse Pokémon struggling to get the affectionate Roly-Poly Pokémon off of him...

Sweat dropping at the struggle Pikachu was having, the Kanto Trainer gave a chuckle before he scratched his cheek.

"Uh... It's not a good time." Ash sheepishly replied, causing the other classmates to smile or chuckle at the simple response the Kanto Trainer had gave out before Lillie smiled, knowing that it may sound great for her two friends.

"It sounds like a good thing." Lillie commented, before Sophocles pointed out the new discovery he gained from the training wheel exercise.

"And I got some really cool data out of it!" Sophocles added, causing Hau to put his hands on the back of his head before he grinned at his two friends.

"Woo! Looks like you're both eager to battle the Island Guardian and the Thunderclap Wanderer, huh?" Hau asked with a grin, causing Kaito to nod back.

"Yeah... I just hope that it was enough to give them a good battle at least. I've seen how those two battle before, but... this is practically going up against one of them. Ash will be battling Tapu Koko, and I'll be facing the Wanderer." Kaito reminded with a sheepish smile.

"Don't be so negative, Kai. You'll do great! I'm sure of it! Win or lose, the best thing you and your Pokémon can do is give the Thunderclap Wanderer a great battle. It's nothing that serious, right?" Lana assured softly.

"You're right... I guess I shouldn't try to be so... frantic?" Kaito started to say before he struggled to pick the right word at the end. That caused the others to chuckle again before Pikachu's ears perked up.

The other Pokémon turned to the Mouse Pokémon in confusion before electricity sparked a little in Pikachu's cheeks! Widening his eyes, the Mouse Pokémon called out to everyone before he ran outside of the classroom.

Surprised by this, Togedemaru was the first to follow, followed by Buizel, Eevee, Steenee, Pichu, Vulpix, Snowy, and the three Rockruff! Rowlet also followed with Popplio, as everyone turned to see the Pokémon leaving.

"Whoa! Where's everyone going!? Hey!" Akira yelped as he ran out to go after them.

"Steenee, where are you going!?" Mallow called out as she joined in with the small chase. Kiawe and Sophocles joined in, followed by Hau and Camilla. Lana turned to Lillie, reminding that they need to follow everyone.

"Let's go, too." Lana spoke out, causing the timid student to nod in agreement. At that time, everyone ran after their leaving Pokémon to see where they were going.

By the time they all caught up, they took notice of their Pokémon all meeting up with Tapu Koko! The Melemele Island Guardian floated down to where the Pokémon were as the Kanto Trainer gasped in surprise.

"Tapu Koko!" Ash breathed out as Rotom was awed at the sight of it.

 **"Wow! In the flesh!"** Rotom buzzed as the others caught up.

"It's here... Melemele Island Guardian..." Camilla breathed out, with Akira whistling at the sight of it.

"I never I thought I would see it so soon with my own eyes." Akira admitted, until a realization came to the Electric Type user's mind.

"Maybe Tapu Koko used electricity to connect with Pikachu!" Sophocles guessed, with the Mouse Pokémon getting into his battle stance, in case if he needed to battle or not. Lillie frowned in confusion, unsure of why the Island Guardian would do such a thing.

"Why would Tapu Koko do that?" Lillie asked, causing Kiawe to give the answer.

"You know why. To challenge Ash to a battle." Kiawe spoke sternly, catching Lillie by surprise as the Kanto Trainer smiled at the sight of the Island Guardian. Kaito just stared as well before Ash spoke up to it.

"Tapu Koko! I wanted to see you, too!" Ash exclaimed, earning a serious cry from the Island Guardian. Seeing the stern look from the Island Guardian's eyes, the Kanto Trainer grinned as he accepted the challenge given to him.

"All right... Let's have a battle right now!" Ash proposed, causing Tapu Koko to narrow its eyes. But before it could react, Ash's Rockruff and Rowlet got in front of the Mouse Pokémon, as they all made challenging cries to the Island Guardian!

But Tapu Koko had only interest in one opponent right now, and that was the Mouse Pokémon that he fought with before. So with that in mind, the Island Guardian dove down and knocked both Rockruff and Rowlet away!

The shockwave from the Island Guardian's speed knocked both Rowlet and Rockruff away, much to their surprise as the Island Guardian pointed at Pikachu, showing that it had already chosen the Mouse Pokémon as its opponent.

Knowing that it would come to this, the Kanto Trainer grinned, as if he understood the choice that the Island Guardian has made just now.

"I think you want to battle against Pikachu... Yeah! 'Kay, buddy?"

"Pika!" Ash asked, causing the Mouse Pokémon to give an affirmative cry.

At the agreement, the Melemele Island Guardian floated over to one side of the battlefield, making Ash and Pikachu stand on the other side. Kaito and the others watched on the sidelines to see the battle go on as the Alola boy frowned.

 _"Tapu Koko is the only one that showed up so far... Did the Wanderer not hear or accept my challenge? Still... Even if it doesn't show up, this will be one big battle that everyone will want to see... And speaking of everyone..."_ Kaito thought.

He glanced to see a group of other students from different classes coming over to see what was going on between Ash and Tapu Koko.

"Hey! Who's that Pokémon!?"

"It's Tapu Koko! Could it be...!?"

The students were all shocked and awed to see the Island Guardian with their own eyes as Prof. Kukui managed to get through and see the battle starting to begin.

"Look at that..." Prof. Kukui breathed out, with Hau taking notice of his appearance.

"Prof. Kukui, did you hear the commotion?" Hau asked, earning a nod from the Alola Professor.

"I sure did, Hau... And isn't this an amazing turn of events?" Prof. Kukui chuckled, causing Mallow to agree, along with Akira and Camilla.

"Sure is!" Mallow piped up, until Lillie questioned as to why the Island Guardian appeared so suddenly out of nowhere.

"But I don't understand why Tapu Koko keeps showing up where Ash happens to be..." Lillie admitted, as she was still unsure about the Island Guardian's motives.

"Perhaps the answer to that will be contained in the battle we're about to see." Prof. Kukui stated. The moment he said those words, everyone turned their eyes to where the battle was about to begin.

"Cool... Let's go!" Ash declared, causing Tapu Koko to make a stern sound. Both sides glared at each other, with none of them making a move.

"They're so focused..." Lana commented, with Popplio giving an awed sound for her Electric Type friend. But Snowy wasn't too enthusiastic, as she looked rather afraid of what might happen during the battle.

"It'll be all right, Snowy." Lillie assured softly as Rotom came over to record the intense battle that was about to occur.

 **"I must record this!"** Rotom buzzed as he began the recording, with the others watching carefully.

"It's starting..." Hau pointed out as Tapu Koko made the first move by starting off with its Ability!

 **Tapu Koko VS Ash: Pikachu**

The Island Guardian created electricity with its Ability, Electric Surge, causing the whole battlefield to be used for Electric Type users! Sophocles grinned, as he knew that this was going to happen as he predicted.

"I thought so!" Sophocles grinned as Akira looked around.

"Whoa... An electric field? But this could also help out with Pikachu since he's an Electric Type. Right...?" Akira pointed out, knowing that the Mouse Pokémon was an Electric Type, thanks to the Alola Professor's tutoring.

"Yeah... I guess Tapu Koko just wanted to make this more electrifying and more intense." Camilla guessed as the Kanto Trainer started off with a quick move.

"Quick Attack, Pikachu! Now!" Ash yelled, allowing the Mouse Pokémon to charge headfirst with the speedy Normal Type attack. But the moment Pikachu got close, the Island Guardian vanished before reappearing.

"That's fast... As expected of the Island Guardian." Kaito breathed out before the Kanto Trainer kept up with the attacks.

"Use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu wasted no time as he used the tree to increase his agility by the Quick Attack as he aimed the Steel Type attack to where Tapu Koko was! But despite of the increased speed, the Island Guardian had no trouble blocking the little effective attack.

It knocked Pikachu away, much to the Mouse Pokémon's surprise. With the Electric Type knocked away, the Island Guardian took this chance to dive down to where Pikachu was falling and make a counterattack!

But Ash wasn't planning to let this go as he called for the same attack to make the second attempt hit.

"Okay, give it another try! Use Iron Tail!" Ash exclaimed. At that moment, the Mouse Pokémon managed to make a direct hit this time! Tapu Koko wasn't able to stop itself in time as it was knocked back into the air before it regained its balance in the air.

"It was a direct hit!" Akira pointed out excitedly, until Camilla reminded Akira of the level Tapu Koko was at.

"Don't celebrate yet. That was only one attack, and it didn't seem to do much to Tapu Koko. Remember, this is the Island Guardian we're talking about. It won't fall that easily." Camilla reminded seriously.

"That's true, but you know what? Those two are faster than they used to be." Prof. Kukui pointed out while the students were in awe of Ash making the first hit onto the Island Guardian.

"That special training produced results!" Sophocles added as Rotom took note of the speed the Mouse Pokémon was using.

 **"They've increased their normal speed by 12%!"** Rotom buzzed, taking note of how well Pikachu's speed has improved so far.

"Do you think... they can win?" Lana asked, causing Camilla to shake her head while biting her lips.

"I honestly don't know... Tapu Koko is the Island Guardian of Melemele Island, right? So there's no telling of whether Ash and Pikachu has a chance or not..." Camilla admitted, with Lillie feeling hopeful for the two.

"I hope the rest of the battle goes this well..." Lillie spoke hopefully, until the Alola boy reminded her of what Ash was to them.

"This is Ash and Pikachu we're talking about. Even if they're struck down or get stuck into a tough situation, I'm sure they can find a way to get back up. I mean, they've been like this back in their previous travels, right?" Kaito reminded.

He recalled of when the Kanto Trainer explained to him and the others at the Pokémon School one day of the previous regions he traveled with his friends and the Pokémon he has met in his travels.

"I guess... But like Camilla said, there's no telling on what might happen in this battle." Akira agreed, before he turned back to watch the battle go on.

Tapu Koko floated back on the ground, with the Kanto Trainer praising his Electric Type partner for making a hit.

"Pikachu, that was great! Now circle around and see if you can find an opening!" Ash called out, causing the Mouse Pokémon to give an affirmative cry. Without wasting time, Pikachu began to speed around Tapu Koko to find a good opening.

At seeing the Mouse Pokémon running around him, the Island Guardian turned its eyes to where its opponent was, so it could follow the Electric Type's movements.

"Check it out! Even Tapu Koko is looking rather troubled with Pikachu's speed! Maybe they can win this battle after all!" Hau pointed out with a grin, until the Alola Professor corrected the Kahuna's grandson on what could happen.

"Slow down. It's easier said than done." Prof. Kukui spoke out, and his words were right.

The moment Pikachu dashed to where Tapu Koko was from behind, the Island Guardian immediately turned and got ready to perform a powerful attack, causing Ash to realize this as he ordered a dodge to his Electric Type partner.

"Quick, Pikachu! Dodge that!" Ash shouted out.

But even at his order, the Mouse Pokémon stopped in his tracks and tried to run. That was, until Tapu Koko slammed on the ground to create a painful shockwave that first stunned Pikachu, before blasting him high into the air!

The Mouse Pokémon yelled in pain before skidding on the ground, much to everyone's surprise and concern.

"No, Pikachu!" Mallow gasped in shock.

"That was Nature's Madness. Major damage, no doubt!" Prof. Kukui spoke seriously, as he had recognized the Tapu's special move.

 _"Nature's Madness... It's a devastating move that can cut your energy by half the moment that you're hit! And judging by the looks of it, Pikachu seems to be feeling it pretty badly!"_ Kaito thought as sweat formed on his forehead.

Buizel and the other Pokémon watched carefully in concern as the Kanto Trainer called out to his Electric Type partner.

"Are you all right, Pikachu!?" Ash shouted out, causing Pikachu to weakly respond to him as he struggled to get up! But just as Pikachu could fully recover, Tapu Koko floated in front of him before using Discharge!

The powerful Electric Type attack knocked Pikachu back, before heading to where the crowd was watching! Panic arose from the sidelines until Togedemaru jumped up, taking all the electric shock from the Discharge attack with her Lightning Rod ability!

After the shock was over, the Roly-Poly Pokémon sighed in relief from the shock she absorbed, before Sophocles held her up and smiled gratefully at her.

"Thanks a lot, Togedemaru!" Sophocles exclaimed gratefully, as Akira sighed in relief.

"Yeah, really... All of us would've been shocked if it weren't for your ability..." Akira agreed, while the Alolan Professor smiled.

"Some close call. Like Akira said, that would've been quite the shock!" Prof. Kukui added, causing Togedemaru to cry out happily before she nuzzled the Electric Type user affectionately.

The touching moment stopped as Tapu Koko floated back up high in the air again, looking like it was ready to attack once more.

"An electric field only makes Tapu Koko's Discharge stronger. Pikachu's strong against Electric Type attacks, but..." Prof. Kukui started to say before he stopped himself. He knew that what he said next would mean nothing, as Ash seemed to be already at a disadvantage.

"Oh, Pikachu... Stay safe!" Lana breathed out in concern, with Popplio crying out a little in worry.

"Maybe it's just too hard..." Sophocles commented as Kaito frowned. The others had every right to be worried since Tapu Koko's devastating attacks left a serious mark onto the Mouse Pokémon.

 _"At this rate, if Ash doesn't think up a countermove soon, then this will be over before it even started... Tapu Koko only took little damage from Iron Tail, but the attacks from Nature's Madness and Discharge gave Pikachu a hard time..."_ Kaito thought before he narrowed his eyes.

 _"But still... That doesn't seem to be fazing Ash a little, judging by how he is taking this."_ Kaito thought as the Kanto Trainer tried to encourage his Mouse Pokémon to keep fighting back.

"Pikachu, get up! Come on!" Ash pleaded loudly, causing the Electric Type to manage to get up weakly. As the Kanto Trainer was ushering his partner to get up, he didn't take notice of the Electrium-Z starting to glow on his Z-Ring.

The others noticed this though, as Lillie was the first to question this.

"Now what's going on?" Lillie asked, with Kiawe knowing one thing about it.

"Tapu Koko couldn't be doing that..." Kiawe stated, until the Alolan Professor pointed out on what the Island Guardian was doing right now.

"It is. It's waiting for them to ramp up to full power!" Prof. Kukui explained, catching both Camilla and Hau by surprise.

"Ramp up to full power? Amazing..." Hau breathed out while the Queen of the Waves blinked before turning back to see Pikachu recovering from the significant amount of damage he had taken before.

"Way to go, Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, causing his Mouse Pokémon to make an affirmative cry until the Kanto Trainer took notice of the glowing Z-Ring, before he took notice of it in surprise.

"It's my Z-Ring..." Ash breathed out before he glanced up to see the Island Guardian still floating in the air, as if it was waiting for him to make their Z-Move work. Nodding to this, the Kanto Trainer was ready to use it now.

"Sorry if we took too long..."

"Pika!" Ash and Pikachu spoke out their words, causing Tapu Koko to narrow its eyes, as if it was anticipating the upcoming Z-Power it was going to feel from the Z-Move.

For Ash, both he and Pikachu got ready to pose together to strike their Z-Move onto the Island Guardian as he called to his Electric Type partner.

"'Kay, buddy! You know how hard we worked! Let's show the results!" Ash declared, with Pikachu giving a battle cry as he became surrounded by a golden aura, with the same going for the Kanto Trainer's Z-Ring.

"Here we go..." Akira breathed out, knowing on what's about to happen.

"They're ramping up! It's crunch time!" Prof. Kukui stated as the two partners began their Electric Type Z-Move pose together. With their movements at sync, the Z-Power was transferred from the Kanto Trainer to his Electric Type partner.

"Go, Pikachu!"

"Pika... Pikachu!" Ash called to his Mouse Pokémon as Pikachu began to create a giant energy of electricity to blast Tapu Koko as the two punched their fists together in unison to make the Z-Move do its work.

"Full power, NOW Use _**Gigavolt Havoc**_! Let's GO!" Ash shouted out. At the command, the Electric Type let out a determined cry before he shot the Electric Type Z-Move to where Tapu Koko was waiting!

As it was getting closer, Tapu Koko protected itself with its shell to prevent massive damage as it was blown back to a tree! Everyone felt the shockwaves from the attack hitting its mark as the Island Guardian quickly recovered before attempting to make a counterattack.

At seeing Tapu Koko coming, the Kanto Trainer was ready to counter back when he needed to.

"All right, use Iron Tail!" Ash shouted out. At the order, the Mouse Pokémon struck the Island Guardian with the Steel Type attack. But as Tapu Koko managed to take the hit, it knocked Pikachu away!

The force was enough to knock Pikachu hard, and smash him through the fence to where the cliff was! Everyone, including the Pokémon all gasped in shock to see Pikachu in a huge peril as Ash immediately dashed over to rescue his partner.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he dove after his stunned Electric Type partner.

"Ash!"

"Ash, oh no!" Both Kaito and Kiawe gasped, as they and Prof. Kukui ran over to see what had happened to the Kanto Trainer. But before they could get closer, Tapu Koko rushed to the rescue and passed them from above, before it dove down to save its opponents.

By the time Kaito, Kiawe, and the Alola Professor arrived to where Pikachu had started to fall with Rotom at their side, everyone else had already followed them. By that time, Tapu Koko was already floating back up in the air!

Ash and Pikachu were both on one of its shell arms as the Kanto Trainer waved to his friends and teacher with a grin on his face.

"Hey! Look, we're flying!" Ash called out, with Pikachu crying out excitedly. Everyone watching from below were awed to see this as Mallow and Sophocles were the first ones to be excited by this.

"With Tapu Koko!" Mallow pointed out in amazement.

"So cool!" Sophocles commented, as Camilla and the Alola Professor sighed in relief. Akira and Hau were grinning back at their friend while Kiawe, Lana, and Lillie were all watching in relief.

The same went for Kaito, who raised an eyebrow in amusement before he put his hands on the back of his neck. Ash's Rockruff and Rowlet were both calling out to their Trainer and Electric Type friend in content, both relieved to see them okay.

As Tapu Koko took Ash and Pikachu up in the air, Rotom took a quick picture, awed by how amazing it looked.

 **"This is one incredible picture!"** Rotom buzzed in amazement as the Kanto Trainer thanked the Island Guardian for the quick rescue.

"Thanks so much! It's awesome that you would help us out!" Ash spoke gratefully, with Pikachu doing the same. Acknowledging the thanks, the Island Guardian gave a small cry and nodded to the two before it let its former opponents down on the ground, where everyone was.

"Ash, you're not hurt, are you?" Prof. Kukui asked, only to get a shaking head from the Kanto Trainer.

"No way! I'm doing just fine!" Ash reassured with a smile, causing the others to smile in relief.

"Thank goodness..." Lillie breathed out as Camilla raised an eyebrow.

"You put all of us in a scare the moment you did that to save Pikachu, you know that?" Camilla reminded, causing the Kanto Trainer to scratch the back of his head sheepishly. But just when things seemed to be going well...

 **ZAP!**

Everyone all turned in surprise to see a bolt of blue electricity flashing at the other side of the battlefield, to where Tapu Koko was when the battle had first began. While everyone was startled on what was going on, Kaito blinked in realization.

"It's here..." Kaito breathed out, catching everyone's attention as they turned to see a figure appearing out of the blue bolt of lightning as it had its eyes closed, before it opened it to stare at where Kaito and his friends were standing at.

"It's the Thunderclap Wanderer..." Hau breathed out, as everyone watched it with shock and awe. Even other students at the Pokémon School were shocked on what they were seeing.

"Who's that Pokémon?"

"Could it be that Mythical Pokémon that everyone was talking about?"

"Oh! You mean the Thunderclap Wanderer!?"

The words were being shared around by the students that weren't in Kaito's class as the Alola boy smiled weakly before he stepped up to face the opponent that he wanted to challenge earlier.

"So you're here... I didn't expect that you would come and be here, especially with all the students and Pokémon here watching!" Kaito admitted, causing the Thunderclap Pokémon to narrow its eyes before it got onto the battlefield.

Once it was ready, it suddenly vanished, leaving behind a bit of electricity. It surprised everyone, but what surprised them more is when the Wanderer suddenly got close to where Kaito and his three Pokémon were!

Rockruff and Vulpix yelped in surprise while the Alola boy blinked. The Thunderclap Wanderer turned its eyes to the Alola boy before it pointed at him, before pointing to where Buizel was, who stood next to his human brother with a stern expression.

"Grr..." Zeraora grunted, as if it was gesturing on who it wanted to battle. At the challenge, Kaito smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Buizel and me? That's perfectly fine. Let's do this!" Kaito spoke calmly, allowing the Wanderer to smirk a little before it took a giant leap back, landing on the position it was in before it confronted both Kaito and Buizel.

"That was a big surprise... It suddenly vanished and then reappeared to where Kai and Buizel was..." Hau breathed out in amazement.

"So this is what the Thunderclap Wanderer looks like. It must be a powerful opponent..." Kiawe commented as Lillie frowned in worry.

"I've seen it save both Kaito and myself before from when we were facing against Team Rocket, so it's a good Pokémon like Tapu Koko, right?" Lillie asked, only for Ash to reassure to her that her guess was correct.

"Don't worry! It IS a good Pokémon! It probably wanted to have a battle with Kai to test his strength!" Ash assured, until Camilla corrected the Kanto Trainer, before speaking of what she and Hau did yesterday.

"Actually... it was Kaito that challenged the Wanderer to a battle yesterday... And by the looks of it, it looked as if the Wanderer had accepted his challenge." Camilla explained, catching everyone except Hau and Prof. Kukui by surprise.

Kaito and Buizel stood where Ash stood with Pikachu as the Alola boy turned to his Sea Weasel Pokémon.

"This may be one of our toughest battles... Like the time when we had to face Tokio and his Type: Null. You ready to do this, Bui?" Kaito asked, earning a determined "Bui" from the Water Type as it got onto the battlefield to face the Wanderer.

"Bui!" Buizel shouted, catching the Thunderclap Pokémon's attention before it grinned as to what Buizel had said to him just now. It positioned itself, preparing to battle against the human boy it protected so far, along with his three Pokémon.

Everyone watched carefully as Kaito offered the first move to Zeraora.

"You make the first move!" Kaito offered, catching the Electric Type by surprise a little.

 **Zeraora VS Kaito: Buizel**

 **(Zeraora's Theme OST)**

But at the offer being given, the Thunderclap Pokémon narrowed its eyes before it let out a loud battle cry! Its body glowed a little with electricity surrounding it as it slammed its fists on the ground, causing electricity to travel to where Buizel was!

 _"That move..."_ Kaito thought before he called for a counterattack.

"Buizel, use Ice Beam!" Kaito shouted out, allowing the Sea Weasel Pokémon to counter the powerful attack with the Ice Type attack! The two moves met together before exploding by the collision, as the Alola boy called for another attack.

"Buizel, use Aqua Jet!" Kaito called, causing Buizel to surround himself with water before he lunged to where Zeraora was, who dodged out of the way several times before knocking the Sea Weasel Pokémon away!

This caused Aqua Jet to be negated as Buizel tumbled away, until the Alola boy called for the same attack.

"Use Aqua Jet one more time!" Kaito exclaimed, giving Buizel the chance to leap back into his feet before attempting to lunge himself to where Zeraora was! This time, instead of trying to knock Buizel away, Zeraora countered by having Thunder Punch do the work!

The two moves collided together before it knocked both Pokémon back.

"It's only the beginning but the battle is already starting to get intense..." Mallow pointed out until Lillie pointed out the disadvantage Kaito had.

"Buizel is a Water Type, and with the two moves the Thunderclap Wanderer has shown so far... Buizel won't be able to take it too long if this battle keeps up... Do you think Kaito can win...?" Lillie asked, feeling concerned for the Alola boy.

Both Popplio and Snowy expressed worry, with the same going for Kaito's Rockruff and Vulpix as Ash turned to them, assuring that the Alola boy will be fine.

"Don't worry! This is Kai and Buizel we're talking about! They're not gonna give up that easily!" Ash assured as he smiled, turning to where Buizel was dodging several Thunder attacks Zeraora has shot by using Aqua Jet and Agility together!

Eventually, one attack made a small graze to the Sea Weasel Pokémon's arm, causing him to wince but not reveal it as he came face-to-face with the Thunderclap Pokémon, as the Alola boy called for the attack.

"Again! Use Aqua Jet!" Kaito shouted out, allowing the Sea Weasel Pokémon to make contact and knock Zeraora back before the Alola boy continued on with the attacks, as he called to keep the pressure going.

"Now, Ice Beam!" Kaito exclaimed. The Ice Type attack was launched, until Zeraora used its arms to block it! The Ice Beam froze its two arms before the Thunderclap Pokémon broke it by using Thunder Punch's electricity.

"Yeah! That's how you do it! Keep up the pressure, Kai!" Hau called out, as he, Eevee, and Pichu cheered for their friend to keep going as Lana soon joined in, with Akira, Camilla, and Kiawe.

"Keep pushing! You can do it, Kai!"

"You and Buizel can do it! Keep fighting!"

"Don't give up! You can fight hard!"

"Don't forget the bond that the two of you have together!"

Eventually, everyone began to cheer for Kaito and Buizel so that they could win against the Thunderclap Pokémon together. As if he was hearing it, the Alola boy smiled as he kept the battle going.

"Rain Dance, let's go!" Kaito exclaimed, giving Buizel the chance to raise his paws up high in the air and summon rain clouds to give himself the advantage! Zeraora made no movements to counter this as it narrowed its eyes.

"Now, go! Aqua Jet and Agility together once more!"

That was all the order Buizel needed as he surrounded himself with water once more. Thanks to Agility's effect and his Ability, Swift Swim, the multiple speed attack combos began to work as Zeraora took a few hits from the combo.

"There it is! That speed combo!" Sophocles pointed out, with Akira nodding.

"For sure! The Wanderer should take lots of damage from that!" Akira assured, until the Professor reminded his students of what the Thunderclap Pokémon was to them right now.

"Don't forget... This is the Thunderclap Wanderer we're talking about. Even with those attacks, I'm sure it still won't be easy for Kaito to win." Prof. Kukui assured sternly, causing everyone to look back as Zeraora glared to where the attacks were coming from.

While getting hit, the Thunderclap Pokémon closed its eyes to focus where Buizel could come from next, before it suddenly opened and widened its eyes! Letting out a loud battle cry, it used Thunder Punch to knock Buizel away!

The attack caught Buizel off guard as he took the super effective attack before tumbling next to where the Alola boy stood.

"Buizel!" Kaito gasped before he looked to see Zeraora starting to recover a little from the multiple attacks he had taken from the speed combo. Biting his lips, the Alola boy looked to see Buizel panting a little in exhaustion.

 _"The damages he had taken must've been hard. And even with Rain Dance, Buizel won't be able to do too much if the Wanderer was somehow able to counter it so easily like that..."_ Kaito thought before he closed his eyes.

At that moment, the Sea Gauntlet began to glow, causing Kaito to blink before he looked at it to see the Gauntlet glowing along with the Waterium-Z.

"The Gauntlet and the Z-Crystal... It's glowing? It's just like with Ash when he was battling Tapu Koko..." Kaito asked himself as Ash noticed this.

"Check it out! It's happening just like with what happened to my Z-Ring!" Ash pointed out as Camilla looked up, only to see Tapu Koko floating high up above on where the battlefield was, causing her to frown.

"Is Tapu Koko doing this...?" Camilla asked, causing Hau to look up and see the Island Guardian fixing its gaze on Kaito's battle with the Thunderclap Wanderer.

Before anyone could react, the Alola boy took a deep breath and sighed while Zeraora awaited for Kaito and Buizel's next move.

Turning to the Sea Weasel Pokémon, the Alola boy smiled calmly and called to him.

"Buizel... Are you ready? Let's use our Z-Move now and show how strong our bond and power are together to the Wanderer!" Kaito suggested, earning a grin and a determined "Bui" from his Water Type partner.

Nodding to the call, the Alola boy got ready to pose, with the same going for Buizel as he got in front of his human brother. The two began making movements with sync as Ash grinned at what they were about to do.

"They're about to do it! Their Z-Move!" Ash exclaimed, with Pikachu giving an excited cry. Everyone else watched with anticipation as the two posed together in unison, before they were fully prepared.

"Get ready, because this move will show how strong our bond is together! No more hesitation! No more holding back! Let's go! _**Hydro Vortex**_ , let's go!" Kaito shouted out, while Buizel let out a loud battle cry.

At the Z-Power being transferred into him, the Sea Weasel Pokémon slammed into Zeraora, who flinched, but managed to withstand it until the Z-Move began its work! The Thunderclap Pokémon found itself being pummeled hard by the Z-Move.

Eventually, the attack had done its work, creating a large explosion! Everyone felt the shockwaves of the Z-Move making the hit as Buizel jumped back to stand in front of his human brother.

But with the Z-Move taking most of his energy, the Sea Weasel Pokémon found it hard to stay on his two feet, which made the Alola boy feel concerned to him.

"Buizel, are you all right!?" Kaito asked, earning a weak grin and "Bui" from the Water Type. Nodding to his Sea Weasel Pokémon's answer, the Alola boy looked to where the Z-Move had done its work on the Thunderclap Pokémon.

But to his surprise...

"What!?" Kaito gasped as he watched to see the smoke clear away and reveal Zeraora being wounded moderately, but still standing. Its stern expression hasn't changed, but it seemed to look like it was wincing from the powerful attack it had taken.

"No way..." Mallow breathed out in shock.

"It looked like a direct hit, but it's still standing! And even after all the attacks it took from Buizel's moves!" Kiawe pointed out in disbelief as Kaito gritted his teeth, realizing that even the Z-Move wasn't enough to win.

 _"It's just like that time with our battle against Tokio...! Our Z-Move wasn't enough to knock it out!"_ Kaito thought as he watched Zeraora recover from the Z-Move before its body became surrounded with electricity! Widening his eyes, the Alola boy knew what was coming.

"Not good! Buizel, get out of there!" Kaito yelled, catching Buizel's attention. But with the energy he had spent in battling and by using the Z-Move, the Sea Weasel Pokémon found it difficult to dodge as he tried to run to evade it!

But the Thunderclap Pokémon wasn't about to make it easy as it slammed its fist on the ground, sending electricity to where Buizel was! The move smashed the Water Type into the air, much to the Alola boy's shock.

"NO!" Kaito yelled as he ran to catch his defeated Water Type, only to get hit and knocked back from the force from the Thunderclap Wanderer's attack. The two tumbled on the ground, much to everyone's surprise.

 **Winner: Zeraora**

 **(End OST)**

"Kai!"

"Kaito! Buizel!"

Everyone in the Alola boy's classroom ran over to check on the Alola boy as Kaito groaned a little in pain from skidding on the ground on his back. But at the moment he tried to get up, something sharp clashed with his mind!

Widening his eyes, he shook his head as a dizzy feeling came to his head, making it hard for him to get back up.

"What..." Kaito groaned before he felt his vision starting to blur. The last thing he thought he had seen was the Thunderclap Wanderer running over to where he and Buizel was also before his vision turned black.

 **Memory**

 _"T-Thank you... You saved us..."_

 _"Zera..."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Zera! Zeraora!"_

 _"Bui?"_

 _"Zera...ora? Zeraora? Is that your name?"_

 _"Zera!"_

 _"I see... It's... It's nice to meet you, Zeraora! My name is Kaito! But you can call me Kai!"_

 **Reality**

"...to! Kaito! Can you hear me!?"

Kaito slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times, seeing that it was Prof. Kukui that was calling to him. Ash, Hau, Lana, Camilla, and the others were all looking down at him and Buizel with worried expressions on their faces, with the same going for the Pokémon friends.

"Everyone... What... What happened?" Kaito started to ask, causing Akira to explain.

"When you tried to save Buizel, you seemed to have knocked yourself out." Akira explained, causing Lillie to agree with him.

"He's right. You had us all worried..." Lillie added, causing the Alola boy to frown before he looked down to see Buizel returning to reality as well before he looked up at his human brother in worry, before looking rather upset.

"It's okay, Buizel... It's not your fault that we lost..." Kaito assured as he comforted the Sea Weasel Pokémon with a hug, causing Buizel to calm down. Kaito's Rockruff and Vulpix ran over to join in, as they were more worried for them than the others were!

"I'm sorry if we made everyone worry, but... We're fine now." Kaito assured softly, causing the others to look at him with relieved expressions until Kaito noticed to see... Zeraora standing a little distance away from where he and the others were.

Getting Buizel off of him gently, the Alola boy stood up and walked over to where Zeraora stood with the others watching. The Thunderclap Pokémon didn't move or made any hints that it was going to run off as it watched Kaito walk up to it.

"Zeraora... That's your real name, right?" Kaito asked, catching the Thunderclap Pokémon by surprise, as did it also surprise the students, Pokémon, and the Alola Professor. Buizel didn't seem to be as it gazed at the two with a knowing look.

At seeing Kaito remember its name, the Wanderer narrowed its eyes before it gave a slow nod to the Alola boy. A smile crept up to its face, catching the Alola boy by surprise. But before he could ask, he felt something poking onto his forehead.

Like before, Zeraora poked his forehead with its two claws from its paw, although it wasn't meant to hurt the Alola boy as he took a step back in surprise.

"Again... Zeraora?" Kaito asked, causing Zeraora to give a small nod before it surrounded its body with electricity. It then disappeared out of sight, leaving a bit of electricity on where it had once stood.

Everyone watched in awe to see that the former opponent of the Alola boy had left before Kaito closed his eyes.

His lips quivered, making it look like he wanted to cry for some reason. His three Pokémon ran over to where he stood, as they all looked up at him. Suddenly, they all widened his eyes at what they were seeing.

Ash came over with Pikachu to check up on the Alola boy as the Kanto Trainer approached him with a concerned expression on his face.

"Hey, Kai... You okay...!" Ash started to ask before he blinked. Pikachu reacted the same way as he too, widened his eyes.

Kaito's lips were quivering as tears fell from his eyes as he choked, sounding like he wasn't trying to cry, but it was futile.

"Kai..." Ash breathed out in worry before he frowned. Something had happened to make his Alola friend this way, but... the only thing Ash knew, was that it involved with what Kaito had said to the Thunderclap Pokémon, now known as Zeraora.

"I... remembered its name... I remember it... I don't know why I'm like this... I don't know why... I don't..." Kaito choked, now sobbing as he fell to his knees, much to his Pokémon's concern as they all tried to comfort him, with Buizel having tears well up in his eyes.

The Water Type comforted his human brother back with a hug, as Rockruff and Vulpix joined in. The Kanto Trainer hugged Kaito from behind, as Pikachu did the same, followed by Ash's Rockruff and Rowlet, causing the Alola boy to accept the comfort he was given.

The others slowly walked over to where the boys and their Pokémon were, as they all watched to see their good friend being comforted. Eventually, they all tried to comfort their crying friend with Prof. Kukui watching his students do so.

He frowned, unsure of why the Alola boy was feeling this way.

 _"Zeraora... That was the name Kaito spoke of about the Thunderclap Wanderer... But, what about it made him feel this way...?"_ Prof. Kukui thought as he continued to watch his students give comfort to their still crying friend.

For Tapu Koko, the Island Guardian watched from above before it turned to where the forest was, where Zeraora could be at.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Zeraora sat on the ground while leaning its back on the tree. Wincing from the wounds it had taken from its battle against Kaito and Buizel, the Thunderclap Pokémon sighed and closed its eyes before opening them up again.

 **"That was one battle... that had me going."** Zeraora commented before it looked up at the blue sky. Narrowing its eyes, it recalled as to what Kaito called it earlier before it made its leave.

 _"Zeraora... That's your real name, right?"_ Kaito's question rang the Thunderclap Wanderer's mind as it sighed.

 **"That battle must've made him remember... a little bit of our past together..."** Zeraora grunted to itself before it closed its eyes.

 **"Kai... If it weren't for that incident, I wouldn't have run off like that, but..."** Zeraora spoke to itself before it shook its head.

 **"I'm sorry, Kai..."** Zeraora spoke again as it kept its eyes on the sky.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Beam, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Rockruff (M): (Crunch, Dig** **, Rock Slide, Howl)**

 **Vulpix (F): (Ember, Roar, Baby-Doll Eyes, Quick Attack)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 39: Off to Treasure Island! Kaito and Ash!**

 **Chapter 40: It's a Tough Task! A Scared Eevee?**

 **Chapter 41: Litten Returns! A New Life! Pt. 1**

 **Chapter 42: Litten Returns! A New Life! Pt. 2**

 **Chapter 43: A Wolf Boy and a Wolf Father!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Those girls really liked shopping... I mean, we've been spending most of the morning at the shopping district...

Kaito: You can't blame them... Girls tend to like shopping more than guys, when it comes to jewelry or accessories and all that.

Ash: Hey, Kai! Check it out! That looks like an uninhabited island! What do you say we go check it out, while borrowing the kayak?

Kaito: You can borrow the kayak if you want, but Buizel and I prefer swimming, since traveling underwater is a great sight for us to see...

Ash: Okay, sure! But hey... Wait a second... Kai, what's wrong with your legs? Is it cramps? Or is it something new and weird...?

Kaito: New and weird is right... I thought I saw something was attached or glowing on my legs... I must be imagining stuff...

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Ash and Kaito faces Tapu Koko and Zeraora separately in a battle

\- Ash's battle with Tapu Koko ends with a draw when Pikachu falls off a cliff

\- Kaito loses his battle against Zeraora, but remembers Zeraora's name


	39. Off to Treasure Island! Kaito and Ash!

**Chapter 39: Off to Treasure Island! Kaito and Ash!**

"Come on, Kai? Can you please cheer up?" Hau asked with a frown.

Kaito sighed, his face showing on how upset or depressed he looked. Ever since his battle with the Thunderclap Wanderer, now known as Zeraora yesterday... the Alola boy found it hard to enjoy spending time with his friends and Pokémon.

Because of that, Hau and Lana had invited Kaito to join them and the others in their shopping at the shopping district so that they could cheer the Alola boy up, while buying the things that they wanted or needed.

But for the Alola boy, it was hard for him now that he remembered a little about his history with the Thunderclap Pokémon, with him remembering Zeraora's name.

"Bu? Bu bui?"

"Rock...?"

"Vul...?"

He felt his three Pokémon tapping onto him or tugging on his shorts as he looked down to see his three Pokémon all looking at him in concern, causing him to give them a weak smile to comfort them and get them out of their worries.

"Sorry... I know that we're supposed to have fun by coming here with the others... Don't worry. I think I'll be better when the day goes by." Kaito said softly, causing Vulpix to smile a little in satisfaction at hearing that.

Buizel and Rockruff however, weren't sure of whether to believe that or not. Because after the tears and upset expression their human brother had let out yesterday, they knew that it was going to take a lot more than a little shopping to turn that depressed expression backwards.

But Hau seemed to have accepted it, though it looked hesitant, as he gave a small smile of relief before he left his friend be, knowing that he would want to be alone with his Pokémon for a while, now that he was like this.

The group was soon at a small shop where there seemed to be sweets for Pokémon, and some accessories that the girls would seem to enjoy. The boys looked like they had already the things that they needed, except for Kaito.

For the Kanto Trainer, he was curious as to one of the sweets as he picked it up.

"What's that? Is it candy?" Ash asked, with Pikachu giving a curious cry.

"Pika?" Pikachu questioned before Rotom floated over to explain.

 **"It's a kind of Pokémon food they call Poké Beans!"** Rotom explained, causing Ash to smile at learning what it was now.

"Yeah? Poké Beans sound good! Wonder which one Pikachu would like..." Ash wondered as he picked up several different colored Poké Beans to see what his Electric Type partner would prefer.

As for Mallow, she picked up a rather unique Poké Bean for Steenee to enjoy.

"Look, Steenee! Steenee likes this floral-patterned Poké Beans!" Mallow stated, causing the evolved Grass Type to cry out in joy, much to the Rotom Pokédex's surprise as it floated over to take a picture.

 **"What!? Floral-patterned!? Updating data! I didn't know they had Poké Beans like that!"** Rotom admitted as the Kanto Trainer picked up a yellow colored one, knowing that Pikachu's body color was yellow.

"This Pikachu-colored one might be good. What do you think, buddy?" Ash asked, earning an affirmative cry from the Mouse Pokémon. Nodding to him, the Kanto Trainer called for the clerk so that he could buy the Poké Bean.

"I'll take this, please!" Ash called out as he walked over to the clerk.

As for the girls, Lillie turned to Mallow, Lana, and Camilla before she called for them to follow her.

"Mallow? Lana? Camilla? I'd like to look at scarves and bandanna for Snowy. Sound good?" Lillie asked, causing Snowy to give a happy cry of agreement. Camilla smiled at the idea and nod in approval.

"Sounds good... Little Snowy would look good with a little accessory." Camilla stated, with Mallow nodding.

"She's right! Let's go, then!" Mallow agreed before the girls headed over to the section where there were scarves and accessories they could see and possibly buy. The boys watched them leave as Ash joined them.

"You know... They're sure having a wonderful time." Sophocles pointed out, with Kiawe giving a shrug.

"I guess..." Kiawe agreed before Rotom revealed on how much the girls like to shop with his data.

 **"Some statistics have shown when asked if they liked to go shopping, over 87% answered they really like it, or they at least don't mind it one bit!"** Rotom explained, causing Sophocles to frown.

"They should ask us the same thing!" Sophocles groaned, causing Hau to smile sheepishly.

"Aw, come on, Sophocles... It can't be that bad!" Hau tried to reassure, before Kiawe frowned.

"Not sure about that, Hau... You never know what could happen." Kiawe reminded, causing the Kahuna's grandson to sweat drop at the reminder before he kept the sheepish smile on his face.

"Well... We've been in the shopping district for a long time, have we? I mean, this could be the last stop before we part ways with one another for today, right?" Hau asked, causing the other boys to remain silent.

"Um... guys?" Hau tried to ask again before he was met with silence, causing him to sweat drop.

* * *

 **Later...**

"Glad you found something nice!" Mallow giggled as she and the other girls walked out of the store while the boys were waiting. At seeing them come out, the Electric Type user smiled sheepishly, hoping that this was the last stop.

"Hah... So I guess that wraps it up, doesn't it?" Sophocles asked, only to have his hope shot down when Mallow corrected him.

"Not just yet, Sophocles! Next, it's off to Alola Sunrise!" Mallow declared, before pumping her fist in the air, with Lana following her lead.

"Yay!" Lana cried out while Camilla and Lillie smiled together. Of course, this caused Hau, Kiawe, and Sophocles to sweat drop at the girls planning to shop even more with whatever they're going to.

"You're kidding!" Sophocles groaned in despair as Lillie smiled happily at the thought of the accessory shop.

"Alola Sunrise! I've always wanted to go there!" Lillie sighed happily, causing the Kanto Trainer to be confused as he hadn't heard of the shop yet.

"Hold on... What's Alola Sunrise?" Ash asked in confusion.

"It's an accessory shop for Melemele Island girls and super-popular!" Mallow explained cheerfully, causing the boys to frown at the words.

"Oh boy..." Sophocles sighed with Hau scratching the back of his head.

"Super-popular...? What about for us boys...?" Hau asked with a pout.

 **"Accessory shop?"** Rotom added with a deadpanned tone and expression, as the Kanto Trainer joined in.

"For Melemele Island girls..." Ash added sheepishly, as Mallow grinned at the thought of the shop.

"They're made out of Heart Scales washed that wash up on the beach! And Corsola branches! They have the most amazing accessories there, and everything is completely natural!" Mallow explained brightly.

"Totally!" Lana added brightly, with Lillie and Camilla joining in.

"They're all from the ocean... Ah..." Camilla sighed while Lillie gave a pleasant sigh. This only made the boys feel more uncomfortable as Kiawe was the first to take his leave to head back home.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go home. I want to give my Pokémon back at the farm all the Pokémon food I bought for them today." Kiawe explained as he got onto his Charizard, who prepared to take off into the air.

"Sure!" Hau called as he waved to his friend goodbye as the Fire Type user took off to head back to Akala Island. As soon as he was gone, Sophocles suddenly yelled out loud, startling the others as he began to walk off weirdly.

"AH! I forgot to water the flowers in my garden! See ya!" Sophocles nervously explained as he began to walk off, only to get called out by Kaito.

"Hold it right there, Sophocles." Kaito spoke out, causing the Electric Type user to freeze in his tracks as he nervously glanced to where Kaito was standing, who glared at him with a knowing expression.

"W-What is it, Kai?" Sophocles asked, with Togedemaru giving a confused expression.

"You're trying to walk away with that lame excuse, right? Your dad is the one that's in charge of watering the flowers. All you do is experiment or gather data at the Sophocles Laboratory." Kaito reminded, causing Sophocles to gulp.

"N-No! I mean... well... my dad entrusted me with his flowers for today, so I...!" Sophocles tried to explain, only to have Hau frown in suspicion as well, along with both Ash and Pikachu.

"Hang on... If your dad entrusted you with the flowers, then why did you come with us when you could be doing that now?" Hau asked, causing the Electric Type user to sweat even more before he raced out of their sight.

"G-GOTTA GO!" Sophocles yelled as he ran off, much to Hau's surprise as he ran after the escaping Electric Type user.

"H-Hey! Sophocles! Get back here!" Hau called out as he ran after the retreating figure. At the two running, both Kaito and Ash sweat dropped at them as the Kanto Trainer gave a nervous chuckle.

"...Just look at them go." Ash chuckled nervously, earning a slight nod from the Alola boy.

But just as they agreed on one thing, Rotom began to buzz in with the alarm setting! Everyone turned to the Rotom Pokédex in surprise as he showed a timer of what could happen later.

 **"Alolan Detective Laki is starting in just 17 minutes and 30 seconds, give or take a few!"** Rotom buzzed, causing Kaito to sweat drop.

"That show again...? You do realize that the DVR can record it, right?" Kaito reminded, only to get an excuse from the Rotom Pokédex on why it needed to leave.

 **"That's true, but watching it live and recorded is what a true Laki fan would do! See you later!"** Rotom exclaimed as it floated off, leaving Ash and Kaito be with the rest of the girls.

"Oh man..." Kaito muttered as he sweat dropped, with the same going for Ash as he tried to make up an excuse of what he wanted to do.

"Uh... You know what? I've got something, too..." Ash started to say until the girls crowded around the boys, all trying to convince them to come with them!

"You've got to come! I know the two of you will have a great time! Especially you, Kaito!" Mallow assured brightly, causing the Kanto Trainer to sweat drop while the Alola boy frowned at the assurance.

"Are you serious...?" Kaito asked, causing Lana to pipe up.

"Come on, let's go! Pikachu, Buizel, Rockruff, and Vulpix... You all come, too!" Lana called out, causing Pikachu and Vulpix to look at the girls curiously while Buizel and Rockruff gave deadpanned looks, realizing that they were outnumbered.

Eventually, the boys soon realized they had to give in, as they both sighed in defeat.

"All right..."

"Sure..."

* * *

 **(Pokémon Opening: Breathe English Subbed)**

 **(I do not own this ending song)**

 _ **A music chart full of positive words  
**_ _ **Giving a supportive push even when you didn't ask**_

(Kaito opens his eyes, before revealing the Sea Gauntlet, which began to shine brightly)

(The opening title reveals itself on the screen)

 _ **You are doing your best already**_  
 _ **Don't know why you're rushing and forcing yourself to change something**_

(Shiho trips, much to Seita's surprise until Kaito helps his little sister up, causing Shiho to smile)

(Kaito is joined by Buizel, Vulpix, and Rockruff, before he turns to see Ash and the rest of his classmates calling to him while running towards him)

 _ **Do you think that you're not good enough now? If you don't act quick enough**_

(Hau is eating a malasada with Pichu and Eevee before he blinks, turning to the window of the malasada shop to see dark clouds)

(Camilla is enjoying her time at the beach with Austin, Comfey, Fomantis, Litten, and Cutiefly until she notices the dark clouds)

 _ **Can you not make it to the future?**_

(Kaito watches the sky as he sighs before Ash puts his arm around his shoulder, much to his surprise as Ash grins at him)

(The boys watch with Shiho, Seita, Rowlet, and Vulpix, seeing Buizel and Pikachu sparring together, with Ash's Rockruff and Kaito's Rockruff against one another)

 _ **The negative is only an important fragment of**_  
 _ **Your spectacular journey**_

(Kaito is near the ocean until he turns to see unknown people sending out their Pokémon to attack him)

(Kaito tries to defend himself only for the enemies to blast all their attacks on him)

(Just as Kaito looked like he was hit, a giant thunderbolt repelled the attacks, revealing Zeraora)

 _ **Why not just be as you are**_  
 _ **If you make an unassuming voice, it will echo**_

(Storm clouds gather before a giant wave splashes in the air)

(Camilla holds her necklace to her, looking afraid until she's comforted by her Pokémon)

(Akira walks up on a cliff with Rockruff, who has a strange gemstone attached on its rock collar)

 _ **I've heard it from a well-known phrase, before you know it, it will still remain unchanged**_

(King Kaisuke reunites with Shizuka, who smiles at the Sea King with tears welling up in her eyes)

(A Primarina uses **Oceanic Operetta** , as the giant water orb explodes, splashing water everywhere)

 ** _Even if it doesn't become famous, it's still your song_**

(Kaito and Ash faces Zeraora with Pikachu and Buizel as the battle gets intense)

(Kaito opens his eyes again, only to be sleeping on the beach with all of his friends and Pokémon)

 **(Opening End)**

* * *

With the girls convincing Ash and Kaito to come with them to the Alola Sunrise, the six students all made it there to see the collection and accessories that were displayed for them to see and buy.

The girls enjoyed it a lot, along with Popplio, Steenee, Snowy, and Ribombee... The boys on the other hand were having a bit of trouble trying to enjoy it, as this was a shop for Melemele Island girls.

Vulpix was more curious than bored, while Pikachu was attracted by the Sweet Scent of joy Steenee gave out when she wore some white jewelry and some accessories that she seemed to enjoy.

Rockruff and Buizel just watched with boredom, as they just stood with their human brother. They weren't really interested much in the accessories, so they just watched as the girls all enjoyed their time.

While the girls and their Pokémon partners were enjoying their time looking and trying stuff at the Alola Sunrise, the boys headed outside with their Pokémon friends, before they looked to see an island a bit far ahead.

Ash grinned at the sight of it while Kaito just watched. At seeing the expression the Alola boy had on his face, the Kanto Trainer frowned.

"You okay, Kai...?" Ash asked, causing the Alola boy to blink before he sighed.

"Don't know... I'm not really sure on how to feel about this." Kaito admitted, causing Ash to frown.

"The Thunderclap Wanderer... You called it Zeraora. Was that its real name?" Ash asked, earning a nod from the Alola boy.

"Yeah... When Zeraora wrapped the battle up after my Z-Move with Buizel failed to finish it off, I got a bit of a... flashback? That flashback... It made me remember what that Pokémon's name was..." Kaito explained, causing Ash to blink.

The Alola boy looked up at the blue sky, his expression showing on how troubled he felt with everything that happened yesterday.

"I don't know why I got so upset yesterday... But... just remembering its name... made me... I don't know... so upset." Kaito explained, leaving the Kanto Trainer to frown again before Ash looked back to where the island was.

Then, feeling the need to stretch, both he and Pikachu stretched their bodies up together, both feeling the relief of doing it.

"Mm... It feels great!" Ash grunted happily.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried out in agreement, causing Kaito and his three Pokémon to all turn to them.

"You seem to be pretty relaxed..." Kaito commented, causing the Kanto Trainer to chuckle. Before he could respond, a woman came over to the boys and watched the island with them.

"Beautiful, isn't it? It's wonderful to be able to look at the ocean while I'm at work." The manager of the store explained as she came over, looking at the island for a moment before she turned to the boys.

"Did you boys come here with your friends? You all must be close." The manager asked, causing Kaito to blink before he gave a small nod to the question in response. Ash just blushed a little before he gave a sheepish grin in response.

The manager then pointed to the island where the boys once looked.

"You see? Are you two able to make out that little island over there?" The manager asked, causing the boys to turn and see where she was pointing at before the Alola boy gave a small smile as he responded back with his question.

"That's Treasure Island over there, right...? Where it's filled with many different wild Pokémon there?" Kaito asked, catching Ash's attention while the manager smiled.

"Oh? So you know about it? Yes... That is Treasure Island over there." The manager answered with a smile, while the Kanto Trainer grew curious about it.

"Treasure Island?" Ash repeated in confusion.

"I go there sometimes to find materials to make my accessories. I really do it for fun. Plus, like your friend said here, I also get to see a lot of wild Pokémon." The manager explained, much to Ash's excitement.

"Pokémon? I wanna go to Treasure Island, too! What do you say?" Ash exclaimed out of his excitement before he asked his Electric Type partner. Pikachu blinked as his human partner turned to the Alola boy.

"Hey, Kai! You want to come along, too? You know about that island, right?" Ash asked, causing Kaito to blink before he gave a small nod.

"Well, yeah... Buizel and I sometimes swim there to meet with other wild Pokémon, so this won't be our first time having a small trip there." Kaito admitted, causing Ash to gape at the Alola boy, while the manager just blinked in surprise.

"Did you say... you swim there?" Ash asked in disbelief, causing Kaito to blink before he frowned.

"Uh, yeah... It's not that troublesome, if that's what you're about to ask." Kaito said with a reassuring smile, causing Ash to sweat drop before he gave a sheepish smile after he shook his head.

"N-Never mind..." Ash spoke as the manager giggled before she offered the boys her kayaks they could use for their small trip.

"Oh, you boys are welcome to borrow my kayaks if you'd like." The manager said as she pointed to the two kayaks that were near the Alola Sunrise store.

"Kayaks? Really!?" Ash exclaimed, causing the manager to smile at his excited expression.

"Of course! I'll lend it to you both as my little gift!" The manager added, earning a thankful look from the Kanto Trainer.

"Awesome! Thanks so much!" Ash said gratefully, before Kaito spoke up with an apologetic expression on his face.

"Thank you, but... I kinda actually prefer it I swam there with Buizel at my side..." Kaito spoke with a sad smile, causing Buizel to give an affirmative cry, as if he was agreeing with his human brother of what they would rather do.

"No worries! I'm impressed that you're able to swim all the way there from here, though..." The manager assured with a smile, causing the Alola boy to thank her for her understanding.

"Ash? Kai?" Lana called, catching their attention as they turned to see the girls all ready as they seemed to have gotten what they wanted to get.

"We got some great things..." Lillie started, before Mallow finished for her.

"And had such a great time!" Mallow added, causing Ash to grin while Kaito gave a small smile.

"That's great! WOW Good timing!" Ash exclaimed, as he turned to his Electric Type partner, much to the girls' confusion.

"Good timing...? What's that all about?" Camilla asked, before Kaito explained.

"He and I were planning to head for Treasure Island to explore there and see some wild Pokémon. That's all." Kaito explained, allowing the girls to understand as the Kanto Trainer was ready to head over to the island right now.

"So, you'll really let me borrow your kayak right now?" Ash asked, earning a smile from the manager.

"Of course, dear." The manager assured, causing the Kanto Trainer to thank her again.

* * *

"You're really going to swim all the way there...? I honestly thought you were kidding back then..." Ash said in disbelief as he gaped to see Kaito in his orange swim trunks with blue stripes at the sides, with Buizel at his side.

Vulpix and Rockruff headed back to his home, as they knew their way back since they've gone back to back from the house to the Pokémon School many times when it was a school day for Kaito and his friends.

"Of course I wasn't kidding. Buizel and I always swim together when it comes to swimming to other places... Although, it can't be too far like going from Melemele Island to Akala Island. Reaching to Treasure Island is kinda our limit." Kaito explained.

"Bu bui..." Buizel agreed as he began to stretch for a little swim to the island. Kaito followed suit while the Kanto Trainer watched in awe. He himself swam a bit far once... like when he tried to pull his friends to the North Pole back at Kanto.

But to think someone else could swim so far... That left the Kanto Trainer a bit awed and speechless.

Nevertheless, the Kanto Trainer prepared the kayak with Pikachu getting on top of it, so that he could enjoy the sights. As Ash got onto the kayak and began to use the kayak paddle to row to the island, he turned to Kaito and Buizel, as they both dove into the water.

"Come on, Pikachu!" Ash called out, earning an affirmative "Pika" from his Electric Type partner.

With that said, the Kanto Trainer rowed to where the Treasure Island was. While rowing there, he noticed Kaito and Buizel swimming together as they were a little ahead of them. Seeing that, Ash managed to catch up to them by rowing a little fast there.

By the time they got there, they were in the middle of the ocean.

"Hey, Kai! You tired yet?" Ash asked, causing Kaito to get his head out of the water and look up to where Ash was.

"Nah... I'm actually getting warmed up. And so is Bui here." Kaito reassured with a soft smile.

"Bu bui!" Buizel cried out in agreement as Ash grinned.

"That's nice..." Ash chuckled before he looked around to see nothing but water around him and Pikachu.

"Ocean in the front... Ocean in the back! Ocean to the right... Ocean to the left! Ocean everywhere!" Ash breathed out in awe.

"Pikachu...!" Pikachu cried out in awe, as he shared the same awe as his human friend. Kaito and Buizel on the other hand, were both confused as to what the Kanto Trainer was trying to say as the Alola boy spoke.

"Uh... yeah? We're in the middle of the ocean, so of course there would be ocean all around you." Kaito spoke out, causing the Kanto Trainer to give a sheepish grin to his Alola friend.

"Yeah, I know... I just felt like saying it for some reason!" Ash explained sheepishly before he looked up at the blue sky.

"You know what...? The sky's almost as blue as the ocean..." Ash added, causing the Alola boy to look up as he noticed what Ash meant.

"It sure is... Except that there are some white clouds that are floating in the sky..." Kaito commented, with Buizel and Pikachu looking up as well. As the four all looked up, they all felt a gentle breeze, allowing them all to relax.

"This is so great... It's so relaxing! It almost feels like the four of us are the only ones on the planet. Weird, but awesome!" Ash breathed out happily, with Pikachu giving a cry of agreement.

"It sure is..." Kaito agreed, with Buizel sighing in relief.

But just as the Alola boy was gentling the breeze while still in the water, he didn't take notice of the Sea Gauntlet giving a small glow before he felt something weird in his legs. He blinked, feeling something as he frowned.

"H-Huh...?" Kaito started to speak before he winced, as the feeling started to feel a little painful.

"Ngh! What... in the...!?" Kaito started before he nearly sunk, catching Buizel's attention! Ash and Pikachu followed suit as they all widened their eyes in shock to see the Alola boy looking like he was having trouble.

"Kai!? Kai!" Ash gasped as he reached out for his friend.

"Bu bui!" Buizel yelled as he pulled his human brother to where Ash was, who managed to grab onto Kaito's arm and drag him onto the kayak. Thankfully, the kayak was enough to support their combined weight, so it gave the boys some relief, allowing Kaito to relax a little.

"Kai... What happened just now? You looked fine for a minute, when you suddenly looked like you were about to drown...!" Ash spoke out of concern, causing Kaito to wince before he shook his head to shake the painful feeling off.

"I... don't know. Maybe cramps...? This never happened while Buizel and I swam, though..." Kaito explained with a frown.

"Bui..." Buizel spoke worriedly, causing the Kanto Trainer and Pikachu to look at each other before Ash made an offer.

"You know... I could row us back to Melemele Island so you can get some rest from your swimming...?" Ash offered, only to get a shaking head and reassurance from the Alola boy, as he gave a small smile to his Kanto friend.

"I'll be fine... I just needed a little minute to rest, that's all." Kaito reassured weakly, his smile looking like it was forced. Though, Ash didn't seem to notice it as he frowned for a while before he accepted his Alola friend's words.

"Okay..." Ash said as he watched Kaito get back into the water to continue his swimming towards the island. Buizel followed suit, his concerned expression not fading even one bit. While the two swam together, the Kanto Trainer couldn't help but feel worried.

 _"What was that about, though...? It looked like something was happening to Kai..."_ Ash thought before he continued rowing towards the island, not wanting to be way behind from where the Alola boy and his Sea Weasel Pokémon was.

"All right... We're almost there! Let's step on the gas!" Ash called out as he continued rowing hard to get to where he wanted to go.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out in excitement, as his worry for Kaito started to fade away, now that their destination was close.

Soon, the boys and their Pokémon partners are near as they approached the rocky cliffs. While Kaito and Buizel took a brief moment looking up at the rocky cliff before swimming off together, both Ash and Pikachu were awed by how tall it looked.

They gleefully looked at each other before Ash rowed all the way to where there seemed to be a shore nearby.

By that time, Kaito and Buizel have already reached the shore as they sighed in relief for arriving at Treasure Island with no problem at all... excluding the time when Kaito's legs suddenly began to ache.

Ash and Pikachu both got off the kayak as they raised their arms up high in the air together in triumph.

"We made it!"

"Pika!" The two cried out together, earning amused looks from both Kaito and Buizel. But as the Sea Weasel Pokémon was shaking the water off of his fur, the Alola boy stretched his arms before he felt pain in his legs again!

"Augh! Not again...!" Kaito yelped as he fell on the sand, much to Buizel's surprise as he ran over to check on his human brother.

"Bu bui!" Buizel cried out in concern, which caught Ash and Pikachu's attention as they ran over to see what was going on.

"Kai? Are you okay!?"

"Pika Pika?" Ash asked, with Pikachu expressing his worry. The Alola boy wanted to answer, but he couldn't, as he winced again from the pain he was feeling on his legs. At seeing his legs in pain, the Kanto Trainer checked to see if anything was wrong.

"It's got to be cramps... You wouldn't be having this problem if you were... huh?" Ash started to state before he blinked in surprise.

"What...? What is it?" Kaito asked as he shook his head to shake the pain off. Then, he looked over to where Ash was looking at. And to his surprise, his feet looked rather... peculiar.

"What in the world...?" Kaito breathed out as he took a closer look. On his legs... there seemed to be some sort of... shine on both of his legs? Whatever it was, it looked like it was reflecting a little from the sunlight shining down.

"What is this...?" Ash asked curiously, causing Kaito to frown.

"I... don't know. This is a first to me." Kaito admitted as he and Ash watched to see the shine on Kaito's legs disappear. At that, the Alola boy sighed in relief, lying on his back on the sand, feeling relief for not feeling the pain.

"Ugh... I didn't think it would be this painful..." Kaito groaned, causing the Kanto Trainer to bite his lips in worry.

"Maybe it was a bad idea coming here if you were going to swim all the way here..." Ash breathed out, earning a shaking head from the Alola boy.

"Trust me... I'll be fine. I think I need to get away from the water for a while before I swim again." Kaito reassured, causing Ash to grow hesitant a little before he nodded at his Alola friend's decision.

"Bui..." Buizel wasn't sure if that was the right choice or not, but whether if it was good or not, this was his human brother they were talking about. Shaking his head, the Sea Weasel Pokémon respected Kaito's decision.

As Kaito managed to get back up, thanks to Ash, the boys and their starters heard sounds coming from not too far from where they were. As they turned, they all saw a group of Crabrawler brawling it out together?

"What's going on?" Ash asked as he and Kaito watched with their Pokémon friends.

"It's a group of Crabrawler... Looks like two of them are having a boxing match." Kaito pointed out, much to the Kanto Trainer's awe.

"A boxing match...? Cool!" Ash exclaimed as he watched the first Crabrawler knock the second Crabrawler out by sending it flying into the air before it groaned in defeat, unconscious from the hard hit it had taken.

"Awesome!"

"Pika!" Both Ash and Pikachu cried out as they ran over to see it even closer.

"Hold on... Don't get too close, Ash!" Kaito warned as he ran over to see what's about to happen as the Crabrawler group stopped their cheering before they turned to see the human boys and their Pokémon partners.

"That was an amazing punch! Mind if we hang out and watch?" Ash asked, with Pikachu asking the same question.

The Alola boy sweat dropped as he glanced to see the Crabrawler group all silent for a minute, before...

A big panic! Their sudden panic startled the Kanto Trainer and his Electric Type partner as the boys watched to see the Crabrawler running away with the group taking their defeated friend along with them!

"Hey, wait!" Ash called out, only to see the group disappear from his sight.

"Aw, man..." Ash groaned, earning a small glare from the Alola boy.

"That's what happens when you get too close to them without warning. If you do that, then they'll panic, thinking that they're under attack." Kaito reprimanded, causing Ash to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah... I think I'll remember that." Ash agreed sheepishly, before he and Pikachu noticed to see a Cutiefly flying towards their way.

"Hey... Isn't this... a Cutiefly? The same one Camilla had before it evolved into a Ribombee?" Ash asked, earning a nod from the Alola boy.

"Yeah... Now that I think about it, Camilla never did tell us or the others on how she got her Pokémon in the first place, right?" Kaito asked, earning a nod from Ash, who understood what the Alola boy meant.

The Cutiefly then got onto Pikachu's face, which tickled the Mouse Pokémon's nose! As Pikachu was about to sneeze...

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"A...Achoo!" Camilla sneezed, catching Ribombee, Fomantis, and Litten all by surprise.

"Ribom?" Ribombee asked out of concern, causing the Queen of the Waves to give her Pokémon a reassuring look.

"Don't mind me... It's just... that I thought someone was talking about me." Camilla sighed before she continued reading her book while she was on her bed.

* * *

"ACHOO!" Pikachu sneezed as well, causing Cutiefly to fly off of him. The Kanto Trainer found it a little funny as he gave his Electric Type partner a little laugh at what happened just now.

"Hey, maybe it thinks you're a flower, Pikachu!" Ash chuckled, causing Pikachu to sniff before he shook his head to recover from the small sneeze. For the Cutiefly, it flew towards the forest, causing Ash to make a suggestion.

"Let's go follow it!" Ash called out, as he and Pikachu ran after it, causing Kaito and Buizel to look at each before they followed their Kanto friend and his partner as they followed after the Cutiefly into the forest.

Along the way, the Kanto Trainer had picked up a stick, like he was using it for a march or something.

As the boys made their way through, they came across... a flowery meadow! There were lots of Bug Type Pokémon around, along with some Comfey! Both Buizel and Pikachu sighed blissfully at the smell of the flowers.

"It smells heavenly like always..." Kaito sighed in relief, as a Comfey came over to place its flower lei around Ash's neck, making the Kanto Trainer feel blissful as he sighed in relief and joy.

"How cool is this? It's just like paradise!" Ash sighed happily, with Pikachu giving a cry of agreement as both he and Ash stretched their arms up in the air. At the sight, the Alola boy couldn't help but chuckle.

"Glad you're enjoying the meadow..." Kaito chuckled before both he and Ash heard small rumbling as the boys turned to see a group of Alolan Exeggutor marching together in a straight line, much to the Kanto Trainer's awe.

"A bunch of Exeggutor!" Ash exclaimed, as both he and his Electric Type partner ran up to get close to them.

"There they go again..." Kaito sighed, earning a sheepish smile from Buizel as the two ran up to catch up with Ash. By the time the boys got close, the Kanto Trainer was awed once again at the size of the Alolan Pokémon.

"Whoa... Alolan Exeggutor! They sure are tall!" Ash pointed out, earning a nod from Kaito.

"Well, of course... This is what they look like when they get used to the Alolan environment." Kaito reminded, before he noticed to see Ash and Pikachu trying to join in their little march.

"Let's follow them!" Ash suggested, much to the Alola boy's surprise before he sweat dropped. The first time he and Buizel tried to follow them once when they visited the island, it almost became a bitter ordeal for them...

Nevertheless, the boys joined in on the march with Ash being ahead of the Alola boy as their Pokémon partners got on top of the boys' head to join in with the march and the chanting.

As the leading Exeggutor made a chant, the other Exeggutor followed its lead! But as the Kanto Trainer tried to follow with a loud chant, it ended up startling the Exeggutor's tail that he and Pikachu were right behind!

That caught the other Exeggutor's attention as they all glared at the boys, much to their surprise while the Alola boy sweat dropped at the same ordeal he and his Kanto friend got caught up in.

"Not this again..." Kaito whispered, shaking as Buizel went stiff from their glares. Pikachu was in a similar situation as the Kanto Trainer gulped before chanting the Alolan Exeggutor's name one more time.

"Uh... Exeggutor...?" Ash gulped, which seemed to have calmed them all down. At hearing Ash say their name chant, the Alolan Exeggutor blinked before they returned to their march and their chant.

At seeing them leave, both Ash and Kaito sighed in relief, before the Alola boy hit his Kanto friend's head.

"OW!" Ash yelped, before he turned to see Kaito glaring at him.

"Do that again... and there's no doubt that these Exeggutor are going to hold back on us when we startled their tails..." Kaito grumbled before he walked past him, causing Ash to smile sheepishly before he followed his Alola friend with Pikachu remaining on his head.

Eventually, as the boys continued to follow the Exeggutor group, they found them starting to drink the water from the spring. Following their example, both Ash and Pikachu did the same, along with Buizel!

Kaito just watched with a sigh, feeling the relaxing feeling in the spring they're in.

"So this is where they were going!" Ash commented, now understanding of where the group was heading to.

"This is where they always go to have fun or to relax. They can be quite playful if you're nice to them." Kaito explained, allowing the Kanto Trainer to understand. He turned to his Electric Type partner with a grin.

"YAHOO!" Ash yelled as he and Pikachu jumped into the water, splashing Kaito and Buizel in the process!

"WHOA!"

"BUI!" The two yelled in surprise as they watched their Kanto friend and Electric Type partner enjoy the swim and splash with the Alolan Exeggutor, causing the Alola boy to raise an eyebrow before he turned to his Sea Weasel Pokémon.

"Bu bui!" Buizel pointed out with a smile, causing Kaito to smile back and nod.

"Well... if you see them having fun, then I guess we should just join them!" Kaito grunted as he dove into the water to follow the Kanto Trainer, with Buizel following suit behind him! And by that time, it was more fun for the boys as they enjoyed the splash they were taking from the Alolan Exeggutor.

The five Grass-Dragon Types seemed to be enjoying this too, as they splashed the boys and looked like they were having fun by the looks on their faces.

The boys even got to hang onto two of the Exeggutor as they rocked their long neck, before they flung the boys off of them! Both Ash and Kaito yelled in surprise as they fell into the water, with Pikachu and Buizel falling after them.

While the other Exeggutor watched them in amusement, the boys surfaced as they laughed together along with their Pokémon partners.

Eventually, time passed by as the Alolan Exeggutor all began to make their leave, allowing the boys to wave goodbye to them, as their partners did the same.

"Thanks, Exeggutor!"

"Pika Pika!" Ash and Pikachu called out as they waved to their tall friends goodbye.

"Thanks for having fun with us!"

"Bu bui!" Kaito and Buizel called out, as they did the same for their tall friends.

* * *

 **Later...**

Ash was in his boxers, as his clothes were needed to dry. For Kaito, since he wore his swim trunks, he just sat with the Kanto Trainer along with their two Pokémon partners on a log as they looked at the ocean that looked wide and unlimited.

Both Buizel and Pikachu yawned together, causing the boys to notice with the Alola boy questioning them.

"Are you two tired?" Kaito asked, earning affirmative cries from both of them.

"Ha... I'm not surprised. We were all spending our energy with the Alolan Exeggutor..." Kaito chuckled before he winced, holding onto his legs.

"Again...? Kai, what's wrong?" Ash asked, before he blinked to see more "shiny" things appearing on Kaito's legs. But this time, they seemed to have spread as the Alola boy gritted his teeth, feeling the pain from this.

"I... don't... know! It must be because I went into the spring water and stayed there for too long...! It feels like... my legs... are trying to become one!" Kaito grunted, causing Buizel to express his worry for his human brother.

"Bui!? Bu bui!?" Buizel asked as Kaito panted, trying to endure the pain his legs were taking before the shine in his legs vanished, all disappearing slowly before they were all gone. By that time, the Alola boy was lying on the sand.

"Ugh... That was... completely unpleasant. The feelings that my legs trying to come together wasn't helpful, either." Kaito groaned, as he couldn't feel his legs, due to them being numb.

"Kai... I think you should take the kayak when we head back to Melemele Island later." Ash suggested, causing the Alola boy to frown at him.

"And how are you going to get back, then? By swimming? You know that it might be too hard for you, considering that it's one island to another, Ash..." Kaito reminded, causing the Kanto Trainer to frown back.

"But you won't be able to swim back if those... things on your legs come back while you're swimming! There's a chance you could drown while..." Ash started to protest, until the Alola boy stopped him from continuing.

"I know... But still... I..." Kaito stopped himself before he bit his lips as he shook his head.

"Never mind..." Kaito sighed, causing the Kanto Trainer to frown in worry before he looked back at the ocean. The boys and their partners continued staring until the Kanto Trainer brought up a question for Kaito to hear.

"Hey, Kai... How did you and Buizel meet?" Ash asked, catching the Alola boy's attention.

"Why do you ask all of a sudden?" Kaito asked, causing the Kanto Trainer to smile a little before he explained.

"Because I wanna know how you and Buizel became so close together, just like how I am with Pikachu!" Ash explained before he scratched Pikachu's head, much to the Mouse Pokémon's content as Kaito softened his eyes before he smiled.

"Well... It all started at the beach in Melemele Island... when I was six and a half years old..." Kaito explained as he recalled back to his first meeting with his Sea Weasel Pokémon.

 **Flashback**

 _Six year old Kaito was running around in the beach in his swim trunks, as he felt excited to swim in the ocean once again._

 _"Today is the day that I'll swim more than a mile today! I can prove to Dad that I can take care of myself while swimming!" Young Kaito assured to himself as he got ready to swim by stretching._

 _But as he was doing so, he heard a small cry, causing him to stop his stretching and look around._

 _"Huh...?" Young Kaito frowned as he tried to listen for the cry he had heard just now. As he did so..._

 _"Bui..."_

 _"There it is again!" Young Kaito gasped as he ran over to where he had heard the sound. As he arrived at the source, he widened his eyes in shock._

 _"What the...!?" Young Kaito gaped to see a Buizel that seemed weak, having scratches all over its body. It looked like it came from a very difficult battle and either won or escape barely._

 _"Bui... Bui..." The weak cries from the Sea Weasel Pokémon sounded like it was crying out for help, causing Young Kaito to be cautious as he slowly approached the weak Pokémon before he touched its head._

 _At feeling someone touching its head, the weak Sea Weasel Pokémon slowly opened its eyes. Of course, since it was already weakened, it couldn't tell clearly on who seemed to be comforting for it._

 _"Bui..." was all Buizel said before it closed its eyes._

 _"Oh no... Poor guy." Young Kaito said sadly before he blinked in realization. At remembering that there was a Pokémon Center near where the beach was, the young boy managed to lift Buizel up and run back to where the Pokémon Center was._

 _As soon as he got there, he explained the whole situation to Nurse Joy, who immediately worked with Blissey and Comfey to treat the injured Water Type's wounds. Young Kaito stayed near where the nurse was treating Buizel as he frowned._

 _It wasn't until a few minutes later that the nurse came out of the emergency room and asked Kaito to come with her. When Kaito entered the room, the Sea Weasel Pokémon looked rather scared, as it kept shivering in fright._

 _Even when Blissey or Comfey tried to comfort it, the Water Type remained distant as his eyes showed on how scared he was, since he was in a place he was very unfamiliar of._

 _"Nurse Joy... Is Buizel going to be okay?" Young Kaito asked, causing the nurse to smile._

 _"He'll be fine. He just needs a lot of rest and someone to be there for him. This one looked like it was afraid for a very long time. It was a good thing you managed to get him here, or otherwise... it would've been worse for him." Nurse Joy explained._

 _Young Kaito frowned, seeing how much Buizel was shaking as he slowly approached the frightened Water Type. As Buizel turned to see the young boy coming for him, the Sea Weasel Pokémon didn't make any movement for an attack._

 _Rather, he shut his eyes tight, bracing himself for what's about to come. But he felt nothing hard coming to him. Instead, the Sea Weasel Pokémon felt something touching his head with care and comfort._

 _Opening his eyes in surprise, he turned to see Young Kaito smiling at him gently, like he was trying to give reassurance to the frightened Water Type._

 _"It's okay... I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know if you're okay..." Young Kaito explained, allowing Buizel to slowly stop his shaking before he gave a weak cry of confusion._

 _"Bui...?" Buizel questioned as the young boy smiled in relief and joy._

 _"My name is Kaito! Kaito Shirogane! It's nice to meet you, Buizel!" Young Kaito said softly, causing Buizel to blink before he gave a reluctant nod to the young boy._

 **Flashback End**

"After that first meeting between the two of us, it took a while... But eventually, Buizel started to get comfortable around me. And before you know it, Bui here became a new member of my family." Kaito explained.

He rubbed the Sea Weasel Pokémon's head, much to the Water Type's content as he gave a sheepish grin to his human brother.

"Wow... That's some story! So it's been like four to five years since you guys were together, right?" Ash asked, earning a nod from the Alola boy.

"Yeah... I will never forget it. The day when our bond began and how it grew stronger as time passed by... And here we are now, together as partners and attempting to complete the Island Challenge." Kaito agreed.

"Bu bui!" Buizel cried out in agreement, earning a smile from the Alola boy as both Ash and Pikachu smiled at the scene of their bond growing strong together.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Kaito's Team:**

 **Buizel (M): (Ice Beam, Agility, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet)**

 **Rockruff (M): (Crunch, Sand** **Attack, Rock Slide, Howl)**

 **Vulpix (F): (Ember, Roar, Baby-Doll Eyes, Quick Attack)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 40: It's a Tough Task! A Scared Eevee!?**

 **Chapter 41: Litten Returns! A New Life! Pt. 1**

 **Chapter 42: Litten Returns! A New Life! Pt. 2**

 **Chapter 43: A Wolf Boy and a Wolf Father!**

 **Chapter 44: An Alternative Bond and Friendship**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Everyone's so warm, like the sun! People and Pokémon live in peace, surrounded by nature...

Kaito: Since when did you become so... wise? I mean, with the way you talked, it's as if you were thinking up something wise...

Ash: You think? Hey, does that mean I'm getting smarter as I make new friends and meet new Pokémon!?

Kaito: I don't think that has anything to do with you or your personality... Hold on. Did you hear that? It sounded a bit further ahead...

Ash: What is that Pokémon!? And there's a whole group of them!? Hey, Kai! Where are you going!?

Kaito: I can't just ignore it, Ash! Something's over there, and I want to see for myself if it's someone hurt or not!

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Kaito and Ash heads for Treasure Island together

\- Something happens to Kaito whenever he stays in water

\- Kaito explains of how he had met Buizel


End file.
